Cuando te recuerde
by joshy-cz
Summary: Void se llevó todos sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, pero cuando una nueva amenaza llega a Tomoeda con la intensión de destruirla, Syaoran se verá confrontado con aquello que dejó atrás y que jura que jamás sintió.
1. Chapter 1

Segunda historia:

Vamos a modificar el final de la carta sellada, en ésta historia Void desaparece los sentimientos de Syaoran ;)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

Sinopsis: Void se llevó todos sus sentimientos hacia Sakura dejándolo con una actitud fría y calculadora.

Pero cuando una nueva amenaza aparece en Tomoeda, Syaoran se verá confrontado por todo aquello que dejó atrás.

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos ambarianos con lentitud y miró hacia su ventana; el cielo en Hong Kong era más oscuro que el de Japón, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Aún era temprano, así que no se veía mucha luz, el cielo se veía de rojo oscuro.

Se sentó y frotó sus ojos tratando de dejar de lado el cansancio, no lo logró pero aún así hizo sus cobijas a un lado y bajó sus pies de la cama, el frío del piso definitivamente lo ayudaron a despavilarse.

Se tiró en el suelo y comenzó a hacer lagartijas, así empezaba su rutina todos los días, ejercitando hasta que sus músculos parecieran estar en llamas.

Cuando logró su objetivo se dejó caer boca abajo fatigado, jadeó varias veces hasta que pudo retomar el control de su respiración, una vez que lo hizo giró y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos.

 _«Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí»_ volvió a escuchar en su cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué le dijera que ella también?

No, no podía decir algo que no sentía.

Sí, peleó junto a ella para capturar las cartas, se quedó en Tomoeda cuando comenzó a cambiarlas, pero solo había sido eso, eran compañeros de batalla, nada más ni nada menos.

Así que ¿Por qué pareció que le había roto el corazón?

 _«Debes esperar a que la escalera se restaure, no tienes suficiente magia para usar una carta»_ recordó que le dijo después de esa incómoda confesión.

Ella lo miró expectante, casi como si esperara que el extendiera sus brazos hacia ella para abrazarla o algo.

Pero él no era así, no se imaginaba siendo más atento con ella de lo que era.

Y al final se desmoronó frente a sus ojos, lágrimas recorrieron su rostro con tanta tristeza que llegó a sentir lástima por ella. De hecho cuando las escaleras reaparecieron trató de calmarla pero ella de pronto activó _Fly_ y salió de ahí a gran velocidad.

Él la vio alejarse con pesadez, se había sentido terriblemente culpable por rechazar sus sentimientos, pues hace tiempo la forma falsa de Yue hizo lo mismo.

Pero tampoco la iba a engañar... No sentía nada por ella.

 _«Lo siento Sakura»_ pensó sintiendo un extraño tirón en su corazón.

* * *

Después de lavarse la cara y los dientes, se puso un pants gris y una playera roja con sus tennis para correr, comería una fruta y luego saldría a trotar alrededor de su hogar.

Se acercó a la cocina y escuchó voces alegando.

—Pero no es justo tía, deberían hacer algo, la van a dejar sola —escuchó a su fogosa prima comentar.

—Meiling, debes recordar porque no ha regresado, si crees que ella estaba inestable hace unos años, ahora... —escuchó a su madre comentar.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Estaban hablando de... ?

—Entonces déjenme ir a mí, no tendré magia pero puedo ser de ayuda —Meiling la interrumpió.

Él se quedó escondido junto a la pared esperando a que continuaran.

—Xiao Lang creí haberte educado mejor —escuchó—. Puedo sentir tu aura.

 _«Rayos»_ pensó irritado, se le olvidó esconderla.

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, su madre estaba sentada en la mesa de cristal que estaba junto a un ventanal mientras que su prima estaba parada.

Notó que su prima tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado por largo tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede? —les preguntó.

Inmediatamente su prima miró a su madre con enojo, pero la segunda no se inmutó.

—Nada que te afecte —su madre dijo levantándose de la mesa.

—Pero tía —su prima le reclamó.

—¡Basta Meiling! —su madre dijo con voz fuerte y firme.

Meiling la vio con enojo antes de salir furiosa del lugar.

Su madre suspiró y lo miró.

—¿No tienes clases Xiao Lang?

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza lentamente, se preguntaba porque habían estado alegando.

Su madre asintió y caminó hacia él, lo veía de una manera muy extraña, casi como si se arrepintiera de algo.

Le dio un beso en su mejilla y salió de la cocina sin decirle alguna otra cosa.

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos y dando la vuelta, salió en búsqueda de Meiling.

La encontró en su recámara aventando ropa en una valija, sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba rojo.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Meiling volteó sorprendida, no esperaba que la siguiera, miró las blusas que tenía en su mano antes de meterlas a su maleta.

No supo que contestarle, tal vez su tía tenía razón, él no debía regresar, pero a ella no la iba a detener.

Syaoran se acercó más.

—Meiling ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó con más firmeza.

Meiling se detuvo y suspiró con pesadez, lo miró unos momentos antes de regresar su mirada a su valija.

—Tomoeda —susurró.

Syaoran la vio con dureza, hace literalmente años que no iban.

—¿Por qué?

Meiling sacudió su cabeza, cerró el cierre de su maleta y la puso en el suelo.

—Voy a ver a mis amigas, no tiene nada de especial o extraordinario querer viajar para eso —le contestó evitando su mirada, tomó la manija de su maleta y comenzó a caminar.

Pero Syaoran la conocía a la perfección, además su madre no se habría opuesto a ese viaje si esa era su razón, así que tomó el brazo de Meiling y la miró fijamente.

—No me mientas —le dijo en voz baja y amenazante.

Meiling lo vio con enojo, desde ese día, Syaoran se había hecho una persona fría a la que no le importaba otra cosa más que aumentar su nivel de magia... Odiaba la persona en la que se había convertido.

Le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos antes de desviarla.

—Tía Yelan tiene razón, no tienes porqué ir allá —le dijo, jaló su brazo de manera algo agresiva logrando que su primo la soltara—. Empeorarias las cosas —susurró.

Syaoran le dio una mirada calculadora, esto definitivamente tenía que ver con la dueña de las cartas.

—¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

Meiling vio hacia el techo, Tomoyo la iba a matar, su tía también, es más ni ella estaba segura de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Pero él era de los pocos que podía ayudar en la situación.

—Las cartas se están volviendo en su contra —comenzó a contarle en voz baja—. Se activan por sí solas, la atacan y se convierten en cartas transparentes.

Syaoran frunció el ceño con confusión. Meiling agitó su cabeza.

—Empezó con las más inocentes; _Sweet_ y _Bubbles_ , pero hace tres días _Power_ se activó y se dedicó a lanzarle cosas como camiones. —Meiling vaciló antes de continuar—. No saben que está pasando y en el ataque de _Power_ resultó herida.

Syaoran sintió preocupación, esa que siempre había sentido cuando se trataba de ella, pero que por desgracia la dueña de las cartas confundió con otra cosa.

—Voy contigo —susurró.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

—No, nos fuimos porque... —le trató de recordar.

Pero Syaoran la vio con dureza.

—Te dije que voy contigo, si las cartas están fuera de control es mi deber como descendiente de Clow ayudar a controlar la situación —le dijo en voz seria antes de salir para ir a su recámara a empacar.

Meiling se movió con incomodidad en donde estaba parada, luego suspiró.

—Ese es el problema Xiao Lang, que lo vez como obligación —murmuró.

Tomoyo le dijo que Sakura estaba cambiada, que no era la misma desde ese día; por eso le habló a ella y no a él.

Suspiró con pesadez, bueno, él tampoco era el Syaoran de hace cinco años, esperaba que pudieran resolver la situación sin complicar las cosas a nivel monumental.

* * *

Es la introducción, por eso es corto.

Magia, juventud y drama :D

Jaja ya nos conocen ;)

Aclaraciones: No existe la carta Hope, pero si Void, la carta sin nombre existe pero sigue sin nombre jaja, no vamos a tocar Clear Card, honestamente no sabemos a donde van las CLAMP con eso :p pero si tomaremos prestadas algunas ideas.

Recuerden algo, Syaoran cambió mucho por lo que sentía por Sakura, ella perdió a la persona que amaba (por así decirlo) así que no puede ser los mismos ;)

Ojalá les guste ;)

(5 reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Vamos con esta :D

Agradecemos a:

annemix: ¡Gracias! Esperamos te guste ;)

Jeka Kamijou: SII, tiene años dando la idea vueltas en nuestra cabeza, vamos a ver qué tal :D

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: ¡Si! Un enorme reto pero a ver qué tal sale :D

Guest: ¡Gracias!

Cyna: ¡Qué bien!

Flower Marie princess: Jaja que bien! Gracias!

hikari115: ¡Muchísimas gracias!

isabelweasleygranger: SII vamos a tomar ciertas cosas, la trama en definitiva no porque es rara y bueno, aunque si vamos a plasmar ciertas teorías que tenemos ;) Está también nos emociona más, es un enorme reto!

ElizzeKomatsu: ¡Qué bien! :D

ValSmile: SII, nadie lo hace no sabemos porque je pero bueno vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Princesa Sakura: Que bueno! Veremos qué tal va :D

politali22: jaja yo no me confiaría, Liz suele ser mala :s

Sakiali12: ¡Muchísimas gracias!

pao: gracias! Eso esperamos!

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Que bien! Ojalá también te guste este :D

Anairda: No sabemos quién estará más cambiado ;)

kyouko87: ¡Gracias!

Merly: Oh sí, definitivamente voy a incluirlos en cuanto entienda más sobre sus poderes jajajajaja.

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

 _—Ven —alguien le dijo en un hilo de voz._

 _Volteó a todos lados con confusión, estaba parada en medio de millones de estrellas._

 _—Dame tu mano —volvieron a susurrar con una voz suave y seductora._

 _Sus ojos esmeraldas se pusieron vidriosos y estiró su mano, vio que de ella comenzó a salir un como vapor rosa, puso su palma de manera vertical, sentía su energía desvanecer, su magia dejando su cuerpo._

 _—¡Son mías! —un gritó resonó en sus oídos, una mano entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella de manera agresiva, la jaló hacia adelante, un aura púrpura la comenzó a rodear, a sofocar._

 _—¡Dios del rayo, ve! —escuchó detrás de ella, todo se perdió en una luz blanca y cegadora._

Sakura se despertó de golpe con la alarma de su reloj sonando de manera fuerte sobre su cabeza.

Giró y tomó el pequeño artefacto rosa, presionando uno de sus botones para silenciarlo.

Volvió a poner el despertador en su lugar y vio con el ceño fruncido su muñeca vendada, _Power_ se había visto furiosa y no entendía porque.

De hecho no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, suspiró y salió de su cama, debía ir a la escuela.

Miró en su escritorio el libro Sakura, escuchó el cajón del mismo ser abierto y una cabeza amarilla con orejas se asomó.

—Sakura no deberías ir hoy, aún estás lastimada —Kero le recordó, odiaba la cara de tristeza que su ama cargaba desde que las cartas empezaron a desaparecer.

—Estoy bien Kero —ella le dijo sacando su uniforme y preparándose para bañarse—. Tengo que entregar un proyecto, no puedo detener mi vida académica por lo que está pasando.

Sakura salió de su recámara, Kero vio preocupado la puerta, habían tratado de contactar a la reencarnación de Clow, pero hasta el momento no había respuesta.

Aunque en realidad no podía culparlo, su amistad con Sakura tornó un giro feo cuando ella le recriminó la creación de _Void_.

Aunque todos sabían que en realidad el chico de lentes no tenía culpa, pues él era una reencarnación solamente.

Kero sacudió su cabeza y miró el libro con las cartas, le preocupaba cuando _Fiery_ y _Earthy_ fueran tomadas, pues estaba seguro que iba a influenciar en las formas verdaderas de ambos guardianes.

* * *

Sakura terminó de arreglar su cabello, lo tenía más largo que en la secundaria, sus puntas estaban teñidas de rosa.

Recordaba el día que hizo el cambio, había salido con Tomoyo y Shuji al cine, él prácticamente la retó a hacerlo pues le dijo que era demasiado inocente para tal acto.

Y su comentario la indignó tanto que aún en contra de la recomendación de Tomoyo entró a un salón y lo hizo.

Peinó su cabello en una coleta, hacía calor.

Bajó las escaleras y tras saludar la fotografía de su madre se sentó a la mesa, donde su padre ya la esperaba con un delicioso desayuno de hot cakes.

—Buenos días —ella le dijo a su padre.

Él le dio esa mirada gentil a la que estaba acostumbrada, su padre nunca le reclamó el cambio de look, de hecho la elogió, cosa contraria a su hermano.

—Buenos días Sakura —le contestó sentándose a la mesa con ella—. Hoy voy a llegar tarde, tengo que calificar unos exámenes.

Sakura asintió comiendo y tomando su leche.

—No te preocupes papá, iba a salir con Shuji —le contó.

Su papá le dio una mirada calculadora.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿segura que no...?

Sakura negó con su cabeza rapidamente.

—No papá, somos amigos —ella respondió sonrojada, aunque en realidad si había algo ahí, pero no daba el paso por la situación con las cartas.

Fujitaka suspiró, había algo en el chico que le causaba una extraña ansiedad, pero se lo atribuía a que tal vez no estaba listo para ver a su hija salir... Bueno, aunque si hubo alguien con quien la podía ver sin sentirse así.

Pero su nombre estaba vetado de su casa por sus hijos.

—Esta bien Sakura... Llama a Touya en la noche —le pidió levantándose y tomando los platos sucios de la mesa.

Sakura asintió mirando su celular, ya casi debía irse.

—Claro, no lo olvidaré esta vez —dijo corriendo a la puerta y poniéndose sus zapatos—. ¡Ten buen día! —gritó tomando su mochila y saliendo de la casa.

Fujitaka escuchó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró, miró la foto de su difunta esposa.

—Ay Nadeshiko, nuestra hija vive en negación —susurró sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sakura podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero así como él solo amó a su difunta esposa, su hija solo iba a amar a una persona...

Ojalá las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba revisando su celular, Meiling le mandó un mensaje que la tenía en ascuas, le había dicho que iban de regreso... Iban.

Plural, eso no era una buena señal.

Sacudió su cabeza apagando el artefacto, si lo que sospechaba era cierto Sakura se iba a poner mal... O quién sabe, su mejor amiga era tan voluble que muchas veces no sabía que esperar de ella.

—¡Buenos días! —Sakura le dijo pasando detrás de ella.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa gentil.

—Buenos días Sakura, ¿cómo estas?

—Bien Tomoyo —ella contestó tomando su lugar.

Tomoyo vio con preocupación la muñeca vendada de su amiga, hubiera preferido que descansará más tiempo.

—Buenos días —un chico de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos color miel las saludó tomando asiento adelante de Sakura—. Creí que no podías escribir bien con eso— le dijo a Sakura señalando la muñeca vendada.

Sakura se sonrojó y escondió la mano.

—Si puedo, ya no duele tanto —le dijo desviando su mirada.

—Aún no entiendo cómo te quemaste, debes de tener cuidado en la cocina —el chico le dijo poniendo su mochila a un lado.

Tomoyo y Sakura cruzaron miradas, la segunda se rió con nervios.

—Los accidentes pasan Shuji, no pienses de más —Sakura comentó avergonzada.

Él iba a decir algo pero el director entró y les pidió que pusieran atención.

—Buenos días, como saben una de nuestras maestras se fue para tener a su bebé, hoy comienzan con un nuevo profesor —el director dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

Por ella entró un chico que se veía que tenía dos o tres años más que ellos, llevaba unos lentes en su rostro, pero se podía ver que tenía ojos grises, su cabello estaba perfectamente bien peinado hacia un lado, era de color castaño claro.

Pero Sakura notó que en su postura había algo, como si le divirtiera estar ahí frente a ellos como maestro.

—Les presento al profesor Ikari, va a estar con ustedes lo que resta del semestre.

El profesor miró a todos los alumnos, sus ojos se detuvieron por unos segundos más en Sakura antes de seguir observando.

El director les estaba explicando algo pero Sakura dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor, otra vez esa extraña presencia, miró hacia la ventana con ojos entrecerrados.

Cada que la perseguía una de las cartas se revelaba así que después de pensarlo mucho decidió dejarla pasar.

—Señorita Kinomoto ¿Acaso la ventana va darle clases? —de pronto escuchó.

Sakura volteó con sorpresa y se sonrojó al notar que todos sus compañeros y el nuevo maestro la veían con interés, ella sacudió rápidamente su cabeza.

—No, lo siento —ella murmuró avergonzada, afortunadamente el director se había ido.

Shuji la vio con aprehensión antes de regresar su mirada al frente.

El maestro la vio de una manera extraña a través de sus lentes, Sakura se sintió incómoda y bajó su mirada a su cuaderno.

—Bien, cómo les estaba explicando,mi manera de calificar... —el maestro continuó.

—¿De nuevo? —Tomoyo susurró.

Sakura asintió ligeramente, no sabía qué nombre ponerle a la presencia, sólo sabía que era poderosa... Y maligna.

* * *

—Señorita Kinomoto unas palabras —el maestro le dijo antes de que Sakura pudiera salir del salón.

Tomoyo y Shuji la vieron con preocupación pero no tuvieron otra alternativa más que salir y dejarla.

Sakura suspiró y giró para ver al profesor, estaban solos.

Él se recargó en el escritorio y cruzó sus brazos, la miraba con profundidad como si estuviera escudriñando sus pensamientos.

—No espero tener problemas con ningún alumno, y usted no va a ser la excepción —le dijo con firmeza.

Sakura asintió.

—Si lo siento, yo sólo...

—Sobre todo espero que de lo mejor de usted, no quiero toparme con una niña débil que se deja llevar por las circunstancias —el profesor la interrumpió tomando una libreta del escritorio.

—Yo... —Sakura frunció el ceño, no sabía que responder a eso.

—Cierre la puerta al salir —el profesor dijo apagando la luz y saliendo del salón sin dedicarle otra mirada.

Sakura se quedó pasmada ante lo que había pasado y las palabras del profesor, no entendía lo que le había querido decir con eso.

Salió del salón y lo cerró, caminó donde seguro Tomoyo y Shuji la esperaban.

Con el pasar de los años dejó de inscribirse a los clubes, Tomoyo seguía en el del coro y Shuji jugaba futbol, pero ella nunca se inscribió a otro.

En sus tiempos libres practicaba con las cartas, Yue solía decirle que su poder de magia había aumentado en gran manera.

Pero Sakura siempre se presionaba un poco más, y ahora con todo lo que estaba pasando sentía que era un fracaso, no era posible que las cartas se volvieran en su contra.

 _«Sweet, Bubbles, Power, Song, Voice y Glow»_ Todas se habían vuelto cartas transparentes tras atacarla.

Se estremeció, debía encontrar una manera de detenerlas.

Suspiró y enredó su cabello en su dedo mientras caminaba, lamentaba mucho como habían quedado las cosas con Eriol, pero para cuando le quiso pedir perdón, él había cambiado su número.

Y la maestra Mizuki tampoco le contestaba los mails.

Caminó a la salida de la escuela, donde vio a Shuji recargado en la pared platicando con Tomoyo, recordaba que hoy iba a ser su primera salida con el mencionado chico a solas y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Tomoyo fue la primera en notarla, su rostro se llenó de alivio al verla.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó a su amiga.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Que esperaba no tener problemas conmigo —respondió, en la noche le hablaría y le contaría lo otro que le había comentado.

—Se veía muy serio cuando se presentó, supongo que va a ser de esos que solo van a enseñar —Shuji comentó.

Sakura asintió.

—Aunque tiene razón, no debí distraerme —comentó.

Shuji le dio una sonrisa.

—Pero siempre eres así, distraída, es una curiosa cualidad que tienes.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras que Tomoyo se rió un poco, Shuji siempre la hacía sentir bien... Casi como... No, no se atrevía a ir ahí.

—Bueno, yo me voy, los veré mañana —Tomoyo les dijo despidiéndose y caminando hacia donde sus guardaespaldas ya la esperaban.

Shuji y Sakura la despidieron y la vieron alejarse, él aclaró su garganta.

—Sé que quedamos de ir al cine, pero si no te sientes... —él le empezó a decir.

Sakura negó con su cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rojo.

—Esta bien, quiero ir —murmuró.

Shuji le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Ok.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al cine, dejarían sus mochilas en la paquetería así no tendrían que desviarse y perder tiempo pasando a sus casas.

Shuji siempre tenía algo que contarle, le ayudaba a distraerse de toda la locura de las cartas, atesoraba esos pequeños momentos que podía pasar con él...

Aunque de vez en cuando sus pensamientos la llevaban a ese lugar oscuro, donde no podía evitar notar el gran parecido que tenía con él...

Llegaron al lugar, Shuji pagó los boletos y ella las palomitas, lo habían acordado desde antes, aunque él había puesto un poco de resistencia.

Era una película de acción, Sakura se rehusaba a ver cosas románticas.

Se sentaron en la sala y pusieran las palomas en medio de ellos, así ambos podrían comer sin problemas.

—Siempre te imaginé viendo películas románticas —Shuji comentó mientras esperaban.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya no —susurró.

Shuji la vio con preocupación, de pronto Sakura tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, pero solía ocultarla.

Sakura de pronto se tensó, una de las cartas había escapado de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —Shuji le preguntó notando su postura.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y se levantó.

—Lo siento, tengo... Debo —él la miraba con sorpresa—. Debo irme —le dijo y salió corriendo de la sala escuchando a Shuji llamarla.

Salió del cine y corrió hacia donde podía sentir el aura de la carta, aún era rosa, podía llegar.

Siguió la presencia hasta el bosque del parque pingüino, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sacó la llave de su blusa.

—¡Libérate! —gritó.

La llave se convirtió en báculo.

—¡Jump! —dos pequeñas alas crecieron en sus zapatos, Sakura se impulsó y saltó hasta donde aún podía sentir la carta, llegó al acantilado donde una vez encontró a su hermano con _Mirror_.

Miró a su alrededor, aún no sabía que carta era, pero la presencia estaba ahí.

De pronto de nuevo lo sintió, la agonía de la carta al ser transformada, el aura morada a su alrededor, la maldad en el aire.

—No —susurró.

De los árboles comenzaron a brotar llamas, todo a su alrededor se comenzó a incendiar, era _Fiery_.

— _Watery_ —Sakura gritó activando la carta, ésta comenzó a recorrer los árboles para apagarlos pero Sakura vio a _Fiery_ ir hacia ella.

—¡ _Windy_! —Sakura recordó que con ambas había atrapado a _Fiery_ , así que esperaba el mismo resultado.

Pero el aura morada se intensificó en su carta y ésta giró alrededor de las otras cartas dejándolas inmóviles y sus poderes inútiles.

Luego la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos del mismo odio que las otras que habían desaparecido.

—¡ _Fiery_ por favor, no te dejes vencer! —Sakura le suplicó.

Pero la carta creo una llama en su mano y se la lanzó.

— _Jump_ —Sakura gritó y alcanzó a saltar y escapar de la llama, pero _Fiery_ continuó su ataque con vehemencia.

Sakura saltó hacia atrás, sintió una parte de su magia ser jalada y _Jump_ desapareció de sus zapatos, ella cayó en la orilla del acantilado, _Fiery_ giró a su alrededor dejándola atrapada en medio de un aro de fuego.

Sakura comenzó a toser con fuerza, el humo de los árboles y el que se estaba creando a su alrededor la estaban sofocando.

— _Fly_ —Sakura susurró, sintió las alas crecer en su espalda y trató de volar lejos pero _Fiery_ dirigió su ataque a una de sus alas, la cual se incendió.

—No —Sakura gritó perdiendo el balance, comenzó a caer, en su intento por escapar del humo voló hacia donde el acantilado acababa por lo que estaba en caída libre.

Tosió con fuerza mientras caía, sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras el aire golpeaba su espalda vio a _Fiery_ a metros sobre ella, sus ojos se vieron morados antes de convertirse en carta transparente.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, en su nublada mente alcanzó a escuchar esa voz que la perseguía todas las noches...

—Ráfaga de viento ¡Ve!

* * *

Vamos lentos jajaja somos como las CLAMP :p

No sé preocupen, esperamos actualizar en la semana ambas historias.

Notaron a cierto personaje? Jaja no les diremos si es bueno o malo ;)

Y Shuji... Tiene razón de existir, así que no desesperen :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sabemos que dijimos que actualizariamos en la semana, pero nos fue imposible.

Muchos no lo saben, pero Liz se está dedicando de lleno a escribir, no solo estás historias, tienes unas originales a las que le dedica tiempo y yo con mi trabajo no puedo escribir mucho.

Pero aquí está el tercer capítulo de ésta historia que es la que más les gusta ;)

Estoy en el celular así que agradecimientos serán en el próximo capítulo :D

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde**

* * *

 _—Aunque este sentimiento se pierda, me volveré a enamorar de ti._

 _—¡Syaoran no!_

Sakura se estremeció y abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en una habitación oscura, miró a su alrededor, había cajas por todos lados, las cortinas estaban cerradas así que no podía ver mucho.

Escuchaba voces que parecían estar alegando... o platicando.

Se sentó en la cama y miró su muñeca, la venda había sido cambiada, trató de sentir su celular pero fue inútil.

 _«Seguro lo perdí en el parque»_ pensó con pesadez.

El parque, recordó que _Fiery_ fue tomada, también recordó que _Jump_ había sido bloqueada... pero no tomada.

Había caído, miró de nuevo a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba?

Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta, las voces se escuchaban con más claridad, abrió con cuidado y se asomó.

Era un departamento, parecía ser chico, giró su cabeza hacia la sala.

—¿Meiling? —preguntó con sorpresa en un susurro.

Ojos amatistas y ojos rojizos la vieron con sorpresa.

—Sakura estás bien —Tomoyo le dijo aliviada.

Pero Sakura no dejaba de ver a la segunda, si ella estaba ahí... Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sacudió su cabeza.

—Dime que no está aquí —le suplicó a su amiga.

Meiling la vio con algo como lástima, Sakura frunció el ceño, recordó haber escuchado cierta voz antes de perder el conocimiento.

 _«No, no puede estar aquí»_ pensó desesperada.

Miró a su alrededor esperando toparse con ciertos ojos que la perseguían en sus pesadillas.

—Salió —Meiling le informó

Sakura suspiró, había estado conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta. Miró a ambas mujeres las cuales la veían con cautela.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Sakura preguntó un poco molesta, Meiling sabía porque no lo quería ver...

Meiling y Tomoyo intercambiaron miradas, Sakura pudo notar la culpa en ambas mujeres.

—Necesitas ayuda Sakura... —Tomoyo comenzó a decir pero la dueña de la cartas negó con su cabeza.

—¡No lo necesito! —casi les gritó, Meiling la vio con sorpresa, Tomoyo con tristeza—. Él es el último que me podría ayudar, no saben lo que han hecho...

Tomoyo y Meiling la miraban con culpa, Sakura sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta, su cabeza le pulsaba dolorosamente pero tenía que salir de ahí antes de encontrárselo.

Se fue hacia las escaleras de emergencia a pasos apresurados, no se arriesgaría a topárselo en el elevador.

Salió corriendo del edificio, se detuvo a unos metros vio hacia el cielo y suspiró, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Bajó la mirada y tras frotarse los ojos para deshacer esas molestas lágrimas miró al frente y sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones.

Estaba a unos metros de ella, la veía fijamente, estaba más alto, su cabello seguía igual de despeinado, sus facciones eran mucho más maduras y su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado.

Pero sus ojos... Esos ojos la veían con la misma frialdad e indiferencia de aquel día.

Escuchó las hojas de los árboles moverse, sintió la brisa mover su cabello, cinco años viéndolo solo en su mente.

—Deberías estar descansando —él le dijo con firmeza, su voz era mucho más grave.

Sakura lo vio por unos momentos.

—Tú deberías estar en Hong Kong —replicó.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja, no se había esperado tal respuesta.

—Las cartas... —él empezo a decir, Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos con irritación y él se quedó pasmado.

Esa no era la Sakura que recordaba.

—Si, las cartas, son mi asunto así que puedes regresar por donde llegaste —ella le dijo girando y caminando en dirección a su casa.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, las cosas habían acabado de una manera difícil entre ellos, pero definitivamente no se esperaba tal actitud en ella.

Si logró perdonar a Yukito por no sentir lo mismo ¿Por qué a él no?

—Oye espera —le gritó siguiéndola, vio a Sakura aspirar con fuerza antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. Es mi deber ayudar con las cartas, siempre lo ha sido, deja de actuar como si esto fuera mi culpa, yo no te hice nada —le recriminó con coraje.

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada, sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía razón, él no le hizo nada, fue una víctima de las circunstancias.

Pero eso no evitaba que le doliera verlo, sobre todo cuando recordaba esas últimas palabras que se dijeron antes de que él se fuera de Tomoeda.

—Prometiste no volver —ella le recordó.

—Prometiste no cortar comunicación —él le reclamó.

Sakura lo vio con dureza ¿En serio creyó que no lo haría?

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello con frustración, no estaba listo para confrontarla, había estado pensando todo el vuelo como poner las cosas en una balanza. No entendía porque estaba tan dolida.

—Las cartas sin control son peligrosas para el mundo, una vez que arreglemos eso saldré de tu vida para siempre si así lo quieres —él murmuró sin mirarla.

Sakura sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente, ya una vez lo habían hablado, hace cinco años prometió no volver para no hacerla sufrir.

Tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente.

—No soy la misma —susurró.

Syaoran asintió lentamente, le había quedado bastante claro con sus reacciones.

Sakura miró hacia donde estaba el parque pingüino, debía recuperar su celular... Y la carta.

—¿Tomaste la carta? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Syaoran sacó de sus jeans la carta transparente, había salido a buscarla, era extraño que no tuviera ningún rastro de la magia de Sakura.

Se la entregó, Sakura tuvo cuidado de no rozar sus mano, luego miró con pesadez la carta, otra más, no entendía que estaba pasando ni cómo es que las cartas se volvían en su contra.

—Parecen odiarme —susurró.

Syaoran la vio con preocupación, sabía lo unida que era ella a sus cartas y el hecho de que parecieran odiarla le estaba afectando en gran manera.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —ella preguntó en un susurro.

—Sentí la otra magia, es muy diferente a la nuestra —Syaoran respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Había estado en su departamento con Meiling cuando sintió la extraña presencia, no dudó un momento en salir corriendo y al llegar a la escena vio a Sakura perder el conocimiento y caer.

—Gracias Li, debo buscar mi celular —murmuró caminando en dirección al parque.

 _«¿Li?»_ Syaoran pensó pasmado.

Vio a Sakura comenzar a alejarse, no estaba seguro de si seguirla o darle su espacio, pensó en el pasado, por andar de arriba a abajo con ella es que confundió su atención con algo más.

Agitó su cabeza y regresó a su departamento sintiéndose extrañamente molesto, debían dejar de lado su pasado juntos si querían resolver lo que estaba pasando con las cartas.

* * *

Sakura buscó entre los arbustos y árboles su celular, trataba de contener las lágrimas.

La mirada de Syaoran la llevaba persiguiendo cinco años en sus sueños, nunca se imaginó que ver esa misma mirada una vez más en persona la pudiera desequilibrar tanto.

Por fin lo encontró, estaba lleno de tierra pero fuera de ahí su celular estaba bien, salió de entre la maleza y se puso a revisar, tenía llamas y mensajes de Shuji.

Se sintió culpable por haberlo dejado así, seguro estaba terriblemente preocupado.

Suspiró y aún viendo el celular comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, escuchó una rama ser pisada detrás de ella.

Giró rápidamente y sintió como alguien la azotó en el tronco detrás de ella, esa persona puso sus manos en su cuello apretando.

Sakura llevó sus manos a aquellos brazos, frente a ella tenía una persona encapuchada, solo podía ver unos ojos violetas que la veían fijamente, no podía distinguir las facciones de aquella persona.

La persona acercó su rostro al de ella y aspiró, Sakura se estremeció, trató de pedir ayuda pero no podía usar su voz.

—Maestra de las cartas —la persona susurró en su oído con burla.

Sakura abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, de pronto sintió aquella presencia maligna.

—Tú —Sakura susurró.

La otra persona rió y apretó con más fuerza su cuello.

Sakura hizo hacia arriba su cabeza, se le estaba dificultando respirar.

—Son mías —la persona susurró con voz grave.

Sakura sintió la magia de aquél ser empezar a rodearla, un intenso miedo la inundó.

 _«¡_ _Shield_ _!»_ gritó en su mente.

Vio con sorpresa un destello blanco que la cegó por unos segundos, la otra persona gritó y la soltó, Sakura cayó al suelo y jadeó varias veces poniendo sus manos en su cuello.

Se dio cuenta que _Shield_ la estaba rodeando, observó cómo la persona estaba cubierta por una larga gabardina, pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo parecía estar flotando.

Aquel ser rodeó el escudo formado a su alrededor luego se detuvo una vez más frente a ella, Sakura pudo vislumbrar como sus ojos violetas brillaron por unos segundos.

—Al final serán mías, sólo estas prolongando lo inevitable —murmuró.

Sakura se levantó con dificultad, podía sentir que el ambiente están pesado, todo estaba cargado de una magia oscura.

—¿Por qué? ¡Ellas son mis amigas! —Sakura gritó.

La otra persona se rió.

—La magia no es amiga, estúpida niña te voy a destruir y a todos los que amas —la otra persona susurró con emoción.

Sakura vio en su mente los rostros de su familia y amigos.

Esos ojos violetas la miraron con dureza, Sakura no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, quien quiera que fuera esa persona le tenia un profundo odio.

— _Orientis_ _magia_ —la persona susurró.

Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron vidriosos, estiró su mano y sacó la llave.

—Libérate —murmuró en un trance.

El encapuchado sonrió abiertamente, alrededor del escudo se vio un aura morada.

Sakura caminó hacia el encapuchado con el báculo en su mano, estaba a punto de salir del escudo cuando alas blancas le bloquearon el paso.

—¡Despierta! —Yue le gritó.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces y dio un paso hacia atrás con sorpresa.

Yue y Kero estaban frente a ella, el encapuchado soltó un rugido, agarró su gabardina y giró desvaneciéndose del lugar.

—Kero, Yue —Sakura susurró, miró a su alrededor, _Shield_ había regresado a ser carta, la había protegido hasta que llegaron sus guardianes.

—Sentimos tu magia ser absorbida —Kero le dijo con seriedad, Yue asintió.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos veían con miedo el báculo.

—No tenía control, le iba a entregar el báculo —murmuró con pesadez—. Su magia es seductora, hace que me pierda.

Yue y Kero se miraron con preocupación.

Sakura sostuvo con fuerza el báculo mientras lo miraba atormentada, ¿Acaso terminaría entregando su magia? Creyó ser más fuerte pero acababa de comprobar que le faltaba mucho si no podía mantener el control frente aquel ser.

Necesitaba urgentemente contactar a Eriol, se negaba a pedirle ayuda a él.

 _«Te voy a destruir y a todos los que amas»_ se repitió en su mente una y otra vez.

* * *

—Él está aquí —una voz susurró.

Se escuchó una risa resonar en la oscuridad.

—No importa, mientras tenga a _Void_ bajo control estaremos un paso adelante.

La otra persona frunció el ceño y miró a su lado, podía ver un cuerpo ser rodeado con una magia púrpura.

—Se puede salir de control.

Sintió a su acompañante moverse a su lado, lo observó mientras ponía su mano frente a aquél cuerpo y se ponía a meditar.

—Está creado para servirme, no se saldrá de control, debes cuidar al descendiente de Clow, no lo podemos tener interfiriendo.

El otro asintió, por algo estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, habían previsto la llegada del descendiente.

—Su magia es fuerte.

—Pero no lo suficiente para escapar al hechizo de _Void_ , mientras ella esté bajo nuestro control no habrá nada que la dueña pueda hacer.

La otra persona miró con escepticismo una pequeña carta rosa flotando a unos pasos de ellos, la carta de vez en cuando trataba de escapar con su dueña, pero como bien le había dicho su compañero, les faltaba magia a aquellos dos para saber con qué estaban lidiando.

—Clow vendrá.

—No es Clow, es su reencarnación y no es lo suficientemente fuerte tampoco... Deja de buscar pretextos y regresa a trabajar.

La otra persona hizo una reverencia y salió de aquella habitación, su misión era simple, aún así sentía que todo se le iba a complicar con la llegada del descendiente de Clow.

* * *

Sakura colgó su celular con frustración, no importaba a que hora llamara a Eriol, él nunca contestaba.

Se miró al espejo y reacomodó su uniforme, agradecía que estuvieran usando el de invierno, pues cubría bien las marcas que se le habían formado.

Aquél ser, persona o lo que fuera la había agarrado tan fuerte que le dejó marcados sus dedos alrededor de su cuello.

No quería que Tomoyo o Shuji se angustiaran por las marcas.

En especial el segundo, en la noche le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole perdón por dejarlo en el cine, y como era de esperarse él muy amablemente le dijo que no había problema.

Su papá le había avisado que tenía que llegar temprano a la universidad.

—Sakura —Kero le dijo desde la puerta, había pasado la noche vigilando junto con Yue la casa.

—Estoy bien Kero, descansa, estuvieron despiertos toda la noche —le pidió tomando su mochila.

Kero la vio con preocupación, Yue se había ido antes del amanecer, sabía que Touya le iba a preguntar porque no había regresado y ambos decidieron que le diría que estuvieron entrenando hasta tarde con Sakura.

—¿Aún no hay respuesta de Clow? —Kero le preguntó cruzando sus diminutas patas.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y bajó las escaleras para ir a la puerta y ponerse sus zapatos.

—Sakura, puedes pedirle ayuda al... —Kero comenzó a decir pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

—No Kero, no lo haré, Meiling no debió decirle nada —murmuró poniéndose sus zapatos, suspiró y miró a su guardián—. Lo resolveremos solos, no sabemos qué pasaría si se rompiera el precio de Void, es muy arriesgado que él esté aquí, lo evitaré a toda costa.

Sakura tomó su mochila y salió de la casa, Kero regresó a la habitación e hizo que el libro con las cartas saliera del cajón, se concentró, no importaba cuanto insistiera, Void se negaba a hablar con él y su ama no la llamaba por aquél día.

Suspiró con frustración y regresó el libro al cajón, Yue estaba a punto de volar a Inglaterra a buscar a Clow.

Sobre todo por lo que había pasado el día anterior, ese ser podía absorber la magia de Sakura con facilidad, y estaban seguros de que su plan no era dejarla únicamente sin magia, parecía que tampoco la quería dejar viva.

* * *

—¡Sakura! —le gritaron.

Ella volteó y vio a Meiling correr a ella. Sakura suspiró.

—Ayer... Lo siento, él se enteró sin querer... —Meiling le comenzó a explicar.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No Meiling, perdóname, no debí reaccionar así, es solo que...

Meiling vio con tristeza a su amiga, podía entender pues cuando Syaoran rompió su compromiso ella se había sentido igual, verlo había sido difícil.

Escucharon el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

—Espero que te toque en nuestro salón —Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. En serio me alegra volver a verlo... Verte.

Meiling le dio una ligera sonrisa, le iba a comentar algo pero una voz grave la interrumpió.

—Señorita Kinomoto creo que el timbre ya sonó —el maestro Ikari le dijo con seriedad.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y asintió.

—Si, ya me iba —murmuró, ese maestro la ponía de nervios—. Te veo en un rato Meiling —le dijo a su amiga la cual asintió.

Sakura caminó a su salón y dejó a Meiling con el profesor, él miró a la nueva alumna con curiosidad.

—¿Nueva? —le preguntó.

Meiling tuvo ganas de hacer girar sus ojos pero se contuvo.

—Si, debo ir por mi horario —le contestó.

El maestro arqueó una ceja y la vio con algo como burla.

—Espero no te toque en mi grupo, no me gusta la impuntualidad —le dijo y caminó hacia su salón.

Meiling lo vio con molestia, ¿Acaso era maestro? Era bastante joven, entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía alejarse, no le había gustado el tono de voz con el que le había hablado a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura se acomodó en su asiento, Shuji la veía con curiosidad.

—¿Tu padre está bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

Sakura asintió, odiaba mentirle al chico pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa.

—Sólo fue el susto, ¿Verdad Tomoyo? —dijo mirando a su amiga la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si Shuji, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

El maestro entró y aclaró su garganta mientras veía dos hojas en sus manos.

—Tenemos dos estudiantes de intercambio, quiero que les den la bienvenida y los hagan sentir cómodos —leyó el primer nombre con una diminuta sonrisa—. Li Syaoran y... —cambió de hoja y arqueó una ceja con sorpresa—. Li Meiling.

Ambos entraron y se pararon junto al maestro, varios compañeros empezaron a murmurar pues recordaban a aquellos primos.

Shuji había tenido su brazo recargado en la paleta de la banca de Sakura, estaba con medio cuerpo girado hacia ella.

—Joven Li por favor siéntese detrás de la señorita Daidouji, señorita Li, detrás de Kinomoto —el maestro les indicó.

Ambos caminaron a sus respectivos lugares, Syaoran y Shuji intercambiaron miradas cuando el primero pasó frente a él.

Sakura nunca dejó de ver su banca, ¿Por qué siempre lo sentaban cerca de ella?

A la hora del receso Sakura vio a Meiling y Syaoran ser rodeados por sus amigos, les estaban preguntando cosas, ella se mantuvo a distancia.

—Escuché que hace años estudiaron en la misma primaria —Shuji le dijo.

Sakura desvió su mirada y asintió.

—Si, éramos amigos —le contó.

—¿Eran?

Sakura miró al suelo y se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando se fueron a Hong Kong nos distanciamos.

Shuji la miró fijamente, Sakura había dicho esas palabras de manera triste.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás arreglar eso —él le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura lo miró y luego vio detrás de él, como habían estado caminando, Syaoran y Meiling habían quedado detrás de ellos, por unos segundos cruzó la mirada con Syaoran, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, él la estaba viendo fijamente.

Miró de nuevo a Shuji y se encogió de hombros.

—Hay cosas que son mejor dejarlas en el pasado.

Shuji la miró extrañado, ella siguió caminando.

—Espero eso no incluya nuestra fallida ci... Salida al cine —Shuji le dijo alcanzándola.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

—No, eso es otra cosa.

 _«Él es mi pasado... espero que tú seas mi futuro»_ Sakura pensó con pesadez, no iba a cambiar nada ahora que él estaba ahí, iban a resolver el asunto de las cartas y de nuevo cada quien tomaría su rumbo.

* * *

A la hora de la salida Sakura se subió al techo de la escuela, ese día Tomoyo y Shuji tenían sus respectivas actividades, así que ella los esperaba ahí.

—¿Cuántas cartas van? —escuchó detrás de ella.

Sakura no volteó.

—Siete —le contestó.

—¿Hiragizawa...?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo he podido contactar —ella lo interrumpió—. Dijiste que su magia era diferente a la nuestra.

Syaoran se puso a su lado, no la miró tampoco.

—Es difícil de explicar pero... Es poderosa y... —frunció el ceño.

—Maligna —Sakura terminó.

Syaoran asintió.

—No debes pelear sola, quien quiera que sea no va a medirse como Clow lo hizo, está aquí para destruirte —Syaoran murmuró.

La maldad que había sentido ese día en el aire era algo que lo tenía impaciente, pues con todo y todo la chica a su lado en un tiempo fue su amiga.

—Necesito aumentar mi nivel de magia, no es suficiente con lo que he alcanzado con Yue y Kero —ella susurró.

Syaoran finalmente la miró.

—Yo te ayudaré.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, por un momento vio a ese Syaoran que le había robado el corazón, pero él parpadeó y la mirada fría regresó.

 _«No te ilusiones Sakura, el precio por sellar a Void se debe mantener»_ ella pensó con tristeza.

* * *

Pregunta que todos harán ¿Por qué Syaoran no sintió el segundo ataque? Si se dan cuenta Syaoran sintió la otra magia y en el segundo ataque, Kero y Yue sintieron la magia de Sakura ser absorbida, dos situaciones parecidas pero que no lo son ;)

La frase del principio la tomamos de la traducción literal de la película, es mejor que la traducción latina ;)

Nos desesperan los inicios jaja tenemos tantos planes que quisiéramos saltarnos todo el intro pero no lo haremos.

Nadie reconocido el apellido del maestro jajajajaja.

Ok, no sabemos cuándo actualizaremos o cual historia pero no desesperen.

¿Sabían que Liz ganó un premio? No mencionó nada en las actualizaciones pasadas :/ pero ganó con una historia original :D

Próximo capítulo, drama SS ;D


	4. Chapter 4

De regreso! Si usted sé que no hemos actualizado la otra, pero ésta nos tiene más inspirados :D

Liz ganó otro premio jaja un día me va a dejar botado :'(

¿Saben lo difícil que es tener tantos personajes?

Agradecemos a:

ValSmile: Tiene a Void, en el primer capítulo explicamos que Sakura no sería la misma, imagínate todo lo que perdió ese día, ninguno de los dos puede ser igual aunque tendrán rastros de las personalidades canon ;) el malo jaja sí, será de lo peor, en clear card están en diferentes salones y eso como que les quita oportunidad para interactuar, aquí lo que más queremos es que lo hagan para el drama jejejejeje ;)

Flor de cerezoNFTLC: jajajaja despertamos instintos asesinos ^^' lo notaste! Fuiste la única jajajajaja, en ésta historia no sabrán si es bueno o malo ;) qué gusto que lo veas así, es un personaje que nunca cambiaremos, es perfecto para Meiling :D

Merly: En esta será más drama que romance :D jaja esa pregunta de Syaoran... Jejejeje ^^' las historias de Liz están en Wattpad, el usuario lo dejé en la biografía, créeme que valen la pena leer ;)

July: Gracias!

isabelweasleygranger: Gracias por las felicitaciones! La tensión y el drama irán en aumento jajajaja ;) sabemos que te gustará este capítulo :D

Sakiali12: Que bueno que te guste! Nos encanta leer lo mucho que les gusta cada capítulo, nos anima a escribir más seguido. La historia de Liz se llama "incongruente" está en Wattpad, el nombre de usuario lo pusimos en la biografía ;) te la recomiendo mucho.

politali22: Buenas preguntas que no te podemos resolver jaja, pero te prometemos muchos sorpresas y escenas tensas entre esos dos :D

CarGian: Nos reservamos los comentarios hacia Shuji jejejeje pero tiene razón de existir que tal vez no se imaginan ;) que bueno que te guste la historia!

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: qué bueno que te guste! Jaja esas historias son SS al 100% y ahora que lo mencionas no terminamos de editar EDSMA, debemos seguir editando ^^'

pao: Gracias! Lamentamos ser malos jajajaja no la verdad no, nos encanta hacer sufrir a nuestros personajes ^^'

Miaka-chann: lo sentimos! No prometemos felicidad por un buen rato ^^'

Ahora si a leer

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

El aire frió golpeaba su cara, podía escuchar sus pasos y respiración resonar a su alrededor, aún estaba oscuro, pero así le gustaba.

Corría alrededor de su complejo de departamentos, lo hizo hasta que sus pulmones estuvieron a punto de colapsar, se detuvo y se inclinó hacia el frente poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de retomar el aliento.

¿Por qué extrañaba el aire de Tomoeda? Era como el de Hong Kong...

Jadeó varias veces para controlar su errática respiración, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, de vez en cuando un profundo vacío lo inundaba, y cuando eso pasaba sentía una profunda impotencia.

Por eso ejercitaba hasta que sus músculos le exigieran descanso, por eso practicaba con su magia en cada momento libre, no soportaba aquél sentimiento.

Miró su reloj, se tenía que ir a bañar y luego tenía que ir al bosque del parque pingüino, habían quedado para practicar.

Regresó a su hogar, era muy temprano pero si practicaban a esa hora nadie se daría cuenta.

Después de bañarse se puso unos jeans y una playera negra, metió su uniforme en una mochila y salió; Meiling se iba a ir sola a la escuela.

Llegó hasta el lugar, escondió su mochila y se dispuso a esperar, sabía que ella llegaría tarde, era algo que... Frunció el ceño, ¿Era algo que, qué?

—Buenos días —escuchó detrás de él.

Volteó y vio a la dueña de las cartas con sorpresa, no la esperaba tan temprano, se veía sumamente incómoda, sintió un tirón en su corazón pero como siempre, decidió ignorarlo.

—No esperaba que llegarás temprano —él murmuró.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo dije, no soy la misma —ella le dijo sacando su llave, se debían concentrar—. ¡Libérate!

Syaoran la vio impasible y cruzó sus brazos, parecía que no quería estar ahí.

—¿A lo que venimos eh? —susurró molesto.

Sakura ignoró su comentario.

—Cada que una carta es activada, su magia es la mía, pero luego se transforma, como cuando yo las transformé de cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿No se resisten?

Sakura sacó sus cartas, las vio con tristeza y asintió.

—Cuando son transformadas puedo sentir su agonía, me siento tan impotente —le contó.

—Dudo que sean transformadas, deben de estar siendo controladas ¿Has tratado de sentir a las que han desaparecido?

Sakura asintió, no sabía si contarle el acontecimiento del día anterior.

—¿La magia puede ser absorbida? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Syaoran la vio con confusión.

—¿Absorbida? —Sakura asintió—. Si la persona tiene poderes superiores a la que quiere absorber sí, no sólo eso, la magia debe ser ligeramente parecida.

—Si puede controlar las cartas es porque su magia es parecida —Sakura murmuró.

Syaoran la vio con detenimiento, llevaba cuello alto y parecía estar nerviosa por algo aparte de su presencia.

—Absorbe mi magia —Sakura le pidió viéndolo directamente a los ojos por primera vez.

Él la vio incrédulo.

—¿Qué? No, eso es peligroso —le dijo seriamente.

Sakura caminó a él con seguridad, necesitaba eso.

—Esto es lo que necesito, si me vas a ayudar necesito que lo hagas —dijo con firmeza.

Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Sakura desvió su mirada, no quería contarle.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Quieres que te ayude pero me ocultas cosas —él le dijo molesto.

Sakura lo vio fijamente ¿por qué le costaba tanto contarle? No quería preocuparlo, aunque si _Void_ había hecho bien su trabajo, eso no debería ser problema.

—Van dos veces que siento que se lleva mi magia, una fue en sueños, otra... ayer —le contó.

Syaoran la vio con el ceño fruncido ¿por qué no sintió eso?

Sakura suspiró y sacudió su cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba a él.

—Su magia me llama...

Syaoran sintió de nuevo ese doloroso tirón en su corazón ¿cómo que la llamaba?

—Cierra la ojos —él le pidió en un susurro.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa pero hizo lo que le pidió, necesitaba eso, tenía miedo de hacer eso justo con él pero debía de hacerlo.

Syaoran se alejó de ella y se concentró, buscó su aura, había leído sobre lo que iban a hacer pero jamás lo había intentado.

— _Videt_ —Syaoran susurró y dejó fluir su magia, vio claramente su aura rodear la de Sakura, ella se estremeció.

Sakura sintió la magia de Syaoran, era tal y como la recordaba... sintió como la rodeaba.

— _Orientis_ _magia_ —Syaoran volvió a susurrar.

Sakura reconoció inmediatamente esas palabras, volvió a sentir la magia seducirla y trató de resistirse, mientras más luchaba contra eso peor se sentía, agarraba con fuerza su báculo.

Syaoran la observó, tenía ganas de detener todo, la podía sentir luchar contra él, su corazón latía en su pecho a gran velocidad, Sakura empezaba a reflejar dolor en su rostro.

Estuvo a punto de detener todo cuando ella puso el báculo frente a ella.

—¡ _Windy_! —gritó.

La carta se activó y Syaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse para que su ataque no le llegara. Saltó a la rama de un árbol, vio con alivio que Sakura había regresado en sí.

Veía sorprendida frente a ella, luego frunció el ceño y lo miró de manera acusatoria.

—Te contuviste —le acusó enojada.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja, había esperado que no se diera cuenta.

—No tanto como crees —él le dijo bajando del árbol.

Sakura hizo un sonido de frustración con su garganta y giró molesta dándole la espalda.

—No me protejas, necesito esto ¿por qué lo haces? —le preguntó con la voz como quebrada.

Creyó que el sello de _Void_ sería efectivo para esa situación, por eso aceptó su ayuda, esperaba que la tratara como cuando llegó a Tomoeda por primera vez.

Syaoran la vio molesto, no porque no sintiera algo romántico hacia ella significaba que la odiara o algo.

La vio inhalar y exhalar lentamente, sus manos se veían blancas por la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando el báculo, de pronto giró y lo vio fijamente.

—¡ _Thunder_! —gritó.

Syaoran vio incrédulo el ataque ir hacia él, saltó hacia atrás evitando ser golpeado por tan solo unos segundos ¿estaba loca?

—¡ _Windy_! —volvió a gritar.

Syaoran juntó sus manos, giró una y luego las separó apareciendo su espada, si así quería jugar...

—Dios del fuego ¡Ve!

Su ataque venció con facilidad a _Windy_.

—¡ _Thunder_! —ella gritó de nuevo.

—Dios del rayo ¡Ve! —ambos ataques impactaron a metros de ellos, una vez más el de él fácilmente venció a la carta.

Sakura estaba jadeando, Syaoran bajó su espada la vio fríamente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y giró para alejarse de él, lo que habían hecho antes le había afectado, por unos momentos había dejado ir su magia hacia él pero en última instancia la logró controlar.

Se sentía cansada y frustrada, regresó su báculo a llave, definitivamente él era más fuerte que ella, así como el que le estaba quitando sus cartas, necesitaba a Eriol, estaba segura que él no se iba a contener a la hora de absorber su magia.

Syaoran la vio alejarse, de nuevo ese sentimiento de vacío lo llenó, una desesperación se formó dentro de él, sentía que ella lo había atacado para sacar algo que llevaba guardado, un resentimiento que aún no superaba.

—¡Lo siento! —Syaoran le gritó antes de que ella se alejara más.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y apretó sus manos con fuerza pero no volteó.

—Siento no sentir lo mismo que tú, siento no poder regresar tus sentimientos ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —Syaoran le preguntó angustiado, era verdad lamentaba no poder sentirse como ella.

Sakura volteó pero no lo miró.

—Esto fue un error —susurró, tenía que salir de ahí.

Syaoran la vio con enojo y caminó a ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hasta el perdón se lo pudiste dar tan fácilmente? ¡Todo se lo diste sin el más mínimo esfuerzo! —Syaoran le dijo furioso.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, le estaba reclamando por Yukito, sus ojos estaban llenos de coraje, la veía fijamente y apretaba su mandíbula, por unos momentos ella pudo ver también algo como dolor en esos ojos ambarianos.

—No... Yo no... —desvió la mirada, ¿por qué le reclamaba eso?

Syaoran frunció el ceño, estaba molesto porque cuando se trataba de Yukito ella siempre se dejaba ir con facilidad.

Sintió una dolorosa presión en su pecho.

A lo lejos unos ojos grises veían el intercambio con interés.

—La mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón no —se dijo a sí mismo, no dudaba ni por un momento que el descendiente de Clow iba a terminar por romper el hechizo de _Void_.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, su cabeza le dolía y no podía lidiar con Syaoran en esos momentos.

Él la vio alejarse, ese vacío invadió de nuevo su ser, tenía ganas de gritar con frustración.

 _«¿Por qué?»_

* * *

Meiling y Tomoyo casi podían cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, ambas sabían que Sakura y Syaoran se habían visto para entrenar.

Pero parecía que algo había salido terriblemente mal.

—Te ves pálida —Shuji le dijo con preocupación.

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No dormí bien —ella respondió.

El maestro Ikari estaba anotando unas operaciones en el pizarrón, parecía estar teniendo mucha diversión.

—En cuanto terminen, cambien sus cuadernos con la persona de atrás de ustedes para revisión —les dijo.

Sakura no se podía concentrar, suspiró frustrada, estaba analizando en su mente todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Más que nada el momento en el que Syaoran trató de absorber su magia, se movió con incomodidad en su lugar, le costaba admitir que la magia de Syaoran se parecía mucho a esa que la había rodeado el día anterior.

Si no fuera por el color, diría que eran la misma.

Trató de resolver lo mejor que pudo sus operaciones y luego le dio su cuaderno a Meiling.

—Sakura, te equivocaste en la mitad —Meiling susurró después de unos minutos habiendo observado los resultados en el pizarrón.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza con pesadez, había prometido que no dejaría que la situación con las cartas le afectara y ahí estaba, haciendo justamente eso.

Volvieron a cambiar cuadernos y Sakura se puso a analizar sus respuestas, en realidad sus errores eran mínimos, había calculado mal el resultado pero toda la operación estaba bien.

—Te puedo tutorear de nuevo —Shuji le dijo habiendo volteado a ver como le había ido.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo para muchas cosas.

—No es necesario, como no dormí bien no me concentré bien —ella le respondió, podía sentir la mirada de Syaoran.

Shuji le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

El timbre sonó anunciando el receso.

—Pasen a dejar sus cuadernos al escritorio antes de salir —el profesor les dijo.

Todos comenzaron a hacerlo, Sakura y Meiling fueron las últimas, al ver los resultados de Sakura el profesor arqueó una ceja.

—¿No quedamos en que no se iba a distraer señorita Kinomoto? —le dijo en un tono irónico.

Sakura bajó su mirada.

—Lo siento, tuve una mañana difícil —ella murmuró.

El profesor asintió.

—Tal vez necesite horas extras de estudio... O dejar de lado eso que la distrae, de cualquier forma se llevará tarea extra.

Sakura asintió y salió del salón con los hombros bajos.

Meiling prácticamente aventó su cuaderno al escritorio y miró con molestia al profesor.

Él seguía revisando las operaciones de Sakura.

—¿Algún problema señorita Li? —le preguntó sin mirarla.

—¿No se supone que está para ayudar? —ella le preguntó molesta.

El profesor la miró por encima de sus lentes y arqueó una ceja.

—¿No lo hago?

Meiling lo vio fijamente, parecía estarla retando.

—Puedo apostar que más de un alumno tuvo los mismos errores o más, y no lo veo dándoles ese mismo sermón.

El profesor dejó el cuaderno y cruzó sus brazos.

—Eso difícilmente fue un sermón —le informó.

Meiling hizo girar sus ojos, el profesor la vio divertido.

—Algo me dice que es su primera vez siendo maestro —ella murmuró—. Cualquiera le hubiera preguntado a Sakura qué se la había complicado pero usted...

Sacudió su cabeza molesta, estaba segura que se iba a ganar detención, pero el profesor solo la veía con interés.

—Con permiso profesor Ikari —ella espetó dándose la vuelta para salir del salón.

—Lien —escuchó antes de que saliera, volteó con sorpresa, el profesor le sonreía de manera burlona—. Profesor Lien Ikari.

Ella lo miró con molestia antes de volver a girar y esa vez sí salir del salón.

A ella no la engañaba, se estaba ensañando con Sakura e iba a descubrir porque.

* * *

Sakura se sentó con sus amigas, rara vez comía con ellas porque por lo normal platicaba con Tomoyo sobre las cartas, pero todas estaban emocionadas con la llegada de los Li.

Estaban sentadas debajo de un árbol comiendo sus bentos.

—Que triste que Rika se haya cambiado de escuela —Meiling les estaba diciendo.

—Se fue hace dos años ¿Verdad Sakura? —Chiharu comentó.

Ella asintió comiendo lentamente de su bento, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre.

—Por cierto ¿Si saliste con Shuji? —Naoko le preguntó con interés.

Sakura se sonrojó, asintió y evitó a toda costa la mirada de Meiling.

—Si pero mi padre tuvo un problema y lo tuvimos que dejar a medias —les contó en voz baja.

—Pobre, Takashi me dijo que estaba muy emocionado —Chiharu les contó.

Sakura no se atrevió a mirar a sus amigas, menos a la de ojos rojizos.

—Olvidé mi agua, ahorita regreso —murmuró levantándose y huyendo al interior de la escuela.

Se recargó sobre una de las paredes y suspiró, tenía que hablar con Meiling sobre Shuri, no querían que mal entendiera las cosas, aunque bueno, habían pasado cinco años, ya era tiempo de superarlo.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, afortunadamente no les había mentido a sus amigas, sí había olvidado su agua.

Cuando giró en el pasillo para ir a su locker chocó con un cuerpo.

Pero antes de caer esa persona la tomó del brazo.

—Perdón —ella dijo, pero al levantar su rostro vio esa fría mirada de nuevo.

Syaoran la observaba con detenimiento, soltó su mano rápidamente y asintió.

—Esta bien —murmuró pasando a su lado.

Sakura miró hacia el techo y suspiró con pesadez de pronto se puso tensa al igual que Syaoran, una carta se había activado.

Ambos giraron mirando a su alrededor tratando de localizarla, Sakura sintió la intensa agonía de su amiga al ser transformada y el lugar comenzó a temblar.

Se escucharon gritos y la alarma de la escuela comenzó a sonar, Sakura volteó hacia arriba un pedazo de techo se cuarteó.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchó antes de ser aventada con brusquedad a un lado y caer al suelo, escuchó un fuerte estruendo, donde había estado parada ahora había un enorme trozo del techo.

Syaoran estaba sobre ella, veía hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido, el lugar no dejaba de temblar.

—Vamos —le dijo levantándose y tomando su mano para levantarla y luego para jalarla hacia la salida.

—Es _Earthy_ —ella dijo con nerviosismo, salieron por la puerta, todos sus compañeros habían corrido despavoridos hacia el punto de reunión.

Vieron a la carta materializarse frente a ellos.

Sakura sacó su llave y Syaoran apareció su espada.

—¡Libérate! —el báculo se formó—. ¡ _Wood_!

Vieron a _Wood_ ir hacia _Earthy_ , pero los ojos de la segunda se tornaron morados y el lugar tembló con más fuerza.

Una serpiente de tierra se formó frente a ellos, está se irguió y creció más y más alto.

 _Wood_ giró alrededor de la serpiente, Sakura recordó como la había atrapado esa primera vez, pero los ojos de la serpiente se tornaron morados, se hizo más ancha y rompió las raíces de _Wood_ con facilidad, luego bajó de golpe hacia donde estaba ellos.

—¡ _Jump_! —Sakura saltó hacia un lado y Syaoran hacia el otro, la serpiente se impactó donde habían estado parados, luego giró hacia Sakura y se abalanzó contra ella.

—Dios del trueno ¡Ve! —Syaoran dijo, un fuerte rayo impactó la serpiente, ésta gruñó con agonía mientras Syaoran mantenía su ataque.

—¡Basta, la estás lastimando! —Sakura le gritó.

—¡Conviértete en carta! —Syaoran dijo presionando más.

La carta regresó a su forma real, Sakura vio en sus ojos una terrible agonía, saltó hacia Syaoran.

—¡ _Shield_! —el escudo las cubrió a ella y la carta, Syaoran la vio con sorpresa.

Sakura miró a _Earthy_ con preocupación.

—Ama —la carta susurró antes de que sus ojos se volvieran morados de nuevo, el lugar volvió a temblar, la tierra se partió entre Sakura y la carta, se volvió a formar la serpiente de tierra pero esta vez tenía un cuerno puntiagudo en su cabeza.

— _Earthy_ , lucha —Sakura le rogó pero una vez más se abalanzó contra ella.

—Ráfaga —escuchó detrás de ella y sintió unos brazos agarrarla y quitarla del lugar.

Syaoran los movió con su ráfaga por varios lados, saltando de un lado a otro evitando el ataque de _Earthy_ hasta que en un descuido logró alcanzar a Sakura rasgándole el cuello de su blusa.

De pronto la atmósfera cambió, Sakura sintió de nuevo la magia rodeándola, soltó el báculo y cayó de espaldas, la carta se hizo transparente.

Syaoran aterrizó en el suelo con Sakura en sus brazos desmayada, sentía aquella presencia maligna a su alrededor, con una mano sostenía su espada y con la otra a Sakura.

De pronto la magia desapareció de golpe miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, la escuela estaba totalmente cuarteada, escuchaba gritos y llanto a lo lejos.

Miró a la chica en sus brazos y vio el cuello rasgado de su uniforme, movió un poco la tela para ver si la carta le había causado daño y notó varias marcas en su cuello.

Frunció más el ceño y e hizo a un lado la tela, eran marcas entre moradas y verdes, definitivamente moretones, lo peor, que parecían ser dedos.

 _«¿Quién te hizo esto?»_ pensó sintiendo una presión en su pecho con el ya conocido tirón en su corazón.

* * *

¡Está de regreso!

Obvio no podíamos dejarlo fuera jaja y no sabrán si Lien es malo o bueno ;D

¿No aman el drama entre SS?

Tenemos tantas escenas ya armadas.

Tal vez actualizamos en estos días, queremos meter la historia a un concurso y necesita tener cinco capítulos, crucen los dedos para que tengamos suerte.

5 reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Son las 7:34am en Londres jaja, así que no estoy loco por actualizar a esta hora.

Antes que nada, explicaciones:

Verán, Liz tuvo una situación familiar algo grave el fin de semana, ha sido muy duro para ella y aunque me mandó su parte, no estaba completa así que la terminé yo. No sé cuál do podremos agarrar ritmo de nuevo, les pido mucha paciencia pues Liz escribe la mitad de los capítulos pero edita el 100% así que se imaginarán como ando sufriendo.

Ella no se va a pasar por aquí hasta no sé cuando, así que si tienen Wattpad, me encantaría que le dejarán un mensaje de ánimo, en serio lo necesita, si no en los reviews lo pueden hacer.

Ojalá me hagan ese enorme favor, no se imaginan el fin de semana que tuvo :(

Agradecemos a:

Guest: ¡Gracias!

Sakiali12: jajaja qué bueno que te guste, aunque luego nos odian por tanto sufrimiento ^^'

isabelweasleygranger: jajaja bello Lien, no diremos mucho hasta dentro de varios capítulos :D pero definitivamente hay M/L :D

penpaupau: si es que lo rompemos ;)

ThisisMel: aquí la tienes :D

politali22: Tienes una imaginación parecida a la de Liz, con eso te digo todo jejejejeje ;)

July: Puede ser jaja, serían interesante que siendo malo caiga con Mei no? Jaja ;)

ValSmile: Ese era el chiste, hemos metido varias cosas de la película etc, que padre que lo noten!

Flower Marie princess: ¡Gracias! Escribimos para ustedes con el corazón!

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: ¡Gracias! Saludos!

CarGian: No fue tu imaginación, si lo hizo jeje ;) drama, mucho drama con esos dos y de hecho con todos :D

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Es un personaje con el que nos hemos encariñado, la otra pregunta, creo que sabes la respuesta ;)

Kate.217: ¡Gracias! Ojalá también este te guste.

Ap423: Hola, bienvenida a nuestra historia, que bueno que te guste la trama, como no nos conoces bien deja te explico: solemos dar poco a poco la información, nos gusta hacerlo así, por eso no hemos explicado a detalle la situación de Syaoran, la vamos a ir dando de a poco. Sí hemos visto Tsubasa, de hecho algunas cosas las vamos a tomar de ahí, pero esa frase en especial no es una de ellas, no queremos mezclar tanto ambos mundos (de por si está de locos con tanto clon) la frase es de mi autoría jaja y aunque esta basada en Tsubasa no la quise dejar igual, sólo parecida. Gracias por los comentarios sobre comas, en ésta plataforma es difícil corregir por eso lo hacemos en Wattpad, sobre el concurso pff les contamos al final del capítulo. Saludos! Ojalá te diga gustando :D

ElizzeKomatsu: Le he dicho a Liz que haga un apartado para comentar pero bueno, ahorita no puede, era para otra cosa, el poder en uno si está en los wattys, a ver como le va, crucen los dedos :D

Lin Lu Lo Li: Gracias! Pobre Sakura, no le queda de otra :(

Azumi-Ly: Gracias! Ojalá te guste :D

Sayuri-Jenny: Aquí lo tienes :D

mel: Continuando :D

Littleblackrose: En este no lo van a ver celoso del bello Lien... Pero eso no significa que no se van a confrontar jajajaja ;) je en esta no va a haber mucha risa ^^' ya nos odiarán

Uff muchas respuestas, ahora si a leer:

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

 _—Basta Clow —escuchó a su alrededor._

 _Una risa divertida siguió a tal petición._

 _—Dije basta, te voy a acusar..._

 _—Eres un llorón._

 _Sakura miró a su alrededor confundida, estaba parada justo en medio de un largo pasillo alfombrado, podía ver al fondo un gran ventanal._

 _Caminó tratando de encontrar las voces._

 _—Te comportas como un idiota —volvió a escuchar._

 _Sakura caminó hasta la única puerta abierta y se asomó._

 _Ahí vio a Eriol, estaba parado en lo que era una biblioteca, había libros de lado a lado en grandes estantes, en medio de ésta había cuatro sillones largos y una mesa de madera._

 _—No aguantas nada —Eriol dijo girando sus ojos con irritación._

 _—Te aprovechas de que lo controlas mejor... —escuchó a su izquierda._

 _Sakura volteó y vio a un niño pelirrojo, sus ojos eran del mismo tono de azul que los de Eriol, pero sus facciones eran distintas, las de ese chico era más finas, podía decir que era como un ángel._

 _Pero en esos momentos veía al más grande con una enorme molestia._

 _—Tú solito te limitas... O quién sabe, tus genes han de estar defectuosos —Eriol se burló._

 _Los ojos del niño brillaron con enojo._

 _Sakura vio con asombro que varios libros a su alrededor comenzaron a salir disparados hacia su amigo de lentes, pero éste hizo un movimiento con su mano y todos los libros giraron y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el pequeño._

 _El niño vio con temor la acción y puso sus brazos cruzados en frente de su rostro para protegerlo, pero todos cayeron antes de poder golpearlo._

 _—Como dije, Sying, tus genes son defectuosos, tu poder no es nada a comparación del mío —Eriol dijo con crueldad saliendo del lugar._

 _Sakura vio incrédula la espalda de su amigo, luego regresó su mirada al pequeño, había hecho puños sus manos y parecía temblar._

 _—Ya verás Clow, un día lograré todo lo que tú no —Sying murmuró con algo parecido al odio._

 _Todo alrededor de Sakura se disolvió y sintió como empezó a caer._

* * *

Sakura dio un ligero brinco y abrió sus ojos, estaba debajo de un árbol.

—Sakura.

Volteó y vio a Meiling y Tomoyo, ambas la observaban con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó? —ella les preguntó incorporándose.

Se escuchaban ambulancias y voces a lo lejos, Sakura vio el edificio de la escuela, estaba cuarteada, trozos faltaban en las paredes y casi todos los vidrios estaban rotos.

—Es mi culpa —susurró atormentada.

—No Sakura... es de quien esté detrás —Meiling trató de asegurarle pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No, si mi magia fuera más fuerte esto no estaría pasando —ella insistió.

—Deja de lamentarte como si fueras una niña débil —escuchó qué le dijeron con firmeza.

Las tres voltearon con sorpresa, Syaoran veía con dureza a Sakura, tenía el uniforme sucio y rasgado.

Sakura notó que sus ojos estaban más fríos que de costumbre, entrecerró los propios.

—Es fácil para ti juzgarme, no eres tú el que debería de estar controlando la situación —ella espetó levantándose lentamente.

Tomoyo y Meiling se levantaron también, vieron a ambos con cautela, el ambiente se empezó a sentir tenso.

—¿Y lamentándote lo vas a arreglar? —Syaoran le preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Sakura apretó sus manos con fuerza, él no entendía nada.

—No te veo encontrando tampoco una solución —ella le dijo molesta.

—Pero no me estoy lamentando, las cosas son como son, si no te sentías capaz de manejar las cartas me las debiste entregar cuando las pedí —él espetó—. Llevas años con ellas y tu nivel de magia no es suficiente para controlar la situación.

Sakura puso su mano en su llave, por unos momentos todos creyeron que formaría el báculo, increíblemente jaló con fuerza de ella y la aventó a los pies a Syaoran.

—Todas tuyas —giró y salió corriendo del lugar, Tomoyo vio lágrimas en sus ojos y siguió a su amiga sin dudar.

Syaoran no quitó la mirada de la llave a sus pies, frunció el ceño, su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho.

—No me importa que seas mi primo, eres un reverendo idiota —Meiling casi le gritó—. ¿Crees que Sakura la tiene fácil? ¡No sabes nada Xiao Lang!

Syaoran levantó su mirada y la miró con firmeza.

—Si no puede con la magia...

—¡Esto no es sobre la maldita magia! —su prima gritó, pasó su mano por su cabello con frustración—. Si tuvieras un nivel de magia superior como según tú crees, terminarías con el se...

Meiling se tragó sus palabras, no podía decirle, juraron nunca hablar del tema, no sabían que se desataría si él supiera la realidad de ese día.

—¿Con qué Meiling? ¿Con qué terminaría? —Syaoran preguntó caminando a ella.

Meiling dio unos pasos para atrás y sacudió su cabeza.

—Con esto, ya hubieras terminado con esto —ella le dijo rápidamente.

Syaoran se detuvo a unos pasos de su prima, podía ver en sus ojos que le estaba mintiendo.

—Señor Li y señorita Li, deberían estar con todo el grupo —el maestro Ikari les dijo.

Ambos voltearon con sorpresa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

—Si, lo siento —Meiling murmuró.

Syaoran regresó y recogió la llave, la guardó en su bolsa y sin mirar a los otros dos se dirigió a donde estaban los demás alumnos.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza con molestía y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Una Li sin magia, eso no es común —escuchó detrás de ella.

Meiling se detuvo en seco y después de unos segundos volteó y miró al profesor.

Él tenía los brazos cruzados y la veía divertido.

—¿Qué? —ella preguntó en un susurro.

El profesor hizo su cabeza de lado, parecía estarla estudiando.

—Al principio creí que la sabías ocultar como él, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no tienes, no hay rastro de magia en ti —él le dijo tan tranquilamente que parecían estar hablando del clima.

Meiling abrió y cerró su boca sin saber qué decir.

El profesor sacudió su cabeza y pasó a su lado sin dedicarle una mirada.

—Yo no diría nada, quién sabe que pasaría si el descendiente de Clow se entera de lo que le hizo _Void_ —le susurró al pasar junto a ella, luego se siguió de largo, nunca volteó.

Meiling sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar su voz tan cerca, aunque se lo adjudicó a lo que le había dicho.

Lo observó mientras se alejaba, un millón de preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

La más grave era: ¿Acaso ese profesor tenía magia?

* * *

—¡Sakura! —Tomoyo le llamó, estaban en los jardines de la parte trasera de la escuela.

Miró a su alrededor, no encontraba a su amiga por ningún lado, sabía que estaba muy mal por lo que había pasado, las palabras de Syaoran habían sido duras.

Caminó hacia el jardín botánico cuando sintió su celular vibrar, lo sacó sin quitar su mirada de su entorno y contestó sin mirar el nombre de la persona.

—Diga.

—¿Daidouji? —escuchó del otro lado de la línea, se detuvo con sorpresa.

—¿Hiragizawa? —preguntó en un susurro.

Escuchó un poco de ruido del otro lado y un suspiro.

—Si, soy yo... No le quise llamar a ella, lo siento —él le confesó.

Tomoyo puso ambas manos en el teléfono, quería colgar o insultarlo, cualquiera de las dos le bastaba, su amiga estaba buscándolo con desesperación.

Eriol tardó un poco en continuar.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó en voz baja.

Tomoyo apretó el celular con fuerza.

—¿Cómo crees? Lleva semanas tratando de contactarte y tú no te dignas a contestar, eres un...

—Espera... Ella no me ha llamado, no tengo ni una sola llamada o mensaje —él se defendió.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Te ha marcado hasta de este celular, no me vas a negar lo que yo he visto.

—No Daidouji, no tengo ninguna llamada de ustedes... No te mentiría, ni a ella, lo saben —Eriol dijo un tanto desesperado.

Tomoyo trató de poner su mal humor bajo control.

—Las cartas están desapareciendo —le contó en voz baja—. Se activan por sí solas y la atacan, van dos veces que sale lastimada.

Escuchó silencio del otro lado.

—Li está aquí —ella susurró.

—¿Qué? —Eriol preguntó con sorpresa.

—Llegaron hace unos días —vio a lo lejos que estaban comenzando a sacar a sus compañeros—. Tengo que irme, una de las cartas casi destruye la escuela.

—Esta bien —Eriol dijo y Tomoyo desconectó la llamada.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el jardín botánico de la escuela, entró, había hojas y flores destruidas en el suelo, también pudo notar vidrios.

El jardín solía estar protegido por grandes cristales en una estructura cuadrada, pero poco había aguantado la mencionada estructura ante el ataque de _Earthy_.

Al fondo encontró a Sakura sentada sobre sus piernas, tenía una maceta en sus manos, pétalos rosas la rodeaban.

—Hace meses traje una peonía... Son sus favoritas, ¿sabes? —escuchó a su amiga murmurar.

—Sakura, hay vidrios por todos lados, te puedes lastimar —Tomoyo le dijo acercándose a ella con cuidado.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada supera el dolor de verlo —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Tomoyo se agachó y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Lo sé, y aunque trato de entender lo que sientes no puedo, quisiera tener las palabras exactas para poder levantarte el ánimo, pero no las tengo... Solo puedo hacer esto —Tomoyo la abrazó con fuerza.

Sakura se aferró a su amiga dejando caer la maceta, comenzó a sollozar con todo su corazón, cada lágrima parecía desgarrarle el alma, no soportaba la mirada fría, ni las palabras golpeadas.

—Quisiera que nunca me hubiera dicho —Sakura susurró entre sollozos.

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos.

—Sakura, lo que él sentía era puro y real, y era tan intenso que _Void_ se lo llevó, estoy segura de que estás dolida pero dime algo... —alejó un poco a su amiga y la vio a los ojos—. Esos pequeños momentos que tuvieron, ¿en serio deseas que no hubieran pasado?

Sakura bajó la mirada, comenzó a recordar esos pocos días, la mirada gentil de Syaoran, su sonrisa, como se sonrojaba... El baile en la obra.

Limpió sus mejillas con la parte de atrás de su mano y sacudió su cabeza.

—No —contestó en una voz casi inaudible.

Tomoyo la ayudó a levantarse.

—No me gustaría que usarás a Shuji para olvidarlo, pero ustedes tienen algo —le recordó.

Sakura asintió.

—Debe de estar preocupado.

Su amiga de ojos amatistas asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos a asegurarnos que estén bien.

Sakura asintió y juntas salieron del lugar.

Una brisa movió los pétalos de peonías de manera circular, una luz morada rodeó cada uno de ellos y todos desaparecieron de golpe.

* * *

Meiling se metió entre el mar de estudiantes, estaban siendo llevados a la cancha de fútbol, trató de buscar a Tomoyo y Sakura, pero entre tanta gente no lo logró.

Las palabras del profesor le daban vueltas en la cabeza como si de una ruleta se tratara, algo en él le decía que sí sería capaz de decirle la verdad a su primo importándole muy poco las consecuencias de dicho acto.

 _«¿Debería decirle a Sakura?»_ pensó angustiada.

Varios maestros estaban al frente, estaban dando instrucciones, todos debían regresar a casa sin entrar al edificio, estaban esperando alguna autoridad.

—¿No te parece extraño que sólo la escuela haya sido tan afectada por el temblor? —escuchó a Chiharu preguntarle a Yamazaki.

Él por primera vez se veía serio, estaba aferrado a la mano de su novia.

—Tengo una respuesta... pero no es el momento de contarla —él contestó en voz baja.

Meiling caminó lejos de ellos, volvió a buscar a sus amigas cuando por fin las vio acercarse, venían de la parte de atrás de la escuela.

—Nos están mandando a nuestras casas —Meiling les dijo acercándose a ellas, tras observar mejor a Sakura pudo notar sus ojos hinchados y rojos—. Lo siento tanto Sakura, él...

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Meiling, debo aprender a vivir con esto.

Meiling pensaba debatirle eso pero escucharon una voz masculina llamar a Sakura, todas voltearon, era Shuji.

—¿Dónde estabas? Creí que algo te había pasado —Shuji le dijo realmente preocupado y poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

Sakura se sonrojó y asintió.

—Si, esque estábamos en el jardín botánico cuando fue el temblor —ella le dijo.

Shuji la vio con incertidumbre.

—Nunca entenderé tu afición a ir —comentó sacudiendo su cabeza—. Nos están desalojando, no podemos pasar por nuestra mochilas, parece que la escuela está por derrumbarse.

Sakura miró a lo lejos el edificio, estaba bastante dañado, le preocupaba lo que pasaría después.

—Supongo que es una suerte que estuviéramos en el receso —Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa.

—Aun así hay varios alumnos heridos, vengo de ayudar —Shuji les contó—. Vamos te llevo a tu casa.

Sakura vio a sus amigas con nervios, necesitaba hablar con ellas sobre lo que había pasado, pero la mirada preocupada de Shuji no la dejó negarse.

—Esta bien, vamos —finalmente le dijo.

Se despidieron de Tomoyo y Meiling y comenzaron a caminar junto con otros alumnos.

—Se preocupa por ella —Meiling murmuró.

Tomoyo asintió, vio a varios alumnos moverse y dejaron a la vista a Syaoran el cual estaba siguiendo con su mirada a su amiga y Shuji salir de la escuela, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya —Tomoyo murmuró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Meiling preguntó confundida.

—Nada, tengo algo que contarte —Tomoyo dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Meiling vio en una esquina al profesor Ikari platicando con otros maestros, pudo notar que aunque platicaba con los que lo rodeaban, la veía con una sonrisa. Se estremeció.

—Vamos, quiero salir de aquí —le pidió a Tomoyo.

* * *

—Cuando no te encontré pensé que algo te había pasado, me preocupe mucho —Shuji dijo, iban caminando por el parque pingüino.

Sakura bajó la mirada, Shuji se parecía demasiado a él, era como si la vida le estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad con alguien más.

—Lo siento Shuji, nunca quise que te sintieras así —ella dijo avergonzada.

—Ni tienes de que disculparte —él le dijo deteniéndose.

Sakura se dio la vuelta e hizo su cabeza de lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Shuji la vio fijamente por unos momentos luego tragó saliva con nervios.

—¿Sabes? Ayer te quería decir... —bajó la mirada nervioso.

Sakura tuvo un horrible deja-vu.

 _—Quiero decirte, que tú me gustas mucho —escuchó en su mente._

—Shuji... Sé que ayer salimos, pero...

Shuji la vio con sorpresa y luego con algo como tristeza.

—No te preocupes, tal vez fue muy rápido, yo sólo quería decirte que... —Shuji suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

Sakura desvió su mirada, no podía dejar que Syaoran interfiriera en su vida, si él no hubiera llegado seguramente estaría aceptando la confesión de Shuji sin problema.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a nadar? —ella le preguntó, él la vio con sorpresa, Sakura le sonrió—. Después de todo, no creo que tengamos clases y tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no?

Shuji sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

—Tienes razón —él comentó y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, Sakura se sentía extraña con esa nueva cita pero había decidido algo.

Por más que amara a Syaoran, debía dejarlo ir, él no iba a recuperar sus sentimientos por nada del mundo y empujarlo a hacerlo podía traer desgracias.

* * *

 _Syaoran vio hacia arriba, las cartas hacían un puente para su ama y ella caminaba hacia Void._

 _«No» pensó desesperado._

 _Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, veía los escalones como algo interminable; podía llegar, tenía que hacerlo, jamás la dejaría dar... ¿Qué iba a dar?_

 _Llegó por fin, por unos momentos la magia de Void fue hacia ella... Todo se detuvo y al regresar en sí escuchó de nuevo esa declaración._

 _«Pero yo... No... Lo siento» pensó sintiendo una profunda tristeza._

Syaoran abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró a su alrededor, se había quedado dormido después de llegar de la escuela.

Meiling se había ido con Tomoyo así que estaba completamente solo.

Se incorporó en su cama, su corazón latía a gran velocidad y no entendía porque.

Vio en su escritorio aquella llave, le pesaba llevarla en su bolsillo, le pesaba lo que le había dicho, esa mirada de tristeza lo había estado persiguiendo por horas.

Lo peor había sido verla alejarse con ese chico, sintió que debía alcanzarlos... Ella no debía estar sin la llave en esos momentos, si una carta se activaba...

Sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones, su cabeza le empezó a doler con fuerza, su corazón aceleró aún más las palpitaciones.

 _«Debe tener la llave en todo momento»_ pensó poniéndose sus tennis, tomando la llave y saliendo a gran velocidad de su departamento.

Corrió hasta aquella conocida casa amarilla, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Vio el árbol junto a su ventana y sin dudarlo subió a él.

Caminó por una rama que llegaba hasta su ventana, la luz estaba apagada, frunció el ceño y tocó tres veces.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de ver al peluche volar, lo veía extrañado.

—¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? —Kero le dijo molesto abriendo la ventana.

Syaoran lo vio de mala manera.

—¿Está? Tengo que darle algo —él murmuró.

Kero hizo su cabeza de lado.

—No, salió a caminar hace un rato.

—Rayos —Syaoran dijo saltando del árbol, Kero lo siguió.

—¿Qué te traes mocoso? —Kero preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Syaoran sacó la llave y Kero lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces tú con eso? —le preguntó furioso.

Syaoran ignoró al guardián y se concentró, tenía que encontrarla de pronto guardián y descendiente se tensaron, dos cartas se habían activado.

Se vieron con sorpresa y ambos fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a donde habían sentido que las cartas se detuvieron.

De nuevo era el parque pingüino, pero no podían ver nada, una espesa niebla cubría todo.

— _Mist_ —Kero susurró—. ¡Sakura! —gritó.

—Vuela alto, puede que la veas —Syaoran dijo, el guardián asintió y se elevó.

Syaoran juntó sus manos, separó una y su espada apareció.

—Ráfaga ¡Ve! —dijo, pero el aire creado solo expandió más la niebla, no podía ver nada a su alrededor.

 _«¿Por qué me diste la llave? ¿Qué tan tonta puedes ser?»_ pensó mirando a su alrededor con desesperación.

—No veo nada mocoso —Kero gritó desde arriba—. ¡Sakura!

—Kero. —escucharon de pronto—. No te veo.

Syaoran trató de ubicar la voz.

—Deja tu aura fluir —le gritó.

—¿Li? —Sakura preguntó con sorpresa.

Syaoran caminó hacia donde la podía escuchar, de pronto sintió un cuerpo más pequeño chocar con él.

—Te tengo —Syaoran dijo casi aliviado tomándola del brazo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sakura le preguntó con sorpresa.

Syaoran sacó la llave de sus jeans, tomó su mano y tras poner el pequeño objeto la hizo cerrarla para que sostuviera la pequeña llave.

—Es tuya, son tuyas; Clow te eligió —le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura veía sus manos unidas, podía escuchar su corazón en sus oídos, sentía como si miles de hormigas caminaran en todo su cuerpo.

—Li... Tenías razón, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Entre la niebla pudo ver a Syaoran sacudir su cabeza.

—No, por algo te escogieron... Sólo que por un momento lo olvidé, no sé porque quieres cargar con esto sola, no debes, tienes a tus guardianes, a las cartas y... —frunció el ceño con confusión.

 _«¿Por qué le quiero asegurar que a mí también?»_ pensó irritado.

De pronto observó con detenimiento su cuello, una vez más estaba cubierto.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —le preguntó con enojo.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado y lo vio confundida.

—¿Qué?

Syaoran la miró con dureza.

—Las marcas en tu cuello —contestó molesto.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y negó con su cabeza, luego miró a su alrededor.

—Debemos arreglar esto, sabes los efectos que la carta tiene...

—No cambies el tema —Syaoran casi le gritó.

Pero antes de que ella se pudiera defender escucharon como algo pasaba en medio de ellos y se impactaba en el suelo, a escasos centímetros del pie de Sakura.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Syaoran tuvo el impulso de pasarla detrás de él pero ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Libérate! —agarró el báculo con fuerza y giró sobre sí misma.

La niebla se hizo más espesa, casi no podía ver a Syaoran, vio un destello morado y apenas alcanzó a quitarse.

—Envuelve la niebla —escuchó a Syaoran decirle con urgencia.

Sakura recordó como capturó a _Mist_ inmediatamente.

— _Shadow_ , envuelve la niebla —dijo llamando la carta.

Ésta se esparció a su alrededor y giró alrededor de la niebla juntándola en medio de ellos, vieron como ambas cartas pelearon por imponerse.

—¡Cuidado! —Syaoran le gritó tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia él, una vez más un disparo le pasó rosando.

—¡Basta _Shot_! —Sakura le pidió a su amiga.

La carta se materializó sobre de ellos, sus ojos la veían con odio, eran igual de un intenso morado, se volvió a convertir y una vez más atacó a Sakura.

Syaoran puso la espada frente a ella y el disparo rebotó, pero agarró otro ángulo, Sakura trató de quitarse pero la carta le rozó el brazo hiriéndola.

Sakura puso su mano sobre la herida, Syaoran sintió una desesperación indescriptible al ver la sangre brotar del brazo, de pronto ambas cartas tomaron sus formas, _Mist_ logrando vencer a _Shadow_.

Syaoran se paró frente a ella impidiendo que las cartas la pudieran ver con claridad.

—Por favor, regresen —Sakura les rogó ignorando el intenso dolor.

 _Shot_ hizo su cabeza de lado y le dio una sonrisa maquiavélica, fijó sus ojos morados en Syaoran, pero él no se inmutó agarró con fuerza su espada cubriendo a Sakura con su cuerpo.

 _Mist_ giró alrededor de ambos dejándolos en medio de una niebla en la cual era imposible ver.

— _Shadow_ —volvió a llamar, pero la carta no pudo repetir el acto de envolver a _Mist_.

—¡ _Fly_! —alas crecieron en la espalda de Sakura, ella se elevó, si la iban a atacar no dejaría que Syaoran saliera herido.

Se levantó a cierta altura y vio a _Shot_ ir hacia ella a gran velocidad, esquivó varias veces su ataque en el cielo, su brazo cada vez le dolía más.

— _Shot_ por favor —ella le pidió.

De nuevo sintió esa presencia maligna a su alrededor, se aferró a su báculo y al distraerse _Shot_ aprovechó y fue hacia ella.

—¡No! —escuchó a Syaoran gritar.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el dolor pero éste nunca llegó, los abrió lentamente, Yue estaba frente a ella, su escudo protegiéndolos a ambos.

—Yue —ella susurró aliviada, ahora que lo recordaba Kero había estado también en el parque.

 _Shot_ de nuevo tomó su verdadera forma, los veía con un intenso odio, de pronto fijó su mirada en Yue y le dio una sonrisa llena de maldad, se regresó a su forma de ataque y salió disparada hacia otro lado.

—¿A dónde va? —Sakura preguntó confundida.

Yue también vio la carta alejarse y tras unos segundos salió volando detrás de ella.

Sakura notó el rostro de su guardián cuando fue tras la carta, se había puesto pálido.

La niebla desapareció y ella aterrizó, Syaoran la veía con algo de preocupación, sobre todo por la herida.

Ambos brincaron al escuchar lo que definitivamente había sido un disparo, Sakura sintió su corazón contraerse y un inmenso miedo la inundó. Sin realmente pensarlo corrió hacia donde se había escuchado el estridente sonido.

Ella corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, salió del parque pingüino, corrió entre varias calles, su corazón guiándola.

Llegó a la calle donde se habían mudado su hermano y Yukito hace unos meses, jadeaba, el báculo se había convertido en llave de nuevo, vio en el suelo una carta transparente y se agachó lentamente para levantarla.

La miró con miedo y caminó a una intersección, podía escuchar llanto, el llegar a la esquina vio a Yukito arrodillado, parecía estar temblando.

—No —Sakura susurró al ver lo que la falsa forma de su guardián estaba abrazando.

Sintió el suelo abrirse bajo sus pies, su estómago parecía haberse subido a su garganta, quiso gritar pero su voz la había abandonado.

Sintió sus piernas fallarle y unos brazos sostenerla por detrás para que no golpeara el suelo.

Su mundo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor.

Yukito estaba abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su amante.

—Hermano —Sakura susurró con la voz quebrada y el alma destrozada.

* * *

Nos van a odiar ^^'

Ok, nada de amenazas de muerte, somos sensibles jaja ok no

Advertimos que habría mucho drama :D

Sobre el concurso, Liz no metió la historia porque un juez metió su historia, se imaginan? Decidimos ahorrarnos corajes :p

Por favor recuerden mi petición para Liz vale?

5 reviews! (Y tengan paciencia no sé qué tanto va a tardar la actualización)


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, le pedí a Josh que me dejara actualizar, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus palabras, me ayudaron a mantenerme de pie y seguir escribiendo.

Verán, mi papá tuvo un problema de salud muy fuerte, aún hay secuelas y entre mi hermana, nuestros esposos, mi mamá y yo lo estamos cuidando, juro que jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida como ese fin de semana, pero bueno, aquí estamos, leí todos y cada uno de sus mensajes y me animaron a refugiarme en esto que amo que es la escritura, con decirles que arme más historias originales para la cuenta de Wattpad, creo que escribir me ha servido de terapia para sobrellevar todo esto que ha pasado.

Así que muchas gracias por todo el ánimo que me mandaron en ambas plataformas, no hay palabras para agradecerles cómo me hicieron sentir. Me he dado cuenta que estás historias me han acercado a gente que en verdad he llegado a apreciar y querer :)

Y bueno, aquí está un capítulo un poco más largo que lo normal, espero que les guste, la mitad la escribí a altas horas de la noche jaja, le di un descanso a Josh ;)

Agradecemos a:

ValSmile: Jaja perdón, vamos a calmar las aguas un poco ;)

Sakiali12: Oops? Jeje perdón espero que ese corazón este mejor... Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad que me ayudaron mucho a no desmoronarme :)

July: Muchas gracias, bien lo dijiste hay que asimilarlo, me cambió la vida de un día a otro pero poco a poco vamos saliendo adelante :)

CarGian: Bueno, aquí resolvemos todas tus dudas jeje pero recuerda que nada es lo que parece ;) así que guarden el odio para después jejejeje. Muchas gracias por lo que me escribiste, tienes razón todo pasa por algo y bueno, ahora me toca adaptarme a las nuevas situaciones, pero ahí la llevo :) el usuario es LizGoL ojalá te vea por allá ;)

Littleblackrose: Lien y Mei van a llevar una relación bastante interesante, ya verás porque ;) y Shuji... Bueno existe por algo jejeje tal vez se den cuenta, tal vez no, así de malos somos jeje. Gracias por tus palabras, de hecho escribir me ha ayudado mucho a superar ciertas cosas por eso aquí ando ;)

Ap423: Muchas gracias por ese abrazo y hermosas palabras, de verdad me llegaron al corazón y las aprecio mucho. Disculpa si Josh sonó algo enojón jeje estoy segura que no fue su intención, de hecho darle la bienvenida a los lectores es algo que antes hacíamos en otras historias. Pero se agradecen tus comentarios y correcciones, de hecho la historia está en otro concurso donde esperamos le vaya bien y ahora puse más atención en las comas, así que gracias :)

ThisisMel: Vamos a verlo confundido, celoso, enojado jajaja de todo ;) pero lo mejor de todo es que no sabe ni porque se siente así y bueno ya no digo más para no hacer spoiler ;) gracias por tus palabras, me llena de ánimo leerlos :D

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Muchísimas gracias! Tú qué has estado desde es difícil eres alguien especial para nosotros, has aguantado años de espera y sigues aquí :D

Sakurita136: Tu comentario me hizo lagrimear, muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí saber que algo que me apasiona los inspire, y Josh, bueno, ese hombre me ha aguantado años de silencio, de quejas y lágrimas, aún delnotro lado del mundo sigue presente. Gracias por el apoyo que me dan y por disfrutar lo que creamos para ustedes, de verdad no saben lo que significan para nosotros :D

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: ¡Gracias!

Goshujin Sama: ¡Gracias! Ojalá te siga gustando ;)

Merly: Jejeje perdón, nos gusta el drama y ellos son perfectos para darlo jajajaja. Gracias por tus palabras, tienes razón el sol sale al final de la tormenta y aunque las cosas han cambiado trataré de seguir dando lo mejor de mí tanto en mi vida como en la escritura :D

isabelweasleygranger: Muchísimas gracias! Ya volví, un poco cambiada pero aquí ando jeje, en este capítulo te resolvemos esa duda pero si algo sabes de nosotros es que no todo es permanente ;) Lien y Mei tienen un largo camino por recorrer :D

Flower Marie princess: Muchas gracias! Tienes razón todo estará bien :D y gracias por los comentarios, nos alegra que te esté gustando la historia.

Maylu shine: Jajaja ese sí sería un final muy cruel :D pero tenemos planeadas más cosas que si la van a llevar al límite jejeje por eso advertimos que sería mucho drama. Gracias por tus palabras, definitivamente ese dicho es cierto y bueno aquí andamos hechandole todas las ganas del mundo :D

Sayuri Brisa: Lamentamos las lágrimas ^^' en éste bajamos la intensidad jeje hay que darles un pequeño descanso jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y oraciones, aquí andamos de pie ante todo superando obstáculos y cambios de vida. :D

pao: Lo sentimos! Per no prometemos dejarlos en paz jeje, poco a poco va a ir subiendo de intensidad la relación SS ;)

Kami07: Muchas gracias por leernos! Qué bueno que te esté gustando la humanidad, esperamos llenar espectativas y que pasen un buen rato leyendo (aunque los hagamos sufrir jejeje) que bueno que te animaste a dejar Review, nos encanta leer su opinión para saber que mejorar :D

politali22: En algún momento pasará monte preocupes :) aunque no prometemos que sea algo bello y hermoso lleno de bonitos sentimientos jejejeje como te dije en Wattpad, tu comentario me ha llegado al corazón y de verdad te agradezco esas palabras y éstas, debo decir que me llenaron de fuerzas y ánimos para escribir éste capitulo así que espero lo disfrutes :D

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mí como escritora como a la historia, no saben cómo me cambiaron la vida :D

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Luces rojas y blancas destellaban en sus ojos, escuchaba voces y sentía unos brazos llevarla hasta una camilla.

—Te deben revisar esa herida —escuchó.

—Está en shock.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, estaban en el hospital, Yukito llamó a su papá mientras Syaoran la llevaba hasta una camilla en urgencias para que alguien le revisara la herida.

—Un asalto —justificó Yukito a los doctores las heridas de ambos.

Su hermano estaba en terapia intensiva.

—Debe salir —escuchó una voz femenina decir.

Sakura levantó su mirada y vio que Syaoran la vió con preocupación antes de salir del lugar.

Una enfermera le limpió la herida, la revisó y luego la vendó.

—No hay necesidad de puntadas, tuviste suerte —le dijo.

Sakura miraba a la nada, cuando se llevaron a su hermano, alcanzó a ver la camisa de Yukito llena de sangre.

La enfermera la vio con algo de tristeza.

—Todo estará bien —le trató de asegurar.

Sakura bajó su mirada, ese solía ser su dicho, aquello en lo que creía firmemente, pero ahora...

—Dejaré entrar a tu novio, está muy preocupado —la enfermera murmuró.

Sakura levantó la mirada con sorpresa.

—Él no es... —empezó a decir pero la enfermera ya había salido del lugar, después de unos segundos Syaoran entró, tenía su celular en la mano.

—Llamé a Daidouji, viene en camino —le informó con seriedad.

Sakura asintió y bajó de nuevo su mirada, podía sentir a Syaoran observándola.

—Estará bien —escuchó que le dijo.

—Tenías razón debí darte las cartas desde el inicio —ella susurró.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Clow te escogió por algo y sé que las cartas y los guardianes te quieren —él le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura miró su brazo.

— _Shot_ estaba furiosa, quería hacerme daño... Sabía que si dañaba a Touya... —se le quebró la voz.

Syaoran tuvo el impulso de ir hacia ella y abrazarla pero se resistió, por ese tipo de acciones es que ella había confundido su relación.

—Las marcas en tu cuello...

Sakura suspiró, esperaba que hubiera olvidado el tema.

—Es alguien que me quiere destruir, no solo quiere las cartas, quiere tomar mi vida... no sé porque me odia tanto —ella susurró.

—¿Cuándo lo viste? —él le preguntó con seriedad.

Sakura se movió con incomodidad.

—Después del ataque de _Fiery_ , regresé por mi celular y ahí me encontró.

Syaoran hizo puños sus manos, sintió un intenso enojo, aunque no entendía porque.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Sakura bajó su mirada, recordaba sólo la parte en que la amenazó con destruir todo lo que amaba.

—No importa, no dejaré que lo haga —ella susurró, bajó de la camilla, tenía que ver si su hermano estaba bien.

Comenzó a caminar cuando sintió que él tomó su mano con gentileza, Sakura lo vio extrañada, él la veía como si estuviera debatiendo con algo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Sakura sintió como si estuvieran apretando su corazón, él la veía con una desesperación que no esperaba.

—Yo... —todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos mirándose, sus manos aún unidas.

Syaoran se acercó a ella, era como si su cuerpo hubiera tomado vida propia, se paró a escasos pasos de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Estoy aquí, ¿acaso no puedes verlo? —le preguntó en una voz casi inaudible.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, su corazón aceleró sus latidos, podía sentir su presencia y magia rodeándola.

 _«Me volveré a enamorar de ti»_ resonó en su mente.

—Kinomoto —la enfermera los interrumpió, Syaoran soltó su mano como si le hubiera quemado, parpadeó varias veces, no entendía que había pasado o porque había hecho eso.

Sakura miró a la enfermera.

—Tu padre está afuera, puedes ir con él, sólo cambia la venda cada 24 horas —le informó.

Sakura asintió y tras ver una última vez a un Syaoran con el ceño fruncido, salió del lugar.

Apretó sus manos contra su pecho mientras caminaba, no entendía que había pasado entre ellos, pero de algo estaba segura, lo amaba tanto o más que antes...

* * *

—¡Estás bien! —Tomoyo le dijo a su amiga apenas la vio.

Sakura asintió, llevaba un rato sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, su papá estaba hablando con Yukito sobre el incidente de Touya.

—¿Bien? Yo le veo el brazo vendado —Meiling dijo cruzando sus brazos, vio que a lo lejos su primo las estaba observando—. ¿Syaoran estaba contigo? —le preguntó a Sakura con curiosidad.

Sakura asintió bajando la mirada, no dejaba de pensar en ese momento que tuvieron en la sala de emergencia.

—¿Meiling, alguna vez te ha preguntado por ese día? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Meiling frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza.

—Nunca, ni siquiera cuando... se despidieron —respondió en un susurro.

Sakura asintió, sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó, era Shuji. Suspiró con pesadez, ¿cuántas veces iba a cancelar sus planes?

Se levantó y se alejó para hablar con él.

—Debe de ser Shuji —Tomoyo murmuró mirando a Sakura sonrojarse mientras hablaba.

—¿Cuánto lleva en la escuela? —Meiling preguntó con curiosidad.

—Entró a mitad del año pasado, lo transfirieron de otra escuela del condado —Tomoyo le contó—. Sakura estaba a punto de darle el sí pero...

—¿Sí, de qué? —Tomoyo y Meiling se sobresaltaron, Syaoran se había acercado.

—No hagas eso Xiao Lang —Meiling le reclamó tratando de calmar su corazón, menos mal no había escuchado otra cosa.

Syaoran la vio impasible y regresó su mirada a Tomoyo.

Ella miró a Sakura, seguía hablando por teléfono, parecía que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sakura merece tener a alguien que la quiera de una manera especial, ¿no crees, Li? —le preguntó poniendo atención a su reacción.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, sintió de nuevo un vacío en su interior y su pecho contraerse dolorosamente.

—Supongo —contestó encogiéndo sus hombros—. ¿Hablas de ese chico? El que se sienta adelante de ella.

Tomoyo asintió, Syaoran apretó su mandíbula y miró a Sakura fijamente, no se dio cuenta que Meiling y Tomoyo lo observaban.

Alguien que la quiera de una manera especial; se imaginó a la chica de ojos verdes riendo con aquel chico, abrazándolo y compartiendo momentos especiales.

Luego se los imaginó dándose un beso y apretó sus manos inconscientemente.

—Seguro —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala con la espalda tensa y las manos empuñadas.

Tomoyo vio a Meiling, ambas estaban sorprendidas.

—Creí que no era posible —Meiling susurró.

—Hay cosas que ni la magia puede detener Meiling —Tomoyo le respondió.

—¿Pero, las cartas? _Void_ necesitaba ese sacrificio para mantener el balance —Meiling le recordó.

—Si... Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Hiragizawa —Tomoyo susurró, recordó que nunca tuvo oportunidad de contarle a Meiling sobre la llamada—. Por cierto, me llamó.

Meiling la vio con sorpresa.

—¿Hiragizawa? —Tomoyo asintió y ella cruzó los brazos con molestia—. Espero tenga una buena explicación para evitar a Sakura.

—De hecho la tiene —Tomoyo le contó a detalle lo que habían hablado.

Antes de que Meiling pudiera dar su opinión, Sakura regresó con ellas, se estaba limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Shuji me aseguró que no fue mi culpa... Pero él no sabe sobre las cartas —les dijo en voz baja.

—Tiene razón Sakura, no te puedes culpar por algo que está fuera de tus manos... —Tomoyo le trató de asegurar—. Estás haciendo lo que puedes.

—Debo de ver a mi hermano, no puedo estar con la incertidumbre —Sakura les dijo evitando las palabras de consuelo,, sentía que no las merecía, caminó con su papá y Yukito estaban susurrando.

—¿Aún nada? —les preguntó.

Fujitaka negó con su cabeza y suspiró.

—Sakura deberías ir a casa y descansar —le dijo.

Sakura negó con su cabeza.

—No podré descansar mientras mi hermano esté en peligro... Yo...

Fujitaka la vio con tristeza.

—Sakura no fue tu culpa, debes dejar de cargar con cosas que están fuera de tu control, llevas años haciéndolo —le dijo en un susurro.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, parecía que su padre le había querido decir algo más con esas palabras.

—Kinomoto —un doctor le llamó.

Fujitaka se acercó a él rápidamente, Sakura y Yukito lo vieron con incertidumbre, el segundo de pronto bajó su mirada y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Yue quiere que sepas que fue su culpa, debió llegar antes —le susurró.

Sakura negó con su cabeza.

—Todo esto es porque mi magia nunca ha sido suficiente, desde el momento en que mi magia no pudo mantener a Yue y Kero... —de pronto abrió mucho los ojos, Kero había estado con ellos—. Kero.

Yukito la vio con confusión, Fujitaka se acercó a ellos.

—Está estable, la bala no dañó ningún órgano y detuvieron la hemorragia, lo pasarán a piso en unas horas —les dijo, observó a su hija, estaba pálida—. Sakura, estará bien.

Sakura asintió rápidamente.

—Si, Yukito ¿le harías compañía a mi papá? Quisiera descansar —le pidió tratando de esconder el miedo que sentía.

Yukito frunció el ceño, sabía que le estaba pidiendo que protegiera a su familia mientras ella iba a buscar a Kero, Yue se incomodó dentro de él pero asintió.

Sakura abrazó a su papá y prácticamente salió corriendo del hospital.

Tomoyo y Meiling la vieron con sorpresa antes de tratar de seguirla.

—Libérate —Sakura dijo un vez que se encontró sola—. _Fly_ —alas crecieron en su espalda y alzó el vuelo.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó a Tomoyo llamarla, pero ella no regresó, solo podía pensar en su amigo y guardián.

Llegó al parque pingüino y aterrizó dónde _Mist_ los había atacado.

—¡Kero! —Sakura gritó girando sobre sí misma y viendo a su alrededor con desesperación.

Corrió y buscó entre los árboles y arbustos, entre juegos y piedras, no había señal de su guardián.

—¡Kero! —Sakura le volvió a llamar con desesperación.

—No está —escuchó a su izquierda.

Sakura volteó y vio a un chico de su edad, tenía lentes, sus ojos azules y su cabello no habían cambiado, pero él se veía mucho más serio y cansado que antes.

—Eriol —Sakura susurró.

La reencarnación de Clow miró de nuevo a su alrededor antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

—Lo sentí desaparecer hace unas horas y vine al último lugar donde su aura estuvo intacta. —suspiró frustrado—. No hay rastro de Keroberos por ningún lado.

Sakura llevó sus manos a su pecho, tenía ganas de gritar; su hermano, las cartas, su guardián, Syaoran... Ya no soportaba más.

Eriol la vio desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, ella se dejó caer al suelo soltando un agonizante sollozo, la reencarnación de Clow se hincó frente a ella con incertidumbre.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados, un chico de ojos grises lo veía con sorpresa, arqueó una ceja antes de seguir su camino.

Eriol frunció el ceño y lo vio mientras se alejaba, algo en él no le daba confianza.

* * *

Kero flotaba frente a una persona encapuchada, estaba dormido y en su forma real.

—Falta uno —el ser encapuchado susurró.

—Clow está aquí —escuchó detrás de él.

La persona giró y fijó sus ojos en su pupilo, le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Sabía que lo sentiría desaparecer, a pesar de ser una vil reencarnación, su conexión a ellos es fuerte —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia donde _Void_ lo veía con enojo.

—Mientras más se acerca a ella, más se debilita el sello, eso nos traerá problemas —su pupilo le informó.

Pero el encapuchado no se inmutó, miró a _Void_ con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

—No es porque se está acercando a ella, ésta traviesa está liberándolo poco a poco, ¿no es así?

 _Void_ levantó su rostro de manera desafiante.

—Aún así, ¿no desaparecerá? Creí que lo habías creado para distraer a la ama —su pupilo preguntó confundido.

—No, lo usaré para destruirla desde dentro, está en su esencia enamorarla, una vez que lo haga le arrancaré todo lo que ama, haré añicos su alma, y así me entregará el báculo y su existencia sin problemas —susurró.

Su pupilo cruzó sus brazos.

—Destruiste la escuela, ¿ahora dónde...?

—No te preocupes por eso, está resuelto. —miró a su pupilo, sus ojos morados destellaron con emoción—. Mañana recibirás nuevas instrucciones Lien.

Lien lo miró con irritación, sus ojos grises lo veían molesto, odiaba cuando cambiaba los planes sin avisarle. Siempre lo hacía sentir como un títere al que disfrutaba manipular.

—Vete —su maestro le ordenó.

Lien hizo una reverencia antes de salir del lugar.

Caminó hacia su recámara molesto, a pesar de los años viviendo con él, sentía que le ocultaba cosas de su pasado, y eso lo molestaba.

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto una pequeña sonrisa se formó, en verdad esperaba que aún pudiera dar clases, se divertía mucho con sus alumnos... Sobre todo con cierta Li que parecía tener un espíritu inquebrantable... se preguntaba qué tanto la podría presionar antes de quebrarla.

* * *

Syaoran trató de recuperar el aliento, había corrido hasta el parque pingüino cuando Meiling le dijo lo que había pasado.

 _«Tonta, tonta»_ pensó sumamente molesto.

Parecía el día más largo de su vida, el ataque en la escuela, el ataque en el parque, el hospital y ahora eso.

Se concentró y buscó de nuevo su presencia, estaba justo donde los habían atacado. Se adentró al bosque y formó su espada de la manera antigua, sentía otra presencia con ella, su corazón se aceleró de tal manera que le costaba respirar.

Se la imaginó en un charco de sangre, tal como su hermano había estado horas atrás y sin realmente pensarlo corrió.

Al llegar vio que alguien le estaba poniendo una chamarra en sus hombros mientras ella temblaba, parecía que estaba llorando.

—¡Oye! —gritó preparándose para atacar si era necesario.

Pero la persona se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Hiragizawa? —preguntó confundido.

La reencarnación de Clow, bajó de nuevo la mirada a Sakura, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y tomando ambas manos la ayudó a levantarse, luego poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros caminaron hacia Syaoran.

El descendiente de Clow lo vio apretando la mandíbula, le molestaba que actuará como si no la hubiera ignorado cuando todo eso comenzó, caminó a ellos ocultando su espada.

—Tienes muchas agallas para presentarte así cuando ignoraste sus llamadas —Syaoran le reclamó.

Eriol arqueó una ceja con sorpresa, definitivamente no esperaba el reclamo, menos de él.

—Nunca recibí una llamada de Sakura, todo este tiempo pensé que ella estaba bien —se defendió.

Syaoran hizo girar sus ojos.

—No salgas con patrañas, después de todo te gusta ponerla a prueba, seguro este es otro de tus juegos y esperas hasta el final para revelarlo, casi la matan, casi matan a su hermano —practicamente le gritó.

Eriol se tensó, un sentimiento de culpa se posó en su interior, recordó aquél día que Sakura le reclamó por _Void_.

—Basta Li —Sakura susurró—. Eriol nunca me haría daño.

Syaoran tuvo ganas de reírse con ironía, después de todo lo que la hizo pasar para transformar las cartas... Con _Void_.

Se paró frente a ellos, Sakura tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la venda estaba ligeramente movida.

—Te dijeron que tuvieras cuidado con eso —Syaoran le dijo molesto.

—De hecho dijeron que la cambiará cada veinticuatro horas —Sakura le recordó.

—Creo que tener cuidado va implicado —Syaoran dijo molesto.

Eriol veía el intercambio con interés.

—Y no deberías irte así, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? —Syaoran parpadeó varias veces—. Más bien, que estaban —corrigió frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenía que venir, Kero... —Sakura inhaló con pesadez.

Eriol miró detrás de Syaoran; Tomoyo y Meiling los habían alcanzado.

—Sakura —la de ojos amatistas dijo aliviada, luego vio con sorpresa a Eriol—. Hiragizawa, creí que estabas en Londres.

Eriol asintió lentamente.

—Estaba, pero sentí a Keroberos desaparecer —le contó.

—¿El peluche? —Meiling dijo con sorpresa.

Sakura desvió la mirada y asintió.

—¿Cómo es posible? Solo la dueña de las cartas o tú pueden controlar a los guardianes —Syaoran murmuró mirando a Eriol con recelo.

Eriol frunció el ceño, eso lo sabía, también sabía que pocos podían controlar la magia de las cartas de la manera que Tomoyo le contó.

—No sé, pero no planeo irme sin descubrir que está pasando —la reencarnación de Clow les dijo.

—¿La maestra Mizuki también vendrá? —Sakura preguntó en un susurro.

Tomoyo vio a Eriol ponerse tenso por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Ella está haciendo un doctorado en Londres, no es necesario que venga —le dijo con gentileza.

—Debes descansar Sakura, tuviste un día muy agitado —Tomoyo le dijo abrazando a su amiga, Eriol se hizo a un lado inmediatamente.

Sakura asintió, miró por unos momentos a Syaoran antes de irse con Tomoyo y Meiling a su casa.

Syaoran las vio alejarse y luego miró a Eriol.

—No te escondías de ella —le dijo.

Eriol negó con la cabeza, Syaoran le dio una mirada calculadora.

—Entonces quien quiera que sea, sabía que ella te iba a buscar —le dijo algo molesto.

Eriol arqueó una ceja, eso pareció más un reclamo.

—¿A mí en vez de a ti? —le preguntó con cautela.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Debió hacerlo cuando no logró contactarte, pero está dolida y no logro... —Syaoran suspiró con pesadez, notó que Eriol lo estaba estudiando—. No siento algo romántico hacia ella, pero no por eso me deja de importar —le aclaró.

Eriol asintió, pero Syaoran notó que lo veía con interés.

—¿Qué recuerdas de _Void_ , Li? —Eriol le preguntó con curiosidad.

Syaoran sintió su pecho contraerse y una profunda tristeza inundarlo, pero en el exterior se mostró impasible.

—Que se estaba llevando las cartas, que ella la selló sin problemas —frunció el ceño, la palabra pago le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza—. Había un pago para sellarla pero no lo recuerdo.

—¿Te lo contó? —Eriol le preguntó con curiosidad.

Syaoran lo vio fijamente, quería decir que si pero en realidad no recordaba haber hablado de eso con ella.

—No.

Eriol suspiró, la magia era muy compleja, sobre todo la de _Void_ , miró a Syaoran y notó el aura de _Void_ a su alrededor, pero no era tan intensa cómo se lo había esperado.

—Debes tener cuidado con las cosas que sientes Li, puedes desatar algo desagradable —le dijo, Syaoran lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando comenzó a alejarse.

 _Void_ había sido creada para mantener un balance entre las cartas, pero ahora que estaban desapareciendo, lo más probable es que las cosas de salieran de control.

Eriol suspiró mientras caminaba, había cosa que ni él entendía sobre Clow, sobre todo un nombre que últimamente había estado resonando en su mente.

 _«Sying»_

Sentía que ese nombre importaba más de lo que se imaginaba pero cada que trataba de recordar, algo lo bloqueaba.

* * *

Tomoyo le pidió a Meiling que se quedará con Sakura en lo que hablaba con Eriol, así que salió de la casa de su amiga, lo encontró mirando hacia su ventana desde la banqueta.

—¿Kero desapareció cómo las cartas? —le preguntó acercándose a él.

Eriol no desvió su mirada, en su rostro se reflejaba una profunda preocupación.

—Es como si no existiera, su aura desapareció totalmente, las cartas, aún las puedo sentir pero no ubicar —le contó.

—La magia es tan complicada —Tomoyo susurró.

Eriol por fin la miró.

—No tanto como las personas.

Tomoyo hizo su cabeza de lado.

—Hablas de Li. —Eriol asintió—. Si, no creí que tardaras en notarlo, él niega sentir algo por ella.

—Pero sus acciones dicen lo contrario.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Sakura sabe que el precio se debe mantener, no te preocupes —le dijo ligeramente molesta.

Eriol suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—No me preocupa eso, me preocupan ellos, Sakura se desmoronó frente a mí, ella no era así.

—Cuando te enamoras y el ser amado te es arrancado de los brazos... No permaneces intacto —Tomoyo susurró.

Eriol desvió la mirada.

—Tienes razón —él susurró.

—¿Cuánto llevas separado de la señorita Mizuki? —Tomoyo le preguntó en voz baja.

Eriol la vio con algo de sorpresa antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

—No dejas de tener ese maravilloso don de observación.

Tomoyo le sonrió de manera amable.

Eriol miró de nuevo a la ventana de Sakura.

—Un año, llegó el momento en que no soportó la diferencia de edad y decidimos que era mejor que cada quien tomara su camino —le contó.

—Lo siento tanto.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y la miró.

—Li dijo que su hermano está en el hospital. —Tomoyo asintió—. Creo que debo de visitar a Yue, si se llevó a Kero, es que viene por las cartas y los guardianes.

—¿No tienes idea de quién es? —Tomoyo le preguntó preocupada.

Eriol miró hacia la nada.

—Clow tenía muchos enemigos, algunos ni siquiera son de esta dimensión, cualquiera podría haber cruzado.

Tomoyo se llevó las manos a su pecho con incertidumbre.

—¿Cómo la podemos ayudar? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Eriol se quitó sus lentes y frotó sus ojos, Tomoyo notó lo cansado que se veía.

—Estando aquí para ella, por el momento no podemos hacer más.

* * *

Meiling se quedó a dormir en casa de Sakura, así que Syaoran se encontró solo en el departamento.

Estaba sentado en el suelo del balcón y miraba en dirección a casa de Sakura. Cada cierto tiempo trataba de sentirla para asegurarse que estaba bien, era la única manera en la que podía hacerlo sin involucrarse de manera personal.

 _«Merece tener a alguien que la quiera de una manera especial»_ volvió a escuchar en su mente.

Apretó sus manos inconscientemente, hubo un tiempo en que compartieron sentimientos hacia la falsa forma de Yue, hasta que él le explicó que solo se sentía atraído por el poder de la luna... Y luego...

 _«¿Luego qué?»_ pensó irritado.

Sintió ese enorme vacío inundarlo, parecía estarlo consumiendo por dentro, suspiró con pesadez y se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había entrecortado por un momento.

Miró sus manos empuñadas con confusión, en su mente volvió a ver el único momento claro de la captura de _Void_ , él observando a las cartas hacerle un puente a su ama.

Una desesperación se apoderó de él de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y golpeó su cabeza con la pared, odiaba cuando se sentía así.

«Como hace rato» recordó.

Abrió sus ojos, y trató de controlarse, obviamente le importaba la dueña de las cartas; en lo que cabía, había sido su amiga y compañera, pasaron por muchas cosas juntos.

 _«Pero no la amo»_ pensó frunciendo en ceño.

Sintió de nuevo ese fuerte tirón en su corazón.

* * *

 _Frente a ella estaba la figura encapuchada, casi todas sus cartas detrás de él, podía vislumbrar la sonrisa llena de maldad en su rostro._

 _—Faltan dos —susurró._

 _Sakura agarró con fuerza su báculo, él dirigió su mano hacia ella._

 _—¡Shield! —gritó._

 _Su escudo la rodeó, pero aquel ser se carcajeó, sus manos brillaron de un púrpura intenso y rayos salieron de él impactándose contra el escudo._

 _Luego Kero y Yue se unieron al ataque._

 _—¡No! —Sakura gritó._

 _La risa resonó más fuerte, Shield comenzó a debilitarse hasta desaparecer._

 _—Fiery —el encapuchado susurró._

 _Sakura vio a su carta activarse y verla con odio antes de atacarla, vio el fuego ir hacia ella cuando un cuerpo se puso en frente y la abrazó con fuerza._

 _—¡No! —Sakura gritó reconociendo inmediatamente a la persona. Alcanzó a ver sus ojos ambarianos llenos de dolor, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y escuchó un grito lleno de agonía salir de su boca antes de que todo se volviera negro..._

 _Cuando regresó en sí, una vez más se encontró frente al encapuchado con todas sus cartas detrás de él._

 _Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que estaba pasando._

 _Time y_ _Dream_ _se habían activado._

* * *

Siempre quisimos explorar el lado malvado de Lien y en las otras historias no lo hicimos, así que en ésta van a ver una relación muy interesante entre L/M hables tenemos varias escenas :D

Gracias por el apoyo! Nos estaremos leyendo, aunque no digo días porque luego no logro cumplir :D


	7. Chapter 7

¿Me matan si no respondo reviews por hoy?

Josh tuvo clínica toda la semana así que este capítulo me tocó solita :'( espero les guste jeje

Tenemos una duda, ¿Les gustaría que subiéramos la versión corregida del poder? Verán, estamos por cambiar los nombres en la versión de Wattpad, pero queremos dejar la original en algún lado, y vamos a cambiar los nombres para que pueda entrar como historia original y no fanfic, pero queremos saber su opinión antes de hacer algo. Ojalá nos den su respuesta en reviews, se daría de baja toda la historia y subiríamos un capítulo por semana.

Cambiando de tema, mi papá está un poco mejor, la vida nos cambió en 24 horas pero me alegro de aún tenerlo en mi vida, creo que me di cuenta que me hace falta :(

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, prometo responder sus reviews en el próximo capítulo, ahorita se me dificulta porque estoy en celular :/

 **Por cierto, éste capítulo tiene una escena especial para ustedes, consigan la canción "En cambio no" de Laura Pausini, les hará más amena la lectura en esa parte ;)**

Ahora los dejó leer:

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Ojos azules la veían fijamente, ella se estremeció ante tal mirada, parecían estarle leyendo la mente... ¿Acaso tenía ese poder?

Tomoyo vio a su alrededor con confusión, estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver más allá de sus manos, trató de caminar hacia adelante pero un inmenso miedo la inundó de manera espontánea.

Buscó esos ojos pero ya no los encontró, frunció el ceño, estaba segura de que habían sido los ojos de...

—Eres tú —una voz grave le dijo.

Tomoyo giró tratando de localizar la fuente de esa voz, pero seguía rodeada de la densa oscuridad.

Una risa llena de sarcasmo resonó, Tomoyo frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Pobre Clow, no lo vendrá venir hasta que se muy tarde —la misma voz susurró.

Tomoyo de pronto sintió como si hubieran desaparecido el suelo bajo sus pies, se sintió caer, quiso gritar pero su voz desapareció, como cuando _Voice_ la robó.

—No lo vendrá venir —la voz repitió mientras Tomoyo caía en una espiral de oscuridad.

* * *

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sentía como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, se incorporó y miró a su lado, Meiling seguía dormida.

Se habían quedado en casa de Sakura, las tres se acomodaron en el suelo, pues su amiga de ojos verdes se había aferrado a dormir en el duro suelo con ellas.

Volteó al otro lado y se sorprendió.

Sakura estaba temblando, su respiración era errática, tenía el ceño fruncido y murmuraba palabras inentendibles.

—Sakura —Tomoyo le llamó moviéndola para despertarla.

Pero su amiga no reaccionó, seguía temblando y murmurando cosas.

—Meiling —Tomoyo la llamó con urgencia.

Su otra amiga abrió sus ojos con pesadez pero al ver la cara de la chica de ojos amatistas se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tomoyo volvió a mover a Sakura con más fuerza, pero de nuevo no la logró despertar.

—¡Sakura! —le llamó con insistencia.

Meiling vio a la mencionada, notó su estado y junto con Tomoyo la intentaron despertar pero nada funcionó.

Sakura temblaba, su respiración cada vez se hacía más errática, sus manos estaban empuñadas, temblaba con intensidad.

Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron con incertidumbre, no sabían que hacer.

—Syaoran. —Escucharon, ambas miraron a Sakura con sorpresa, lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, pero seguía sin despertar—. No —Sakura gimió como si estuviera bajo intenso dolor.

—Llámalo —Tomoyo le dijo con urgencia moviendo una vez más a su amiga para tratar de despertarla.

—¿A Xiao Lang?

Tomoyo estaba por asentir pero se detuvo, el chico de ojos ambarianos parecía traerle sólo sufrimiento a su amiga. Sacudió su cabeza y señaló su mochila.

—A Hiragizawa, mi teléfono está en la mochila.

Meiling asintió y rápidamente gateó para sacar el celular, buscó en contactos y tras encontrar el nombre de la reencarnación de Clow, marcó.

—¿Daidouji? —escuchó la voz de Eriol preguntar con sorpresa.

—No, soy Meiling, no podemos despertar a Sakura y parece estar sufriendo —le contó rápidamente.

Se escuchó silencio por unos momentos.

—Voy para allá —Eriol murmuró y cortó la llamada.

Meiling dejó el celular dónde estaba y regresó con sus amigas, Tomoyo había agarrado una playera y con ella estaba secando el sudor que se había empezado a formar en la frente de Sakura.

—Syaoran —Sakura volvió a susurrar, su voz estaba llena de dolor y miedo.

Meiling y Tomoyo se miraron preocupadas, fuera lo que fuera que estaba viendo la dueña de las cartas, la estaba llevando a un nuevo nivel de sufrimiento en el que les era imposible ayudarla.

* * *

—Y se te dijo que no debías ir, desobedeciste una órden directa del Clan, ¿sabes las consecuencias de tal acto? —Syaoran escuchó en su oído.

Pasó su mano por su cabello alborotándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo sé madre —él respondió con seriedad—. Pero no la podía dejar sola, el consejo debe saber eso, es mi responsabilidad también.

—Las cartas tienen una dueña Xiao Lang, ella debería manejar la situación —la voz de su madre sonaba un poco desesperada.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, desde que llegó a Tomoeda su madre había insistido en que regresara.

—Cuando se cambiaron las cartas se me permitió quedarme, ¿por qué ahora no? —preguntó con firmeza.

Su madre se quedó callada del otro lado de la línea, Syaoran entrecerró los ojos, siempre que se trataba rl tema de ella o del pasado todos guardaban silencio, eso lo estaba empezando a molestar.

—Madre —Syaoran insistió.

—No debiste ir Xiao Lang —su madre murmuró, ahora se escuchaba con miedo.

—¿Qué saben que yo no? —terminó por preguntar.

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Tu tía ha estado buscando a Meiling, ponla al teléfono por favor.

Syaoran empuñó sus manos, estaba evitando el tema como siempre.

—No se encuentra, se quedó a dormir en casa de ella —le contó.

—Dile que llame a su madre —Yelan la pidió, se despidió de manera rápida de su hijo y terminó la llamada.

Syaoran colgó y apretó su celular, Meiling, Daidouji... Todos, incluso Sakura le estaban ocultando algo y estaba empezando a odiar la situación.

Marcó el número de Meiling, le pasaría el mensaje y se iría a correr, necesitaba quemar su frustración.

El teléfono lo mandó a buzón, ni siquiera la llamada entró, él frunció el ceño y colgó, miró la hora, aún era temprano.

 _«Ella despierta tarde»_ pensó sintiendo un agradable calor en su pecho, había algo en esa situación que le causaba una extraña alegría.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar ese sentimiento, sacó una sudadera roja y tras ponerse sus tennis salió del departamento.

Comenzó como siempre, calentando para después trotar, empezó a pensar en las cartas, en ese extraño poder que se sentía, estaba lleno de maldad.

Recordó lo que Sakura le dijo el día anterior y se estremeció, quería su vida.

Comenzó a correr a cierta velocidad, bajó por una calle de Tomoeda y corrió al parque pingüino, dio unas vueltas alrededor con su latido resonando en sus oídos.

 _«Es alguien que me quiere destruir, no solo quiere las cartas, quiere tomar mi vida»_ se detuvo y jadeó varias veces tratando de retomar el aliento, miró a su alrededor, estaba frente a los columpios.

Se recargó en un árbol y miró con detenimiento aquél lugar, recordó cuando Sakura le contó sobre el rechazo de Yukito, recordó haberla consolado... frunció el ceño, era extraño recordar haber hecho algo pero no recordar el momento, sabía que la había consolado, pero no podía traer a la memoria cómo lo había hecho.

Era como cuando pensaba en la captura de _Void_ , sabía que se pagó un precio, sabía que estuvo presente en el momento de la captura, pero no recordaba más allá de haber visto a las cartas formar el puente.

Empezó a tratar de recordar más cosas, cuando vencieron la magia de Hiragizawa, había un momento que parecía haberse perdido, después de ayudar a Sakura a convertir las cartas todo era confuso.

Trató de recordar con más fuerza pero empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho, como si algo muy pesado lo estuviera aplastando. Se inclinó hacia adelante y trató de inhalar, un enorme vacío lo llenó.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, concentró toda su energía en tratar de recuperarse y ahí fue cuando lo sintió, aquella aura morada.

Recargó su brazo en el árbol, respiró tres veces y con mucha dificultad corrió hacia donde sentía la presencia.

Giró en la esquina de una calle conocida y sintió un cuerpo chocar con él, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Levantó la mirada, ojos grises lo veían con irritación.

—Joven Li, ¿lleva prisa? —Lien le preguntó con molestia mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, algo en ese profesor lo ponía en alerta.

—Lo siento, estaba ejercitando —Syaoran se excusó mientras se levantaba con cautela.

Lien asintió y miró de reojo la calle a la que indudablemente el descendiente de Clow se había estado dirigiendo, sus órdenes eran aplazar su llegada.

—Supongo que no les han informado de los cambios —Lien le dijo sacando su celular.

Syaoran lo miró con molestia, sentía aquella presencia con fuerza, sacudió su cabeza, esperaba apresurar al profesor.

Lien fingió estar buscando algo en su celular, se tomó mínimo tres minutos en mirar de nuevo a Syaoran, luego le mostró una foto, era la primaria Tomoeda.

—Las clases se van a reanudar en éste edificio pero en horario vespertino —Lien le contó.

Syaoran vio con sorpresa la imagen.

Lien bloqueó su aparato y lo miró.

—Es extraño que sólo nuestro campus haya sido afectado por aquél temblor, ¿no cree? —le preguntó fingiendo desinterés pero por dentro se estaba divirtiendo.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, tenía que irse ya.

—Debo recoger a mi prima, si me disculpa —Syaoran murmuró pasándolo.

—Oh, salúdeme a la señorita Li —Lien dijo con una sonrisa.

Syaoran se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo fijamente pero Lien no se inmutó, giró y se alejó de él, no podía esperar a que regresaran a la escuela de nuevo.

* * *

Eriol buscó y buscó, había sentido aquella presencia de nuevo, se le hacía ligeramente conocida, pero no podía decir porque.

Agradecía su existencia en ese tiempo, pero odiaba tener que cargar con los errores de Clow, era algo que llevaba callando por algún tiempo.

De hecho fue una de las razones por las que las cosas con Kaho no funcionaron, se alejó de ella al tratar de separar su vida actual de la pasada, trató de terminar una carrera y se concentró en estudiar, pero la vida en la universalidad para alguien de aparentemente diecisiete años era complicada.

Kaho lo notó inmediatamente.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de Sakura, el aura estaba ahí, pero no podía encontrar la fuente, se quitó sus lentes y se frotó los ojos con frustración, tal vez no debió dividir su magia con el padre de Sakura.

—¡Hiragizawa! —volteó y se encontró con la mirada fría de su descendiente.

—Li, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, dudaba mucho que Daidouji o Meiling lo hubieran llamado.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, eso mismo le quería preguntar.

—Sentí una presencia, pero es vaga —le contó.

Eriol asintió, no sabía si decirle el predicamento en el que estaba metida Sakura.

—También la sentí, sin embargo, aunque nos está dejando sentirlo, no nos deja verlo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y entrecerró sus ojos, Hiragizawa volteaba a la casa de Sakura con preocupación.

—Estás aquí por ella —Syaoran lo acusó.

Eriol lo vio impasible, asintió lentamente.

—Te sigue buscando a ti primero —Syaoran murmuró con enojo.

Eriol hizo su cabeza de lado y lo vio con interés.

—No me buscó ella. —Syaoran lo miró con confusión—. Aunque no creo que sea buena idea que te entrometas.

Syaoran lo vio con enojo, recordó algo que le había dicho cuando fueron a nadar.

—Alguna vez dijiste que no debía acelerarme, que debía tener experiencia para... —frunció el ceño.

Eriol lo observaba con detenimiento, el aura de _Void_ de pronto parpadeó desapareciendo por unos segundos, la reencarnación de Clow abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Syaoran preguntó irritado notando su actitud, ni siquiera había podido terminar de decirle lo que había querido porque de nuevo esos huecos en su memoria no se lo permitieron.

—Nada —Eriol contestó fingiendo no haber visto nada, tal vez... —. Vamos, hay una situación con Sakura.

Syaoran sintió de nuevo esa ansiedad en su pecho, sus piernas querían correr dentro de aquella pequeña casa amarilla, pero se contuvo.

* * *

Tomoyo secaba la frente de su amiga, habían tratado de despertarla con varios método, pero nada había funcionado, estaba terriblemente preocupada pues Sakura temblaba y llamaba a Syaoran con desesperación.

Meiling abrió la puerta, la de ojos amatistas la miró y luego vio a las personas detrás de ella, no entendía que hacía Syaoran ahí pero sí notó la ansiedad en sus ojos cuando observó el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura.

—No la podemos despertar —Tomoyo les dijo.

— _Dream_ —Syaoran susurró.

Eriol entró a la habitación y puso su mano sobre la frente de Sakura, estaba fría.

— _Dream_ la debe tener atrapada —Eriol dijo preocupado, para detener a _Dream_ se necesitaba a _Time_ , tal vez podía pedir permiso a las cartas...

Meiling y Tomoyo se veían con preocupación, si Sakura lo llamaba de nuevo...

Eriol se paró y siguiendo el aura del libro Sakura, lo sacó, buscó la carta que necesitaba pero no la encontró.

—¿Tomó a _Time_? —Eriol preguntó notando las cartas que faltaban.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza, había estado en casi todas las desapariciones, sabía que _Time_ aún no había sido tomada.

Eriol frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a Sakura, entonces _Dream_ la tenía atrapada en un sueño y _Time_ la estaba obligando a revivirlo una y otra vez.

Observó a Syaoran unos momentos, había una manera pero se necesitaba dos fuentes de magia para hacerlo.

—Li, ¿sabes abrir un portal mágico? —le preguntó con curiosidad, Syaoran frunció el ceño y asintió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco minutos o menos —respondió, sabía hacerlo pero nunca lo había hecho para entrar a una dimensión creada por las cartas, estaba seguro que eso usaba más magia así que no lo iba a poder mantener mucho tiempo.

Eriol pensó rápidamente, él podía mantenerlo más tiempo, pero no quería mandar a Syaoran, quien sabe que estaba viendo Sakura y que consecuencias podía acarrear.

—Syaoran —Sakura volvió a susurrar entre jadeos.

Todos la vieron con sorpresa, el descendiente de Clow sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su corazón dio un brinco, escucharla llamarlo por su nombre lo llenaba de algo indescriptible.

—Yo entraré —les dijo con firmeza sin apartar la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron por unos segundos, la conversación del día anterior en sus mentes.

—Sólo debes sacarla, no explores —Eriol le ordenó.

Syaoran lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, ¿acaso él también sabía algo?

Eriol se puso en medio de la habitación de Sakura y apareció su báculo, el círculo de magia apareció bajo sus pies, miró una vez más a Syaoran.

—No te demores.

Syaoran asintió, un círculo rojo se formó frente a él, en medio podía ver colores girando, escuchó a Sakura quejarse y entró rápidamente al portal.

* * *

Yukito miraba a Touya con el ceño fruncido, era extraño verlo así y no con su sonrisa de siempre.

Dentro de él, Yue estaba ansioso, la reencarnación de Clow los había visitado el día anterior, les contó sobre la desaparición de Kero.

 _«Viene por ustedes»_ les había dicho.

Yukito se levantó y se dirigió al baño, se echó agua en el rostro y miró su reflejo en el espejo, tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

 _«Debes dormir»_ escuchó en su mente, sacudió su cabeza _«¿Y dejarlo a merced de aquél ser?»_ pensó molesto.

Sintió a Yue incomodarse dentro de él.

 _«Hagamos cambio»_ Yukito soltó una risa sarcástica, una que ni él mismo reconoció, pero el casi haber perdido a Touya lo había cambiado _«Claro, como no vas a llamar la atención con tu aspecto»_

Yue se molestó dentro de él _«De nada sirve que tu cuerpo esté cansado, si regresa por él me vas a limitar»_ Yukito miró fijamente su reflejo, casi podía observar al guardián en sus ojos.

 _«Va a regresar por él»_ Yukito pensó sintiendo un profundo enojo que jamás en su vida había sentido, casi podía ver a Yue asentir _«Viene por todos los seres cercanos a la ama»_

Yukito empuñó sus manos _«Vamos a ver qué tanto te importa Touya»_ podía ver el desafío y la indecisión en sus ojos, Yue estaba debatiendo entre su deber y lo que su corazón dictaba.

De pronto alas aparecieron y Yue apareció en el lugar de Yukito, miró las máquinas conectadas a Touya, no sería difícil transportar todo, iban a esconderlo de aquel ser así tuviera que alejarse de su ama.

El amor pesaba más que el deber en esos momentos.

* * *

Syaoran miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, juntó sus manos y apareció su espada.

 _«No explores»_ Hiragizawa le había dicho, bueno si ella no estaba frente a él no le iba a quedar de otra.

Sacó un _jufu_ y de éste salió una pequeña flama, giró sobre sí mismo tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba.

Escuchaba agua caer de alguna parte, suspiró y cerró sus ojos, sería mejor tratar de encontrarla sintiendo su presencia.

—No la hallarás —escuchó.

Abrió sus ojos y puso su espada frente a él, una persona de avanzada edad con una larga capa estaba frente a él.

— _Time_ —Syaoran susurró.

Podía ver la magia de Sakura rodeándolo pero parpadeaba por momentos dejando aquella magia morada a la vista.

—Mis órdenes son perderte en el momento más doloroso de tu existencia — _Time_ dijo con dificultad.

Syaoran pensó en aquél momento donde Sakura estaba caminando hacia _Void_.

—Pero... Ella ha logrado tomar el control por un momento, podrás ver a la ama con una condición.

Syaoran bajó su espada y lo vio fijamente.

—¿Quién tomó el control? —Syaoran preguntó.

 _Time_ lo vio impasible, no había tiempo para explicar, iban a hacer algo por su ama.

—¿Aceptas la condición? — _Time_ preguntó con la voz forzada.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, ocultó su espada, algo le decía que no la iba a usar.

—¿Cuál es?

La magia de _Time_ parpadeó de nuevo.

—Olvidar.

Sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón, odiaba esa palabra por alguna extraña razón, sentía un enorme vacío cada que la escuchaba, miró a _Time_ por unos momentos antes de asentir.

La carta bajó su rostro, una luz blanca rodeó a Syaoran vio a _Time_ desaparecer ante sus ojos, todo giró a su alrededor, de pronto el vacío desapareció y su cabeza se llenó de aquellos recuerdos que _Void_ le quitó aquella fatídica tarde.

* * *

 **(Aquí empieza la canción)**

Sakura vivió la escena una y otra vez hasta que todo se detuvo de golpe dejándola con una enorme incertidumbre, colores giraron alrededor de ella hasta que se vio parada en la parte alta de una colina.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó que le gritaban.

Ella giró reconociendo inmediatamente esa voz, no podía ser, él no debía estar ahí...

Pero lo vio al pie de la colina, la veía con preocupación y miedo, nieve caía a su alrededor.

—Tienes poco tiempo ama —escuchó a _Dream_ susurrarle al oído, volteó y vio a su carta, parecía estar resistiendo a la otra magia.

—Tiempo, ¿para qué? —Sakura preguntó confundida.

 _Dream_ la vio con tristeza, sabían lo mucho que extrañaba al descendiente de Clow y lo mucho que iba a necesitar ese pequeño momento, por eso _Time_ se había dejado ir, para darle un poco de tiempo a su ama, para regresarle la esperanza.

—Cuando salga de aquí, no recordará de nuevo — _Dream_ susurró.

Sakura la vio con sorpresa, ¿osea que...? Su carta asintió lentamente.

Sakura regresó la mirada a Syaoran, y por fin notó la diferencia en sus ojos, ya no se veían fríos ni distantes.

Ambos corrieron, uno colina arriba y otro abajo, Sakura prácticamente saltó a sus brazos, lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza Syaoran estaba temblando y ella sollozando.

Era un momento único, uno que les tomó cinco años vivir, tenía tanto que decirle, que preguntarle y hacerle saber, no sabía por dónde empezar, el tiempo apremiaba.

—Syaoran... Yo... —Sakura susurró alejándose un poco de él.

Él la miró con unos ojos llenos de amor y gentileza.

—Te amo —Sakura por fin declaró—. Te lo debí decir antes, mucho antes de que _Void_... —la voz se le quebró.

Syaoran usó su pulgar para limpiar con mucha delicadeza una lágrima.

— _Time_ me pidió un sacrificio para entrar... Olvidar todo lo que pase aquí —él le contó—. Pero nunca creí que nos darían este regalo.

Sakura escondió su rostro en su pecho, él puso su cabeza sobre la de ella.

No entendían como el sello de _Void_ había sido invalidado por unos cuantos minutos, pero lo iban a aprovechar para decir todo aquello que no podían en el mundo real, de pronto Syaoran suspiró.

—Allá afuera no recordaré cuanto te amo —él susurro con pesadez—. Pero cada latido, cada suspiro, cada momento es para ti Sakura.

Ella levantó un poco su rostro, podía sentir a _Dream_ empezar a perder fuerza, pronto iban a regresar a la pesadilla.

—¿Cómo sigo adelante? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Estoy ahí contigo... No lo recuerdo pero lo siento —Syaoran susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Sakura volvió a esconder su rostro en su pecho, lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió a Syaoran hacer lo mismo.

—Quisiera regresar el tiempo, no permitir que _Void_ te eligiera —ella susurró.

—Por ti hasta mi vida daría Sakura, yo no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces más —él le dijo con seguridad.

—El sello...

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo rompas, todo puede desaparecer si lo rompemos pero... —la miró con absoluta adoración—. No me eres indiferente, mi corazón no olvidó Sakura.

Ella lo vio con una profunda tristeza, todo empezó a parpadear alrededor de ellos, la colina parecía convertirse en arena que se escapaba entre dedos.

Sakura de pronto puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo hizo bajar, sus labios se encontraron en un lento y torpe beso, sus corazones latieron con fuerza y de manera rápida, sus almas queriendo aprovechar esos segundos que tenían para conectarse.

Syaoran la presionó más a él, se besaron con desesperación, todo a su alrededor se estaba esfumado, pero ellos no se fijaron, sólo tenían ese momento, uno que él iba a olvidar pero que ella mantendría en su corazón y mente para la eternidad.

Sus pulmones les exigieron respirar y solo por eso apartaron sus labios, Syaoran puso sus manos en sus mejillas y juntó sus frentes, la vio con un amor tan intenso que Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse y querer aferrarse a él.

—Te amo —Syaoran susurró antes de que todo desapareciera.

—¡No! ¡Syaoran! —ella gritó con desesperación perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Había querido decirle tantas cosas y preguntarle muchas más, su corazón se dolió por la ausencia de aquel al que amaba con intensidad, pero entre tanta oscuridad, sintió una pequeña luz de esperanza.

 _«Mi corazón no olvidó»_ resonó fuertemente en su mente cuando se encontró de nuevo ante aquel ser encapuchado.

Sakura lo miró con fuerzas renovadas, agarró con fuerza su báculo.

—Haz tu mejor esfuerzo _Dream_ —ella susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Syaoran cayó de espaldas, un intenso dolor recorrió su espalda, había regresado al lugar de antes pero no veía a _Time_ por ningún lado, frunció el ceño, ¿había entrado?

Sentía cosquillas en sus labios, llevó su mano a ellos con confusión, sacudió su cabeza y se levantó lentamente, miró a su alrededor, debía apurarse, Hiragizawa no iba a aguantar más tiempo.

Y estaba seguro de que _Dream_ no iba a liberar a Sakura sin dar pelea.

Se concentró y trató de sentir a la dueña de la cartas, abrió sus ojos de golpe y corrió, no la había sentido a ella, pero si otra magia... Su corazón latió a gran velocidad, no era posible...

Llegó hasta donde se sentía aquella presencia, apareció su espada de un sólo movimiento, todo a su alrededor estaba cargado de aquella magia pero no podía ver nada.

—Obstinado, eso eres —escuchó a su derecha, volteó, era _Dream_ y estaba rodeada de magia oscura.

—¿Dónde está? —él le preguntó con firmeza.

 _Dream_ le dio una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Sabes como funciono, ¿cierto? —Syaoran no respondió, la miró con dureza—. Todo lo que está viendo sucederá tarde o temprano.

 _Dream_ parecía estar disfrutando lo que hacía, pero Syaoran sabía que no era la carta, era aquél ser que se las estaba llevando.

—¿Dónde está? —Syaoran repitió con una voz peligrosa.

 _Dream_ se volvió siniestra, lo veía de manera retadora.

—La voy a destruir descendiente de Clow, y tú estarás en primera fila observado —le dijo con una voz extraña, era una mezcla entre la voz de _Dream_ y una masculina.

—¡Dios del fuego! —Syaoran gritó, una enorme llamarada salió de su espada, traspasó a _Dream_ , escuchó como si un vidrio se quebrara, todo a su alrededor comenzó a vibrar.

Escuchó un grito de agonía y su entorno pareció partirse y desmoronarse, vio delante de él, Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo, corrió a ella ocultando su espada, estaba temblando, se puso a su altura y lo tomó por los brazos.

Sakura levantó so rostro con sorpresa, estaba agotada, _Dream_ le había mostrado los más horrorosos escenarios, todos con algún ser querido.

Syaoran sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón al verla así, sus ojos verdes se veían apagados pero cuando lo notó se llenaron de miedo.

—¡No! Aléjate —Sakura le dijo empujándolo, cada que se le acercaba en el mundo de _Dream_ algo horrible le pasaba.

Syaoran sintió una presión en su pecho y como si le hubieran dado un golpe en su estómago, le faltaba el aire. ¿Por qué?

Sakura se levantó y lo vio con miedo.

—Debes alejarte, él...

Syaoran se levantó lentamente, quería alcanzarla, pero con mucha fuerza mantuvo sus manos a su lado, las tenía empuñadas.

—Debes despertar —le dijo con seriedad.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, sentía la magia de _Dream_ aferrarse a su mente, miró de nuevo a Syaoran, ¿era real?

Entonces algo morado la rozó, Syaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarla del camino, la pasó detrás de él mientras buscaba a aquél ser, escucharon una risa.

—Dueña de las cartas, ¿quieres otro paseo? —era de nuevo la voz de _Dream_.

Sakura se estremeció, pero no iba a dejar que la siguiera intimidando. Varias esferas moradas aparecieron alrededor de ellos.

—Si mueren aquí, mueren allá —la voz mezclada de _Dream_ con aquél ser dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Usa a _Dark_ —Syaoran susurró, Sakura lo vio con confusión, luego recordó que _Dream_ trabajaba debajo de _Dark_.

Apareció de nuevo su báculo, lo había guardado en medio de una de las pesadillas.

—¡ _Dark_! Cubre todo con tu poder —Sakura le ordenó.

Una inmensa oscuridad los rodeó, pero Syaoran alcanzó a tomar su mano para que no se alejaran.

—¡Dios del fuego, ven a mí! —Syaoran dijo apareciendo su espada, fuego giró alrededor de ellos, el descendiente de Clow abrazó a Sakura a su cuerpo mientras el fuego se esparcía a su alrededor, escucharon un grito lleno de furia y todo desapareció.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba sosteniendo a Eriol, tenía sudor en su frente y se veía agotado, le estaba costando mucho mantener el portal y no había señal de ninguno de sus amigos.

De pronto Sakura se incorporó de golpe con un jadeo, respiraba de manera errática mientras parpadeaba para ajustar sus ojos a la luz.

Vio delante de ella, Tomoyo estaba ayudando a un muy pálido Eriol a mantenerse en pie mientras Meiling veía con ansías un extraño círculo, de pronto de éste cayó un cuerpo, su espalda golpeó el duro piso.

—¡Xiao Lang! —Meiling dijo aliviada.

Syaoran respiraba de manera rápida pero tenía sus ojos fijos en el techo, tosió un par de veces y giró para observar a Sakura.

Eriol cerró el portal y se dejó caer en el suelo, se recargó en la puerta y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron por varios segundos.

—Gracias —ella susurró.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y asintió.

—No hay problema —murmuró.

Sakura por primera vez le dio una sonrisa genuina, para sorpresa de todos parecía estar en paz con tenerlo ahí.

Syaoran la miró por unos momentos y después desvió su mirada, sintió algo en su estómago y su corazón dar un brinco, se recargó en su cama y suspiró, los tres magos estaban totalmente agotados.

Syaoran miró fijamente a Eriol, aquella magia, si no fuera por el color del aura...

Eriol se quitó sus lentes y después de frotar sus ojos notó que Syaoran lo veía con cierta dureza y desconfianza.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, no podía estar equivocado, aquella magia era idéntica a la de Clow.

* * *

Debíamos regresarle la esperanza jeje ;)

¿Les gustó la escena?

Mantendremos a Syaoran con el sello jeje, por cierto varios preguntaron porque Void se lo está quitando aún sabiendo que todo puede desaparecer, bueno, no puedo responder bien pero imagínense que tan necesario es que Void está dispuesta a arriesgarse ;)

¿Vieron la mezcla con el manga? En ésta versión Eriol separó su magia con el padre de Sakura, pero ellos nunca se declaran, él se fue como en el animé.

¡Nos leemos la otra semana! No olviden opinar sobre lo de "el poder en uno" por favor.

¡5 reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Es la 1:22am y apenas terminé de editar :'(

Sé que se prometió responder reviews en éste capítulo pero es tarde, están ansiosos y tengo sueño jeje

Así que, ¿les parece que lo haga en el próximo? Ahora sí cumplo ^^'

Disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Eriol salió de la casa de Sakura con el ceño fruncido, se comenzó a alejar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Hiragizawa —Syaoran lo llamó, él se detuvo y volteó, su descendiente lo veía con frialdad—. No creas que no me di cuenta —lo acusó.

Eriol lo vio impasible.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

Syaoran se detuvo a unos pasos de él, sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo.

—Esa magia... Es igualita a la tuya —murmuró.

Eriol no cambió su mirada, Syaoran se molestó aún más.

—Lo es —finalmente le dijo—. Pero si insinuas que estoy tomando las cartas, te equivocas.

Syaoran cruzó sus brazos.

—No me sorprendería, Clow siempre tenía una agenda escondida.

Los ojos de Eriol destellaron con una silenciosa furia, pero él se mantuvo en la misma actitud.

—Solo que no soy Clow —dijo con firmeza girando y comenzando a alejarse de nuevo.

Syaoran lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, sabía que el chico de anteojos ocultaba algo, y estaba decidido a descubrir que era... Antes de que dañara más a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura se detuvo en medio del bosque, vio hacia el cielo con ansiedad.

Tomoyo y Meiling no la habían querido dejar sola, así que tuvo que pedirle a _Ilusion_ que la reemplazara para atender la situación que se le había presentado.

Enormes alas le taparon el Sol, vio a su guardián bajar lentamente frente a ella, Sakura lo observó, tenía los brazos cruzados y en sus ojos había una inamovible determinación.

Se miraron por unos momentos antes de que Sakura caminara a él y le diera una carta, era _Mirror._

—Tu deber ahora es con mi hermano, pero necesito que mi padre esté también a salvo —ella le dijo.

Yue la vio con sorpresa.

— _Mirror_ tiene instrucciones específicas para que mi padre crea que llega a nuestra casa después del trabajo, yo espero que ella no sea tomada antes de que logre resolver esto —continuó.

Yue no tomó la carta, veía fijamente a su ama. Sakura suspiró.

—No te culpo Yue, así que no te sientas mal, Eriol y... Li me están apoyando, estaré bien —ella le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Yue tomó la carta y la miró con incertidumbre.

—Mi deber es proteger a quien sea poseedor de las cartas —murmuró.

Sakura asintió.

—Protegerás a mis seres amados... Lo resolveré Yue —Sakura le dijo con firmeza.

Yue la miró unos instantes antes de elevarse de nuevo y desaparecer, Sakura miró por largos momentos el cielo por el que su guardián había desaparecido.

—Los guardianes fueron creados para protegerte —escuchó detrás de ella.

Sakura no volteó, ni siquiera reaccionó a su presencia.

—Tengo a las cartas, Yue necesita esto —ella susurró.

—No quieres que desaparezca —casi la acusó.

Sakura bajó su mirada y después de unos segundos lo miró, Syaoran tenía los brazos cruzados y la veía con frialdad.

—Quiero proteger a mis seres amados, de ésta manera estarán seguros los tres y en cuanto resuelva esto, volveremos a estar juntos —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Syaoran la miró fijamente, podía notar cierto cambio en su actitud, ya no era la chica deprimente de hace unos días, poco a poco podía ver a la Sakura de antes.

—Aun con las cartas necesitas guardianes —le dijo con firmeza.

Sakura asintió y caminó a él, le dio una enorme sonrisa que ocasionó un tirón en su corazón.

—Prefiero tener aliados, Li —le dijo mirándolo con cierta ternura antes de seguir caminando.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, esa mirada lo había puesto incómodo, y su respiración se había entrecortado, sacudió su cabeza y volteó.

—Oye —Sakura se detuvo y lo miró—. No pierdas el tiempo tratando de entender lo que fue.

Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

 _«No lo rompas»_ él le había pedido, le dio otra enorme sonrisa y asintió.

—No lo haré Li, el pasado es eso, no tienes de que preocuparte —ella le aseguró antes de encaminarse de regreso a su hogar.

Syaoran la vio alejarse, su corazón latía a gran velocidad y sin notarlo empuñó sus manos con fuerza.

* * *

—Es tan extraño volver a ésta escuela —Meiling le decía a Syaoran mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda.

Syaoran no le dijo nada, estaba distraído en sus pensamientos, Meiling suspiró frustrada, llevaba días así.

Llegaron al salón donde ya se encontraba Tomoyo con Sakura, la chica de ojos verdes se había mudado con la primera después de mucha insistencia.

Habían pasado tres días sin que una carta fuera tomada, eso llenaba de alivio a Sakura, pero aún así estaba alerta ante cualquier situación.

—Eriol me dijo que ha estado leyendo algunos libros antiguos, está seguro que existe una manera de llamar las cartas de regreso, ambos lo hemos intentado pero no hemos logrado mucho —Sakura le estaba contando a Tomoyo en voz baja.

Syaoran tomó su asiento detrás de Tomoyo.

—Menos mal que no han desaparecido más cartas —Meiling susurró tomando su lugar.

Sakura asintió, por la puerta entró Shuji, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos, él sé sonrojó y caminó hacia su lugar.

—Buenos días —les dijo poniendo su maletín en su lugar.

—Buenos días Shuji —Sakura le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Shuji se sentó y volteó.

—¿Cómo sigue tu hermano? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Mucho mejor, ya está comiendo con normalidad —ella le contó, le costaba mucho mantener dos ilusiones, así que había planeado una recuperación milagrosa con Yue para poder sacar a su hermano del hospital sin levantar sospechas.

Ahora estaban escondidos en un lugar, su padre todos los días viajaba a la universidad y de regreso pensando que era su casa y no una casa antigua de Clow escondida entre dimensiones.

—Eso me alegra, no me gusta verte triste —Shuji le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura se sonrojó, escuchó que algo se cayó detrás de ella y sonrió.

 _«No me eres indiferente»_

Suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza, sabía que debía mantener el sello sobre los sentimientos de Syaoran, así que su mejor opción era mantenerlo a distancia... Por más que le costara.

El profesor entró y tras pasar el rol les puso varios ejercicios de lectura y comprensión, Meiling fue la primera en terminar, se levantó y le llevó su trabajo.

Lien tomó el cuaderno cuidando no tocarla, leyó rápido y marcó varios errores.

—Corrige eso antes del receso —le dijo regresando su mirada a un libro que tenía en frente.

Meiling frunció el ceño al ver los errores, estaba casi segura que había hecho todo bien pero al leer las respuestas notó con confusión que había puesto mal varias cosas.

Sin embargo no recordaba haberlo hecho, miró con ojos entrecerrados al profesor.

—¿Algún problema? —él preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su lectura.

Meiling chasqueó la lengua provocando que Lien la volteara a ver con una ceja arqueada, ahí fue cuando notó que se veía cansado, había bolsas debajo de sus ojos y el color de estos estaba opaco.

—No —ella finalmente respondió girando para regresar a su lugar.

Syaoran la vio con confusión cuando ella casi aventó su cuaderno mientras murmuraba palabras en chino.

—Estoy segura que no puse esas respuestas —susurró.

Syaoran miró su hoja.

—Pero es tu letra —le dijo con obviedad.

Meiling lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, eso lo sabía, por un momento se le ocurrió que su maestro había cambiado sus respuestas con magia, pero descartó la idea casi inmediatamente.

Terminaron sus trabajos casi a tiempo para salir a receso, era extraño salir cuando el día ya empezaba a enfriar.

—Señorita Li —el profesor le llamó antes de que pudiera salir.

Meiling bufó irritada, sabía que chasquear la lengua le iba a traer consecuencias, Sakura la miró preocupada antes de salir con Tomoyo y Shuji.

Syaoran la vio con seriedad antes de salir, ese profesor lo ponía en alerta.

Meiling vio a Lien, él la veía de una manera extraña.

—No quiero que me vuelva a retar frente a la clase —estaba de pie junto al escritorio, sus ojos parecían destellar de manera peligrosa.

Meiling le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos.

—Lo lamento —finalmente dijo.

—Se quedará después de clases, espero así entienda su lugar —Lien le dijo con seriedad antes de tomar su libro y salir del salón, no la volvió a mirar pero al pasar a su lado la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Meiling tenía la boca en forma de —o— ¿cómo le pudo dar detención? Salían a las 7 de la noche, eso significaba que iba a salir hasta las 8.

Azotó su pie en el suelo con enojo, ese profesor la estaba provocando.

* * *

—Me hubiera gustado mucho que fuéramos, ahora está en reparación —Shuji le iba diciendo a Sakura.

—Podemos ir a otro lado, no tiene que ser a nadar —Sakura le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—El cine tampoco funcionó —Shuji murmuró, luego suspiró—. ¿Crees en el destino?

Sakura se detuvo.

—Me gusta pensar que tengo control sobre mi vida —le respondió pensando en aquél sueño que _Dream_ la hizo ver cientos de veces.

Shuji se rió.

—A veces me gusta pensar que estaba destinado a mudarme y conocerte, que todo fue perfectamente bien planeado para que nos encontráramos.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado.

—No creo ser tan importante en tu vida Shuji —le dijo con un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas.

Shuji se detuvo y la miró fijamente, Sakura se estremeció ante tal mirada.

—Estoy seguro que eres más que importante —le aseguró y siguió caminando con las manos en sus bolsas.

Habían estado caminando alrededor de la escuela, Sakura llevó sus manos a su pecho y miró a aquél chico alejarse, odiaba admitir que él por momentos la hacía sentir como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Como cuando Syaoran la amaba.

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápido y sin problema, pero a la hora de la salida Syaoran se encontró molesto con su prima.

—Debiste comportarte —la regañó cruzando sus brazos.

Meiling hizo girar sus ojos.

—Me regañas por algo que ya hice Xiao Lang, no necesito que me esperes, puedo regresar sola al departamento —ella le dijo con enojo.

—Aunque sé que eres capaz de cuidarte, no te voy a dejar sola, te esperaré en el parque —le informó sacudiendo su cabeza y comenzando a salir.

—Li, yo me quedaré a ayudar a la maestra de música, puedo llevarla a casa una vez que mis guardaespaldas pasen por mí —Tomoyo le contó.

Syaoran la vio por unos momentos.

—¿También ella se queda?

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Shuji la acompañará a mi casa.

Syaoran asintió y salió del lugar, ni siquiera se despidió.

Meiling y Tomoyo se vieron.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer en detención?

Meiling sacó una hoja y se la mostró.

—Ese maestro me puso un absurdo trabajo de escritura, utilizar estos parámetros para un relato en segunda persona.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa.

—Estaré en el salón de música.

Meiling asintió y se puso a trabajar, ese maestro no le iba a arruinar el día, se negaba a dejarlo ganar.

* * *

Tomoyo tarareaba una tonada mientras leía una partitura, había aceptado ayudar a la maestra de música de la sección de primaria con el festival que estaban organizando para fin de mes.

—Aún tienes una voz cautivadora —escuchó en la puerta.

Tomoyo volteó con sorpresa, Eriol estaba en la puerta observándola.

—¡Hiragizawa! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —le preguntó acomodando las partituras en el piano.

Eriol entró y se sentó en el, comenzó a leer las partituras.

—Vine a integrarme a la escuela, voy saliendo de la oficina del director —le dijo comenzando a tocar.

—Pero ya estabas en la universidad —le recordó.

Eriol asintió, tocaba como si se supiera la melodía de memoria a pesar de haberla leído hace unos minutos.

—Sakura necesita que estemos cerca —Eriol comentó con desdén, pero Tomoyo sabía que esa no era su razón.

Se sentó a su lado, y pasó la hoja para que siguiera tocando.

—Conmigo no debes fingir que eres el gran mago Clow —ella le dijo con una voz amable.

Eriol se río pero no dejó de tocar.

—¿En cuántos líos metiste a Li con ese don de observación?

Tomoyo sonrió recordando, parecía que había sido ayer cuando Syaoran se sonrojaba cada que intentaba declararse.

—¿En serio no debe de recordar? —preguntó en voz baja.

Eriol suspiró y dejó de tocar.

—La magia de _Void_ es complicada, si él llegara a recordar podría ocasionar desapariciones como las que vivieron aquél día.

—Podría —Tomoyo repitió.

Eriol asintió.

—¿Tomarían el riesgo?

Tomoyo se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—Sakura no lo hará.

—¿Tú lo harías?

Tomoyo miró hacia la ventana.

—Somos diferentes, a veces creo que actuaría de forma egoísta con mi persona especial.

—Sin embargo sacrificaste lo que sentías por Sakura —Eriol dijo en voz baja.

—Alguna vez leí que llegamos a tener dos amores, con el que nos casamos y el primero —Tomoyo susurró, miró las partituras frente a ellos—. Sakura fue mi primer amor de niña, así como Yukito fue el de ella.

Eriol regresó sus mano al piano y tocó una melodía diferente a la de las partituras.

—Así que esperas volver a enamorarte —Eriol concluyó.

Tomoyo lo miró.

—¿Acaso tú no?

Eriol no desvío su mirada del piano.

—El pasado de Clow está lleno de enemigos, lo que está pasando con Sakura es prueba de que solo estoy mejor.

—Pero tú no eres Clow —ella susurró.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa, era extraño escuchar a alguien asegurarle eso.

—Eres la única que lo piensa.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sólo necesitas que una persona lo sepa.

Eriol regresó a tocar el piano.

—Tal vez.

* * *

Shuji se detuvo con Sakura frente a la reja que protegía la mansión de Tomoyo.

—Gracias por acompañarme Shuji, no tenías que hacerlo.

Shuji se encogió de hombros.

—No es problema —le aseguró.

—Mañana nos vemos en la escuela —Sakura le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa abriendo la reja para entrar.

—Sakura —Shuji la llamó, ella lo miró con confusión—. Es en serio lo que te dije, sé que me dijiste que no estabas lista pero. —Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su mejilla con delicadeza—. Quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa.

—Shuji... No puedo, yo...

—Alguien te rompió el corazón y yo quiero ayudarte a sanar —Shuji susurró.

Sakura de pronto se perdió en aquellos ojos que la miraban fijamente, había algo en ellos que la llamaba, no podía apartarse de él.

Shuji acercó su rostro al de ella con lentitud, Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse, quería dar un paso hacia atrás pero no podía, él estaba a milímetros.

 _«¡No!»_ varias voces gritaron dentro de su cabeza.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces.

—No —ella susurró dando un paso hacia atrás.

Shuji la veía con confusión, algo de dolor se asomó en sus ojos, Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo siento Shuji —susurró y entró corriendo a casa de Tomoyo.

Sakura no se detuvo una vez adentro, siguió corriendo hasta la recámara que compartían con su mejor amiga, una vez ahí se dejó caer en el piso y puso sus manos en su pecho, respiró lentamente.

Sentía que traicionaba a Syaoran, pero tenía que admitir que había deseado que Shuji la besara, no entendía que le estaba pasando, hace pocos días había compartido el mejor y más especial momento con el amor de su vida, pero algo en Shuji la había seducido.

Enredó sus manos en su cabello, sentía dentro de ella una lucha interna, era un sentimiento horrible que parecía estarla asfixiando, sin siquiera pensarlo activó _Shield_ y soltó un grito lleno de angustia.

Y a unas cuantas calles de ahí, un chico sentado en el suelo del balcón de su recámara, con ojos ambarianos que veían al horizonte, se estremeció.

* * *

Meiling se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás con sus manos en la espalda, veía a su profesor leer.

Lien tenía una ceja arqueada, la chica Li de una manera muy inusual, había escrito un relato de una chica asesina incluyendo las palabras —helado, marciano, lodo, llave, oso y tortuga— por dentro se estaba carcajeando, sin embargo por fuera mantuvo su actitud impasible.

—Puede irse —le dijo sin quitar la mirada del papel.

Meiling tomó sus cosas y salió casi saltando del lugar.

—Señorita Li —Meiling se detuvo y lo miró, la veía con seriedad—. Que no se repita.

Meiling asintió, el profesor la miraba de una manera extraña que le causaba escalofríos y que su respiración se entrecortara.

—Meiling —Tomoyo le llamó.

La chica de cabello negro miró a su amiga, estaba con la reencarnación de Clow, los vio a ambos con sorpresa.

—Hiragizawa, milagro verte por aquí —le dijo acercándose.

Eriol asintió pero su mirada estaba fijada en el salón del que Meiling había salido.

—Mañana me incorporo a su grupo —le contó.

—Xiao Lang estará extasiado con la noticia —Meiling se burló.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar pero Eriol no se movió, de pronto vio al profesor salir del salón, se detuvo y se miraron por unos momentos.

Lien le dio una sonrisa llena de burla antes de girar y encaminarse a su moto.

Clow no tenía idea de lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

Sakura recibió un mensaje de Tomoyo avisándole que llevarían a Meiling, ese tiempo era suficiente para que con la ayuda de _Fly_ pudiera ir a su casa.

Aterrizó en frente y las alas desaparecieron, un sentimiento de melancolía la inundó, casi podía ver a su hermano cortando el pasto y a su padre lavar el auto.

Suspiró con tristeza y se dirigió a la escaleras.

—No deberías exponerte así —escuchó a Syaoran decirle.

Sakura volteó con sorpresa, ¿por qué siempre aparecía?

Syaoran tenía un ligero sudor en su frente, traía un pants negro y una sudadera verde con tennis.

—¿No es tarde para que hagas ejercicio? —ella le preguntó con curiosidad.

Syaoran tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada, correr lo mantenía equilibrado cuando sentimientos de vacío se posaban en su interior.

—No son ni las diez, creo que es buen horario para despejar la mente —él le respondió, miró la casa de Sakura—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura miró su casa, tan vacía pero llena de recuerdos.

—Quería sacar unas cosas, aproveché que Tomoyo está llevando a Meiling para venir.

—Te acompaño de regreso —Syaoran le dijo con seriedad.

—Gracias Li, pero no es necesario, en serio.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Sakura sintió un pequeño tirón en su corazón pero asintió, así había sido el Syaoran que llegó por primera vez de Hong Kong.

Ella entró a su casa y dejó la puerta abierta, subió a su recámara y sacó de la parte de arriba de su clóset una caja llena de fotos, la destapó y observó lo que estaba hasta arriba, eran las fotos que se habían tomado en Tokyo hace ya varios años, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Había olvidado como era tu recámara —Syaoran susurró desde la puerta.

Sakura volteó con sorpresa, no creyó que la siguiera. Cerró la caja y la puso en su escritorio, sacó varios libros que iba a necesitar para la escuela.

—La viste hace unos días —le recordó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, en ese momento estaba más concentrado en despertarla que en observar su entorno.

—No le puse mucha atención —admitió.

Sakura juntó lo que se iba a llevar y lo metió en una mochila.

—Tú y Kero tuvieron un día difícil esa vez —le recordó con una sonrisa.

—Difícil no abarca la situación, no sé cómo Keroberos soportaba estar en su forma falsa —él dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Él no entendía como podías vivir como ser humano —ella susurró con cierta tristeza.

Syaoran notó el cambio en su actitud.

—Los vamos a recuperar —le aseguró con aquella seriedad que lo destacaba.

Sakura asintió y tomó sus cosas, Syaoran se acercó para tomar la mochila, no se le hizo algo extraordinario pues a veces ayudaba a Meiling.

—No Li puedo sola.

—No lo dudo pero...

De pronto ambos se tensaron, la puerta detrás de Syaoran se cerró de un azotón, él trató de abrirla pero no pudo, Sakura dejó su mochila en el piso y trató de abrir su ventana, pero tampoco lo logró.

— _Lock_ —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura asintió y suspiró frustrada, miró a Syaoran unos momentos.

—Dudo que hagas ejercicio cargando tu celular.

Syaoran negó con su cabeza, miró a su alrededor y trató de abrir la otra ventana sin éxito.

—Estamos encerrados —murmuró.

—E incomunicados —Sakura le recordó, había dejado su celular pues no había planeado tardarse.

—Trata de abrir con la llave, asícomo la sellaste.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa pero asintió, sacó a gran velocidad la llave y caminó hacia la puerta, la metió en la cerradura.

Una luz morada aparecido en la puerta y una fuerza invisible la lanzó hacías atrás.

Sintió su cuerpo chocar con él de Syaoran, ambos cayeron al suelo, uno junto al otro.

—Creo que no funciona —Sakura susurró con dolor en su voz, había caído con fuerza.

Ambos se incorporaron y giraron sus rostros, no se habían dado cuenta de que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y que estaban a centímetros el uno del otro, se miraron fijamente.

Syaoran sentía sus latidos en su sien, inconscientemente miró los labios de la dueña de las cartas, una ansiedad se formó dentro de él.

 _«Hazlo»_ pensó en su mente.

Acercó su rostro con lentitud mientras Sakura lo veía con sorpresa, estaba a escasos milímetros de besarla.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran la miró a los ojos, estaban llenos de incertidumbre.

—No sé —él le respondió.

* * *

Ya sé nos odian jaja, vamos a empezar a jugar con los corazones ;)

Esta semana estuve cargadísima de cosas, por eso la tardanza, espero no se repita.

¿Les está gustando? ¿Teorías? Estamos soltando varias pistas a ver si las encuentran ;)

El próximo capítulo tendrá drama corta venas jajaja.

Queremos actualizar antes del lanzamiento del OVA, así que...

¡5 reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Lo logramos! Jaja actualización antes de ver el OVA.

Así se les pasa el trago de éste capítulo y Liz no cae en la tentación de dejarlos ser felices ^^'

Agradecemos a:

Luna Creciente24: Perdón! Jaja sí, poco a poco ;)

July: Nos la pasamos de angustia en angustia :s ya entenderás porque jeje, gracias por leernos!

Miaka-chann: Tssss pues jaja... No diremos nada :s

politali22: Muy buenas teorías ;) por ahí vas entendiendo jeje, los sueños son primordiales en éste fic :D

ValSmile: Las mejores escenas son con él sin recuerdos jeje lo hace más interesante ;) gracias por leernos aún de madrugada!

Princesa Sakura: Y eso que aún no usamos a Maze ;)

Guest: Jejeje si, se vienen :s

FlorMed: Perdón!

Sakiali12: Puede que tenga que ver, puede que no ;)

Guest: No es primo ;) jejejeje shhhhhh

Littleblackrose: una muy peligrosa jejejeje, se puede desatar el caos... O tal vez no ;)

Andi: Hecho!

KarenUrquiiola: tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlos así jaja ya nos reclamarán ^^'

Guest: Gracias!

Rubi: Gracias!

Sakurita136: Ay... En éste no te mejoramos la situación :s

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: o tal vez no deba siquiera sentir ;) preguntas preguntas jejejeje ;)

isabelweasleygranger: jeje ahí vamos poco a poco, aunque para el próximo vamos a acelerar las cosas para entrar en lo bueno (si, aún no entramos jeje) perdón por los finales :s

Akoll: No la dejaremos, no te preocupes ;)

ElphabaLii: jaja solo podemos responder de Lien, es malo :p sin embargo, hay un pero por ahí ;) gracias por leernos!

Ahora sí, disfruten :D

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Sakura pensaba una y otra vez en la advertencia de su Syaoran, no debían romper el sello, él no podía tener sentimientos hacia ella. ¿O sólo no debía recordar?

Estaba confundida, tenía miedo y estaba llena de incertidumbre, lo que había pasado con Shuji también daba vueltas en su cabeza, debía detenerlo.

Puso sus manos en el piso y con mucho esfuerzo se hizo hacia atrás, Syaoran la vio con confusión, parpadeó varias veces y también se alejó, tenía un ligero sonrojo, no entendía que lo había poseído para actuar así.

—Tomoyo estará preocupada, no dejé ninguna nota —Sakura murmuró tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Syaoran miró hacia la ventana, con algo de esfuerzo se levantó y trato de abrir de nuevo, era frustrante estar ahí con ella después de lo que había pasado.

—La magia de _Lock_ terminará por desaparecer —le recordó—. No corremos peligro.

 _«Eso creo»_ pensó irritado.

Sakura asintió, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en su cama.

—Hubiera traído mi tarea, ahora voy a tener que ponerme al corriente en la escuela —murmuró—. Y luego con ese maestro...

Syaoran frunció el ceño, había algo en él que no le gustaba. Se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda.

—¿No sientes algo extraño con él? —le preguntó preocupado.

—¿Extraño, cómo?

Syaoran se quedó pensando.

—No creo que lo sientas, si con la maestra Mizuki no lo hiciste —recordó con cierta molestia.

Sakura jugó con sus manos

—Pero ella nunca fue mala.

Syaoran asintió.

—No, no lo fue.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura veía su cabeza con cariño, sólo de esa manera podía hacerlo.

De pronto escucharon un ligero golpe en la ventana.

—¿Escuchaste? —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura asintió, ambos se levantaron y se asomaron, eran Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo.

Sakura los saludó con un enorme sonrisa mientras que ellos los veían con sorpresa.

Podían ver a Tomoyo hablar, pero no la escuchaban.

—Espera, tengo una idea —Sakura murmuró.

Syaoran la vio extrañado, ella fue a su escritorio y tomando pluma y papel escribió en letras grandes " _Lock"_.

Luego regresó junto a él y puso el papel en la ventana para que sus amigos leyeran.

Vieron a Tomoyo hablar por unos momentos con Eriol y a él sacudir su cabeza, luego la observaron sacar un celular y dárselo.

—¿Qué hacen? —Syaoran preguntó confundido.

Eriol caminó y se puso debajo de ellos, apareció su báculo y luego hizo flotar el celular hasta la ventana, lo puso sobre la cornisa de ésta.

Sakura asintió entendiendo el mensaje, en cuanto _Lock_ los dejara salir les llamaría.

Los tres amigos se alejaron, antes de hacerlo Meiling los vio preocupada.

Sakura regresó a sentarse a su cama, se recorrió de tal manera que se recargó en la pared.

—Deberíamos descansar, no sabemos cuándo va a dejar salirnos —ella susurró.

Syaoran asintió y se regresó a su lugar al piso.

—Debes estar incómodo ahí —Sakura comentó.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros sin mirarla.

—Estoy más cómodo aquí, no te preocupes.

Sakura suspiró pero lo dejó, tenía razón, estaban mejor poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 _Sus manos se movían con cierta violencia, trataban de recorrer cada milímetro del cuerpo debajo del suyo, tenía que poseerla._

 _Sus labios besaban con agresividad unos que parecían no querer responder, un gruñido se formó en su garganta, sus manos subieron hasta las de ella y tomando sus muñecas las azotó en la cama._

 _Besó la piel de su cuello, escuchaba su jadeante respiración en sus oídos, tenía que ser suya._

 _—Espera —ella le pidió en un susurro moviendo su cabeza de lado tratando de alejarse de él._

 _La silenció con sus labios, la podía sentir resistirse, trataba de escapar, pero no la dejaría, por fin la tenía._

 _—Detente —le rogó._

 _Sintió lágrimas, una extraña felicidad se formó en su interior, la tenía a su merced._

 _—Eres mía —le susurró en su oído antes de regresar sus labios a su cuello y_ _marcándola_ _para hacer énfasis en ello._

 _—¡No! —ella susurró._

 _Su respiración era errática, sus manos trataban de liberarse de las de él, entonces dejó fluir su magia y la rodeó._

 _Ella jadeó con sorpresa, al poco tiempo sintió el cambio, poco a poco se empezó a dejar llevar._

 _—Eres solo mía —volvió a susurrar dejando que su magia_ _absorbiera_ _la de ella mientras besaba su hombro, ella dejó de luchar, su respiración se volvió cada vez más lenta._

 _Sonrió, su magia estaba siendo absorbida... Al igual que su vida._

Syaoran despertó con un jadeo, miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, se había quedado dormido en el suelo recargado en la cama de Sakura.

Pasó su mano por su rostro tratando de despavilarse, giró y vio a Sakura, estaba acostada pegada a la pared, respiraba con lentitud, definitivamente seguía dormida.

Regresó su mirada al frente, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el colchón de la dueña de la cartas.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de despertarse, su corazón estaba acelerado.

Se levantó y con alivio se dio cuenta de que la magia de _Lock_ ya no estaba presente, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con facilidad, tomó el celular que Hiragizawa había dejado en la cornisa y lo puso en el escritorio.

Miró una vez más a Sakura, ella tembló un poco, pues una brisa fría había entrado.

Syaoran salió y con cuidado volvió a cerrar la ventana, saltó a una rama y bajó del árbol con facilidad, una vez que se encontró en el suelo miró hacia la ventana de la dueña de las cartas.

 _«Eres mía»_ se estremeció al recordar, metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pants y comenzó a alejarse.

No entendía que había sido ese sueño, sabía que la chica debajo de su cuerpo había sido ella, sin embargo, la maldad que sintió había sido abrumadora y terrorífica.

¿Sería capaz de hacer eso?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquella idea, no, jamás le haría daño eso lo sabía bien... O eso quería creer.

Frunció el ceño, debía mantener su distancia hasta que resolviera ese enigma... Pues ese sueño había sido profético y lo sabía.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Sakura al despertar fue que Syaoran ya no estaba, lo segundo fue el celular en su escritorio, se acercó y lo tomó, tenía un mensaje de Meiling:

 _"Xiao Lang me pidió que te avisara que Tomoyo va a pasar por ti para que no estés sola... Creo que exagera pero ya sabes cómo es"_

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, sí sabía cómo era, era una cualidad que le encantaba de él.

Suspiró y escribió un mensaje de regreso, se sentía agotada a pesar de haber descansado. Su mente se la pasaba trabajando pensando en soluciones para la situación de las cartas y lo que pasaba con Shuji y Syaoran.

Se sonrojó al pensar en lo que había pasado con ambos chicos... Luego se sintió terriblemente culpable, odiaba admitir que con ambos había sentido una inexplicable emoción.

Con Syaoran tal vez era algo que esperaba pero con Shuji... Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas, debía alejarse de Syaoran.

Sacó sus cartas y las miró, extrañaba a _Fiery_ , _Power_ , a todas las que ya habían sido llevadas, miró a _Void_ por unos momentos... ¿Qué pasaría si la invocaba?

Desde aquél día la había estado evitando, y no estaba bien pues le había prometido que ella sería una más de sus amigas.

 _«Pero se llevó a Syaoran»_ pensó con cierta tristeza, estaba segura que esa era su razón para no llamar a _Void_ y preguntarle cómo funcionaba exactamente el sello.

¿No debía recordar? ¿O era evitar cualquier sentimiento romántico de su parte?

Frunció el ceño, tal vez debería llamarla y resolver sus dudas...

Puso su mano en la llave y se preparó pero antes de poder hacerlo su celular sonó.

Vio que era Shuji y se sonrojó, pensó por un momento en ignorar su llamada.

—¿Hola? —finalmente contestó.

—Hola... Sakura yo... —Sonaba nervioso, y no lo podía culpar, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Hola Shuji —lo saludó.

Escuchó un suspiro.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer... No sé porque lo hice, dije que te daría tiempo y...

—No te preocupes Shuji, no pasa nada... A decir verdad yo... —se quedó callada, no sabía si debían tomar ese paso.

—¿Puedo pasar por ti? Sé que con Daidouji viajarías cómoda pero tal vez...

—No estoy con Tomoyo, vine a mi casa por unas cosas, podemos ir juntos a la escuela.

Casi pudo ver a Shuji sonreír, trató de ignorar la culpa que la empezaba a inundar y la inquietud de sus cartas.

* * *

Syaoran y Meiling llegaron al salón, el primero frunció el ceño al ver a Tomoyo platicando con Hiragizawa, pues Sakura no se veían por ningún lado.

—Creí que pasarías por Sakura —Meiling le recordó.

Tomoyo vio de reojo a Syaoran, había dejado caer su mochila y había tomado su asiento con cierta molestia.

—Shuji pasó por ella, creo que tenían algo pendiente —les contó.

—¿Shuji? —Eriol preguntó.

—Un alumno que se sienta adelante de Sakura, lleva tiempo asistiendo con nosotras a la escuela —Tomoyo le contó.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hiragizawa? —Syaoran preguntó irritado.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué, mi tierno descendiente? ¿No te emociona verme?

Syaoran miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado al chico de lentes.

—Cada que aparecen alumnos nuevos pasa algo —murmuró con molestia.

—Eso te incluiría Xiao Lang —Meiling dijo con obviedad.

Syaoran cruzó sus brazos, tenía razón.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sakura con Shuji, él le iba contando algo y ella estaba sonriendo, ninguno pudo ignorar que la chica de ojos verdes iba sonrojada.

Syaoran de pronto se molestó demasiado, recordó el día anterior, como se había alejado de él, frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso había sido por aquél chico?

—Buenos días —Sakura y Shuji los saludaron.

—Oh Shuji, él es Eriol, un buen amigo mío, acaba de regresar de Inglaterra —Sakura le contó.

Shuji miró a Eriol de una manera extraña.

—Reino unido —murmuró.

Eriol asintió.

—¿Conoces? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Shuji asintió, parecía estar molesto.

—Mi padre vive allá —les contó dejando sus cosas a un lado y tomando asiento, Sakura lo miró extrañada.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y el maestro entró.

—Buenos días —Miró a Eriol—. ¿Eres el nuevo alumno?

Eriol asintió, miró a Syaoran por unos momentos antes de pasar al frente, Lien sacó una hoja de una agenda que traía consigo.

—Eriol Hiragizawa, estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra —leyó en voz alta con una ceja arqueada.

 _«Esto es demasiado fácil»_ pensó incrédulo, Sying le había advertido que Clow estaría cerca, pero pensó que su aparición el día anterior había sido sólo una visita cordial.

Buscó un lugar para la reencarnación de Clow, había uno justo por la puerta.

—Puedes sentarte ahí —le dijo señalando el lugar, Eriol asintió y se encaminó a el.

—Saquen sus tareas, vamos a revisarlas en el pizarrón, señorita Kinomoto usted primero —Lien dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía perfectamente bien que la dueña de las cartas se había quedado encerrada lejos de su tarea.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, de reojo observó a sus amigos preocuparse, sin embargo Syaoran parecía estar absorto en el libro que tenía en frente.

Se levantó lentamente, sabía que le iban a dar detención como a Meiling, pero no iba a mentir.

Y justo cuando estaba por aceptar su falta la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar.

Todos brincaron y se vieron con confusión, poco a poco se comenzaron a levantar, el profesor veía con irritación a Eriol.

—Formen una fila y sigan el protocolo de seguridad —les gritó para escucharse sobre la estrepitosa alarma.

Todos comenzaron a salir, Eriol y Syaoran se quedaron hasta el final.

—Buena manera de salvarla —Eriol murmuró cuando Syaoran pasó frente a él.

El chico de ojos ambarianos se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

* * *

Sakura veía un árbol con fijación, debía plasmarlo en forma abstracta en su libreta de dibujo.

A pesar de los años, su habilidad para dibujar no había mejorado, es más, tenía ganas de poner un palo con rayas y colores, pero de por sí la clase con el profesor Ikari era difícil y no necesitaba otro maestro en su contra.

Suspiró frustrada, miró a lo lejos, sus compañeros parecían tenerla fácil; el maestro les prohibió sentarse juntos para que trabajaran y no se distrajeran pero tenía ganas de ver que estaban pintando sus amigos.

Dejó su cuaderno a un lado y se frotó sus ojos, aún se sentía cansada, de pronto se tensó, ¡otra carta había escapado!

Se levantó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, la sentía cerca, mucho; cerró sus ojos y se trató de concentrar, luego salió corriendo hacia el interior de la escuela.

Creyó escuchar que la llamaban, pero no se detuvo a corroborarlo, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al techo de la escuela, aquella magia se sentía más fuerte.

Entonces sintió que la magia de su carta lo rodeó, muy tarde se daría cuenta de cuál era.

* * *

Syaoran corrió y miró a su alrededor, algo lo bloqueaba de sentir donde estaba la carta, estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela donde no había nadie.

Frunció el ceño y juntó sus manos, hizo aparecer su espada, la magia se sentía muy fuerte, casi como si no le importara ser descubierto.

Volteó hacia una de las esquinas de la escuela y notó a Eriol viendo hacia arriba, se veía preocupado.

—¡Hiragizawa! —lo llamó, la reencarnación de Clow no lo miró.

—Parece estar arriba —murmuró sin quitar su vista de ahí.

Syaoran dirigió su mirada hacia donde Clow estaba viendo, caminó hacia atrás tratando de observar mejor, se detuvo de golpe, su respiración se entrecortó su corazón pareció detenerse, vio todo en cámara lenta...

* * *

Sakura miró a su alrededor.

—Libérate —murmuró, apretó con fuerza el báculo, no sabía que esperar.

—¿Sakura?

Ella volteó de golpe, ¿qué no estaba abajo trabajando?

Algo había diferente en sus ojos, tenían una calidez que solo vio en aquél sueño. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y le estiró la mano, estaban divididos por unos metros.

—Recuerdo todo —le dijo.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, luego vio a su alrededor, todo parecía estar normal, no había señal de que _Void_ hubiera hecho o desaparecido algo.

Regresó su mirada a Syaoran.

—¿Todo?

Él asintió, Sakura titubeó, algo estaba mal en todo eso.

—¿Sakura? —le llamó, en sus ojos destelló algo de dolor.

—Pero _Void_...

—Te explicaré todo, ven —le pidió.

Sakura agarró con más fuerza su báculo, dentro de ella sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía entender o descifrar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia él, su corazón latía con fuerza, él la veía con la misma ternura de aquél día en el parque, ¿sería tan bueno el destino?

Estaba a unos pasos de él, se sentía rara.

—¿Syaoran? —ella susurró.

Él aún tenía su mano extendida hacia ella.

—Si Sakura, ven.

Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron vidriosos, el ambiente se llenó de aquella magia oscura, dio un paso y trató de tomar la mano de Syaoran pero ésta se hizo transparente y desapareció, Sakura se sintió caer.

* * *

Syaoran la vio parada en la cornisa del techo de la escuela, estaba tambaleándose, ella estiró su mano y luego su pierna para dar un paso

—¡Sakura! —Eriol gritó.

Ambos la vieron caer, Syaoran no dudó.

—Ráfaga ¡Ve!

Sakura cayó en una como cama de aire, jadeó con fuerza, lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, el aire la llevó con tranquilidad hasta el suelo, Syaoran corrió a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con urgencia.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, sin aviso lo tomó de su camisa y juntó sus labios.

Syaoran se tensó, su cabeza le empezó a doler, el aire abandonó sus pulmones, se había quedado pasmado.

Sakura se separó de él.

—Te amo —susurró con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Syaoran sintió su voz ahogarse, aquél sentimiento de vacío lo inundó con más fuerza, la alejó de él con delicadeza.

—Yo... —Bajó su mirada al suelo—. No siento lo mismo —susurró.

Sakura dejó escapar un sollozo y puso sus manos en su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacían eso las cartas?

Trató de levantarse y se resbaló, sintió unos brazos tomarla y abrazarla, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de aquella persona, no podía detener las lágrimas, se sentía como aquél día en la torre.

Eriol vio con preocupación a Syaoran, parecía estar atormentado, se levantó y tras mirar una vez más a Sakura salió corriendo del lugar.

Eriol suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, Sakura estaba destrozada y no existía magia alguna que la pudiera ayudar.

* * *

Meiling guardó sus cosas y las de su primo, sacudió su cabeza.

—Todos sus amigos desaparecieron señorita Li —Lien le dijo desde la puerta.

Había regresado de su descanso durante la clase de arte para toparse con una gran ausencia en su grupo, se esperaba dos, pero no cuatro.

—Intoxicación con alimentos —Meiling le dijo con desdén.

Lien arqueó una ceja, no era tan tonto para creerse tan absurda excusa.

—No sé porque lo dudo.

Meiling se encogió de hombros, levantó sus cosas y las de Syaoran y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Mañana les puede preguntar usted mismo —le dijo tratando de salir.

Lien estiró su brazo impidiéndole la salida la miró fijamente, ella hizo lo mismo, el profesor no la intimidaba para nada.

—Espero traigan un justificante, si no estarán en problemas —le informó.

Meiling le dio una sonrisa de fingida dulzura.

—Oh por eso ni se preocupe, el justificante traerá la firma de una persona de avanzada edad.

Lien la miró a los ojos, estaban llenos de valentía, le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a su oído.

—Las reencarnaciones no cuentan... Meiling.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Lien la miró de nuevo a los ojos y girando sobre sí mismo se encaminó a la sala de maestros.

Le estaba dando mucha información a la chica Li, pero en realidad dudaba que ella le fuera a contar a su primo, no lo arriesgaría así.

* * *

Eriol veía con preocupación a Sakura, se había quedado dormida, escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse, luego vio a Tomoyo poner una bandeja en el buró a un lado de su amiga.

—Le traje té pero creo que llegué tarde —Tomoyo le dijo sentándose en la cama y tomando la mano de Sakura.

—Las cartas absorben su magia al luchar contra aquél que se las lleva, por eso está tan cansada —Eriol le contó.

Tomoyo suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Qué carta fue?

— _Ilusion_ —Eriol contestó.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? Besarlo.

Eriol se sentó en una silla que estaba ubicada por la ventana de la recámara donde estaban.

— _Ilusion_ le debió mostrar algo que la impulsó a hacerlo... Olvidando que él no siente lo mismo.

—Pero haz visto cómo actúa, no me puedes negar que algo le está pasando —Tomoyo le recordó.

Eriol asintió, puso sus manos entrelazadas frente a él.

—El aura de _Void_ se desvanece por instantes, eso me preocupa pues no estoy seguro si esa es la razón por la que las cartas no pueden pelear contra aquél que se las está llevando.

Tomoyo lo vio preocupada.

—¿Aún no tienes idea de quien sea?

Eriol la miró por unos instantes, le pesaba mucho cargar con todo él solo, pero así tenía que ser, se iba a guardar sus sospechas e iba a seguir investigando en secreto. Negó con su cabeza.

Tomoyo no le creyó pero prefirió no presionar el tema, miró a su alrededor.

—Es una gran cambio en comparación con tu mansión.

Eriol siguió su mirada, ahora vivía en una pequeña casa de dos recámaras.

—Sólo soy yo, no necesito más espacio.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, dormía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedo preguntar por tus guardianes? —dijo en voz baja.

Eriol suspiró.

—Estan con Kaho, yo me puedo cuidar sólo pero ella no.

—Debes amarla mucho —Tomoyo susurró sin dejar de ver a Sakura.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—A veces me preguntaba si era amor o miedo a quedarme solo —susurró.

Tomoyo lo miró con cierta tristeza.

—Creo que todos le tememos a eso en algún momento de nuestras vidas —Regresó su mirada a su amiga—. Aunque creo que es peor amar y no recordar.

Eriol no lo pudo negar.

* * *

Syaoran estaba sentado en el suelo de su balcón, tenía su mano en su frente y su brazo recargado en una pierna, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Sentía que se odiaba, que se ahogaba y que se estaba volviendo loco.

No entendía nada, su corazón y su mente vivían en una constante batalla, uno lo empujaba a hacer cosas otro lo retenía de actuar.

¿Acaso eso le pasaba a todos los adolescentes?

Suspiró y bajó su mano, aún podía sentir ese beso robado, lo había tomado por sorpresa pero el efecto llevaba horas persiguiéndolo.

¿Qué era en realidad Sakura para él?

Sintió una presión en su pecho, hizo su cabeza hacia arriba y jaló el cuello de su playera, sentía que se estaba asfixiando.

—¿Xiao Lang? —logró escuchar antes de que todo se tornara oscuro y perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Nuestros finales jaja.

Ok, los sueños sin primordiales en ésta historia, así que tomen nota de todos va?

Poco a poco se va descubriendo todo así que no pierdan nada de vista... En serio nada ;)

Ahora a esperar el OVA jajaja

Los leemos en unos días!

¡5 reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin terminé, para los que no leen alma gemela les cuento, soy de México, me tocó el temblor y la desilusión de lo que está pasando a mi alrededor, la verdad no tenía cabeza para escribir y Josh ya me había mandado su parte. Y hoy recibimos un duro golpe al enterarnos de la farsa de un rescate, así que me puse a escribir, siempre he dicho que es una terapia para mí y en estos momentos lo necesité.

En fin, espero me perdonen la falta de respuestas a reviews pero ando entre enojada y triste por todo lo que está circulando en las redes.

Por cierto, tenemos página de Facebook donde a veces ponemos spoilers y cosas, la encuentran en el perfil.

Disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Sakura abrió sus ojos con pesadez, le ardían a causa del tiempo que había llorado.

Se sentó lentamente y observó su entorno, a un lado de la cama había una taza con té que seguramente ya estaba frío.

Pasó su mano por su cabello tratando de acomodarlo, recordaba que estaba en el hogar de Eriol, que se había desmoronado después de aquellas palabras.

Suspiró con tristeza, no podía culpar a Syaoran, no debía... la carta la había envuelto en su hechizo y no había podido diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía.

Se levantó y tras ponerse sus zapatos caminó a la puerta, escuchaba voces murmurando, abrió lentamente y se asomó.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en la mesa de su comedor, hablaban en voz baja, él sacudía su cabeza mientras le decía algo.

—Meiling dijo que ya estaba respirando con normalidad —escuchó a su amigo decir.

—¿Por qué le pasó? —Tomoyo preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿hablaban de Syaoran?

Eriol se quitó sus lentes y frotó sus ojos con frustración.

—No sé, lo único que se me ocurre es que _Void_ haya interferido —contestó en voz baja.

—Pero eso significa que...

Eriol asintió.

—Su corazón quiere recordar pero _Void_ se lo impide —le dijo con preocupación—. Es peligroso, Meiling dijo que parecía estarse asfixiando.

Sakura puso una mano en su boca, ¿ _Void_ había atacado físicamente a Syaoran?

Cerró con cuidado la puerta para evitar que sus amigos notarán que había escuchado todo, se recargó en la misma sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Solo podía pensar en el beso que le había dado y en las palabras que Syaoran le había dicho en aquél sueño.

Ella no le era indiferente, seguro ese beso lo había movido al grado de recibir una advertencia de _Void_.

Se sentó en el suelo y puso sus manos en sus ojos, tenía que parar eso, si despertaba sentimientos en Syaoran _Void_ lo iba a matar y sería su culpa.

Recargó su cabeza en la puerta, nunca permitiría que eso pasara, jamás dejaría que _Void_ lastimara a Syaoran.

 _«Me alejaré de ti Syaoran»_ pensó sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

* * *

Syaoran pateó el balón con más fuerza de la que necesitaba para meter un gol, todos a su alrededor festejaron y le felicitaron, pues el balón había entrado sin problemas a la portería.

Pero él no se dio cuenta de nada de eso, de hecho había pateado la pelota con esa fuerza para tratar de sacar un poco de frustración.

Sonó el silbato indicando que el partido había acabado, varios lo felicitaron de camino a los vestidores, él solo asentía sin decir nada, caminó a su locker y sacó sus cosas para irse a bañar.

—Izumi, te esperan afuera —escuchó a uno de sus compañeros burlarse.

—¿Sakura? —escuchó a Shuji preguntar y al otro chico afirmar.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su locker, trató de controlarse.

La dueña de las cartas llevaba semanas ignorándolo de una manera bastante obvia, y sabía que era por lo que aquél día le había dicho.

Lo peor era que ninguna carta había sido tomada en esas tres semanas, por lo que ni para eso se hablaban. Sin embargo, pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ese chico.

Y no parecía que fueran tan solo amigos, puso su cabeza en la puerta del locker y suspiró tratando de dejar escapar algo de su enojo.

—Li, tenemos clases —Eriol le recordó, había escuchado todo y sabía que Syaoran de nuevo se había molestado.

En esas semanas habían pasado tiempo juntos tratando de encontrar una solución a lo de las cartas, además de que Syaoran había acudido a él para tratar de entender su sueño, aunque no le había contado más que el final.

—Me baño y voy —Syaoran le dijo encaminándose a las regaderas.

Eriol lo vio con preocupación pero asintió; Meiling, Tomoyo y él habían decidido que la distancia que Sakura había puesto entre ellos dos era lo mejor, pues aquél ataque de _Void_ no había sido cualquier cosa.

Salió de los vestidores y notó a Sakura recargada en la pared, tenía las manos en su espalda y miraba al techo pensativa.

—Shuji saldrá en cualquier momento —le informó.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharlo, lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, me pidió que nos viéramos después del partido para caminar juntos a clase —ella le contó.

Eriol la vio un poco preocupado, algo en ese chico lo inquietaba, pero no podía decir con certeza que era.

—Ten cuidado Sakura —le pidió.

Ella hizo su cabeza de lado con confusión.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

Eriol la miró por unos momentos pero antes de poder responderle escucharon la puerta del vestidor abrirse.

—Me esperaste —Shuji le dijo emocionado.

Sakura lo miró y le dio una enorme sonrisa, Shuji miró unos momentos a Eriol antes de acercarse a ella, Sakura notó que la reencarnación de Clow se había puesto tenso.

—Claro, quería saber qué te urgía decirme —ella le contestó.

Eriol frunció el ceño antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a regresar al salón, había sentido el aura de _Void_ por unos momentos, esperaba que Syaoran estuviera bien.

Sakura miró a Eriol alejarse luego regresó su mirada al chico que tenía frente a ella, parecía ansioso.

—¿Vamos al salón? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Shuji tragó saliva con nervios y la tomó de la mano.

—Primero quiero decirte algo importante —susurró.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado, lo vio con confusión, Shuji tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su pecho se llenó de una emoción parecida al cariño.

—Esta bien, te sigo —ella murmuró.

Shuji le sonrió y la llevó afuera del edificio tomados de las manos.

Ninguno notó los ojos ambarianos que los vieron con dureza.

* * *

Meiling y Tomoyo regresaron de la práctica de coro, después de mucha insistencia la de ojos amatistas logró convencer a la otra chica de que se uniera, tenía una voz maravillosa que nadie había notado antes.

—A veces quiero matar a ese profesor, en serio, cada semana tengo mínimo detención dos veces —Meiling iba murmurando con enojo—. ¿Has notado como la trae con Sakura? Siempre la presiona.

Tomoyo asintió, Eriol le había dicho los mismo el día que se quedaron de nuevo hasta tarde en el salón de música practicando.

—Si, pero Sakura no dice nada y solo trata de mejorar, creo que no se quiere dar cuenta que el profesor lo hace únicamente con ella.

—Si no fuera por las veces que Xiao Lang la ha salvado —Meiling dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que Syaoran usa su magia? —Tomoyo preguntó con curiosidad.

—Se concentra demasiado, mira fijamente algo, cree que nadie se da cuenta pero estoy segura que Hiragizawa también lo nota.

—Yo creí que Eriol podía sentir la magia de todos —Tomoyo murmuró, en realidad de lo que menos hablaba con el chico de lentes era de magia.

—¿Cómo es que tú lo llamas por su nombre y nosotros no? —Meiling preguntó con interés.

Tomoyo miró hacia la ventana mientras seguían caminando.

—Fue un acuerdo, él me llama por mi nombre y yo también.

Meiling se detuvo de golpe y Tomoyo la vio extrañada.

—¿Te gusta Hiragizawa? —preguntó con asombro.

Tomoyo la vio con sorpresa y sacudió su cabeza lentamente, pero su corazón se había acelerado con la pregunta.

—Tenemos temas en común que nadie más entendería, eso es todo —le contestó con la misma calma de siempre.

Meiling analizó a su amiga, parecía ser sincera pero algo en la relación de esos dos le llamaba la atención. Sacudió su cabeza y siguieron caminando.

—No es que no me agrade Hiragizawa, pero mira a mi primo... Tener una relación con alguien que tiene magia parece ser contraproducente —le dijo pensando en ciertos ojos grises que la irritaban con exageración.

Tomoyo asintió, puso sus manos frente a ella y las entrelazó, se sentía nerviosa por alguna razón.

Llegaron al salón, Eriol ya estaba en su lugar, levantó su cabeza y la observó, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos escasos segundos antes de que ella decidiera desviar la suya.

—Eso sin contar con que él va saliendo de una relación —Tomoyo murmuró.

—Y con qué mujer —Meiling susurró sacudiendo su cabeza.

Tomoyo tomó su lugar podía sentir la mirada de Eriol sobre ella.

 _«Así es, no hay muchas mujeres que puedan competir con Kaho Mizuki»_ pensó con una extraña tristeza que no logró entender.

* * *

Sakura siguió a Shuji hasta el invernadero, se detuvo con sorpresa antes de entrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —él le preguntó con confusión.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacudir su cabeza y sonreírle.

—No es nada —ella murmuró tratando de sonar convincente.

—Sé que amas los invernaderos... —Shuji empezó a decir.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa, no era que amara ese tipo de lugares, pero tenía una planta especial en aquél lugar, la había llevado también al de esa escuela.

Suspiró y asintió, Shuji abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso.

Sakura entró, miró su maceta al fondo del lugar, estaba escondida entre otras plantas, giró para no tener que verla y observó a Shuji, se veía nervioso y sospechaba porque, llevaba días dándole a entender que sí le daría una oportunidad si se lo pedía.

Él estaba sonrojado parecía estar armándose de de valor.

—Estas semanas han sido especiales —le empezó a decir, Sakura sonrió—. Y si quisieras, me gustaría hacer más formal lo nuestro.

Sakura sintió sus latidos comenzar a acelerarse, se esforzó por no pensar en ojos ambarianos, tan parecidos pero diferentes a los que la veían en ese momento.

Shuji la tomó de la mano y la vio con ternura.

—Entiendo que alguien tomó el lugar de primer amor en tu vida —susurró, Sakura la vio con sorpresa, los ojos de Shuji parecían estar brillando—. Pero quiero ser al que llames el amor de tu vida.

Sakura sintió su respiración entrecortarse, sintió las cartas estremecerse, Shuji la miraba con intensidad y en sus ojos había una súplica silenciosa.

Ese era el momento que había esperado para cerrar con el ciclo que había sido Syaoran, pero ¿por qué no aceptaba?

—¿Sakura? —Shuji le llamó casi avergonzado.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa, su voz se había atorado en su garganta y no podía articular palabras así que solo asintió.

El rostro de Shuji se iluminó y la abrazó con fuerza, Sakura se tensó por un momento pero al rodearlo con sus brazos suspiró, puso su cabeza en su hombro y una genuina sonrisa se formó en su rostro, después de todo no se sentía incómoda en los brazos de aquél chico.

—Vas a ver Sakura, voy a hacer que olvides todo el dolor que te causó aquella persona —Shuji le susurró en el oído.

Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron vidriosos por un momento pero sacudió su cabeza y se alejó para mirar a Shuji.

—Estoy segura que así será —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Lien caminaba por el pasillo con desdén, sabía que ya iba cinco minutos tarde para su clase, lanzaba y atrapaba un plumón mientras silbaba, ya estaba empezando, estaba seguro que todo terminaría más rápido de lo planeado.

Llegó a su salón y miró alrededor, tal como sospechó le faltaban dos alumnos, escuchó pasos detrás de él y volteó, Kinomoto y Shuji llegaron corriendo, Lien arqueó una ceja al verlos detenerse tratando de retomar el aliento.

—Perdón profesor —Shuji le dijo entre jadeos.

Lien miró a la dueña de las cartas, ella estaba mordiendo su labio con nervios, seguro esperaba trabajo extra.

—Se salvaron, voy llegando —les dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejándolos pasar, la dueña de las cartas evitó su mirada a toda costa.

Ambos tomaron su asiento y Lien observó a los demás, era fin de semana, todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

—Hoy los dejaré decidir que haremos la última hora —les dijo, todos se miraron con sorpresa, sintió las miradas sospechosas de la reencarnación y el descendiente—. Así que propongan y votaremos.

Todos empezaron a murmurar con emoción, varios alzaron su voz proponiendo cosas las cuales Lien anotó en el pizarrón, había una propuesta que era la que le interesaba que ganara.

—Bien, vamos a votar —Lien dijo, comenzó a nombrar las actividades una por una, en la mayoría aquél grupo optó por no votar, llegó a la que le interesaba y dejó su magia fluir levemente.

Las mentes de sus seleccionados eran débiles y fáciles de manejar, razón por la cual no le costó hacerlos levantar la mano para que fueran mayoría.

—Tenemos una actividad ganadora —Lien murmuró tratando de ocultar su emoción, miró de reojo a los cuatro chicos que lo veían con sorpresa, pena y desconfianza, se iba a divertir mucho.

Rodeó la actividad ganadora con su plumón antes de voltear para pedirles que pusieran sus sillas formando un enorme círculo.

Las palabras "verdad o reto" enmarcadas por su plumón rojo quedaron en el pizarrón.

* * *

El juego hasta el momento había sido bastante inocente y divertido, se había reído con varias respuestas de Yamazaki.

Miró de reojo al profesor, parecía frustrado y aburrido, Sakura escuchó la respuesta de Chiharu, le habían preguntado si alguna vez había creído en una mentira de su novio.

—Jamás, sé cuando miente y cuando no —contestó orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Será porqué abre los ojos? —Meiling preguntó en un susurro, Tomoyo puso su mano en su boca y se rió un poco.

Chiharu le preguntó cuál era su libro favorito a Naoko, la cual respondió con una enorme sonrisa, pero de pronto su sonrisa se mantuvo fija y miró a Syaoran, había algo raro en su postura.

—Li, ¿alguna vez has amado a una chica? —le preguntó con la voz monótona.

Sakura se tensó, Meiling y Tomoyo la vieron con preocupación, Syaoran pareció pensar su respuesta por varios minutos.

—No, jamás —contestó sintiendo ese extraño tirón en su corazón.

Sakura bajó la mirada y puso sus manos en su regazo, las apretó con fuerza mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella, respiró lentamente, luego sintió la mano de Shuji en su brazo, lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que él le regresó.

—Izumi. —Escuchó, vio con sorpresa a Syaoran, veía a Shuji con seriedad—. ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor momento de tu vida?

Todos lo vieron con sorpresa, Shuji incluido, miró por unos momentos a Sakura antes de contestar.

—Cuando Sakura aceptó ser mi novia.

Varios chiflaron y aplaudieron ante la confesión, Sakura se sonrojó y bajó su mirada apenada, jugó con sus manos, cuando sus compañeros se calmaron se atrevió a mirar a Syaoran.

Él la veía con cierta dureza, pero desvió su mirada y se concentró en el compañero al que Shuji le había hecho una pregunta.

Sakura suspiró y miró a Tomoyo, se sentía terriblemente culpable, parecía que lo había traicionado, pero él la había lastimado con esa respuesta.

—Estará bien —Tomoyo le aseguró.

Sakura asintió, escucharon a sus compañeros reírse de una respuesta de Yamazaki.

—Hiragizawa —Yamazaki dijo con emoción, aún se llevaban bien.

Eriol lo vio con interés, Yamazaki le dio una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Quién crees que es la chica más bonita del salón?

Meiling hizo girar sus ojos, seguro diría que Sakura pues era casi su hija... o algo así, ese asunto de las reencarnaciones y magia la volvían loca.

Eriol arqueó una ceja pero no tardó mucho en responder.

—Daidouji —contestó con desdén.

Todos lo vieron con sorpresa pero Eriol no se inmutó, le dirigió una pregunta a otro compañero.

Tomoyo vio a Sakura con sorpresa, su amiga hizo lo mismo, pero de pronto Sakura frunció el ceño, recordaba que Tomoyo a veces se quedaba hasta tarde con Eriol. Casi leyendo sus pensamientos Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Sólo somos amigos —susurró.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa.

—No te tienes que justificar Tomoyo, es sólo que no me gustaría que te involucraras más en todo esto, de por sí... —suspiró—. A veces temo tanto por tu vida como por la de mi familia.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa gentil.

—Eres mi amiga, sé que estaré bien y quiero apoyarte en lo que pueda.

Sakura le dio otra sonrisa.

—Aunque tener de enamorado a la reencarnación de un mago como Clow sería una gran ventaja —Sakura bromeó.

Tomoyo solo le dio una sonrisa, su corazón se había acelerado de solo pensar en eso.

* * *

Sakura colgó su teléfono, le había pedido a Shuji que la esperara al frente de la escuela mientras ella iba por unas cosas. Pero en realidad le había marcado a Yukito.

Su hermano estaba mejor, aunque Yue casi lo tuvo que amarrar cuando se enteró que Sakura estaba viviendo en casa de Tomoyo y que el guardián tenía órdenes de cuidarlo.

Y su papá por momentos parecía sospechar de la magia de _Ilusion_.

Se quedó mirando a través de la reja, esa que dividía las escuelas, por la que muchas veces observó a Yukito enamorada.

—Oye —escuchó, volteó y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, era Syaoran—. ¿Es cierto?

Sakura frunció el ceño, parecía estar muy enojado, sus ojos brillaban de manera peligrosa.

—¿Qué?

Syaoran bufó frustrado, no entendía porque se sentía molesto, algo en ese chico no le daba confianza.

—Lo tuyo con... él.

—Shuji —Sakura lo corrigió, Syaoran la vio con dureza, ella tragó saliva con nervios y asintió.

Syaoran sintió aquél tirón en su corazón, una furia lo llenó, no entendía nada, caminó a ella con decisión y la acorraló entre la reja y su cuerpo.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaban a medio paso el uno del otro y él la veía como si lo hubiera traicionado de la peor manera, puso sus manos en su pecho en un acto de defensa, Syaoran se estremeció ante el tacto.

—No quieres estar con él, no puedes... —le dijo con seriedad.

—No puedes decirme que hacer —ella susurró—. Puedo estar con quién quiera.

Syaoran acercó su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios.

—Creí que era tu persona especial —le recordó en un hilo de voz.

Ella inhaló con nerviosismo, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, casi lo podía sentir en su sien.

—Eras, tiempo pasado, ya no más —le trató de asegurar pero su voz la traicionaba, aquella cercanía le estaba afectando.

—¿Entonces por qué tu corazón late con fuerza? —susurró con voz grave casi rosando sus labios.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, no podía jugar a eso con él, le iba a romper su corazón una vez más y no lo podría soportar.

 _«Me volveré a enamorar de ti»_ resonó en su mente.

No podía, _Void_ tomaría represalias si tan siquiera le daba una pequeña entrada, tenía miedo por él, debía mantenerse alejada y Shuji por momentos llenaba esa vacío que el chico frente a ella había dejado.

Con mucha dificultad lo logró empujar, él parpadeó varias veces como regresando en sí, la vió con incertidumbre.

—Tú lo dijiste, no debemos perder el tiempo tratando de entender lo que fue —ella le recordó y se alejó de él con sus latidos resonando en sus oídos.

Syaoran la vio alejarse, un sentimiento de vacío lo volvió a inundar, quería correr detrás de ella y tomar posesión de sus labios antes de que Shuji tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

No entendía que estaba tomando control de él, pero sabía que estaba en graves problemas.

* * *

Lien se estiró en su silla, había sido más aburrido de lo que pensó, creyó que con las hormonas como las tenían se la pasarían haciendo preguntas interesantes.

Aunque la respuesta de la reencarnación de Clow le afirmó lo que Sying le había dicho días atrás.

—Nunca había visto un maestro tan irresponsable —le dijeron desde la puerta.

Lien volteó y miró a Meiling, en sus ojos podía ver qué estaba furiosa, sonrió por dentro, seguro era por su primo y la dueña de las cartas.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

—Tus compañeros escogieron la actividad —le recordó caminando hacia ella.

Meiling notó en su postura que trataba de intimidarla pero se había equivocado de chica, lo miró fijamente mientras se acercaba, se detuvo a escasos pasos de ella, ninguno desvió su mirada.

—A mí no me engañas, estoy segura que usaste algún tipo de magia, lo pude notar en Naoko —Meiling susurró con enojo.

Lien arqueó una ceja, parece que había subestimado a la chica Li, levantó su mano y la puerta se azotó, Meiling se sobresaltó un poco pero su determinación no vaciló.

—Quién diría que la descendiente sin magia se daría cuenta mucho más rápido que el futuro líder —Lien se burló mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los de ella, esa chica le causaba emociones cada que lo desafiaba y ahora que le hacía saber que sabía que tenía magia algo dentro de él se llenó de una ansiedad que no era para nada desagradable.

Meiling lo vio con dureza, no confiaba en él, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía tener cuidado con esos hermosos y atrayentes ojos grises.

—Eres irresponsable, voluble y... — él la vió con una sonrisa irónica—. No confío en ti —concluyó.

Lien acercó su rostro y puso sus labios cerca de su oído, inhaló el dulce aroma de la chica Li.

—Haces bien, podría destruirte sin dudarlo —susurró.

Meiling sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, de miedo o de otra cosa, no estaba segura, puso ambas manos en sus brazos y lo empujó con fuerza, ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Me alegra que aclaremos eso —Meiling dijo girando para alejarse de él.

Pero sintió como él la tomó del brazo la hizo girar y la atrajo a él dándole un beso agresivo.

Meiling luchó con él hasta lograr aventarlo lejos de ella, lo vio con odio pero algo dentro de ella evitó que le diera una bien merecida bofetada.

—Eres un imbécil —susurró y prácticamente salió corriendo del salón con su corazón acelerado y sus labios ardiendo de una extraña manera.

Lien la vio alejarse, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, estaba en terreno peligroso, tenía una sola misión y esa no incluía a Meiling.

Pasó su mano por su cabello, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aún sentía cosquillas en sus labios, lo que daría porque ella le hubiera regresado el beso.

—Concéntrate Ikari, la vas a destruir si la arrastras a tu mierda —se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Sakura salió de la escuela, vio a Shuji recargado en la reja, miraba al cielo con interés, luego bajó su mirada y su rostro pareció iluminarse al verla.

—¿Acabaste con lo que tenías que hacer? —le preguntó.

Sakura asintió, y le dio una sonrisa, Shuji le extendió su mano y ella la tomó.

—¿Quieres ir a casa o vamos por un helado? —él le preguntó.

Sakura se sentía extrañamente cómoda con sus dedos entrelazados, no esperaba ese sentimiento.

—Si no crees que es muy tarde, me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo —ella le respondió.

Shuji le dio una enorme sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

—No es tarde, vamos —le dijo.

Sakura asintió y lo miró, había fruncido el ceño por unos instantes.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó preocupada.

Shuji la vio y sonrió mientras agitaba su cabeza, soltó su mano y la abrazó por los hombros comenzando a guiarla.

—Nada —le respondió mientras se alejaban.

Sakura decidió no presionar el tema pero Shuji se veía ligeramente tenso.

Y no era para menos, pues unos ojos ambarianos lo habían visto desde lejos con algo cercano al odio.

* * *

Vamos a acelerar las cosas y a empezar a jugar con las parejas jeje ;)

Muchos le han atinado con sus teorías, pero no diremos más jeje, ya está escrito el penúltimo capítulo, pero ese sí es ultra secreto pues está lleno de revelaciones jeje

Y sí, la relación Sakura/Shuji es para sacar de quicio a Syaoran jajaja vamos a ver cuánto aguanta XD

Por cierto, no olviden a mi país, las cosas son muy difíciles acá y nuestro gobierno pff sin comentarios. Josh estaba por volar y cruzar el océano jaja pero lo detuve, hay mucha ayuda humanitaria gracias a Dios, él tiene a sus pacientes y lo necesitan.

Por cierto, ¿Hay mucho drama? ^^' a veces creo que los hacemos sufrir de más, el salto de tiempo sin actividad de magia tiene su razón ;)

¡5 reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Ya sé,me tarde mucho, ok para los que no nos siguen en face, tuve una crisis por algo de "El poder..." Y no me pude concentrar en ésta, aún no resuelvo el asunto con la otra historia pero en eso estoy, seguramente tendré que cambiar escenas :/

Pero bueno, hablando de ésta historia, perdón por la tardanza, Josh había mandado su parte de nuevo, y yo no podía terminar la mía, por fin pude y el capítulo se hizo muuuuy largo así que espero les guste.

Para todos los que han mandado reviews, dejen les digo que los leí todos y por eso me animé a escribirte de nuevo, soy rara y a veces me pasa esto, necesito leer cosas buenas sobre lo que hacemos para regresar al camino :p

En fin, espero les agrade este episodio y un favor, mantengan la mente abierta en cuanto a Sakura, a muchos les desespera que los comentarios de Syaoran le duelan tanto a pesar de saber que es causa de Void, pero, ¿Ustedes que sentirían?

También recuerden que son adolescentes jajaja bueno, Eriol no entiendo si tiene el cuerpo o es, en esta historia también lo es (nos dejan sin drama si no) así que paciencia, magia más hormonas da mucho drama.

Espero acabar mi parte antes que Josh jaja así le tocará actualizar a él ;)

Respondería reviews pero sé que quieren leer, así que...

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Meiling caminaba de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, no sabía que hacer, no quería arriesgar a Syaoran pero tampoco lo podía dejar en la ignorancia.

Se detuvo y tocó de nuevo sus labios, aún sentía hormigas en ellos, ¿acaso también eso era magia? Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a caminar de lado a lado, sentía una enorme ansiedad en su pecho.

La amenaza del profesor daba vueltas en su cabeza, necesitaba hablar con alguien, odiaba no tener magia y no entender que pasaría si Lien cumplía y le decía la verdad a Syaoran.

¿Acaso el amor podía ser tan destructivo?

Recordó la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella y se estremeció. Odiaba admitir que había sido su primer beso.

Cuando regresó a Hong Kong se concentró en sus estudios, en su entrenamiento, y sobre todo en mantener a Syaoran a salvo y equilibrado.

Lo cual al principio había sido difícil, pues se la pasaba viendo a la nada. Suspiró y se sentó en su cama, los primeros días después de _Void_ habían sido muy difíciles para sus amigos, Sakura no sabía ni la mitad de lo que había pasado Syaoran, pues de por sí ya estaba muy inestable.

Y el día antes de que regresarán a Hong Kong, todo entre ellos se terminó de derrumbar, por eso no podía culpar a Sakura por darse una oportunidad con Shuji, aunque sospechaba que también lo hacía para mantener a su primo a distancia.

En algún momento pensó que su corazón solo se aceleraría por Syaoran, que a pesar de haberle dejado el camino libre a Sakura, siempre lo amaría.

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, necesitaba detener la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrase con cierta fuerza, sabía que era Syaoran.

Salió de su recámara y lo encontró literalmente desparramado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, lo vio extrañada, jamás lo había visto así.

—Deja de verme Meiling —él le dijo con seriedad sin abrir los ojos.

Meiling bufó y cruzó los brazos, desearía tener un sexto sentido si quiera.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde estoy si no tengo magia? —ella le preguntó con cierta molestía.

Syaoran abrió los ojos y la miró arqueando una ceja con sorpresa, Meiling no lo podía culpar, jamás hablaban de magia, era un tema delicado para ella pues ser una Li sin magia le llegaba a pesar.

—No es un asunto de tener magia, tienes una presencia, cada persona tiene un aura.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Y puedes sentir las auras?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Todos los que tienen magia lo pueden hacer, no es un don especial... Creo que hay personas que no tienen magia y pueden hacerlo.

Meiling se quedó pensando unos momentos, caminó y se sentó en el sillón contrario a él, debía pensar muy bien lo que quería preguntar.

—Digamos que quiero hacer un trato con un ser mágico... —empezó a decir, Syaoran la miró y se enderezó en el sillón—. Y que hay un precio, alto... muy alto. —Syaoran la veía fijamente—. ¿Qué pasaría si rompo mi palabra?

Syaoran frunció el ceño por un momento.

—¿Un precio?

Meiling miró sus manos con nervios.

—Digamos que olvidar a mi madre... Y qué de pronto alguien me la haga recordar —le dijo en voz baja.

Algo en esa pregunta le llamó la atención a Syaoran, algo que estaba seguro que debía saber pero que su mente se negaba a traer a la memoria.

—Depende del ser mágico... Meiling, ¿en qué te metiste? —le preguntó con seriedad.

Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

—No, en nada, solo tengo curiosidad, sabes que todo esto de la magia me llama la atención pero no me gusta preguntar —ella se justificó rápidamente.

Syaoran la vio con desconfianza, algo le decía que estaba mintiendo.

—Digamos que hubiera hecho un trato con _Void_ para regresar a éste mundo y que tú decides ayudarme a recordar a mi madre... ¿qué pasaría? —Meiling soltó pensando en la perfecta excusa.

Syaoran sintió una presión en su pecho pero decidió no prestarle atención, podía entender a Meiling, seguro cuando desapareció con Daidouji las cosas habían sido confusas. Aunque honestamente se le hacía raro que preguntara cinco años después.

— _Void_ tomaría tu existencia —le contestó.

Meiling no pudo evitar la mirada de pánico, Syaoran la vio preocupado.

—Pero _Void_ está sellada y te seguro que voy a resolver esto antes de que sea tomada, así que no debes preocuparte —él le trató de asegurar.

Meiling asintió rápidamente y se levantó del sillón.

—Si, te creo, debo hacer tarea —ella se excusó y trató de huir a su recámara.

—Meiling. —ella volteó, Syaoran le veía con cierta dureza—. No dejaré que esto crezca más, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió rápidamente y se encerró en su recámara, puso su mano empuñada en su pecho.

 _«Yo tampoco Xiao Lang averiguaré que busca ese maestro sin arriesgar tu vida o la de los demás»_

* * *

Sakura caminaba a un lado de un Shuji muy parlanchín, le hablaba de todo y nada a la vez, algunos lo considerarían irritante pero ella no.

De pronto se tensó, sintió una carta ser tomada.

—¿Estás bien? —Shuji le preguntó preocupado.

Sakura asintió mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, odiaba no saber que carta desaparecía, nunca tenía tiempo de prepararse.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Shuji se detuvo junto a una casa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sakura le preguntó con incertidumbre, no quería meter a Shuji en el asunto de la magia.

—Estoy casi seguro que ya habíamos pasado por aquí —él le respondió lleno de confusión—. ¿O acaso soy tan distraído? —agregó con gracia.

Sakura se rió tratando de pretender que no pasaba nada, empezaba a sospechar que carta era.

—Yo creo que sí, íbamos tan adentrados en la plática que no nos dimos cuenta.

Shuji la miró con una gran sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

—Tienes razón debió ser eso.

Sakura asintió entrelazando sus manos frente a ella con nervios, en esas semanas que no hubo nada, había estado practicando con Eriol cómo usar su magia sin el báculo, con Shuji ahí sería imposible aparecerlo así que era buen momento para poner a prueba sus conocimientos.

Suspiró y trató de concentrarse sobre la voz de Shuji, el cual le iba contando sobre el clima del lugar donde antes vivía.

Buscó a _Sleep_ , tenía que dejar inconciente a Shuji antes de que se diera cuenta de que de nuevo estaban cerca de la casa donde se había detenido.

 _«Sleep»_ la llamó en su mente.

—¿Sakura? —escuchó a su lado, volteó y notó que Shuji la miraba fijamente y con algo de seriedad.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera decir o hacer algo, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe, Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo para que no se golpeara en el suelo.

Con cierta dificultad —porque el chico pesaba bastante— lo acomodó en la banqueta y miró a su alrededor.

—Libérate —murmuró, el báculo apareció en sus manos y ella se levantó.

Recordó con cierta nostalgia que cuando selló a _Loop_ había sido con la ayuda de Syaoran.

Trató de ubicar donde estaba la carta uniendo los lugares.

— _Sword_ —transformó su báculo en espada, mínimo esa carta no era peligrosa.

Siguió caminando cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, sus vellos se erizaron y volteó de golpe, de nuevo esa magia estaba cerca de ella.

Miró a su alrededor, no podía ver nada, vio con miedo a Shuji, si aquél ser estaba cerca le podía hacer algo a una persona inocente.

Sintió un aire mover su cabello.

—¡ _Jump_! —gritó y saltó, escuchó una explosión, donde ella había estado parada ahora había un pequeño cráter.

Cayó a unos pasos y vio delante de ella, a simple vista parecía que no había nadie pero ella lo podía sentir, su magia estaba llena de maldad, escuchó una risa que la estremeció.

—No creíste que me había olvidado de ti, ¿Verdad? —el encapuchado apareció justo encima del cráter.

Sakura apretó con fuerzas su espada.

El ser estiró su mano y Sakura vio varios rayos de luz rosa salir de su cuerpo.

—¡No! —gritó con desesperación, eran sus cartas.

Todas cayeron en manos de aquél ser, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en cartas moradas, Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, ¡Las estaba transformando!

—No eran tan cercanas a ti como creíste —el ser se burló.

Sakura apretó con más fuerza su báculo, debía existir una manera de recuperar sus cartas.

El ser volvió a levantar la mano.

—¡ _Shield_! —Sakura gritó, su escudo la rodeó evitando que más cartas fueran tomadas.

Pero el encapuchado pareció sonreír y mirar de reojo al Shuji inconciente.

— _Fiery_ —susurró.

Sakura vio con horror como _Fiery_ apareció y tras mirarla se dirigió a gran velocidad a Shuji.

—¡ _Watery_! —Sakura gritó con desesperación.

 _Watery_ salió a gran velocidad y llego segundos antes de que _Fiery_ pudiera dañar a Shuji, ambas cartas se atacaron con intensidad sobre el cuerpo de Shuji.

—¡ _Wood_! —largas ramas salieron disparadas hacia aquél ser el cual no reaccionó, solo puso su mano boca arriba y una esfera morada apareció.

La esfera se expandió alrededor de él causando que el ataque de Sakura pasará a través y que ni siquiera lo tocara.

—Tonta niña, no sabes a quién te enfrentas.

De pronto ambos sintieron un cambio, la presencia de _Void_ invadió el lugar de manera siniestra, Sakura volteó hacia atrás y notó una burbuja negra desapareciendo un auto.

El ser pareció maldecir en otra lengua e inmediatamente llamo de regreso a _Fiery_ y desapareció junto con _Loop_.

Sakura miró pasmada el hueco donde había estado el auto, desapareció su báculo, ¿eso quería decir que Syaoran recordaba?

—¿Sakura?

Ella volteó, Shuji la miraba con sorpresa, vio a su alrededor no entendiendo que hacía en el suelo. Sakura corrió rápidamente a él.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura buscó un pretexto antes de que el chico suspirara con frustración.

—Me quedé dormido, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonrojado.

Sakura no supo que decir.

Shuji bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—De eso te quería hablar... Tengo una situación...

Ella lo vio con sorpresa y confusión.

* * *

Syaoran pasaba muchas de sus noches sentado en el balcón de su departamento mirando en dirección a casa de Sakura, siempre se convencía a sí mismo que era para tratar de sentir algún ataque.

Aunque cada que trataba de ahondar más en esa idea un fuerte tirón en su corazón lo distraía lo suficiente.

Suspiró frustrado y cerró los ojos, aún recordaba la actitud que había tomado con ella hace unas horas al enterarse de su nueva relación, ¿acaso ella no sentía que Shuji ocultaba algo?

Nunca sospechaba de nadie, no sospechó de la maestra Mizuki, ni de Yukito ni de Hiragizawa... Y eso le molestaba.

Frunció el ceño, trataba de recordar pláticas con ella sobre esas personas pero eran vagas y carecían de diálogos, entonces como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado, recordó que él hablaba mucho con Daidouji, justo antes de regresar a Hong Kong, antes de que todo se desmoronara entre él y Sakura...

¿De qué hablaba con ella?

Recordaba sentirse presionado y avergonzado, y hasta cierto punto, confundido.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Daidouji significaba más para él de lo que recordaba?

Aunque de ser así... ¿por qué no la llamaba Tomoyo?

* * *

Tomoyo disfrutaba llegar temprano a la escuela, era de los pocos momentos que tenía para sí misma, pues siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos o sus guardaespaldas.

Sakura una vez más iba a esperar a Shuji para caminar juntos a la escuela y a ella le había tocado el servicio del salón junto con...

—Daidouji —escuchó.

Volteó y vio con sorpresa que Syaoran la veía de una manera extraña, parecía estar confundido.

—Buenos dias Li —le saludó con amabilidad.

Syaoran miró a su alrededor como no sabiendo que hacía ahí, Tomoyo regresó a acomodar las flores que había llevado.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Syaoran dijo en voz baja.

Tomoyo lo miró de reojo, estaba ligeramente sonrojado, ella asintió.

—Cuando éramos chicos... Antes de que regresara a Hong Kong...

Tomoyo lo vio expectante, esperaba que no preguntara algo sobre él y Sakura pues no sabría que contestar.

Syaoran suspiró.

—¿Eras especial para mí? —finalmente le preguntó.

Tomoyo lo vio con mucha sorpresa, definitivamente esa pregunta no se la había esperado.

—Li...

Syaoran caminó a ella, se acercó lo suficiente para poderla ver a los ojos, Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer, no se sentía nerviosa ni nada más bien era una profunda frustración ante la situación.

Él trató de sentir algo, esa desesperación y ansiedad que sentía cerca de Sakura pero en vez de eso sentía una extraña calma, como si la chica frente a él le pudiera dar respuestas a sus preguntas.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo que...

—Buenos días —Eriol dijo con la voz neutra entrando al salón y dejando su mochila.

Tomoyo y Syaoran lo miraron con sorpresa, no lo habían escuchado llegar.

Eriol regresó al frente del salón y sin decir nada tomó los borradores y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Lamento la intromisión, sigan —les dijo al salir.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras Tomoyo no dejaba de mirar la puerta, parecía sentirse culpable por algo, finalmente ella regresó su mirada a él.

—Li, a veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están... Somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido.

Syaoran bajó su mirada.

—No entiendo nada, no sabes lo que es vivir con una constante lucha dentro de ti y no saber porque —él le confesó.

Tomoyo lo vio con algo de tristeza, el pobre se veía más allá de confundido, casi atormentado.

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cabello con frustración.

—A veces quisiera olvidar todo —susurró.

—Tal vez lo hiciste Li.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa pero ella regresó a acomodar las flores, no podía brindarle más información pero tampoco le mentiría, recordó a cierta reencarnación y sintió su latido en todo su cuerpo, Eriol era muy difícil de descifrar.

Syaoran la miró por unos momentos antes de sacudir su cabeza y suspirar, nadie era claro con él y ya se estaba cansado, buscaría una solución a lo de las cartas y luego regresaría a su ciudad natal para jamás regresar.

* * *

Sakura llegó sola a la escuela, le había mentido a Tomoyo sobre Shuji, en realidad necesitaba pensar con claridad.

El chico había aceptado darle su espacio, pues lo que le había contado no era fácil de entender.

Estaba en el techo de la escuela esperando a que sonara el timbre.

 _«A veces pierdo el conocimiento y no sé porque, suelo aparecer en lugares y no recuerdo cómo llegué ahí»_

Si algo sabía Sakura es que nada era casualidad, sobre todo cuando la magia se veía envuelta, Shuji era un gran chico y hasta el momento de su confesión, no se hubiera imaginado que tuviera un problema.

Pero Yukito había sido exactamente igual, se quedaba dormido y no recordaba como había llegado a ciertos lugares. Porque su verdadera forma tomaba control.

¿Sería posible que Shuji fuera alguna clase de guardián o ser mágico?

—Sakura, ¿acabas de llegar? —Eriol le preguntó.

Sakura giró y negó con su cabeza.

—No, llevo tiempo aquí, gracias por venir —ella le respondió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ayer tomó a _Loop_... A _Wave_ y otras que no son de ataque —ella le contó con pesadez.

Eriol suspiró y se quitó sus lentes.

—No lo sentí —él confesó.

—Se apareció.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa. Sakura bajó la mirada.

—Las transforma al instante, quiso atacar a Shuji pero logré impedirlo —ella le contó.

Eriol frunció el ceño, algo en ese chico no estaba bien.

—Sakura, sobre...

—No sé si tiene magia... Ayer me confesó que pierde el conocimiento por momentos, como Yukito, ¿recuerdas?

Eriol se puso sus lentes y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Crees que es un guardián?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no sé nada Eriol, fue tan fácil para esa persona transformar las cartas... Es como si fuera el legítimo dueño.

Eriol negó con su cabeza.

—No Sakura, tú fuiste escogida desde hace mucho, no hay nadie más.

Sakura entrelazó sus manos frente a ella y las apretó.

—Ayer _Void_ hizo una aparición.

Eriol la vio fijamente, una vez más, no lo había sentido. ¿A quién se estaban enfrentando?

—¿Sabes...? —Sakura suspiró—. ¿Sabes si Syaoran está bien?

Eriol se puso tenso ante la pregunta pero asintió.

—Si lo está, y dudo que recuerde algo —comentó recordando la escena que había presenciado.

Sakura asintió y regresó su mirada al cielo.

—No te preocupes Eriol así se mantendrá, no arriesgaría a todos por un absurdo enamoramiento —le dijo con la voz ligeramente ahogada, trató de sonreir—. Es por eso que estoy con Shuji.

Eriol la vio preocupado.

—Ten cuidado Sakura, aún no sabemos quién es él ni si está aquí para hacerte daño.

Sakura lo miró unos momentos.

—Esa es la situación Eriol... Cuando estoy con él me siento segura y confiada... Casi como me sentía con Syaoran.

* * *

Meiling se sentía rara, había cambiado su peinado, ahora traía una coleta en vez de dos, pues en clase de deportes luego le estorbaban.

Caminó por el estacionamiento de maestros, era un atajo para su salón, de pronto escuchó un fuerte motor y volteó con curiosidad.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver bajar a su maestro de una Ducati roja, bueno, eso recalcaba su opinión sobre que era un irresponsable.

Se dio la vuelta y trató de entrar a la escuela sin que la notara, aún sentía ese extraño hormigueo en sus labios.

—Me gusta tu nuevo peinado —escuchó a su lado.

Meiling volteó incrédula, ¿cómo la alcanzó tan rápido?

Lien la veía divertido, ambos se detuvieron, él enredó un dedo en su cabello.

—Te hace ver menos aniñada —continuó con una sonrisa irónica.

Meiling movió su cabeza de tal manera que alejó su cabello de aquellas manos.

—No soy una niña —Meiling casi espetó.

Lien sonrió aún más y se acercó a ella, Meiling dio un paso atrás, su corazón se aceleró de manera descomunal. Él se dio cuenta y decidió no presionar.

—Creo que eso lo tendría que averiguar, ¿no crees? —le susurró.

Meiling parpadeó varias veces, por un momento deseó que hiciera lo mismo que el día anterior, sacudió su cabeza y lo miró con dureza.

—Sabes, te podría reportar por lo de ayer —Meiling lo amenazó.

Vio un destello de algo en los ojos de Lien, pareció ser emoción, él le sonrió y se encogió de hombros alejándose de ella.

—Ve, aquí te espero —le dijo con desdén y cruzando los brazos.

Meiling entrecerró los ojos, casi pareció retarla, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Aunque ambos sabemos que deseas que lo vuelva a hacer —Lien dijo antes de que se alejara lo suficiente.

Meiling se detuvo de golpe, su estómago pareció dar una vuelta olímpica, sacudió su cabeza y siguió en dirección a la escuela... Maldita sea, ¿acaso podía leer los pensamientos?

* * *

Sakura no bajó a receso, de hecho ni siquiera tenía hambre, sus amigos y Shuji le estaban dando su espacio, el segundo más que nada por miedo a que lo quisiera dejar por su confesión qué tal vez debió hacer antes de pedirle que fuera su novia.

Se quedó en su banca mirando hacia la nada. Sentía un gran vacío en su pecho, tenía miedo de cuando se llevarían más cartas y sobre todo temía por lo que pasó con _Void_. Si aquél ser se llevaba esa carta, la podía usar para desaparecer a toda la ciudad.

—Te hacia con tu novio —Syaoran le dijo entrando al salón.

Sakura lo miró por unos momentos antes de regresar su mirada a la ventana, trató de calmar su acelerado corazón.

—Estoy cansada y él entendió.

Syaoran la vio preocupado, hasta ese momento no había pensado en las consecuencias físicas de todo el asunto de las cartas.

—Te desgasta que se las lleve, ¿cierto?

Sakura bajó la mirada, en realidad sólo Eriol sabía eso.

—No importa, puedo resistir, solo quisiera encontrar una manera de evitar que se las lleve.

Syaoran caminó a ella y se sentó en la banca de Shuji, tenía los pies en el asiento y se había sentado en la mesa, la veía fijamente.

—Ya no quisiste que siguiéramos practicando —le recordó.

Sakura no lo miró, era obvio porque había tomado esa decisión.

—Te refrenas para atacarme, eso no me sirve de nada Li —ella le dijo un poco molesta.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que te ataque como si fuéramos enemigos?

—Si —Sakura casi gritó, lo vio con cierta desesperación.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarme? No es que seamos muy cercanos siquiera.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, su voz desapareció por unos instantes.

—No lo hago, sigo tus reglas —ella le recordó en voz baja.

—¿Mis reglas? Tú quisiste que fuera así, te debo recordar lo que dijiste aquél día...

—No —Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo, sabía de qué día hablaba, antes de que regresara a Hong Kong.

Syaoran cruzó sus brazos y la vio con enojo.

—Éramos amigos, tú lo arruinaste al querer más de mí —susurró molesto.

Sakura lo miró por primera vez en todo el día, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de lágrimas que no dejaba escapar.

—Si, ya me lo habías dicho —espetó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No puedes obligarme a sentir algo —Syaoran alcanzó a decirle.

Sakura volteó de golpe, sus ojos parecían brillar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí Syaoran? —casi le gritó, él la vio con sorpresa, más que nada por el uso de su nombre—. Ya me quedó perfectamente claro que no sientes nada por mi, que yo lo arruiné, ¡deja de recordarme las cosas!

Syaoran se levantó lentamente de su silla, sintió ese tirón en su corazón, Sakura parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de controlarse, apretó sus puños y respiró lentamente, no se podía desmoronarar frente a él, odiaba sus cambios de humor, odiaba saber que la amaba muy por debajo de sus palabras crueles.

—Esto es lo que quiero, que dejes de fingir —Syaoran le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no lo había sentido acercarse, estaba a un paso de ella y la miraba con intensidad.

—Odiame si quieres, pelea conmigo todo lo que quieras... Pero deja de fingir que te soy indiferente —él concluyó antes de salir del salón.

Sakura no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar, un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, parece que esas semanas de ignorarlo le habían afectado más de lo que ella había creído.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Su Syaoran estaba ahí tratando de luchar por salir... Y no lo podía permitir, recordó el auto que desapareció.

Un pensamiento egoísta se metió en su mente y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

 _«¿Hasta donde lo podía empujar fingiendo que lo odiaba?»_ si el ignorarlo lo había puesto así...

* * *

—Daidouji, ¿puedes llevar estás partituras? Hiragizawa dijo que corregiría unas cosas —la maestra de música de primaria le dijo dándole varias hojas.

Tomoyo asintió y tras tomarlas se dirigió a donde sabía que Eriol iba a estar, llevaba todo el día actuando indiferente con ella.

Lo encontró justo en medio del salón de música, estaba en el suelo con varias hojas a su alrededor, él leía la que tenía en su mano con detenimiento.

—La profesora Yagami te manda esto —le dijo entrando.

Eriol no levantó su mirada, sólo asintió.

—Creo que estás haciendo mucho en muy poco tiempo Eriol —Tomoyo le dijo agarrando unas hojas del suelo.

Eriol la miró con una ceja arqueada y le dio una sonrisa.

—Dicho por la que está haciendo el vestuario de la próxima obra a pesar de estar a punto de entrar a exámenes.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la banca del piano, leyó las partituras que había tomado del suelo.

—Li me preguntó que era para él —Tomoyo susurró, sentía que debía justificar la escena de la mañana y no entendía porque.

Eriol regresó a leer las partituras.

—Supuse que era algo así, por eso los dejé solos.

Tomoyo puso las hojas a un lado y lo miró.

—Le dije que éramos amigos.

Eriol asintió sin mirarla.

—Aunque pudiste haber dicho que eran algo más para que mantuviera su distancia con Sakura.

Tomoyo lo vio con sorpresa, de hecho si había pensado en eso.

—¿Serías capaz de fingir algo así para mantener a salvo al ser amado? —ella le preguntó.

Eriol la miró, sus ojos parecían estarle escudriñando el alma, Tomoyo se sintió totalmente expuesta y vulnerable.

—Tú solías pretender que no te dolía la relación de ellos para que Sakura fuera feliz.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—Pero no es lo mismo hacerse a un lado que ponerse en medio.

Eriol dejó las hojas que había estado leyendo.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? En ambos casos expones tu corazón para proteger al ser amado.

Tomoyo trató de entender lo que quería decir, frunció el ceño.

—¿Osea que fingirías que te gusta alguien para proteger a la señorita Mizuki? —preguntó en voz baja.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa, Tomoyo suspiró y se levantó.

—Debo ir por unas telas, espero acabes pronto —le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Puso sus manos frente a ella y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Tomoyo —ella volteó, Eriol se había levantado—. No te cargues de trabajo, eso no le restará importancia a tu dolor.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo mismo te digo Eriol.

* * *

Meiling caminaba junto a su primo, él salía de la escuela antes porque ella se quedaba a practicar con el coro, luego Tomoyo la llevaba al departamento.

—Andas muy pensativo Xiao Lang —Meiling murmuró—. Estoy segura que los exámenes no serán tan pesados y tú siempre has sido un estudiante ejemplar, quisiera tener tu habilidad...

—Meiling, ¿por qué rompimos nuestro compromiso? —Syaoran la interrumpió deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, había esquivado la pregunta muchas veces pero ahora su primo parecía determinado en conseguir una respuesta.

—Quedamos en que hasta que yo encontrara a alguien seguiríamos comprometidos y...

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo rompí yo? —Meiling necesitaba armar una buena excusa.

Syaoran sacó una hoja de su pantalón y se la dio, Meiling se puso pálida al leerla, era la carta que le mandó días después de que terminaran el compromiso.

—Creo que eso lo explica todo, ¿no? —él le dijo seriamente.

Meiling frunció el ceño buscando como excusarse, suspiró y lo miró.

—No me lo dijiste.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

Meiling bajó la mirada y dobló la hoja.

—Cuando vine a Japón me dijiste que había alguien, pero no mencionaste su nombre y yo en ese entonces no quise saber.

Bueno al menos era la verdad, él nunca le dijo que era Sakura, solo lo confirmó, eso de dar verdades a medias ya era costumbre.

—¿Entonces aceptaste que rompiera nuestro compromiso así como así? —Syaoran preguntó incrédulo.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he respetado tus decisiones Xiao Lang... No entiendo porque ahora insistes en este tema —le dijo regresando la carta.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, odiaba los huecos en su memoria lo hacían sentir vulnerable y burlado.

—No importa —murmuró y comenzó a alejarse, si nadie le daba respuestas él las buscaría por su cuenta.

—En China es común casarse con un pariente, ¿cierto?

Meiling bufó frustrada y giró, Lien estaba recargado en el marco de un salón.

—¿No te enseñaron a no escuchar pláticas ajenas? —le preguntó molesta.

Lien se rió.

—No es mi culpa que hayan decidido detenerse justo aquí para arreglar sus asuntos.

Meiling lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

Lien sacó sus llaves y las giró en su mano, la miró de una manera extraña.

—Estoy seguro que jamás has tomado un riesgo en tu vida, siempre te mantienes al margen de las cosas y te gusta la pasividad que gobierna tu vida —le dijo en tono de burla.

Meiling lo vio confundida, no entendía que había querido decir con eso. Él se acercó a ella y Meiling dio un paso intinstivo hacia atrás, Lien la vio divertido.

—No te preocupes, no te volveré a besar hasta que me lo pidas —él susurró.

Meiling lo vio furiosa.

—Eso no pasará.

Lien se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, luego giró y la miró.

—Deja de seguir las reglas Meiling, vive un poco.

Ella lo vio incrédula.

—Es el peor consejo que me puedes dar como maestro.

Lien se rió y le lanzó las llaves de su moto ella las atrapó con sorpresa.

—Soy maestro hasta que suena el timbre.

Meiling miró las llaves en su mano, siempre le enseñaron que las motos eran peligrosas e irresponsables. Lien le estiró la mano y ella lo vio unos momentos podía sentir ansiedad, una muy fuerte.

Tenía práctica de coro, la moto era peligrosa y el maestro más... Recordó que iba a investigar que buscaba Lien con su primo.

Ignoró la mano extendida y pasó junto a Lien.

—Espero justifiques mi falta a coro.

Lien sonrió caminando detrás de ella.

—Dudo que vaya a ser la primera vez que lo haga —susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no lo escuchara.

* * *

Syaoran caminó por el bosque del parque pingüino, a veces le gustaba tomar el camino largo y solitario hacia el departamento para poder aclarar sus ideas.

Tenía una batalla interna, debía centrar su atención en resolver lo de las cartas pero una poderosa desesperación lo estaba empujando a investigar esos huecos en su memoria.

Caminó sin fijarse en su entorno hasta que llegó a un lugar parcialmente solo y miró con sorpresa a la persona que parecía haberlo estado esperando.

Tenía su báculo en sus manos y lo miraba fijamente.

—Dijiste que pelearamos —Sakura le dijo, Syaoran la miró con confusión—. Así que te vengo a retar a un duelo.

Syaoran la vio incrédulo sin saber que contestar.

* * *

Ok, vamos a empezar a presionar a los personajes ;)

Espero les haya gustado :D

¡5 reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Me tocó actualizar :p bueno, Liz acabo más rápido de lo que pensé y aquí me tienen, voy a responder reviews ya que ella no lo ha hecho:

isabelweasleygranger: ¡Gracias! Estamos tratando de hacer lenta y agradable la evolución de las tres relaciones, la más difícil es la de E/T pero ahí la llevamos, esperamos te guste el duelo ;)

Flower Marie princess: Tus deseos son órdenes! Actualización en la misma semana :D

Guest: Jaja no puedo responder ninguna pregunta, pero todo se va a ir revelando, Meiling y Lien son la mejor pareja jajajaja (no le digas a Liz)

ValSmile: Lien y Meiling jaja siempre terminamos dándoles la mejor historia ^^' de Shuji mmm no te puedo contestar jajajaja pero bueno, tiene su asunto. A muchos les cuesta aceptar a Eriol y Tomoyo pero se nos hacen una excelente pareja, se equilibran muy bien, siento que hasta mejor que con Kaho, así que ojalá les den una oportunidad, ojalá te guste el duelo ;)

ThisisMel: Gracias!

Sakiali12: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, es indescriptible lo que sentimos al leer tus palabras, con todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo, a veces necesitamos este tipo de distracciones y esperamos alegrarlos con cada capítulo que escribimos :D

nayelisariah: Gracias! La verdad íbamos a agregar más drama por ahí, pero Liz se rehusó, dijo que ya teníamos otra historia pendiente para hacer eso jaja.

politali22: Gracias por tus palabras! Escribimos con gusto y nos esforzamos para transmitirles lo que nos vamos imaginando y es genial ver qué lo vamos logrando. Jajaja todos creen que lo de Syaoran y Tomoyo era tierno, si supieran lo que tenía planeado me odiarían pero Liz no me dejó. Esperamos te guste este capítulo está lleno de cosas jejeje.

July: Jajaja perdón! Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Guest: Muchísimas gracias por la corrección! Liz lo corrigió en cuanto leyó tu comentario :D esperamos te guste el capítulo.

Lola: Tus deseos son órdenes ;)

Maribalza: Gracias!

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Jeje y no te la podría confirmar o negar ^^' ojalá te guste el capítulo y aumenten las teorías jeje

diana.k-chan: Bienvenida! Gracias por leernos! Ojalá te siga gustando.

floordecerezo: no lo dijimos por alguien en especial, en Wattpad también se desesperan un poco con su actitud pero tienen una razón para ser como son y actuar así (sobre todo ella)... Créeme ;) gracias por tus comentarios!

Guest: Te aventaste súper maratón! Mira que "es difícil" es muuuuy larga! Pero gracias! Ojalá te guste el capítulo.

lunita bombon: jajaja tantas teorías ;) no puedo afirmar o negar nada porque Liz me mata, pero, gracias por leer! Espero la actualización te deje satisfecha :D

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Gracias! Estamos bien :D

Miaka-chann: Pobre :( pero bueno ahí sigue el hombre jejeje

pao: Espero que ya no sufran tanto :'( bueno honestamente no va a haber felicidad en un rato jajaja ok somos malos, Liz me pidió que te diera las gracias por tus hermosas palabras, afortunadamente la nación se está levantando poco a poco, aún falta mucho por reconstruir y ayudar pero este tipo de palabras alientan, así que de nuevo, gracias :D

Muchos reviews jaja, bueno, ahora sí, lo que estaban esperando... Bueno más abajo jajaja

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Eriol cerró la puerta del salón de música y comenzó a caminar, ya era un poco tarde y estaba casi seguro que no había nadie en la escuela, tenía mil cosas de las que ocuparse y no sabía por donde empezar.

Vislumbró la puerta de salida y vio con confusión a cierta chica de ojos amatistas tratando de balancear varios paquetes para poder abrir la puerta, sacudió su cabeza y apresuró sus pasos.

—Creí que el coro había acabado hace tiempo —le dijo sorprendiéndola.

Tomoyo volteó y lo miró, luego sonrió.

—Así fue, pero me quedé a acomodar los trajes que ya había hecho y a buscar las telas que me faltaban.

Eriol le quitó los paquetes de las manos sin darle oportunidad de que se reusara, Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa y abrió la puerta dándole el paso.

—¿Meiling no está contigo en el coro? —Eriol le preguntó esperando a que ella cerrara la puerta.

Tomoyo asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—Si, pero hoy faltó, le marqué a su celular pero no respondió, supongo que tuvo algo que hacer —le contó un poco preocupada.

Eriol asintió y tras unos segundos de silencio preguntó algo que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde su regreso.

—¿Por qué ya no haces trajes para Sakura? —cuestionó mientras caminaban hacia la reja.

Tomoyo lo miró unos momentos.

—Ya no pasaba nada con las cartas y a Sakura le dolía verlos, lo mejor fue desistir, no podía causarle más angustia —le contó con cierta nostalgia.

Eriol asintió pensativo.

—A veces creo que nos hemos concentrado demasiado en ellos y nos hemos olvidado de nosotros.

Tomoyo juntó sus manos frente a ella, tenía cierta razón. Caminaron y pasaron junto al invernadero de pronto Eriol se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Eriol? —Tomoyo lo llamó confundida.

Eriol soltó lo que traía en las manos de golpe y la jaló hacia él obligándola a hincarse, Tomoyo escuchó un gran estruendo a su alrededor, alcanzó a vislumbrar vidrios volar por todos lados pero él prácticamente la había protegido con su cuerpo.

Tomoyo se quedó estática, su corazón latía a mil por hora, aquél sonido había sido espantoso pero ahora solo escuchaba ligeros crujidos.

—¿Estás bien? —Eriol le preguntó preocupado alejándola de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo trató de mirar a su alrededor mientras asentía, él la soltó tras asegurarse de que aquella presencia ya no estuviera cerca de ellos, ella finalmente lo miró.

—¡Estás lastimado! —exclamó notando una cortada en su mejilla.

Eriol se levantó sin darle importancia al ligero ardor, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, luego miró a su alrededor con seriedad.

—Sigue por aquí —murmuró apareciendo su báculo.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor tratando de vislumbrar algo fuera de lugar pero no notaba nada, las telas habían quedado olvidadas en el suelo.

Eriol miró a lo lejos, estaba mucho más serio de lo que Tomoyo alguna vez lo había visto.

—Va por más cartas —susurró y comenzó a correr en dirección a dónde podía sentir aquella magia oscura.

Tomoyo no dudó y lo siguió.

* * *

Syaoran veía con confusión a Sakura, esa chica se tomaba todo literal.

—En realidad...

—¡ _Thunder_! —Sakura gritó.

Syaoran apareció su espada en un movimiento.

—Dios del rayo —ambos poderes colindaron entre ellos, rayos amarillos y azules se veían en medio de la oscuridad; Syaoran sabía que si presionaba más fácilmente la vencería.

—¡ _Shadow_! —Sakura exclamó, una sombra rodeó ambos ataques y los desapareció en un instante.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja con sorpresa.

—¡ _Wood_! —largas ramas salieron de su báculo en dirección a Syaoran.

—Dios del fuego ¡Ven! —el fuego consumió las ramas dejándolas hechas ceniza.

—¡ _Sand_! —Sakura no pensaba dejarle un momento para que él tratará de detener el duelo.

Arena en forma de serpiente fue hacia Syaoran de manera rápida.

—Dragon de agua ¡Ven! —el agua chocó con la arena y la convirtió en un tipo de masa que cayó al suelo antes de poder golpearlo.

Sakura se sintió frustrada, había logrado evadir todos sus ataques de manera experta, por eso necesitaba ese duelo para saber qué tan mal estaba con respecto al uso de las cartas.

—¿Suficiente? —Syaoran le preguntó enojado.

Sakura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, llamó a su carta con la mente y Syaoran vio con sorpresa como el báculo se convertía en espada.

—¿Es broma? —le preguntó incrédulo.

Pero Sakura soltó un grito de guerra y lo atacó por arriba, Syaoran puso su espada sobre su cabeza y ambas espadas hicieron un fuerte sonido de metal contra metal que resonó en la noche.

—No sabes usar una espada, ¿qué estás pensando? —él le reclamó con voz fuerte.

Sakura lo vio con enojo antes de bajar su espada y tratar de atacarlo de lado pero Syaoran volvió a bloquear el ataque, ella trató de frente y él volvió a bloquear.

—Quieres que te trate como enemiga, bien —Syaoran finalmente susurró, sintió una oscuridad rodear su corazón pero no luchó por detenerla.

Arremetió contra Sakura con su espada, ella saltó hacia atrás con cierta sorpresa antes de volver a atacarlo.

Ambas espadas chocaban con fuerza, el fuerte sonido se escuchaba estrepitoso por lo silenciosa que estaba la noche.

Syaoran se movía de manera experta mientras que Sakura trataba de mantener el ritmo, lo cual se le estaba complicando, pero ni así dejaba de atacar, sabía perfectamente bien que ambos estaban aprovechando para sacar su frustración.

Finalmente las espadas quedaron cruzadas, Syaoran la empujó hacia atrás acorralándola en un árbol, ambos presionaron con fuerza, su respiración era agitada y sus corazones latían a gran velocidad.

Syaoran la miraba con dureza y ella con enojo.

—Repítelo —Syaoran murmuró.

Sakura lo vio con confusión pero no dejó de agarrar con fuerza su espada, ¿de qué hablaba?

—De que...

—Repite que me amas —él le exigió entre jadeos, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho pero no le importaba, la adrenalina había invadido su cuerpo junto con una desesperación que no podía explicar.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, trató de empujarlo, hizo presión con su espada pero Syaoran no se dejó mover.

—No lo haré, tengo novio —casi le gritó logrando empujarlo un poco y tratando de escapar.

Pero Syaoran se mantuvo y la regresó al tronco, sus espadas aún estaban unidas.

—No lo amas —le dijo en un susurro.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, sintió una furia recorrerla, no podía asegurar cosas así, la hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Lo amaré, llegaré a hacerlo, ya verás...

—Sobre mi cadáver —Syaoran le dijo en una voz grave y llena de enojo.

Sakura trató de alejarlo pero Syaoran estaba decidido a no dejarla ir sin escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

—¡Basta Syaoran! —le gritó.

De pronto ambos se tensaron, sintiendo dos cartas ser tomadas.

* * *

Meiling jamás se imaginó que se subiría a una moto y que lo disfrutaría tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

El aire en su rostro, la velocidad, la adrenalina... Y ciertos brazos guiándola pero sosteniéndola con seguridad.

Lien por alguna extraña razón la había dejado manejar a pesar de que sabía que en su vida había tocado una moto.

Pero era como si aquél artefacto hubiera sido creado para ella.

Las primeras calles Lien se burló de lo mal que manejaba, luego puso sus manos sobre las de ella y por varias calles más la enseñó a usar las velocidades y como girar.

Tras veinte minutos le soltó todo el control de la moto y sólo la guió por calles hasta que llegaron a una carretera a las afueras de Tomoeda que subía por una montaña.

Y si era sincera, la mezcla de la velocidad con los brazos de Lien estaban causando estragos en ella.

—Aqui detente —él le dijo por sobre el rugido del motor.

Meiling bajó la velocidad hasta detener completamente la moto, estaban en un mirador casi en la punta de la montaña, desde ahí podían ver todo Tomoeda, como ya era de noche tenían una vista espectacular.

Lien se bajó y quitó las llaves, Meiling hizo girar sus ojos, tenía la sensación de que lo había hecho para que no huyera de él.

—Nunca había venido aquí —Meiling comentó bajándose, Lien se había cruzado del otro lado del barandal de seguridad, definitivamente era una persona que no respetaba reglas.

 _«Aunque mientras está en su papel de maestro finge hacerlo»_

—Suelo venir aquí cuando me harto de todo —Lien le contó recargándose en el barandal y cruzando los brazos mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Cuando te hartas de ser malo? —Meiling le preguntó con sarcasmo.

Lien se rió y la miró.

—Algo así —le contestó.

Meiling frunció el ceño, se preguntaba porque la había llevado ahí.

—Si crees que vas a llegar a Xiao Lang a través de mí... —empezó a decir pero Lien bufó con frustración.

—Créeme Meiling, tú no estabas dentro de mis planes —le contó con frustración y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Osea que si estás planeando algo en contra de él —ella lo acusó.

Lien la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Creí que eso ya había quedado claro.

Meiling tuvo ganas de aventarlo por el acantilado, sería muy fácil hacerlo pero Lien se rió de nuevo.

—No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, niña —se burló.

Meiling empuñó sus manos con fuerza, la palabra "niña" y la sonrisa irónica de Lien encendían una llama dentro de ella que la empujaba a demostrarle que era una mujer.

—Calma fiera, no te traje aquí para pelear ni para matarte si es lo que piensas —Lien dijo posando su mirada sobre la ciudad.

—¿Entonces para qué me trajiste? —Meiling espetó.

Lien se encogió de hombros, esa era una excelente pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta.

—Para alejarte del drama mágico que rodea tu vida —finalmente le dijo.

—Eso te incluye al parecer —Meiling murmuró molesta.

Lien giró y recargó sus brazos en el barandal, sus ojos grises parecían destellar con la luz de la luna.

—Tú ansías ser como nosotros... No te imaginas cómo algunos desearíamos ser como tú —él le dijo en una voz extraña, como si tuviera una carga escondida dentro de su alma.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa.

—Pareces muy cómodo con lo que haces —ella comentó.

Lien extendió su mano y una flama azul apareció, aquella llama se mantuvo inerte, Meiling la observó con curiosidad, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera huido por miedo a que la usara en su contra pero ella la encontraba intrigante... Tanto como a su creador.

—Estoy cómodo con mis poderes... —Lien le dijo.

Meiling lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y con lo que haces?

Lien hizo su cabeza de lado, la chica frente a él parecía estar escudriñando su alma... Eso lo desconcertó en gran manera así que cerró su mano desapareciendo la llama y le dio la espalda.

—No quieres escuchar mi respuesta —murmuró.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y también se recargó en el barandal dándole la espalda.

—Podría delatarte con Hiragizawa —ella susurró.

Lien asintió.

—Podrías. —volteó y la miró, ella hizo lo mismo—. La preguntas es, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

Meiling lo vio directamente a los ojos antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué no me quieres usar para afectar a Xiao Lang?

Lien giró y se acercó a ella, nunca desviaron la mirada, se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Tal vez lo haga —le dijo en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

—No te he pedido que me beses —ella le recordó pero no se alejó.

Lien sonrió y acercó sus labios a su mejilla y depositó un beso ahí causando que ella se estremeciera y cerrará sus ojos.

—Te llevaré de regreso, no quiero que tu primo te venga a buscar —susurró y brincó de nuevo el barandal y caminó hacia la moto.

Meiling suspiró y abrió sus ojos lentamente, volteó y observó a Lien que ya la esperaba en la moto y la miraba con intensidad.

Estaba siguiéndole el juego para descubrir que buscaba con Syaoran y Sakura... Si... Debía recordar eso cada minuto que pasaba con él.

* * *

Syaoran puso su espada frente a él, Sakura estaba detrás y había transformado su báculo, ambos miraron a su alrededor.

De pronto vieron filosos pedazos de hielo ir hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

—¡ _Jump_! —Sakura y Syaoran saltaron justo a tiempo, los trozos de hielo se enterraron en el tronco.

El suelo de pronto se hizo resbaloso y brilloso, vieron a la carta moverse a gran velocidad hacia Sakura.

—Dios del fuego ¡Ve! —fuego salió de la espada de Syaoran impidiendo que la carta atacara a Sakura sin embargo ella resbaló y cayó causando que el báculo saliera disparado del lado contrario.

Con mucho esfuerzo trató de levantarse e ir hacia el pero sintió un golpe en su costado y miró con sorpresa que un chorro de agua la había golpeado.

Eran _Freeze_ y _Watery_.

Se trató de levantar de nuevo y al no poder hacerlo llamó a su carta con la mente.

 _«Jump»_ alas aparecieron de nuevo en sus zapatos y alcanzó a saltar antes de que _Freeze_ la atacara.

—Dios del fuego —Syaoran esquivaba pedazos de hielo que iban en su dirección mientras trataba de ayudar a Sakura.

Ella aterrizó en suelo que no estaba resbaloso, corrió hacia su báculo pero un gran muro de hielo creció entre ellos.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y muy tarde se dio cuenta que el muro la estaba rodeando.

Volvió a saltar pero vio con sorpresa un gran torbellino de agua bajar desde el cielo, apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que fuera succionado dentro de el.

Syaoran escuchó el grito y vio con horror como Sakura era succionada, daba vueltas sin control en medio del torbellino y _Freeze_ había terminado de formar un cubo alrededor para que nadie pudiera pasar.

Sakura logró abrir sus ojos, el remolino de _Watery_ la tenía atrapada sin posibilidad de escapar. Sakura puso sus manos en su cuello mientras daba vueltas con rapidez, sus pulmones parecían estar en llamas, se estaba ahogando.

Syaoran golpeó el muro de _Freeze_ varias veces, alcanzó a ver a Sakura con las manos en su cuello y su corazón empezó a latir con desesperación.

—¡Sakura! —gritó golpeando una vez más—. Dios del fuego ¡Ve!

Una enorme llamarada salió de su espada impactándose contra el muro de hielo, Syaoran presionó su magia para lograr que el muro se derritiera, empezó a hacerlo pero lentamente.

—¡Li, hazte a un lado! —escuchó a Eriol gritarle desde atrás.

Syaoran hizo lo que le pidió sin dejar de lanzar fuego, vio con sorpresa como la gran resbaladilla del parque atravesó el muro causando un gran estruendo.

Pedazos de hielo volaron por todos lados pero Syaoran no prestó atención a eso, corrió inmediatamente hacia donde Sakura seguía atrapada.

Tenía que pensar rápido, no tenía tiempo.

—Ráfaga de viento ¡Ve! —gritó, una fuerte ráfaga rodeó el torbellino hasta adentrarse a el y traspasarlo para empujar a Sakura hacia afuera.

Ella cayó en el suelo con un golpe seco, la magia y el aura de las cartas desaparecieron para dejar dos cartas transparentes en su lugar.

Syaoran corrió y se derrapó junto a ella, la levantó por el torso pero ella no respondió.

—Sakura —le llamó con desesperación.

—Hay que darle respiración de boca a boca —Tomoyo le dijo llegando a ellos y viendo con preocupación a su amiga.

Syaoran la acomodó en el suelo y con su corazón sonando en sus oídos comenzó a hacerlo, tras tres intentos no lograba nada.

—Maldición, respira —le dijo haciendo presión en su pecho.

Volvió a presionar su nariz y puso su boca sobre la de ella, sopló una vez más y volvió a soltarla para hacer presión en el pecho.

Sakura comenzó a toser, sacó un poco de agua por su boca, Syaoran la puso de lado para ayudarla.

Ambos estaban jadeando, ella tratando de recuperar su respiración, él por la desesperación que había invadido su cuerpo.

—Estas bien —Tomoyo le dijo hincándose a su lado aliviada, si Eriol no hubiera lanzado la resbaladilla...

La reencarnación de Clow se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, estaba empezando a temblar pues estaba mojada completamente.

—Tiene que cambiarse y descansar —Tomoyo les dijo acomodando la prenda sobre su amiga, tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba.

—Vamos al departamento —Syaoran les dijo, sin esperar que dijeran algo la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó.

Tomoyo reacomodó el saco de Eriol en el cuerpo de Sakura mientras ella ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran, podía escuchar en su confusa mente como su corazón latía a gran velocidad.

Eriol se quedó atrás, se agachó y recogió las cartas, las vio con ojos entrecerrados antes de guardarlas y seguir a los demás.

 _«Qué demonios está pasando»_

* * *

El sonido del motor de la moto resonó con intensidad cuando se adentraron a la calle donde Meiling vivía, todo estaba muy silencioso y no había carros ni gente alrededor.

—No es tan tarde, ¿o si? —ella preguntó en voz baja, iba abrazando a Lien por la cintura, él había manejado de regreso.

Lien no contestó, podía sentir restos de la magia de Sying, frunció el ceño, no le había dicho que planeaba algo para ese día.

Se detuvo enfrente del complejo de departamentos, Meiling bajó y se quitó el casco que le había prestado, pudo notar que Lien estaba tenso.

—¿Estás bien? —no pudo evitar preguntar mientras le daba el casco.

Lien asintió tomándolo, miró hacia arriba, podía sentir al descendiente, a Clow y a la dueña de las cartas.

—Bueno, me voy —Meiling murmuró notando que estaba totalmente distraído.

Lien no bajó la mirada y tras hacer girar sus ojos ella se encaminó a la puerta.

—Meiling —él finalmente la llamó, ella lo vio expectante, había una advertencia en sus ojos—. Trata de no entrometerte.

Ella cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con enojo.

—¿Es una amenaza? —espetó.

Lien la miró con seriedad y se puso su casco.

—Es una advertencia Meiling, no sabes con quién están lidiando —le informó y arrancó su moto para salir de ahí a gran velocidad.

Ella lo vio alejarse con confusión, por un momento llegó a pensar que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

Syaoran miraba con ansiedad la puerta de su recámara, Tomoyo estaba ahí con Sakura, la tenían que sacar de esa ropa fría y mojada antes de que se enfermara.

Eriol puso las cartas transparentes frente a él, estaban en el comedor sentados.

—No tienen ni la esencia de las cartas, es como si fueran dos pedazos de plástico —comentó.

Syaoran asintió tomando una de las cartas.

—Como si jamás hubieran existido.

—Sakura dijo que las transformaba, es extraño que ninguno de los dos haya sentido el ataque de ayer —Eriol comentó pensativo.

Syaoran lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Ayer?

Eriol sacudió su cabeza y miró la puerta que tenía a Syaoran cautivado.

—Ayer se apareció personalmente para tomar más cartas —le contó.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Ayer estaba con ese chico.

Eriol asintió, regresó su mirada a su descendiente.

—Lo intentó atacar —sabía que tal vez debía compartir sus sospechas sobre que Shuji era un ser mágico con Syaoran, pero sentía que no iba a ayudar en nada pues su descendiente ya sentía cierto desagrado hacia él como para poder darle una opinión subjetiva.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque se pudiera sospechar de ese chico.

—Su magia se siente como la tuya, no puede ser que eso no te llame la atención —lo acusó en voz baja.

Eriol lo miró con seriedad.

—Si lo hace, pero no tengo respuestas para eso, solo un nombre que no sé que significa. —Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa—. Quiero creer que en tu hogar aún hay libros con la historia de Clow.

Syaoran asintió arqueando una ceja, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

—Necesito que investigues ese nombre, algo me dice que ahí está la respuesta.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué nombre?

Eriol lo miró fijamente.

—Sying —le respondió con firmeza.

Syaoran sintió una presión en su pecho y una nube de confusión en su mente, sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarse. Por un momento creyó sentir a _Void_ a su alrededor.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la puerta ser abierta, Meiling entró y los vio con sorpresa.

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras la observaba, se veía diferente pero no podía decir con certeza porque.

—¿Dónde estabas Meiling? —le preguntó con seriedad.

Ella no contestó, pero Eriol y Syaoran pudieron vislumbrar cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Actualización hasta la otra semana, yo tengo turnos en la noche, Liz tiene que entregar proyectos, pero bueno, esperamos les haya gustado ;)

¡5 reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Tengo 4% de pila jajaja así que solo publico ¿Va?

Hay muchas pistas en este capítulo, pongan atención ;)

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Meiling se sentía acorralada, los ojos inquisitivos de su primo la ponían nerviosa, ¿qué tan pronto la mandaría de regreso a Hong Kong si se enteraba de dónde y con quién había estado?

—Estuve caminando por el centro, no creí que ya estuvieras en casa, siempre te vas a correr —le contestó tomando control de su voz para no sonar nerviosa.

Syaoran la miró por unos segundos, algo le decía que estaba mintiendo pero antes de poder acusarla escuchó la puerta de su recámara ser abierta.

Todos observaron a Tomoyo, ella cerró con gentileza la puerta.

—Está dormida —les informó.

Meiling la vio con sorpresa, no sabía de quién hablaba ni que hacían ella y Eriol ahí.

—¿Lograste despejar tu mente, Meiling? —le preguntó con tranquilidad.

La mencionada le mandó una mirada de agradecimiento, seguro había escuchado y le quería facilitar las cosas, aunque lo más seguro es que apenas estuvieran solas la iba a interrogar.

—Si, esa caminata me hizo bien —le respondió.

Tomoyo asintió, luego observó a Eriol, aún tenía la herida en su mejilla.

—¿Tienen botiquín de primeros auxilios? —les preguntó a los Li.

Syaoran asintió y tras levantarse se dirigió al baño, regresó con un pequeño estuche metálico y se lo entregó a Tomoyo.

—Me voy a cambiar —les dijo, luego recordó quien estaba en su recámara, Tomoyo notó su indecisión.

—Está dormida —le informó.

Syaoran asintió y sientiéndose un intruso en su propia recámara, entró con cuidado.

—¿Sakura está ahí? —Meiling les preguntó.

Tomoyo llevó la pequeña caja a la mesa donde Eriol estaba sentado y asintió.

—Hubo un ataque —Eriol le contó observando lo que Tomoyo hacía.

Meiling frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos, ese maestro hijo de...

—Voy a cambiarme —murmuró y se alejó casi marchando a su recámara.

Tomoyo sacó alcohol y un algodón, con cuidado lleno el segundo con el líquido y lo acercó a la mejilla de Eriol.

—Bien me podría curar yo mismo —Eriol comentó.

Tomoyo asintió poniendo el algodón en su mejilla y limpiando la herida, la sangre ya estaba seca pero aún así se podía infectar.

—Si, pero algo me dice que no lo harás —ella dijo.

Eriol arqueó una ceja con confusión, Tomoyo le sonrió con gentileza.

—Sientes que esto es tu culpa, aceptarías cualquier castigo —le dijo en un susurro.

Eriol bajó su mirada con cierta vergüenza.

—¿Segura que no tienes magia? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Tomoyo terminó de limpiar su mejilla, tomó un curita y lo puso con cuidado sobre la herida luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Tú dime.

Eriol la vio, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se extrañó, definitivamente tenía magia... Pero una que iba más allá de poderes mágicos.

* * *

Syaoran llevaba unos minutos observando a la chica que dormía en su cama en completa paz, reconoció inmediatamente la sudadera que cubría su cuerpo, seguramente le quedaba ridículamente grande.

Tomoyo la había cambiado con ropa de él, pues a pesar de que Meiling era su prima, respetaba su recámara y no entraba sin permiso.

Además era agradable ver a Sakura con esa ropa.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su cómoda, sacó la ropa que iba a usar y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Syaoran —escuchó.

Volteó con sorpresa, una explicación estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios pero notó que Sakura seguía dormida, aparentemente estaba hablando en sus sueños.

La miró con más detenimiento, tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera bajo mucho dolor.

—No te vayas —la chica susurró con la voz quebrada.

Syaoran sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón y sin realmente pensarlo se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Sakura, movió su fleco con cuidado.

La chica de ojos verdes suspiró, se relajó como si en verdad hubiera notado que estaba con ella.

—No me iré —él susurró.

Sakura relajó completamente su cuerpo, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido y respiraba con tranquilidad.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama y la miró con cierta tristeza, algo en su corazón se movió, su mente trató de evocar un recuerdo pero un profundo sentimiento de vacío lo llenó.

Volvió a sentir desesperación, se sintió inquieto y frustrado; tomó sus tennis, su ropa y salió de la recámara, necesitaba correr, necesitaba huir de ese sentimiento antes de que lo consumiera.

* * *

—Te hubieras quedado Tomoyo, ya es tarde, podías dormir en mi cama —Meiling le dijo mientras la despedía en la puerta.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

—Tengo que explicarle a mamá porque Sakura no regresó a casa y mis guardaespaldas están abajo esperando.

Eriol la esperaba en el pasillo, la iba a acompañar.

Meiling asintió.

—Lamento que Syaoran se haya ido así —murmuró.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol, estaba pensativo mirando hacia la pared.

—Algo me dice que la huésped en su cama tuvo que ver —susurró.

Meiling jugó con su cabello mientras asentía.

—¿Tan mal estuvo?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué pasó antes del ataque, pero estaban juntos —le contó, luego la miró—. Ten cuidado Meiling, no sé en qué te estás metiendo pero siento que es algo peligroso.

 _«No te imaginas cuánto»_ Meiling pensó mientras sonreía.

—No te preocupes, no tengo poderes pero me sé cuidar.

Tomoyo asintió lentamente.

—No lo dudo Meiling... Pero el corazón puede llegar a ser traicionero.

Meiling se estremeció, trató de evitar la mirada de su amiga y se rió con nervios.

—Syaoran es un ejemplo andante —susurró.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Nos vemos mañana —finalmente se despidió, Meiling hizo los mismo con la mano, Eriol asintió en su dirección y caminó junto a Tomoyo.

La chica de ojos carmesí los vio alejarse, recordó su tiempo con Lien y se llenó de enojo, seguramente se la había llevado porque había planeado ese ataque; necesitaba descubrir que planeaba, pues bien se lo dijo Tomoyo, el corazón era traicionero y el de ella cada día se entregaba un poco más y eso la llenaba de pánico.

* * *

Syaoran tenía un brazo recargado en su frente, miraba al techo con detenimiento, parecia que lo estaba estudiando.

Escuchó una puerta ser abierta, pero no puso mucha atención, seguramente era Meiling saliendo a tomar agua.

Cerró sus ojos para aparentar estar dormido.

Luego escuchó como alguien se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de madera junto al sillón en el que estaba acostado, podía sentir la mirada.

—Ya te dije que no hagas eso Meiling —murmuró.

—No soy Meiling —escuchó.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ojos esmeraldas lo observaban en medio de la oscura noche, frunció el ceño, ¿por qué no la había sentido?

—¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías estar descansando —le preguntó con enojo.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado, luego subió sus piernas a la mesa y se acomodó en posición de mariposa.

Y ahí fue cuando Syaoran notó su ropa... O más bien la ausencia de, la sudadera verde le quedaba ridículamente grande tal y como había pensado, pero no cubría con totalidad su piernas, y en esa posición era peor la situación.

Tragó saliva con nervios y desvió su mirada al techo, escuchó una ligera risa.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —ella le preguntó con diversión.

Syaoran frunció el ceño de nuevo, algo estaba mal, lo podía sentir en el ambiente.

—No —le contestó tratando de reconocer ese sentimiento que lo empezaba a rodear como una serpiente a su presa.

De reojo la vio moverse y levantarse, prefirió cerrar los ojos pues la sudadera le quedaba arriba de la rodilla y su corazón se había acelerado de manera descomunal.

Y entonces sintió una presión en su estómago, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sakura se había subido en él.

 _«¿Qué demonios?»_ pensó con incertidumbre.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, Syaoran sintió el ambiente cargarse de algo oscuro.

—¿Qué haces? —él le preguntó con confusión, puso las manos en su cintura para quitarla pero ella puso las suyas sobre las de él sin desviar la mirada.

—Lo que quieres que haga —respondió en un susurro.

Syaoran se tensó, Sakura tomó sus manos y las comenzó a llevar hasta sus piernas, el corazón de él latía con fuerza y a gran velocidad.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, ya te había dicho que...

Sakura bajó su rostro y lo puso a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y regresó sus manos a su cintura, las dejó ahí y luego puso las de ella en su pecho.

—No es cierto, nada de lo que me dices es cierto, me deseas —ella susurró besándole el cuello.

Syaoran se estremeció, sin pensarlo mucho apretó las manos sintiendo su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos, su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

—Detente —le rogó en un susurro.

—No necesitas amarme, Xiao Lang —le dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Syaoran la empujó con más fuerza hasta alejarla de él, ella jamás lo había llamado así.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó, sus manos estaban temblorosas.

Ella sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa gentil e inocente que conocía, era una mueca de burla. Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en sus labios, él no la detuvo.

—Soy lo que tú quieres que sea —susurró poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas, Syaoran la vio fijamente mientras se incorporaba, ella no se movió de lugar, de nuevo sintió una oscuridad rodear su corazón.

Ella se acercó a sus labios, podía sentir su corazón acelerado y la oscuridad dentro de él. Finalmente Syaoran recorrió el último espacio que había entre ellos, la besó con desesperación, sus manos apretaron su cintura mientras la besaba con posesión.

Ella lo besó con la misma intensidad, el ambiente se hizo pesado y algo tenebroso los rodeó.

Syaoran la apretó más a su cuerpo.

—Eres mía —le dijo en voz grave interrumpiendo el beso.

Sakura lo miró, una sonrisa llena de maldad se formó en su rostro.

—Lo seré —le respondió antes de volver a besarlo, una magia morada los rodeó.

—¡Syaoran, no! —escuchó en su cabeza, sintió una presión en su pecho que lo dejó sin aliento, alejó a Sakura de él antes de llevarse las manos a su cabeza, sentía mucho dolor en ella, parecía que le iba a estallar.

—Ella es mía descendiente de Clow —Sakura susurró en su oído antes de que él gritara y todo desapareciera a su alrededor.

* * *

Syaoran se levantó de golpe incorporándose en el sillón, miró a su alrededor rápidamente, estaba completamente solo y todo estaba en silencio.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad y aún podía sentir una ligera presión en su pecho, jadeaba mientras trataba de calmar su latido.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y enredó ambas manos en su cabello con desesperación.

Algo estaba muy mal con él.

* * *

Sakura llevaba tiempo despierta, estaba recargada en la cabecera mientras veía hacia la ventana de una recámara que desconocía pero que estaba segura de quién era.

Suspiró y miró sus manos, aquella sudadera se las tapaba y se le iba de lado en el hombro, podía inhalar su aroma y eso la inquietaba.

 _«Repite que me amas»_ No entendía nada, Syaoran tenía muchos cambios de humor que la confundían y sacaban de quicio.

Y honestamente, pensaba serle fiel a Shuji.

Pensó en el chico de ojos color miel, le había propuesto ir a comer saliendo de la escuela y ella lo rechazó por ir a pelear a Syaoran. Y todo terminó mal, muy mal.

¿Cuántas veces podía arruinar las cosas?

Se estremeció sintiendo una brisa de aire frío y frunció el ceño, se levantó lentamente de la cama y observó su entorno.

Algo no estaba bien, su piel se hizo de gallina, tomó la llave que estaba en el buró y formó su báculo pero antes de que pudiera llamar a una de sus cartas sintió su cuerpo ser azotado en la pared.

Magia la rodeó, sentía que se estaba asfixiando, cerró los ojos, pensó en llamar a _Shield_ pero una oscura voz la detuvo.

—Llámala, será más fácil transformarla así —se burló.

Sakura abrió los ojos con dificultad, jadeó tratando de respirar, alcanzó a vislumbrar unos ojos azules observándola en medio de las sombras.

—Lo destruiré —susurró.

Sakura se estremeció, sabía perfectamente bien de quien estaba hablando.

—No —alcanzó a susurrar—. Esto es entre nosotros, quieres la cartas —ella le recordó.

El ser se rió y la magia dejó de rodearla, Sakura cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, llevó sus manos a su garganta, el báculo se había convertido en llave.

—No entiendes nada niña, todos son parte de todo —la voz susurró—. Todo lo que él procreó, todo lo que amó...

Sakura frunció el ceño _«¿él?»_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Clow, hablas del mago Clow —murmuró.

El ser de nuevo se rió, Sakura parpadeó y vio la figura encapuchada a unos pasos de ella, sus ojos eran azules y fríos, la veían con un intenso odio.

Dirigió su mano a ella, Sakura sintió como intentó jalar a dos de las cartas, puso su mano en su pecho como si con eso lo pudiera detener.

Pero el ser la miró aún con más odio, Sakura sintió a esas dos cartas resistirse, había una batalla dentro de ella, sintió la magia de aquél ser rodearla aún con más intensidad y la batalla intensificarse de pronto de nuevo el aura de _Void_ hizo acto de presencia.

—Maldita sea —el ser susurró, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

Sakura vio con sorpresa el lugar donde había estado, su respiración era acelerada y en su pecho sentía un doloroso ardor, se revisó y notó que estaba rojo, como si algo la hubiera quemado.

¿Por qué no pudo tomar aquellas cartas? ¿Cuáles eran? Sakura se levantó con piernas temblorosas _«¿Por qué se quiere vengar de Clow?»_

* * *

Sakura salió con cuidado de la recámara, cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y observó el lugar, se preguntaba donde habían dejado su ropa, la de Syaoran le quedaba nadando.

—Si buscás tu ropa, Daidouji se la llevó, dijo que la traería para que fueras a la escuela —escuchó.

Volteó con sorpresa, Syaoran la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, se sorprendió un poco por su aspecto, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, parecía que no había dormido.

Y si ese era el caso, ¿acaso no escuchó lo que había pasado hace unos minutos?

—Esta bien, puedo ir a su casa y prepararme ahí —ella murmuró encaminándose a la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Syaoran le preguntó con enojo.

Sakura volteó y lo miró con frustración, no necesitaba eso y menos a esa hora.

—Dijiste que peleara contigo...

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no me refería a eso —el espetó.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no se había movido ningún centímetro de dónde estaba, se veía tenso y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la distancia entre ellos.

—No, de hecho contigo ya no sé nada —ella alegó.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—¡Que ya no soporto tus cambios de humor! —ella casi gritó.

Sabía que _Void_ tenía que ver en esos cambios, pero ya no soportaba más, él bien podía controlar sus acciones y no lo estaba haciendo, la estaba matando lentamente con su volatilidad.

Syaoran la veía con incertidumbre, se movió con incomodidad pero permaneció en el mismo lugar, de pronto empuñó sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —él le preguntó con enojo—. Ya te dije que lo lamento, ya sabes que...

—¡Quiero que dejes de hacerme daño! —Sakura respondió, su respiración era frenética y su corazón estaba acelerado, pero ya no podía más con la situación. Si no recordaba su amor por ella lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantener su distancia—. No sientes nada por mí, bien, lo entiendo y lo acepto, pero hay alguien que sí lo hace y quiero estar con él sin que tú estés una y otra vez tratando de recordarme lo que sentía por ti.

Syaoran empuñó aún más sus manos, sintió de nuevo esa oscuridad tratando de rodear su corazón, cerró sus ojos y respiró lentamente, pensó en su sueño, esa posesión que sentía sobre la dueña de las cartas no era normal ni buena.

—Tengo derecho a enamorarme de nuevo Syaoran —ella finalmente susurró.

Syaoran sintió su corazón contraerse y un vacío abrirse en su estómago.

Sakura lo vio con tristeza, no podía seguir así, el pago con _Void_ debía permanecer y ella estaba segura de que su Syaoran estaría de acuerdo, después de todo, él también le pidió que no rompieran el sello.

El amor que sentían podía traer una desgracia a ese mundo y estaba en sus manos ponerle fin a la situación.

De pronto Syaoran abrió sus ojos, tenían un brillo de determinación, con mucha firmeza caminó a ella y se detuvo a unos pasos.

—¿Quieres que me aleje? Bien, desde este momento solo interferiré en caso de ataque, toda nuestra relación girará en torno a detener lo que está pasando las cartas. —la miraba con la misma dureza que cuando llegó a Tomoeda por primera vez—. Así, tú y tu noviecito podrán montar en un corcel blanco al felices por siempre que tanto anhelas —concluyó con ironía.

Sakura abrió y cerró su boca, pero no logró articular una palabra, finalmente bajó su mirada.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y se metió a su recámara azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, había sentido algo romperse entre ellos, cuando levantó la mirada notó a Meiling en la puerta de su recámara, la veía con lástima. Finalmente la chica de ojos verdes llevó sus manos a sus ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, silenciosos sollozos invadieron su cuerpo.

Meiling se acercó a ella y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

—Dios, lo siento tanto Sakura —murmuró con sinceridad.

* * *

—¿Cuántos pasos hay del amor al odio?

Lien miró con confusión a su maestro, habían estado observando lo que transcurría en el departamento de los Li por medio de un portal.

—Uno —Sying contestó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Lien frunció el ceño pero no comentó nada.

Sying se rió y miró a _Void_ , la carta la veía con un intenso odio pero una mueca de burla estaba en sus labios.

—No cantes victoria mi pequeña, tarde o temprano _Light_ y _Dark_ serán mías y no podrás seguir interviniendo.

Lien miró las luces moradas que flotaban a un lado de _Void_ , Sying siguió su mirada.

—No eran de utilidad Lien, son más útiles en su estado natural que como cartas.

—No entiendo —el chico de ojos grises dijo.

Sying se rió y estiró su mano, las luces fueron a él y flotaron sobre su mano.

—Las cartas más inútiles como _Sweet_ , _Bubbles_ y demás se han convertido en lo que originalmente eran, magia.

—¿Osea que ya no existen? —Lien preguntó con sorpresa.

Sying le dio una sonrisa maquiavélica y negó con su cabeza.

—Ahora son solo energía mágica, me será de mucha utilidad para el final. —notó de reojo que su pupilo estaba preocuoado—. Lo que no sirve debe ser destruido Lien, primera regla.

Lien asintió lentamente, pensó en cierta Li que bien podía ser considerada inútil por su ausencia de magia. De hecho Sying no le prestaba atención a la chica pues no la consideraba una amenaza.

Lien se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, pensar en Meiling lo ponía ansioso, sobre todo alrededor de Sying.

—Lien —lo llamó, él volteó y trató de verlo con desdén, su maestro lo vio fijamente unos momentos—. Sigue ella.

El chico de ojos grises sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, abrió su boca para tratar de comprarle tiempo pero Sying levantó su mano y lo detuvo.

—Quiero ver hasta dónde estamos con la reencarnación de Clow.

Lien frunció el ceño antes de darse cuenta de quién hablaba su maestro.

—Daidouji, quieres que empiece con ella —Lien murmuró casi aliviado.

Sying lo miró con interés, arqueó una ceja.

—¿De quién más?

Lien se encogió de hombros y trató de actuar con normalidad de nuevo.

—Mizuki —contestó.

Sying se rió y regresó su mirada a _Void_.

—Ese asunto terminó hace mucho Lien, haz tu trabajo.

Lien asintió y salió del lugar, tras cerrar la puerta puso sus dedos en la punta de su nariz y trató de calmar el latido de su corazón, estaba involucrándose demasiado con Meiling y no se lo podía permitir.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su recámara, debía pensar en lo que tenía que hacer con Daidouji y Clow.

Sying miró la puerta por la que su pupilo había salido, las luces moradas seguían flotando sobre su mano, regresó su mirada a ellas, comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad y de golpe desaparecieron, él inhaló y sintió la magia correr por sus venas. Pronto ya no necesitaría a Lien y terminaría con todo.

Sonrío de manera maquiavélica.

—No te rebeles antes de tiempo, Lien —susurró con ironía.

* * *

Meiling salió de su recámara vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. Había acompañado a Sakura a casa de Tomoyo y luego había regresado para cambiarse, se sentía desvelada pero se lo adjudicaba a las largas horas que pasó pensando en Lien.

De hecho, cuando Sakura y Syaoran pelearon, ella ya estaba despierta.

Miró el departamento con confusión, estaba más silencioso de lo normal, su primo siempre se levantaba primero y hacía el desayuno para los dos.

Se acercó a la mesa del comedor y notó una nota sobre ella, era la letra de su primo, frunciendo el ceño la levantó para leer.

 _"Meiling: debo regresar a Hong Kong, no comentes nada."_

Ella sacudió su cabeza con frustración, sacó su celular y lo trató de llamar pero la llamada entró directamente a buzón.

Nada más eso le faltaba, que su primo huyera por la pelea que había tenido con Sakura. Escribió un mensaje rápido y se encaminó a la escuela.

 _"Espero que sepas lo que haces"_

* * *

Sakura miró su pecho en el espejo antes de abotonar su camisa, la piel seguía roja pero el ardor ya no era tan intenso.

Vio a Tomoyo detrás de ella ofreciéndole una pomada.

—Con esto debe de disminuir el dolor —le dijo.

Sakura asintió, se desabotonó una vez más la camisa y untó la crema, miró por el espejo que Tomoyo se veía distraída.

—¿Crees que exageré? —le preguntó cerrando el uniforme.

Tomoyo la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, todo lo contrario, creo que debías sacar eso de tu pecho.

Sakura volteó y la miró con tristeza.

—Siento que fue nuestro final —admitió.

Tomoyo le dio su saco.

—Deberías hablar con Eriol sobre lo que pasó.

Sakura asintió, agradecía el cambio de tema.

—Lo haré, debe de haber algo en esas dos cartas que no se pudo llevar, si descubro que es, podré proteger a las que quedan.

Tomoyo asintió, ambas salieron de la recámara y se encaminaron a la escuela, la mamá de Tomoyo casi nunca estaba en casa.

Las guardaespaldas las llevaron hasta la entrada de la escuela donde Meiling estaba hablando con Eriol, él le estaba contando algo mientras ella sacudía su cabeza.

Tomoyo y Sakura bajaron de la camioneta.

—¿Pasó algo? —Sakura les preguntó preocupada.

Meiling y Eriol intercambiaron miradas, finalmente la primera suspiró, de todos modos Sakura se daría cuenta de la ausencia de su primo.

—Syaoran regresó a Hong Kong —les contó.

Sakura la vio con sorpresa, sintió un hueco en su estómago junto a una presión en su pecho, algo apretujó su corazón dolorosamente.

—Oh... Qué bien —Sakura susurró.

Todos la vieron preocupados, ella suspiró y les sonrió.

—Creo que es lo mejor —les dijo, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior entre ellos y con aquel ser, lo mejor era que él se mantuviera lo más lejos posible.

—Sakura... —Eriol empezó a decir, pero una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Sakura! —era Shuji, la llamaba desde el interior de la escuela.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió, vio a sus amigos.

—Los veo en el salón —les dijo antes de correr a Shuji y empezar a platicar con él, se iba a esforzar por ser la mejor novia.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, escuchó a lo lejos el motor de cierta moto y se llenó de coraje.

—Si me disculpan, tengo algo pendiente —les dijo a regaña dientes.

Tomoyo y Eriol la vieron alejarse con cierta sorpresa.

—Sabes que ayer no estaba caminando por el centro, ¿cierto? —Eriol dijo mirando a la chica de ojos carmesí caminar hacia la escuela.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Si, pero confío en ella.

Eriol se quedó pensativo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Le pedí a Li que investigara un nombre en los libros que resguarda su familia, supongo que se fue a eso —le contó.

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, ella platicaba con mucho ánimos con Shuji, el chico estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—¿Osea que va a regresar?

—Supongo que si.

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa unos momentos, se detuvo y Eriol la miró con confusión.

—Dime sinceramente, ¿Meiling y yo estamos en peligro? —le preguntó en un susurro.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

—No, ustedes están a un lado de todo esto —le respondió.

Tomoyo asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Supongo que la única en peligro por su conexión a ti sería la maestra Mizuki y ya está protegida —Tomoyo le dijo.

Eriol se detuvo de golpe, y ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿Eriol? —Tomoyo le llamó.

Eriol la miraba fijamente, sí, Kaho estaba protegida por sus guardianes pero hasta ese momento no le había pasado por la cabeza que ella y Meiling fueran a necesitar protección.

Meiling por ser una Li, y Tomoyo... Era la mejor amiga de la dueña de las cartas. Sus ojos azules miraron con intensidad los ojos amatistas de la chica frente a él, su corazón latió dolorosamente rápido de solo pensar en que Tomoyo podía convertirse en un objetivo.

Frunció el ceño, tal vez debió crear más guardianes...

* * *

¡La estaba evitando!

Meiling bufó frustrada mientras se asomaba a otro pasillo para buscar a Lien, llevaba casi todo el día persiguiéndolo, apenas acababa su clase se levantaba con todos sus compañeros y desaparecía.

Entonces sí la había distraído mientras atacaban a Syaoran y Sakura.

Como deseaba tener magia para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible.

—Señorita Daidouji —escuchó.

Ahí estaba el muy...

Se asomó y lo vio hablando con Tomoyo, sintió una furia recorrerla y casi marchó hacia ellos.

—Para que se quede después de clases —Lien le estaba terminando de decir.

Tomoyo se quedó pensativa, ya tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, notó de reojo que Meiling se estaba acercando a ellos.

—¿Le está proponiendo un viaje, maestro? —Meiling espetó.

Tomoyo la vio con sorpresa mientras que Lien arqueaba una ceja, sabía que era cuestión es tiempo para que la chica Li lograra acorrarlarlo.

—Oh ya sé, también quiere confesarle...

—Señorita Li —Lien le advirtió.

Meiling empuñó sus manos a su lado y lo miró con enojo, él le estaba advirtiendo con la mirada pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Es más Tomoyo, deja te digo por donde te tienes que ir...

—Detención —Lien la interrumpió con firmeza.

Tomoyo los miraba a ambos con curiosidad, sentía la tensión en esos dos, no quería creer lo que se estaba imaginando.

Meiling levantó su rostro de manera desafiante.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada, con permiso profesor —Meiling dijo con sarcasmo y se alejó.

Tomoyo la miró y luego regresó su mirada a Lien, el sacudió su cabeza con irritación.

—Está bien, ayudaré al club de canto de la primaria —le informó, ya tenía bastante trabajo pero solo iba a ayudar con unos cantos ese día después de clases.

Lien asintió sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la enfermería, necesitaba algo para su dolor de cabeza, esa chiquilla Li lo estaba sacando de sus casillas... En más de un sentido.

* * *

—Te puedo esperar Tomoyo, no hay problema —Sakura le aseguró a su amiga.

Tomoyo le sonrió, no había querido eso pero estaba agradecida, sentía algo de ansiedad con la situación aunque no entendía porque.

—Yo también —Eriol les dijo, había estado terminando de anotar unas cosas, los tres estaban solos en el salón, las clases se habían terminado.

—Aprovechamos para esperar a Meiling, está sola —Sakura les recordó.

—El maestro la ha castigado muchas veces pero Syaoran siempre la esperaba —Tomoyo recordó.

Sakura bajó su mirada a la mención de Syaoran, no quería admitir que había visto con nostalgia más de una vez su banca.

—Sakura, ¿nos vamos? —Shuji le dijo desde la puerta, había ido a la biblioteca por unos libros.

Sakura vio con preocupación a sus amigos antes de ir hacia Shuji, odiaba cancelar sus planes.

—Shuji, Tomoyo se debe quedar a hacer unas cosas y...

—La vas a esperar —Shuji concluyó por ella con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió avergonzada.

Shuji puso su mano en su mejilla con ternura.

—No te preocupes, entiendo. —miró detrás de ella a Tomoyo y Eriol—. Me puedo quedar a hacerte compañía.

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer.

Shuji negó con su cabeza.

—Claro que no, prefiero mil veces quedarme contigo —le dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura también se sonrojó, Shuji tomó su mano y ella permitió que entrelazara sus dedos, un sentimiento de paz la inundó, ella suspiró y miró los ojos de Shuji, se dio cuenta con inmensa pesadez que él la veía de la misma manera que Syaoran solía hacerlo... Antes de que _Void_ les arrebatara todo.

* * *

Eriol miraba hacia la ventana, estaba frente al piano del salón de música pero no encontraba las ganas de tocar.

Se sentía impotente ante lo que estaba pasando, había huecos en su memoria, nunca les había puesto atención hasta ese momento.

Odiaba cargar con el pasado de Clow, sentía que lo que estaba pasando con las cartas tenía que ver con eso, el pasado.

Clow tenía muchos enemigos en diferentes dimensiones, la mayoría estaban bajo control, pero Eriol no dejaba de pensar en que cualquiera podía cruzar y hacer más grande lo que ya tenían en las manos.

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, aunque tenía el conocimiento de cientos de miles de años, seguía siendo un adolescente. Ojalá hubiera una manera de separar su existencia de la de Clow.

De pronto se tensó, dos cartas habían sido tomadas de nuevo, Sakura estaba con Shuji en algún lugar de la escuela.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió al pasillo, se concentró y trató de seguir la magia, abrió sus ojos de golpe y corrió con su corazón acelerado.

Pasó entre varios pasillos, bajó las escaleras y corrió hasta llegar al teatro, abrió la puerta con un fuerte azotón.

Tomoyo estaba en medio del escenario, estaba sola, tenía sus manos en su garganta y lo miraba con pavor.

Alcanzó a verla articular su nombre antes de ver en cámara lenta como se empezaba a hacer chiquita, sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo mandó fuera del teatro, azotó en la pared y cayó al suelo, luego vio las puertas del teatro cerrarse frente a él.

—¡Tomoyo! —gritó levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a ellas, trató de abrirlas pero una fuerte magia las tenía bloqueadas, comenzó a golpear con desesperación, dio un paso atrás y apareció su báculo.

Dirigió su magia a las puertas pero una vez más salió disparado hacia la pared, se incorporó con dificultad y miró fijamente las puertas, esa magia era diferente a la que se había llevado las cartas... Osea que estaban lidiando con dos magos poderosos.

* * *

Lien miró con satisfacción su trabajo, la reencarnación de Clow iba a tener muchos problemas para tratar de ingresar al teatro, y más en tratar de encontrar a Daidouji.

Se alejó y decidió darle una vuelta a su castigada. Llegó al salón y lo abrió, estaban del otro lado de la escuela así que estaba seguro de que ella no se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos.

Meiling estaba sentada sobre el escritorio con las piernas en posición de mariposa, Lien la vio desde la puerta divertido.

—Ese ha sido el peor pretexto para darme detención —ella le dijo molesta, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, sabía que era él.

Lien se encogió de hombros con desdén, la estudió, estaban prácticamente solos, y aunque faltaba poco para que terminara el castigo y tenía que estar atento a lo que Hiragizawa hacía, no pudo evitar ir a verla.

—¿Molesta? —él le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Meiling hizo girar sus ojos.

—Irritada, a este paso van a llamar a mi madre.

Lien caminó a ella, recargó ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—Entonces deberías desistir de hacerme enojar —le dijo en voz baja.

Meiling lo vio con enojo, sus ojos parecían brillar con la furia que sentía.

—Deberías dejar a mis amigos en paz —ella alegó.

Lien acercó su rostro a ella, Meiling se estremeció y estiró sus piernas empujándolo un poco, no entendía que le pasaba con él.

Pero él le dio una sonrisa y tomando ambas piernas la jaló hacia su cuerpo, Meiling dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ella seguía sentada en el escritorio pero Lien estaba en medio de sus piernas, volvió a acercar su rostro a ella.

—No te lleve conmigo por lo que piensas —le informó en un susurro con voz grave, puso su rostro a un lado del de Meiling.

Ella puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero él le dio un pequeño mordisco en su oreja, entonces no pudo evitar estremecerse y empuñar su camisa.

—Seguro que no —ella susurró, le daba miedo lo que Lien le estaba causando, la manera en que la seducía era peligrosa.

Lien se alejó un poco de ella y tras darle una sonrisa acercó sus labios, Meiling tuvo el impulso de empujarlo y salir corriendo del lugar, pero cuando sus labios se rozaron perdió toda incertidumbre.

—Esto está mal —ella susurró.

—Entonces dime que no lo haga —él le dijo rozando de nuevo sus labios, habían quedado en algo, él no la besaría hasta que ella le dijera o diera el primer paso, pero eso no significaba que no podía jugar un poco.

Meiling suspiró, se vieron a los ojos unos segundos antes de que ella jalara de su camisa y lo besara de lleno.

Lien puso ambas manos en su cintura y la presionó a él besándola con intensidad; con su magia cerró la puerta del salón y la comenzó a recostar en el escritorio, besó su cuello, mordió ligeramente sus hombros y volvió a besar sus labios.

Meiling cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sabía que eso estaba mal en un millón de niveles, pero mientras Lien besaba su cuello y subía su mano por su pierna solo pudo pensar en que realmente estaba cansada de ignorar lo que había entre ellos.

La superficie del escritorio se sentía dura e incómoda en su espalda, pero el cuerpo y los besos de Lien sobre el suyo la hicieron ignorar ese hecho.

Jamás se imaginó desear tanto a una persona... Sobre todo a una que parecía estar en una misión contra su primo y una de sus más cercanas amigas.

* * *

Lien y Meiling jeje, se van a meter en muchos problemas.

Syaoran va a seguir presente, no reclamen jejejeje

Notaron las pistas?

Se me apaga el celular!

5 reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Avisamos que tardaríamos hehe.

Bueno, para los que no siguen la página de Facebook, tuvimos una situación con un Review en "El poder en uno" donde nos acusaban de autocomentarnos... Obviamente esa persona no se tomó la molestia de leer que la historia se está resubiendo y que tiene casi siete años de existencia, mucho menos leyó los perfiles que llegaron a comentar... Pero bien dicen que uno siembra lo que cosecha, ayer Liz me informó que una de nuestras historias está en la lista de lectura de un perfil oficial de Wattpad, es un honor muy grande estar ahí sobre todo porque dicha historia es la primera que escribimos, así que eso malo que pasó solo nos atrajo algo bueno.

Al final, somos lo que somos por ustedes que nos animan a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de los años que nos ausentamos muchos no perdieron la fe en nosotros y por eso volvimos.

Por tal razón, éste capitulo es largo, por cierto, es musical así que abajo dejo la canción a escuchar.

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

 **Canción a usar: La vida después de ti - Lu**

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Eriol trató de abrir las puertas por varios métodos pero nada funcionó, de pronto escuchó pasos corriendo hacia él, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que era Sakura.

—¿Shuji? —le preguntó sin dejar de pasar la mano por las puertas tratando de encontrar donde la magia era más débil.

— _Sleep_ —Sakura respondió mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Y Tomoyo?

—Está adentro —él le respondió.

Sakura vio con sorpresa las puertas, sacó una carta.

— _Through_ —la carta impactó contra las puertas pero una vez más la magia en las puertas la rechazó y los lanzó hacia la pared.

Sakura hizo un sonido de sorpresa, ambos cayeron con un golpe seco al suelo, ella se levantó con dificultad y vio con temor la puerta; su amiga, tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

—Debe haber una manera de entrar —Eriol dijo levantándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Sakura pensó con rapidez de pronto pensó en algo.

—Por arriba —le dijo y corrió hacia las escaleras, Eriol la siguió.

Subieron con rapidez las escaleras y llegaron a uno de los salones que estaba sobre el teatro.

—Con _Through_ puedo bajar —Sakura dijo con la carta en su mano.

—No, yo iré —Eriol le dijo.

—Pero...

—Esta ahí con ella, si es necesario yo lo distraeré y tú la sacas —Eriol le dijo.

Sakura lo vio con incertidumbre pero después de unos momentos asintió.

— _Through_ — Eriol sintió la carta rodearlo, antes de bajar miró a Sakura.

—Concéntrate, en cuanto sientas la magia de _Little_ mandas a _Big_ y la sacas, no me esperes —le ordenó.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa.

—Pero Eriol...

Él no se detuvo a escucharla, saltó a través del techo, cayó lejos del escenario y apareció su báculo de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor con cuidado, podía sentir ambas magias, una más estable que la otra.

De pronto vio una persona encapuchada cerca del escenario, Eriol frunció el ceño, honestamente no esperaba que se mostrara.

—Eres tal y como te recuerdo —el encapuchado le dijo.

Eriol no dijo nada, trataba de sentir a _Little_ o a _Voice_ , con controlar cualquiera de las dos podría rescatar a Tomoyo.

El encapuchado subió al escenario, notó como Eriol se tensó ante el movimiento.

—Oh no te preocupes Clow, no la voy a pisar, arruinaría mi diversión —le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Tienes un asunto conmigo, déjala fuera de esto, no tiene nada que ver —Eriol le dijo con firmeza.

—¿En serio Clow? —el encapuchado preguntó bajando su capucha.

Eriol frunció el ceño, observó a un chico que aparentaba ser de unos cinco o seis años más grande, sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, y su cabello era rojizo, algo dentro de él se movió con incomodidad.

—Vamos a jugar, ¿te parece? Siempre lo hacíamos —el chico le dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Eriol se mantuvo tranquilo, pero su mente trató de evocar recuerdos, algo para entender porque ese chico le hablaba así.

—Oh, lo olvidaba, tú no recuerdas; como siempre Clow cubriéndose las espaldas —el chico dijo con sarcasmo haciendo girar sus ojos—. Aún así no me vas a quitar el placer de verte estremecer.

Eriol lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, no podía hacer nada pues no sabía dónde se encontraba Tomoyo.

El chico le sonrió, sabía perfectamente bien que tenía a Clow bajo control.

—¿Conoces el juego de yo nunca, nunca? —Eriol frunció el ceño, el chico caminaba alrededor del escenario con desdén, en algún lugar estaba Tomoyo parada o escapando de sus pisadas—. Cada que diga una verdad tuya, un rayo caerá sobre este lugar, si digo una mentira ella crecerá, sin embargo, cada que digas una verdad mía, la señorita Daidouji recuperará un poco de su voz, pero si dices un mentira flamas comenzarán a bailar sobre el escenario... Vamos a ver quién llega primero a ella.

—Si tienes algo contra mí, estoy dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias, pero no la metas —Eriol murmuró furioso.

El chico movió su dedo en forma negativa.

—Oh no Clow, no pierdas la compostura antes de tiempo o _Fiery_ nos vendrá a visitar —el chico le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Eriol empuñó sus manos, esperaba que Sakura encontrara rápido el aura de sus cartas.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he sido un mago —el chico empezó, Eriol vio un rayo caer sobre el escenario, se estremeció—. Tu turno.

Eriol se quedó pensando unos momentos, si no jugaba iba a empeorar la situación, y usar magia estaba fuera de discusión, pues el chico estaba sobre el escenario para actuar en caso de que se sintiera amenazado.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he sido vengativo —Eriol replicó, nada sucedió, el chico sonrió.

—Supongo que ha recuperado parte de su voz —el chico susurró con diversión.

Eriol lo miró fijamente y trató de poner atención a su alrededor, en cualquier momento él la podría escuchar o Sakura la podría sentir.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he actuado desde las sombras para conseguir algo —otro rayo cayó en el escenario.

Eriol desapareció su báculo y empuñó sus manos.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he actuado por impulso —una flama azul apareció sobre el escenario, Eriol la miró con sorpresa y el chico se rió.

—No Clow, todo lo que hago está perfectamente planeado —el chico murmuró.

Eriol lo miró fijamente a los ojos, ahí fue cuando se pudo dar cuenta de lo parecido que eran a los de él.

* * *

Lien dejó de besar a Meiling y tras fruncir el ceño, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella lo vio extrañada, él se incorporó y se alejó de ella lentamente.

Ambos estaban jadeando pero Lien parecía estar bajo dolor.

—¿Lien? —Meiling le llamó en un susurro incorporándose en el escritorio.

Él puso su mano en su frente y exhaló con dificultad, odiaba que Sying usará su magia de esa manera, sentía mucho dolor.

—Debo... —Lien sacudió su cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, suspiró con pesadez, sentía como electricidad a lo largo de su cuerpo, miró a Meiling, tenía los labios rojos y lo veía con preocupación—. Debo irme —finalmente le dijo y salió del salón a gran velocidad.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, no podía creer nada de lo que había pasado, de pronto frunció el ceño, Lien parecía haber estado bajo mucho dolor al irse...

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarla, habían cometido un grave error, lo peor era que nada en ella se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en medio del salón, había movido todas las bancas de tal manera que tuviera espacio, respiraba lentamente mientras agarraba con fuerza su báculo, trataba de encontrar el aura de sus cartas pero había tanta magia debajo de ella que era casi imposible.

Pensó en cuando capturó a _Move_ , Kero le había dicho que sintiera la presencia de las cartas, despejó su mente de todo y se concentró en ellas.

Magia roja, morada y azul, todas casi igual de poderosas, de pronto frunció el ceño.

— _Arrow_ —susurró, su carta apareció y sin perder un segundo lanzó una flecha en una dirección, Sakura se concentró, de pronto la magia azul se desvaneció.

* * *

Lien estaba tratando de soportar el dolor, estaba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados, de pronto los abrió de golpe y alcanzó a moverse, toda su concentración desapareció al sentir un ardor en su brazo.

Miró la sangre que brotaba y comenzaba a manchar la manga de su camisa blanca, bufó con molestia, la dueña de las cartas lo sintió y atacó, eso no se lo había esperado.

—Demonios —murmuró, Sying lo iba a tener que disculpar pero tenía que irse antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de quién era él.

Miró de nuevo en dirección a dónde había dejado a Meiling, sí, definitivamente lo mejor era que se alejara de la escuela y el desastre que ya había causado.

* * *

Varias llaman se movían sobre el escenario, era una magia muy controlada pues no lo incendiaba, varios rayos también ya habían caído, Eriol se dio cuenta con preocupación de que el chico lo conocía bastante bien... O por lo menos a la parte de Clow dentro de él.

De un momento a otro, Eriol sintió una magia desaparecer y vio las flamas extinguirse, el chico frente a él frunció el ceño con enojo.

No importaba, tendría que adelantar sus planes, sonrió de manera maquiavélica, iba a dejar que Clow escuchara los gritos de su protegida.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he sido un maldito egoísta que pasa sobre todos para obtener un beneficio —el chico murmuró con rencor.

Esperó el rayo y el grito para poder deleitarse en la reacción de Clow pero nada sucedió.

Eriol lo miró fijamente, el chico parecía confundido.

—Tal vez Clow haya sido así —Eriol le dijo en voz alta, concentró su magia en una mano—. Pero olvidas que yo no soy él.

El chico lo miró con un intenso odio.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he dependido de la magia para alcanzar un objetivo —Eriol dijo, escuchó ligeramente la voz de Tomoyo, estaba cantando—. Yo nunca, nunca, he vivido controlado por el odio —volvió a decir sin darle oportunidad al chico de hablar, escuchó con más claridad a Tomoyo.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he utilizado a otros para satisfacer mis deseos —Eriol concluyó, la voz de Tomoyo se escuchó con claridad.

De pronto escuchó a Sakura gritar—: _Big_ —Tomoyo recuperó su tamaño de golpe y Sakura apareció con alas en su espalda, tomando rápidamente la mano de su amiga la elevó y ambas desaparecieron por el techo del teatro.

—¡No! —el chico gritó furioso.

Eriol aprovechó y levantando su mano lo lanzó hacia la pared del fondo, sin embargo el chico logró detenerse antes de tocarla y lo miró fijamente.

—Yo nunca, nunca, me he enamorado de una inservible mujer sin magia —susurró con una voz grave y oscura.

Un enorme rayo cayó sobre el escenario, Eriol tuvo que cubrir su rostro pues la luz que éste emanó había sido cegadora, después de unos momentos todos se quedó a oscuras.

Eriol bajó su brazo y pudo notar que el chico había desaparecido, sin embargo, su corazón latía a gran velocidad y sentía un vacío bajo sus pies.

Esa última verdad lo había movido de una manera que lo asustaba... Pues sabía perfectamente bien que no se refería a Kaho.

* * *

Sakura abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, estaba sollozando mientras Tomoyo trataba de calmarla.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano irían detrás de ti —Sakura dijo entre lágrimas.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, aún estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

—Esto es un desastre Tomoyo, no van a respetar a nadie, se llevaron a Kero, casi matan a Touya, ahora tú —Sakura continuó.

—Estoy bien, sabía que me salvarían —Tomoyo le aseguró.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

—Pero no es justo Tomoyo, podría seguir tu mamá o Meiling... —Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Meiling.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo y corrieron a donde la chica de ojos carmesí les había dicho que estaría, antes de llegar al salón la vieron salir de el, parecía estar preocupada.

—¡Meiling! —Sakura le gritó, la mencionada las vio con sorpresa—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con urgencia.

Meiling asintió lentamente, miró detrás de ellas que Eriol se estaba acercando todos parecían estar alterados.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Atacó a Tomoyo en el teatro —Eriol le respondió, revisó rápidamente con la mirada a la de ojos amatistas.

—Estoy bien —Tomoyo le aseguró notando lo que estaba haciendo.

Meiling frunció el ceño, recordó como se había puesto Lien antes de irse.

—Pero están bien —les dijo.

Todos asintieron, Meiling sacudió su cabeza con enojo, ¿acaso Lien planeaba todo de esa manera? Distraerla para atacar a sus amigos.

Sintió una ligera decepción, creía que en verdad había deseado ese momento tanto como ella.

—Debemos irnos, ya es sospechoso que estemos aquí cuando ningún maestro está —Eriol comentó.

Sakura cruzó su brazo con Tomoyo, y tras asentir comenzaron a caminar, seguía pensando en el grave peligro que había corrido su amiga.

—¿Li? —Eriol le llamó a Meiling.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró, él estaba viendo fijamente el salón donde había estado.

—¿Estabas sola? —le preguntó sin desviar la mirada.

Meiling trató de mantener la compostura y asintió lentamente, notó como Eriol frunció el ceño antes de caminar.

—Dime Meiling, es raro que me digas Li —ella dijo tratando de alejar la atención de Eriol de ese lugar.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

—Entonces dime Eriol —le pidió.

Caminaron detrás de las chicas, Eriol se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto, había restos de magia en ese salón, era igual a la que habían cerrado las puertas del teatro.

—Shuji —Sakura de pronto exclamó y corrió a donde había dejado al pobre chico desmayado.

—Me gustaría saber cómo va a explicar esto —Meiling murmuró.

Eriol no dijo nada, vio a la dueña de las cartas alejarse, si no fuera porque Sakura usaba _Sleep_ sobre ese chico, sería su primer sospechoso en todo ese asunto.

* * *

Sakura llamó a _Sleep_ de regreso después de acomodar la cabeza de Shuji sobre su regazo, el chico parecía estar en completa paz.

Poco a poco lo sintió despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró por varios segundos, parpadeó varias veces como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, Sakura le sonrió.

—¿Otra vez? —le preguntó avergonzado con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Sakura asintió, no confiaba en su voz para hablar.

Shuji suspiró con irritación y puso una mano sobre su frente.

—Se supone que las medicinas lo deberían evitar —le contó en voz baja.

—¿Desde cuándo te pasa? —ella le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Desde pequeño, mis padres me han llevado con varios especialistas pero nada funciona —le contó, aún tenía la mano en su frente, volvió a suspirar bajándola y mirándola con detenimiento—. Debe ser frustrante tener un novio así —murmuró.

Sakura se estremeció ligeramente ante la palabra "novio" pero forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, Shuji parecía no querer pararse.

—¿Me llevas a casa? —ella le preguntó en un susurro.

Shuji le dio una enorme sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar, finalmente se sentó y luego se levantó ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Tus amigos?

Sakura sacudió su uniforme.

—Ya debieron irse.

Shuji sacudió su cabeza y tomó su mano, comenzaron a caminar.

—Lamento que te hayas tenido que quedar conmigo —le dijo con tristeza.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—No me molestó hacerlo —le dijo, él soltó su mano y la abrazó por los hombros, Sakura recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Aún así, hablaré con mi doctor sobre esto, no me gusta pasar la mayor parte del tiempo dormido, siento que me pierdo mucho —murmuró.

Sakura no le dijo nada, le pesaba engañarlo de esa manera, esperaba que no tuviera que usar a _Sleep_ de nuevo.

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol vieron a Meiling meterse a su edificio, a ella le preocupaba que su amiga estuviera sola pero Meiling les había asegurado que estaría bien.

Comenzaron a alejarse, era tarde y hacía frío.

—Tal vez debiste llamar a tus guardaespaldas —Eriol comentó.

Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—A veces me abruman con su presencia, me hacen sentir vulnerable —ella le confesó.

Una aire frío se sintió y ella inconscientemente se estremeció, Eriol lo notó y se quitó su saco para ponerlo en sus hombros.

—Gracias —susurró, un olor de bosque con algo dulce invadió su nariz—. ¿Cómo lo venciste? —le preguntó después de unos momentos.

Eriol se quedó pensando, las últimas palabras de aquél chico lo tenían inquieto.

—No lo hice, desapareció por voluntad propia —contestó.

—¿Lo conoces?

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

—Pero el conocía bien a Clow —murmuró.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada, seguían caminando, su casa no estaba muy lejos.

—Eso último que dijo. —Eriol se tensó—. ¿Clow era así?

Eriol frunció el ceño, se refería a lo que dijo antes de que Tomoyo recuperara su tamaño, osea que no escuchó lo último.

—Si. —suspiró frustrado—. No es algo que me alegré admitir pero Clow solía ser egoísta en muchos aspectos, tuvo acciones que desataron caos en otras dimensiones.

Tomoyo lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Entonces viene de otra dimensión?

Eriol lo negó de nuevo.

—Parece más una reencarnación, pero con sus recuerdos intactos —murmuró.

Tomoyo se detuvo.

—Eriol —él la miró con curiosidad—. Tú nunca cometerías los errores que Clow.

Eriol le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me das mucho crédito, Tomoyo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo hago, sé quién eres —comentó antes de seguir caminando.

Eriol la vio alejarse por unos momentos antes de reaccionar y alcanzarla.

Le daba cierto temor que ella tuviera tanta fe en él, sentía que en cualquier momento la iba a defraudar.

* * *

Sakura y Shuji se detuvieron frente a la reja de la casa de Tomoyo.

—Tu otro amigo no fue a la escuela —Shuji murmuró.

Sakura bajó su mirada, estaban tomados de las manos.

—Creo que regresó a su hogar, la verdad no sé, no es que hablemos mucho —Sakura le dijo.

Shuji notó su nerviosismo pero decidió no presionar el tema.

—¿Mañana vengo por ti?

Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, el bajó su rostro y ella supo que era lo que quería pero sintió una presión en su pecho, en última instancia ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Shuji suspiró y la miró, Sakura se dio cuenta de sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza.

—Nos vemos mañana —él finalmente le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y comenzando a caminar.

 **(Aquí empieza la canción)**

Sakura vio a Shuji alejarse por la oscura calle, finalmente entró a la enorme mansión de Tomoyo, tras cerrar la puerta se recargó en ella y suspiró.

Miró a su alrededor, todas las luces estaban apagadas, seguramente la mamá de Tomoyo no iba a llegar de nuevo, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa; hasta que se fue a vivir con su amiga se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasaba sola.

Soledad...

Llevaba todo el día evitando el tema, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en él... Pero ahora... Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, parpadeó varias veces tratando de no derramar ninguna pero una escapó y ella la limpió con cierta rudeza.

Se había ido, al final de todo prefirió irse... Y eso le dolía, puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y trató de ahogar el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho, uno que se extendía hasta su corazón y que le quitaba el aire.

Era como volver al principio, como ese primer día después de Void, sentía un enorme vacío dentro de ella, tenía ganas de gritar de dolor y angustia.

Se dejó caer al reluciente piso y apretó con fuerza sus ojos, no podía regresar a ese lugar, no debía dejarse caer en ese abismo de desesperación y tristeza del que había logrado escapar hace poco.

¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba con ella?

¿Acaso encontrar las cartas iba a convertirse en una maldición?

Kero, las cartas, sus amigos, su familia... Todo estaba fuera de control, no sabía en qué concentrarse y por dónde empezar.

—Syaoran —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Odiaba lo que había pasado entre ellos; se recriminaba una y otra vez lo que le dijo pues sabía que él sólo era una víctima más de las circunstancias y que seguramente estaba tan confundido y dolido como ella.

 _«Pero al menos él no recuerda»_ pensó con agonía.

No sabía cómo actuar alrededor de él, había tratado de ignorarlo y él lo notó, trató de hacerlo creer que lo odiaba y una vez más se salió de control... Cada acción terminaba por crearles un daño mayor a ambos y ella ya no podía más... Ya no quería hundirse más.

Nada era igual, no había manera de tratar de ser amigos o compañeros de batalla, siempre había algo que los empujaba a ese abismo que había dejado _Void_ entre ellos y ella ya no sabía cómo esconder de Syaoran lo que le estaba causando su presencia ni sus cambios de humor. Pues por más que se recordaba que todo era a causa de la carta, su constante rechazo no le dejaba de doler, sobre todo cuando él inconcientemente peleaba para revivir ese amor...

* * *

Syaoran dejó sus maletas en la entrada de su recámara, había llegado hace apenas unos minutos pero había decidido evitar a su madre por el momento.

Su recámara se veía oscura apesar de la hora y él no hizo nada por cambiar eso, por alguna extraña razón prefería estar así.

Caminó con cierta pesadez hasta su cama y se sentó, durante todo el vuelo pensó en las palabras de Sakura una y otra vez.

¿En realidad le estaba haciendo tanto daño?

No había sido su intención, en realidad no había querido dañarla a ese grado... Pero ni él entendia que le pasaba.

Estaban los sueños que lo llenaban de pánico, luego su constante preocupación por la chica y ese molesto sentimiento que lo inundaba cada que la veía con Shuji... Uno al que aún no le podía poner nombre.

Ahora que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ella podía dejar caer sus paredes; suspiró y tras poner sus codos en sus rodillas enredó sus manos en su cabello con desesperación.

Sintió ese abismo abrirse dentro de él pero por primera vez decidió no huir de el y dejar que éste se expandiera por todo su cuerpo para que lo devorara sin piedad.

Su mente trataba de evocar recuerdos y sentimientos, su corazón latía a gran velocidad pero ese agonizante vacío detenía todo y lo inundaba dejándolo confundido y temeroso.

Sintió con más fuerza ese tirón en su pecho, de su boca escapó un jadeo que sonó más a sollozo... Se sentía triste y desolado y no entendía porque.

Ese vaivén de sentimientos lo estaban volviendo loco, como cuando regresaron de Japón hace años...

Meiling creía que había olvidado esas tardes de ver a la nada, de no querer moverse por miedo a perder algo más... Pero todo seguía dentro de él consumiéndolo lentamente... Dándole espacio a esa oscuridad para expandirse dentro de él.

—Dios, ¿qué me pasa? —susurró con desesperación.

Sintió de nuevo una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad, se resbaló de su cama y se dejó caer al suelo, recostó su cabeza en el colchón y trató de controlar su respiración.

¿Por qué cada que trataba de ahondar en lo que le pasaba con Sakura parecía que algo lo quería asfixiar?

Pasó su mano por su rostro y respiró lo más lento posible mientras cerraba sus ojos, sentía la oscuridad rodeándolo tratando de impregnarse en él.

Abrió sus ojos y vio una silueta a unos pasos de él, en otro momento se hubiera levantado para confrontarla, pero en ese instante solo la vio con tristeza.

—¿No me dejarás recordar? —se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar.

La silueta se hizo más visible, era _Void_.

—Cuando lo hagas, todo se acabará —le respondió con cierta tristeza.

Syaoran sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho antes de jadear y perder el conocimiento.

 **(La canción debió terminar)**

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol se detuvieron frente a su casa, ella comenzó a quitarse el saco pero él la detuvo.

—Me lo das mañana —le dijo.

—Pero ya estamos aquí —ella insistió tratando de quitárselo de nuevo.

Eriol negó con su cabeza y se lo reacomodó, dejó sus manos en sus hombros por unos momentos.

—Mañana —le dijo en voz baja y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Se miraron por varios segundos antes de que ella asintiera, cuando Eriol bajó sus manos ella se estremeció.

—Descansa —Eriol dijo.

—Tú también —Tomoyo se encaminó a la puerta de su casa, metió la llave a la cerradura y abrió, cuando entró a su casa volteó hacia donde Eriol estaba.

Él seguía ahí, la observaba de una manera fija, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entró a su hogar, una vez que cerró la puerta se quedó recargada en ella, su corazón estaba acelerado.

De pronto escuchó sollozos a su lado, volteó y vio a Sakura en una esquina de su sala, estaba en el piso con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó en un susurro.

La chica de ojos verdes la vio con sorpresa, trató de limpiar sus lágrimas pero fue en vano, una tras otra seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

Tomoyo caminó a ella y se hincó en frente.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y finalmente abrazó a su amiga, Tomoyo suspiró y trató de consolarla.

—Duele, siento que muero —Sakura susurró.

—Lo sé —Tomoyo le dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

No sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga, era como viajar al pasado, Sakura una vez más estaba sufriendo con la partida de Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sentía como si estuviera despertando de un resfrío, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre algo suave, se frotó sus ojos con una mano.

—Nos pegaste un buen susto Xiao Lang —escuchó a su izquierda.

Suspiró con pesadez y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿A qué hora llegaste?

Syaoran quitó su brazo y miró a la fuente de la voz, ojos oscuros lo veían con preocupación, a pesar de la situación la mujer a su lado se veía igual de formal que siempre.

—Como a las siete —respondió.

La mujer sacudió su cabeza, su largo cabello negro se movió con ella.

—Debiste avisar que venías, Wei pudo recogerte en el aeropuerto.

Syaoran se sentó lentamente.

—No era necesario, madre —le dijo.

Su madre lo estudió unos momentos antes de suspirar.

—No piensas quedarte —dijo molesta.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—Sólo vengo a buscar algo y me regreso —le informó.

Yelan lo miró con enojo, su hijo se estaba arriesgando mucho, casi se le salió el corazón cuando entró a su habitación habiendo sentido su presencia y lo encontró en el suelo.

—Xiao Lang...

—No la voy a dejar sola, madre —Syaoran le dijo con firmeza adelantándose a lo que su madre le iba a decir.

Yelan se levantó y caminó alrededor de la cama de su hijo.

—¿Me puedes explicar que hacías inconciente en el suelo?

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Estaba cansado —dijo con firmeza.

—Lo suficiente para no llegar a tu cama —Yelan lo acusó.

Syaoran bajó su mirada, sabía que no iba a poder engañar a su madre.

Yelan estudió a su hijo, aún estaba el aura de _Void_ a su alrededor, sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó a la puerta, para su desgracia su hijo era igual de necio que su difunto esposo.

—Espero estés consciente de que el Consejo no te dejará regresar tan fácilmente.

Syaoran bufó con enojo.

—Siempre puedo escapar —murmuró.

Yelan volteó para corregirlo pero se quedó muda al notar por unos segundos otra aura a su alrededor, parpadeó y ésta desapareció, Syaoran la vio extrañado.

—¿Madre? Estás pálida —le dijo preocupado girando sus piernas para levantarse de la cama.

Yelan lo miró por unos momentos más, el aura ya no se veía pero estaba segura de que la había visto.

—Descansa Xiao Lang —le dijo saliendo de la recámara.

Syaoran la vio salir con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando Yelan cerró la puerta de la recámara puso su mano en su frente, lo tuvo que haber imaginado, no era posible...

Su esposo había muerto para que no regresara por otro heredero Li...

* * *

Vamos a empezar a revelar cosas en el próximo capítulo.

Pero no daré fecha de actualización, esta semana estuvo pesada, Liz se enfermó y a mí me tocó sala de urgencias, apenas estoy descansando.

Cambiamos la portada de la historia, Liz la hizo y pienso que le quedó mejor que la pasada.

Nos estamos leyendo!

¡5 reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Todo me pasó esta semana, perdí dinero se me mojó el celular y bueno... Josh estuvo en emergencias y definitivamente no podía ayudar. Perdón por la tardanza.

El capítulo es medio largo, tiene algunas escenas interesantes y por fin sacamos a la luz algo. Lean con calma cualquier duda la contestamos en el otro capítulo que espero no tarde una vez que lleve a reparar mi celular.

* * *

Cuando te recuerde.

* * *

Syaoran miró con frustración el reloj de su celular antes de seguir leyendo el enorme libro frente a él.

Llevaba horas encerrado en la biblioteca de su hogar tratando de encontrar el nombre que Hiragizawa le había pedido, pero por más que leía, no encontraba nada.

Recargó su cabeza en sus manos en inhaló lentamente, tenía que apurarse y regresar, sentía ansiedad de estar tan lejos de Tomoeda.

En cualquier momento otra carta podía ser robada.

—Joven Syaoran, su madre insiste en que coma —Wei le dijo entrando al lugar con una charola que contenía fruta y agua.

—No me puedo distraer, debo regresar a Japón —le dijo pasando otra hoja para continuar con su lectura.

—Tal vez si nos dijera que es lo que busca —Wei comentó dejando la charola a un lado y observando al joven.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y frunció el ceño, había leído casi la mayoría de libros que hablaban de Clow, un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

—Busco un nombre —Syaoran murmuró—. Sying.

Wei lo vio con sorpresa y Syaoran arqueó una ceja, inmediatamente el hombre de avanzada edad desvío su mirada.

—Lo conoces, ¿cierto? —no era una pregunta, Syaoran había notado el nerviosismo de Wei.

El hombre se quitó los lentes y frotó sus ojos, no era el indicado para revelar esa verdad.

—Debería hablar con su madre, joven Syaoran —Wei salió del lugar sin volver a dedicarle una mirada.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y tras cerrar el enorme libro salió con pasos veloces de la biblioteca, no se le había ocurrido que su madre supiera algo, pero la actitud de su mayordomo había dicho mucho.

Corrió y subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a la recámara de su madre, se detuvo en la puerta e inhaló lentamente antes de abrir.

Asomó su cabeza y vio las enormes puertas de cristal que daban al balcón de la recámara, estaban abiertas y el aire movía la ligera cortina blanca.

Podía ver a su madre sentada en una de las sillas de metal que adornaban el lugar.

—Xiao Lang, es de mala educación no tocar —su madre le recordó.

Syaoran caminó hacia el balcón, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, ya fuera por qué había corrido o por lo que iba a preguntar.

—Lo siento madre, es sólo que... —titubeó—. Tengo una pregunta.

Su madre suspiró y cerró sus ojos, parecía estarse preparando para algo muy difícil.

—Lo sé, Xiao Lang —susurró.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa y luego recordó el día anterior, su madre había visto algo.

—Su nombre es Sying Reed —Yelan comenzó a hablar, su hijo abrió sus ojos como platos—. Medio hermano de Clow.

—¿Qué? —Syaoran preguntó en un susurro.

Su madre sacudió su cabeza.

—Su historia no está en ningún libro porque el consejo desapareció todo rastro de él después de la muerte de tu padre, creyeron que el precio estaba cubierto...

—¿Precio? —Syaoran la interrumpió.

Yelan miró a su hijo por unos momentos, ahora que lo podía observar de día se dio cuenta de que se veía diferente, parecía estar cansado.

—Hace años, él apareció en nuestra dimensión, llevaba años brincando de una a otra, persiguió a todos aquellos que tenían algo que ver con Clow... La familia Li incluída.

Syaoran tomó asiento frente a su madre, estaba tratando de digerir la información.

—Cada que nace un heredero, él aparece, lo hizo con tu abuelo, tu padre y...

—Yo.

Yelan asintió con pesadez.

—Cada que fracasa en su intento por destruir a un Li viaja a otra dimensión, sus acciones han sido atroces... Lleva siglos buscando las cartas, pero como estaban dormidas no las había encontrado.

Syaoran recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y puso su cabeza en ellas, precio, odiaba esa palabra.

—¿El precio? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Cuando naciste regresó, eras tan pequeño que era imposible que lucharas contra él... Así que tu padre pagó un precio... Su existencia a cambio de encerrarlo en la misma dimensión en la que Void se lleva...

Syaoran frunció el ceño, su madre lo estaba viendo con lástima.

—Se te mandó a Tomoeda por las cartas para evitar que cayeran en manos indefensas, el consejo nunca estuvo seguro de que el trato de tu padre durara y necesitábamos las cartas aquí para protegerlas.

—Pero Sakura las obtuvo —Syaoran murmuró sacudiendo su cabeza.

Yelan asintió.

—Cuando apareció la segunda reencarnación de Clow, creímos que todo estaba bien, pues no se veía preocupado más que por el cambio al poder de la estrella.

—Hiragizawa no recuerda.

Yelan asintió.

—Clow cometió muchos errores, era obvio que quisiera mantener algunos en secreto.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo escapó?

Yelan miró al horizonte, debía cuidar bien sus palabras para no empeorar la situación.

—Cuando Void se activó, seguramente Sying escapó de su dimensión, no habíamos pensado en eso, había otros temas...

—¿Por qué Sakura? Las cartas, podría tomarlas con facilidad sin necesidad de atacarla.

Yelan suspiró de nuevo.

—Sying busca venganza Xiao Lang, tiene un profundo rencor hacia Clow, su principal meta es destruir a todos aquellos que tengan algo que ver con él... No sé cómo llama a las cartas, para eso necesitaría un gran poder...

—O tener a Void bajo su control —Syaoran susurró.

—O engañar a las cartas de alguna manera.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo.

—Las cartas se vuelven en contra de Sakura —murmuró—. Es como si la desconocieran.

Yelan miró a su hijo unos momentos, sentía una inmensa incertidumbre pues el aura que vio alrededor de su hijo el día anterior era la de ese que los perseguía... Pero seguía siendo el mismo chico que ella crió, solo que sin sus sentimientos... Abrió los ojos con sorpresa...

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se levantó.

—Debo regresar, le diré a Sakura que Void lo debe regresar a su dimensión... Estoy seguro que eso solucionará...

—Xiao Lang no puedes regresar —su madre le dijo con firmeza.

Syaoran la vio incrédulo.

—Lo haré madre, no la voy a dejar...

Yelan se levantó, eran casi de la misma estatura.

—Te prohibo que regreses —le dijo seriamente—. Si lo haces te enfrentarás a las decisiones que el Clan considere pertinentes.

Syaoran le dio una mirada fría y calculadora, la vio fijamente por varios segundos, apretó su mandíbula.

—Entonces renuncio —finalmente anunció—. Renuncio a mi lugar en la familia.

Yelan lo vio con sorpresa, él la miró con la misma frialdad antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Yelan llevó una mano a su pecho, estaban regresando, los sentimientos de su hijo por la dueña de las cartas estaban regresando con más fuerza que nunca.

Trató de calmarse, había dos caminos para esa situación; el primero era que regresaran y detuvieran el que ella estaba suponiendo era el plan de Sying, estarían arriesgando que Void volviera a desaparecer este mundo, el segundo escenario era que se esforzaran por detener lo que su hijo estaba sintiendo y le dejaran a Sying la oportunidad para terminar con la ama de las cartas.

Al final el hermano de Clow había armado el perfecto plan para acabar con todo lo que Clow había creado y heredado.

* * *

Lien estaba en medio de un aro de magia morada, respiraba lentamente y se obligó a mantener sus pensamientos neutrales.

—Desapareciste en el momento que lo tenía en mis manos —Sying prácticamente le gritó.

—La dueña de las cartas sintió mi presencia, debía desaparecer para mantener mi fachada —él se defendió con la voz firme.

Sying lo miró fijamente, el chico frente a él se veía impasible, pero estaba seguro de que algo lo había distraído de su misión.

—Te entrené mejor que eso, ella no te pudo sentir...

—Usaste mi magia, sabes lo mucho que me desequilibra que lo hagas —Lien alegó.

Sying hizo girar más rápido su magia pero Lien nunca desvío su mirada de la de él.

O decía la verdad... O había educado a un experto mentiroso.

Sying hizo un ademán con la mano y la magia alrededor de Lien desapareció, él quiso soltar un suspiro de alivio pero eso arruinaría lo que había logrado.

—El descendiente está en China —murmuró—. No podemos desaprovechar está oportunidad.

Lien asintió.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Sying le dio una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Mira y aprende Lien, no hay nada peor que no saber quién eres —miró a Void la cual lo veía con odio.

Levantó su mano en dirección a ella, Void hizo un sonido de agonía antes de que su magia saliera de ella y rodeara a Sying.

—Erase —susurró con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Sakura caminaba con Tomoyo hacia la escuela cuando recordó que tenía que regresar un libro a la biblioteca.

—No tardaré —le dijo a su amiga antes de alejarse corriendo.

Tomoyo la vio con preocupación, después del día anterior la llenaba de ansiedad dejarla sola, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que casi eran las tres y media de la tarde, Sakura tendría minutos para llegar a la clase.

Sonrió levemente mientras sacudía su cabeza, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, como esa eterna manía de llegar corriendo a la escuela.

Sakura dejó el libro y decidió tomar un atajo por el parque pingüino, tenía diez minutos para llegar a su clase, iba pasando junto al bosque donde hace tiempo Fiery la atacó.

De pronto se tensó al sentir otra carta ser tomada, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre, pensó en aparecer su báculo cuando de pronto la carta apareció frente a ella.

El bufón en su traje a cuadros, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás intuyendo lo que pensaba hacer, pero antes de poder defenderse o huir, la carta fijó sus ojos morados en ella y todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

Syaoran salió del aeropuerto con el ceño fruncido, se sentía mal por haber salido así de su casa y su país, pero no le quedó opción, su madre estaba exagerando, ya no era ese bebé que alguna vez Sying trató de destruir y sobre todo, no iba a dejar a los demás con el problema.

Sacó su celular y llamó a Meiling, sabía que a esa hora estaba en receso.

—Deberíamos buscarla... —escuchó—. Diga.

—Meiling, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado.

Su prima se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—Xiao Lang... ¿cómo esta tía Yelan? ¿Puedes ir a ver a mi madre?

—Estoy en Tomoeda, Meiling —él le dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Su prima de nuevo se quedó en silencio, definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Escuchó ruido antes de que otra voz le hablara.

—¿Qué descubriste? —Eriol le preguntó con cierta urgencia—. Si regresaste así de rápido es porque algo sabes.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Sí, pero debo contarte en persona... Iré a bañarme y te veo después...

—Sakura no aparece y no puedo sentir su aura —Eriol murmuró—. Fue a la biblioteca a dejar un libro y jamás llegó a la escuela, otra carta fue tomada.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, le estaba costando respirar pues una ansiedad se había formado en su pecho.

Miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar un taxi, corrió a el.

—Buscaré en la zona sur del parque —le informó a Eriol.

—Nosotros en la norte —la reencarnación le dijo y colgó.

Syaoran le dio instrucciones al conductor y luego cerró sus ojos, trató de nivelar su respiración y empezó a buscar esa energía rosa que siempre estaba llena de calidez.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y su corazón se aceleró de manera descomunal.

Eriol tenía razón, Sakura no se sentía por ningún lado.

* * *

Abrir los ojos parecía un verdadero reto, le pesaban y picaban como si no hubiera dormido en semanas.

Giró hacia su derecha y suspiró, abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, frente a ella había un arbusto, frunció el ceño y muy lentamente se incorporó.

Sakura miró a su alrededor con confusión, trató de ubicar donde se encontraba pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco... Literal.

Juntó sus manos en su pecho mientras se levantaba y giraba en su eje, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón aumento la velocidad de sus latidos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de disipar esa nube de confusión que se habían pasado sobre su mente.

¿Quién era?

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor con incertidumbre, lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y apretó sus manos con fuerza, no soportaba sentirse así. Un inmenso miedo la inundó y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos y calculados.

¿A dónde tenía que ir?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro mientras miraba el bosque que la rodeaba, sintió un inmenso vacío en su estómago y se podía escuchar sollozando.

Tenía ganas de pedir ayuda, pero no sabía a quién, quería correr pero no sabía hacia dónde.

Sakura volvió a sacudir su cabeza y trató de tomar el control de su cuerpo, debía calmarse.

—¡Sakura! –escuchó a lo lejos.

Su corazón se aceleró aún más al oir esa voz, giró tratando de ubicar la fuente y se detuvo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ambarinos.

Sintió todo el mundo detenerse, él la veía con sorpresa y preocupación pero ella desvió su mirada al objeto que empuñaba y dio un paso atrás.

El sol iluminaba el frío metal de la espada que el chico tenía en su mano y aunque el pensamiento de que él no era peligroso trató de escabullirse en su mente, su instinto de supervivencia pudo más así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta para tratar de huir.

—No, ¡Sakura! —la voz sonaba desesperada.

Corrió escasos tres pasos cuando sintió algo ser jalado de dentro de ella y un muro creció ante sus ojos. Giró llena de pánico y observó al chico tratar de acercarse a ella pero más muros y escaleras aparecieron dejándola en medio de una extraña dimensión.

Sakura puso sus manos sobre lo que parecía ser un muro morado y volvió a ver a su alrededor. El lugar era todo del mismo color, podía vislumbrar varias escaleras algunas en ángulos imposibles.

Se recargó sobre lo que parecía ser una pared y dejó las lágrimas fluir con libertad... No entendía nada y sentía que el miedo la empezaba a consumir para llevarla al límite de su cordura.

Se puso en cuclillas en el suelo y enredó sus manos en su cabello antes de soltar un grito desgarrador.

* * *

Meiling había dejado que Eriol y Tomoyo se adelantaran, corrió por varios pasillos y se asomó en cada salón.

Sabía que la estaba evitando de nuevo y eso la llenaba de furia.

Llegó al salón de artes y lo encontró mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados, podía ver en el reflejo del vidrio que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Dónde esta? —Meiling casi espetó.

—Ni yo puedo sentirla, llevo horas tratando de ubicarla —Lien murmuró.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa y se acercó a él.

—Creí que trabajabas con él —ella susurró.

Lien frunció más el ceño.

—Así es y me estoy perdiendo de la acción —se excusó.

Meiling empuñó sus manos a su lado, trató de calmarse para no matar a su maestro.

—Sigues distrayéndome para atacar a mis amigos, eres la persona más ruin que he conocido —ella susurró.

Lien arqueó una ceja y la miró.

—Creéme cuando te digo que no sabes lo que es ser ruin.

Meiling se rió con sarcasmo.

—Creo que lo sé, lo que estás haciendo... Y yo de estúpida que caigo en tus juegos —espetó antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse del hombre que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Pero Lien la tomó del brazo y la detuvo, sus ojos estaban llenos de una extraña determinación.

—No vas a ir —le susurró, moriría antes de dejarla entrometerse más.

Sying ignoraba su presencia por completo y pensaba mantenerlo así.

Meiling lo vio incrédula.

—Estas loco, voy a ayudar a mis amigos, Sakura podría estar en peligro mortal por tu culpa —murmuró mientras jalaba su brazo con brusquedad para que la soltara.

Trató de salir del salón pero la puerta se cerró frente a ella, volteó y miró enfurecida a Lien, él respiraba lentamente pero la veía de una manera que la hizo sentir escalofríos.

Se veía peligroso... Pero sumamente atractivo, sobre todo con esos ojos que parecían destellar por el enojo.

—No me provoques Meiling, estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo —él le dijo con firmeza.

Meiling volvió a empuñar sus manos, la había amenazado... Y al mismo tiempo le había confesado que le importaba. ¿Quién hacía eso?

—Y yo estoy tratando de salvar a mis amigos, estoy dispuesta a luchar contigo para salir de aquí —ella respondió.

Lien caminó a ella y se puso enfrente, ambos se miraron fijamente aunque él era más alto que ella.

—No me gusta abusar de niñas indefensas —se burló.

Meiling se enojó aún más y tomó una posición de ataque mientras que Lien le dio una sonrisa irónica.

–A mí tampoco pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo —ella contestó.

Lien se rió y sacudió su cabeza, en otro lugar hubiera aceptado enfrentarse a ella, algo le decía que la intensidad de una pelea le podría traer un beneficio.

Pero estaban en pleno día escolar, y destruir el salón de artes no se vería bien en su currículum.

—Calma fiera, te voy a ayudar —finalmente le dijo encaminándose a la puerta y abriéndola—. Pero te va a costar.

Meiling frunció el ceño pero relajó su cuerpo y caminó a él.

—No pienso entregar a mi primo —le informó saliendo del salón.

Lien se encogió de hombros y caminó a su lado.

—No te preocupes, pensaba en una repetición más bien.

Meiling se detuvo de golpe y lo vio incrédula, sin embargo él siguió caminando.

—¿Vienes o no? —él gritó sin dejar de caminar.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y trató de respirar lentamente, su corazón se había acelerado mientras su mente evocaba las manos y los labios de Lien sobre ella.

* * *

Syaoran había corrido hasta el parque y por eso su corazón estaba acelerado, pero al ver la mirda ausente y llena de miedo de Sakura, pareció haberse detenido.

Había tratado de cortar la magia de Maze como ese día que Sakura le confesó sus sentimientos a Yukito, pero no había logrado mucho.

—¡Sakura! —gritó mientras corría

De pronto escuchó un grito desgarrador que lo hizo estremecer, su respiración era errática y parecía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

Empuñó con fuerza su espada y concentró toda su magia en ella, luego de un solo movimiento abrió uno de los muros. Siguió el mismo proceso por varios minutos hasta que algo le pasó rozando y él brincó hacia atrás mirando una quemadura en su brazo.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Firey sobre él, lo miraba con un inmenso enojo.

Syaoran no dudó un momento.

—Dragón de agua ¡ve! —el líquido salió disparado de su espada en dirección a la carta pero esta lo esquivó fácilmente.

Los ojos de Firey se centraron en él un momento antes de lanzar varias bolas de fuego a diferentes partes de Maze y desaparecer.

Humo junto con el fuego comenzaron a invadir el lugar, Syaoran tosió varias veces pero caminó empuñando su espada para seguir lo que había estado haciendo.

Rompió otro muro y puso su mano frente a sus ojos pues un intenso fuego lo había recibido, parpadeó varias veces y volvió a toser cuando se dio cuenta de quién se veía del otro lado de las llamas.

—¡Sakura! ¡Usa a Fly! —le gritó pero notó que ella no se movió—. Dragón de agua ¡ve! —dijo con dificultad.

Su garganta le ardía y sus ojos estaban llorosos por el humo y las llamas.

El agua logró apagar el fuego que lo separaba de Sakura así que rápidamente se encaminó a ella.

Sakura al notarlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, seguía en el suelo, pero trató de hacerse hacia atrás.

—¡No me hagas daño! —le gritó aterrada.

Syaoran se detuvo en seco al escucharla, a través del humo pudo ver sus ojos llenos de pánico, estaban fijados en su espada.

De un solo movimiento la desapareció y trató de acercarse de nuevo a ella.

–¡No, déjame en paz! —ella le volvió a gritar.

Syaoran sentía dolorosos tirones en su corazón y no podía respirar, Sakura lo veía como si no lo conociera y eso lo estaba asustando.

—Tranquila, usa a Fly y sal de aquí —él trató de razonar con ella.

Sakura estaba recargada sobre sus brazos y en el suelo, no entendía de que hablaba ese chico, sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia.

—No sé de qué hablas, no me hagas daño por favor, no sé quién es esa Sakura pero me estás confundiendo con ella.

Syaoran la vio atónito luego frunció el ceño pensando en posibilidades.

«Erase» esa carta tenía el poder de borrar la memoria.

Syaoran trató de acercarse se nuevo pero ella se impulso hacia atrás con sus manos, le tenía pavor y eso le dolía.

—No te haré daño, debes salir de aquí —trató de explicarle pero ella volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

—¡No! –pensaba una y otra vez en esa arma que había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

El fuego se seguía esparciendo, el humo había aumentado, Sakura comenzó a toser con fuerza y Syaoran aprovechó para acercarse a ella y tomarla de los brazos para levantarla.

–¡Déjame! —ella gritó tratando de liberarse pero Syaoran no lo permitió.

—Trato de salvarte —también gritó.

Sakura sentía una guerra interna dentro de ella, algo le decía que podía confiar en él pero otra voz le decía que huyera.

—¡Mientes! Eres peligroso y buscas matarme, déjame por favor, te lo ruego —le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Syaoran no soportaba sus palabras ni que quisiera huir de él, en un acto de desesperación la abrazó a su cuerpo con fuerza a pesar de que ella seguía luchando contra él.

—Sabes quien soy, por favor recuerda —susurró, sus ojos se había llenado de lágrimas inexplicablemente—. No soporto que me desconozcas, Sakura, por favor.

Sakura ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, lágrimas recorrían su rostro con libertad, Syaoran finalmente la miró y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, ella sintió un calor en su pecho.

Syaoran la veía a los ojos, trataba de encontrar alguna señal de reconocimiento o algo pero ella seguía con la misma mirada llena de terror.

—Nunca te haría daño, lo sabes dentro de ti, por favor no huyas de mí, trata de recordar, no me dejes en el olvido —le rogó.

Sakura estaba temblando, algo en ella quería abrazar a ese desconocido y perderse en él...

Syaoran juntó sus frentes, haría cualquier cosa por traerla de regreso... Cualquiera.

—¿Quién eres? —Sakura susurró.

Syaoran jadeó ligeramente, la pregunta se había sentido como un golpe en el estómago. Nunca creyó poder sentir tanta angustia y dolor a causa de ella...

—Syaoran —el susurró acercando sus labios a los de ella—. Tu amigo, compañero de batalla... «Al que dices amar» tuyo.

Sakura soltó un sollozo y puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, no podia recordarlo y sentía que moría por dentro de sólo escucharlo.

—Syaoran —ella susurró antes de que él asintiera y rozara sus labios con los de ella.

—Recuérdame, te lo ruego.

Sakura se estremeció con el toque de sus labios, lo miró con incertidumbre y usó su pulgar para limpiar una lágrima que había escapado de esos ojos ambarinos que parecían estar llenos de dolor. Cerró sus ojos y trató de evocar algún recuerdo pero algo bloqueaba su memoria, sacudió su cabeza y bajó sus manos, sentía una intensa desesperación al no poder recordarlo.

—No puedo —ella susurró.

Syaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló con pesadez, sentía que ese era su pago por... ¿olvidar?

—No sé quién eres —Sakura le dijo entre lágrimas—. Te veo y quiero huir de ti, siento una profunda ansiedad al estar contigo.

Syaoran abrió sus ojos y la observó, esos ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de confusión y miedo. Podía escuchar las llamas a su alrededor y podía ver que el humo había aumentado.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí, confía en mí para eso.

Sakura asintió levemente y él dio un suspiro de alivio, ella bajó la mirada, sus frentes aún estaban juntas, sus labios a escasos milímetros.

—Sakura —ella levantó la mirada y lo miró, el corazón de ambos comenzó a acelerarse.

Acercó su rostro lentamente ignorando todo el peligro que los rodeaba, Sakura lo miraba con sorpresa, él empezó a sentir de nuevo esa dolorosa presión en su pecho.

—No es agradable que te olviden, ¿cierto?

Syaoran y Sakura se tensaron, él la soltó y la pasó detrás apareciendo su espada de un movimiento.

El encapuchado había aparecido frente a ellos.

—Sying —Syaoran murmuró.

El encapuchado puso sus manos sobre lo que cubría su cabeza y lo bajó, fijó sus ojos azules en ambos y una mueca de burla se formó en sus labios.

—Veo que por fin te han hablado de mí, me siento honrado —Sying dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura veía todo con confusión, seguían en la misma dimensión extraña pero el fuego y el humo se habían disipado.

—Debiste permanecer dentro de Void —Syaoran espetó.

Sying soltó una carcajada y lo miró con diversión, dirigió su mano a ellos y Sakura sintió de nuevo como si algo tratara salir de ella.

—¡No! —gritó.

—Dios del rayo ¡ve!

Rayos salieron de la espada de Syaoran pero Sying tronó sus dedos y un escudo morado lo rodeó inmediatamente.

—No me hagas reír niño, tus poderes son inútiles a mi lado —miró a Sakura por unos momentos—. Te voy a demostrar con quien te estás metiendo —susurró—. Orientis magia.

Sakura se tensó y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, puso ambas manos boca arriba frente a ella y vio con desdén como un vapor rosa salía de ellas.

Syaoran la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió tratando de regresarla «Su magia me llama»

—¡Sakura! —le gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Es mía descendiente de Clow.

Syaoran se llenó de una furia irreconocible, algo oscuro rodeó su corazón de nuevo y miró a Sying. Este se sorprendió un poco antes de que una mueca de burla se volviera a formar en su rostro.

—Ella no es tuya —le dijo en una voz peligrosa.

Puso su espada frente a él y una enorme llama con rayos salieron de ella y se dirigieron a gran velocidad a Sying, este puso su mano frente a él y una flama púrpura salió de ella e interceptó el ataque de Syaoran.

Ambos fuegos trataban de imponerse, el descendiente de Clow podía sentir su magia a su alrededor, era potente y parecía querer saliese de control y destruir todo a su paso.

Finalmente Maze desapareció, Sakura cayó al suelo desmayada y una luz roja lanzó a Sying a un árbol.

Eriol apareció de entre los árboles, estaba serio y tenía su báculo en sus manos.

—Saca a Sakura de aquí —le dijo a Syaoran sin desviar su atención de Sying.

Él no desperdició un segundo, desapareció su espada y con mucho cuidado cargó a Sakura, estaba pálida y él estaba temblando, tenía miedo de lo que había pasado con su magia.

Se alejó de ellos a gran velocidad, Sakura respiraba lentamente pero su nivel de magia había bajado considerablemente.

Eriol y Sying se miraron por unos momentos, el segundo sacudió su ropa mientras se levantaba.

—¿Dónde dejaste tu juguete? –Sying espetó.

Eriol permaneció en alerta, magia oscura había descendido sobre el lugar.

—Segundo día viéndonos, es tan irónico, antes nos veíamos diario —Sying murmuró.

Eriol no dijo nada, Syaoran tenía la información que necesitaba para saber a quién se enfrentaba.

Sying puso ambas manos boca arriba y un báculo apareció en ellas, en la punta tenía una enorme luna, Eriol lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Conocido? —Sying murmuró, magia morada comenzó a salir de la punta del báculo, era como un vapor, luego pequeñas luces rosas aparecieron y lo rodearon—. Tus amadas creaciones, pronto serán mi fuerza.

Sying movió su mano de pronto y de la tierra salieron unos seres de largos brazos con dedos puntiagudos, sus rostros eran como calaveras, sus cuerpos eran delgados pero altos y parecían estar hechos de piedra, todos gruñían. Eran como quince y veían a su alrededor.

—Vayan por ellos —Sying murmuró con una sonrisa.

Los seres soltaron un gruñido y se dispersaron rápidamente, algunos fueron contra Eriol, él movió su mano para que ramas de los árboles bajaran y tomarán por los brazos a esos seres pero estos jalaban con brusquedad las ramas y las rompían.

Eriol comenzó a lanzarles fuego, estos se incendiaban pero se seguían moviendo, finalmente uno lo alcanzó y con su brazo lo lanzó hacia el otro lado, Eriol cayó en su costado y rápidamente se levantó, escuchó un grito a lo lejos y su corazón se aceleró.

No podían tocarla, su escudo la debía proteger, sin dudarlo desapareció su báculo y corrió hacia donde había dejado a Tomoyo, escuchó la risa de Sying antes de alejarse.

* * *

Lien y Meiling habían estado caminando por el bosque cuando él se detuvo de golpe y estiró su brazo para detenerla. Meiling lo vio con confusión, él tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Corre —susurró.

Meiling lo vio extrañada cuando de pronto escuchó como gritos agudos y gruñidos ir hacia ellos. Lien tomó su mano con fuerza y comenzó a correr con ella, la jaló y la pasó al frente.

—Corre, yo los detengo —Lien le gritó.

—¿A quién? —Meiling preguntó mientras esquivaba una rama.

—Meiling ¡ve! —él le ordenó.

Ella corrió sin voltear y no se detuvo hasta llegar a donde estaban los columpios, se inclinó hacia el frente y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tratar de retomar el aliento, volteó y se dio cuenta de que Lien no estaba ahí.

Trató de calmar su respiración y pensó en qué hacer, finalmente regresó al bosque, no podía concebir la idea de que algo le pasara a Lien.

* * *

Syaoran se detuvo en medio de varios árboles, vio de entre ellos unas sombras rodearlos, movió a Sakura con urgencia.

—Despierta —susurró una y otra vez mientras la agitaba en sus brazos, no podía luchar y protegerla, eran demasiados.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, lo vio con sorpresa y se bajó de sus brazos.

—Usa a Sword y Jump —Syaoran le dijo apareciendo su espada.

Sakura lo vio con confusión.

—¿De qué hablas?

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa, Maze había desaparecido así que Erase debió hacerlo, de pronto un miedo lo inundó. ¿Acaso era permanente?

Las sombras se acercaron más a ellos y la luz del sol los iluminó, Sakura no pudo evitar tomar su manga con miedo.

—Tienes una llave colgando del cuello, tómala y di libérate —le pidió sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, Sakura lo vio como si estuviera loco—. ¡Ahora Sakura!

Ella palpó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y vio con confusión la pequeña llave con una estrella, inhaló aire.

—¡Libérate! —dijo con incertidumbre, una luz blanca la deslumbró y luego vio con asombro la llave crecer y convertirse en un báculo.

Syaoran empuñó con fuerza su espada, tenía que ponerla a salvo.

—Llama a Fly, hazlo como si llamaras a una amiga.

Los seres soltaron sonoros gruñidos y corrieron hacia ellos.

—¡Fly! —Sakura logró gritar, vio las alas crecer en su espalda y sin realmente pensarlo se impulso hacia arriba.

Se elevó bastante y pudo ver a Syaoran moviendo su espada para defenderse de aquellos seres.

Una agonizante ansiedad la invadió, su respiración se volvió ajetreada mientras observaba a Syaoran ser atacado, apretó su báculo a su pecho.

«Sword» le había pedido que usara a Sword.

Llamó a la carta y vio con sorpresa que el báculo se convertía en una espada.

Bajó a gran velocidad, uno de los monstruos estaba detrás de Syaoran apenas logró aterrizar para evitar que le hiciera daño.

—¿Qué haces? Te dije que te fueras —Syaoran le gritó evitando que otro de los seres lo tocará.

—Dijiste que éramos compañeros de batalla —ella respondió con voz entrecortada usando la espada para defenderse.

—Dios del rayo ¡ve! —rayos cayeron sobre los cinco seres que los rodeaban, estos se estremecieron y soltaron horribles gritos antes de caer al suelo.

Syaoran estaba jadeando y detrás de él Sakura veía con sorpresa a los monstruos, luego su mirada se llenó de horror al verlos empezar a levantarse de nuevo.

—No —ella susurró caminando hacia atrás y chocando con la espada de Syaoran.

Esos seres parecían ser indestructibles.

* * *

Antes de reclamos, pregunté en el Facebook si querían que escribiera más o preferían actualización, la mayoría votó por la segunda.

Próximo capítulo viene con revelaciones internas jeje.

¡5 reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Si no nos siguen en Facebook no saben porqué me atrasé, tuve una semana de locos, entre descubrir que una persona cercana nos engañaba a unos amigos y a mí, y tener que reconstruir lo que destruyó, no pude escribir.

Sumándole que Josh anda con mucho trabajo y no podía ayudar :(

En fin, perdón por la tardanza, pero este capítulo es extra largo y tiene varias cosas que sé que les gustará. ;)

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Meiling corrió entre árboles, podía escuchar los agudos gritos de esos seres retumbando en sus oídos.

Se detuvo y recargó su mano sobre un árbol mientras jadeaba una y otra vez, vio uno de los seres salir volando en su dirección, ella se agachó pero el monstruo destruyó el árbol detrás de ella.

Alzó su mirada y vio a Lien con una katana, fuego azul parecía rodearla, él se movía con gracia y fuerza mientras atacaban a esos seres.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a gran velocidad cuando uno de ellos trató de atacarlo por detrás.

—¡Lien! —ella gritó.

Él giró con sorpresa, una llama azul salio de su mano y fue a gran velocidad hacia el ser, lo rodeó varias veces antes de crear como amarres en sus manos y pies y jalarlo en diferentes direcciones separando las mencionadas partes de su cuerpo.

Un grito agudo hizo estremecer a Meiling.

Lien corrió a ella y la tomó del brazo.

—Te dije que te fueras —le gritó.

Meiling lo veía con cierto temor, jamás había visto la magia hacer eso, las personas especiales que la rodeaban no mataban.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver otro ser acercarse, Lien giró rápidamente y empuñando con fuerza su katana atravesó el ser por el estómago, este gritó mientras llamas azules lo consumían.

Lien jadeaba mientras veía al último monstruo ser destruido, jamás había dejado fluir su magia de esa manera, trató de retomar el aliento y el control, sabía lo que podía ocasionar su magia si no la controlaba.

Sintió una mano en su brazo y volteó, Meiling lo veía con sorpresa pero no había rastro de miedo en sus ojos carmesí... Eso lo dejó intrigado, esperaba que saliera corriendo después de ver lo que su magia era capaz de hacer.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Lien tragó saliva con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta, desvío su mirada y entrecerró sus ojos al sentir que Sying seguía en el lugar.

* * *

Eriol movió su mano a la izquierda, luego la hizo hacia abajo haciendo que los árboles cerca de Tomoyo se inclinaran creando un tipo de muro que la protegía, los seres gritaron y trataron de escalar, apareció su báculo de nuevo y lo dirigió a los seres.

Ramas llenas de espinas salieron de los árboles y comenzaron a enredar a los seres a gran velocidad, se aseguró de que les dieran varias vueltas y apretaran.

Gritos llenos de agonía llenaron el lugar, Eriol alcanzó a ver cómo Tomoyo se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos, movió su mano de manera circular e hizo que las ramas azotaran a los seres en el suelo, estos se movían con desesperación tratando de escapar, gritos agudos y graves salían de sus bocas.

Eriol empuñó su mano para que las ramas apretaran más y más hasta que escuchó como si huesos estuvieran tronando, los quejidos se hicieron mucho más agudos hasta que los seres se quedaron quietos y de pronto se volvieron tierra.

Eriol respiraba lentamente, alzó su báculo y los árboles que protegían a Tomoyo regresaron a su lugar, luego el escudo se desvaneció, ella lo miraba con cierta incertidumbre.

—¿Se fueron? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Eriol miró a su alrededor con detenimiento, había sido demasiado fácil caminó hacia ella, se sentía aliviado de verla bien.

De pronto Tomoyo abrió mucho sus ojos, Eriol sin pensarlo volteó rápidamente y puso su báculo frente a él, un escudo rojo lo alcanzó a proteger pues un rayo morado había ido en su dirección.

Eriol sostuvo su báculo con ambas manos, aire, tierra y esa magia morada estaban presionando su protección, sintió a Tomoyo detrás de él y puso más ímpetu en mantener su escudo.

—Esto se acaba aquí, Clow —la voz de Sying resonó en su cabeza.

Eriol no se inmutó, con una mano sostuvo su báculo y movió la otra de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que la tierra se moviera y que de ella se levantaran varias piedras, desplazó su mano de manera horizontal y todas salieron disparadas hacia Sying el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de rodearse de su magia para protegerse.

Eriol hizo un ademán de jalar algo y empuñó su mano, enredaderas con espinas salieron de los arbustos y rodearon a Sying a gran velocidad obligándolo a interrumpir su ataque.

De pronto fuego azul lo rodeó y quemó las enredaderas, Eriol vio con asombro que un aura azul mezclada con la morada rodeaban a Sying, lo veía con un intenso odio pero antes de atacar de nuevo esferas negras aparecieron a su alrededor desapareciendo árboles y arbustos.

—Esa... —Sying murmuró furioso antes de desaparecer su báculo y girar desapareciendo del lugar.

Eriol frunció el ceño y sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su brazo, la miró con cierta preocupación.

Ella seguía viendo a dónde antes había estado un árbol, recordaba bien esas esferas negras.

—Esa es _Void_ , ¿cierto? —le preguntó con incertidumbre.

Eriol siguió su mirada y observó con detenimiento donde ahora solo había una mitad de tronco.

—Sí, lo es.

* * *

—Dios del trueno, ¡Ve! —Syaoran gritó mientras Sakura trataba con su espada de defenderse de esos seres.

No tenía tiempo de defenderla e instruirla en que carta usar pues los seres atacaban con vehemencia.

Sakura dejó escapar un grito mientras caía de espaldas y uno de los seres se abalanzaba sobre ella, Syaoran no tuvo tiempo de actuar, sin embargo, con sorpresa vio un escudo blanco rodearla y unos diamantes atacar al ser.

Syaoran volteó rápidamente al cielo y vio a Yue sobre el lugar con la mano extendida. El ser también dirigió su mirada a él y con un fuerte gruñido saltó, pero el guardián apareció su arco y dejó ir una flecha.

El ser emitió un aullido estruendoso, Syaoran tuvo que desviar su atención pues otro ser se había avalanzado sobre él.

—Dios del fuego —gritó, llamas salieron de su espada y diamantes atacaron al ser.

De pronto esferas negras aparecieron a su alrededor, Syaoran alcanzó a saltar para que una no lo alcanzara, pero esos seres no tuvieron la misma suerte y de ellos solo quedaron extremidades.

Nunca pensó que Sakura usara a _Void_.

Jadeando observó a la chica de ojos verdes que seguía en el suelo, ella veía con asombro al guardián descender. Sus alas lo rodearon y después de unos segundos Yukito apareció en su lugar.

—Yukito —Syaoran la escuchó susurrar antes de levantarse y correr a los brazos del chico de lentes.

Fue como si le dieran un fuerte golpe, sintió una opresión en su corazón y un vacío en su estómago, empuñó su espada con fuerza mientras miraba a Sakura abrazando y llorando en los brazos de su primer amor.

¿Por qué a él sí lo recordaba?

Entrecerró sus ojos y desapareció su espada con un movimiento brusco, siempre iba a estar en segundo lugar... aunque se negara a aceptar que quería un lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —Yukito le preguntó a Sakura con preocupación.

Ella asintió varias veces, su memoria se estaba llenando poco a poco.

—Yo... No recuerdo mucho... —ella le confesó, sacudió su cabeza—. No sabía quién era, no entendía nada, me sentí tan perdida.

Yukito la abrazó de nuevo, de pronto levantó su mirada y notó un par de ojos ambarinos que lo veían con un profundo rencor, decidió lidiar con eso después.

—Touya está bien, no te preocupes, Yue no pudo quedarse más tiempo impasible —el chico de lentes le contó.

Sakura asintió separándose de él y secando unas cuantas lágrimas, todo se le hacía tan bizarro, de pronto de entre lo árboles vio a dos personas acercarse, frunció el ceño, Yukito siguió su mirada.

—Clow, Daidouji —les dijo.

Eriol veía con preocupación a su descendiente, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder los estribos.

—Sying se fue —Eriol les informó.

—Tomoyo —Sakura dijo de pronto con sorpresa acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola—. Por un momento no te reconocí, mis recuerdos están regresando muy lentamente —le dijo en voz baja.

—No te preocupes Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Tomoyo le preguntó.

Ella asintió, sentía que alguien muy importante le hacía falta pero por más que trataba de evocar recuerdos no podía.

Miró a Eriol con incertidumbre,creía conocerlo de algún lado pero no podía decir con certeza de dónde, él la miró con cierta lástima.

—Ya volverá, no te preocupes —le aseguró refiriéndose a su memoria.

Sakura bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño.

—Debo regresar —Yukito le dijo—. Touya va a estar preocupado.

Sakura lo vio unos momentos y lo volvió a abrazar.

—Háblale cuando tengas más recuerdos —él le susurró en su oído.

Sakura asintió, se soltaron y tras dirigir su mirada detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

—¿Estás bien, Li? —Tomoyo de pronto preguntó.

Sakura volteó con sorpresa, había olvidado al chico... En más de un sentido.

Syaoran no dijo nada, caminó en dirección a los demás y sin mirar a Sakura siguió de largo.

Eriol sacudió su cabeza mientras que Tomoyo veía a Sakura con preocupación, se veía totalmente perdida. Tomó sus manos en las de ella.

—Vamos, tienes que cambiarte y descansar —le dijo tratando de desviar su atención.

Sakura asintió mientras miraba la espalda del chico con el que había luchado, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

—Tomoyo, lo mejor es que se queden con Li, no sé si Sying va a regresar y si las ataca en tu hogar, Sakura no podrá hacer mucho en ese estado —Eriol les dijo.

Tomoyo lo vio unos momentos, luego miró a su amiga, estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba a Syaoran alejarse.

—No sé Eriol... —susurró.

El mencionado siguió su mirada, Sakura se veía perdida y su descendiente enfurecido.

—Se pueden quedar en mi recámara —Meiling comentó apareciendo entre los árboles.

Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura la vieron con sorpresa, de pronto la reencarnación la vio con sospecha. Tenía restos de magia azul a su alrededor.

—Meiling, no te habíamos visto, por un momento pensé que te habías quedado en la escuela —Tomoyo dijo.

Meiling no se inmutó, podía sentir a Eriol analizándola.

—Me encontré con varios de esos monstruos, tuve que correr para alejarlos de la escuela —les contó.

—¿Y dónde están? —Eriol le preguntó con seriedad.

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Llamas azules los consumieron —era una fortuna que hubiera planeado con Lien qué decir.

Eriol la miró unos momentos, eso explicaría los restos de magia en ella pero no explicaba porqué la misma magia que protegía o alimentaba a Sying se pondría en contra de sus propias creaciones.

—Siento que te conozco —Sakura murmuró haciendo su cabeza de lado.

Meiling la vio con confusión pero antes de poder preguntar, Tomoyo le contestó.

— _Erase_ borró sus recuerdos, aún no regresan del todo.

Meiling la vio con sorpresa, luego entendió la escena que había presenciado desde lejos, con razón Syaoran estaba así.

—No recuerdas a Syaoran —Meiling dijo con cierta ironía, los papeles se habían invertido.

Sakura se movió con cierta incomodidad, miró hacia dónde el chico se había alejado, ¿acaso él era tan importante?

—Lo mejor es que se queden con ellos Tomoyo, mi casa es muy pequeña —Eriol dijo.

—Podrías quedarte en la sala, mejor tres magos que uno y medio, ¿no crees? —Meiling le preguntó.

Eriol miró a Tomoyo y luego a Meiling, se sorprendió de ver algo como diversión en sus ojos.

—Tal vez —contestó tratando de ocultar su confusión, sentía que la prima de su descendiente se había dado cuenta de algo que él no.

—Vamos, tenemos que pensar en un pretexto para haber desaparecido de la escuela —Tomoyo susurró tomando el brazo de Sakura y guiándola al departamento de los Li.

Meiling esperó que se alejaran un poco para voltear detrás de ella, unos ojos grises la miraban desde la sombras, lo vio asentir y siguió a sus amigos. No sabía si estaba loca, pero creyó entender que Lien le estaba asegurando que la iba a proteger.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo de la recámara de Meiling, tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y ambas manos enredadas en su cabello.

Podía escuchar la ligera respiración de sus amigas, ambas estaban dormidas, pero ella se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza y los recuerdos la estaban empezando a abrumar.

¿Lo peor?

Seguía sin recordar a Syaoran.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y los apretaba con fuerza, escuchaba pláticas, veía rostros, escuchaba gritos, todo le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Casi tenía ganas de gritar como lo había hecho hace unas horas dentro de _Maze_.

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, necesitaba controlarse.

Se levantó del suelo y tomó prestada una chamarra de Meiling, vio a sus amigas antes de salir de la recámara, cruzó la sala y notó a Eriol en el sillón, se veía incómodo pero dormía.

Hasta a él lo había recordado, pero nada de Syaoran.

Sacudió su cabeza y salió del departamento, sabía que era tarde, que había un mago loco sediento por su magia y que era vulnerable al no recordar todas las cartas.

Pero sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar si seguía encerrada.

Bajó por las escaleras del edificio y tras cerrarse la chamarra salió, miró a su alrededor y se estremeció al sentir una brisa fría.

De alguna manera era reconfortante sentir algo más que esa desesperación.

Comenzó a caminar abrazándose a sí misma, trató de unir los recuerdos, Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow, Meiling era prima de Syaoran y cercana a ella.

Increíblemente hasta recordaba que tenía un novio al cual le debía muchas explicaciones.

Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, ¿por qué no podía recordar al chico de ojos ambarinos?

 _«Tu amigo, compañero de batalla... tuyo»_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, su mirada había sido tan intensa y el roce de sus labios...

—¿Qué tan irresponsable eres? —una voz furiosa le dijo desde atrás.

Ella volteó con sorpresa, de nuevos esos ojos, estaba jadeando y parecía estar sudando. Tenía un pants negro, una sudadera roja y tennis; frunció el ceño, ¿acaso había estado corriendo?

—¿Estabas ejercitando? —preguntó con confusión, según ella, era de madrugada.

Syaoran la miró con frialdad, no había podido dormir y el vacío en su interior lo estaba volviendo loco, sólo así podía recuperar el control.

Pero verla caminando como si nada en medio de la noche lo había puesto furioso.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Sakura lo vio con sorpresa—. No recuerdas las cartas, no sabes usar tu magia, eres presa fácil, se supone que estás en mi casa para protegerte —espetó.

Sakura se abrazó aún con más fuerza, su mirada y su tono de voz le causaban algo... Como tristeza y dolor.

—Yo no pedí protección, recuerdo unas cuantas cartas y Yue...

Syaoran hizo girar sus ojos.

—Oh sí, Yue y Yukito, los perfectos... —espetó con sarcasmo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, él sacudió su cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

—Se me olvidaba cuánta confianza les tienes —le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso al departamento.

Sakura lo vio molesta, no entendía cuál era su problema.

—Oye. —Syaoran se detuvo de golpe, Sakura caminó a él y lo volteó con cierta brusquedad, él la vio con sorpresa—. Si tienes un problema conmigo, bien, pero no metas a Yue y Yukito.

Los ojos de Syaoran se llenaron de enojo, si era posible la miró aún con más frialdad.

—Claro, él, siempre él, todo tu maldito mundo siempre girará en torno a él, no sé porqué demonios me molesto —le gritó.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, cada palabra le taladabra la cabeza, ¿por qué? ¿por qué actuaba así?

—Mira, no recuerdo...

—Obviamente —él la interrumpió.

Sakura suspiró y desvió su mirada.

— _Erase_ me está protegiendo —ella susurró, Syaoran la vio confundido—. La siento pelear con aquella magia que la controla, quiere evitar a toda costa que te recuerde —regresó su mirada a él—. ¿Por qué?

Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos y empuñó sus manos, una respuesta resonaba en su cabeza, esa pelea que tuvieron antes de que se fuera a Hong Kong, él le hacía daño y seguramente era tanto que _Erase_ estaba empeñada en proteger a su ama aún estando bajo control de Sying.

—Debes regresar, no es seguro estar afuera —murmuró.

Trató de alejarse de ella pero Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a verla.

—Responde, sabes de qué estoy hablando —ella le dijo con enojo y desesperación, Syaoran sólo la miró, Sakura se llenó de furia—. Eres un cobarde —susurró.

Syaoran sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado.

—Sabes porqué _Erase_ no quiere que te recuerde, pero aquí estás reclamando que haya recordado a Yukito. —de pronto los recuerdos que la abrumaban y la frustración de no recordar a ese chico tomaron posesión de ella, con ambas manos lo empujó, él no hizo nada sólo dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué demonios me hiciste para que las cartas me quieran proteger?

Syaoran no supo que decir, no tenía manera de defenderse.

—Incluso recuerdo a Shuji —ella finalmente dijo.

Eso lo hizo, todo el control de Syaoran salió volando por la ventana. Se acercó a ella de manera imponente, ella lo vio con cierta dureza pero estaba desconcertada.

—Decías amarme, irónico que soy a la única persona que no recuerdas, tanto amor —le dijo en una voz grave llena de sarcasmo.

Sakura se sorprendió, a pesar de lo oscuro de la noche los ojos de él parecían destellar, estaban cerca de una casa así que tenían la pared de un lado y la calle del otro, él se acercó más a ella y Sakura no pudo evitar dar pasos hacía atrás hasta quedar atrapada entre él y el muro.

—Tu amor por él siempre fue más, siempre, tu declaración ese día fue algo de momento, todo eso que decías sentir fue solo por despecho porque él te rechazó —Syaoran le dijo con crueldad.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, recordaba estar parada dentro de la torre de un reloj, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente a causa de sus acusaciones.

—Me reclamaste el daño que te hacía... Y aquí estamos, irónico como los lugares se invirtieron —Syaoran murmuró.

Sakura lo miró, tragó saliva con nervios.

—¿Te amaba? —preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa irónica pero triste.

—Decías hacerlo, supongo que no... Si yo te amara no te olvidaría —respondió en voz baja, algo dentro de él se incomodó.

Sakura tuvo ganas de reírse con sarcasmo, frunció el ceño, tenía ganas de decirle que no era cierto, pero no sabía porqué.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, la temperatura había bajado más.

—Hay que volver —finalmente le dijo.

Sakura asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso a su departamento, ella iba distraída, no podía borrar la ansiedad que le causaba estar cerca de él.

Tal vez, el amarlo tanto y no ser correspondida le causaban daño y por eso _Erase_ la estaba protegiendo, frunció el ceño.

—¿Syaoran?

Él volteó y la miró sin decir nada, ella se había detenido unos pasos detrás.

Sakura pensó unos momentos antes de acercarse decidida a él y tras poner sus manos en ambos brazos se levantó de puntas y le dio un ligero beso.

Syaoran se quedó pasmado, su corazón parecía estar dando vueltas dentro de su pecho y en su estómago sentía un millón de mariposas, inconcientemente cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios permanecieron unidos. Sakura sólo los había juntado, no hacía ningún otro movimiento, sus respiraciones se habían mezclado, se sentían tibias sobre sus rostros.

Le estaba costando respirar por lo rápido que su corazón latía, después de unos segundos se separaron, Syaoran abrió sus ojos lentamente y ella relamió sus labios, una acción que lo hipnotizó al grado de que la tomó por ambos codos impidiéndole que se alejara más de él.

Se miraron por largos segundos a los ojos sin saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Un carro pasó junto a ellos interrumpiendo y rompiendo el momento, Sakura dio más pasos hacia atrás y se abrazó a sí misma, Syaoran sintió de nuevo ese vacío abrirse en su interior.

—Lo siento, quería ver si así regresaban mis recuerdos —ella susurró.

Syaoran abrió y cerró su boca sin saber qué decir, ella lo miró una vez más, estaba sonrojada, comenzó a caminar de regreso al departamento.

Él parpadeó varias veces y puso su mano sobre su pecho, suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Sentía una fuerte presión sobre su corazón y estaba experimentando una sensación de caída libre.

Dirigió su mirada del otro lado de la calle y por unos momentos vio una silueta, parecía ser una chica de cabello ondulado, pero así como apareció, se fue.

Entrecerró sus ojos, miró unos momentos más el lugar y luego siguió a Sakura.

Creyó haber visto a _Void_.

* * *

—¿Dormiste?

Syaoran levantó su mirada, había estado distraído viendo la oscura bebida en su taza. Ojos azules lo veían con atención.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Llevo semanas durmiendo pocas horas —le confesó.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cuello con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo explicarle a Eriol que cuando dormía tenía sueños extraños, y si permanecía despierto, una sensación de vacío lo consumía al grado de sacarlo de quicio.

—No importa, ayer no te dije lo que descubrí —le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema—. Su nombre es Sying Reed.

Eriol lo vio con sorpresa, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Reed?

Syaoran asintió.

—Medio hermano de Clow.

Eriol frunció el ceño, ¿por qué Clow no incluiría esos recuerdos dentro de él?

—No sé qué pasó entre ellos, solo sé que va de dimensión en dimensión tratando de destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con Clow...

Regresó su mirada al ahora frío café.

—Mi padre murió para encerrarlo en la dimensión de _Void_ , lleva generaciones cazando a los Li y a las cartas.

Eriol se quitó sus lentes y frotó sus ojos.

—Escapó cuando _Void_ se activó —concluyó con cansancio.

Syaoran asintió, recordar esos días de _Void_ le causaban tristeza y ansiedad.

—Supongo que Sakura podrá regresarlo a esa dimensión una vez que recuerde cómo usar las cartas... Aunque ayer usó _Void_ inconcientemente.

Eriol lo vio con confusión.

—¿Cuándo?

Syaoran miró hacia la recámara de su prima, ninguna de las chicas había salido, la ventaja de ir a la escuela en la tarde era que podían dormir más tiempo.

—Esos seres, _Void_ terminó por desaparecerlos.

Eriol se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, de hecho, él creía que _Void_ se estaba saliendo de control por lo que indudablemente estaba despertando dentro de su descendiente.

—Li. —Syaoran lo miró—. ¿Sientes algo por Sakura?

Ojos ambarinos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la pregunta, su mente se puso en blanco y su corazón se aceleró.

—Somos amigos —respondió con duda.

Eriol lo escudriñó con la mirada, mantener sellada a _Void_ era imperativo para la seguridad de todos, de por sí el hecho de que Sying estuviera tomando las cartas ya debería estar afectando a _Void_... Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Eso es... —murmuró.

Syaoran lo vio con confusión.

—Está tomando las cartas para romper el balance con _Void_. —se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro mientras Syaoran lo veía con seriedad—. La carta se sale de control, y él teniendo todas las otras la podría sellar y poner bajo su mando.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, le parecía lógico, pero algo le decía que no estaba pasando eso.

—Para sellarla necesitaría dar algo a cambio —murmuró, quería preguntar pero la voz se le atoraba, sacudió su cabeza, no era momento, había problemas más grandes—. ¿Estás seguro que no ha tomado a _Void_?

Eriol lo vio por unos momentos, Sakura le habría dicho si hubiera sentido algún cambio en la carta.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a la dueña de las cartas salir de la recámara de Meiling, ella sintió sus miradas y los vio con incertidumbre.

—Sakura, llama a _Void_ —Eriol le pidió.

Ella lo vio con confusión.

—Hiragizawa... —Syaoran trató de intervenir pero la reencarnación de Clow lo silenció con la mirada, debía aprovechar la ausencia de sus recuerdos.

Si se lo pedía con ellos presentes, ella se negaría.

—Yo... No sé... —Sakura titubeó, luego suspiró y sacó su llave, la miró por unos momentos—. ¡Libérate!

Syaoran se levantó y se paró detrás de Eriol.

Sakura cerró sus ojos; sentía miedo, ansiedad e incertidumbre. Suspiró.

— _Void_ —la llamó en un susurro.

La chica de cabello rizado apareció ante ellos, miró a Sakura y luego a los dos chicos, Eriol frunció el ceño.

—Ama — _Void_ le dijo en una voz monótona.

—Pídele que desaparezca a Li —Eriol dijo.

Syaoran y Sakura lo vieron con sorpresa.

—¿Estás loco? —el de ojos ambarinos gritó.

Sakura lo veía pasmada pero Eriol no dejaba de ver con seriedad a la carta.

—No... No puedo... —Sakura miró a Syaoran con terror.

—Hazlo, yo lo traeré de regreso —Eriol le aseguró.

 _Void_ lo veía con algo como enojo.

Sakura sacudía su cabeza, no podía, no lo recordaba pero de sólo pensar en desaparecerlo un inmenso miedo la inundaba.

Tomoyo y Meiling aparecieron.

— _Void_ —Tomoyo dijo con sorpresa.

—Sakura... —Eriol insistió

La chica de ojos verdes veía a Syaoran con pavor, apretaba con fuerza su báculo.

—No puedo... —admitió.

Syaoran miró con enojo a Eriol, el cual no dejaba de ver a _Void_ con sospecha, miró a la chica de cabello rizado y frunció el ceño... Su magia, el aura que la rodeaba... No era la magia de Sakura.

—Hazlo —le dijo.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa.

—Pero Syaoran...

Él la vio fijamente.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está ella aquí? —Meiling preguntó confundida mirando a todos.

Sakura empuñó con más fuerza su báculo, no desviaba su mirada de la de Syaoran, sentía un doloroso tirón en su corazón de tan solo pensar en usar una de sus cartas en su contra.

Regresó su mirada a su carta, la veía casi como retándola a hacerlo.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

—Toma a Syaoran —susurró.

—¿Qué? —Tomoyo y Meiling exclamaron con sorpresa.

 _Void_ giró hacia Syaoran y concentró sus ojos en él, una burbuja negra apareció a su alrededor.

—¡Xiao Lang! —Meiling gritó aterrorizada.

La esfera parpadeó varias veces, Syaoran la veía fijamente, se puso totalmente negra, Sakura sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

La burbuja de pronto estalló y los mandó a todos al suelo, Sakura se incorporó rápidamente, Syaoran estaba en el mismo lugar parado, se veía las manos con confusión.

De pronto Sakura recordó ese día en la torre.

—Syaoran —susurró.

Él la miró y luego miró a Eriol el cual había aparecido su báculo y se había levantado.

—No es.

Eriol asintió y dirigió su báculo a _Void_ la cual sonrió con ironía, Sakura los veía confundidos.

Magia roja rodeó a _Void_ pero ella no se inmutó.

—Es un reflejo —Eriol explicó.

La carta tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro, miró a Sakura.

—Le tienes tanto miedo que no notaste cuando hice el cambio — _Void_ dijo, su voz era una mezcla entre la de ella y una masculina.

Sakura se levantó y la vio con sorpresa.

—Al final las cartas, y tu magia serán mías —le volvió a decir, sus ojos negros se concentraron en ella—. Al igual que tú —susurró.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, _Void_ levantó su mano.

—Dios del rayo ¡Ve! —electricidad rodeó a la carta pero ella nunca dejó de mirar fijamente a Sakura.

—Eres mía ama de las cartas —una voz masculina resonó dentro de su cabeza antes de que _Void_ le guiñara el ojo y desapareciera.

Sakura no se podía mover, miraba donde había estado la carta hace unos momentos, parecía estar ida.

—Sakura —Tomoyo la llamó y tomó su brazo.

La chica de ojos verdes la vio con pavor, luego miró a Syaoran y Eriol.

—Quería irme con ella —les dijo con la voz cargada de miedo, miró a Syaoran—. Algo en mí ansia irse con él.

Syaoran sintió aquél abismo expandirse aún más dentro de él.

* * *

Meiling estaba más allá de furiosa, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho pues no eran nada.

Prácticamente toda la clase lo ignoró, respondía sus preguntas con monosílabos y en ningún momento lo miró.

Pero para cuando llegó el receso, decidió que se merecía la verdad, caminó casi marchando hasta el salón de maestros, ahí estaba él bromeando —o coqueteando— con la maestra de música, y si de por sí estaba enojada, eso empeoró la situación.

Lien escuchaba a la maestra decirle algo, de pronto miró detrás de la mencionada donde encontró unos ojos carmesí enfurecidos.

Arqueó una ceja, si las miradas mataran, estaría tres metros bajo tierra, interrumpió a la maestra de música y tras disculparse salió.

Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo Meiling lo tomó de manera brusca de su brazo y lo llevó al salón más cercano.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Lien la veía divertido.

—Eso puede ser denunciado como acoso —le dijo sonriendo y recargándose en la pared.

— _Void_ —Meiling dijo inmediatamente, Lien arqueó una ceja—. ¿Quién la controla, tú o él?

Lien se separó de la pared, su mirada se llenó de frialdad pero Meiling no se inmutó.

—No esperarás que te responda eso —se burló.

Meiling empuñó sus manos.

—¿Por qué insistes en mantenerme a tu lado si estás en mi contra? —le preguntó con enojo.

Lien hizo girar sus ojos.

—No estoy...

—Soy una Li, Sying está detrás de los Li, no me salgas...

—¿Qué dijiste? —Lien la miró con intensidad, el clima pareció descender.

Meiling respiró lentamente, no le tenía miedo, nada de lo que hiciera la podía asustar.

—Sí, ya sé cómo se llama tu amo, líder, maestro, padre...

—Tutor —Lien la interrumpió.

Meiling hizo un ademán de desinterés con su mano.

—No me importa el título que le des, ya sé quién es... Todos sabemos.

Lien sacudió su cabeza, eso era grave... Mencionó a _Void_.

—Mantente fuera de esto, Meiling, es en serio —él le dijo en voz baja y sería.

Ella se enfureció de nuevo y caminó a él, se puso a medio pasó y lo vio a los ojos.

—Soy una Li, y no voy a dejar que dañes a Syaoran —le dijo en voz baja.

Lien la vio con dureza.

—Tú y tu estúpido enamoramiento —espetó.

De pronto Meiling sintió el clima descender bruscamente, su respiración salía como vapor y los vidrios del salón se habían llenado de algo como hielo, miró a Lien, sus ojos se veían grises pero de un tono más oscuro.

—No estoy enamorada —ella se defendió.

Lien hizo girar sus ojos.

—Claro que no —espetó con sarcasmo, cerró sus ojos y empuñó sus manos, el frío descendió considerablemente.

Meiling vio a su alrededor con confusión, ¿qué no manejaba el fuego?

Lien suspiró y la miró, sus ojos se veían ligeramente normales, pero aún parecía enojado.

Meiling lo vio unos momentos, una revelación llegó a su mente y fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella.

—Por eso lo estás haciendo. —Lien la vio con confusión—. Tratas de llegar a Xiao Lang a través de mí.

Lien bufó molesto, no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

—Si quisiera eso, estaría con Kinomoto —le dijo molesto.

Meiling lo vio con enojo.

—No dudo que lo hagas, ¿de qué hablabas con la maestra Harada?

Lien reconoció sus celos y sonrió ligeramente.

—Me debes algo —susurró después de unos momentos de silencio.

Necesitaba cambiar el tema, sus emociones controlaban su magia y aún se sentía molesto por pensar en Meiling enamorada del descendiente.

Ella lo vio impasible, tenía que estar bromeando.

—Si crees que te voy a pagar por hacer un bien, estás muy equivocado —ella le dijo enterrando su índice en su pecho.

Él le dio una mueca de burla y tomó su dedo en su mano, ella lo vio con enojo y trató de soltarse pero Lien entrelazó sus dedos.

—Me debes algo —le repitió en voz baja y grave.

Meiling lo vio con dureza, trató de nuevo de liberar su mano, pero Lien la puso sobre su pecho, podía sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón.

—No —ella alegó tratando de alejarse, estaban en medio de un día de clases, estaba loco.

Lien la empujó hasta el pizarrón y sin soltar su mano besó su mejilla.

—Meiling, me debes algo —le dijo en un hilo de voz.

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, luego miró a su alrededor, cualquiera podía entrar y verlos, eso estaba mal.

Lien pasó su nariz por su cuello lentamente, la sintió estremecerse y sonrió.

—Pídeme que te bese —susurró pasando su mano por su brazo.

—No —Meiling dijo con la voz ahogada.

Lien le dio un pequeño beso en su cuello.

—Mei...

Ella cerró los ojos, estaba mal, en su mente esa frase se repetía una y otra vez.

Lien bajó sus labios hasta su clavícula y lentamente la besó.

—Pídeme que te bese —volvió a susurrar.

Meiling respiraba rápidamente, su mano entrelazada apretaba con fuerza la de él, Lien finalmente la miró a los ojos, estaban llenos de pasión.

 _«Esto está mal»_ Meiling pensó de nuevo pero los ojos de su maestro la habían hipnotizado.

—Mei...

—Bésame —ella finalmente susurró.

Lien le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella, le dio un pequeño beso que la hizo suspirar, volvió a sonreír y llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza y besó de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad.

Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez, olvidaron por completo donde estaban y en el lío que se podían meter si alguien los atrapaba.

Meiling soltó su mano y enredó ambas manos en su cabello atrayéndolo más a ella, sentía mil cosas que no podía explicar y que honestamente no quería.

Lien se separó un poco de ella, retomó el aliento y la volvió a besar, puso sus manos en su espalda y la abrazó a él.

Sus lenguas se encontraron por momentos, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y todo alrededor de ellos desapareció.

Lien no pudo evitar pensar que la chica en sus brazos lo lograba equilibrar más que cualquier método que le había enseñado su tutor.

* * *

Eriol y Tomoyo llevaban varios libros al teatro de la escuela, después del ataque a la chica de ojos amatistas, habían decidido que la reencarnación de Clow le ayudaría con lo que tenía que hacer con la maestra de primaria.

—Me siento mal por quitarte tu hora de descanso —Tomoyo dijo entrando a su destino.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—No es como que tenga muchos amigos con los cuales pasar tiempo, en estos momentos las actividades deportivas no me atraen —le confesó.

Ambos dejaron lo que traían en brazos en una mesa que estaba junto al escenario.

—Eriol. —él la miró—. ¿Crees que Sakura lo recuerde?

El chico de lentes se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—¿Sería malo que no lo hiciera?

Tomoyo miró hacia el escenario, donde Sying la había atormentado por varios minutos, jamás habló de aquello, el miedo que había sentido al sentir los rayos y ver el fuego tan cerca e imponente.

—Syaoran es parte de lo que ella es, sin eso, se siente incompleta.

Eriol cruzó sus brazos y meditó su respuesta.

—¿Quieres que la ayude a recordar?

Tomoyo lo miró unos momentos y sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que lo que ella menos quiere es que más magia se vea involucrada, está tratando de controlar la situación, dice que recuerda ese día... Sólo ese día.

Eriol asintió y miró hacia la puerta del teatro con preocupación.

—Sakura debe hacerse más fuerte, no logro entender porque siente esa ansiedad de irse con Sying —murmuró.

Tomoyo se quedó pensando unos momentos, luego miró a Eriol con seriedad.

— _Void_. —Eriol la vio confundido—. Ella tomó los sentimientos de Syaoran, ¿crees que Sying los pueda utilizar en su contra?

La reencarnación de Clow frunció el ceño, hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido.

—Hay que hablar con Sakura —él murmuró caminando hacia la salida con Tomoyo detrás de él.

* * *

Syaoran tomaba de su botella de agua mientras caminaba de regreso al salón, había estado jugando fútbol con sus compañeros, varios le insistían en que se inscribiera al equipo pero él no se animaba.

Aunque exponer su cuerpo al cansancio lo ayudaba a controlar el vacío que lo llegaba a consumir, también le bajaba la energía considerablemente y eso afectaba su magia.

—Syaoran. —volteó y vio a Sakura acercarse a él, tenía sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella y lo veía con cierta culpa—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Syaoran la miró unos momentos y asintió, ella le guió hasta el salón de música y cerró la puerta.

Se movió de manera incómoda mientras Syaoran dejaba su botella de agua sobre el piano y se sentaba en el banco.

—Yo... Quería... —Sakura se sonrojó—. Lo siento —susurró.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura bajó su mirada, sólo tenía un recuerdo de él, pero era suficiente para saber que significaba para ella.

—Lo de ayer, lo de la madrugada, no debí decirte eso —susurró.

Syaoran se inclinó hacia adelante y entrelazó sus manos frente a él, parecía estar pensando profundamente.

—Yo tampoco debí actuar así —él admitió.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No, yo entiendo, dijiste que éramos amigos y... —evitó decir más así cómo recordar todo ese momento, era algo que la ponía ansiosa—. No debe ser fácil ser el único al que no recuerdo.

Syaoran le dio una pequeña sonrisa, de hecho había aceptado que era su karma pero no se lo diría.

—No importa, ya volverá —él dijo levantándose y tomando su botella.

Sakura asintió y miró hacia la puerta, recordó el beso que le había dado y se sonrojó.

—Sakura. —volteó con sorpresa, estaban a un paso de distancia, Syaoran puso su mano en su mejilla con ternura—. Lamento todo... Cúando recuerdes sabrás a qué me refiero.

Ella se quedó pasmada, la veía con un cariño que la había dejado sin palabras, se estremeció inconcientemente.

Syaoran juntó sus frentes y suspiró.

—Somos amigos —susurró, pareció que se lo estaba tratando de recordar a sí mismo, una sonrisa llena de tristeza se formó en su rostro, cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso en la frente—. Deberías buscar a tu novio, te estaba buscando —le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura lo vio con confusión pero asintió, se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró una última vez.

—Recuperaremos lo nuestro —le aseguró, Syaoran la miró y asintió lentamente—. Aunque no te recuerde, lo recuperaremos.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón se había contraído de sólo imaginarse que todo su pasado junto a ella se podía quedar en el olvido.

Sakura le dio una enorme sonrisa y salió, Syaoran sacudió su cabeza y se esperó unos momentos antes de hacer lo mismo, una vez que lo hizo vio en el fondo del pasillo a Sakura hablando animadamente con Shuji, él asentía mientras le sonreía.

De pronto el chico cruzó su mirada con él, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos hasta que él bajó su mirada y tras decirle algo a Sakura, la abrazó por los hombros y se alejaron.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, ese chico lo había visto con tanta frialdad y seriedad que lo había incomodado.

* * *

Cuando te dan una cucharada de tu propia medicina, no te queda más que reajustar tu actitud ;)

Jaja lo haré sufrir un poco más antes de que lo recuerde, porque cuando lo haga, las cosas se van a poner locas entre ellos.

Meiling y Lien, siempre van a ser intensos jejejeje.

Eriol y Tomoyo, lento pero más seguro que los otros cuatro.

Qué teorías tienen? Quiero ver si la trama va avanzando ;)

Nos vemos!

5 reviews!

Cualquier cosa nos pueden escribir a la página de Facebook ;)


	17. Chapter 17

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado!

Nos tardamos muchísimo con este capítulo, pero son más de 8000 palabras, así que esperamos se sientan recompensados.

Está escrito por los dos.

Por cierto, nos hicieron unas preguntas en un Review, las vamos a contestar al final del capítulo.

Sin más que decir, les dejamos este capítulo y esperamos les guste ;)

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

—Y por eso no vine a la escuela y no contesté tus llamadas —Sakura terminó de decirle a Shuji mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo, odiaba mentirle.

—Se me hacía raro que todos hubieran desaparecido tan de pronto —Shuji murmuró.

Sakura asintió aún evitando verlo, habían acordado decir que visitó a su papá y hermano en Tokio pero que la asaltaron y sus amigos tuvieron que ir a rescatarla a medio camino.

Terrible excusa, pero fue la que se les ocurrió.

Shuji tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, Sakura se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Me hubiera gustado que me buscaras a mí, soy tu novio, estas cosas también me conciernen —él le dijo con una voz llena de gentileza.

Sakura no lo miró, se sintió aún más culpable.

—Lo sé Shuji, lo lamento, pero solo me sé el número de Tomoyo de memoria y... No quería preocuparte...

Él asintió y la abrazó, mantuvo sus manos aún entrelazadas, suspiró y Sakura finalmente lo miró.

—¿Qué sucede?

Shuji pensó un poco antes de contestar.

—A veces parece que tienes tu propio mundo con ellos y me siento fuera de lugar —admitió, Sakura iba a debatirlo pero el sacudió su cabeza—. No quiero parecer un novio posesivo Sakura, sólo... Es difícil asimilarlo, sé que los conoces de antes pero eso no disminuye el sentimiento.

Ella bajó su mirada, la culpa la comía, sobre todo por ese beso robado.

—Lo siento, Shuji; no quise que te sintieras así.

Él se detuvo y tomó ambas manos en las de él, se acercó a ella, sus ojos miel la veían con mucho cariño.

—No te culpes, sólo me debo acostumbrar... Quiero estar contigo y eso implica aceptarte tal y como eres —le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura se sonrojó pero sonrió, de pronto vio a Tomoyo y Eriol caminar hacia ellos, parecían preocupados.

Pero si iba con ellos y dejaba de nuevo a Shuji, iba a hacer justo eso que lo hacía sentir desplazado.

Abrazó a su novio y muy ligeramente sacudió su cabeza tratando de darle entender a sus amigos que no era un buen momento.

Tomoyo tomó la mano de Eriol para detenerlo, él la miró con sorpresa, la chica de ojos amatistas asintió para hacerle ver a Sakura que había entendido su mensaje y jaló a un muy confundido mago hacia otro lado.

Sakura suspiró y se separó de Shuji, él la veía extrañado pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te noto más relajada —susurró.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado en ademán de pregunta.

Shuji pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió, ella se estremeció.

—Me gusta verte así, siempre parecías estar triste.

Sakura sintió una fuerte brisa mover su cabello mientras lo veía con sorpresa, Shuji bajó su rostro lentamente y ella lo vio con expectativa, sentía su estómago dar vueltas y su corazón contraerse, algo estaba mal...

Justo a nada de besarla, Sakura cerró sus ojos inconcientemente, de pronto se escuchó como algo tronaba y cientos de pedazos de vidrio cayeron a unos pasos de ellos.

Shuji la jaló hacia atrás mientras veía con sorpresa lo que había pasado, varios compañeros gritaron y señalaron hacia arriba, ellos también voltearon, faltaba un vidrio en las ventanas de la escuela.

Sakura por un momento pensó que había sido una carta, pero todo se sentía normal, no sintió nada fuera de lugar.

—¿Habrá sido un balón? —Shuji preguntó preocupado frunciendo el ceño mientras maestros salían a revisar que los alumnos estuvieran bien.

Sakura no contestó, vio confundida donde se veían algunos pedazos de vidrio aún adheridos a la ventana.

Era el salón dónde había hablado con Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces, en su rostro había sorpresa e incredulidad.

Observó con incertidumbre la ventana quebrada y miró su mano con nervios.

Se había asomado y los vio casi besarse, algo dentro de él se llenó de furia y su magia se salió de control haciendo explotar la ventana frente a él.

Y en sí, ese no había sido el problema importante, era que sintió maldad dentro de él, un inquietante sentimiento de posesión había tomado control de él al ver a Sakura casi besar a Shuji.

 _«Esto no está bien»_ pensó preocupado mientras empuñaba su mano.

* * *

Eriol y Tomoyo habían estado caminando alrededor de la escuela cuando escucharon la conmoción, corrieron hacia el lugar, pues la reencarnación recordó que ciertos ataques no los había sentido.

Cuando llegaron vieron a varios maestros dirigiendo a sus compañeros hacia otro lado para que pudieran levantar los vidrios rotos, a unos pasos Shuji tenía abrazada a Sakura mientras observaban.

—Voy a buscar a Li —Eriol susurró.

Tomoyo asintió y se encaminó a la pareja, parecían estar bien.

—Seguro alguien lanzó una pelota —Sakura estaba diciendo cuando se acercó.

Shuji tenía el ceño fruncido mientras observaba la ventana quebrada.

—Tal vez.

—Es el salón de música, supongo que hoy no tendremos clase —Sakura murmuró viendo a su amiga.

—¿Alguien resultó herido? —Tomoyo preguntó.

Shuji negó con su cabeza.

—Afortunadamente no, pero sí estábamos cerca —le contó.

Tomoyo notó que Sakura se veía preocupada.

—Lo importante es eso —Tomoyo les dijo con una sonrisa.

Shuji asintió y abrazó más a Sakura.

—Tienes razón —le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura la cual se sonrojó—. Mientras esta muchachita de aquí esté bien, que se quiebren todas las ventanas.

Tomoyo vio como Sakura bajó la cara como avergonzada por algo, necesitaba hablar con su amiga pero algo le decía que Sakura estaba tratando de hacer sentir a Shuji lo mucho que le importaba.

Subió su mirada a la ventana quebrada, algo le decía, que algún evento mágico había causado eso.

* * *

Syaoran observó de lejos a los maestros revisando el salón de música, se sentía mal por no hacerse responsable de sus acciones, pero en realidad no tenía manera de hacerlo sin verse sospechoso.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó a Meiling preguntarle detrás de él.

Estaba asomado en el pasillo, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Vio de reojo que su prima se movió con nervios.

—Por... Eso.

Syaoran volteó y la miró con confusión.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?

Meiling lo vio fijamente.

—Porque estás aquí con una cara llena de culpa, eres mi primo Syaoran, obviamente te conozco.

Él frunció el ceño, luego miró detrás de ella, Eriol se estaba acercando a ellos.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó.

Meiling miró a su primo preocupada, se veía todo menos bien, Syaoran suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello.

—Fue un descuido —finalmente susurró, notó que Eriol lo veía con aprehensión—. No volverá a pasar.

Su prima y la reencarnación lo vieron preocupados.

Meiling miró detrás de Eriol, Lien salió del salón en el que habían estado, la vio seriamente antes de darse la vuelta e irse del lado contrario.

Recordó lo que había pasado.

 _«Había enredado sus manos en su cabello mientras él la presionaba al pizarrón, se besaban con intensidad cuando escucharon el estruendoso ruido de la ventana ser quebrada._

 _Rompieron el beso y se miraron por unos momentos mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento._

 _De pronto Lien frunció el ceño._

 _—Tu primo. —Meiling lo vio confundida—. Ve a verlo, algo está mal —le susurró._

 _Ella lo vio con sorpresa antes de asentir y salir del salón»_

Lien se había visto preocupado, algo que no era lógico, pues se suponía que él estaba ahí para hacerle daño.

Meiling vio de nuevo a su primo, pero en algo tenía razón, algo estaba mal con Syaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo y Sakura iban caminando hacia su casa, se supone que se iban a quedar con los Li hasta que ella recuperara sus memorias al cien, pues aún le fallaba parte de su magia, pero necesitaban mínimo hacer acto de presencia ante Sonomi.

—Shuji se siente desplazado, quiero remediar eso —Sakura susurró.

Tomoyo asintió pero no dijo nada, Eriol no había hablado con ella, con todo lo que pasó en la escuela ya no encontraron un momento para hacerlo.

—Tomoyo... Syaoran... ¿Él era alguien importante? —Sakura le preguntó en voz baja.

Su amiga se detuvo y la miró, Sakura se movió con nervios.

—Tengo una vago recuerdo, estamos en una torre y me escucho decirle que me gusta —susurró sonrojada.

—¿Sólo eso recuerdas? —su amiga le preguntó.

Sakura asintió lentamente, creía que había algo más pero no podía evocar ninguna otra cosa.

—Supongo que las cosas no salieron bien, somos amigos nadamás, ¿cierto? —recordó la desesperación de Syaoran cuándo no recordaba nada de él, el día que perdió sus recuerdos—. ¿O eso fue hace tanto que lo superé?

Tomoyo vio con empatía a su amiga, se veía muy confundida, Sakura cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—El día que _Erase_ tomó mis recuerdos, casi me besa, me rogó que lo recordara —le contó en un susurro.

Tomoyo la vio con sorpresa, Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?

La chica de ojos amatistas no sabía qué responder, su amiga se veía mucho más tranquila ahora que ignoraba todo lo que había transcurrido aquél día.

—¿Qué sientes por Shuji? —finalmente le preguntó.

Sakura la vio con confusión.

—Lo quiero... Me gusta estar con él y... —frunció un poco el ceño, quería decirle que la hacía sentir como si hubiera recuperado a alguien.

Tomoyo tomó sus manos.

—Li es un buen amigo —le dijo en voz baja.

Sakura la vio con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía porqué pero había sentido tristeza.

Tomoyo no se podía sentir traidora, después de todo, sabían que debían mantener el pago con _Void_ y su amiga se veía feliz con Shuji... Aún antes del regreso de los Li ella se había sentido feliz con el chico.

Aunque, si era honesta, lo que había platicado con Eriol le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ¿acaso ese mago podría usar los sentimientos de Syaoran en contra de su amiga?

Esperaba con todo su corazón que Shuji fuera quién decía ser, pues tenía parte del corazón de Sakura en sus manos y eso podía ser tanto beneficioso como peligroso.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, sentía su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, jadeaba una y otra vez y sus pulmones parecían estar en llamas.

Lo que pasó en la escuela y sus sueños abarcaban todos sus pensamientos.

Y no sabía si decirle a Hiragizawa, pues contarlo en voz alta era como aceptar que en algún momento sería capaz de dañar a Sakura de esa manera.

Se detuvo en una calle y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y jadeaba una y otra vez, cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, cada vez le exigía más a su cuerpo y a su magia.

No lo había comentado, pero todas las mañana se levantaba después de sus extraños sueños y practicaba con su magia.

Se incorporó y vio con sorpresa que estaba siendo observado.

Ojos miel lo miraban con aprehensión, Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos, jadeó con fuerza para recuperar el aliento y comenzó a caminar, a fuerza tenía que pasar junto al chico.

—Nunca creí encontrarte fuera de la escuela —Shuji le dijo cuando pasó a su lado, Syaoran se detuvo a unos pasos y lo miró, eran de la misma estatura—. Pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja en ademán de pregunta.

Shuji pareció debatir consigo mismo sobre algo, finalmente empuñó sus manos.

—¿Te atrae Sakura?

Syaoran se sorprendió por lo directo de la pregunta, observó a Shuji por unos momentos antes de sacudir su cabeza.

El chico frente a él lo estudió con la mirada, él no desvió la suya, algo cambió en el ambiente, Syaoran sintió su magia en la punta de sus dedos.

—Bien, espero sea cierto —Shuji murmuró.

—Somos amigos —Syaoran le informó con voz firme.

—Pues la manera en la que la vez no es de tan solo un interés platónico. —Shuji se acercó a él, ambos se miraron con intensidad—. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero eso fue hace años, Sakura es mi novia y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño.

Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa pero no dijo nada, Shuji le sostuvo la mirada.

—Yo estuve ahí para levantar las piezas rotas que tú dejaste —el chico de ojos miel susurró con enojo—. Por fin estaba empezando a sonreír más hasta que llegaste.

Syaoran empuñó sus manos, ese chico no sabía nada.

—No me interesa su pasado, yo soy su presente —concluyó con firmeza.

Un extraño y perturbador silencio se posó sobre ellos, ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, Syaoran sintió su magia correr por sus venas de una manera que jamás había sentido.

Era poderosa pero siniestra, de pronto se sintió fuera de su cuerpo y una mueca de burla se formó en su rostro, Shuji lo vio con confusión.

—Tienes miedo —susurró.

El chico de ojos miel lo vio con enojo, no había gente alrededor de ellos.

—No —le aseguró.

Syaoran se rió por lo bajo y sacudió su cabeza, no se sentía como él.

—Apuesto que si trueno mis dedos ella caería a mis pies —dijo de manera cruel.

Shuji empuñó sus manos, parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reaccionar.

—De eso se trata, ¿eh?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, el vació en su interior se llenó de algo oscuro y malvado.

—Tal vez, vamos a ver quién se queda con ella —susurró con malicia.

Shuji lo aventó y Syaoran lo vio furioso.

—No es un artefacto que puedas adquirir y desechar a tu antojo. —lo vio con dureza—. Aléjate de ella, hablo en serio.

Syaoran parpadeó varias veces, Shuji le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de pasar a su lado chocando su hombro.

Lo miró alejarse con confusión, su corazón latía a gran velocidad y miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre, sabía lo que había hecho y dicho, pero no entendía porqué lo había hecho.

Miró sus manos con confusión, ya no sentía su magia igual que antes, tragó saliva con nervios y cerró sus ojos.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

* * *

Sakura trató de concentrarse en las operaciones frente a ella, matemáticas siempre había sido su talón de Aquiles.

Suspiró frustrada y miró de reojo a Tomoyo, la chica parecía estar contestando con facilidad.

Regresó su atención a su cuaderno, de pronto escuchó a Meiling levantarse y la vio de reojo caminar hacia el frente.

Todos sus compañeros estaban distraídos contestando la serie de problemas que el profesor Ikari les había dado.

Pero Sakura de pronto se sintió incapaz de desviar su mirada de la chica de Hong Kong.

Meiling se acercó a Lien y le ofreció su cuaderno, él la miró fijamente antes de tomar su cuaderno.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces tratando de asegurarse a sí misma que no había visto lo que creyó ver.

Meiling regresó a su lugar y la chica de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

Tenía que estar alucinando o algo, porque estaba segura de no haber visto al profesor rozar la mano de su amiga de manera tierna.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarla, al mirar de nuevo a su profesor se dio cuenta que la estaba observando fijamente, se estremeció y regresó su atención a las operaciones.

Escuchó a Syaoran levantarse y llevar también su cuaderno al frente, inconscientemente lo miró ir y regresar, le dio una pequeña sonrisa que él le regresó.

Sintió su estómago revolverse y su respiración ser afectada, entonces vio una mano sobre su cuaderno y vio con sorpresa a Shuji.

—¿Les entiendes? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura hizo su cabeza de lado a lado, él le dio una sonrisa empática.

—Tal vez debamos volver a estudiar juntos —susurró.

Sakura no supo que decir, aunque no había pasado nada con las cartas en los últimos días, sentía que era la paz antes de la tormenta.

Se escuchó el timbre que marcaba el fin de clases.

—Entreguen sus trabajos, quienes no hayan acabado harán las páginas veinte y veintiuno del libro de álgebra para mañana —el profesor les dijo.

Varios se quejaron, Sakura suspiró frustrada.

Shuji se levantó y tras guardar sus cosas llevó su cuaderno al frente, Sakura hizo lo mismo.

El profesor la vio con irritación, le habían faltado la mitad.

—Señorita Kinomoto, haga la página veintidós también, a ver si así le queda claro el proceso.

Sakura se sonrojó pero asintió, regresó a su lugar por sus cosas y salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo, Shuji ya la estaba esperando.

Miró con enojo al profesor antes de alejarse con Sakura.

Meiling guardó sus cosas lo más lento posible, Syaoran la vio irritado, tenía que hablar con el profesor de educación física.

—Ve, ahorita te alcanzo —Meiling le dijo.

Syaoran la vio con sospecha pero decidió hacerlo, Tomoyo la vio preocupada antes de salir con Eriol.

Lien juntó los cuadernos y bufó molesto, odiaba llevarse trabajo extra.

—Fuiste injusto —Meiling le dijo acomodando la mochila en su espalda.

Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—No hizo la mitad de las operaciones, deberías agradecer que no le di detención —murmuró.

Meiling se detuvo a un lado del escritorio.

—Tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso lo sabes —susurró.

Lien puso sus manos en el escritorio y suspiró.

—No, ya te dije que no sé porqué no recuerda a tu primo —le dijo irritado, y era la verdad, Sying trató de desaparecer a _Erase_ para su siguente plan y no había funcionado.

—No hablaba de eso —ella susurró.

Lien arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

—El drama estudiantil me parece de lo más aburrido, Meiling, tu primo está cerca, te recomiendo que vayas con él si no quieres que sospeche.

Ella hizo girar sus ojos.

—Tal vez active la alarma contra incendios —le dijo con una sonrisa que él regresó.

—Prefiero que no hagas tu tarea, nunca has sido así, se verá extraño que lo hagas.

Meiling se encogió de hombros, se detuvo a pensar y sin ningún aviso acercó sus labios a los de Lien y le dio un beso rápido que lo dejó pasmado.

—Hasta mañana profe —le dijo con un guiño y salio del salón a gran velocidad.

Lien sacudió su cabeza y sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. Amaba esa reacciones que de pronto tenía... Se detuvo y frunció el ceño... Amaba...

Se estaba metiendo en graves problemas.

* * *

—Estás más rara de lo normal.

Meiling levantó su cabeza con sorpresa, los ojos ambarinos de su primo la veían con extrañeza.

Sakura y Tomoyo habian ido a comer a la casa de la chica de ojos amatistas, su madre les iba a hacer compañía por primera vez en semanas.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

—Mi madre me regañó, le llegó el aviso de la escuela sobre las veces que he estado en detención —le contó con desdén.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Si dejaras de retar al profesor...

—Si él no me provocara —lo interrumpió _«y si no me encantaran sus besos»_

Syaoran frunció el ceño, había algo raro entre su prima y aquél profesor, pero estaba tan concentrado tratando de entender lo que le pasaba, que no había ahondado en ello.

—Meiling, si las cosas siguen asi, yo mismo te mandaré de regreso a China.

Ella lo vio incrédula, luego empuñó sus manos.

—No eres mi padre, Xiao Lang...

—Pero sí estás bajo mi cargo.

Ambos primos se miraron con fijación hasta que ella se levantó de manera brusca de la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Yo no te digo nada cuando aprovechas la situación de Sakura. —Syaoran la vio con enojo—. Ni le he dicho a Hiragizawa que tu magia se sale de control en las noches, deberías de agradecerme y dejarme ser.

Salió del departamento azotando la puerta tras de ella.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y suspiró, puso su mano sobre su frente y sacudió su cabeza, tal vez sí debería hablar con Hiragizawa sobre lo que le pasaba.

Se levantó decidido y caminó a su recámara, al entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, dio un paso hacia atrás...

Escaleras en forma de espiral, todo oscuro y la voz de Sakura diciendo que "eso no se puede llamar una amiga"

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera descomunal y una presión dolorosa y agonizante se posó sobre su pecho, sentía que no podía respirar, miró a su alrededor de nuevo y notó los guantes verdes en sus manos con la espada empuñada en la izquierda.

No podía ser, no estaba reviviendo ese día de nuevo...

Cada que en sus sueños lo vivía, el vacío dentro de él se intensificaba y sentía que perdía la cordura.

—No —susurró.

Miró hacia arriba vio las cartas rodear a _Void_ y luego observó cómo formaban un puente hacia su ama, sintió el impulso de correr para alcanzarla.

Guardó su espada de un movimiento y con pasos torpes subió la escalera, sentía su latido en su sien, casi no podía respirar.

Se detuvo y jadeó unos momentos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al abrirlos de nuevo vio la forma real de _Void_ , se llenó de desesperación y trató de moverse pero algo se lo impidió.

Luego vio con horror como una esfera negra se formaba alrededor de Sakura.

—¡No! —gritó corriendo, se detuvo en el borde del escalón y observó los ojos de Sakura, lo veían con lágrimas.

—Siempre te amaré —susurró.

La esfera se tornó totalmente negra.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó con desesperación, una luz blanca se vio dentro de la torre, fue tan intensa que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos vio que Sakura miraba a su alrededor con confusión, una carta flotó frente a ella y con manos temblorosas la tomó.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó en voz baja.

Ella volteó, sus ojos verdes lo vieron con confusión y desconcierto.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios y dio un paso hacia atrás bajando un escalón, Sakura parpadeó.

—Soy Syaoran...

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con vehemencia.

—No conozco ese nombre, ¡no digas ese nombre! —le gritó.

Syaoran sintió una contracción en su pecho, su estómago se revolvió.

—Sakura...

—¡No me hables! ¡No digas mi nombre! —le volvió a gritar poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, sacudía su cabeza con desesperación.

Syaoran no sabía qué hacer, trató de acercarse pero alas crecieron en su espalda y ella salió volando de ahí.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó asomándose por uno de los huecos que se le hicieron a la torre, la vio alejarse a gran velocidad, se sintió angustiado y desesperado, de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él y volteó rápidamente.

Un encapuchado apareció flotando donde _Void_ había estado, no pudo ver su rostro con claridad pero sí vislumbró la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Esta debió ser tu realidad —le susurró.

Syaoran apareció su espada y aquél ser se rió.

—Me serás de utilidad descendiente de Clow —dirigió su mano hacia él y lo lanzó hacia la pared, el golpe le sacó el aire y de pronto sintió que su cuerpo estaba en llamas, soltó un grito desgarrador, parecía que le estaban quemando las entrañas.

—Serás el que la empuje a mí —escuchó en su mente.

Syaoran volvió a gritar, parecía que su cabeza se iba a partir en dos, sintió que se estaba perdiendo en un torbellino de dolor y oscuridad.

 _«Dios del rayo ¡Ven!»_ gritó en su mente.

Un fuerte y poderoso rayo cayó del cielo sobre el encapuchado, este soltó un gruñido y lo dejó caer al suelo, Syaoran puso su mano en su pecho y respiró rápidamente varias veces.

Levantó su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaba de regreso en su recámara, había una carta transparente frente a él, con una mano temblorosa la tomó, sentía espasmos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Todo se tornó negro a su alrededor, finalmente su cuerpo se dio por vencido y el cayó con un golpe seco al suelo, la carta quedando debajo de su mano.

* * *

Lien sentía su bolsillo vibrar, pero no dejaba de mirar a su tutor, estaba en trance.

Pocos tenían su número de teléfono, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Meiling lo estaba llamando.

Sying abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Ha empezado —susurró, se levantó de su posición y sin mirar a su alumno salió del lugar.

Lien sacudió su cabeza y empuñó sus manos, sentía su magia regresar a él.

A pesar de tener magia Reed en su sangre, Sying aún necesitaba apoyarse en la suya, solo hasta tener todas las cartas recuperaría totalmente su poder.

Sacó su celular y notó las tres llamadas perdidas de Meiling, las vio extrañado, ella jamás lo buscaba con tanta insistencia.

Decidió salir de la casa, no podía dejar que Sying descubriera lo que pasaba entre él y la chica Li.

—¿Qué es tan urgente? —le preguntó llamándola tras caminar varias calles.

—Syaoran... Creo que sospecha —Meiling susurró.

Lien arqueó una ceja.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró.

Meiling se quedó callada por unos momentos.

—No me puedes pedir eso, si alguien se llega a enterar...

—Meiling, no debes preocuparte, no pasará —él insistió, con todo lo que le estaba pasando al chico, lo último en lo que iba a pensar era en si su prima tenía una relación prohibida.

—Lien... Yo... No creo...

—No lo digas Meiling, mañana hablamos —él dijo rápidamente y cortó la llamada.

Vio su celular y bufó molesto, no iba a dejar que ella terminara lo que pasaba entre ellos, además sabía que sus miedos desaparecían cuando se veían así que solo debía esperar unas horas para que olvidara el asunto.

Caminó de regreso a la casa, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y una pequeña voz empezó a sonar en su cabeza.

 _«Cuando se entere de lo que estás haciendo, te va a odiar»_ le decía una y otra vez.

Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de desechar ese pensamiento; de todos modos, Meiling era solo algo temporal, una vez que pagara su deuda con Sying desaparecería y jamás la volvería a ver.

Trató de ignorar la ansiedad que se formó en su pecho al pensar eso.

* * *

Sakura llegó sola al departamento de los Li, tenían una llave extra que Meiling les había dado por cualquier cosa.

Tomoyo se había quedado a platicar con su madre, parecía que algo serio había pasado.

Prendió una luz y miró con confusión el departamento, todo estaba en silencio, esperaba ver mínimo a Meiling.

Había ido por un libro para su tarea, se le olvidó la última vez que se quedaron a dormir.

—¿Hola? —llamó.

Frunció el ceño al no recibir una respuesta, se encaminó a la puerta de Meiling y tocó varias veces.

—¿Meiling?

Escuchó algo proveniente de la otra recámara, empezó a sentir algo de miedo pensando en que tal vez sería un fantasma.

Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, debía superar ese miedo, ya no era una niña.

Tal vez Syaoran le daría su libro.

Se acercó a la otra puerta y se sintió sumamente nerviosa, trató de aferrarse a lo que Tomoyo le había dicho, ella y Syaoran eran buenos amigos.

Sería más fácil si no lo hubiera besado.

Tocó con cierta timidez, pero nada sucedió, se movió con nervios y volvió a tocar.

—Tal vez salieron —se dijo a sí misma.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del departamento, le pediría a Meiling que le mandara fotos de las páginas que necesitaba.

Pero justo antes de alejarse de la puerta escuchó un ligero gemido lleno de dolor, abrió sus ojos como platos y sin pensarlo abrió rápidamente la puerta.

Lo que la recibió le estrujó el corazón.

Syaoran tenía su mano sobre su pecho, estaba tendido sobre el suelo y se movía de un lado a otro.

—Syaoran —susurró corriendo a él y arrodillándose a su lado.

Él no abrió los ojos, su mano empuñaba con fuerza la camisa del uniforme a la altura del corazón y su respiración era entrecortada.

Sakura tocó su brazo, estaba hirviendo, observó su entorno y encontró una playera, se levantó y rápidamente la tomó y corrió al baño para mojarla, la exprimió y regresó con Syaoran, puso la playera doblada en su frente.

—Syaoran —lo volvió a llamar.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban y todo le daba vueltas, pero pudo darse cuenta que era ella.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y cerró sus ojos, sentía que estaba en medio de un sueño.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —Sakura le preguntó desesperada.

Syaoran se volteó de lado, sintió una nube de confusión en su mente, una vez más parecía estar fuera de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no me odias? —susurró.

Sakura lo vio extrañada, la playera se había caído de su frente.

—Syaoran...

—Deberías odiarme, lo olvidé —murmuró.

Sakura trató de ponerlo una vez más sobre su espalda para ponerle la playera húmeda en la frente.

—Tienes fiebre, estás delirando, debo de llamar a Meili...

Syaoran tomó su mano con fuerza y se incorporó, ella lo vio con desconcierto, sus ojos se veían más oscuros y parecían verla con... ¿Odio?

—¡Lo olvidé! —gritó.

Sakura trató de zafarse de su agarre pero él tomó su mano con más fuerza.

—No sé de qué hablas... Syaoran por favor —le rogó.

—Si lo olvidé es porque lo que sentía no era fuerte, todo era una farsa para quitarte las cartas —susurró en voz grave con crueldad.

Ella lo vio con incertidumbre, trató de hacerse hacia atrás para alejarse de él, pero Syaoran la jaló hacia el frente e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado en el suelo, Sakura se volteó y trató de huir una vez más pero él tomó ambas muñecas en sus manos y las aprisionó contra el suelo, se sentó sobre ella.

Sakura la vio con miedo, sintió el cambio en la atmósfera.

—Nunca te amé —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura frunció el ceño, se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, sintió a _Erase_ pelear para no desaparecer, ella cerró sus ojos, con un ligero suspirl y una súplica silenciosa, le pidió a su carta que la dejara recordar.

Al abrir los ojos notó que Syaoran la miraba con frialdad y desdén.

—Me estás lastimando —ella susurró.

—Eres débil, siempre lo has sido, fingí amarte para quitarte las cartas —le dijo con firmeza.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, finalmente la carta sucumbió y desapareció, vio los ojos ambarinos que la miraban con dureza y poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a regresar, su cabeza le empezó a doler pero más que nada su corazón se empezó a contraer de manera dolorosa al asimilar las palabras que le estaba dedicando.

Syaoran hablaba como si recordara lo que había pasado entre ellos, y le dolía lo que estaba diciendo, la duda la empezó a inundar.

—Déjame ir —le rogó.

Syaoran apretó sus muñecas al grado de lastimarla, ella gimió un poco por el dolor, pensó en usar sus cartas pero sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

—¿Lo entendiste? No. Te. Amo —repitió marcando con dureza las palabras acercando su cara a ella de manera peligrosa.

Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura, sollozos escaparon de sus labios.

—Yo lo hago por los dos —logró decirle entre lágrimas.

Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ese no era su Syaoran, ni era _Void_ , algo peor había tomado posesión de él, algo que la quería lastimar.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, no podía con el dolor de cabeza.

La mirada de Syaoran vaciló un poco, pudo alcanzar a ver incertidumbre en esos ojos ambarinos, eso la hizo darse cuenta de que podía hacerlo volver en sí.

El agarre del descendiente se hizo leve y ella logró que soltara una de sus manos, la puso en la mejilla de él con ternura.

—Yo te amo, Syaoran —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Él la vio con miedo y se hizo hacia atrás, parpadeó varias veces y observó su entorno con incertidumbre antes de regresar su mirada a ella.

¿Cuándo había llegado?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó confundido.

Ella se incorporó lentamente y trató de limpiar su rostro para borrar todo atisbo de lágrimas, pero él lo notó.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Notó la posición en la que ambos estaban, la recámara estaba oscura y Sakura lo agradeció pues solo la luz de la luna los iluminaba así que no podía ver con claridad su estado.

Syaoran llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella pero Sakura se hizo hacia atrás y se levantó, tenía ganas de llorar, aunque podía notar el cambio las palabras no le dejaban de doler.

—Debo irme —susurró encaminándose a la puerta.

Syaoran sintió una profunda desesperación y se levantó rápidamente, antes de que pudiera salir la tomó de la mano y la hizo voltear.

Ella lo vio con miedo, uno que hizo que el corazón de Syaoran se detuviera, era la misma mirada de sus sueños, la soltó de golpe y se alejó de ella.

La luz de la luna se reflejó en algo en el suelo, Sakura lo notó y se agachó para recogerlo, era una carta transparente...

Eso explicaba la actitud de Syaoran, había sido una carta... _Dream_ ya había sido tomada, así que solo se le ocurrió que _Sleep_ había sido puesta en acción para luego poder usar a _Dream_ en contra de él.

Aún así, su mirada fría y sus palabras le dolían... Tal vez si _Erase_ no hubiera regresado sus recuerdos...

Pero al final de cuentas ella se lo pidió.

—Es otra carta... ¿Qué...?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—No importa, se acabó —susurró.

Se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo, necesitaba alejarse de él, su mente estaba hecha un lío.

—Sakura —la llamó con angustia.

Ella no se detuvo, salió corriendo del departamento azotando la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió al único lugar que resonaba en su mente.

Syaoran vio la puerta con tristeza, ni siquiera intentó alcanzarla, no recordaba lo que había pasado cuando regresó a su recámara.

Vio la puerta abrirse y Meiling entró, al observarlo la preocupación inundó su rostro.

—Xiao Lang... ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó.

Él no dijo nada solo miró sus manos, su prima se acercó a él y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

 _«¿Y ya le dijiste? ¡Pero que lento!»_ en su mente resonó.

—Xiao Lang... Estás llorando —Meiling susurró.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa, se tocó su mejilla y vio con confusión el líquido en su mano...

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Lluvia había comenzado a caer, así que se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que alguien tocaba su ventana.

Se acercó y abrió su cortina con confusión, luego miró a la persona empapada que lo veía con una profunda tristeza.

Rápidamente abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar, ella inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Él hizo lo mismo, la sintió temblar en sus brazos, sabía que era por lágrimas y no por frío.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Abrázame —ella le rogó.

Él suspiró y la abrazo con más fuerza, no le importó que estuviera mojando su ropa.

—Aquí estoy, Sakura, siempre estaré —susurró poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Gracias, Shuji —ella dijo en su pecho mientras sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

Ansiaba, con todo su ser, poder amar a Shuji... Quería dejar de sufrir por Syaoran y hacer a Shuji su persona especial.

* * *

Si había una voz que Eriol pudiera reconocer de entre miles de personas, esa era la de Tomoyo. No había deleite más grande para sus oídos que escucharla cantar.

Excepto ese día.

Durante las primeras clases la notó tensa y preocupada, veía a Sakura con tristeza y luego su mirada se perdía en la nada.

Sabía que algo había pasado entre su descendiente y Sakura, pues ambos evitaban hasta cruzar la mirada.

Tomoyo le había mandado mensaje contándole que Sakura había recuperado sus recuerdos ,y tal como esperaban, estaba destrozada de nuevo.

Aunque esa nueva tristeza se lo adjudicaban a aquél acontecimiento del que ningún mago hablaba.

A la hora del receso, pasó por el teatro, y la escuchó cantar, pero no con la misma voz de siempre, ahora parecía estar cargada de melancolía y tristeza.

Se asomó por la puerta y la vio sentada en el suelo en medio del escenario, estaba leyendo la partitura de la canción que entonaba.

Se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta y la miró con atención, podía notar que estaba preocupada por algo.

Finalmente Tomoyo dejó de cantar, acomodó las partituras y se levantó del suelo, alzó su mirada y notó a Eriol en la puerta.

—Tienes una extraña manía de observar desde las sombras —le dijo bajando del escenario.

Eriol le dio una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Ella dejó las hojas en una mesa que estaba junto al escenario y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Creí que estarías en la cafetería con los demás.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos.

—Li está ocultándose de mí, ya hablaré con él, Meiling tiene detención... De nuevo y bien dijiste que Sakura quiere estar con Shuji a solas —Eriol dijo.

Tomoyo entrelazó sus manos frente a ella, miraba hacia el frente cuándo sintió la mano de Eriol sobre su brazo, ella se detuvo y lo miró con confusión.

—Tomoyo, no necesito que me cuentes qué te pasó, solo quiero que sepas que lo veo y me preocupa —susurró.

Ella lo vio con sorpresa, sintió algo cálido en su pecho, los ojos azules de Eriol la veían de una manera extraña.

Desvió su mirada rápidamente, sentía que la reencarnación podía ver dentro de su mente.

—Mi padre apareció, quiere que me mude con él a América —susurró.

Eriol soltó su brazo, en realidad no había esperado eso.

—Y por un momento lo consideré, hace años que no lo veo pero sobre todo...

—Quieres alejarte de todo esto.

Tomoyo bajó su mirada.

—No es por querer dejar sola a Sakura, pero no quiero que se preocupe por mí, soy una carga más al no tener manera de defenderme...

—Ella no te ve así —Eriol le aseguró.

Tomoyo le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—Es demasiado noble, eso lo sabemos, pero aquél día...

Eriol sabía que hablaba de su encuentro con Shuji, Tomoyo sacudió su cabeza.

—No quiero ser un instrumento para destrucción, odié que me tomara como rehén —le confesó.

Eriol no dijo nada solo la vio con seriedad, ella suspiró, y miró hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo.

—Sé que ese mago lo hizo por Sakura...

—No fue así —la interrumpió, ella lo vio con confusión—. Ese ataque iba para mí.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, Eriol la miraba fijamente, parecía estar analizando algo.

—No entiendo...

—No importa, no se repetirá —él dijo con voz firme—. Si quieres irte es tu decisión Tomoyo, no te detengas por nadie, ni siquiera por Sakura, ya es bastante injusto que estés metida en esto por... Cosas...

Ella abrió y cerró su boca sin saber qué decir.

—Pero te aseguro, que el cambiar de país no aligera lo que llevas dentro —finalmente susurró y con eso se alejó.

Tomoyo lo vio con cierta tristeza, seguro hablaba de Kaho, no entendía porqué algo dentro de ella se dolía al pensar en lo mucho que Eriol había sentido por su ex maestra.

Pero tenía, razón, el cambiar de país no iba a resolver nada... Syaoran era un vivo ejemplo de ello.

* * *

Estaban en deportes, los hombres hacían ejercicios en barra mientras las mujeres hacían piruetas.

Syaoran no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por algo, en su estómago sentía ansiedad cada que veía a Sakura.

Era su turno, la vio dar varias vueltas de carro se detuvo con los brazos hacia arriba y la blusa de manga larga que traía se hizo hacia abajo dejando entrever sus muñecas, frunció el ceño al notar algo negro en ambas.

Sin embargo, la chica de ojos verdes bajó rápidamente las manos y las llevo a su espalda, hizo una pequeña reverencia pues todas sus amigas le habían aplaudido.

Ella regresó a su lugar con Tomoyo, inconcientemente frotó una de sus muñecas, y él frunció más el ceño.

Sakura volteó un poco a verlo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella inmediatamente le dio la espalda.

Recordó como lo había visto el día anterior, con miedo...

Bajó su mirada al suelo, entrecerró sus ojos, ni siquiera notó que Eriol lo miraba desde su lugar con cierta preocupación.

Quedaban veinte minutos de clase y los maestros decidieron dejarlos libres para que jugaran o descansaran, Sakura aprovechó para alejarse y llamar a Touya.

—Estoy bien hermano... Fue necesario —ella decía en el teléfono.

Syaoran la miraba desde lejos, la podía escuchar bufar con enojo.

—No, Yue se queda ahí... Son mis órdenes no te hará caso... —le dijo con enojo.

—Pues... No Touya, estoy viviendo con Tomoyo... Casi mueres...

Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo resolveré, siempre lo hago —finalmente murmuró y tras apretar algo en su celular lo guardó.

Syaoran decidió acercarse.

—Sakura. —ella lo vio con sorpresa, estaban por el invernadero—. Necesitamos hablar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Tengo que ir con Shuji...

Syaoran se llenó de enojo, empuñó sus manos y trató de controlarse, se acercó a ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, muy lentamente él levantó la manga de su blusa.

Sakura rápidamente usó su otra mano para regresar la prenda a su lugar.

—Eso...

—No es nada —ella alegó.

—Claro que lo es, lo vi en la clase, estás lastimada.

—No eras tú, sé que no fue tu intención.

Syaoran sintió un balde de agua helada caerle encima, no podía ser cierto, ¿había sido él?

—¿Yo... Lo hice? —le preguntó con temor.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y luego con culpa, creía que había recordado y que por eso se había acercado, sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no eras tú.

Syaoran cerró sus ojos, sus sueños dando vueltas en su cabeza, al final sí era capaz de hacerle daño.

—Lo siento... —susurró.

—No pasa nada —ella dijo tratando de regresar al edificio de la escuela.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya recordabas? —él le preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura se detuvo pero no volteó.

—¿Acaso importa? —susurró.

—Sakura...

—Cuando regresaste, dijiste que no íbas a dejar que sentimientos se involucraran en todo esto, cuando te fuiste a Hong Kong dijiste que solo hablaríamos de las cartas...

—Te dije que lo lamentaba —él le recordó.

Sakura volteó y lo miró, las palabras del día anterior aún estaban muy presentes en su memoria, el abrazo y la ternura de Shuji la hacían sentir con calidez.

—Shuji me quiere —dijo, Syaoran empuñó sus manos pero no dijo nada, no quería empeorar la situación—. Él no busca hacerme daño.

—Lo lamento, ya te lo dije varias veces y...

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé Syaoran, pero el lamentar las cosas no borra el daño. —la voz se le quebró, recordaba haberle dicho que lo amaba, y no había mentido, pero suficiente era suficiente—. Al final, cuando resuelva todo esto de las cartas, regresarás a Hong Kong... Y yo sé que no te busqué en estos años... —lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero tú tampoco lo hiciste.

Syaoran sintió que algo apretó su corazón, no supo qué decir para poder defenderse.

—Creo que ni siquiera como amigos podemos permanecer —susurró, una lágrima escapó.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno podía debatir esa revelación, Sakura sabía que al final del día, si quería que _Void_ permaneciera sellada, ya fuera bajo su nombre o bajo el que se las estaba robando, no podía tener ningún tipo de relación con el chico de ojos ambarinos, pues incluso siendo amigos, algo los empujaba a sentir más.

Esa revelación fue la que la llevó la noche anterior a desmoronarse en los brazos de Shuji, esa y darse cuenta que Syaoran estaba siendo atacado y usado por su culpa.

Con tristeza y pesadez se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estarían en peligro mientras ella tuviera las cartas, por eso había decidido no pelear más y dejar que aquél ser las tomara.

Tal vez la próxima vez que lo viera, le entregaría la llave para terminar con todo y mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo.

* * *

Tal y como habían quedado, no entregó su tarea y se ganó detención después de clases, sabía que Syaoran empezaba a sospechar pero hasta el momento había logrado convencerlo de que lo hacía para que el maestro dejara en paz a su amiga.

En ese momento estaban en la bodega de materiales, había una mesa donde por lo normal habían hojas de colores y blancas para los trabajos, pero en ese instante Meiling estaba sentada sobre ella sus manos se movían de manera lenta por los hombros y brazos de Lien.

Él le besaba el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura, Meiling hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para que él no se detuviera, sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía con los besos y caricias.

Lo que comenzó aquel día en el salón se les estaba saliendo de control, cada beso, mirada, susurro y caricia se estaba haciendo como una droga que los tenía a los dos atrapados.

Lien regresó sus labios a los de ella, se besaron con pasión y desesperación, la respiración de ambos era errática, sus manos no dejaban de recorrer sus cuerpos.

Meiling sabía que estaban jugando con fuego, si las autoridades de la escuela o alguno de sus amigos se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo con su supuesto profesor se iba a meter en un enorme problema.

Lien la presionó más a él, parecía que esa cercanía no era suficiente; sabía que si Sying se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con la prima del descendiente iba a tener que responder por sus actos, pero cada que la veía en la escuela eso le importaba poco.

Jamás en su vida había sentido algo como lo que sentía con Meiling.

Regresó sus labios a su cuello y lentamente lo recorrió hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Ella se estremeció, sintió cuándo hizo la tela de su uniforme a un lado con sus dientes mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su blusa y comenzaban a recorrer su cintura de manera lenta.

—Lien —Meiling susurró tratando de regresarlos a la realidad, esa dónde ella era alumna y él profesor.

Lien reconoció inmediatamente su tono, siempre lo usaba antes de detenerlo y alejarlo de ella, regresó sus labios a los de ella tratando de silenciarla pero Meiling puso sus manos en su pecho y lo alejó.

—Debemos detenernos —ella murmuró tratando de bajar de la mesa pero Lien sacudió su cabeza.

—No, siempre haces esto, estoy harto, un momento te pierdes en mí y al otro me alejas, no soy tu maldito juguete —él le dijo furioso, sus ojos destellaron con la ira que estaba sintiendo.

Meiling le sostuvo la mirada, lo empujó más fuerte y bajó de la mesa, se reacomodó su ropa. Evitó mirarlo cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta pero él tomó su codo con cierta fuerza.

—Si te vas así, hasta aquí llegamos —la amenazó.

Meiling lo vio a los ojos, parecían estar llenos de determinación, pensó en su primo, en Sakura y sus amigos, lo mejor era alejarse de él.

—Es lo mejor que podríamos hacer, no estamos en el mismo bando —ella le recordó y salió del lugar tratando de evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _«Es solo pasión»_ se repitió mientras se alejaba de aquél lugar, esperaba que ahora sí mantuvieran su distancia el uno del otro, se abrazó a sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo, aún podía sentir sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo.

No podía enamorarse, no debía, menos de él.

* * *

Syaoran llegó a su departamento y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, jaló y se quitó su corbata y luego su saco quedando únicamente con la camisa del uniforme.

Estaba agotado mental y físicamente.

No pudo pensar en algo para arreglar lo que había pasado con Sakura, tenía razón, en esos años separados ninguno hizo el menor esfuerzo por mantener la amistad.

Él creyó saber porqué había tomado esa decisión, para no alimentar el amor que decía sentir por él, pero ahora que lo pensaba, en esos años, prefirió hacer más fuerte su magia, sentía que había sido débil aquél día con _Void_ , que había perdido algo más que una amiga porque su magia había sido insuficiente.

Suspiró frustrado, se dirigió a su recámara para cambiarse y salir a correr cuando escuchó a alguien tocar el timbre.

—Deberías colgarte las llaves en el cuello, Meiling —murmuró frustrado, su prima siempre olvidaba llevar las mencionadas.

Abrió la puerta y vio incrédulo a Sakura, no la esperaba, sobre todo por lo que había pasado hace unas horas, pero ella se abalanzó sobre él y empuñando su camisa lo atrajo a ella y lo besó apasionadamente.

El acto tomó a Syaoran totalmente desprevenido pero la besó de la misma manera poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

Sakura lo empujó hasta la pared del pasillo dentro de su departamento, lo besaba con desesperación, bajó sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa y uno a uno los empezó a desabotonar.

Syaoran se estremeció pero ella lo besaba con tanta intensidad que no pudo más que perderse en sus labios, sintió cuando ella terminó de abrir su camisa y luego metió sus manos hasta rodear su espalda y presionarlo a ella.

Syaoran separó su boca de la de ella tratando de retomar el aliento y comenzó a besar su cuello con la misma pasión que había besado sus labios.

Sakura gemía en sus oídos, Syaoran podía sentirla estremecer en sus brazos, se sentía irreal ese momento.

—Xiao Lang —ella susurró en su oído con la voz cargada de deseo.

Él se tensó y la alejó de él, la respiración de ambos era errática pero él la veía con dureza.

—Ella no me llama así... _Mirror_.

La carta le dio una sonrisa llena de maldad, sus ojos verdes se tornaron púrpuras y con fuerza que Syaoran nunca se imaginó en esa carta lo tomó de los brazos, lo tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre él.

Pasó su mano por el costado de su rostro, Syaoran sintió aquella magia maligna a su alrededor.

—Puedes poseerla así — _Mirror_ susurró acercando su rostro al de él, Syaoran apretó su mandíbula—. O tal vez me prefieras así —susurró tomando la forma de Tomoyo—. O así —repitió tomando la forma de Meiling.

Syaoran formó su espada de la manera antigua.

—Ráfaga de viento —gritó, vio con sorpresa cómo su ataque traspasó a _Mirror_ , el cabello de su aparente prima sólo se había movido por la brisa.

 _Mirror_ tomó su forma real y Syaoran lo agradeció, flotó sobre él, sus ojos cambiaban de rosa a púrpura una y otra vez.

De pronto fijó su mirada en él, sus ojos se vieron de un rosa intenso.

— _Void_ —susurró con dificultad antes de dejar escapar un gemido lleno de angustia y convertirse en una carta transparente.

Syaoran respiró lentamente, seguía en el suelo pero tenía medio cuerpo levantado.

—¿ _Void_? —se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro mirando fijamente aquella carta que había quedado en el suelo a unos pasos de él.

* * *

Sakura está cayendo en desesperación :( y eso abre la trama para los últimos capítulos ;) vamos a poner sus mundos de cabeza jaja.

Ok, respuestas a preguntas:

¿Por qué Void se le está saliendo de las manos a Sying?

A pesar de tener varias cartas bajó su control, hay dos que no ha podido tomar y son las que ha tratado con más impetu en llevarse, mientras no tenga esas, su control sobre Void es limitado. En este sentido Sying tiene un plan de respaldo, si no puede tomar las cartas, tomará a Sakura.

El control que tiene Sying sobre Void es para activar las cartas y ponerlas en contra de su ama así como llevarlas a él, pero no puede usarla más allá de eso, razón por la cual no desaparece a los que le estorban para lograr su cometido.

¿Por qué permanece el pago de Syaoran?

En la película se nos da a entender que el pago es para que Void tenga un dueño, Sying aún no la transforma, la utiliza pero ella se puede revelar, es por eso que poco a poco ha ido soltando los sentimientos de Syaoran, para tener control sobre sí misma pero al mismo tiempo, lo mantiene limitado para no terminar fuera de control.

Esto va a ser imperativo en la pelea final, bien le dijo a Syaoran que cuando recuerde, todo va a terminar.


	18. Chapter 18

Este capítulo está medio largo, lo tuvimos que partir en dos porque varios estaban desesperados por una actualización, esperamos acabar la otra parte el fin de semana, pero no prometemos nada, Josh está en un congreso de medicina y casi no se conecta :(

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sabemos que hay algunas dudas por el cambio de actitud en SS, pero desde el primer capítulo advertimos que serían diferentes y la razón es porque Syaoran era mucho más calido por el amor que sentía y Sakura perdió a la persona mas importante para ella, no pueden ser los mismos.

Quedan pocas cartas jeje asi que nos vamos acercando al final ;)

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron a la enorme mansión Daidouji, ambas se miraron con preocupación cuando escucharon voces peleando, se adentraron hasta la sala y encontraron a Sonomi alegando con un hombre que jamás habían visto.

—Pasaron más de quince años y de pronto vienes...

—¿De quién es la culpa? No me dejaste acercarme...

—No me salgas con eso Itachi, bien sabes porqué...

—¿Mamá? —Tomoyo susurró.

Ambos adultos voltearon con sorpresa a ver a las chicas, el hombre era alto, su cabello corto y de color negro azabache hacía un interesante contraste con sus ojos amatistas.

—Tomoyo, Sakura, no las escuché llegar —Sonomi dijo levantando la vista al reloj colgado detrás de ellas, al parecer el tiempo se le había ido peleando con su ex.

El hombre, miraba a Tomoyo con atención, luego dirigió sus ojos en Sakura.

—Eres hija de Nadeshiko —murmuró.

Sakura se sintió incómoda pero asintió lentamente.

El hombre regresó su mirada a Tomoyo.

—Las fotografías no te hacen justicia —susurró con algo de tristeza.

Ella miró a su madre con confusión.

—Tomoyo, él es... —parecía que le pesaba hablar—. Es tu padre —finalmente susurró.

Sakura y Tomoyo vieron al alto hombre con sorpresa, la primera por fin entendió el porqué del físico de su amiga.

—Yo... —Tomoyo dio un paso hacia atrás, en su rostro se denotaba una enorme confusión.

Sí, sabía que su padre quería verla, pero nunca se imaginó que iría a Japón... Lo creía en América.

Sakura miró a su alrededor incómoda, se sentía una intrusa, su amiga y su padre no dejaban de observarse.

—Creo que iré con Meiling... —murmuró.

—No es necesario Sakura, este hombre ya se iba —Sonomi casi espetó.

—No, tenemos un proyecto y de todos modos iba a ir para allá —Sakura insistió, su amiga estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó.

No le dio tiempo a Sonomi para debatirla, solo se dio la vuelta y se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta, en unas horas le llamaría a Tomoyo para ver cómo estaba.

Al salir de la mansión, suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, se sentía mal por dejar así a Tomoyo, pero sabía que ese asunto era ellos tres.

Pensó unos momentos antes de decidir ir a su casa, no podía ir a dónde había dicho, su pelea con Syaoran le pesaba y prefería mantener su distancia.

Además ya tenía sus recuerdos y podía controlar su magia, estaría bien.

* * *

Syaoran tocó la puerta frente a él con cierta desesperación, sacó la carta transparente de sus jeans y la observó de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Li?

Syaoran miró a la persona frente a él, y le enseñó la carta.

—Mencionó a _Void_.

Eriol frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su descendiente, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—Era _Mirror_ , fue a mi hogar y... —se sonrojó pero cómo le estaba dando la espalda a Eriol, este no lo notó. Sacudió su cabeza—. Quieren algo, ese ser quiere algo conmigo y con ella y tiene que ver con _Void_.

Eriol cerró la puerta y miró con detenimiento al chico frente a él, aún tenía el aura de _Void_ pero ya no era tan intensa.

De hecho cada día que pasaba se debilitaba más y llevaba días tratando de llamar a _Void_ o detener lo que estaba pasando sin lograr algo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Syaoran lo volteó a ver, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Se hizo pasar por ella... Quería... Yo...

Bufó frustrado, no sabía bien qué estaba pasando.

—No importa, mencionó a _Void_ —finalmente le dijo.

—¿Antes de ser tomada? —Syaoran asintió—. _Void_ es la única que puede llamar así las cartas de esa manera, pero dudo que ella las ponga en contra de Sakura.

—¿Por qué no ha puesto a _Void_ en su contra? Nos podría desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

— _Void_ no es una carta común y corriente, Li, para poder convertirla necesita la magia de todas las cartas Sakura...

—Había un precio...

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Eriol preguntó con preocupación.

Syaoran sacudió su cabeza.

—Sé que es algo importante, pero... Tú la creaste sabes cuál fue el precio.

Eriol tomó asiento en su sala, miró a Syaoran con algo de culpa.

—Sí, pero si Sakura no te lo dijo es por algo.

Syaoran hizo girar sus ojos con molestia.

—Ella ya no me dice nada, recuperó sus memorias y de nuevo se alejó... No importa, esto, las cartas, si ese mago las toma todas va a causar algo, lo sabes.

Eriol asintió.

—He tratado de ubicarlo pero se esconde muy bien, además hay alguien ayudándolo, he sentido dos magias diferentes.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Debe de haber una manera de detenerlo, de regresarlo a la dimensión de _Void_... _Mirror_ me quería hacer saber algo pero no pudo decirme nada...

Eriol lo vio con sorpresa, ¿Acaso las cartas lo estaban empujando a recordar?

Syaoran pasó la mano por su cabello con frustración.

—Ciertas situaciones que se han dado con las cartas me han estado empujando a Sakura, algunas veces la atacan, pero otras...

Llevaba días pensándolo, ¿por qué _Lock_ los había encerrado juntos? Y ahora con lo que había pasado con _Mirror_... Era como si en medio de la maldad que las transformaba, las cartas estuvieran empeñadas en que él sintiera algo por la chica.

Y sinceramente lo estaban logrando.

Llevo una mano a su pecho y la movió, sintió de nuevo ese tirón y una presión en su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Li? —escuchó a lo lejos.

Sentía que algo apretaba sus pulmones de manera que respirar se le hizo una tarea difícil, su cabeza le empezó a doler de manera agonizante, ni siquiera notó cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Eriol se había levantado con sorpresa, Syaoran parecía estarse ahogando frente a sus ojos y el aura de _Void_ estaba sobre él de manera imponente.

Extendió su mano hacia el agonizante chico, una magia roja lo rodeó, sintió a _Void_ tratando de tomar algo, Syaoran jadeó con fuerza y Eriol dejó ir parte de su magia hacia su descendiente.

De pronto lo sintió, los sentimientos de Syaoran en otro lugar, en un cuerpo lleno de oscuridad y maldad, era como una conexión que por momentos iba de ambos lados.

Syaoran soltó un agonizante grito y cayó de lado, Eriol lo rodeó con un poderoso escudo, uno que logró detener por un momento el ataque de _Void_.

Todo se tornó silencioso, solo se podía escuchar la frenética respiración de su descendiente que había quedado boca arriba y trataba de retomar el aliento.

—¿Li?

El pecho de Syaoran subía y bajaba a gran velocidad él tenía las manos empuñadas a sus lados.

—Un día de estos me va a matar —Syaoran susurró.

Eriol se acercó a él y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a sentarse, Syaoran se incorporó y puso ambas manos en su cabeza.

—Sea lo que sea que me están ocultando, espero valga la pena Eriol —susurró usando por primera vez el nombre del otro chico, jadeó una vez más—. Porque eso, me quiere matar.

Eriol no dijo nada, lo miró con preocupación, las cartas lo querían hacer recordar, _Void_ lo quería matar... ¿a qué estaban jugando las cartas?

* * *

Meiling miraba el techo de su recámara, no había querido comer y su tarea estaba inconclusa en el escritorio.

Su primo había notado el cambio de actitud durante la comida y aunque la cuestionó ella le dijo que era su culpa por amenazarla con regresarla a Hong Kong.

Afortunadamente él se sintió culpable y la dejó en paz, es más se disculpó y salió del departamento.

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo y con rudeza la limpió, se negaba a derramar lágrimas por Lien, es más se estaba tratando de convencer de que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Al final, solo se atraían físicamente, no era otra cosa.

Pero su traicionero corazón se dolía al pensar en que todo había acabado.

Aunque, ¿qué era todo?

Besos y caricias a escondidas de todos, pues su relación era más prohibida que la de Romeo y Julieta.

Suspiró y se volteó de lado, puso ambas manos debajo de su mejilla, tal vez ahora sí debería decirle a Eriol quién era su profesor.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad y su respiración entrecortada lo sacó de sus jeans, por un momento pensó que era él.

Pero con decepción vio que era Tomoyo la que llamaba, sacudió su cabeza.

—Deja de pensar en él —se dijo a sí misma antes de presionar el botón para contestar—. Tomoyo, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Sakura está con ustedes? —la chica de ojos amatistas preguntó en voz baja.

Meiling frunció el ceño, levantó su mirada y vio a Syaoran en su puerta, parecía agitado por algo.

—No, creí que estaría contigo —contestó arqueando una ceja mientras veía a su primo con preocupación.

—Hubo una situación en casa... Dijo que estaría con ustedes pero no contesta su teléfono y...

—Para acá no ha venido —Meiling intervino, Syaoran había desaparecido de dónde estaba y escuchó la puerta del departamento ser cerrada—. Pero Xiao Lang se acaba de salir de nuevo, supongo que sabe cómo buscarla, ya sabes con la magia y todo eso —le contó con molestia.

Tomoyo suspiró del otro lado de la línea, ambas quedaron en llamarse si sabían algo de Sakura y se despidieron.

Meiling enredó la mano en su cabello y frunció el ceño molesta, antes hubiera hecho lo que fuera por tener magia, ahora solo deseaba que alguien usara _Erase_ en ella para olvidar todo lo relacionado a ese asunto... Y a unos ojos grises.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de su recámara mientras se secaba el cabello, al levantar la mirada se quedó pasmada, ojos ambarinos la veían con enojo.

Tomó unos momentos en recuperarse, su corazón empezó a acelerar sus latidos, suspiró y se encaminó a su clóset para sacar una sudadera.

—¿Qué haces aquí Syaoran? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Lo mismo te pregunto, no deberías estar sola, ¿acaso estás loca? —él espetó, con lo que le había pasado en casa de Eriol, pensó lo peor, qué tal vez también a ella la había atacado y que estaba por ahí tirada y agonizando.

Sakura lo miró con enojo.

—Tengo mis recuerdos, no soy una damisela en peligro, puedo arreglármelas sola.

Syaoran empuñó las manos a sus lados.

—Las cartas se voltean en tu contra, has estado a punto de morir varias veces...

—Las cartas no me matarían —ella alegó, se negaba a creer que sus amigas llegarían a eso.

—¡Sí lo harían, no son las que capturaste, no es Hiragizawa tratando de ayudarte, es alguien que nos quiere muertos! —le gritó.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, él respiraba con intensidad, su pecho bajaba y subía como si hubiera estado corriendo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Syaoran cerró sus ojos, con todo lo que había pasado, jamás le dijo lo que descubrió en Hong Kong.

—Es hermano de Clow, busca venganza, de todos, nadie está a salvo, ni tú, Hiragizawa o yo.

Sakura lo miró de una manera extraña, demasiado seria.

—Lo resolveré —le aseguró.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —ella dijo mientras empuñaba una sudadera rosa en su mano, estaba decidida a entregar las cartas.

—Claro que lo es, tus decisiones nos afectan a todos y si crees que vas a poder negociar con ese mago estás muy equivocada —le informó con cierta dureza.

Sakura lo miró con enojo, ya había decidido lo que haría.

—No puedes asegurar eso.

—¿Crees que pone las cartas en tu contra por nada? ¿Por qué no entiendes?

—¿Y si es así a ti qué? Deja de actuar como si te importara lo que me pasa, no tienes idea... —ella se desesperó, todo la estaba abrumando, las cartas, sus guardianes, él, la magia, su familia, se sentía en medio de un torbellino oscuro que amenazaba con tragarla.

Ya no se sentía como esa Sakura de hace años, su mantra ya no le servía, le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida afectando toda su personalidad.

—¡Pero sí me importa! ¿Por qué insistes en hacer esto? ¿En hacernos esto? —él le gritó.

Sakura le dio la espalda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿cómo podía alejarlo? No era tonta, sabía que Syaoran inconcientemente estaba tratando de recuperar esos sentimientos, eso la llenaba de pánico, _Void_...

—¿Acaso crees que eres la única que sufre? —finalmente le gritó, se acercó a ella de manera imponente y la tomó de los hombros haciéndola girar para que lo mirara—. ¿Crees que me mantuve impasible estos años? ¿Qué no sentía que había cometido el peor error de mi vida?

Sakura lo vio pasmada, nunca se esperó que le confesara algo así, siempre había sido reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos... Hasta que empezaron a surgir por ella; Syaoran prácticamente estaba temblando y se encontraba tocando ese tema que tanto habían evitado.

—¿Crees que no quería amarte? —susurró.

Sakura abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, no sabía qué decir, como debatirlo sin soltar la verdad.

Syaoran bajó su mirada y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Por mucho tiempo te observé, quería recibir esa mirada que le dabas a Tsukishiro —susurró recordando el día que capturó a _Lock_.

Sakura llevó la mano empuñada a su pecho, quería gritarle que sí la había recibido, que ambos se habían amado por unos días, pero no podía, _Void_...

—¿Crees que no me arrepentí cada minuto durante los últimos cinco años por decirte aquél día que retomaría mi compromiso con Meiling? —murmuró mirando hacia la nada.

Sakura lo miró con tristeza, hablaba del último día que pasó en Japón, aquél que marcó el final de toda su relación.

Syaoran pasó una mano por su cabello con pesadez.

—Quería que dejaras de sentir eso por mí, odiaba pensar en que yo iba a ser la causa de tu dolor, prefería que me odiaras y olvidaras, no quería verte como ese día en el parque —finalmente le confesó.

Sakura no podía con el dolor que vislumbraba en sus ojos, quería llorar, a pesar de que _Void_ había desaparecido su amor, no pudo borrar totalmente ese sentimiento de protección.

No sabía qué sentir, hacer o decir.

—Syaoran... —susurró, pero su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ambos brincaron ante la tonada, el aparato estaba encendido sobre su escritorio y el nombre de Shuji apareció en la pantalla.

Sakura se acercó y tomó el celular, estaba por presionar el botón verde cuando Syaoran tomó su codo.

—No contestes —le pidió.

Ella lo vio con incertidumbre, el teléfono se sentía pesado en su mano, los ojos de Syaoran tenían un ligero ruego en ellos.

—Debo hacerlo, es mi novio...

Él se acercó más a ella, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus frentes, se sorprendió un poco cuando no lo alejó.

—No contestes —volvió a decir.

Ella apretó el aparato en sus manos, podía sentir la cálida respiración de Syaoran mezclarse con la de ella, el celular dejó de sonar y la pantalla se apagó.

—Esto no cambia nada, sigue siendo mi novio —Sakura le dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

Syaoran se llenó de enojo pero no reaccionó, mantuvo sus frentes juntas, recordó lo que había pasado con _Mirror_ , se preguntaba cómo sería besarla de esa manera.

—Sigues sin amarlo —susurró.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, todo se tornó silencioso a su alrededor, el corazón de Sakura latía tan fuerte que le sorprendía que él no lo pudiera escuchar.

—Lo haré —le dijo con voz ahogada.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos, se vieron fijamente por unos momentos, él tragó saliva.

—¿Aún me amas? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura no podía desviar la mirada y los ojos de Syaoran parecían estarle escudriñando el alma, sintió un nudo en su garganta, sería tan fácil mover la cabeza de manera negativa, pero no podía.

Syaoran bajó la mirada a sus labios, estaban a escasos centímetros, volvió a pensar en lo que pasó con _Mirror_...

—Syaoran —le llamó con un atisbo de incertidumbre.

Y justo cuando él decidió que quería experimentar ese beso con la Sakura real, ambos se tensaron sintiendo dos cartas ser tomadas.

Se separaron y Sakura liberó su llave mientras Syaoran aparecía su espada, se pusieron espalda con espalda no sabiendo qué esperar.

De pronto se escuchó que algo crujió, ambos miraron hacia la ventana y vieron ramas comenzar a esparcirse afuera.

— _Wood_ —Sakura susurró.

Las ramas se movieron de manera rápida bloqueando la ventana, se escuchó que cosas cayeron afuera de la recámara, de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, las ramas entraron por ella a gran velocidad una de ellas se enredó en el tobillo de Sakura y tras tirarla la comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo.

—¡Sakura! —Syaoran gritó corriendo detrás de ella.

Ella logró sostenerse del marco de la puerta, Syaoran no dudó y bajó su espada con fuerza cortando la rama y liberándola pero ella vio con horror cuatro ramas más aparecer detrás de él, se enredaron en su pecho, cuello y muñecas jalándolo al pasillo.

—¡No! —gritó tratando de levantarse.

Ramas entraron por la ventana después de quebrarla.

—¡ _Sword_! —el báculo se convirtió y Sakura logró impedir que las ramas la volvieran a tomar, cortó varias con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad, cuando las ramas dejaron de atacarla, giró y corrió en dirección a dónde había visto Syaoran desaparecer.

Se acercó a las escaleras con cuidado y bajó lentamente, notó con sorpresa que una espesa capa de nieve había cubierto toda la parte inferior de su hogar... Y en ningún lado podía vislumbrar a Syaoran.

Escuchaba como _Wood_ seguía esparciéndose afuera de su casa, las ramas bloquearon todas las ventanas y puertas así que estaba ligeramente oscuro.

—¡Syaoran! —gritó con cierta desesperación.

Notó que casi al centro de la nieve algo se había movido, seguro era él, se metió a la nieve sintiendo inmediatamente el frío penetrar su piel, bajó más escalones pensando que sólo tendría que llegar ahí.

Pero sintió su pie atascarse con algo, cayó hacia el frente sintiendo un dolor en sus rodillas y manos al impactar con algo duro y rasposo.

La respiración de Sakura se volvió ajetreada, trató de contener el gemido de dolor, movió la nieve y se dio cuenta que debajo de ella había cientos de ramas entrelazadas.

Y en algún lugar estaba Syaoran.

Pensó rápido, se medio incorporó y repaso en su mente las cartas que le quedaban, sin _Fiery_ no podía derretir la nieve.

 _«Piensa rápido, Sakura»_

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, tal vez no podía derretir la nieve, pero sí moverla.

—¡ _Windy_! —una fuerte ráfaga de aire se movió alrededor del lugar empujando la nieve hacia los lados, y ahí en medio de las ramas estaba Syaoran, tenía rasguños en su rostro y se estaba moviendo tratando de soltarse del agarre de _Wood_.

—Syaoran —dijo aliviada y con dificultad comenzó a pasar encima y a través de las ramas.

Sus rodillas le ardían y su tobillo pulsaba de manera dolorosa, pero nada de eso le importaba, necesitaba llegar a él.

—Mi espada —él le dijo con dificultad, la rama en su cuello no lo estaba asfixiando aún pero tampoco lo dejaba respirar con normalidad.

—Usaré a _Sword_ —le informó, no pasó ni un segunda para que convirtiera una vez más el báculo.

Miró alrededor de Syaoran hasta encontrar la rama que estaba enredada en su cuello, se sentó sobre otra de las ramas y tras apretar con fuerza su espada, la bajó con fuerza.

La rama se quebró y el cuerpo de Syaoran se hizo hacia el frente, el jadeó una y otra vez, segunda vez que casi lo ahogaban.

Sakura dejó la espada de lado y jaló la punta de rama que mantenía aprisionada una de las muñecas de Syaoran, cuando lo liberó él rápidamente soltó su otra mano y cayó en la misma rama en la que Sakura se encontraba sentada.

—La carta está inmóvil —Syaoran le dijo frotando sus muñecas, estaban rojas y un poco hinchadas.

Sakura asintió mirando a su alrededor, Syaoran notó sus rodillas raspadas pues había estado usando un short.

—Estás herida —le dijo.

Sakura observó sus piernas, estaban llenas de pequeños raspones, luego miró a Syaoran.

—Tú igual.

Él iba a decirle algo cuando escucharon la rama debajo de ellos tronar, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y ambos cayeron, cruzaron varias ramas antes de golpear el suelo.

Sakura se levantó un poco, sintió el piso vibrar y varias ramas volvieron a crecer sobre sus cabezas.

Luego la poca luz que entraba desapareció y un inmenso frío se sintió.

 _Wood_ y _Snow_ los habían atrapado.

* * *

Eriol suspiró frustrado mientras hacía desaparecer su báculo, no importaba cuánto se esforzara, no había manera de encontrar a ninguno de los dos magos, las cartas o de detener el robo.

Lo que más le preocupaba es que ese mago era tan hábil que nunca podía prever dónde iba a atacar o cuando tomaría otra carta y lo que había pasado con Syaoran lo tenía demasiado inquieto, siempre creyó que el pago con _Void_ debía permanecer, pero ahora se preguntaba si acaso la solución a todo se encontraba ahí.

Un ligero toque interrumpió sus pensamientos, por un momento creyó que sería de nuevo Syaoran, sí, ya estaban en términos de primer nombre.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos amatistas llenos de tristeza, confusión y preocupación.

—Tomoyo —exclamó.

Ella lo miró mientras juntaba las manos frente a ella.

—Sé que es tarde pero Sakura no ha regresado y no contesta su celular...

—Pudiste llamar —le informó esperando que no lo tomara a ofensa, en realidad verla en su hogar le causaba un extraño sentimiento que despertaba incertidumbre dentro de él.

—Lo sé... Necesitaba salir y tomar aire... Mi padre...

Eriol la vio preocupado, jamás la había visto tan perdida y vulnerable, se hizo a un lado y con su mano hizo un ademán para que entrara.

Tomoyo titubeó por unos momentos pero finalmente entró, Eriol cerró la puerta y se quedó detrás de ella pues la chica se había quedado inmóvil en medio del pasillo.

—¿Tomoyo?

Y entonces lo notó, una casi imperceptible agitación en sus hombros, puso la mano en su espalda y ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

Eriol se quedó sorprendido por unos instantes ante el acto, pero finalmente suspiró y la abrazó.

Tomoyo era el pilar de aquellos que la rodeaban, Meiling, Syaoran, Sakura, todos en algún momento la habían buscado para llorar o desahogarse; el verla de esa manera, tan confundida y vulnerable, despertó en Eriol un sentimiento de protección.

Apretó un poco más el abrazo y puso la barbilla sobre su cabeza, realmente renunciaría a toda su magia sin con eso la chica en sus brazos dejara de llorar.

* * *

Meiling se detuvo a unas cuantas casas del hogar de Sakura, desde donde estaba podía vislumbrar la pequeña casa amarilla, parecía estar intacta, sacó su celular y volvió a marcar el número de su primo, bufó molesta cuando de nuevo la mandó a buzón.

—Juro que si me estás evitando... —murmuró caminando decidida.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando su cuerpo impactó con algo que la hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Que rayos...

Puso su mano frente a ella y dio un paso al frente, sintió una como pared, pero no había nada frente a ella, subió su otra mano e intentó empujar aquello que le bloqueaba el paso.

—No podrás pasar —escuchó detrás de ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración se entrecortó, no estaba lista para verlo.

—¿Mínimo está bien?

—Define bien.

Volteó molesta y lo miró, estaba recargado sobre la reja de una casa con los brazos cruzados, no la miraba, sus ojos estaban puestos en el cielo.

—Si algo les pasa juro que iré con Eriol...

Lien chistó y sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Te debí aclarar hace mucho que no le tengo miedo a la reencarnación de Clow, si quieres decirle quién soy, adelante —comentó con desdén.

Meiling empuñó las manos a sus lados, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, no debía caer en sus juegos.

—De todos modos lo llamaré, estoy segura que él puede quitar eso que rodea la casa de Sakura —sacó su celular y se dispuso a hacer la llamada pero un extraño sonido la hizo alejar el aparato a gran velocidad de su oreja.

—También debí comentar que Sying bloquea las líneas telefónicas durante un ataque.

Meiling tuvo ganas de aventarle el aparato a la cabeza o algo, tendría que ir caminando hasta casa de Eriol.

—Idiota —susurró.

—Eso se merece detención.

—Mientras no sea contigo.

—No sé porqué actúas ofendida, tú lo terminaste —Lien espetó mirándola por primera vez.

Meiling notó que sus ojos grises destellaban de una manera hipnótica cada que estaba molesto, sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos.

—Ni siquiera debimos comenzar, no sé en qué estaba pensando, ¡estás aquí para destruir a mi familia!

Lien se acercó a ella con enojo y se detuvo a medio paso de distancia.

—A tu amorcito querrás decir.

—Deja de fingir que estás celoso, ambos sabemos que era solo tu juguete en lo que destruías a mi primo —ella susurró, por un momento la voz se le quebró pero inmediatamente retomó el control—. Voy por Eriol.

Comenzó a caminar mientras intentaba de nuevo llamar a Tomoyo o Eriol.

—Debe de ser jodidamente frustrante ser la única Li sin una pizca de magia —Lien susurró de manera cruel.

Meiling se detuvo de golpe, cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Si quieres que te desprecie no tienes que hacer ese tipo de comentarios. —Volteó y lo miró con dureza—. Con haberme seducido para sacar provecho bastó y sobró.

Lien cruzó sus brazos pero no dijo nada, la observó mientras se alejaba hasta que de reojo notó un cuervo que había estado observando la escena.

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo, el ave hizo un sonido antes de levantar el vuelo, Lien lo miró hasta que desapareció.

Empuñó las manos a su lado y sintió su magia en las puntas de los dedos; no lo haría, Sying no tenía razones para dudar de él y comenzar a vigilarlo.

* * *

Sakura escuchaba su jadeante respiración a su alrededor, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el frío.

—Sakura —escuchó pero no lograba ver nada, las ramas y la nieve los habían encerrado en una profunda oscuridad.

—No puedo verte —ella susurró moviendo su mano de manera torpe sobre su cabeza, podía sentir las ramas heladas.

Escuchó un susurro y una diminuta llama apareció, Syaoran había sacado un ofuda.

—Si la hago más grande podría incendiar las llamas —le informó con preocupación.

Sakura se acercó hasta él, con la ligera luz pudo observar un vapor que escapaba de sus bocas, estaba temblando igual que ella.

—No sé donde quedó mi báculo —le dijo mirando a su alrededor, Eriol le había enseñado a usar parte de su magia sin el báculo pero nada que le ayudara a salir de ahí.

Syaoran puso el ofuda en el suelo y trató de sentir su entorno.

—Tampoco sé donde está mi espada, aunque pudiera hacernos flotar las ramas de Wood nos impiden salir.

Sakura recordó aquélla vez que Syaoran la ayudó a cruzar sobre agua para capturar una de las cartas.

Se acercó lo más que pudo a la pequeña llama, pero no era suficiente para llenarla de calor así que puso las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y abrazó sus piernas.

—Tal vez Meiling le avise a Eriol, o Tomoyo, alguien se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia y vendrán a buscarnos.

Syaoran asintió y cruzó los brazos, sintió un dejà-vu, el día que quedaron encerrados en el elevador, frunció el ceño, partes de ese día estaban inconclusas en su mente.

—Syaoran... —él volteó, estaban lado a lado frente a la llama—. Lamento lo de hace rato, sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles y tienes razón, entregar las cartas no va a cambiar nada.

—¿Pensabas renunciar a ellas?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, no desvió su mirada de la llama.

—Parecía una buena opción, darle lo que busca con tal de que nos deje en paz.

—Tú nunca te das por vencido —Syaoran trató de recordarle.

Sakura se estremeció.

—La gente cambia Syaoran, pasamos cinco años separados... No soy la misma, tú tampoco.

Él bajó su mirada, había un mensaje escondido en esa frase, estaba seguro de ello.

—La vida era más fácil de niños ¿eh? —murmuró tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Sakura sonrió levemente y puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, lo miró por unos momentos, la llama hacia que sus ojos se vieran más claros.

—Extraño esos tiempos —susurró.

Syaoran cruzó la mirada con ella, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero increíblemente no sentía esa presión en su pecho, solo le ardían las muñecas.

—Yo también —finalmente susurró sin apartar los ojos.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que ella se estremeció.

—Debí secarme el cabello —murmuró tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Syaoran se sintió culpable, él la había interrumpido, lo pensó unos momentos antes de acercar su cuerpo al de ella, Sakura volteó a verlo con sorpresa cuando pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Lo siento, no tengo nada que darte para tratar de aligerar el frío —susurró sintiendo un calor subir hasta sus mejillas.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, el frío quedó olvidado, sintió miles de mariposas invadir su estómago.

Syaoran suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia arriba, dejando el ataque de lado, una vez más confirmaba su teoría de que las cartas buscaban acercarlo a su ama, bajó la mirada, Sakura veía la pequeña llama con mucha atención.

Se preguntó porqué literalmente se dolía al pensar en ella como algo más, y sobre todo se cuestionó porqué en esos momentos no sentía dolor... Solo una terrible sensación de añoranza, deseaba poder mantener a la dueña de las cartas entre sus brazos, aunque algo allá afuera lo quisiera matar por ello.

* * *

¿Van uniendo piezas?

El próximo capítulo está lleno de "momentos" jeje algunas personas por ahí deben de empezar a sentir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Espero acabar rápido :p

Gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

¿Saben lo difícil que es actualizar en fin? No lo vuelvo a hacer, entre mi esposo e hijos no me dejaron actualizar a una hora decente... Y sumando los temblores...

En fin, estoy tratando de concentrarme en E/T porque para el próximo capítulo viene cosas entre M/L y SS

Gracias por leer, gente de México tengamos cuidado :'(

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Eriol caminaba con Tomoyo a su lado, había decidido que tal vez pasear por el vecindario le vendría mejor que estar encerrada.

Platicaban sobre la próxima presentación del coro, era un tema que apasionaba a Tomoyo de una manera que hacía sus ojos brillar.

Y que afortunadamente le hacía olvidar el problema en su hogar.

—Vamos a ir a Tokio, son dos días, tocará en vivo la orquesta de la escuela —Tomoyo le estaba diciendo.

—Sí los escuché, han estado practicando con mucho ímpetu —Eriol comentó.

—Creo que me hará bien ir —Tomoyo murmuró mirando a la nada.

Eriol metió las manos a las bolsas de sus jeans.

—Tomoyo...

—Lo sé, huir no resuelve nada —ella susurró bajando la mirada.

En realidad él no pensaba decirle eso pero antes de poder hacérselo saber sintió un destello de magia, la tomó a gran velocidad de ambos brazos y la jaló hacia él, un rayo morado pasó justo donde ella había estado, un arbusto explotó detrás de ellos.

Tomoyo lo vio con sorpresa estaban frente a frente a escasos milímetros, se miraron por unos largos segundos hasta que Eriol giró dándole la espalda y miró a todos lados.

—¿Qué sucede? —Tomoyo preguntó notando que tenía la espalda tensa.

Eriol no pudo contestar, apareció su báculo rápidamente y un escudo rojo los protegió de cientos de piedras y espinas que habían volado en su dirección.

Ambos escucharon una risa grave a su alrededor, Eriol giró tratando de encontrar la fuente.

—Por un momento creí que no me notarías.

Eriol puso su báculo frente a ellos, una figura se materializó, ojos morados los miraban con diversión.

—No puedes esconder tu magia por mucho tiempo —la reencarnación de Clow le dijo.

Sying se bajó la capucha, Tomoyo notó que su cabello era negro azabache y aunque sus ojos se veían morados tenían ciertos destellos azules.

—Me estás haciendo la tarea mucho más fácil, eso es aburrido —Sying dijo sonriendo de una manera maquiavélica y mirando a Tomoyo.

Eriol no bajó su báculo ni quitó el escudo, notó que veía a la chica detrás de él de manera fija y empuñó con más fuerza el báculo.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto —le dijo con firmeza.

Sying arqueó una ceja mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de burla.

—¿Será cierto?

Eriol entrecerró los ojos.

—Clow siempre actuando de manera egoísta, digamos que te ofrezco un trato, una vida por otra —Sying movió la mano, frente a ellos apareció un orbe que mostró a Sakura y Syaoran debajo de ramas, se veía que hablaban y buscaban una manera de salir pero no sé escuchaba nada—. O bueno dos vidas.

—Sakura, Li —Tomoyo susurró.

Eriol se mostró impasible.

—Su vida por la de ellos —Sying sonreía de una manera que incomodó a Tomoyo, estaba segura que no sería tan fácil.

—No tengo derecho de decidir sobre la vida de nadie —Eriol espetó.

Sying soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pero si esa es tu especialidad Clow, ir de dimensión en dimensión manejando las vidas de aquellos que te son útiles para lograr un objetivo... —Miró a Tomoyo fijamente—. Sacrificar a unos para proteger a otros, como lo hiciste con tus guardianes, sabías que la dueña de las cartas se iba a enamorar de otro que no fuera Yue, _Void_ nunca tomaría la existencia de tu amado guardián mientras tu descendiente existiera.

Eriol frunció el ceño, la relación de Sakura y Syaoran lo tomó por sorpresa, así que no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

—Él no es Clow —Tomoyo dijo con firmeza.

Sying la miró con dureza y Eriol dio medio paso atrás como queriendo protegerla.

—Así como yo no soy el Sying original, todos somos reencarnaciones, fichas en un juego de destreza que empezó hace años, pero algunos estamos mejor informados. —Miró de nuevo a Eriol—. Sin embargo, Clow olvidó que las cartas me pertenecen tanto como a él, la mitad son creación mía.

Tomoyo y Eriol lo vieron con sorpresa.

— _Void_ fue creada para mantener mi espíritu encerrado, nunca pensó que se activaría liberándome. —Sonrió con ironía—. Si bien se resiste, al final estará bajo mis órdenes como todas las demás.

Movió su mano y el orbe con Sakura y Syaoran desapareció.

—Así que, Clow, ¿tenemos un trato?

* * *

Sakura trató de mover otra rama pero nieve le cayó encima, se estremeció por lo frío y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los restos.

—Esto es inútil, sin nuestras espadas no podemos hacer nada —Syaoran dijo tratando de mover una muy gruesa rama que pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

Sakura respiraba por la boca, sentía sus piernas entumidas, su tobillo le dolía y no lo podía mover mucho.

Pasaron solo unos minutos abrazados hasta que sintieron la temperatura descender con más brusquedad, debían salir de ahí o morirían congelados.

—Una de las cartas debe desaparecer, sus ataques no duran mucho —Sakura trató de asegurarle.

— _Erase_ duró días... —Syaoran susurró.

—Me estaba protegiendo —Sakura replicó sin pensar, luego miró atónita a Syaoran, él le seguía dando la espalda pero se había puesto tenso.

 _Wood_ los había encerrado de tal manera que no podían estar de pie, se movían gateando.

Syaoran suspiró lentamente y se dejó caer al suelo, se recargó sobre una de las ramas con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No, yo lo siento, no debí decir eso...

—Pero es la verdad, desde que llegué solo te he lastimado...

Sakura notó que tenía los hombros caídos.

—No... No es tu intención... Ya habíamos hablado de esto...

Sakura sabía que debajo de todas esas palabras crueles, estaba su Syaoran, pero muchas veces olvidaba eso y sus frustraciones salían a la luz.

Se sentó y abrazó sus piernas a su pecho, su cuerpo temblaba una y otra vez.

—Nunca retomé mi compromiso con Meiling —Syaoran susurró.

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos, eso lo sabía, Meiling se lo aseguraba cada que hablaban.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran la miró por unos segundos, y se encogió de hombros.

 _«No eras...»_ pensó inconcientemente.

—No era correcto, encontré una carta...

Sakura jadeó levemente.

—Donde me dice que espera que me le declare... No dice a quién pero supongo que era alguien especial. —Sakura se sonrojó, agradecía que la pequeña llama no iluminara tanto—. Por un momento pensé que era Daidouji.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, Syaoran sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero me di cuenta que la considero una buena amiga, no me imagino...

Syaoran frunció el ceño, recordó a Mirror, lo mucho que había disfrutado besar a esa "Sakura"

Espero de nuevo esa presión en el pecho pero no pasó nada, entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sakura, ella había hecho su cabeza de lado y lo miraba extrañada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, de pronto Syaoran se había visto confundido o atribulado.

Él no dijo nada, su mente se sentía más ligera, como si pudiera atar cabos... Estaba seguro que esos huecos en su memoria tenían que ver con la chica frente a él... Y sin esa presión en su pecho... Sin esos "ataques" podía pensar mucho mejor.

No desvío su mirada y ella tampoco lo hizo.

¿Acaso había olvidado quién era Sakura realmente para él?

* * *

Meiling caminaba con las manos empuñadas, sentía sus ojos y nariz picar, había sido demasía pronto, necesitaba más tiempo antes de volver a ver a Lien.

Estaba a cuatro calles de la casa de Eriol cuando sintió una fuerte brisa, fue tan intensa que su cabello negro terminó tapándole los ojos.

Cuando logró quitar el cabello de su rostro vio con sorpresa a Eriol y Tomoyo rodeados de una media burbuja roja y a un chico de cabello negro frente a ellos.

Parecían estar hablando —o discutiendo— de pronto la calle comenzó a vibrar, observó como el cemento se empezó a cuartear a gran velocidad.

Enormes pedazos de cemento salieron disparados hacia sus amigos.

—¡Cuida...! —sintió como alguien la tomó por la cintura y le tapó la boca jalándola hacia atrás de un grueso árbol.

Ella trató de luchar para liberarse del fuerte agarre.

—Silencio fiera —Lien susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

Meiling se quedó quieta y trató de girar para mirarlo pero él apretó más el agarre en su cintura.

Escucharon un estruendoso ruido, Meiling se tensó, ¡sus amigos!

Trató de luchar una vez más contra Lien pero él terminó por gruñir y hacerla girar de forma brusca.

—¿No entiendes que estoy tratando de protegerte? —susurró con extrema seriedad mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

—Eriol y Tomoyo son mis amigos, no voy a...

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¡No tienes magia! Vas a terminar por hacer que te maten.

Meiling lo vio feo, movió sus brazos hacia arriba obligándolo a soltarla y lo aventó.

—¿Y eso qué? Te estaré ahorrando trabajo...

Ambos brincaron al escuchar una estruendosa explosión.

* * *

Tomoyo ni siquiera logró gritar cuando enormes pedazos de cemento fueron en su dirección.

Eriol movió su báculo a la izquierda logrando detenerlos, los trozos quedaron a escasos centímetros de su escudo, todos giraron y fueron en dirección a Sying.

Él alzó sus manos a la altura de su pecho un enorme muro de piedra creció a su alrededor evitando que el cemento lo golpeara, hizo sus brazos hacia atrás e hizo un ademán de empujar.

El gran muro comenzó a ir hacia Eriol y Tomoyo a gran velocidad, la reencarnación no lo pensó, movió su báculo y un auto que estaba cerca se elevó y voló rápidamente hacia el muro, al hacer impacto una gran explosión se dio en medio de la calle.

Todo el lugar vibró, se escucharon gritos.

Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo, desapareció su escudo y comenzó a correr con ella del lado contrario.

 _«Clow siempre actuando de manera egoísta»_ resonó en su mente.

Sabía que no habían dañado a ninguna persona, está casi seguro de ello, sin embargo no quiso quedarse a ver si era cierto o no, solo pensó en alejarlos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Entre las llamas dos ojos azules lo miraron alejarse con enojo antes de girar y desvanecerse.

* * *

—Maldición —Syaoran susurró.

Si él que tenía jeans y una playera sentía sus huesos helados, no quería pensar en cómo se sentía Sakura con tan solo un short y una blusa de manga corta... Sin mencionar el cabello mojado.

Se había acostado y Syaoran le acercó lo más que pudo la pequeña llama de su ofuda, parecía estar dormida, de su boca escapaba vapor blanco y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Intentó de nuevo mover cualquiera de las ramas que los rodeaba pero sólo logró que nieve le cayera en el cabello.

Estaba entrando en desesperación, si no salían de ahí sus pulmones terminarían congelándose.

De pronto notó que la respiración de Sakura se estaba haciendo más leve, su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Inmediatamente se llenó de pánico y gateó hasta ella.

—Sakura —le llamó moviéndola con cierta desesperación, no debió dejar que se durmiera, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Sakura no abrió los ojos ni nada, seguía respirando pero no consiguió ninguna otra reacción de ella.

Syaoran pensó rápidamente en sus opciones, recordó parte de su entrenamiento para ser líder del Clan, le habían enseñado qué hacer en caso de hipotermia que era lo que seguro Sakura tenía.

Sin pensarlo más se quitó rápidamente la playera y se acostó detrás de ella, tenía que calentarle el torso o...

Puso su playera encima de ella y luego la abrazó a su cuerpo, su respiración era rápida y su corazón estaba sumamente acelerado.

—Por favor —comenzó a susurrar una y otra vez con desesperación, si algo le pasaba a Sakura...

Puso su cabeza a un lado de la de ella y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, no podía hacer más, solo podía ofrecerle su calor corporal y pedir al cielo que fuera suficiente para mantenerla con vida.

—No te atrevas a dejarme Sakura —volvió a susurrar—. No te atrevas.

* * *

Meiling veía con cierta sorpresa la escena frente a ella, literalmente no lo podía creer.

Gente gritaba, algunos lloraban y otros tomaban video con sus celulares.

Y en medio de todo estaba Lien ayudando.

Increíble.

Ella también se encontraba dirigiendo a una familia lejos del caos, la calle estaba destrozada, había pedazos enormes de cemento y tierra por todos lados y los bomberos habían logrado apagar el fuego que se extendió a una casa.

No podía culpar a Eriol por salir de ahí, si alguien los vio... No se quería imaginar lo que desataría que alguien externo descubriera que habían magos en Tomoeda.

Dejó a la familia con unos paramédicos y regresó a dónde Lien seguía ayudando a levantar escombros, su camisa ya estaba rasgada y sucia, intercambiaron miradas unos instantes antes de seguir ayudando.

Meiling sacudió su cabeza y se encaminó a una anciana con una pequeña de unos nueve años que miraban la casa incendiada con cierta tristeza.

—Mi esposo la construyó, fue un regalo de bodas —la anciana susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Meiling se paró junto a ella, no supo qué decir, un "lo siento" no era suficiente.

—Vamos abuela, nos llevarán a un refugio —la pequeña susurró tomando la mano de la anciana, y alejándose con ella.

Meiling giró y se sorprendió, Lien estaba detrás de ella, veía a la anciana y la niña alejarse con una mirada extraña... No sabía si era culpa lo que estaba vislumbrando en esos ojos grises.

—Es mejor que te vayas —Lien le pidió.

—Lien... —ella dijo pero él le dio la espalda y regresó a ayudar a los hombres que seguían levantando escombro.

No lograba entender a su profesor, por momentos parecía que llevaba una enorme culpa sobre los hombros, Meiling se empezó a preguntar si en realidad estaba con Sying por gusto... O deber.

* * *

Se encontraba frente a la escuela, la preparatoria de Tomoeda, frunció el ceño extrañada, la escuela había sido destruida, ¿no?

Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba por las canchas de fútbol, lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y ella no tenía ganas de moverse, en cierta manera estaba disfrutando.

Extendió sus brazos y giró, sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, cerró los ojos pero inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando que la lluvia la mojara aún más.

—Sakura.

Se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba frente a ella y la miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban diferentes, se notaba relajado.

—¿Qué haces? Te vas a enfermar —le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Sintió un calor subir hasta sus mejillas seguro estaba sonrojada, pero no entendía porqué la veía así.

—Es primavera —ella alegó.

Sus ojos ambarinos la veían con ternura, volvió a sacudir la cabeza y le extendió la mano, ella lo vio extrañada.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casillero, no quiero que te enfermes.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró su mano con confusión, todo se sentía raro, él no actuaba así.

—¿Sakura?

Ello lo miró por unos momentos.

—¿Por qué?

Él hizo su cabeza de lado y la observó con confusión.

—¿No puedo acompañar a mi novia?

Sakura sintió como su corazón empezó a latir rápido y fuerte, él la miraba extrañado.

—¿Novia? Syao...

Él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, ambos seguían debajo de la lluvia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro pasando la mano por el costado de su rostro—. Pareces sorprendida.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Esque... _Void_...

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene?

Sakura bajó la mirada, eso estaba mal.

—Sakura...

Levantó la vista, estaba muy cerca de ella, estaban totalmente empapados pero parecía no importarle eso.

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Sakura abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, eso se sentía tan real... Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo era.

Syaoran bajó su cabeza y le dio un ligero beso que la hizo suspirar, luego se alejó un poco y le sonrío de esa manera tierna que lo había hecho antes de que...

 _Void_.

Sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez.

—No, esto está mal...

De pronto todo todo se oscureció a su alrededor, Syaoran dio un paso atrás y junto a él apareció ese que estaba tomando sus cartas.

—Esto puede ser real —le dijo en hilo de voz.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa, ¿qué quería decir?

—No, él no es...

—Solo tienes que dejarte ir y estarás junto a él por la eternidad —Sying susurró.

Syaoran extendió su mano de nuevo y la vio con expectativa, Sakura tenía ganas de tomarla pero no debía, sus cartas dentro de ella comenzaron a gritarle en su cabeza que no lo hiciera.

—¿Sakura? —Syaoran le llamó en un susurro.

Ella titubeó, ansiaba estar con él así, su corazón quería hacerlo, levantó su mano, estaba a punto de tomar la de él.

 _«No te atrevas a dejarme Sakura... No te atrevas»_ escuchó a su alrededor.

Miró con sorpresa su entorno, ese había sido Syaoran, observó al que estaba frente a ella que seguía con la mano extendida.

—No, tú no eres él...

Escuchó a Sying gruñir, el Syaoran frente a ella se esfumó, pero la otra persona tomó su brazo con brusquedad.

—Tarde o temprano serás mía niña... Él no te ama, jamás lo hará...

Un destello de luz que la deslumbró apareció, Sying la soltó y Sakura cayó, miró frente a ella a dos mujeres, una blanca y una negra.

— _Light_ , _Dark_ —susurró con sorpresa.

Las cartas estaban paradas frente a ella de manera protectora, Sying las miró con odio.

—Malditas, no la podrán proteger por mucho.

 _Light_ alzó su cabeza de manera desafiante.

—No obtendrás a la ama, jamás la usarás —la carta le dijo.

Sying gruñó y magia morada lo rodeó, _Light_ y Dark entrelazaron sus manos y todo a su alrededor desapareció en medio de una brillante luz.

* * *

Dio un pequeño respingo y abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, sintió peso sobre ella y notó con sorpresa que tenía como tres cobijas.

 _Wood_ y _Snow_ habían desaparecido.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad, sintió algo en su tobillo y movió las cobijas, notó que estaba vendado.

—Despertaste —escuchó detrás de ella.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente, se encontraba en la sala, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Syaoran en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó, su voz era rasposa y el pecho le dolía.

Syaoran se acercó a ella, tenía una taza en las manos, se sentó frente a ella y se la extendió.

—Las cartas desaparecieron hace como dos horas, bebe eso.

Sakura tomó la taza, sus manos se rozaron ligeramente, ambos se sonrojaron pero Syaoran se impulsó hacia atrás tratando de poner distancia entre ambos, pasó una mano por su pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sakura preguntó preocupada.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada... Me duele la espalda por la caída —se excusó.

Sakura bajó la mirada a la humeante bebida, tomó un sorbo, era chocolate caliente

Syaoran la miró con intensidad, apenas desaparecieron las cartas sintió todo el dolor regresar a su cuerpo... Y con fuerza.

Mientras la había tenido abrazada a su cuerpo tratando de mantenerla viva su mente trató de evocar recuerdos, su corazón se sentía en paz y él parecía estar pleno.

Pero todo se esfumó cuando regresó el dolor y el sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

Sakura bebió, podía sentir la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella.

—Gracias por la venda —susurró.

Él asintió sin decir nada, se recargó en el sillón detrás de él y la observó mientras bebía, había sentido pánico cuando no la pudo despertar, en esos agonizantes momentos se dio cuenta, que Sakura significaba mucho para él...

Empuñó las manos con fuerza cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, trató de respirar con normalidad para no alertarla.

Iba a descubrir qué le estaba pasando, así tuviera que amenazar a Eriol.

* * *

Tomoyo se despertó, notó que era tarde por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana frente a ella.

Después del ataque Eriol le pidió que permaneciera en su casa, lo cual ella aceptó gustosa pues no tenía ganas de lidiar con los problemas en su hogar.

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y se incorporó, se había rehusado a dormir en la recámara de Eriol por más que este le insistió, así que ambos se quedaron en su pequeña sala.

Se levantó y tras ponerse los zapatos salió también, observó a Eriol caminar en dirección a dónde los habían atacado así que lo siguió a cierta distancia.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Tomoyo notó que había cintas amarillas alrededor de la calle.

Había maquinaria con la que removieron escombros, en aquél momento no le dio tiempo de ver la magnitud de lo que había pasado.

A unos metros delante de ella Eriol se detuvo frente a los restos de una casa, Tomoyo notó como tenía los hombros caídos.

Aún a distancia pudo notar en su rostro una inmensa pesadez.

No se acercó mucho a él, se detuvo a varios pasos.

—Tiene razón —lo escuchó decir.

Tomoyo hizo la cabeza de lado y él volteó un poco para verla antes de regresar la mirada a la casa.

—Clow era un ser egoísta.

Tomoyo se acercó a él y se paró a su lado.

—No eres Clow.

—Soy su reencarnación, partes de él siempre estarán conmigo, debí quedarme a controlar la situación pero preferí ponerte a salvo —susurró con pesadez.

Tomoyo sintió algo en su pecho, su estómago se revolvió de una manera nada desagradable.

—No sabías que el fuego se extendería...

—Pero lo sospeché...

Tomoyo puso la mano en su brazo y él la miró, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza.

—Eriol, todo lo que Clow hizo en el pasado no es tu culpa, no entiendo mucho de magia y reencarnaciones pero tú... Eres diferente, te preocupas por Sakura y Syaoran, no harías cosas que les hicieran daño...

—Sying...

—Él se mueve impulsado por la venganza quiere ser la persona que era antes, tú no.

Eriol la miró fijamente, Tomoyo bajó la mano y regresó su vista a la casa destruida.

El chico a su lado apareció su báculo, Tomoyo miró con asombro como la casa frente a ella empezó a ser reconstruida, la calle igual.

No pasó mucho para que todo volviera a estar como antes.

—Borré la memoria de todos los involucrados —Eriol susurró.

Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Ves? No eres como él.

Eriol la miró a los ojos, sintió como si se estuviera perdiendo en la chica frente a él, su paz y la fe que tenía en él lo abrumaba.

—Lo hice por ti —susurró.

Tomoyo lo vio con sorpresa pero él regresó su mirada la casa renovada.

 _«Haría lo que fuera por ti»_

* * *

Ok, acaba de temblar, tengo miedo pero prometí actualizar, la segunda parte de este capítulo la subo entre el martes y jueves.  
Recuerden que tenemos la página de Facebook, ahí avisamos avances y de pronto ponemos spoilers.


	20. Chapter 20

Me estoy enfermando :'( todo me pasa cuando Josh entra a trabajar a urgencias.

Al final del capítulo respondo algunas dudas que dejaron en reviews, ¿Vale?

Por cierto, ff no avisó cuando se subió el capítulo 19 así que puede que no lo hayan leído, regresen uno y verifiquen.

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

—Le diré a Daidouji que venga, yo puedo faltar...

—No es necesario, puedo quedarme sola.

Syaoran la miró con cierta molestia, no podía siquiera apoyar bien el pie, si se daba otro ataque no se podría defender.

—Digamos que se activa _Thunder_ , ¿cómo piensas correr?

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—Entiendo el punto pero no deberías...

El celular de Syaoran la interrumpió, al sacarlo notó que era Eriol, así que contestó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estás con Sakura, supongo, llevo horas tratando de localizarlos.

—Hubo un ataque...

—¿También?

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Sying nos atacó a Tomoyo y a mí —Eriol le contó—. Hubo ciertos daños pero ya los arreglé.

Syaoran recordó la ventana quebrada en la recámara de Sakura, no se quería imaginar cómo había quedado la casa por fuera.

—Sakura no puede caminar, me quedaré con ella y mañana nos reunimos para ver qué hacer.

—Tomoyo está conmigo. —Syaoran arqueó una ceja con sorpresa, observó el reloj en la cocina, era casi de madrugada—. Estaba preocupada por Sakura y con el ataque no es prudente dejarla sola.

—Debo llamar a Meiling —Syaoran susurró.

—Ella llegó hace un rato, nos avisó del ataque en casa de Sakura pero había algo que nos impedía pasar.

Syaoran frunció el ceño unos momentos, recordó que Eriol había formado una especia de escudo a su alrededor para detener lo que le había estado pasando cuando lo fue a ver.

—Por eso no sentía dolor —susurró.

Sakura lo veía extrañada, él sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Eriol.

—Podemos vernos en la mañana, las clases empiezan en la tarde —Syaoran comentó.

—Bien, nos vemos en unas horas.

Syaoran asintió y desconectó la llamada, Sakura lo veía preocupada.

—Tomoyo y Meiling están con él —le contó.

Sakura asintió y miró a su alrededor, la casa había quedado dañada por el ataque de _Wood_.

Syaoran siguió su mirada.

—Lo arreglaremos, no te preocupes.

Ella asintió y suspiró.

—No me gustaría que mi padre llegue y vea la casa así, de por si me siento mal por dejar a _Mirror_ en mi lugar...

—¿ _Mirror_ estaba con tu padre?

Sakura lo vio extrañada pero asintió.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y sacó de la parte trasera de sus jeans la carta transparente.

—Esta era _Mirror_.

Ella lo vio con sorpresa y con manos temblorosas tomó la carta, se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—¿Cómo? No hubo ninguna situación...

—Fue en mi departamento. —Se sonrojó—. No importa, esa era _Mirror_.

Sakura miró con tristeza la carta, su amiga, esa con la que tenía muchas historias, una lágrima escapó y recorrió su mejilla.

La limpió rápidamente esperando que Syaoran no lo hubiera notado.

—Las recuperaremos —él trató de asegurarle en voz baja, había notado su tristeza y quiso arreglarlo.

Sakura suspiró y tras cerrar sus ojos asintió.

—Debo llamar a Yukito, mi padre...

Trató de levantarse pero Syaoran lo hizo más rápido.

—Yo voy, espera aquí.

Sakura asintió y regresó su mirada a la carta transparente, trató de sentir el aura de _Mirror_ pero nada.

Syaoran subió a la recámara, notó con algo de enojo que las paredes estaban cuarteada y la pintura se estaba cayendo, Eriol dijo que arregló lo que el ataque de Sying causó, esperaba que también pudiera arreglar la casa de Sakura.

Llegó a la recámara y encontró el celular en el suelo, lo levantó y notó que una pequeña luz blanca parpadeaba en la esquina, miró el aparato por unos segundos hasta que decidió desbloquearlo, ahí estaban las llamadas de Shuji.

Entrecerró los ojos, puso su dedo sobre la pantalla para desaparecer la notificación pero se detuvo en última instancia, debía comportarse de manera madura.

Bufó con enojo y se dispuso a apagar el aparato, hasta que el fondo de pantalla llamó su atención.

Era la foto de una carta Sakura, una que no tenía nombre... La imagen de un corazón con alas lo dejó pensativo por varios segundos, jamás llegó a ver esa carta.

Una extraña ansiedad lo llenó, miró fijamente la imagen y sintió un tirón en su corazón, pero no era como ese que le dolía, era algo raro... Parecía ser añoranza.

* * *

Tomoyo no podía dormir, la casa de Eriol era pequeña, de una habitación y un estudio, pero esa no era la razón por la que no podía descansar.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente y observó a su acompañante, había platicado con Meiling hasta tarde pero después de una hora de intentar dormir no había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Salió de la recámara y se encaminó a lo que sabía que era el estudio, Eriol les había mostrado el lugar así que sabía que había una pequeña biblioteca en la que esperaba encontrar un libro que la relajara para poder descansar.

Entró al estudio y tras prender la luz y acercarse al estante con libros, comenzó a pasar sus manos por varios títulos, no le sorprendió lo que encontró, poetas muertos y libros del siglo XIX.

Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro al encontrar "El fantasma de la ópera"

Hace algunos años su madre la había llevado a ver el musical, se enamoró de la historia de inmediato.

Sacó el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas, tenía una copia en su propia biblioteca pero esa que tenía en las manos parecía ser una de las primeras ediciones.

Pasó varias hojas sin leer realmente, se sabía la obra casi de memoria así que solo se detenía en sus escenas favoritas.

Llegó a la escena donde Christine descubre quién era el rostro detrás de la máscara, al girar la página algo cayó del libro, Tomoyo se agachó para recogerlo y al voltear la aparente hoja blanca, se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía.

Se levantó con lentitud y observó con detenimiento la imágen, era la señorita Mizuki con la torre Eiffel al fondo.

Hasta ese momento se preguntó si habrían quedado en buenos o malos términos.

—¿Tomoyo?

Levantó el rostro, Eriol la observaba desde la puerta, puso la foto dentro del libro y lo cerró, todo con completa tranquilidad.

—No podía dormir —le dijo.

Eriol no quitaba la vista del libro en sus manos y ella se sintió un poco culpable, seguro sabía lo que había encontrado.

Así que le dio la espalda y regresó el libro a su lugar fingiendo no haber visto nada.

—Mi madre me llevó a ver el musical, un romance trágico pero finalmente hermoso —Tomoyo dijo pasando su dedo por el costado del libro.

—La música los conectó y cuando ella se enteró de las muertes que ocasionó lo vio como el monstruo que realmente era —Eriol murmuró.

Tomoyo lo observó por unos momentos, Eriol estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—El término monstruo es relativo, para un pájaro, un gato es un monstruo, pero para otro gato, es su par ideal.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa y ella le dio una sonrisa.

—Voy a tratar de dormir —ella susurró y tras ver una última vez el libro se encaminó a la puerta, pasó junto a él, antes de que se pudiera alejar, Eriol tomó su brazo.

Ambos sintieron electricidad correr por sus cuerpos, se vieron a los ojos por varios segundos, finalmente Eriol la soltó pero lo hizo de una manera que terminó por recorrer todo su brazo, Tomoyo exhaló y su respiración vaciló.

—Descansa —él susurró.

Tomoyo sólo asintió, no confiaba en su voz en esos momentos, regresó a la habitación sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Eriol en su espalda.

¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

Sakura no dejaba de ver su celular, no lo tenía en la mano ni nada, de hecho estaba a un lado de ella, pero no dejaba de verlo.

Si bien se comunicó con Yukito —que después se convirtió en Yue— para armar un nuevo plan, nunca se comunicó con Shuji.

 _«No contestes»_

Y sabía perfectamente bien que estaba siendo una pésima novia, pero no le podía hablar con Syaoran presente.

Desvío su mirada al chico dormido en el sillón frente a ella, ambos se quedaron en la sala a dormir, o bueno, a descansar porque ella no podía dormir.

Giró y se acomodó boca arriba, recordó aquella visión... En realidad iba a tomar su mano para permanecer con él, y eso le preocupaba, Sying sabía perfectamente bien por dónde la tenía que atacar.

Puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y dejó escapar aire por su boca, se suponía que estaba con Shuji para dejar de lado a Syaoran pero se sentía en medio de un juego de jala y suelta, de un lado su verdadero amor y del otro su novio.

Y se sentía mal y culpable, pues cuando estaba con Shuji en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía, pero con Syaoran era la eterna añoranza de lo que pudo ser.

Tal vez estaba destinada a estar sola, debería plantearse esa opción, la magia traía demasiadas tragedias a las vidas de aquellos que la tenían, como Eriol, Syaoran y ella.

Cada uno viviendo un infierno personal y tratando de sobrevivir.

Suspiró y de nuevo miró a Syaoran su corazón se contrajo al sentir la venda en su pie, la había cuidado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.

Él se merecía una vida normal o por lo menos poder amar sin el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

En cuanto encontrara una manera de recuperar sus cartas, lo primero que haría sería negociar con _Void_ , tal vez podría encontrar una manera de que Syaoran la olvidara definitivamente y pudiera rehacer su vida.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos; ella lo podría amar y observar de lejos por la eternidad, mientras él estuviera bien y feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado, podría vivir en paz.

* * *

—Te ves triste.

Meiling levantó su rostro, Tomoyo la observaba con detenimiento, se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy preocupada, la carga emocional de Xiao Lang a veces me abruma.

La chica de ojos amatistas hizo su cabeza de lado.

—¿Sabes cómo te ves?

Meiling arqueó una ceja en ademán de pregunta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Como aquella vez que terminaste tu compromiso con Li.

Ojos carmesí miraron la pequeña taza frente a ella, recordó a Lien y suspiró, ansiaba poder contarle, pero... Entre que era maestro y aliado del enemigo...

—Me gusta alguien... Estábamos empezando algo pero...

Su voz se quebró y trató de aclarar su garganta.

—Es complicado —terminó susurrando.

—El amor siempre lo es —Tomoyo dijo.

Meiling sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy enamorada, no...

—¿Y porqué parece que estás tratando de no derrumbarte? —su amiga le preguntó en voz baja.

Meiling abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, trató de negarlo, negárselo a sí misma.

—No puedo amarlo Tomoyo, no debo, es como... Si traicionara a todos.

Su amiga la vio con empatía, por unos momentos pasó por su mente cierto maestro que parecía disfrutar de hacer enojar a la chica Li.

—Nos están esperando —Eriol les dijo entrando al comedor.

Meiling y Tomoyo asintieron y se levantaron, la chica de ojos amatistas levantó ambas tazas mientras su amiga tomaba su chamarra.

—Meiling. —ella volteó, Eriol se había dirigido a la puerta principal —. No puedes vivir en negación, no es malo amar, lo malo es hacer cosas que van en contra de nuestros valores por amar.

Ella bajó la mirada, estaba segura de que nunca traicionaría a su primo... Pero Lien... ayer vio una faceta de él que jamás se esperó, ¿acaso él sería capaz de traicionar a Sying por ella?

Lo dudaba, lo que se dio entre ellos había sido algo del momento, una distracción que él creó para pasar los días mientras su tutor los destruía.

* * *

Sakura vio con alivio como las paredes de su casa y ciertos muebles volvían a su estado anterior.

Eriol había llegado hace una hora y después de intercambiar historias se dispuso a arreglar su casa.

En ese instante se encontraba en la parte superior con Syaoran, podía sentir la presencia de su amigo a su alrededor arreglando todo lo que _Wood_ maltrató o destruyó.

—Lástima que no puede hacer mucho por tu tobillo —Meiling murmuró mirando las paredes.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Solo es un pequeño dolor, estoy segura que para mañana ya estaré mejor.

Tomoyo puso una taza de té frente a ella.

—Alguien se debería quedar contigo, Meiling y yo no seríamos de mucha ayuda si una carta se activa...

Syaoran y Eriol bajaban por las escaleras, Sakura los notó y fijó los ojos en el chico de lentes.

—Eriol se puede quedar, ¿cierto?

La reencarnación sintió a Syaoran tensarse junto a él.

—Claro, Li ya te cuidó es justo que nos turnemos —alegó.

Syaoran empuñó las manos a sus lados pero asintió.

—Debo ir al departamento a cambiarme y eso —murmuró y tras bajar las escaleras salió de la casa de Sakura sin mirarla.

Meiling hizo girar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando se enoja olvida todos sus modales —comentó molesta, miró el reloj, faltaba poco para que iniciaran las clases.

Afortunadamente antes de ir a casa de Sakura habían pasado al departamento para que se pudiera bañar, arreglar y recoger su mochila.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Tomoyo le preguntó a su amiga.

Sakura bajó la mirada, tenía su celular en las manos, luego miró a sus tres amigos.

—Él... Me preguntó si aún lo amaba. —Todos la vieron con tristeza—. Pero _Wood_ nos atacó y ya no volvió a tocar el tema.

Meiling se sentó junto a su amiga.

—Tarde o temprano va a unir las piezas —susurró.

Sakura asintió y miró a Eriol por unos momentos.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá.

* * *

No sabía qué sentir o pensar, lo vio salir de la casa de Sakura y se molestó de manera descomunal.

Sobre todo por lo que le había dicho aquella tarde, ¿qué no Sakura se estaba quedando con Daidouji?

Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, confiaba en su novia, pero en ese chico no.

Se dispuso a caminar detrás de él cuando su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil frente a la casa de Sakura.

Miró fijamente la puerta, ni siquiera parpadeó, entrecerró los ojos y un inmenso odio lo inundó. Tras unos momentos de nadar en ese sentimiento que lo llenaba de pensamientos oscuros parpadeó y se sintió regresar en sí.

Miró a su alrededor como no entendiendo qué hacía ahí, volvió a buscar al chico pero ya no lo encontró.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, debía hablar con Sakura, había algo muy malo en aquél chico y su novia no se quería dar cuenta.

* * *

Se despidieron de Tomoyo y Meiling, ambas chicas salieron prometiendo regresar apenas acabaran las clases.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Eriol la miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, pero luego recordó que Eriol era demasiado observador aso que no le debió sorprender que se diera cuenta de su plan.

—¿Hay alguna manera de renegociar con _Void_?

Eriol la miró con confusión y Sakura bajó la vista a sus manos.

—Syaoran, él no merece vivir así, confundido, quiero, no sé, tomar su lugar o hacer que me olvide permanentemente.

La reencarnación se sentó frente a ella y la vio pensativo.

—Tendrías que volver a sellar la carta.

—Para volver a sellarla tendría que ser libre —Sakura murmuró.

Eriol asintió.

—Romper el pacto, hacer recordar a Syaoran, y sabes lo peligroso que eso puede ser en estos momentos con Sying cazando las cartas...

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Debo recuperar las cartas y liberar a _Void_.

—O liberar a _Void_ y esperar que ella tome las cartas de Sying.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, de haberlo sabido antes...

—Sakura, la magia es voluble, esto puede funcionar o salir terriblemente mal, estarías arriesgando a todos.

Ella lo vio con desesperación.

—¿Qué podría pasar? Dime la verdad.

Eriol suspiró.

—Cuando se rompe un trato mágico, hay consecuencias, graves, si bien puede pasar eso que resolvería todo, también _Void_ puede tomar la existencia de Syaoran... —Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior—. Lo ha estado intentando, tomar a Syaoran.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y luego miedo inundó su mirada.

—¿Cómo, cuándo?

—Si trata de ahondar en lo que siente por ti, _Void_ lo ataca, físicamente, ayer casi se asfixia frente a mí.

Sakura recordó que hace semanas se desmayó en presencia de Meiling.

—¿Por qué _Void_ lo escogió a él? Yo estaba ahí y...

—Por que tenía un poco de magia, ese día usaste muchas cartas que te desgastaron.

Sakura frunció el ceño de nuevo, su mente repasando cada situación, trataba de encontrar una solución.

—Si al momento de liberar y sellar a _Void_ , Syaoran no tiene magia, ¿me escogería?

Eriol no quiso responder, casi vio el plan de Sakura en su cabeza.

—Si toma tu existencia..

—Syaoran sellará las cartas, dejaría de sufrir por mi culpa, mi familia estaría a salvo.

—Sakura...

—No, Eriol, escucha, si hay una mínima posibilidad de que Syaoran deje de ser atacado incluso de recuperar las cartas, la tomaré...

Eriol sacudió la cabeza, tenía un punto, incluso liberar a _Void_ para regresar a Sying a su prisión había pasado por su mente, pero el precio era muy alto.

—Pude que no funcione, que aún así tome a Syaoran.

—Cuando llegue el momento, puedes protegerlo, a todos —Sakura susurró.

Eriol la miró por unos momentos.

—Es muy arriesgado Sakura, esto se nos puede salir de control.

Ella asintió.

—Dame otra solución entonces —ella le rogó—. Dime qué podemos tomar otro camino y haré todo para no llegar a eso.

Eriol la vio con tristeza, ambos sabían que no tenían otra opción, al final iban a tener que jugarse todo y esperar que no les explotara en la cara.

* * *

Lien tomó el casco de su moto y sus llaves, se dispuso a salir de la casa cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, volteó y observó a su tutor.

Sying lo miraba fijamente, pero si algo había aprendido en esos años, era a permanecer impasible así que se limitó a arquear una ceja.

Sying le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Vas a supervisar el ataque de hoy.

Él asintió.

—¿Dónde y a qué hora?

—En el gimnasio, al final de la hora de deportes.

Volvió a asentir y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —dijo y salió del lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en el rostro de Sying.

* * *

Por lo normal Syaoran no disfrutaba del básquet, pero no tenía ganas de participar en el partido de fútbol y quería estar solo.

Así que se encontró sin nadie a su alrededor en el gimnasio anotando canastas.

Necesitaba hablar con Eriol, seguro sabía con lo que estaba lidiando pero seguro era uno de sus muchos secretos.

Bufó frustrado y lanzó el balón, este no pasó por el aro, se impactó con la esquina del tablero y se fue del lado contrario.

—En Hong Kong no fallabas —escuchó detrás de él.

Syaoran hizo girar los ojos.

—En Hong Kong mi única preocupación era entrenar para satisfacer al consejo —le recordó mientras caminaba hacia la pelota y la levantaba.

Giró y observó a su prima, ambos traían el uniforme de deportes.

—¿No deberías estar en clase?

Meiling se encogió de hombros, en realidad había huido, su maestra estaba muy ocupada coqueteando con...

En fin.

—No creo que se dé cuenta que me fui, está distraída —le dijo tratando de ocultar el enojo de su voz.

Syaoran la observó por unos momentos, por más que Meiling le quisiera hacer creer que estaba triste o molesta por x situación, él sabía que no era por eso, algo tenía mal a su prima.

Otra mentira.

Apretó la pelota en sus manos con cierta fuerza.

—Meiling, sé que me estás ocultando algo.

Ella lo vio con enojo.

—No de nuevo esto Xiao Lang, ya te dije...

Escucharon unas risas a su alrededor, ambos giraron sus cabezas para observar su entorno.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, se volvieron a escuchar las risas, de pronto las ventanas del gimnasio se oscurecieron.

—Sal de aquí —susurró.

Meiling caminaba de espaldas mientras giraba hacia todos lados, se sentía en medio de una película de terror.

Las risas se escucharon más cerca, de pronto vislumbró una silueta a unos pasos de ella y otra cerca de Syaoran.

A pesar de estar oscuro aún podían ver, las siluetas se acercaron a ellos y finalmente Syaoran los reconoció.

— _Twin_.

Los bufones amarillos los veían con muecas de burla en sus rostros, sus ojos tan morados como los de las otras cartas.

De pronto ambos se abalanzaron contra ellos, Syaoran tiró una patada y Meiling saltó hacia atrás, pero los seres se movieron más rápido y se pasaron detrás de ellos y los tiraron pasando un pie por debajo de ellos.

Meiling se quejó y Syaoran la miró, se quedaron viendo unos momentos hasta que ella asintió, recordó el día que selló la carta.

Se levantaron y se pusieron en la misma posición de ataque, los bufones hicieron lo mismo, todo se tornó silencioso hasta que ellos rieron y atacaron tal como en la primaria, pero Meiling y Syaoran seguían igual de sincronizados que aquella vez.

Patada, golpe, bloqueo, todo lo hicieron a la par sin ningún problema.

Lien veía desde la cabina de sonido con molestia, le enojaba lo conectada que parecía estar con el descendiente de Clow.

Finalmente ambos dieron una patada que lanzó a sus contrincantes a la pared, parecía que habían vencido a la carta, menos mal, Lien ya no soportaba verlos actuar así.

Entonces sintió aquella aura morada rodearlo, un sentimiento de pánico lo inundó, sabía lo que iba a pasar, sintió como Sying lo sacó de su cuerpo y tomó control de él, ahora solo podía ver sin interferir en ningún movimiento.

Desde que tenía memoria había sido así, Sying podía tomar posesión de su cuerpo sin aviso alguno y él quedaba atrapado como espectador.

Vio una esfera azul con rayos formarse en su mano, observó la sonrisa malévola de su maestro en su rostro y miró con impotencia como dejaba ir aquél ataque hacia los Li.

Syaoran volteó justo a tiempo para quitar a Meiling del camino.

—¡Cuidado! —le gritó empujándola, ella cayó al suelo y vio aquella cosa azul pasarle rozando.

Syaoran juntó sus manos y apareció su espada, la esfera se paseó por todo el gimnasio, parecía estarlos cazando, se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y comenzó a girar en su eje a gran velocidad.

Meiling se levantó pero Syaoran se paró frente a ella.

—Corre a la puerta —él murmuró.

Meiling volteó, se pudo negar, pero sabía que no era contrincante para la magia.

La esfera de pronto salió disparada hacia ellos, Syaoran movió su espada de manera horizontal, una energía azul salió de ella y fue en dirección a la esfera, pero ambos vieron con asombro que lo único que hizo fue partirla en dos.

Ambas esferas se volvieron a detener a escasos metros, repitieron el patrón de antes, Lien veía todo sin poder hacer nada y Syaoran se llenó de ansiedad.

—Corre, Meiling —le gritó a su prima, una de las esferas fue directo a él y la otra a ella, Meiling trató de correr a la puerta pero ésta se cerró de golpe.

Giró y vio que Syaoran había desviado la esfera que lo había atacado pero la otra iba hacia ella a gran velocidad, subió los brazos a su rostro esperando el inminente golpe.

 _«¡No!»_ Lien pensó desesperado, no supo cómo lo hizo pero obligó a su cuerpo a obedecerlo expulsando la presencia de Sying, cerró su mano y alcanzó a ver como aquella esfera que iba hacia Meiling explotó dejando solo pequeñas chispas de luz alrededor de ella.

Estaba jadeando, su latido lo podía sentir en su cabeza, su mano estaba temblando, cuando las chispas se desvanecieron vio con alivio que ella estaba agitada y asustada pero intacta.

Sin embargo, él había arremetido en contra de su maestro, y eso le iba a traer graves consecuencias.

* * *

Este capítulo iba con el pasado, pero con el temblor pues no lo publiqué completo.

Primera duda:

La página de Facebook la encuentran en el perfil.

Segunda duda:

¿Quién es Lien?

Lien es un personaje original que creamos hace mucho para él fic de "Es difícil ser mejores amigos" desde entonces se ha vuelto un personaje permanente, aparece en casi todos nuestros fics pues hace una buena pareja con Meiling (de hecho hasta con Sakura jaja) si lo quieren ver, nos regalaron un dibujo de el con Meiling, está en la pagina de Facebook.

No sé cuándo subire otro capítulo, ando enferma y mis niños también, está casi armado solo me faltan escenas que unan las que mando Josh, pero no daré fechas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	21. Chapter 21

ANTES DE LEER!

Este capítulo es un poco especial, tiene tres temas de fondo:

Coleccionista de canciones - Camila

Pieces - Rob Thonas

Bésame - Camila

Si los pudieran conseguir antes de leer sería genial.

Avisare en qué parte va cada canción ;)

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Aún hay muchas dudas y espero poco a poco se vayan aclarando conforme avance la trama, hemos aclarado algunas en la página de Facebook (está en el perfil)

Ahora si, vamos con el capítulo :D

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Su corazón latía tan rápido que le costaba respirar, literalmente no se podía mover, ni siquiera parpadear.

—¡Meiling!

Syaoran corría hacia ella, estaba igual de pálido, por uno momento pensó que iba a fracasar —de nuevo— en salvar a una persona cercana a él.

Finalmente parpadeó varias veces, la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, en verdad creyó que iba a ser su fin.

—¿Estás bien? —Syaoran le preguntó una vez que llego a ella.

Pero Meiling no contestó nada, se podría decir que estaba en shock, sintió las manos de su primo en sus hombros y su voz como a lo lejos.

—¡Meiling! —Syaoran trató de regresarla a la tierra.

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso... Casi...

Syaoran la abrazó, agradecía a lo que fuera que haya detenido ese ataque, no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer, todo pasó tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta la esfera de energía ya había explotado a escasos centímetros de su prima.

—Estás bien —susurró.

Meiling subió sus manos y abrazó a su primo aún tratando de comprender que seguía viva, su mirada subió a la sala de audio por unos momentos.

Lien se recargó en la pared junto al ventanal, estaba seguro que no lo había visto, llevó una mano a su frente y suspiró lentamente, aún sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad.

A nada, estuvo a nada de perderla.

Sying estaba furioso, lo podía sentir, iba a tener que inventar una maravillosa excusa para lo que había pasado.

Se quitó los lentes y frotó sus ojos tratando de borrar la imágen de Meiling a punto de ser eliminada.

La chica Li se había metido en su corazón sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba en grave peligro, y ya no por ser una Li... Sying no iba a dejar pasar lo sucedido.

Había terminado de arruinar las cosas y lo sabía.

* * *

Eriol observaba pensativo a la chica que se había quedado dormida después de llorar.

Sakura estaba cargando con mucho, su nivel de magia bajaba con cada carta robada, la situación de Syaoran con _Void_ la había puesto mal y el miedo de que Sying fuera por Meiling y Tomoyo había incrementado.

Y si era sincero, el pensar en que Sying podría tomar represalias en contra de Tomoyo lo puso inquieto.

Suspiró mientras miraba hacia el techo, había tramado un plan con Sakura, no era algo muy seguro pero debían intentarlo.

Iba a poner un escudo alrededor de Syaoran en los próximos días por cierto tiempo para que ella tratara de acercarse a él, si después de cada acercamiento _Void_ no lo atacaban seguirían esa línea para liberar a la carta.

Si no...

Sacudió la cabeza, estaban jugando con fuego y seguro Syaoran iba a sentir su magia alrededor de él e iba a exigir explicaciones... Le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, las palabras de Sying no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, esperaba que llegado el momento él no actuará de forma egoísta para proteger a su ser amado.

Ojos amatistas aparecieron en su mente y se sintió un poco culpable, las cosas con Kaho habían acabado relativamente bien pero hace días que no respondía sus mensajes porque sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Cuando terminaron la relación, más por ella que por él, prefirió irse de Londres, había estado en Hong Kong esos últimos meses para tratar de apaciguar el dolor de la ruptura.

Algo que nadie sabía.

Y al llegar a Tomoeda y pasar tiempo con su pasado... Con aquellos que lo consideraban "amigo", empezó a bajar la guardia... Hasta que la presencia de cierta chica empezó a ser como una bálsamo sobre sus heridas.

Abrió los ojos y observó de nuevo a Sakura.

Resulta que no solo la relación de Sakura y Syaoran lo había tomado por sorpresa, también su propio corazón lo estaba sorprendiendo... Y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

* * *

—Pero están bien.

Meiling asintió mientras Tomoyo la miraba preocupada, Syaoran se encontraba recargado en la pared del salón con los brazos cruzados, era la hora del receso y el sol se empezaba a poner en el horizonte.

—Eso no fue obra de una carta, fue ataque directo —murmuró Syaoran.

Meiling se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma, no quería creer que Lien había sido capaz.

—Tal vez deberían ir a descansar, puedo justificar su ausencia con que Meiling se sintió mal —susurró Tomoyo notando como su amiga se había deprimido.

—Tal vez —replicó Syaoran notando lo mismo.

Tomoyo mandó un mensaje y luego se levantó.

—Shuji me preguntó por Sakura, voy a hablar con él.

Syaoran empuñó sus manos y apretó la mandíbula, Tomoyo fingió no notarlo y salió del salón.

—Meiling... —Ella lo miró cansada—. Parece que sabes quién nos atacó.

Ella hizo girar los ojos y se levantó de manera abrupta.

—Tu paranoia me está cansando Xiao Lang, no sé todo y no tengo porqué contarte todo —espetó saliendo del salón.

Syaoran vio su espalda con sorpresa, no se había esperado esa reacción de ella.

Pero solo había terminado de confirmarle que sí le estaba ocultando algo... Como todos.

Bufó con enojo, era tiempo de hablar con Eriol.

* * *

Sakura veía la bebida frente a ella con detenimiento y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sakura?

Observó los ojos azules de Eriol por unos momentos.

—Al primer indicio...

—Me detengo, no lo arriesgaría Eriol, sabes que no.

—¿Y cómo piensas que tomará que te acerques y alejes sin explicación alguna?

—Si me odia nos hará más fáciles las cosas en caso de que _Void_ lo ataque —murmuró.

Eriol suspiró frustrado.

—¿Le dirás a Tomoyo y Meiling?

Sakura asintió.

—Si las cosas salen mal ellas también correrán peligro, pienso ponerlo a votación...

—Menos con Syaoran.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Sé que se ve mal... Si _Void_ no reacciona con lo que haremos, prometo decirle todo, romperé el trato inmediatamente pero estarás listo.

Eriol asintió.

—¿Cuántas cartas quedan?

Sakura lo pensó un poco.

—Veintitrés.

—Tiene las de ataque.

Sakura asintió y se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

—Ayer... _Light_ y _Dark_ aparecieron, impidieron que me llevara.

Eriol se sentó frente a ella pensativo.

—¿Crees que esas cartas...?

—Son de las más fuertes y por lo tanto las más apegadas a ti, mientras no las tenga no podrá controlar a _Void_ del todo.

Sakura asintió.

—Pero si rompemos el sello...

—Las cartas están luchando, no sé cómo reaccionarán, no es como cuando _Void_ las tomó, las cartas sabían que _Void_ no quería dañarte solo ansiaba dejar de estar sola, pero en esta situación es alguien que te quiere destruir.

Sakura lo escuchó con atención, era complicado entender qué pasaría.

—Cuando Syaoran recupere sus sentimientos no te dejará sacrificarte —murmuró Eriol.

Ella bajó la mirada, ya lo había pensado.

—Es por eso que si llega el momento lo tendrás que retener.

—Sakura, su magia es poderosa.

Ella asintió, recordó cierto conjuro.

—Yo me ocuparé de que en ese momento no lo sea.

Iban a jugarse todo por el todo, esperaba que su viejo hechizo sirviera como antes.

 _"Estoy segura de que todo estará bien"_

* * *

Meiling caminó entre pasillos, después de explotar con su primo decidió faltar a las clases pero permanecer en la escuela, todos ya se había ido a sus casas pues era un poco tarde, pero ella no quería afrontar a su primo y no podía olvidar lo que había pasado.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, ella lo había alejado, nunca se imaginó que eso lo llevara a atacarla —si es que había sido él—, ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias, se iba a obligar a sacar a ese chico de su corazón a como diera lugar.

Se metió a un salón vació, la luz de la luna era lo único que lo iluminaba, se sentó en el piso y recargó la cabeza en la pared, suspiró con frustración.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Escuchó a su izquierda.

Volteó con lentitud y miró a Lien, la veía con irritación mientras que ella lo observaba con cansancio.

—Es un país libre, puedo estar aquí —respondió tratando de imponerse, pero la realidad era que estaba agotada, si la iba a matar mínimo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido.

Lien entrecerró sus ojos.

—En la escuela no aplica.

Meiling se encogió de hombros y regresó su mirada a la ventana.

—¿Me va a denunciar profesor? —Regresó su mirada a él—. ¿O va a terminar lo que no pudo en el gimnasio?

Lien pasó una mano por su rostro con frustración, Meiling era demasiado perceptible, no le debió sorprender que lo acusara.

—¿Me crees capaz?

Meiling se rio con cierto sarcasmo y enojo pero se encogió de hombros.

—Es más que obvio que eres capaz.

Lien la miró con dureza.

—Se nota lo poco que me conoces, Meiling, tuve oportunidades para terminar contigo y no lo hice.

Ella se levantó del suelo y lo miró enfurecida.

—Hasta que te diste cuenta que ya no sería tu juguete, si vas matarme ¡hazlo de una vez! Ya no me importa, tarde o temprano lo harás.

Lien la vio con dureza, ella respiraba de manera ajetreada por el enojo y al no verlo reaccionar sacudió la cabeza.

—En la clase de deportes coqueteaste con otra frente a mí y luego trataste de eliminarme, es obvio lo mucho que le importo, profesor. —Su voz se quebró de nuevo y bajó la mirada, no lo dejaría disfrutar de verla así—. Mínimo Sying se ha mostrado como el ser despreciable que es.

Trató de salir del salón pero Lien la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la azotó en la pared encerrándola en sus brazos.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, el latido de ambos estaba desbocado, su respiración era errática a pesar de no estar haciendo nada.

—Aléjate de mí —susurró.

—Eso intento. —Ella dijo con firmeza.

Notó un ruego en aquellos ojos grises.

—Hablo en serio, Meiling, has visto... —Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo borrar algo de su mente—. Mientras más lejos estés de mí será mejor.

Meiling desvió su mirada y notó que sus brazos temblaban un poco, sintió una molesta esperanza en su interior y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Tú lo dijiste, no estamos en el mismo bando. —Le recordó apartando sus brazos con cierta dificultad y dando un paso hacia atrás, necesitaba alejarse de ella, tal vez Sying le creería su pretexto pero si no...

Meiling lo analizó, él suspiró y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir comenzó a alejarse de ella.

—Lien. —Meiling le llamó en un susurro.

Él se detuvo de golpe y empuñó sus manos con fuerza, su espalda se tensó, ¿cómo era que tenia ese poder sobre él?

—Por favor, Meiling —imploro.

Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, no sabía porqué lo había hecho, lo sintió estremecerse y suspirar.

—Sólo... Dame un minuto —susurró.

Lien miró hacia el techo, trató de mantener su resolución, pero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza y puso la cabeza en su espalda.

—¿Fue real? —La escuchó preguntar.

Lien estuvo a punto de aceptarlo pero recordó el ataque, tomó sus manos con delicadeza y giró para mirarla.

Se vieron por varios segundos que parecieron ser una eternidad, él pasó una mano por su mejilla con cierta ternura que nunca creyó poseer.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No preguntes lo que no estás lista para escuchar —dijo en un susurro.

Meiling lo estudió, podía notar que estaba tenso, que traía una carga enorme en su espalda y que en realidad el ataque de la tarde había sido algo fuera de su conocimiento y control.

¿Cómo lo podía leer tan fácilmente si llevaban tan poco de conocerse?

Lien bajó la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo fue —admitió con pesadez.

Meiling sintió un vacío abrirse bajo sus pies, luego lo miró con detenimiento, no se lo había dicho a los ojos, y si algo había comprendido de su profesor era que sus ojos eran exageradamente expresivos.

—Abre los ojos y repítelo. —Ella dijo con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

Lien sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejarse, pero Meiling tomó su brazo.

—Me merezco la verdad, Lien. —Casi le gritó.

Él por fin la miró, había un enojo y desconcierto en sus ojos que no esperaba.

—¿La verdad? —Se acercó a ella de manera imponente—. La verdad es que todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia es destructivo, tus amigos, yo... Tu primo, todo termina en desgracia Meiling, esa es la verdad —dijo con dureza.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa, parecía estar furioso.

—Fue en serio cuando te dije que te podía destruir —susurró—. Ya lo viste así que no me obligues a repetirlo. —Dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo, sintió la magia correr por sus manos, las apretó con fuerza y trató de concentrarse y usar una de las técnicas de relajación que Sying le había enseñado.

Meiling lo observó alejarse, esperaba sentir miedo y enojo por sus palabras pero en vez de eso se llenó de una profunda tristeza.

* * *

Eriol abrió la puerta, ojos miel se fijaron en él.

—Busco a Sakura.

El chico de lentes miró al visitante por unos momentos y asintió haciéndose a un lado.

—Está en la sala. —Le informó.

El otro chico no le dirigió una mirada al pasar pero Eriol si notó otro par de ojos ambarinos que lo veían con enojo.

Era curioso —o llamativo— lo mucho que se parecían ambos chicos.

—Sakura, regreso en un momento —dijo.

No escuchó lo que respondió pero salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Syaoran veía desde la reja con enojo la ventana de la sala.

—Supongo que viene a ver porqué no contestó sus llamadas —espetó.

Eriol lo vio con confusión.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, ¿podemos ir a hablar a tu casa? Estoy seguro que Sakura estará bien con su compañía.

Eriol arqueó una ceja, sonrió como antes lo hacía cada que Syaoran se mostraba celoso.

—Bien, solo le aviso a Tomoyo que llegue allá.

Syaoran lo vio con interés.

—Para que no distraiga a la pareja. —El chico de lentes continuó mientras escribía en su celular, notó de reojo como Syaoran empuñaba las manos y volvió a sonreír.

Acababa de poner la protección alrededor de su descendiente y hasta el momento no lo había notado, iban por buen camino.

Ahora sólo lo iba a empujar un poco a sus celos para ver qué pasaba.

Sonrió de nuevo mientras Syaoran casi marchaba junto a él, definitivamente había extrañado despertar los celos de su descendiente.

* * *

Shuji caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Sakura lo observaba con culpa.

—Yo sé y entiendo que tienes un mundo con ellos pero... No me puedes culpar por sentirme así —dijo.

Ella no intervino, lo dejaría sacar todo lo que pensaba.

—Te llamé y no contestaste, vengo en la mañana y Li sale de tu casa, vengo en la tarde y...

—Eriol me estaba haciendo compañía por mi pie.

Shuji la miró y ella se estremeció, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos e intensos por un segundo, después regresaron a su estado de siempre.

—Me pudiste llamar, soy tu novio, eso hacen las parejas se apoyan en situaciones, pero tú siempre acudes a tus amigos...

—Shuji...

—¡No! Escucha, he sido tolerante, te he esperado pero no me dejas entrar. —Se hincó frente a ella poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas—. Una relación no puede funcionar con secretos y verdades a medias.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, se veían una profunda tristeza en ellos y se odiaba por ocasionar aquello.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó sospechando la respuesta.

Shuji bajó la mirada por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

—Te quiero Sakura. —Su corazón se dolió ante aquellas palabras—. Pero no lo sueltas.

Sakura lo vio extrañada mientras él sacudió la cabeza, levantó un poco el rostro y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de incorporarse.

—Lo intenté —susurró antes de darle la espalda y salir de su casa.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, sentía cálido dónde había depositado aquél beso, se llevó una mano a su mejilla sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que había salido Shuji.

Sentía que había roto algo muy preciado en el chico, como si le hubiera quitado la esperanza de algo...

Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza, no entendía porqué sentía que había cometido un grave error.

* * *

—¡Me desafiaste!

Lien no desvío la mirada, sabía que estaba caminando sobre hielo frágil.

—No puedes acabar con la vida de una alumna en medio de la escuela, estabas dispuesto a matarlos —alegó tratando de controlar su voz.

Ojos que destellaban un morado intenso lo miraban con furia.

—¿Crees que es un juego? Estamos aquí para acabar con ellos no para probarlos, ¿qué carajos estabas pensando?

Lien empuñó las manos.

—No quiero atraer atención, querías las cartas, tienes más de la mitad, querías venganza de los descendientes de Clow...

—¡Es una Li!

—¡Una que no tiene magia! —gritó, muy tarde notó que estaba respirando de manera ajetreada y que su magia se había alterado.

Sying lo vio fijamente, de pronto movió su mano y azotó a Lien en la pared, su magia lo comenzó a rodear, asfixiándolo.

—La magia es voluble, los sentimiento la controlan, deberías saberlo, Lien. —Se burló.

Él cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia arriba, podía sentir su cuerpo arder en llamas, sabía que era el recuerdo de ese día.

Sying le dio una sonrisa maquiavélica, podía ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de su pupilo.

Lien soltó un grito de agonía, los terribles gritos de sus padres resonaban en sus oídos con fuerza casi podía oler la piel quemada, sentir el ardor.

—¡Basta! —gritó.

Sying llamó su magia de regreso, Lien cayó al suelo de rodillas, jadeaba y temblaba.

—No olvides de dónde vienes y lo que me debes —murmuró su tutor saliendo de la habitación.

Lien puso una mano en su rostro y trató de ahogar un grito, aún podía escuchar los gritos en su mente.

 _«Los maté»_ pensó sintiendo la culpa devorarlo mientras los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

* * *

Syaoran miró a su alrededor con interés, estaban en la biblioteca de Eriol.

—¿Y bien?

—Estan ocultando algo.

Eriol no se inmutó, se había preparado para la inminente confrontación.

—¿Algo como qué?

Syaoran lo vio con dureza, no pensaba caer en sus juegos.

—Lo que pasó con _Void_ ese día, sé y sabes que había un precio y que se cubrió o la carta no estaría sellada.

—Y te dije que Sakura no te dijo por algo.

—Incluso si ese algo tiene que ver con lo que pasa ahora, no me vengas con patrañas Eriol si hay una manera de detener a Sying debo ayudarla.

Eriol hizo la cabeza de lado, de hecho lo iba a hacer, ahora a encaminarlo y esperar que no le estuvieran dando la ventaja a Sying.

—Sakura quiere liberar a _Void_ para volver a sellarla y que lleve a Sying de regreso a su dimensión.

Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño, su corazón se había acelerado solo de escuchar aquello.

—¿Cómo?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—No me dijo. —Mentira—. Solo sé que hay que estar listos para cuando lo haga.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, algo dentro de él le gritaba que no podía dejarla hacer eso.

— _Void_ tomaría represalias si el pago es violado.

Eriol lo miró fingiendo estar tranquilo.

—No estamos seguro de ello, y de ser así, intervendré. —Otra mentira.

Syaoran lo estudió, odiaba no conocer a la perfección al chico frente a él, no podía saber con certeza si le estaba mintiendo o no.

—Aquél día, ¿contra quién fue?

Eriol entrelazó sus manos y se inclinó hacia el frente.

—Sakura. —Verdad a medias, al final sí la afectó.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo?

Eriol se encogió de hombros, si todo salía bien, Syaoran lo iba a odiar por tantas mentiras.

—Tu mente es tuya, solo tú y Sakura saben qué pasó dentro de esa torre.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, había una tercera persona, o presencia.

 _Void_...

Si la carta había ido en contra de Sakura, ¿por qué la presencia de _Void_ por momentos le hacia compañía?

—¿Syaoran?

—Sé que me estás mintiendo, pero fingiré que no lo haces —murmuró pensativo.

La obra, Tomoyo y Meiling, había huecos en todo aquello, frunció el ceño, habló con Sakura del pago, estaba seguro de ello.

Eriol lo observó mientras trataba de unir piezas, sentía la magia de _Void_ presionando su protección, no tenia mucho tiempo así que sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje.

Syaoran miraba a la nada sintiendo su corazón latir a gran velocidad, recordaba la obra, la mirada gentil y... de cariño que Sakura le había dirigido mientras bailaban.

Sintió su bolsillo vibrar y sacó con confusión su celular, era un mensaje de Sakura.

 _"¿Puedes venir?"_

Se extrañó al leerlo pero su respiración se entrecortó, Eriol lo miraba con atención mientras un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.

—Debo irme.

Eriol asintió y lo observó salir de su estudio.

—Espero estemos haciendo lo correcto —susurró.

* * *

Meiling salió de la escuela y se fue corriendo al departamento, una tormenta se había desatado y el departamento estaba más cerca que la casa de Sakura.

Además Tomoyo le había avisado que estarían en casa de Eriol pues Shuji quería hablar con su amiga.

Llegó corriendo hasta la entrada del edificio, la lluvia había aumentado de intensidad en el trayecto, sacudió su cabello con irritación, de haber sabido que el clima iba a cambiar tan bruscamente hubiera cargado con una sombrilla.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio a unos metros de ella una figura parada debajo de la lluvia, estaba totalmente mojado pero solo la veía.

—¿Lien? —exclamó con sorpresa en un susurro.

Desde ahí podía ver sus ojos grises que la observaban con una profunda tristeza, pero no hacía nada por acercarse, él metió las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans y Meiling frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás loco? Llueve a cántaros —gritó.

Pero él la seguía mirando a distancia sin decir nada.

Meiling sacudió la cabeza con molestía.

—Ni lo pienses, no caeré en tu juego de nuevo, no, no, no...

* * *

Salió del baño vestida de pants rosa y una blusa blanca, notó inmediatamente que él se había quedado en la misma posición que cuándo entró a cambiarse, no se había movida para nada, suspiró con tristeza y se acercó a él.

Lo ayudó a salir del sweater que traía, parecía estar ido, solo se movía cuando ella lo movía.

—Estas empapado —murmuró.

No se preocupaba por qué Syaoran pudiera llegar, estaba con Eriol y seguro después iría a cuidar a Sakura.

No prendió ninguna luz al entrar, con tan solo el brillo de la luna podía ver bien, Lien se quedó con tan solo una playera sin mangas y jeans.

Meiling de pronto vio una lagrima recorrer el rostro de Lien, puso la mano en su mejilla y con su pulgar la limpió.

—Lien —susurró con tristeza.

Él bajó la mirada avergonzado, un momento había deseado alejarse de Sying y al otro se encontró frente al edificio donde vivía, nunca deseó que lo viera así, derrotado, menos después de lo que habían hablado.

Ella tomó su mano y lo guió a su cama, él se acostó dándole la espalda y ella lo abrazó por detrás pasando su mano sobre su brazo con ternura.

Podía sentir a Lien temblar por las lágrimas.

—Shh, no me tienes que decir nada —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, jamás se imaginó verlo asi—. Todo estará bien.

Lien tomó la mano con la que frotaba su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos.

—No te vayas —rogó en un susurro.

Meiling acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

—Jamás.

Estaban jugando con fuego y lo sabían, pero en esos momentos entendieron que lo que había entre ellos era algo de lo que no podían escapar, algo por lo que tal vez valía la pena luchar.

Aunque el precio por hacerlo podía ser muy alto.

* * *

Syaoran observaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido, Sakura había puesto las cartas que aún tenía frente a ella en el suelo, le habían hecho una cama en el suelo de su sala para que no anduviera bajando y subiendo escaleras, aunque ella aseguraba que el pie ya no le dolía como antes.

—¿Qué opinas? —Sakura preguntó en voz baja.

—Aún tienes cartas de ataque, _Thunder_ y Sand pueden ser de ayuda si las juntas, los rayos al golpear la arena crean cristales, tendrías que actuar rápido pero tanto juntas como separadas son de ataque.

—¿Lo suficientemente para vencer a Sying?

Syaoran la estudió con la mirada, ella trató de no estremecerse.

—Si liberas a _Void_ puedes perder las cartas, no habría forma de que las utilices.

Sakura bajó la mirada, Eriol ya le había dicho.

—No sabemos cómo van a reaccionar las cartas, puede que no las tome...

—No puedes andar probando la magia, bien _Void_ podría tomar represalias porque rompiste el trato.

Sakura suspiró y se recargó en el sillón detrás de ella.

—No hay otra manera Syaoran, debo arriesgarme, además Eriol y tú estarán ahí, estaré bien.

Syaoran sintió una calidez posarse sobre su pecho, sintió que se sonrojaba así que se levantó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Voy por agua —dijo antes de casi huir a la cocina.

Sakura sonrió levemente, después de todo, Syaoran no había dejado de ser ese niño tierno que se sonrojaba cada que ella le hacía un cumplido.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

 _«Por favor, que esto funcione»_ rogó en su mente.

* * *

 **(Aqui comienza "Coleccionista de canciones)**

Tomoyo llegó a casa de Eriol con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza, sus guardaespaldas le ayudaron a bajar de la camioneta y la dejaron en la entrada, ella les agradeció y luego buscó en una esquina la llave extra que Eriol había dejado afuera por cualquier cosa.

Se adentró a la casa y notó que todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo, podía escuchar una melodía al fondo del lugar, provenía de una guitarra acústica.

Eriol se encontraba tocando, estaba totalmente absorto en la música así que no notó los ojos amatistas que lo observaban desde la puerta.

—¿Lo tuyo no era el piano? —Tomoyo le preguntó con curiosidad.

Eriol la vio con sorpresa, tras unos momentos negó con la cabeza, desvío su mirada y siguió tocando.

Tomoyo se acercó a él, estaban en el estudio, había un sillón frente al librero y ahí es donde el chico de lentes estaba sentado tocando, ella tomó asiento a su lado, la canción le sonaba conocida.

—Es una bella tonada —murmuró Tomoyo cerrando los ojos y dejando que la música la envolviera.

Eriol no dijo nada, siguió tocando, de pronto suspiró y sin mirarla comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

—Solamente quiero que seas tú, mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino. Solo tú, Solamente quiero que seas tú, te pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre... Siempre... Contigo amor...

Tomoyo se estremeció y puso las manos en su regazo, abrió los ojos y notó que Eriol no había desviado su mirada de la guitarra en ningún momento.

—Estoy segura que la maestra Mizuki la amara —susurró.

—No estaba pensando en ella —comentó Eriol dejando de tocar y cerrando los ojos.

Tomoyo miró hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de ellos.

—Entonces estoy segura que tu musa la amará. —Trató de asegurar.

Eriol suspiró y dejó la guitarra a un lado, evitaba mirarla a toda costa y eso causaba una ligera decepción dentro de ella, creía que se habían hecho algo cercanos, parecía que estaba equivocada

—A veces encuentras inspiración en el lugar menos esperado —susurró Eriol.

Tomoyo se quedó pensando unos momentos antes de hablar.

—¿Hablas de Tomoeda? —preguntó en voz baja.

Eriol finalmente dejó de evitarla y la miró a los ojos.

—No —contestó, giró su cuerpo de tal manera que sus rodillas se tocaron—. ¿De verdad no sabes de lo que hablo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella empuñó las manos en su regazo y frunció el ceño, Eriol era tan inverosímil que de hecho no sabía qué pensar.

—A veces creo que hablas de cosas que me son ajenas o que puedo mal interpretar —comentó.

—¿Cómo esto? —preguntó y ella asintió.

Tomoyo suspiró y miró sus rodillas juntas de pronto sintió la mano de Eriol sobre la de ella.

—Tomoyo. —Ella lo miró con confusión, la estaba viendo de una manera que no lograba entender, era casi como Syaoran solía ver a Sakura—. Siento algo por ti —confesó.

Tomoyo se quedó pasmada, él no desviaba su mirada para nada, de pronto el sonido de la lluvia se desvaneció, eran solo ellos dos.

—¿Algo? —preguntó en un susurro.

Eriol asintió y con mucho cuidado puso la otra mano en su mejilla, la acarició con delicadeza como si temiera hacerle daño.

—No sé cómo pasó, pero lo hizo y ahora no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza —susurró.

Tomoyo no sabía qué decir, había pasado años viendo a sus seres amados amar a otros, así que descubrir que por fin uno de ellos sentía lo mismo que ella era algo nuevo que la llenaba de miedo.

—Eriol, no sé... —Desvió la mirada a sus manos juntas, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba—. No sé que siento —confesó con la voz llena de incertidumbre.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte. —Él dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y depositando un ligero beso en sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos, Eriol no insistió en hacer el beso más profundo, solo se quedó a milímetros de sus labios casi esperando a que ella hiciera algo, de pronto Tomoyo dejó de empuñar la mano, permitió que sus dedos se entrelazaran y se acercó a él, finalmente sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un lento y tierno beso.

Eriol bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y la acercó a él, el besar a la chica frente a él se sentía diferente a todo lo que había experimentado en su vida —y otras— ni siquiera lo podía describir, solo sabía que se sentía como si por fin perteneciera a algún lado... Como si Tomoyo fuera la mujer que toda su existencia había buscado.

* * *

 **(Aqui comienza "Pieces")**

Lien abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, pudo notar por la ventana que aún seguía lloviendo y de seguro era de madrugada.

Se incorporó en la cama y enredó ambas manos en su cabello, suspiró con pesadez.

Giró un poco para ver a la chica en la cama, ella respiraba con tranquilidad, su cabello negro se extendía por la almohada y estaba tapada con una pequeña cobija.

Pensó un momento en lo hermosa que se veía con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro y ella totalmente relajada.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, sabía que no debía estar ahi, pero solo había podido pensar en la paz que Meiling le brindaba y acudió a ella sin pensar en las consecuencias con Sying o su primo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de organizar sus ideas, Sying ya no tenía duda de qué era Meiling para él y debía decidir qué haría, la había marcado y eso le pesaba en gran manera.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y tras suspirar entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro.

Lien apretó un poco sus manos.

—No debería estar aquí —respondió.

—Xiao Lang no llegó, no sabrá...

—No es por eso. —Se giró para observarla—. Te estoy poniendo en peligro al permanecer aquí —murmuró juntando sus frentes.

Ella lo abrazó y puso la cabeza en su pecho, el sonido de su latido la llenaba de tranquilidad.

—Ya estaba en peligro por ser una Li —susurró.

Lien puso la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

—Viste lo que pasó hoy...

—Me salvaste. —Levantó ligeramente su rostro para mirarlo—. Lo estuve pensando, al final fuiste tú el que impidió que eso me...

Él corazón de Lien se aceleró al recordar la escena, sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo arruiné, te expuse y ahora Sying sabe.

—Lo resolveremos.

Lien suspiró, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tomó su mano y lo guió de regreso a la cama, ella se sentó en medio con las piernas en posición de mariposa, él se sentó en la orilla.

—No estás con él por gusto. —Lien negó con la cabeza—. Sea lo que sea lo podemos resolver.

—Meiling...

Ella sacudió la cabeza y puso la mano en su mejilla.

—Dijiste que la magia destruye, pero no solo eres mago, ayer vi que eres humano, te preocupas por las personas... Por mí.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, de hecho ese cambio en él era por ella, al llegar a Tomoeda no le importaba el daño que tuviera que causar con tal de ser libre de su deuda... Pero ahora...

—No puedo darte seguridad.

—Me gusta el riesgo.

Él le dio una mirada irritada.

—Fue tu culpa, me enamoré de la moto.

Lien sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella.

—¿Solo de la moto?

Meiling sonrió, había buscado una manera de disipar la tristeza de los ojos de Lien.

—Solo de la moto —susurró.

Lien se acercó más hasta que pudo depositar un beso con facilidad en sus labios.

—Nos vamos a meter en millones de problemas —susurró pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Mínimo voy a exentar una materia.

Lien rio y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, enredó los dedos en su cabello y la atrajo a ella para besarla con lentitud, después de unos segundos de besarse se separó de ella y juntando sus frentes suspiró, la miró a los ojos.

—Meiling... Yo...

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar con ternura.

—Yo también, Lien.

* * *

 **(Aqui comienza "Bésame")**

Syaoran dejó el vaso en la mesa y frunció el ceño, la lluvia había aumentado de intensidad así que era imposible que Tomoyo y Eriol llegaran.

Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de que estaba solo con Sakura.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, aún tenía el recuerdo de _Mirror_ dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Además de que casi la pierde a causa de una neumonía, sintió un tirón en su corazón al pensar en Sakura dejando de respirar y llevó una mano a su cabello con nerviosismo.

Afortunadamente ella estaba bien, no sabía que haría si algo —más— le llegara a pasar.

Regresó a la sala y notó que Sakura estaba con su cabeza recargada en el sillón, parecía estar viendo hacia el techo pero tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entró y sin hacer ruido se sentó contrario a ella en el suelo, parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo algo.

Sakura estaba recordando cada momento en el que Syaoran de chico había huido sonrojado, eran momentos que a veces extrañaba y que pensó que jamás regresarían, de pronto escuchó a Syaoran suspirar y abrió los ojos para observarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Syaoran la veía de una manera muy extraña.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer algo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sabiendo que solo será por un momento, entendiendo que no cambiaría nada... ¿Qué harías?

Sakura lo vio confundida, él la veía de una manera tan intensa que se estremeció y decidió desviar la mirada.

—Perdón, es un pregunta fuera de lugar —susurró.

Suspiró de nuevo y cerrando los ojos, recargó la cabeza en el otro sillón, desde aquel día que _Mirror_ se hizo pasar por la chica frente a él no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sería besarla con esa intensidad sin drama de por medio.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sakura había gateado hasta él.

—¿Sin consecuencias? —preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran la veía a los ojos, había cierta desesperación en ellos, tragó saliva con nervios y asintió lentamente.

—Solo un momento —susurró, sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad y con fuerza, su respiración era entrecortada.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios momentos, Sakura pasó una mano por el costado de su rostro, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto y algo en su corazón se llenó de emoción, no recordaba lo que había sentido antes, sin embargo ahí estaban y él la veía de una manera tan intensa que le robó el aliento.

Sakura dudó un poco antes de poner ambas manos en sus mejillas y acercar su rostro al de él.

—Haría esto —susurró antes de bajar el rostro y tocar con sus labios los de Syaoran.

Él sintió el mundo desaparecer a su alrededor, en su corazón sintió una extraña emoción a la que no le pudo poner nombre, se sentía irreal el momento.

Sakura lo besó lentamente, como si quisiera alargar eso lo más que pudiera, Syaoran no se pudo contener y puso una de sus manos en su nuca y la otra en su hombro, ella estaba casi arrodillada a su lado, estaba de tal manera que él tuvo que hacer su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder besarla.

Sus mentes dejaron de pensar en las consecuencias, habían ansiado ese momento desde hace tanto, Syaoran bajó las manos hasta su cintura y la presionó a él hasta que ella prácticamente se acomodó sobre sus piernas.

Sus labios no se separaban más que para retomar el aliento, sus lenguas se encontraban por momentos, pusieron todos sus sentimiento en aquél beso.

Sakura pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, no quería pensar en nada, ni en _Void_ ni en lo que pasaría, lo amaba, esperaba que nada malo le sucediera por lo que estaban haciendo, de ser así se alejaría sin dudarlo.

Syaoran metió su mano por debajo de su blusa y recorrió su espalda, ella se estremeció en sus brazos, la sintió suspirar en su boca y aferrarse más a él.

Rayos iluminaban el lugar, su estómago se encontraba dando vueltas y su corazón estaba acelerado.

 _«Por favor»_ pensó desesperado apretando a Sakura más a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo la llamaba, parecía que su alma y todo en él querían aferrarse a ese momento, a sus labios y a su cuerpo, ella se separó un poco y él besó su cuello con ternura, la sintió abrazarlo con más fuerza, ambos estaban temblando por la intensidad del momento.

Ojalá eso pudiera ser eterno y en realidad no hubieran consecuencias por revivir ese amor que indudablemente ambos sentían.

* * *

Lien miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, no dudó en mover la mano frente a él, símbolos amarillos aparecieron y luego una katana se materializó en su mano.

Una risa resonó a su alrededor y el empuñó con fuerza su arma.

—Siempre lo supe. —La voz de su tutor se escuchó detrás de él.

Lien giró pero no lo encontró, sabía perfectamente bien que estaban dentro de su mente, era algo que había hecho muchas veces antes de que escapara de la dimensión de _Void_.

—Si crees que es tan fácil darme la espalda, no me conoces —dijo Sying.

Lien volvió a girar, no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Entonces frente a él apareció un cuerpo cubierto en hielo, Lien abrió los ojos con temor.

—Sabes a dónde nos llevara tu traición.

Lien trató de acercarse pero escuchó como vidrio quebrarse y una grieta aparecer.

—¡No! —gritó.

Sying rio con fuerza, más grietas aparecieron hasta que un fuerte sonido de vidrio quebrarse resonó en sus oídos.

Observó la figura de Meiling partirse en mil pedazos de cristal con impotencia.

—Completa tu traición. —Sying lo retó.

Lien se estremeció, sabía que hablaba sobre su creación, si le mencionaba algo a cualquiera de ellos, Meiling lo pagaría.

Ahora le tocaba entrar al juego como víctima, Sying trataría de controlarlo en cualquier momento y tendría que callar el plan de su tutor.

Jadeó y abrió los ojos, estaba sudando, sintió un movimiento en los brazos y bajó la mirada, Meiling estaba acurrucada en su pecho y él la abrazaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló aire con lentitud, apretó más a Meiling a su cuerpo tratando de asegurarse de que estaba ahí sin ningún daño.

Solo una vez había sentido el inmenso miedo que ahora lo abarcaba, aquella vez terminó con la vida de su familia.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Meiling, ella dijo algo inentendible pero no despertó.

Tendría que usar todo su entrenamiento para proteger a Meiling.

Se estremeció y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sying lo había bloqueado...

* * *

Escuchaba gritos en su cabeza, muchos gritos.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y llevó una mano a su frente, sus lentes habían quedado en una mesa junto al sillón, bajó la mano hasta llegar a sus ojos y presionó con su pulgar e índice.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

—¡Eriol! —resonó en su mente.

Esa voz, la podría identificar en cualquier lado a pesar de todo.

Más gritos, cosas estallando, un ardor se expandió sobre su piel.

—No —gimió.

Sintió a Tomoyo moverse, había estado con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Escuchó una fuerte explosión, sintió a sus guardianes desaparecer.

—Eriol. —Tomoyo lo llamó.

Abrió los ojos y la observó, los gritos en su cabeza disminuyeron, detrás de ella observó una sombra moverse y se incorporó, Tomoyo lo veía con desconcierto.

 _«Una vida por otra, Clow»_

Un brillo detrás de Tomoyo se vio, era su celular, sin perder un momento se levantó para agarrarlo, una imagen desde un número desconocido le había llegado.

Al abrirla sintió el estómago caer a sus pies... Era la casa en Inglaterra, dónde habían vivido Kaho con sus guardianes.

Estaba en llamas.

* * *

Jadeó con sorpresa y llevó una mano hasta su pecho.

Dolor como ninguno otro, sentía que lo estaban quemando por dentro, que le estaban arrancando las entrañas.

Gimió por el dolor, trató de moverse pero sus músculos se habían puesto tan tensos que no los podía controlar.

Su corazón latía con una velocidad descomunal, su respiración era ajetreada, sentía que los pulmones le iban a estallar.

Arqueó la espalda al sentir otra fuerte punzada de dolor, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Un grito lleno de agonía escapó de sus labios, sintió unas manos en sus brazos, luego en sus mejillas, él se arqueó de nuevo y empuñó las manos con fuerza, el dolor era intolerable.

Una voz lo llamaba a lo lejos, logró mover su cuerpo de lado, sentía un vacío consumirlo, su cuerpo ardía y sentía como si sus huesos se estuvieran quebrando al mismo tiempo.

Otro grito escapó de sus labios.

—¡ _Shield_! —escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Se esconde detrás de Josh* ¡Fue su culpa! Me dijo que si iba a juntar a las parejas también juntaría las consecuencias :'(

No nos odien... Mucho ^^'


	22. Chapter 22

Buenos dias!

Aquí estoy cumpliendo antes de llegar y caer rendido, el turno nocturno me mata.

Sabemos que nos tardamos mucho y para ser sincero, en este capitulo no participe, el trabajo me lo impidió, pero Liz por fin salió del bloqueo.

Notarán que está capítulo está fuertemente influenciado por cierto capítulo que nadie supera.

La próxima actualización esta casi lista pero no damos fechas porque luego la vida pasa.

Disfruten!

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Yukito arqueó una ceja en ademán de confusión, podía escuchar dos voces alegando del otro lado de la puerta.

Touya estaba sentado en la sala, bajó el volúmen de la TV y también miró extrañado la entrada de su hogar.

Antes de que pudiera articular algo alas aparecieron detrás de Yukito y lo envolvieron, a los segundos Yue veía con dureza la puerta.

Se acercó a abrir pero esta dio un azotón en la pared de un momento a otro.

—Por favor.

Ambos vieron un cuerpo ser casi empujado al departamento, cabello negro se movía de lado a lado.

—No, sabes que fue premeditado, vas a exponerte y caer en su trampa. —Una voz femenina alegó con desesperación.

Yue miró la escena frente a él con cierto asombro, Touya definitivamente apagó la TV.

—Debo ir, tal vez pueda hacer algo. —La otra persona insistió.

—Sabes que no es cierto, ¿Por qué mandar la imagen? Sabe que vas a actuar, quiere que vayas, por favor no lo hagas.

Yue aclaró su garganta captando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

Ojos amatistas y azules se fijaron en él.

—Necesito que la cuides, si algo pasa... —dijo Eriol con desesperación mientras trataba de nuevo de adentrarla más al lugar.

—No, no me quedaré aquí mientras tú vas hasta Londres a entregarte en bandeja de plata —insistió Tomoyo tomándolo de los brazos.

Touya no se podía levantar del sillón, órdenes del doctor... Y Yue que había amenazado con amarrarlo si siquiera lo intentaba.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó a ambos.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron.

—A salvo, debo hacer esto.

Tomoyo movió su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Es una trampa, ¿cómo puedes pretender que no lo sabes? Quiere que vayas.

Eriol vio de nuevo a su antiguo guardián.

—Yue...

El mencionado arqueó una ceja, jamás, en toda su existencia, había visto a Clow tan desesperado.

—¡Eriol! Piénsalo, por favor, es obvio que te quiere lejos del continente —insistió ella con desesperación.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió el guardián.

—Sying atacó a los de Londres, no puedo sentir a ninguno de los guardianes.

Touya se sentó más derecho.

—¿Kaho?

Eriol desvió la mirada y vio de nuevo a Tomoyo.

 _«Una vida por otra»_

Yue frunció el ceño, se preguntaba porqué no había acudido a su ama y el chico Li.

—Tomoyo, debo ir —susurró Eriol.

Ella intentó alegar de nuevo pero su celular los interrumpió, él la miró una vez más antes de sacarlo y ver quién era.

Casi se sintió aliviado al ver que era Syaoran.

—Di...

—¡Eriol! Debes venir, no sé... _Void_... No puedo sostener más el escudo, lo estaba matando y yo... —Sakura hablaba entre sollozos y se escuchaba desesperada.

De pronto Eriol se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no sabía a dónde acudir.

* * *

La vida está llena de momentos que definen quienes somos, cada decisión nos lleva a un lugar donde nuestra personalidad es definida.

 _«¡Sakura!»_

Su propia voz retumbaba en su cabeza, ese nombre, la desesperación que ese grito emanaba.

Todos los que lo conocían sabían que él no llamaba a cualquier persona por su nombre, menos a tan corta edad.

Hasta ese momento, solo a Meiling la llamaba de tal manera.

 _«¡Sakura!»_

Desesperación, ansiedad, miedo, frustración; todo en tan solo un grito de su yo de once años.

Imágenes sin diálogos, sonrisas de ella, sonrisas cómplices de Tomoyo, Eriol susurrando algo mientras pasaba detrás de él.

 _«Siempre serás la persona más importante para mí»_

La confesión de ella que le causó confusión y dolor... Añoranza y tristeza.

Se veía a sí mismo parado en la torre, una esfera negra rodeándolo y él moviendo la boca pero sin poder escuchar lo que decía.

Y entonces ella apareció frente a él, sus ojos negros y vacíos, su expresión de eterna tristeza.

—Lo tuve que hacer —dijo ella.

—¿Qué sigue? —Se escuchó preguntar.

—Eso lo decides tú, puedes forzarlo, terminar con los huecos.

Syaoran la vio extrañado mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

—Cada que lo forces dolerá, es el precio por recordar.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó con dureza.

 _Void_ fijó los ojos en él.

—El trato cambiará.

Syaoran empuñó las manos a su lado.

—¿Estará bien?

 _Void_ bajó la mirada de nuevo y estiró la mano.

—Las cartas volverán, en ti queda la decisión de lo que vendrá.

Syaoran la vio con escepticismo, ella lo miró expectante.

—Llegado el momento, será tu existencia o la de ella.

Syaoran sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones, la vio con miedo.

—No, ella, no...

Notó que _Void_ iba a decir algo pero de pronto una profunda oscuridad los rodeó, la carta miró a su alrededor con algo como enojo.

Una risa resonó y Syaoran sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

Una silueta iluminada por luz morada apareció entre ellos, miró a _Void_ con desdén y tras tronar los dedos, la carta desapareció.

Syaoran empuñó las manos, pensó en aparecer su espada pero no sabía si en ese lugar su magia serviría.

La silueta pareció girar, ojos azules rodeados de un halo de luz morada lo miraron con burla.

—Tú la llevarás ante mí —dijo con emoción.

Syaoran empuñó aún más sus manos.

—Nunca.

Sying rio y levantó la mano de golpe, una luz morada salió de ella y voló a gran velocidad a Syaoran.

Él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de actuar, sintió como algo se adentró en su pecho con tanta fuerza que se sintió caer de espaldas.

La risa resonó en sus oídos mientras perdía la conciencia.

* * *

Meiling giró en su cama y bufó, había despertado para encontrar una nota de Lien donde casi le ordenaba no salir del departamento.

Y por lo normal no hubiera hecho caso, pero después de lo que pasó el día anterior, decidió que si Lien le pedía algo era por una muy buena razón.

Como ese asunto de alejarse de él.

No lamentaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, no podía, en algún momento Lien se convirtió en algo más.

Más que su maestro, más que su secreto... Incluso más que una relación prohibida.

¿Acaso Lien era su primer novio?

No sé lo había pedido de manera común, pero el _"nos vamos a meter en un millón de problemas"_ casi se lo había implicado.

Suspiró y tomó su celular, odiaba no poder hablar con nadie sobre ese tema.

No solo era por el asunto maestro/alumna, estaba el pequeñísimo detalle de que Lien trabaja... O trabajaba para Sying.

Además, era demasiado temprano para marcarle a cualquiera de sus amigas.

 _«Tal vez Tomoyo me entienda»_ trató de asegurarse.

Aunque, si esa relación con Eriol avanzaba, la iba a poner en una extraña situación.

 _«Mejor no»_ pensó suspirando de nuevo y apagando la pantalla de su celular.

Lo dejó en su pecho y miró a la ventana.

Tenía curiosidad por saber qué había pasado entre Lien y Sying, sobre todo cual iba a ser el rumbo que su maestro/novio tomaría.

Sintió su celular vibrar y encontró un mensaje de Lien.

 _"No salgas, en serio, pase lo que pase quédate ahí"_

Arqueó una ceja y se sentó en la cama, leyó una vez más el mensaje y luego miró a su alrededor como esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

Tal vez no tenía magia ni podía sentir presencias, pero estaba casi cien por ciento segura que Lien había dejado algún tipo de protección alrededor del departamento.

No sabía si sentirse emocionada... O temerosa.

* * *

Murmullos, una voz que parecía ahogarse por momentos entre sollozos, palabras en un tono de lástima.

—Sakura, dijimos...

—Y por eso te lo estoy pidiendo, _Shield_ no resistirá más y puedo sentirla presionando, quiere...

—Mi protección también tiene un límite...

—Lo resolveré, tengo un plan... Ya lo pensé

—¿De nuevo con eso? Sakura, Sying no está jugando...

—¡Ya lo sé!

Silencio, uno que hizo que el ambiente pesará aún más...

—Eriol, debemos confiar en Sakura, Sying quiere las cartas, no sabe lo que implica cambiar a _Void_ , puede que resulte...

—¿Y si no lo hace?

Otro silencio.

Se trató de mover pero inmediatamente sus músculos se tensaron y un intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo, empuñó las manos.

—Syaoran. —Sintió manos tibias en sus mejillas—. Lo detendré, lo prometo.

Él quiso debatirla, decirle que no la dejaría arriesgarse, pero su garganta parecía haberse cerrado.

—Eriol —rogó Sakura.

Escuchó un profundo suspiro.

—No sé cuánto dure.

—Lo que sea es bueno, nos turnaremos hasta que _Void_...

 _«No, yo me alejaré, no te tomará»_ pensó con desesperación tratando de incorporarse de nuevo pero las mismas manos se lo impidieron.

Otro suspiro, sintió la magia de Clow, hubo un cambio a su alrededor, la magia de Sakura y de Eriol eran muy diferentes, la de la primera era cálida y lo hacía sentir... Importante.

—Gracias —escuchó antes de que el cansancio lo venciera una vez más.

* * *

Lien miraba la casa frente a él mientras debatía consigo mismo el entrar o no, había demasiadas cosas dentro de ese lugar que no quería dejar.

Pero estaba seguro que Sying actuaría en su contra.

Suspiró frustrado y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo, apoyó su pie sobre la cornisa de la barda y se impulsó hacia arriba.

Se aseguró de tener su aura escondida, aunque si Sying quisiera lo podría encontrar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se preguntó si el bloqueo determinaba que ya no usaría sus poderes.

Bufó con enojo al caer del otro lado, sacudió sus jeans y caminó hacia lo que era la ventana de se recámara.

Antes de abrirla se concentró para asegurarse que su tutor no estaba cerca, algo muy complicado tomando en cuenta que lo había bloqueado.

Suspiró con enojo, nada, no podía sentir la presencia, ni la magia, se tendría que arriesgar.

 _«Toma lo importante, el álbum, tu tarjeta y sal»_ pensó abriendo con cuidado la ventana.

Asomó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, todo estaba justo como lo había dejado, brincó y entró a su recámara, afortunadamente sabía dónde estaban sus cosas.

Se dirigió a su clóset y sacó de la parte de arriba un álbum de fotos, luego se dirigió a su cómoda y sacó de hasta abajo la tarjeta dónde estaban todos sus ahorros y su herencia, pensó unos momentos antes de sacar un tablero con un símbolo del Ying Yang en medio, varias lunas alrededor y los símbolos chinos que representaban los elementos.

—Crees que me sorprendió tu cambio. —Escuchó detrás de él.

Frunció el ceño y lentamente se giró, Sying estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, lo veía con desdén y lo más increíble, estaba en su forma normal.

Ojos azules, cabello negro, de su estatura.

Sying rara vez se le mostraba como su verdadero yo, siempre usaba esa ilusión que lo mostraba de más edad.

—Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué no me destruiste? —preguntó Lien empuñando una mano.

Sying rio con ironía.

—Por que eras útil —contestó entrando a la habitación y mirando alrededor—. Mis poderes necesitaban tu reserva.

Lien cerró los ojos y trató de contener sus sentimientos, si se le salía de control su magia solo iba a terminar agotado.

—Además que tortura más grande para los Li, saber que una de su sangre está enredada con...

—No la metas —espetó.

Sying volvió a reír y se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos.

—¿Crees que el pequeño lobo te dejará estar con ella? Apenas sepan quién eres...

—No soy como tú —gritó Lien.

Sying lo miró fijamente, levantó su mano y tronó los dedos, todo su entorno cambió, estaban en una casa de estilo inglés.

Lien dio pasos atrás, miró a su alrededor con pánico.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó en un susurro Sying.

Lien comenzó a sentir el mismo miedo, iba a tener un ataque de pánico, giró sobre sí mismo buscando una manera de detener el recuerdo.

—Si quieres recordamos juntos, tú adentro...

—No —susurró.

—Tus padres y tu hermano...

—Basta...

—El fuego...

—¡No! —gritó.

Sintió su magia explotar dentro de él, llamas azules crecieron y lo rodearon, Lien cayó de frente y puso las manos en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad, cerró los ojos con fuerza, los gritos en su cabeza se intensificaron.

—La vas a destruir —escuchó.

Lien sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba retomar el control.

—Destruyes todo lo que amas.

—No, a ella no.

Sying rio y el fuego se intensificó, Lien sintió la maldad rodearlo, el odio, el sentimiento de venganza, todo lo que lo llevó a Japón en primer lugar.

Luego la vio, sus ojos carmesí lo vieron con miedo mientras daba pasos atrás para alejarse de él, puso sus manos frente a ella antes de que fuego la consumiera.

—¡No! —gritó.

La tierra bajo sus manos tembló, sintió mucho frío y su magia se salió de control, escuchó un jadeo antes de que sintiera el cambio en el ambiente, todo se había quedado en silencio.

Respiró varias veces antes de abrir los ojos, estaba de regreso en su habitación, todo estaba congelado, se impulsó hacia atrás y quedó arrodillado, su respiración salía como vapor.

Se levantó con dificultad, Sying no estaba por ningún lado.

Podía sentir sus latidos en su sien, sabía que su magia había explotado de nuevo, pero ahora de una manera que no causó daños.

Miró el espejo frente a él, palabras comenzaron a aparecer.

 _"No puedes escapar de tu origen"_

Tragó saliva y se giró para salir rápidamente por la ventana.

—Tal vez no, pero no seré como tú —espetó antes de cerrar la ventana con fuerza.

* * *

Syaoran veía la casa frente a él con una expresión neutra, cuando despertó se encontró solo en la sala y no dudó un segundo en salir de ahí.

Las palabras de _Void_ daban vueltas en su cabeza, no dejaría que ella diera su existencia, necesitaban las cartas de vuelta, sí, pero el precio a pagar era demasiado alto.

Debía haber otra manera de recuperarlas sin arriesgarla.

Empuñó la mano sintiendo la presión en su pecho, sabía que se estaba acercando a ese punto donde _Void_ cambiaría el trato, lo podía sentir, lo que la dueña de las cartas le causaba se estaba saliendo de control.

Empezaba a sospechar cual había sido el precio a pagar por sellar la carta, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

Suspiró y se giró para comenzar a alejarse, sentía que sus manos temblaban y trató de controlarse, el vacío en su interior amenazaba con tragarlo y desatar el caos.

Inconcientemente puso la mano sobre su pecho y frotó un poco, sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, un escalofrío lo recorrió y antes de detenerse a pensar comenzó a correr.

Su respiración se hizo ajetreada y su pecho le comenzó a doler pero nada de eso le importó, sentía que necesitaba ocuparse, agotar su cuerpo... Si no lo hacía algo tomaría control de él.

* * *

Sakura soltó un grito de frustración y azotó un pie en la tierra, jadeó varias veces antes de incorporarse, ojos azules la veían con aprehensión.

—Lo estás forzando —dijo Eriol.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de retomar el aliento.

—No es mi intención hacerlo, cada que expando mi aura siento mil cosas alrededor, no encuentro un punto medio —alegó entre jadeos.

Eriol desapareció su báculo y caminó a ella, se detuvo a unos pasos y le pidió ambas manos.

—Tu magia debe ser parte de ti, le tienes miedo y la estás forzando a alejarse, expander tu aura es conectarte con tu alrededor. —Acomodó sus manos de manera vertical—. Puedes encontrar a las cartas, pero si sigues odiando tu magia solo terminarás por empujar a las quedan a él —susurró.

Sakura miró al suelo con culpa, era verdad, desde lo que pasó con Syaoran, el verlo casi morir frente a ella la había llenado de cierto resentimiento hacia todo.

Comenzó a sentirse culpable pues aquél día _Void_ debió tomar sus sentimientos y no los de él, de hecho empezó a pensar que jamás se debieron cruzar en el camino.

Y cada día que entrenaba con Eriol le costaba más y más manejar las cartas que le quedaban.

Afortunadamente Syaoran había puesto distancia entre ellos, una muy dolorosa, pero que era necesaria.

Pasaron tres días turnándose la protección hasta que _Void_ finalmente dejó de intentar atacarlo, eso se lo atribuyeron a la distancia que creció a pasos agigantados.

—De nuevo —indicó Eriol.

Ella suspiró y cerró de nuevo los ojos, trató de expander su magia en vez de forzarla a alejarse, se concentró, trató de evocar el cariño que le tenía a las cartas cuando era niña.

Comenzó a sentir a la gente, animales, árboles; voces inentendibles aparecieron en su mente, trató de sentirse en paz.

Entonces lo sintió, una magia oscura, destellos de su magia.

—¡ _Arrow_! —gritó.

La carta se materializó y se elevó sobre ellos, lanzó varias flechas a lo lejos.

Eriol de igual manera formó su báculo y lanzó varias llamas.

Ambos sintieron como Sying expandía su magia para protegerse.

—¡ _Fly_! —Alas crecieron en su espalda y voló en dirección a dónde aún podía sentir esa magia, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Eriol la llamó.

Aterrizó en el parque de diversiones, el sol se estaba poniendo, empuñó con fuerza su báculo y observó su entorno, no había gente.

Caminó un poco hasta donde aún podía sentir la magia, repasó las cartas que le quedaban y con cuáles podría atacar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde la estaban llevando sus pies se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia arriba, la torre del reloj.

Escuchó esa risa inconfundible y sintió una carta ser tomada.

—¡No! —gritó antes de que todo a su alrededor se transformara, dio pasos hacia atrás pero se detuvo al sentir un vacío, se giró y notó que estaba en la torre, dos enormes huecos la habían atrapado en las escaleras.

Estaba por revivir el peor día de su vida.

* * *

Eriol llegó jadeando hasta el parque, podía sentir la magia oscura a su alrededor, el sol ya se había puesto y todo estaba oscuro.

—¡Sakura! —gritó caminando entre los juegos.

Podía sentir su presencia, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Se adentró más hasta que llegó a la torre del reloj, frunció el ceño, la magia se sentía con más fuerza en esa zona, al entrar al lugar miró a su alrededor poniendo atención a su entorno, no se escuchaba o veía algo, pero la magia vibraba.

Pensó en subir las escaleras pero notó una sombra moverse, parecía estar palpando la pared.

Finalmente un rayo de luz proveniente de la luna iluminó su cabello castaño.

—¿Syaoran?

Ojos ambarinos se fijaron en él antes de regresar a palpar la pared.

—Parece estar entre las paredes —murmuró.

Eriol tocó la pared y se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

— _Through_... —murmuró Syaoran.

Pero Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

—No, parece que es _Return_.

Syaoran lo vio con sorpresa mientras Eriol comenzaba a entender porqué estaban ahí.

—La regresó al día que selló a _Void_.

Syaoran bajó la mirada y empuñó la mano, entrecerró los ojos.

—Hay que detenerlo —dijo temiendo por Sakura, recordaba que ninguno había sido el mismo desde aquél día y seguro Sying sabía la razón y por eso la había llevado.

— _Return_ absorbe mucha magia, ni Clow la podía sostener por tanto tiempo, debe de estar usando...

—El árbol de cerezo —Lo interrumpió Syaoran—. Cuando Sakura regresó a ver al mago Clow, uso el árbol.

Eriol supo qué hacer.

—Lo iré a detener, en cuanto sientas la magia debilitarse entras por ella.

Syaoran asintió apareciendo su espada y Eriol salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Sakura vio le escena desarrollarse frente a sus ojos una y otra vez, ella declarando su amor, él viéndola con cierta culpa diciendo que no sentía lo mismo.

Podía evocar esos sentimientos con facilidad, el nudo en su garganta, el doloroso y tortuoso tirón en su corazón, sentir como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto.

Se encontraba del otro lado de la torre sobre sus rodillas, lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

 _«Me volveré a enamorar de ti» Void_ tomando todo lo que él era.

Trató de ahogar un sollozo, ¡debió ser ella!

La escena siempre empezaba igual, con la esfera rodeándolo, era como si Sying se quisiera asegurar de que entendiera que fue su culpa por no tener la magia necesaria... Por no ser fuerte.

—Basta, por favor —rogó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho e inclinándose hacia adelante, su cuerpo se estremecía por las lágrimas.

Se sentía una completa inútil.

* * *

Meiling y Tomoyo veían a lo lejos con preocupación, estaban en un balcón en la mansión de la chica de ojos amatistas.

Cada que Sakura y Eriol salían a practicar, un escudo se quedaba rodeando la casa... Cortesía de Eriol.

En aquél momento podían ver nubes oscuras sobre Tomoeda, se alcanzaban a vislumbrar rayos.

—Dudo que sea el clima —susurró Meiling tratando de contener las ganas de mandarle un mensaje a Lien para saber dónde estaba.

Desde aquél día habían retomado su rutina de verse a escondidas, pero su relación había dado un giro, pasaban tiempo conversando y tratando de conocerse más, aunque él no daba mucha información sobre su pasado.

Tomoyo tenía sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella y las apretaba de vez en cuando, su mejor amiga, su novio...

Meiling y Sakura la habían visto como si estuviera loca cuando se animó a contarles lo que había pasado aquél día en casa de Eriol.

Y no porque la creyeran incapaz de entrar en una relación, más bien por quién era su pareja.

—No sé si felicidades sea la palabra correcta. —Meiling había comentado.

Tomoyo no se lo tono a mal, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era un poco irresponsable estar en una relación, pero, lo que Eriol la hacía sentir... Era indescriptible.

—Tal vez deberías distraerte —murmuró la chica a su lado.

Tomoyo suspiró, y bajó la mirada.

—Estoy bien, sé que ellos estarán bien —Trató de asegurarle, levantó la vista y le dio una sonrisa—. Acabé el vestuario de la primaria, te quiero enseñar el del protagonista.

Meiling asintió y ambas entraron a la casa.

—Espera en mi recámara, voy al estudio —dijo Tomoyo.

La chica de ojos carmesí se encaminó al lugar y Tomoyo se dirigió a su estudio.

Abrió la puerta y entró, trató de prender la luz pero nada sucedió, frunció el ceño antes de volver a intentarlo.

Dudó un poco, pero trató de asegurarse de que la protección de Eriol estaba puesta así que dejó la puerta abierta y se dirigió al maniquí que tenía el traje.

Estaba por quitarlo cuando la puerta detrás de ella se cerró con un fuerte azotón, ella brincó y se giró, todo se hizo extremadamente oscuro, ni siquiera podía vislumbrar las siluetas de lo que la rodeaba.

—El nuevo juguete. —Escuchó a su izquierda.

Tomoyo dio un paso atrás pero chocó con el maniquí, este cayó y ella se tropezó.

Giró para tratar de encontrar la puerta pero una risa resonó a su alrededor.

Entonces un halo de luz morada rodeó una silueta, sabía quién era.

Sus ojos se veían de un intenso color azul, tan parecido al de Eriol pero lleno de frialdad y odio.

—Clow destrozó vidas.

Tomoyo lo vio impasible, no le temía, más bien sentía miedo de lo que le podría hacer a sus seres queridos.

Escuchó como tronó los dedos, imágenes comenzaron a aparecer frente a ella, pudo ver una Sakura y un Syaoran de la misma edad que sus amigos pero estos vestían de una manera extraña, él con una capa verde y ella con ropa de una aparente princesa.

Luego vio como otro Syaoran atravesaba con una espada a su amiga, ella desapareciendo en miles de pétalos, él gritando de agonía.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar llevar ambas manos a la boca.

Sus amigos separados por un vidrio, Syaoran tratando de romperlo mientras alas salían de la espalda de Sakura para llevarla lejos.

Luego vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro sobre un sillón.

—Por ella.

Tomoyo lo vio con sorpresa, Sying sonrío con maldad antes de mostrarle a Eriol tomando con ternura la mano de Kaho, ellos besándose, sonrisas cómplices.

Era demasiado, Tomoyo desvió la mirada.

—Hubiera dado su vida por ella, lo sabes.

Tomoyo dejó escapar lentamente aire por la boca, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Y no soportas que yo lo ame a pesar de saber que me puede destruir.

Sying frunció el ceño y empuñó su mano, ojos amatistas lo vieron con cierta lástima.

—Eso es el amor, lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas, sabiendo que tal vez pierdas todo en el camino. —Suspiró—. Por eso no vas a ganar, porque no entiendes lo que el amor es capaz de lograr.

Sying la vio con un odio intenso, se impulsó hacia ella quedando a medio paso, se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos antes de que explotara y pétalos color negro la rodearan.

Tomoyo respiró con dificultad, cuando los pétalos desaparecieron la luz de su estudio finalmente encendió y la deslumbró, podía sentir su cuerpo temblando, cuando estuvo segura de que se encontraba sola puso ambas manos en su rostro y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Admitir amar a alguien después de ver lo que era capaz de hacer por otras, había sido la peor tortura.

* * *

Eriol llegó al santuario, apareció su báculo y se adentró para encontrar el árbol de cerezo.

Nunca se imaginó lo que vería.

Ahí estaba el enorme árbol, pero no era el que conocía, hilos de luz morada lo rodeaban, sus pétalos eran de color negro, podía sentir la magia oscura en todo el ambiente.

Decidió no perder más tiempo, lanzó su magia hacia el árbol pero este inmediatamente rechazó su ataque, se tuvo que hacer a un lado para no ser afectado.

Frunció el ceño, tendría que poner toda su magia en el ataque, se concentró, su círculo de magia apareció bajo sus pies y emanó una fuerte luz amarilla, una vez más atacó el árbol, sintió como su magia era rechazada pero presionó más.

De pronto sintió otra magia, esa que por lo normal se mezclaba con Sying, se preparó para defenderse pero con sorpresa notó que la magia habia sido dirigida al árbol.

Ambos poderes presionaron sobre el árbol hasta que escucharon un estruendoso ruido, grietas aparecieron sobre el tronco y fuego comenzó a salir de él.

Eriol vio con sorpresa como el árbol se partía en cuatro y los pétalos salían disparados hacia todos lados.

* * *

Sakura sintió y escuchó como algo atravesaba el aire detrás de ella, se abrazó más fuerte y trató de controlar los sollozos.

De pronto sintió dos brazos rodearla y atraerla.

—Lo siento Sakura. —El aire que soltó por medio de un suspiro la hizo estremecer, sus brazos la abrazaron aún con más fuerza—. No sabes cómo lo siento —susurró con la voz quebrada.

Syaoran sentía esa dolorosa presión en su pecho pero decidió soportarlo, puso su cabeza junto a la de Sakura, la estaba abrazando desde atrás.

—Perdóname —dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada mientras la chica en sus brazos se desmoronaba.

* * *

Comenzamos a hilar todo, nos acercamos al final, el proximo capitulo viene cargado de escenas... Bueno ya verán, espero no tardemos.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Sorpresa! A falta de SS en el anime y a punto de sufrir con lo que viene en el manga, mejor adelantamos la publicación de este capítulo.

 **Primero cosa, es musical, necesitan la canción "Aún te amo" de Coda.**

Segunda cosa, en respuesta a un Review donde dijeron que Sakura era muy débil, etc. Ya quisieramos ver a alguien, tener los problemas y responsabilidades que ella tiene, y no quebrarse por momentos, Sakura es humana, nosotros nunca ponemos a los personajes como dioses perfectos sin fallas.

Tercera cosa, esta vez Liz hizo algo diferente, no es muy fuerte, pero, bueno, ya verán.

Esperamos les guste.

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Syaoran sintió como todo su entorno cambió poco a poco, estaban en la torre del reloj pero ya no dentro de _Return_.

—Vamos, te sacaré de aquí —susurró poniendo ambas manos en los codos de Sakura y levantándola con él.

Ella parecía tambalearse, se sentía débil y con mucho sueño, Syaoran la tuvo que sostener con fuerza cuando sus piernas se doblaron.

—¡Ey! ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Sakura quiso responder pero no pudo, cerró los ojos cuando todo se movió de lado, empuñó sin querer la playera de Syaoran tratando de no caer.

—No sé, tengo sueño —murmuró.

Él la vio con preocupación, sospechaba que las cartas se llevaban una parte de su magia cada que se revelaban, pero hasta ese momento, no había encontrado alguna señal.

—Te llevaré con Eriol, él...

—Syaoran. —Se vieron a los ojos por unos momentos—. Te amo —susurró antes de que su cuerpo se diera por vencido.

Él sintió un fuerte tirón en su corazón, luego sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse a tal grado que le costó respirar.

Cargó a la chica de ojos esmeraldas y la observó con detenimiento, la presión en su pecho se intensificó, exhaló aire con lentitud y cerró los ojos.

 _«Quiero... Yo quiero...»_

Sintió una presencia detrás de él, se giró pero dio una pasó atrás, no podía usar su magia con la chica en sus brazos.

Una silueta blanca apareció, poco a poco el halo de luz se fue intensificando hasta que _Void_ hizo acto de presencia.

—No, no te la llevarás —dijo girando medio cuerpo como tratando de protegerla.

 _Void_ lo miró con tristeza.

—No quiero hacerlo —alegó.

Syaoran la vio con dureza, _Void_ extendió su mano y él se tenso, pensó que los atacaría pero ella solo produjo una luz blanca.

—Vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

Syaoran presionó a Sakura a su cuerpo, no le tenía confianza a la carta, sobre todo porque estaba ayudando a Sying.

—¿Cuál?

—Cuando llegue el momento, cuando rompas el trato...

—No lo romperé, ni siquiera sé cuál fue —espetó.

—Lo presientes —susurró ella fijando la mirada en la que aún consideraba su ama.

Syaoran también observó a la chica en sus brazos, sí, lo sospechaba, pero no quería admitirlo, sería un punto de quiebre para ambos.

—Cuando rompa el trato —la instó a continuar.

—Me liberaré, las cartas que aún existen se dispersarán, sin embargo, cuando ella me selle, tomaré tu existencia y las cartas volverán.

Syaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, a eso iban a llegar, al final, era uno u otro.

 _Void_ puso la mano boca arriba, esperando su decisión y acercándose a ellos.

—Lo que decidas es lo que respetaré.

Él hizo la cabeza a un lado, miró de nuevo a Sakura, tan frágil, pero a la vez con una fuerza interior que la impulsaba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, a resolver los problemas tratando de no afectar a nadie más; la carta frente a él lo miraba con una inmensa tristeza y culpa.

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo detenidamente, extendió un poco su mano y tomó la de _Void_ sellando un pacto.

—Mientras más te acerques, más dolerá, pero al final recordarás. —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la carta desapareciera dejándolo con un vacío en su interior.

* * *

Eriol trató de localizar a Syaoran pero su teléfono estaba apagado, aún así podía sentir todo en su lugar no había magia oscura ni destellos de Sying.

Llegó a casa de Tomoyo dónde encontró a la chica de ojos amatistas y a la prima de Syaoran hablando en la banqueta.

—¿Qué hacen afuera? —preguntó acercándose.

Notó que Tomoyo se tensó pero inmediatamente se compuso, frunció el ceño.

—Ya me iba, Xiao Lang no contesta mis llamadas y estoy preocupada, tal vez está en el departamento —contestó Meiling viendo con incertidumbre a Tomoyo.

La mencionada suspiró pero evitó mirar a Eriol.

—Mi padre está en la casa —murmuró.

Eriol entendió porqué estaban afuera, cada que el padre de Tomoyo se presentaba en la casa, era para discutir y tratar de convencerla de irse a América con él.

Esa era la razón por la que muchas veces Tomoyo estaba en la casa de él.

—Vamos, te acompañaremos —dijo Eriol.

Meiling asintió pero miró una vez más a Tomoyo, no entendía porqué le había pedido que no mencionara que la encontró hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó en un susurro Tomoyo caminando junto a Meiling.

—Está con Syaoran, puedo sentir ambas auras, están bien pero él no quiere que los ubique.

Meiling sonrió, a pesar de todo, su primo no había soportado la distancia entre ellos.

—Supongo que merecen unos momentos a solas, Dios sabe que Xiao Lang se ha esforzado mucho por mantener su distancia.

—Sigue sin recordar —comentó Eriol.

Meiling asintió.

—Pero el corazón es caprichoso.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio ante tal declaración, cada uno pensado en la situación que tenían en frente.

Tomoyo entrelazó sus manos frente a ella y Eriol no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, había aprendido que cada que hacía eso es porque había algo que la preocupaba.

Y tenía el presentimiento de que no tenía nada que ver con Sakura y Syaoran.

* * *

No podía dejar de admirar a la chica en su cama, se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre el colchón a un lado de ella.

Llevó la mano hasta su cabello y enredó una de las puntas en su dedo, al principio no había notado el color rosa, pero ahora, no entendía qué la había llevado a hacer un acto tan... No ella.

Pero, tantos años separados los había cambiado a los dos, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera regresado a Hong Kong... Si hubiera regresado sus sentimientos.

Suspiró sintiendo la presión en su pecho, puso la mano en su mejilla y la acarició con ternura.

 _«Mientras más te acerques, más dolerá, pero al final recordarás»_

—Estoy listo —susurró.

Sabía qué implicaba ahondar en lo que su corazón le gritaba, pero no tenía miedo.

Se acercó y depositó un beso sobre su frente luego miró el reloj junto a su cama.

La cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

* * *

Después de dejar a Meiling; Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron a su casa, ninguno decía nada y él se empezaba a sentir afanoso.

Cuando entraron notó que Tomoyo estaba más tensa y ansiosa, de hecho, se quedó parada en medio del pasillo mientras él se dirigía a la cocina para preparar té.

Volteó y la miró, ella observaba el lugar como si jamás lo hubiera visto antes.

—¿Estás bien? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella no dijo nada, evitaba su mirada a toda costa, finalmente asintió y sus miradas se cruzaron, hasta ese momento, Eriol notó la tristeza que emanaban sus orbes amatistas.

—Tomoyo —dijo acercándose a ella, pero la chica dio un paso atrás, parecía que no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él y eso le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

—No pasa nada, debería regresar a mi hogar —murmuró ella girándose para tratar de salir, de pronto sentía que se asfixiaba, no podía confrontarlo.

—Espera —insistió él, tratando de alcanzarla.

Pero ella no se detuvo, casi corrió a la puerta, al abrirla sintió como una fuerza sobrenatural la volvió a cerrar. Volteó y notó que Eriol tenía la mano levantada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, él finalmente notó sus ojos cristalinos, las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar frente a él.

—Por favor —rogó.

Tomoyo le dio la espalda y entrelazó las manos frente a ella, apretaba de tal manera que su piel se tornaba blanca, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía, no creyó que las cosas escalaran a ese nivel.

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros, Eriol la giró lentamente, sus ojos azules la veían con preocupación.

—Tomoyo, mírame —susurró.

Ella apretó más las manos y suspiró, se negó a levantar la cabeza, entonces sintió la calidez de Eriol en sus mejillas, no la obligó a levantar la mirada, solo juntó sus frentes.

—No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué pasa —susurró él.

Tomoyo volvió a suspirar.

—Aunque te diga... No podrías hacerlo, no puedes cambiar el pasado.

Eriol se tensó ante sus palabras, Tomoyo sabía que había sido un golpe un tanto bajo, pero era la verdad, trató de tomar fuerza y finalmente lo miró.

Eriol la veía con tristeza y culpa, parecía estar atando cabos.

—¿Kaho?

Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, se giró dándole la espalda, trató de calmar su acelerado y dolido corazón.

—Vi a Li. —Tragó saliva con pesadez—. Matando a Sakura, los vi separados...

Eriol la giró de nuevo, tenía fruncido el ceño.

—¿Viste?

Ella asintió, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estuvo en la casa, me mostró sus razones, por quién lo hizo... —Su voz se quebró.

—Yuuko —susurró Eriol.

Tomoyo suspiró y lo miró, estaba frunciendo el ceño y veía detrás de ella como tratando de entender algo.

—Debo irme, Eriol.

Él parpadeó y regreso en sí.

—Esta bien —dijo resignado.

Tomoyo asintió y se volteó de nuevo, puso la mano en la manija, inhaló y exhaló lentamente, algo le decía que si salía por esa puerta, todo se derrumbaría entre ellos... Y eso la llenó de dolor.

—No eres Clow —susurró.

Sintió a Eriol alejarse de ella, lo hizo porque de pronto su espalda ya no se sentía cálida.

—Pero me estás culpando...

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. —Se giró para verlo—. No te culpo de nada, yo... No sé cómo... Cómo podrías sentir algo por mí habiendo amado a ambas mujeres con esa intensidad, a ese grado...

—Tomoyo...

—Quiero... Quise creer... Pero... Querías salir corriendo por ella. —Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. Aún sabiendo que era una trampa, no te importó.

Eriol caminó a ella y la tomó por las mejillas, sus miradas se cruzaron, en la de él había una inmensa desesperación.

—No es lo mismo —susurró—. Lo que siento... Esto que me quema por dentro, no es igual a lo que sentía por ella...

Tomoyo puso las manos en sus brazos y bajó la mirada.

—Tengo una obligación con las personas que meto en mi vida y se ven afectadas por los errores de mi pasado. —Necesitaba hacerla entender sus acciones.

—Obligación —repitió ella.

Él cerró los ojos, sabía que sus palabras tal vez la terminarían por alejar, pero prefería eso a que se fuera por lo que se estaba imaginando.

—Clow, cometió muchos errores, demasiados, se hizo de enemigos poderosos y no se quedó a afrontar las consecuencias... Lo que viste, es una de ellas, universos alternos dónde. —Tragó saliva con pesadez—. La tragedia se repite como un círculo vicioso interminable.

Tomoyo lo miró, tenía una expresión de culpa.

—Con Kaho, sabía que terminaría envuelta en todo esto, por eso los guardianes estaban con ella, para actuar en caso de que el problema de las cartas se saliera de control, creí que con eso...

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi obligación era protegerla... Y fallé, ahora tú...

Tomoyo subió las manos hasta su cabello, lo movió hacia un lado, Eriol abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—Si pudo mostrarte eso, a pesar de la protección... Es más fuerte de lo que soy, no hay manera...

Ella lo interrumpió juntando sus labios, la culpa que Eriol cargaba por dentro era abrumadora y amenazaba con tragarlo en cualquiera momento.

—No eres Clow —susurró sobre sus labios.

—Y aún así sus errores me persiguen —murmuró él juntando sus frentes y limpiando con su pulgar el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado sobre su mejilla.

Tomoyo volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ellos, enredó los brazos en su cuello mientras él bajaba las manos hasta su cintura, llegó un momento en que los besos aumentaron de intensidad, eran desesperados, apasionados...

—Tomoyo... —susurró sobre sus labios, ella lo miró a los ojos—. Quiero amarte.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse de una manera descomunal, los orbes azules de Eriol le rogaban por algo, una entrega más allá, tenía miedo de la intensidad con la que la veía.

Amor, esa palabra aún no la lograba entender del todo, ¿qué significaba amar a alguien como Eriol?

Tal y como le había dicho a Sying, en el caso de ellos, era aventarse sin miedos ni prejuicios, sabiendo que se podían destruir pero esperando no hacerlo.

Soltó un ligero suspiro y cerró el espacio que había entre ellos, ahogó los miedos en su cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el momento.

Intentó aferrarse a la idea de que Eriol podía construir un futuro junto a ella.

* * *

Meiling entró al departamento y tras quitarse los zapatos sacó su celular y se encaminó a su recámara.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Syaoran, notó la puerta abierta, no pudo evitar asomarse, la imagen que la recibió casi le partió el corazón.

Sakura se encontraba dormida en la cama de su primo, él estaba sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo recargado en la orilla de la cama, por el ángulo en el que estaba la cama pudo observar con claridad los ojos de Syaoran.

Veía con absoluta adoración a la chica de ojos verdes mientras su mano acomodaba el cabello castaño claro a un lado.

—¿Xiao Lang? —odiaba interrumpir, pero eso no debería estar pasando, se suponía que Syaoran no podía enamorarse, de nuevo, de su amiga.

Él se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, sus mejillas se sonrojaro al notar a su prima en la puerta.

Miró una vez más a Sakura y se levantó.

Tenía los hombros caídos y un aura de tristeza a su alrededor, parecía que cargaba con el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros.

La alcanzó y tras salir, cerró con gentileza la puerta.

—¿Daudouji está con Eriol? —preguntó él.

Meiling asintió, observó a su primo con detenimiento, algo estaba muy mal.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Sakura está bien?

Él asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Está cansada, las cartas le quitan energía cada que se van... Pero, pronto se arreglará.

Meiling lo vio con confusión, Syaoran se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Notó que su primo la observaba mientras bebía el líquido, parecía resignado, eso la llenó de incertidumbre.

—Que encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo —dijo dejando el vaso en la barra que separa la cocina del comedor.

Meiling frunció el ceño, sonaba a que él ya tenía la solución.

—No harás una tontería, ¿verdad?

Syaoran rio un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo me has visto actuar sin pensar?

Meiling se encogió de hombros, las únicas veces que lo había visto actuar por impulsos, era por desesperación a no saber cómo lidiar con Sakura.

—Harías lo que fuera por ella —susurró sin querer.

Syaoran pasó un dedo por el borde del vaso, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Meiling suspiró y se dirigió a su recámara.

—Meiling... —Ella volteó, Syaoran seguía haciendo lo mismo con el vaso—. Espero que quién se gane tu corazón, sepa lo especial que eres.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, Syaoran jamás le había dicho algo así, no supo qué decir.

Finalmente la miró, sus ojos parecían destellar en la oscuridad, Meiling no entendió porqué se lo decía como si quisiera que recordara esas palabras para la eternidad.

Como si se estuviera preparando para partir sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Caricias lentas sobre su piel, la respiración ajetreada, el miedo a lo desconocido.

La desesperación con la que se habían besado en el pasillo terminó por llevarlos a la recámara de Eriol, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cómo llegaron hasta ahí.

Pero sí notaron cuando ella se recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarlo, empuñando su camisa para que no se alejara.

Cada sensación que despertaba con el toque de sus manos era algo nuevo, la llenaba de miedo pero al mismo tiempo de expectativa.

Besó su cuello mientras ella giraba la cabeza para depositar un beso en el costado de su cabeza, empuñaba tan fuerte la camisa que le sorprendía que no la hubiera roto.

Eriol regresó sus labios a los de ella, sus manos jugaban en su cintura, entra la división de la falda y su blusa.

¿En qué momento comenzó a desear que tocara su piel?

Respiraba entre jadeos y suspiros, Eriol la besaba y tocaba de una manera tan sensual que se estremecía una y otra vez.

Sentía que se estaba acercando a un precipicio.

Eriol se alejó de ella, puso ambas manos sobre la cama sosteniendo todo su peso, Tomoyo notó que tenía los primeros tres botones de la camisa abiertos.

¿Cuándo hizo eso?

Ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad, él buscó algo en su expresión, no supo qué.

Tomoyo llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho, aunque le temblaban, empezó a desabotonar uno a uno sin dejar de verlo.

Sintió a Eriol estremecerse cuando su mano hizo contacto con su pecho.

—Tomoyo —susurró con voz grave, parecía que le costaba hablar.

Ella impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba y le dio un ligero beso, terminó de desabotonar la camisa y puso las manos en sus hombros.

Eriol cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con fuerza, la situación no era nueva para él, pero sabía que para Tomoyo sí, así que trató de controlarse, aunque le estaba costando porque cada toque de la chica de ojos amatistas era eléctrico.

Jamás, en toda su existencia, se había sentido igual.

Tomoyo se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, llevó una mano hasta su nuca y jugó con el cabello que encontró ahí.

Eriol bajó su cabeza y la puso a un lado de la de ella, su corazón estaba desbocado.

Tomoyo suspiró cuando el cabello de él le causó cosquillas, giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego sin entender porqué, llevó sus labios hasta su oreja y mordió su lóbulo.

Eriol empuñó las manos, su cuerpo temblaba.

—No hagas eso —pidió.

Tomoyo se sonrojó pero escondió el rostro en el cuello de él.

—Perdón... No creí que...

Eriol sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó, quedó hincado frente a ella, hasta ese momento notó como su cabello estaba esparcido de una manera casi celestial, sobre su almohada.

—No, es sólo que. —Pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo, se quitó los lentes y frotó sus ojos—. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Tomoyo entendió de qué hablaba, honestamente estaba muerta de miedo, la intensidad con la que estaban actuando sumado a usar la palabra "amor" a tan poco tiempo de estar juntos, era irracional.

Pero no tenía otra expresión que describiera lo que sentía, era como si hubiera estado destinada a sentirse así.

Se sentó lentamente, Eriol estuvo a punto de levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

—No lo haré —susurró.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de volver a fusionar sus labios.

* * *

Syaoran no se podía concentrar, sabía que pronto tendrían exámenes y debería estar anotando lo que el maestro indicaba.

Pero, ¿cuál era el chiste? Si después de...

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, Meiling y Sakura llegarían más tarde para que la chica de ojos verdes se repusiera como debía, pero él tuvo que salir del departamento, no soportaba la atmósfera.

—Daidouji, ¿sabes si Sakura está bien? —Escuchó y se tensó.

Levantó un poco la mirada, Shuji veía con preocupación a Tomoyo.

Pero la chica de ojos amatistas le sonrió con gentileza.

—Sí, se sentía un poco mal, pero llega en un rato.

El chico asintió y regresó su mirada al frente donde el profesor parecía distraído.

Syaoran frunció el ceño y regresó a anotar lo que debía.

Al acabar la clase, guardó sus cuadernos y se levantó, notó que Meiling entró al salón y le entregó un papel al profesor, el cual después de leerlo parecía decirle algo a su prima con irritación.

Si Meiling ya estaba ahí...

Salió del salón y la vio recargada sobre una de las paredes, hablaba con Tomoyo, Chiharu y Naoko, parecía estar bien.

Sakura sintió la mirada y volteó por unos momentos, ojos ambarinos la miraron con preocupación antes de asentir y darse la vuelta para ir al gimnasio.

Bajó la mirada un poco antes de sonreírle a Chiharu, la cual le había preguntado si en verdad estaba bien porque se veía pálida.

—Estoy saliendo de un catarro, pero me siento bien —les aseguró.

Tras unos momentos todas se dirigieron al gimnasio, tenían deportes y debían cambiarse el uniforme.

—Oh, olvidé entregarle al maestro mi justificante —dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo se detuvo con ella.

—Si quieres, te acompaño.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No, voy rápido, no quiero que llegues tarde a la clase.

Su amiga miró a las demás que las esperaban en la puerta.

—Esta bien, le diré a la profesora porqué vas tarde.

Sakura asintió y le agradeció, se encaminó de nuevo al salón, no había nadie en los pasillos.

Odiaba estar a solas con el maestro Ikari, pero solo le daría el justificante, escucharía sus palabras humillantes y regresaría a deportes.

Caminó un poco más rápido.

Al llegar al salón, encontró la puerta ligeramente abierta, se dispuso a entrar cuando algo la hizo detenerse de golpe.

—¿Segura qué no pasó más? —escuchó al maestro preguntar en casi un susurro.

—Ya te dije que no, por lo menos no en el departamento —contestó Meiling.

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida, ¿porqué se hablaban sin formalidad?

—No me gusta que me dejes en la ignorancia, estaba preocupado.

Sakura se asomó un poco, el maestro pasaba una mano por la mejilla de su amiga con una ternura que la sorprendió.

Y lo que definitivamente la dejó helada, fue ver a Meiling poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello y ponerse en puntas acercándose.

—Lo lamento, estaba cargando el celular y cuando salimos para la escuela olvidé prenderlo.

Lien suspiró y juntó sus frentes.

—Estaba por preguntarle a tu primo, ¿sabes lo mal que se hubiera visto eso?

Meiling le sonrió con complicidad.

—Soy tu alumna preferida.

Lien rio por lo bajo y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí, no sabía qué pensar.

* * *

Syaoran cerró el casillero con el ceño fruncido, se sentía ansioso y no entendía porqué, miró a ambos lados y notó que estaba totalmente solo.

Al bajar la mirada notó su agujeta desabrochada así que se agachó para corregirlo, de pronto escuchó dos voces.

—¿Entonces tú y Kinomoto?

—Sí, tiene varios días.

—Ya decía yo que se estaban evitando.

Una puerta de locker se escuchó ser abierta.

—Creo que es lo mejor, la quiero, la adoro, pero... Por algo pasan las cosas, ¿no?

Syaoran se levantó y se asomó un poco, Shuji estaba sacando algo de su locker mientras Yamazaki estaba recargado a su lado.

—Podrías luchar por ella, si la adoras...

Shuji cerró su locker y se giró, sus ojos miel se cruzaron con los ambarinos de Syaoran.

—Estoy seguro que la vida en algún momento me volverá a unir a ella.

Syaoran sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, pero ninguno desvió la mirada.

* * *

—Deberías estar en clase.

Meiling suspiró y se recargó en el pecho de Lien, estaban en la bodega de materiales, se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas donde habían hojas, ella estaba entre las piernas de él.

—Debería pero no estoy.

Lien dejó un beso en su cuello y la abrazó.

—¿Cuál es el pretexto?

—Ataque de ansiedad.

Lien sacudió la cabeza y se recargó de nuevo en la pared.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, vivir en un hotel tiene sus ventajas.

—No es por eso —susurró ella.

Lien jugó con un mechón de su cabello.

—Me sé cuidar solo, lo hice por muchos años —murmuró.

—¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con Eriol?

Lo sintió tensarse y volteó para mirarlo, tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto de su espalda.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Claro que sí, te acercas, le dices hola Clow, ¿qué crees? Solía trabajar con el que los quiere matar pero me arrepentí, ¿tomamos una taza de té?

Lien puso ambas manos en la mesa y se impulsó hacia atrás poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos, ella frunció el ceño.

—Meiling, Sying no es alguien... No puedes jugar así con él.

Ojos carmesí lo observaban con aprehensión.

—¿Cómo lo conoces?

Lien giró un poco la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

—Tenemos historia juntos.

—Eso significa...

Lien suspiró y tras cerrar los ojos, recargó la cabeza en la pared.

—Es... Cómo Clow, una reencarnación, pero difiere un poco en cuanto a alma se trata.

Meiling frunció el ceño confundida.

Lien suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedes contarlo, en serio —susurró, no quería ocultarle más las cosas, menos con todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba estar seguro de que lo de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar las consecuencias.

Meiling lo vio fijamente por unos momentos antes de asentir.

—Sying es una reencarnación, pero su alma estuvo encerrada en la dimensión de _Void_ por años... Digamos que su cuerpo andaba por ahí viviendo como si nada hasta que se liberó la carta.

Meiling bajó la mirada y se concentró, trataba de entender lo que Lien le decía, lo sintió suspirar con pesadez.

—Es medio hermano de Clow, su padre se casó de nuevo con otra mujer y lo tuvieron, en su tiempo se llevaban unos cuatro años, algo así.

Ella asintió, lo sintió tensarse y arqueó una ceja.

—Tengo historia con él porqué... Soy descendiente de su línea —susurró.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa, él evitaba cruzar la mirada con ella, sacudió la cabeza con pesadez.

—Desde que tengo memoria he podido escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, dice que por ser de la misma línea se podía comunicar conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. No hay... Nadie más de mi familia tenía magia.

Meiling notó que su mirada se había llenado de tristeza.

—¿Y porqué le ayudabas?

Lien la miró, tenía culpa, tristeza y algo más en sus ojos.

—Porqué me ayudó a controlar mis poderes... cuando... cuando se salen de control ocasionan desastres, tragedias, hizo desaparecer muchas cosas que...

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, se estremeció y abrazó a Meiling con cierta fuerza.

Ella solo escondió la cabeza en su pecho, un inmenso miedo la inundó, pero no era a él... Era al poder que Sying podía tener sobre él.

* * *

 **(Aquí inicia la canción)**

Sakura se quedó en el salón de artes después de la clase de deportes, necesitaba estar sola; días evitando a Syaoran, tratando de evadir la mirada de tristeza de Shuji y ahora tendría que evitar contar lo de Meiling y su maestro.

Que sinceramente se veía más estable y normal que su situación actual.

Podía evocar ese beso con Syaoran con facilidad, por momentos se perdía en el recuerdo de sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, sus labios sobre su cuello... Su respiración junto a la de ella.

Había sido un error, lo supo desde el momento en que lo sintió estremecerse con su toque.

¿Acaso era tan egoísta para arriesgarse?

Puso la cabeza en sus manos, ese beso y el recuerdo del día en la torre, solo había alborotado sus ya inestables sentimientos, lo amaba, lo hacía más que antes.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que soltarlo, no podían estar juntos.

Pero cada que lo veía, todo en ella quería correr a sus brazos.

—¿Sakura?

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, esa voz, la que siempre le robaba el aliento.

Suspiró y giró la cabeza, estaba en la puerta, la veía con cierta incertidumbre y preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Sakura lo miró unos momentos antes de agarrar sus cosas y levantarse de la banca.

—Sí, sólo cansada —respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Syaoran la vio con incredulidad, algo le decía que no era cierto, si iba a empezar a forzar sus recuerdos, debía hacerlo ya.

—Debo irme —susurró ella encaminándose a la otra puerta, no quería pasar junto a él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Shuji? —Syaoran finalmente preguntó.

Sakura se detuvo en la puerta y cerró los ojos, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó en voz baja.

—Que lo cortes después de... —Syaoran tragó saliva con nervios—. ¿No es mi asunto?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya habíamos cortado, si no...

Suspiró frustrada, apretó sus cuadernos a su pecho.

—No me hubieras besado —concluyó Syaoran.

Sakura hizo la cabeza hacia arriba, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se movía con impaciencia, no quería hablar de eso, no debían...

—Sí... No lo hubiera hecho —susurró.

Suspiró con frustración y sacudió la cabeza, había dicho que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, había sido el acuerdo, ¿porqué lo rompía?

—Sakura.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba frente a ella bloqueando la puerta, ¿cúando se movió?

Se vieron a los ojos, en ambos habían una súplica silenciosa, ella le pedía que lo dejara así, él ya no ignoraría lo que indudablemente había entre ellos.

—Deja de alejarme —le pidió en un susurro.

Sakura abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, debía hacerlo, _Void_ le podía hacer daño, él creía que la podía engañar pero se veía más pálido que antes, incluso parecía haber bajado de peso.

 _«Void lo ataca cada que trata de ahondar en lo que siente por ti»_ Eriol le había dicho y ella ya lo había visto.

—Antes de irte a Hong Kong, dijiste que no te volverías a involucrar, dijiste que... —trató de recordarle con desesperación.

—Nos besamos —murmuró él.

—Fue un error, sabes que fue un error, Syaoran —ella casi le gritó.

Debía hacerlo entender, no podía perderlo a él también.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, sentía la opresión en su pecho pero ya estaba preparado para ello.

—No, no lo fue y lo sabes bien —dijo él con firmeza empuñando las manos a sus lados.

Sakura apretó aún más sus cosas a su pecho.

—Sí lo fue. —Lo miró con una profunda tristeza, él tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba de manera ajetreada —. Debo irme.

Trató de pasar a su lado pero él la tomó del brazo y tras girarla la acorraló en la pared junto a la puerta, Sakura lo vio con sorpresa.

Él buscó algo en sus ojos, Sakura no sabía qué, pero poco a poco se acercó más, el corazón de ambos latía a gran velocidad, sus respiraciones estaban igual.

—Dijiste que nada cambiaría —ella le recordó en un susurro.

Syaoran la vio unos segundos.

—Mentí —dijo antes de bajar sus labios a los de ella y besarla con todo el remolino de sentimientos que sentía en el pecho.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sus cosas cayeron al suelo, trató de empujarlo pero él tomó sus muñecas y sin separar sus labios de los de ella, las aprisionó en la pared.

Sakura sabía que estaba perdiendo esa batalla, los labios de Syaoran se movían con cierta desesperación sobre los de ella, casi rogándole que no lo rechazara.

Finalmente se dejó llevar y lo besó con la misma intensidad que él lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando Syaoran la sintió responder, soltó sus muñecas y entrelazó sus manos, el dolor en su cabeza y la presión en su pecho se estaban volviendo intolerables, pero él no se dejaría vencer.

Sobre todo cuando sintió a Sakura apretar sus manos y hacer más profundo el beso.

 _«Lo romperé, estoy listo para hacerlo»_ pensó sintiendo claramente por primera vez a _Void_ atacarlo.

* * *

Tomoyo veía a la directora del coro explicarle a Eriol los temas.

Ahora iba a participar con el acompañamiento del piano, en parte era porque querían pasar más tiempo juntos, en parte para no darle oportunidad a Sying de volver a atacarla.

Se acomodó en su lugar y escuchó las instrucciones de su maestra, Eriol le dio una mirada fugaz antes de comenzar a tocar.

Afortunadamente no tenía un solo en esa canción, dudaba mucho que se pudiera concentrar.

Mientras lo veía tocar, no pudo evitar evocar la noche anterior, la manera en que sus manos se movían sobre las teclas del piano era como las había movido sobre su piel causándole sensaciones desconocidas.

Su rostro, tan concentrado, era el mismo, ponía extrema atención a sus gestos, deteniéndose cuando notaba una expresión de dolor.

Eriol levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron, el piano estaba justo frente al coro.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y relamió sus labios, esa mirada llena de complicidad, nunca creyó compartir algo así con alguien, menos con él.

Mientras la canción avanzaba no controló el lugar al que sus pensamientos se dirigieron.

La manera en la que se besaron, como se movieron en sincronía, la manera en la que la fue llevando hasta ese precipicio donde ambos se dejaron ir y olvidaron todo, menos con quién se encontraban.

Había sido algo tan intenso que tan solo de recordarlo un escalofrío la recorrió.

Para cuando la canción acabó, volvió a abrir los ojos y Eriol le sonrió.

* * *

—Te ves... Diferente.

Tomoyo sonrió un poco pero no miró a su amiga de ojos carmesí.

—¿Diferente?

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Algo, no sé. —Puso un dedo en su barbilla—. Es como un aire.

Ambas se detuvieron al ver a Syaoran a lo lejos caminando muy serio hacia un Eriol que seguro estaba esperando a Tomoyo.

Syaoran podía sentir que sus pulmones apenas se empezaban a calmar, pensó en un plan y necesitaba la ayuda de Eriol.

Había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no hacerle saber a Sakura lo mucho que le habia dolido aquél beso.

Si no hubiera sido porque la visión se le hizo borrosa, seguiría explorando sus labios.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse, Eriol arqueó una ceja al verlo.

—Eriol, necesito un favor —dijo llegando a él.

El chico de lentes cruzó los brazos.

—Eso veo.

Syaoran estaba más allá de serio, no sabía si lo que le iba a pedir era bueno o malo.

* * *

Sakura terminó de peinarse, y se puso los zapatos, Tomoyo le había pedido que se adelantara pues tenía cosas que hablar con su madre.

Era raro que se turnara a dormir en casa de Tomoyo y Syaoran.

Salió de la casa y avanzó por el largo camino que pasaba en medio de los enormes jardines hasta llegar a la reja, la abrió y cerró, se acomodó su mochila y se giró, dio un paso y al levantar el rostro se detuvo de golpe.

Syaoran estaba recargado en la reja contínua, traía ropa normal, estaba con ambas manos en las bolsas mientras veía al cielo, parecía haberla estado esperando.

—¿Syaoran? —dijo con confusión.

Él bajó la mirada con sorpresa, no la escuchó salir.

—Hola, te estaba esperando.

Sakura se sonrojó, él se enderezó y se acercó a ella.

—Te quiero pedir algo.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado, no entendía porqué estaba ahí sin su uniforme, además, el día anterior ya no se vieron ni hablaron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con confusión.

Syaoran levantó un dedo.

—Un día.

Sakura lo miró aún más confundida.

—¿Hoe?

Él sonrió y le dio una pequeña bolsa con ropa de ella. Sakura la tomó y frunció el ceño.

—Solo un día —repitió.

Sakura no desvió la mirada de su ropa, había hasta tennis, seguro Tomoyo se la había dado.

—Un día, ¿para qué?

Syaoran puso una mano en su barbilla y la hizo levantar el rostro, sus ojos se veían tranquilos, todo en él tenía un aura diferente, irradiaba mucha paz.

—Para pretender que no tenemos magia ni responsabilidades. —Sakura lo vio con sorpresa—. Para fingir que el día en la torre, mi respuesta fue diferente.

Ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa, Syaoran la miró fijamente, un millón de sentimientos la abrumaron y confundieron, no entendía porqué le pedía eso... Dudó en aceptar.

Pero recordó el día anterior, _Void_ pareció no atacarlo... Tal vez...

Finalmente sonrió y asintió.

* * *

El próximo capítulo está cargado de SS, no damos fechas luego no se cumplen.

¿Les sorprendió lo de Lien?

Vamos atando todo, falta poco.

Los leemos después!


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo cargado de SS!

En este capicapí hay una revelación que les va a causar confusión, pero dejamos algunas pistas en capítulos pasados, ya entenderán jeje.

Lean la nota al final del capítulo porfa, es importante.

Los dejo leer :D

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Los edificios pasaban a gran velocidad y ella no podía evitar sentirse rara, era una ventaja que sus clases fueran en la tarde, así nadie los detenía por estar en la calle en horario de escuela.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, se encontraba recargado en uno de los tubos con los brazos cruzados, miraba también por las puertas del tren con una expresión neutra.

¿Estaba bien lo que se encontraban haciendo?

Bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, tal vez no debería estar ahí, estaban jugando con fuego, con el trato de _Void_...

El tren comenzó a detenerse, su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad, no había vuelta atrás, había aceptado y ahora...

—¿Lista? —escuchó.

Sakura levantó la vista y miró con curiosidad la mano extendida de Syaoran, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué contestar.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando él tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vamos.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió, su mano se sentía cálida en la de él, ambos salieron del tren y, sin soltarse, se encaminaron a las transitadas calles de Tokio.

—Hace mucho que no vengo —dijo ella admirando las tiendas, calles y personas.

Syaoran levantó la vista, la torre de Tokio se asomaba a la distancia.

—Desde el juicio final —murmuró inconcientemente.

Sakura observó un pequeño café del otro lado de la avenida, él lo notó y se dirigió a la esquina para poder cruzar.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro mientras ellos esperaban que el semáforo les diera el paso, Sakura casi se sentía como una adolescente normal.

Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, Syaoran apretó su mano y tras cruzar la avenida, se dirigieron al café.

—Una vez vi en internet un lago... Hacían festivales y había árboles de flores de cerezo —dijo él formándose en la fila para pedir cosas para llevar.

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de su árbol favorito.

—Sumida Park —susurró.

Syaoran asintió, se encontraba recordando el día que vio eso, había querido asistir al festival, anhelaba llevar a alguien pero antes de poder ahondar en ello ese vacío trató de consumirlo.

Ahora, bueno, con el favor de Eriol, se podía dar cuenta que era con ella con quién había querido ir.

—Podemos ir, si quieres —dijo.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, el parque estaba un poco lejos de donde se encontraban, aunque tenía ganas de ir, tal vez podían optar por algo más cercano.

—Creo que está retirado.

Llegaron a la barra dónde una chica de cabello rosado le sonrió a Syaoran con picardía.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó ella ignorando a Sakura.

Pero él giró la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sakura había mirado de mala manera a la chica pero se sonrojó cuando Syaoran prácticamente la jaló para ponerla frente a él para que ordenara.

—Ah, un frapuccino, por favor.

—Que sean dos —concluyó Syaoran.

La chica anotó la orden con una expresión de molestia y les pidió que esperaran al final de la barra. Syaoran se recargó sobre la mencionada mientras Sakura miraba a los comensales.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó él de pronto.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

Syaoran llevó una mano hasta su cabello y agarró un mechón levantándolo ligeramente.

—El color en las puntas.

Sakura miró fijamente el rosa en su cabello, se sentía culpable al pensar en la respuesta.

—Quise intentar algo diferente —respondió finalmente.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—No parece algo que harías.

Sakura desvió la mirada.

—Cambié en estos años.

Él se giró y recargó ambos brazos en la barra.

—Si te pones a pensar, jamás hablamos de lo que hicimos estos años, solo nos dedicamos a...

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—No hay mucho que decir, supongo.

Syaoran la observó con detenimiento.

—¿Qué habrías pensado si yo hubiera llegado con un tatuaje?

Sakura frunció el ceño y luego lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Que no eres tú.

Syaoran asintió y señaló su cabello.

—Así me siento cada que veo tu cabello.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado y Syaoran miró a los que parecían estar preparando sus bebidas.

—¿Qué te tatuarías?

Él la vio extrañado.

—¿Huh?

Creyó que era una broma pero ella parecía sería ante la pregunta.

—Si tuvieras la opción de hacerlo, ¿qué sería?

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos hasta que él llevó su mano hasta la muñeca de ella y la volteó boca arriba.

—Una estrella. —Pasó su pulgar justo sobre dónde podía sentir las venas y ella se estremeció—. Justo aquí.

Sakura había clavado su vista en lo que hacía la mano de Syaoran, su corazón comenzó a acelerar sus latidos, todos los ruidos a su alrededor desaparecieron.

—Yo eligiría el símbolo del Ying Yang —susurró.

Levantó su mirada y lo vio a los ojos, él sonrió.

* * *

Lien estaba revisando unos exámenes, sus alumnos tenían clase de música y él debía ponerse al corriente con ciertas cosas que dejó de lado.

—Hasta pareces maestro.

Él no levantó la mirada del papel que tenía en frente.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo soy?

Casi lo podía ver arqueando una ceja, finalmente suspiró y lo miró.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Ojos miel lo miraron con aprehensión.

—Un consejo de hermano mayor me vendría bien.

Lien no desvió la mirada, sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara.

—No debes hacer ese tipo de comentarios en la escuela, Shuji.

* * *

El aire movía su cabello y él miraba a la distancia, creyó que sería más difícil, pero en realidad _Void_ casi no estaba tratando de atacar a Syaoran.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, ambos eran necios, estaban dispuestos a jugarse todo por el ser amado.

Aunque no los podía culpar.

Sentía que Syaoran le había pedido eso para crear un tipo de recuerdo especial con Sakura, como si supiera que _Void_ iba a desaparecer a uno de los dos al final de todo.

¿Cómo pudo jugar Clow con la vida de esa manera?

Sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Tomoyo a su lado.

—Sí, _Void_ no lo está atacando como creímos.

Sintió la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, con ambas manos sostuvo la de él.

—¿Por qué aceptaste?

Eriol suspiró y apretó un poco su mano.

—Porque era lo correcto.

—¿Aunque estés poniendo en peligro el contrato?

Eriol la miró por unos momentos.

—El contrato se romperá haga lo que haga, parece que Syaoran ya sabe, va a forzar las cosas...

—¿Y luego? —cuestionó Tomoyo preocupada.

—Sakura va a intervenir.

La chica a su lado se quedó pensando unos momentos.

—¿Qué pasará con ellos?

Eriol no supo qué contestar, sabía que al final uno u otro iba a dar su vida por lo que consideraba correcto... Pero...

—Al final todo debería recaer en mí, puede que yo lo pueda solucionar —susurró.

Tomoyo volteó y lo miró con sorpresa, ¿qué estaba insinuando?

—Eriol...

—Syaoran romperá el contrato con _Void_ , las cartas van a regresar a Sakura y al momento de sellar a _Void_ ella tomará la existencia del que tenga más magia.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez.

—No... Eriol...

Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, la sintió temblar en sus brazos, lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su camisa.

—Fuiste y siempre serás lo mejor de toda mi existencia —susurró en su cabello.

Tomoyo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Eriol...

Él bajó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con ternura, ella empuñó su camisa, sentía que su alma se desmoronaba, no podía haber iniciado eso entre ellos para luego...

—Todo estará bien, Tomoyo.

Ella solo escondió el rostro en su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas lo mojaran, no era justo, nada lo era.

* * *

—Se supone, que no te debes rascar.

Sakura lo vio feo.

—Pica.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa, al final de cuentas sí iban a ir a dónde querían, aunque ya habían gastado dos horas en otra cosa.

—Tengo una idea —susurró él tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos, ella se sonrojó—. ¿Mejor?

Sakura miraba su manos unidas, era curioso, gracioso, o terriblemente tortuoso que escogieran el lugar donde sus muñecas se encontraban.

—Algo.

Syaoran rio y siguieron caminando, estaban a cinco calles del parque.

—Touya y mi padre me van a matar.

—Te dije que hay una manera de ocultarlo.

Sí, lo habían hablado, pero no profundizaron en el tema porque se supone que ninguno tenía magia, ese era el trato.

—¿Una pulsera con picos estilo rockero?

Syaoran no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Sakura inmediatamente sintió un calor expandirse por su pecho, jamás lo había escuchado reír así, le daban ganas de grabarlo y escuchar esa risa todo el tiempo.

Había sido algo tan natural, libre... Apenas empezaba a entender el peso que la magia ponía sobre sus vidas; siempre estaban tensos, pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas...

Y Syaoran... Se había llevado la peor parte, en todos los sentidos.

—Pues, completaría tu look de rebelde.

Sakura se detuvo y lo miró, él hizo lo mismo.

—De verdad no te gusta mi cabello así, ¿verdad?

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—No es que no me guste, es que... Siento que no lo hiciste por ti, para darte gusto a ti.

Sakura sintió el comentario como una bofetada, tenía toda la razón, lo había hecho para demostrarle algo a Shuji, para poner un abismo entre la Sakura de antes y la que empezó a ser.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Hey, perdón, no quise...

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, Syaoran soltó su mano.

—No, tienes razón. —Suspiró—. Tal vez me he esforzado mucho por fingir que no soy la niña inocente y despistada de antes.

Vio los tennis de Syaoran a medio paso, él puso la mano en su barbilla y la hizo levantar el rostro.

—¿Y ahora?

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado.

—Ahora, ¿qué?

Sus ojos ambarinos la veían con seriedad.

—¿Estas fingiendo ahora?

Sakura pensó en contestarle que ambos lo estaban haciendo, de eso se trataba, fingir, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad, no lo estaban haciendo, así pudo ser... Tal vez así hubiera sido su vida si _Void_ no hubiera tomado sus recuerdos.

—¿Tú lo haces?

Syaoran bajó su rostro y depositó un ligero beso sobre sus labios, Sakura inconcientemente cerró los ojos y él se alejó un poco de ella, estaban parados en medio de una banqueta transitada pero nada de eso les importó.

—Por primera vez, estoy haciendo lo que quiero —susurró él sobre sus labios.

Sakura sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, sonrió y lo abrazó por el torso, él bajó sus manos a su cintura y puso la cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Yo también, Syaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo salio del baño, había tratado de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro pero aún tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos.

Puso una mano en la pared y suspiró, Eriol había aceptado darle algo de espacio, esperaba que asimilara las cosas.

Pero no, era imposible, sus amigos, su novio... Siempre era la que veía todo desde otra perspectiva, pero...

Sintió su celular vibrar, al sacarlo notó que era el número de su padre, otro problema.

—¿Daidouji?

Apagó la pantalla y volteó, Shuji se sorprendió al mirarla, notó que titubeó un poco.

—Am, ¿estás bien?

Ella le dio una diminuta sonrisa y asintió, el chico se veía contrariado, parecía que había ido a buscarla por una cosa pero al verla...

—No... No pareces y...

—¿Ibas a preguntar por Sakura?

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Está viviendo contigo pero...

—Está bien, tenía que arreglar un asunto.

Shuji fruncido el ceño, miraba al suelo, su postura de pronto se hizo rígida, algo en el ambiente cambió.

—¿Está con Li? —preguntó en voz baja.

Algo dentro de Tomoyo le dijo que lo negara, pero otra cosa le dijo que si mentía empeoraría la situación.

—Claro que está con Li, que idiota soy, por eso lo terminó —espetó.

Tomoyo miró a ambos lados, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, sentía que estaba corriendo peligro, regresó la mirada a Shuji el cual tenía ambas manos empuñadas.

—Shuji...

Sintió una brisa, las ventanas en el pasillo se abrieron de golpe, el suelo pareció vibrar.

Tomoyo dio un paso atrás, miraba a Shuji con sorpresa.

El chico de pronto la miró, sus ojos ya no eran color miel, parecía destellar entre morado, azul y miel.

Entonces sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba, el chico frente a ella la miraba con dureza, sus pulmones se contrajeron, sentía que alguien le había puesto una bolsa en la cabeza y no podía respirar.

Llevó ambas manos a su garganta, todo se empezó a tornar oscuro, quería gritar o luchar pero no pudo.

 _«Eriol»_ fue lo último que pensó antes de escuchar un—: Shuji —ser gritado y perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Eriol estaba inquieto, no podía concentrarse en lo que la maestra de coro le explicaba, cada cinco segundos volteaba a la puerta esperando que Tomoyo entrara por ella.

La maestra les pidió que tomarán sus lugares e hizo que una de las chicas se pusiera en el lugar de Tomoyo ya que no llegaba.

Eriol fruncido el ceño mientras se sentaba frente al piano, ¿seguiría llorando?

Tal vez no debió mencionar nada, ellos llevaban una relación basada en sinceridad, pero quizá debió callar.

Estaba a punto de pedir permiso para ir al baño cuando la puerta se abrió y el profesor Ikari se asomó.

—Profesora Minami, ¿me permite a Hiragizawa por favor?

Todos voltearon a ver a Eriol el cual se levantó sintiéndose ansioso, el profesor había puesto una expresión seria.

La profesora asintió y le dio un pase a Eriol, él lo tomó sin dejar de ver a su maestro. Al salir del salón de coro, Lien solo caminó frente a él, no mencionó nada, pero cuando el chico de lentes se dio cuenta a dónde lo estaba llevando sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—La señorita Daidouji estaba desmayada en el pasillo de arriba —dijo Lien llegando a la enfermería y abriendo la puerta.

Eriol inmediatamente se asomó, ahí encontró a Meiling que veía preocupada a la chica de ojos amatistas, la cual se encontraba acostada en una camilla con los ojos cerrados y la piel más pálida de lo normal.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó acercándose a gran velocidad y tomando la mano de Tomoyo.

—Le enfermera cree que se le bajó la presión, ya llamaron a su casa y su madre vendrá por ella —contestó Meiling levantándose y observando a Lien, él evitaba su mirada.

Eriol se sentó dónde había estado Meiling y entrelazó su mano con la de Tomoyo.

—Te aviso cuando llegue —susurró la chica Li antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de la enfermería.

Una vez que se encontraron solos Eriol entrecerró los ojos, Tomoyo tenía rastros de la magia de Sying por todos lados.

Y afuera Meiling siguió a un Lien que parecía querer huir.

* * *

Sakura nunca había ido al Sumida Park, lo conocía por fotos y relatos de sus amigos.

Caminaba mientras veía su entorno con curiosidad, de un lado tenía varios árboles de cerezo y del otro el río Sumida, la gente caminaba y platicaba emocionada, varios tomaban fotos al lugar.

—Es increíble —susurró.

Sintió una presión en su mano y volteó, Syaoran admiraba los árboles de cerezo.

—No creí que hubiera tanta gente —dijo él.

—En la época que florecen los árboles, el lugar se llena —comentó ella viendo a personas sentadas comiendo o platicando.

—Pudimos traer algo para convivir —murmuró Syaoran observando a las personas se encontraban a su alrededor.

—Hay un pequeño lago en medio del parque, ¿vamos?

Syaoran la miró y le dio media sonrisa, seguro estaba tratando de distraerlo del hecho de que no todo se podía planear.

—Bien.

Se encaminaron al lugar y rentaron una lancha, Syaoran remó mientras Sakura observaba los árboles y tomaba una que otra foto, llegó un momento en que él dejó de remar y ambos se acostaron en medio de la pequeña lancha para admirar el cielo.

—Una vez leí que si quieres calma, te pierdas con la persona que amas —susurró Syaoran jugando con el cabello de Sakura, ella estaba acostada en su brazo.

Sakura se tensó un poco ante el comentario, debía recordarse cada cinco minutos que estaban pretendiendo que él regresaba sus sentimientos, aunque, honestamente, no sentía que estuvieran fingiendo para nada.

—¿No es ilógico? Cuando la gente se pierde está estresada y buscando una manera de reencontrar el camino —dijo ella.

—Creo que es algo relativo, una vez hicieron un campamento en Hong Kong y Meiling tuvo la brillante idea de salirnos del camino, para cuando quisimos regresar al campamento estaba lloviendo y no encontrábamos la vereda de regreso, ambos estábamos estresados y peleamos...

—Creí que tu relación con ella siempre había sido, no sé...

Syaoran rio un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tiene una peculiar manera de sacarme de quicio, en fin, después de eso dejamos de hablarnos unos días, pero un comentario que hizo se me quedó grabado.

Sakura giró la cabeza y lo observó, él no dejaba de ver el cielo.

—¿Cuál?

Sintió a Syaoran dudar un poco.

—Que si me hubiera perdido contigo, lo habría disfrutado —contestó en un hilo de voz con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, sacudió un poco la cabeza como tratando de regresar al presente—. Nos dejamos de hablar porque no la pude debatir.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, él suspiró y se sentó quitando su brazo con cuidado.

—Hay veces que siento que estoy viviendo una pesadilla, como si estuviera esperando a despertar de un largo y tormentoso sueño... Cuando regresamos a Hong Kong solía mirar a la nada por horas —confesó en voz baja.

Sakura se incorporó, no sabía si quería llevar la conversación en esa dirección pero Syaoran parecía necesitar sacar eso de su pecho.

—Sentía que algo me faltaba, una sensación de vacío me inundaba y muchas veces me ponía ansioso, quería tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Japón y no entendía por qué.

—Syaoran...

Él tomó su mano y trazó círculos con su pulgar.

—Me ahogué en trabajos escolares, entrenando con mi magia, hacía actividad física hasta que mi cuerpo exigiera un descanso, solo así lograba mantenerme... Cuerdo.

Sakura sintió lágrimas en los ojos, jamás se imaginó todo lo que el chico frente a ella había vivido, creyó que el sufrimiento había sido únicamente de su lado.

—Cuando regresamos... —La miró fijamente—. Cuando te volví a ver, parte de eso que me consumía empezó a disminuir, sé que he dicho cosas muy hirientes pero... Diario tengo una lucha interna, es como querer algo pero saber que no puedes tenerlo y... Me está volviendo loco.

Una lágrima se derramó por la mejilla de Sakura, él la limpió con delicadeza.

—Sé que algo ocurrió con _Void_ —susurró, notó que ella quiso interferir pero se acercó a ella y la besó con gentileza—. No necesito que me digas, no quiero que lo hagas, solo necesito que sepas que pase lo que pase... Tú...

Sakura no se pudo abstener, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de él y lo atrajo a ella, se besaron con cierta desesperación, ella lloraba y él trataba de no desmoronarse con ella.

Ambos habían tomado una decisión, la cuestión era ¿quién actuaría primero en ese momento?

* * *

Meiling prácticamente tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Lien, él sabía que estaba pasos atrás pero ni así se detuvo, tenía demasiadas cosas que resolver y no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¡Lien, espera!

Estaban en el pasillo que llevaba al estacionamiento, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca.

Él no lo hizo, sólo sacó las llaves de su moto, Meiling entrecerró los ojos y finalmente dejó de caminar para correr, al alcanzarlo lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a detenerse.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?

Lien no la miró, de hecho, tenía una expresión de molestia y hartazgo.

—Nada, debo irme —contestó tratando de librarse de su agarre.

Ella lo vio con sorpresa antes de pasarlo y ponerse delante de él con ambas manos frente a ella.

—Espera, ¿por qué parece que estás huyendo? ¿Qué está pasando?

Lien apretó la mandíbula, estaba alterado, necesitaba resolver algo y ella se estaba interponiendo.

—Ya te dije que nada, ¿podrías dejarme pasar?

Meiling entonces se molestó.

—No me digas que nada, es obvio que estás...

—¡Basta señorita Li! —Ella abrió los ojos de par en par—. Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo tenerte interfiriendo cada que se te dé la gana.

Pasó a su lado, Meiling quedó prácticamente petrificada, parpadeó varias veces para tratar de reaccionar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro volteando y observando a Lien subirse a su moto.

—Debo irme, deja de actuar como una niña berrinchuda que necesita saber todo lo que pasa —espetó Lien arrancando su vehículo y echándolo para atrás para luego salir del lugar a gran velocidad.

Meiling lo vio alejarse sintiendo decepción y enojo, Lien sabía perfectamente qué puntos presionar para enfurecerla.

Pero si creía que una vez más lo iba a aceptar con brazos abiertos después de tratarla así, estaba lejos de conocerla.

* * *

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, Sakura y Syaoran iban caminando abrazados en medio del parque, recorrieron casi todo el lugar y aprovecharon para hablar de todo.

—Y se fueron a vivir juntos —concluyó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nunca creí... Pensé que... En realidad ni siquiera pensé en quién era —murmuró Syaoran.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa.

—No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, Yukito siempre buscaba estar con Touya y mi hermano me molestaba pero siempre se dejaba apaciguar por él.

Syaoran asintió.

—Eso sí, varias veces interfirió en nuestros duelos de miradas, apenas estoy dándome cuenta de ello.

Llegaron a un lugar del parque donde no encontraron gente, había árboles alrededor pero justo donde ellos se detuvieron, era una vereda libre donde se podrían relajar para ver las estrellas.

—¿A qué hora sale el último tren? —preguntó Syaoran deteniéndose y abrazándola.

Sakura puso ambas manos en su pecho y lo miró, se encogió de hombros.

—Lo olvidé —contestó en un susurro.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa y bajó su rostro.

—Puedes revisar tu celular.

Ella se puso de puntas y enredó ambos brazos en su cuello.

—Lo haré en un momento.

Estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse cuando ambos se tensaron sintiendo la presencia de _Void_ y cartas ser jaladas.

Giraron rápidamente y miraron su entorno, todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera el murmullo de gente se podía escuchar.

Syaoran juntó las manos y aparecido su espada, Sakura liberó su báculo.

—¿Cuántas?

Sakura frunció el ceño, presionó el báculo a su pecho y lo empuñó con fuerza.

—Creo que tres.

Sintieron una brisa envolverlos y nubes oscuras aparecieron, Syaoran frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza su espada.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, era una ligera lluvia que en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una tormenta.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Syaoran tomando la mano de Sakura, casi no podían escuchar ni ver.

—Es _Storm_ —dijo ella en voz alta.

Trataron de encaminarse a los árboles de cerezo para refugiarse pero Syaoran se detuvo de golpe pasando a Sakura detrás.

Un torbellino de aire se empezó a formar ante ellos, luego vieron con extrañeza como el tornado se iba tornando de color café.

Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás pero se dieron cuenta que varios torbellinos, iguales al primero, aparecieron y los rodearon.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, si los congelaba...

—¡Syaoran!

Volteó rápidamente, un remolino se formó bajó los pies de Sakura, de pronto aire la rodeó y un torbellino se levantó del suelo a gran velocidad.

—¡No!

Extendió la mano y logró tomar una parte de su cuerpo que no pudo ver, pero el torbellino empezó a girar a tal velocidad que terminó por arrastrarlo también, ambos dieron vueltas, el aire que formaba el tornado les impedía respirar bien... Luego todo empeoró.

Syaoran sintió como pequeñas partículas de algo golpeaban su rostro, la velocidad se hizo tanta que hasta empezó a sentir ardor, se dio cuenta entonces de que era arena y que le estaba impidiendo respirar bien.

Y sumándole la lluvia que caía...

Escuchó un lejano " _Fly_ " y luego las manos de Sakura tomar la suya, trató de levantarlos por encima del torbellino, pero la arena mojada que se les pegaba al cuerpo les impedía ver con claridad, además, el torbellino subía con ellos para impedirles el escape.

Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y salió volando al lado contrario obligándola a soltar a Syaoran.

—¡Sakura! —gritó.

Ella puso las manos sobre su rostro, la arena le estaba raspando la piel expuesta y no podía ver, entonces sintió como el torbellino la llevó de espaldas y la azotó en el suelo.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, se giró a un lado y levantó la cabeza, el torbellino estaba sobre ella, era tanta la fuerza con la que giraba que su cabello volaba en todas direcciones.

—¡Sakura!

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, vio el torbellino bajar a ella a gran velocidad y notó la fuerza, la iba a aplastar.

—¡ _Shield_!

Un estruendoso sonido inundó el lugar, arena voló por todos lados y ella tuvo que mantener el báculo sobre su cuerpo, las manos le temblaban pues las cartas estaban haciendo presión sobre _Shield_.

—Dios del hielo, ¡ven!

El torbellino se congeló ante sus ojos, su respiración era ajetreada y sentía sus latidos en su cabeza, trató de calmarse y giró la cabeza para encontrar a un Syaoran empapado y jadeante a unos pasos de ella.

—No quites el escudo, caería sobre ti.

Sakura cerró los ojos, ambos estaban bien, solo debía encontrar una manera...

Quitó el escudo e hizo que su cuerpo girara rápidamente, escuchó un sonido seco cuando el congelado torbellino hizo contacto con el suelo.

Sintió unas manos ayudándola a levantarse, la lluvia comenzó a caer con menos fuerza y ambos vieron el torbellino que ahora parecía una hermosa escultura de hielo.

Sintieron la magia esfumarse y tres cartas transparentes cayeron del cielo.

Syaoran se estaba agachando para levantarlas cuando se escuchó que algo se quebraba y Sakura gritó—: _Shield_.

* * *

Eriol vio el auto negro alejarse, Tomoyo despertó por unos minutos pero no recordaba lo que había pasado, se volvió a quedar dormida después de asegurarle que estaba bien.

Pero él sabía que no, Sying la había atacado en la escuela y ni siquiera lo sintió.

Empuñó las manos y frunció el ceño, algo faltaba en ese rompecabezas, debía sentir a Sying usar su magia...

—¿Esa era Daidouji?

Volteó, ojos miel miraban con preocupación la calle por la que se había alejado el vehículo.

Eriol no dijo nada solo lo observó con detenimiento y recordó lo que había platicado con Sakura, ¿acaso el chico frente a él perdía el conocimiento porque algo más tomaba posesión de él?

Shuji giró la cabeza y lo miró extrañado, incluso arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tono defensivo.

—¿Buscabas a Tomoyo?

Shuji frunció el ceño.

—No... A Sakura, no vino a clases y me preocupé por ella, pero escuché lo que le sucedió a Daidouji y...

—¿Escuchaste?

Shuji lo miró con cierta dureza, parecía que lo estaba interrogando como si él fuera culpable de algo.

—El profesor... Ikari.

Eriol lo miró fijamente.

—Esta bien, ambas lo están —dijo antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a la escuela.

Shuji lo vio alejarse, no entendía porqué el chico de lentes lo molestaba, su sola presencia lo llenaba de algo negativo que no lograba comprender.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

—Me dijeron que saliste temprano... No, nada sucedió ¿por qué siempre crees que algo pasó?

Bufó con enojo y colgó antes de guardar su celular.

Rara vez podía ver a su hermano lejos de la escuela y justo el día que habían acordado ir a comer juntos se desaparecía... De nuevo.

Odiaba haber sido adoptado por otra familia, extrañaba mucho a Lien.

* * *

Con la lluvia y la ropa llena de arena no tuvieron más opción que buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, afortunadamente, encontraron un pequeño hotel junto a una tienda de ropa deportiva.

Y claro que por su aspecto al pagar por la ropa y la habitación habían recibido miradas inquisitivas.

Syaoran revisó su muñeca una vez más, había tardado en limpiar los restos de arena y en volver a cubrirse la estrella, no sabía si Sakura había hecho lo mismo, pues al salir de bañarse lo evitó.

Suspiró frustrado, de por sí tenían una relación extraña, estaba seguro que quedarse juntos iba a empeorar las cosas.

Resignado salió del baño, la encontró recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza recostada en las rodillas, nunca prendió la televisión ni nada, solo miraba hacia la ventana.

Syaoran pasó su peso de un pie a otro, no sabía qué hacer, sus celulares quedaron inservibles por la arena y el agua así que se acercó al teléfono junto a la cama y marcó el número de Eriol.

—Estamos bien, tres cartas se activaron —dijo apenas contestó, lo escuchó unos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Está lloviendo con fuerza y el tren nos queda algo retirado, si no disminuye...

Se sonrojó ante lo que sea que haya dicho Eriol, Sakura seguía en silencio pero lo estaba observando.

—Sí, no, Meiling se sabe cuidar sola pero... Si lo crees necesario...

Suspiró e hizo girar los ojos.

—Ya lo sé, adiós.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la última acción, lo que sea que haya comentado su amigo puso de mal humor a Syaoran.

—¿Estás bien?

Sakura parpadeó y lo miró, estaban lado a lado en la cama, él la veía con preocupación y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que al final no podemos huir, ¿eh? —murmuró.

Syaoran bajó la mirada, eso mismo había pensado él mientras se quitaba la arena del cuerpo y recordaba los trozos de hielo que al final los atacaron pero que no lograron mucho por _Shield_.

Escuchó a Sakura suspirar y vio de reojo que se reacomodó en la cama, trató de no sonreír cuando la sudadera que traía puesta se fue de lado dejando descubierto parte de su hombro, le quedaba ridículamente grande, pero en la tienda no habían tenido tallas más pequeñas.

—¿Eso quieres? Huir de la magia...

Sakura fijó la vista frente a ella, se negaba a responder, era una pregunta que le causaba respuestas muy ambiguas.

Por un lado, el tener magia fue lo que los llevó a conocerse, pero eso mismo los llevó a separarse, se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no sé —murmuró suspirando.

—Supongo que sería más fácil ser adolescentes sin el peso de la magia sobre los hombros —susurró Syaoran empuñando la mano.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó salir aire por la boca.

—Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido —continuó en voz baja.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se contraía ante tal declaración.

—Tal vez —comentó ella girando la cabeza del otro lado, por un momento sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—No, creo que aún así nos hubiéramos conocido.

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de voltear y mirarlo, Syaoran veía hacia arriba.

—Tal vez hubiera viajado a Japón para conocer otra cultura, no te hubiera visto como mi rival en aquél entonces, habrías captado mi atención con esa sonrisa que te distingue.

Sakura se sonrojó, Syaoran sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Incluso puede que nos hiciéramos amigos, los mejores, viviríamos engañados sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y pasaríamos días, semanas, incluso meses o años tratando de ocultar nuestros sentimientos.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no sabía qué decir ante eso, ¿Syaoran estaba admitiendo sentir algo por ella? Por que _Void_ no lo atacaba.

Él volteó y la miró fijamente.

—Pero al final terminaríamos juntos.

Sakura se sintió rara ante la mirada de Syaoran, había mucha seguridad en su postura y certeza en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Él asintió y se acercó a ella, tomó su mano en la de él y con la otra pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Estoy seguro que si hay más universos, en todos y cada uno, terminamos juntos de alguna manera u otra.

Se vieron a los ojos por varios segundos, Sakura estaba digiriendo sus palabras, su estómago daba vueltas y un sentimiento de anhelo la inundó.

Syaoran miró sus labios fijamente, se acercó con lentitud dando tiempo para que ella lo alejara, pero Sakura solo sentía su corazón dar brincos y acelerarse de una manera descomunal.

Finalmente él la besó de manera tranquila, puso la mano en su mejilla y la acarició con ternura, juntó sus frentes y se separó un poco.

Sakura cerró los ojos y con su mano recorrió el brazo de él hasta llegar a su cuello.

—Syaoran —susurró.

Sus corazones latían a gran velocidad, un sentimiento de anhelo los inundó, sabían a dónde podían llegar con sus sentimientos luchando por salir.

Pero, actuar de esa manera podía complicar todo, incluso la inestable relación que había entre ellos.

Syaoran suspiró resignado, todo en él quería perderse en la chica de ojos verdes, le dio un beso en la mejilla asegurándose que se mantendría a distancia en lo que regresaban a Tomoeda

Sin embargo, sus labios permanecieron más tiempo del calculado en su piel y sin realmente planearlo recorrió el pequeño espacio entre su mejilla y su cuello dejando besos a su paso.

Sakura cerró los ojos con más fuerza y trató de controlar su agitada respiración, su cuerpo se estremeció una y otra vez sintiendo a Syaoran, la respiración sobre su piel se sentía cálida, inconcientemente volteó un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.

Syaoran llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza y enredó los dedos en su cabello, cuando Sakura expuso más su piel, sintió su pecho contraerse por la ansiedad.

Pero no se detuvo, besó su cuello una y otra vez, la podía escuchar hacer ligeros sonidos con su garganta cada que succionaba su piel.

Su mente dejó de pensar en las consecuencias, dejó de ahondar en lo que podría pasar, llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella y con un movimiento la puso sobre su regazo regresando sus labios a los de ella.

Los besos aumentaron de intensidad, una mano de él recorrió su espalda hasta posarse sobre su hombro presionándola a su cuerpo mientras la otra se aferraba a su cintura, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras que la de Sakura se hizo hacia abajo.

Ella enredó las manos en su cabello, lo besó con la misma desesperación que él, en un momento mordió su labio y lo escuchó gruñir.

Sus pulmones les exigieron respirar así que se separaron un poco, jadeaban mientras se veían, los labios de ella estaban rojos y tentaban a Syaoran.

—No debemos —susurró ella.

Syaoran recorrió su espalda de manera lenta, respiraba con dificultad.

—No —murmuró pasando la nariz por su mejilla.

Sakura se estremeció y puso una mano en su pecho.

—Complicariamos todo —jadeó sintiendo la cálida respiración de Syaoran en su cuello.

—Sí —susurró él besando la piel que se encontraba debajo de su oreja.

Ella cerró los ojos, su mente se estaba llenando de confusión, su mano subió del pecho a su cuello, podía escuchar como a Syaoran le costaba respirar y tragaba saliva con dificultad.

Él bajó sus labios de nuevo hasta su cuello y la besó una y otra vez, a veces succionaba la piel, otras la mordía, los sonidos que ella soltaba inconcientemente eran exquisitos.

Bajó las manos hasta su cintura y se aferró a no moverlas de ahí, debía retomar el control, Sakura apoyó la frente en su hombro, y él se quedó quieto, sentía que si se movía perdería el poco control que le quedaba.

Ambos trataron de retomar el aliento, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de sentirlo así de cerca? ¿Porqué en vez de miedo se llenó de expectativa de lo que podía pasar?

Decidió no pensar y actuar como su corazón le exigía, llevó sus labios al cuello de él y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos, lo sintió tensarse y enterrar las manos en su cintura.

—Sakura...

Su voz se tornó tan grave que un escalofrío la recorrió, Syaoran al sentirla estremecer soltó el control que le quedaba y de manera un tanto brusca los giró y la recostó en la cama fundiendo sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de él, se besaron con tanta intensidad y desesperación que solo se alejaban escasos segundos para retomar el aliento.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta el filo de su playera, le temblaban, cuando tocó la piel debajo de la prenda Syaoran dejó escapar un sonido desde su garganta que la estremeció, en un impulso empuñó la playera y la levantó terminando por quitársela.

Syaoran no se inmutó, una vez que la playera salió por su cabeza regresó a besar su cuello, una de sus manos se posó en el vientre de ella, podía sentirla temblar.

Sakura buscó sus labios de nuevo, se besaron mientras ella tocaba con sus manos los músculos que no sabía que tenía, una que otra cicatriz que seguramente era fruto de su entrenamiento.

Su respiración era agitada, a Syaoran lo llenó una intensa necesidad de sentir su piel pegada a la de él, estaba perfectamente consciente de que Sakura no llevaba nada debajo de la sudadera que le quedaba enorme, su corazón se aceleró aún más y con lentitud subió su mano hasta llegar a sus costillas.

Sakura jadeó y arqueó la espalda, ¿cómo era posible que le hiciera sentir tanto con sus manos? Syaoran aprovechó la situación para besar su cuello y bajar hasta el hombro que se asomaba por un costado de la sudadera.

—Syaoran —gimió con la voz ahogada.

Él le dio un beso en su clavícula y puso la frente en su pecho, casi podía sentir los latidos de ella, trató de retomar el control, sabía que se estaban acercando a ese punto donde no habría vuelta atrás, donde por más que quisieran permanecer alejados no lo harían.

 _«Pero al final ella lo olvidará, ni siquiera será un vago recuerdo, será como si jamás hubiera pasado»_ pensó con una profunda tristeza.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió la mano de ella en su cabeza, movía su cabello de manera lenta, alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron.

El verde que entintaba sus ojos estaba de un tono más oscuro, podía ver la pasión que estaba tratando de controlar al igual que él.

Sabía que lo amaba, que desde hace mucho la hacía... ¿Y él?

Le dio un ligero beso en los labios pero no sé alejó, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, el aire cálido y ese aroma que los distinguía los empezó a envolver. Le dio otro beso y otro pensando en que solo necesitaba esa cercanía, pero cada que la besaba sus labios permanecían más segundos sobre los de ella, sus manos se movían una por debajo de la sudadera, otra por encima.

 _«Detenlo, detenlo»_ la parte racional de Sakura decía, pero no quería, era lo único que iba a tener de él, sintió lágrimas en los ojos y trató de ahogar un sollozo, él la olvidaría una vez que sellara a _Void_ , nada de lo que pasara en ese pequeño cuarto de hotel tendría relevancia.

Lo sintió alejarse y luego posar una mano sobre su mejilla, no se dio cuenta de que una lágrima había escapado hasta que él la limpió con su pulgar.

—Sakura —susurró.

Ella cerró los ojos con más fuerza, fue como si al escucharlo hablar una oleada de realidad la golpeara y no pudo contener los sollozos ni el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Syaoran giró y se puso a su lado, la atrajo a su cuerpo y dejó que ella escondiera el rostro en su pecho, la abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó en si le estaba haciendo daño.

—Te amo Syaoran, te amo demasiado —susurró ella sobre su piel.

Él cerró los ojos y besó su cabeza, sintió la presión en el escudo de Eriol, la desesperación con que _Void_ trataba de intervenir.

Estaban fingiendo que su respuesta en la torre había sido distinta, así que con mucho cuidado puso una mano en la barbilla de ella y subió su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas.

—Yo quiero amarte a ti, Sakura.

Ella lo vio con sorpresa antes de besarlo con todo lo que era.

* * *

 _Estaba parado frente a Sakura, sentía desesperación, la lluvia caía a unos pasos de ellos._

 _—Se arreglará si cambio esa carta a una carta Sakura... Pero... Para eso, me dijo que tengo que sacrificar el sentimiento más importante para mí._

 _La vio con extrañeza, ella solo miraba la lluvia que caía._

 _—Cuando reunimos todas las cartas Clow y se realizó el juicio final, tuve la oportunidad de ver un mundo donde no existía el amor y se veía sumamente frío... No quiero que eso suceda._

 _Sintió su corazón dolerse y ansiedad formarse en su pecho._

 _—No quisiera ver este mundo lleno de tristeza._

 _Bajó la mirada entendiendo sus palabras, su mente buscó algo, lo que fuera..._

 _—¿No existe otro método para solucionar esto? —preguntó con cierta desesperación, no soportaba verla así._

 _—No lo sé. —Él hizo una mueca de frustración—. Cuando estaba hablando con Eriol, se cortó la llamada._

 _Volvió a bajar la mirada y empuñó las manos, no podía ser cierto, tenía que existir otra manera... Pero, ¿cuál?_

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio, su mente comenzó a evocar enseñanzas del clan, todo lo que sabía sobre magia, tal vez... Se giró para no tener que ver su reacción._

 _—Si ese es el único camino no tendrás otra opción más que seguir el procedimiento._

 _Vio de reojo como se tensó y lo miró incrédula._

 _—Pero, Syaoran... ¿No importa que pierda el sentimiento más importante a cambio de eso?_

 _Quiso gritarle que sí, que encontraría otra solución, pero su boca habló de manera monótona._

 _—Esque si no haces eso... La ciudad con todos sus habitantes desaparecerá._

 _Sintió los segundos pasar con una agonizante lentitud, se negó a mirarla, su vista estaba clavada en la lluvia, entonces la escuchó sollozar y la vio pasar frente a él, la observó alejarse corriendo en medio de la lluvia._

 _Empuñó más fuerte las manos, se odiaba, detestaba tener que recordarle que había prioridades._

 _Puso su mente a trabajar, libros, entrenamiento, enseñanzas, debía haber otra solución, no la dejaría dar lo más importante para ella..._

 _Prefería perderlo todo que dejarla ser infeliz._

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, miró el reloj en el buró y un suspiro escapó de sus labios, tenía aproximadamente cinco horas.

Desvió la mirada a la chica junto a él, estaba profundamente dormida dándole la espalda, la cobija se había resbalado y dejaba a la vista sus piernas, la sudadera tapaba su ropa interior pero no la cubría lo suficiente.

Con mucho cuidado la tapó y se sentó en la cama, pasó ambas manos por su rostro con cierta frustración, se giró para ver de nuevo a Sakura, respiraba con tranquilidad.

No entendía mucho lo que había transcurrido entre ellos, el nivel al que se conectaron fue algo trascendental que definitivamente ninguno se esperó.

Porque ni siquiera cruzaron esa línea, aunque estuvieron a nada de hacerlo.

Levantó la playera del suelo y se la puso mientras miraba de nuevo el reloj, pronto iba a amanecer y sus veinticuatro horas de paz se iban a acabar.

Sonrió ligeramente, se sentía tan cuento de hadas el momento.

Recordó de nuevo su sueño, antes esa escena estaba llena de silencios, palabras que veía más no escuchaba salir de la boca de Sakura.

 _«Amor»_ el sentimiento que ella perdería al sellar la carta...

Puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó las manos en su nuca, suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente los recuerdos de hace unas horas lo invadieron.

 _Los besos subieron de intensidad, sus manos no podían estar quietas y las de ella menos, en algún momento perdió el control de todo e hizo lo que su cuerpo le gritaba, unir su piel a la de ella quitando la prenda que se lo impedía._

 _Sakura se había sonrojado de una manera adorable pero él solo la besó de la boca al vientre y de regreso, sintiéndola estremecer y jadear cada que sus labios hacían contacto con su piel._

Llevó ambas manos a su cabello con cierta irritación, debería dejar de pensar en eso, habían perdido los estribos.

Afortunadamente no recorrieron todo el camino... Y eso era lo curioso, haber llegado al clímax sin cruzar esa línea.

Nunca creyó que la basorexia fuera real, qué tan solo con besos o roces pudieran ir más allá, pero ahora estaba rememorando que justo eso le acababa de pasar con Sakura.

Esa manera en la que sus labios tomaron posesión de la piel expuesta, como ambos presionaron partes estratégicas de sus cuerpos que los fue subiendo hasta esa cima donde finalmente los dos se perdieron y quedaron envueltos en un sinfín de sentimientos y sensaciones que los consumió como fuego.

Y cuando finalmente regresaron, se miraron con total entrega mientras trataban de controlar la respiración errática y esos espasmos que aún recorrían sus ahora, sudorosos cuerpos.

 _«Amor»_ el sentimiento que...

Sintió la presión de _Void_ con más fuerza, fue tanta que un ligero dolor punzante invadió su pecho, llevó una mano al lugar y la movió de manera circular.

Sí, por ahí iba la situación.

Escuchó a Sakura suspirar y sintió la cama moverse, volteó y la observó girar y abrazar con fuerza su almohada mientras una diminuta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Se veía hermosa.

No pudo evitar pasar la mano por su mejilla con ternura y observarla con detenimiento, quería grabarse cada pequeño aspecto de la chica de ojos verdes.

Suspiró y reacomodó un mechón de cabello claro que había caído sobre su rostro.

—Donde quiera que vaya a estar... No te voy a olvidar —susurró.

* * *

Estamos a dos o tres capítulos de terminar la historia, el siguiente está casi completo pero vamos a esperar para publicarlo porque queremos ver para dónde va Clear Card, depende mucho de cómo solucionen las CLAMP la trama para que hagamos segunda parte o cerremos la historia.

Esto es porque pensábamos usar las Clear Card en la segunda parte.

¿Se esperaban lo de Shuji?

En el próximo capítulo finalmente saldrá a la luz cómo está envuelto en todo pero deberían de pensar en Fujitaka y Eriol ;)

Lo más lemon que nos van a leer jaja, esperamos les haya gustado.

Los tatuajes tienen razón de ser, van a ser primordiales en el último capítulo no crean que sacamos a SS de sus personalidades.


	25. Chapter 25

El capítulo se hizo exageradamente largo así que lo tuvimos que partir, en este se resuelve lo de Shuji.

Tengan helado y chocolate a la mano está un poco dramático.

Esperamos subir la otra parte la otra semana ;)

Gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Las manos en sus mejillas le causaba un calor en su pecho, el roce de sus narices se le hacía de lo más tierno.

Pero sus labios sobre los de ella era algo indescriptible que estaba segura que jamás volvería a sentir.

—Syaoran...

La volvió a silenciar con un beso mientras ella sonreía.

—Aún no —dijo él sobre sus labios moviendo los pulgares a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Sakura suspiró y juntó sus frentes, estaban sentados en la cama de Meiling; ella no estaba, habían llegado hace unos momentos y les estaba costando separarse.

Ella puso las manos en sus brazos y él volvió a buscar sus labios mientras ella reía.

—Syaoran...

Le dio un beso, y luego otro, eran pequeños pero los hacían sentir plenos.

—Me encanta besarte —susurró él.

Sakura se sonrojó y él sonrío, sentía el escudo de Eriol desvanecerse pero no quería alejarse... Ya no podía.

—Dijimos algo —le recordó ella.

Syaoran puso de nuevo su frente sobre la de ella y suspiró, de pronto, sintió un muy fuerte dolor punzante en el corazón y no pudo evitar brincar.

Sakura lo vio extrañada pero él trató de ocultar lo que había pasado.

—¿Estás bien?

Syaoran asintió e intentó sonreírle para que no se preocupara.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

Sakura lo vio con aprehensión y él bajó la mirada, empezó a sentir como si algo apretara su corazón y puso todo su entrenamiento a trabajar.

No dejaría que ella supiera lo que _Void_ estaba haciendo.

—Syaoran...

Él se alejó un poco, dejó salir aire por la boca con suma lentitud.

De nuevo el dolor punzante lo hizo brincar al tomarlo por sorpresa, sentía como si le estuvieran enterrando una enorme aguja en el pecho.

—No estás bien. —Escuchó a Sakura decir mientras ponía las manos en sus mejillas.

Él trató de sonreír, empuñó las manos al sentir la presión en su pecho.

—No te preocupes, va y viene —mintió, observó a Sakura abrir la boca y prefirió interrumpir—. Voy a llamar a Meiling, debería estar aquí.

Sakura lo intentó detener pero él logró esquivarla y salir a gran velocidad de la habitación, caminó hasta la suya y se encerró recargando su cuerpo en la puerta.

Siseó cuando el dolor punzante se unió a la presión en el pecho.

—Bien, ya entendí el punto —susurró como creyéndo que _Void_ lo escucharía.

Suspiró y fijó la mirada en el teléfono por dónde a veces hablaba con su madre, caminó a él tratando de controlar el dolor.

Dirigió su mano al aparato cuando de pronto un cristal apareció frente a él, Syaoran dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa y tras parpadear volvió a encontrar el teléfono frente a él.

Miró fijamente el aparato y frunció el ceño.

Estaba seguro que no lo había alucinado.

* * *

Lien se detuvo frente a la casa que aún permanecía como aquél día.

Sabía que juró jamás volver pero, estaba desesperado, no era posible, no vivió engañado cinco años, no podía ser.

Bajó de su moto y observó, aún estaban las cintas de peligro en la reja de entrada, la casa seguía negra por el fuego que casi la consumió y los vidrios estaban quebrados.

Empezaba a creer que era un enfermo recuerdo que Sying había mantenido para tenerlo bajo control.

Quitó las cintas amarillas y tras abrir la reja se encaminó al que una vez fue su hogar.

Abrió la puerta principal, esta rechinó cuándo la empujó y él se adentró, miró su entorno con el ceño fruncido; las paredes negras, los muebles quemados o destruidos, las escaleras a punto de derrumbarse...

Tragó saliva con pesadez y caminó hacia lo que una vez fue la sala, estando ahí miró con pesadez todo; ahí habían estado cuando...

Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, el techo estaba completamente negro, frunció el ceño, su recámara había estado justo sobre dónde él estaba.

Su mente trajo al presente ese día, casi pudo ver la casa transformarse a su alrededor; las paredes pintarse de color claro, los muebles reconstruirse.

Giró sobre su eje observando todo luego su mirada se detuvo en el sillón a unos pasos de él.

La ilusión de sus padres apareció frente a él; estaban sentados lado a lado, ambos lo miraban de manera reprobatoria, Shuji se encontraba detrás de él.

Recordó con claridad las palabras, el regaño por haberse escapado de la escuela y no pasar a recoger a su hermano, la voz de su padre diciéndole que era un irresponsable, la mirada decepcionada de su madre.

—No soy niñera. —Había gritado antes de que su padre lo mandara a su recámara.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y empuñó las manos, sintió su cuerpo comenzar a temblar, podía sentir el calor rodearlo.

Apretó más las manos.

—Dijiste que solo era un envase vacío —gritó a la nada—. Que él ya no estaba ahí, que su alma...

Su cuerpo tembló por el enojo, sintió su magia alrededor y trató de controlarla.

Sying había prometido que lo ayudaría a vengarse de Clow, del que había puesto esa maldición sobre él, la magia.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar aire.

—Necesitabas los sentimientos de Li en este plano para lograr la venganza —susurró frunciendo el ceño.

Todo estaba hecho un lío en su mente, no entendía cómo...

Suspiró y tras bajar la cabeza abrió los ojos, sentía lágrimas en ellos pero parpadeó varias veces para controlarse.

Y fue ahí que lo notó, la alfombra bajo sus pies, frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás, estaba parado justo en medio de un perfecto círculo que estaba intacto, no tenía ningún daño.

—¿Qué...?

Miró hacia arriba de nuevo, el techo estaba totalmente negro pero cuando puso un poco más de atención notó que justo sobre su cabeza el negro era más intenso, regresó su mirada a la alfombra.

Era como si el fuego hubiera iniciado ahí y no...

Jadeó y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, miró de nuevo el lugar intacto y el suelo.

No... No era posible.

Pensó en conversaciones, lo que aprendió esos cinco años, lo que Sying le enseñó.

Pensó en las dos reencarnaciones de Clow... El padre de Kinomoto era una que no tenía magia ni recuerdos, Hiragizawa albergaba eso.

Sying le aseguró que su hermano había sido la reencarnación que no tenía magia ni recuerdos.

—Pero Sying se alimentaba de mi magia —se dijo a sí mismo.

Recordó de nuevo la escena con Daidouji, Shuji tan enfurecido que casi la mata, luego no recordando nada.

Comenzó a atar cabos de manera rápida y sacudió la cabeza.

—No —susurró antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar a toda prisa.

Sying nunca necesitó los sentimientos de Li para atraer a la dueña de las cartas, los necesitaba para adormecer esa parte de Shuji...

Aquella que se salía de control y que arremetía en contra de quién le llevara la contraría o lo hiciera enojar.

Se subió rápidamente a su moto y llamó a Meiling, necesitaba advertirle, pero ella desvió la llamada una y otra vez hasta que finalmente apagó su celular.

—Demonios.

Arrancó la moto y aceleró, necesitaba regresar a Tomoeda ya.

Sying no era la reencarnación con magia, tenía los recuerdos, pero la magia estaba dentro de su hermano.

Y Shuji... Él había matado a sus padres en un ataque de furia, por eso Sying puso los sentimientos de Li dentro de él para mantenerlo dócil... Pero una vez que...

Aceleró más.

Si Li rompía el trato con _Void_ y sus sentimientos regresaban no habría nada que detuviera a Shuji.

Y estaba seguro de que Sying había encontrado la manera de unir las dos reencarnaciones.

—Demonios —dijo aumentando más la velocidad.

* * *

¿Cuánto cambia una persona en cinco años?

Sakura se miraba al espejo mientras esa pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Observó sus puntas rosadas, la mano en la que sentía el ahora invisible tatuaje.

 _«Mucho»_ se contestó.

Odiaba admitir que poco a poco dejó de ser esa niña feliz que irradiaba y contagiaba alegría a todos a su alrededor, que hace años que no decía su famosa frase... Que dentro de ella, a veces había algo oscuro que estaba lleno de resentimiento hacia lo que había pasado con _Void_... Con Clow.

Hizo la cabeza de lado mientras evocaba el último día que Syaoran pasó en Japón, lo que se habían dicho... Cómo actuaron.

 **Cinco años atrás.**

Se mecía en el columpio del parque pingüino mientras veía como el Sol se ponía, Kero le había insistido que no saliera, que aún tenía que descansar para que su magia se repusiera.

Pero, el encierro la ponía mal, nada evitaba que pensara una y otra vez en lo que pasó en la torre del reloj.

Una lágrima traicionera salió de su ojo y ella la limpió con rudeza, había jurado ya no llorar, nada cambiaría aunque lo hiciera.

—Oye.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la voz, su respiración se cortó y su cuerpo se tensó.

Detuvo el columpio de golpe y llevó sus ojos a la fuente de la voz.

Ahí estaba, evitaba mirarla a toda costa, se encontraba en la entrada a los columpios con ambas manos en las bolsas de sus jeans.

Y tuvo ganas de huir, no quería verlo, esa mirada fría la atormentaba ya en sus sueños.

Él suspiró después de unos momentos y finalmente llevó sus ojos ambarinos a ella.

—Kerberos... Dijo que te encontraría aquí.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose traicionada, no tenía derecho, su guardián no debió.

Empuñó las cadenas del columpio con fuerza.

Syaoran volvió a bajar la mirada frunciendo el ceño, lo que fuera que vio en ella lo puso incómodo, sacó una de sus manos y la pasó por su cabello.

—Mañana... Mañana vuelvo a Hong Kong.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajó el rostro, parpadeó varias veces para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

—Oye, de verdad...

—Sakura —interrumpió ella, levantó el rostro y lo miró enfurecida—, mi nombre es Sakura, el que lo digas no significa una confesión de amor ni mucho menos —espetó.

Syaoran fijó su mirada en ella, de pronto su postura cambio a esa tensa y a la defensiva, sus ojos la vieron con completa frialdad.

—No, no lo significa, y aún así creíste que yo regresaría tus sentimientos, que tenía una absurda obligación a abrazarte y decirte que sentía lo mismo que tú.

Sakura se levantó del columpio y empuñó las manos a su lado, sabía que eso era mentira que él la quería...

O por lo menos aquél que _Void_ se llevó lo hacía.

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, jamás...

—Me casaré con Meiling.

Todo se quedó en silencio, el aire movió su cabello y ella llevó una mano empuñaba a su pecho.

—¿Qué?

Syaoran la miraba con tanta frialdad que no pudo evitar estremecerse, estaban a escasos diez pasos uno del otro pero parecía que un abismo se había abierto entre ellos.

—Retomaré el compromiso, ni siquiera sé porqué lo cancelé, te lo digo ahora porque no quiero que creas que... Que...

Sakura sentía su cuerpo temblar, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas y él la vio con cierta incomodidad.

—Prefiero que lo sepas por mí —susurró él con la voz ligeramente ahogada, había sentido una opresión en el pecho.

Sakura trató de callar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir, él la veía con cierta culpa pero la frialdad seguía ahí.

—Espero que seas feliz —logró decir dándose la vuelta, no quería que la viera desmoronarse.

Syaoran sintió un nudo en la garganta, bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos, su cuerpo temblaba pero un sentimiento de vacío se comenzó a expander en su interior.

—¿Podrías...? —Un suspiro—. ¿Podrías mantener el contacto? —La vio tensarse—. Al menos con ella, te aprecia y no quisiera verla infeliz...

Sabía que estaba siendo un maldito al recalcarle que Meiling estaría a su lado, pero, honestamente, sentía que si lo odiaba le haría las cosas más fácil, que aligeraría la carga de su rechazo.

La vio pasar sus manos frente a ella.

—Con una condición —susurró.

Syaoran estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que diera.

—Lo que sea.

Ella giró un poco la cabeza y él sintió que no podía respirar, pudo ver las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y algo dentro de él pareció quebrarse pero ese vacío de nuevo apareció.

—No vuelvas a Japón... Jamás.

Syaoran la vio incrédulo, empuñó las manos y sintió una eternidad pasar; no volver, dejarla atrás, la presión en su pecho se hizo dolorosa, necesitaba huir, correr... Algo.

—Lo prometo —contestó finalmente.

Ella asintió y le volvió a dar la espalda.

—También lo prometo.

* * *

Tomoyo le daba la espalda a la puerta de su recámara, se encontraba acostada pero los incesantes gritos de sus padres la habían despertado.

Cada uno le echaba la culpa al otro por su actual estado, palabras como irresponsable, culpa, estrés e insensatez era repetidas a cada rato.

Vio la pantalla de su celular encenderse y tomó el aparato de su buró, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Eriol.

Escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se incorporó y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

—Bien, un poco cansada pero nada grave.

—Me asustaste —dijo él en voz baja.

—Lo siento.

Otro suspiro seguido del sonido de una cama cediendo bajo su peso.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño e inconcientemente se llevó una mano al cuello.

—No sé, supongo que se me bajó el azúcar o la presión, recuerdo haber estado caminando por el pasillo de la escuela y luego, nada.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó Eriol preocupado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza pero recordó que no la podía ver.

—No.

—Meiling quiere ir a verte, Syaoran y Sakura aún no regresan, pero no sé si sea...

Tomoyo suspiró silenciándolo.

—No, mi padre está aquí.

Lo escuchó decir algo, supuso que a Meiling.

—Esta bien, ¿quieres...?

Tomoyo sonrió, era una gran ventaja que su novio fuera mago.

—Por favor.

A diferencia de su amiga que tenía que entrar por la puerta principal, su novio no tenía problema para volar y entrar por la ventana para hacerle compañía mientras sus padres discutían.

Después de despedirse y colgar, volvió a pasar una mano por su cuello, no sabía porqué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que había hablado con Shuji.

Pero era solo la sensación, no un recuerdo.

* * *

Eriol se puso un saco azul mientras Meiling tomaba café en su sala.

—¿Te quieres quedar?

Sus ojos carmesí se fijaron en él y se encogió de hombros.

—Da lo mismo, ¿no?

Eriol se abotonó el saco y la observó unos momentos.

—El hechizo de aquí es más fuerte que el de allá —confesó.

Meiling le dio una sonrisa.

—No me sorprende, tienes prioridades y allá está Syaoran.

Eriol no dijo nada, se pasó las manos por el saco antes de medio girarse.

—Estas en tu casa.

—Eriol. —Volteó—. ¿Qué harías para mantenerla a salvo?

Él la miró impasible, el silencio se hizo abrumador de cierta manera.

—¿La alejarías? —siguió ella en un susurro, observaba la bebida en su mano como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta.

—Tal vez.

Meiling levantó la mirada, Eriol la estaba escudriñando.

—Estar con ella en medio de todo esto ya es bastante egoísta, pero respeto su decisión de no hacerse a un lado... prefiere estar envuelta que viendo desde la trinchera.

Meiling bebió un poco.

—¿No te molesta?

Eriol le dio esa sonrisa que nunca podía descifrar si era sincera o no.

—Un poco, pero si está en mis manos protegerla, lo haré respetando sus deseos.

Meiling se quedó callado unos momentos.

—¿Y si va por ella?

Eriol sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, su corazón se detuvo por unos agonizantes segundos.

—Entonces, haré lo necesario.

* * *

Syaoran colgó el teléfono frustrado, Meiling tenía apagado su celular.

Pasó una mano por su rostro con frustración y recordó que Eriol había dicho que estaría al pendiente, inmediatamente marcó su número.

—Syaoran, ya...

—Estamos en el departamento, sí sentí la protección ceder... Gracias.

Escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

—¿Están con Meiling? Tiene apagado el celular.

Eriol le susurró algo inentendible a Tomoyo y lo escuchó abrir una puerta y como sonidos del exterior, frunció el ceño.

—No, ella está en mi casa yo estoy con Tomoyo... Ayer hubo una situación en la escuela.

Syaoran miró hacia su balcón.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Eriol no dijo nada por unos momentos, luego suspiró.

—Tomoyo apareció desmayada en uno de los pasillos, ella dice que se le bajó la presión.

Syaoran miró preocupado su puerta abierta, Sakura había pasado.

—Pero no crees eso.

—Había rastros de la magia de Sying en su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste cuándo te llamé? —reclamó en un susurro Syaoran.

—Dijiste que nada de magia y no estoy completamente seguro de que la haya atacado, ella no recuerda y los rastros los puede tener por haber pasado cerca cuando él estaba lanzando un hechizo o algo.

Syaoran rio con sarcasmo.

—Aunque dije que nada de magia fuimos atacados y la terminamos usando —le recordó.

—Llámalo como quieras, no era necesario que regresaran.

—Debo decirle a Sakura —susurró.

—El padre de Tomoyo está abajo peleando con Sonomi, aunque quiera venir, se va a encontrar con una incómoda situación.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué haces tú ahí?

De nuevo Eriol guardó silencio.

—Asegurándome que Sying no se aparezca por aquí, si quieres un consejo, vayan a la escuela y actúen normal, pero tienes que estar alerta... Sying encontró una manera de estar ahí sin que nos demos cuenta.

Syaoran levantó la mirada, Sakura lo veía desde la puerta con cierta preocupación.

—¿Irás?

—Debo de, si lo que creo es cierto Sying puede atacar a cualquiera de los que nos rodean y solo juntos lo podemos detener. —Suspiró—. Dejaré un fuerte hechizo de protección con Tomoyo.

Él asintió, jamás desvió su mirada de la de Sakura.

—Te vemos en unas horas.

Cortó la llamada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Syaoran tragó saliva con pesadez, ¿cómo le iba a explicar que mientras ellos estuvieron ocupados siendo egoístas, Tomoyo había sido atacada?

Sabía que jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Nada.

Por lo menos, no se lo diría en ese momento, esperaría a que Eriol estuviera seguro de que había sido Sying.

* * *

Syaoran se sentía raro, demasiado, como si tuviera sueño pero su cuerpo se negara a descansar.

Iba caminando con Meiling a su lado, la había recogido de casa de Eriol e iban de regreso al departamento.

—Supongo que te fue bien —murmuró su prima.

Syaoran arqueó una ceja y la volteó a ver.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Meiling se detuvo y él hizo lo mismo, luego llevó su dedo índice a la frente de él, Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Te conozco así de bien.

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco y retomó la caminata.

—En cambio, tú te ves triste —contraatacó.

Meiling caminó a su lado sin decir nada, de reojo notó que se mordía el labio inferior.

—Estoy preocupada por Tomoyo, es todo —comentó.

Syaoran metió las manos a las bolsas de sus jeans.

—¿Y por eso apagaste el celular?

Meiling se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que me quedé sin pila, Eriol me prestó un cargador y apenas lo prendí.

Syaoran se detuvo y Meiling lo hizo pasos más adelante, él la veía con cierta frialdad.

—Eres mi prima, llevamos casi una vida juntos. —Ella abrió la boca para intervenir pero él no la dejó—. Y sé cuándo mientes.

Meiling lo miró con cierta sorpresa, Syaoran siguió caminando.

—Espero que valga la pena —susurró pasando a su lado.

Meiling bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos.

 _«No lo valió, eso es lo peor»_ pensó con suma tristeza.

* * *

Sakura trató de poner atención a lo que la maestra les explicaba pero la banca vacía a su lado le causaba incertidumbre.

Y Eriol estaba del otro lado del salón, así que era imposible preguntar.

Suspiró y trató por cuarta vez de concentrarse en la voz aguda de la maestra sustituta, esa era otra cosa, su maestro la intimidaba pero él nunca faltaba.

Sonó la campana para el receso y ella se quedó en su lugar, todos sus compañeros se levantaron, Shuji se giró y la observó.

—Daidouji no vino. —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes porqué?

Suspiró y observó los ojos miel del chico que la veía con preocupación.

—No, ayer mi celular cayó en lodo y...

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —interrumpió Shuji en voz baja.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, los ojos del chico la miraban fijamente y tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—Shuji...

—Fuimos a ver a su padre.

Shuji levantó la mirada, Syaoran lo veía con seriedad, su voz había sido increíblemente fría, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, Sakura sintió la tensión a su alrededor y esta empeoró cuando Eriol se acercó.

—Bien, hablamos luego, Sakura —murmuró Shuji tomando su bento y saliendo del salón con la espalda tensa.

Eriol lo observó con seriedad mientras se alejaba, algo en el chico lo ponía alerta cada vez más.

—¿Eriol? —Él concentró su atención en Sakura—. ¿Tomoyo está bien?

Él asintió, saco su celular y se lo ofreció.

—Me pidió que la llamaras apenas pudieras.

Sakura le dio una enorme sonrisa y tomó el aparato.

—Gracias —dijo desbloqueando la pantalla para encontrar el celular en el contacto de su amiga, marcó el número y esperó.

Eriol le hizo una señal a Syaoran con la cabeza para que salieran, el chico chino frunció el ceño pero lo siguió, Meiling se sentó en el lugar de Shuji y Sakura activó el altavoz cuando Tomoyo contestó.

Una vez en el pasillo, el chico inglés cerró la puerta.

—Tomoyo se desmayó en el piso de arriba. —Comenzó a contar—. He buscado alguna pista para asegurarme de que fue eso y no un ataque.

Syaoran miraba hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido, sentía unas potentes ganas de ir al lugar pero no entendía porqué.

—Voy a darme una vuelta, tal vez vea algo que pasaste por alto.

Eriol asintió.

—Ten cuidado, Syaoran, estoy seguro de que Sying está buscando la manera de atacarnos dentro de la escuela.

Syaoran asintió y se encaminó a la escalera, con cada paso que daba la ansiedad crecía en su estómago.

Cuando llegó al lugar miró a su alrededor con atención, observaba todo con ojos entrecerrados, la ansiedad se había expandido a tal grado que su respiración era ligeramente entrecortada.

Entonces lo sintió, como una parte de él llamándolo una y otra vez.

Frunció el ceño y giró sobre su eje, su cuerpo parecía querer impulsarse para correr a cualquier lado, cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

Había un hechizo de localización, uno que había tardado en aprender por lo complejo y desgastante que era.

Pero, debía intentarlo.

Puso su mano empuñada a la altura de su nariz, luego extendió su dedo índice y medio y respiró con suma lentitud.

Sintió la magia acumularse en su interior, frunció el ceño tratando de de cerrar todo contacto al exterior y encontrar eso que lo estaba llamando.

Su insignia apareció bajo su pies, brilló de un intenso verde y aire salió disparado de ella, Syaoran sintió su magia rodearlo, su cabello moverse con el aire y de pronto empujó su magia fuera y esta viajó a gran velocidad hasta impactar con algo que juraba que le pertenecía.

Abrió los ojos y corrió hasta otras escaleras, saltó desde el primer escalón hasta el último y se dirigió a la parte trasera del teatro, al llegar a su destino se detuvo jadeando.

Una puerta roja parecía tentarlo.

Syaoran empuñó la mano y tras pensarlo unos momentos abrió la puerta y se adentró al lugar.

Caminó unos pasos cuando de pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un fuerte azotón dejándolo en penumbras, pero él no se inmutó, con un movimiento brusco apareció su espada y siguió avanzando.

Caminó con cautela, sus ojos trataban de encontrarle forma a lo que lo rodeaba.

Pero era como si hubiera entrado a otra dimensión, a una muy oscura y fría.

Pasos adelante por fin alcanzó a visualizar una silueta, esta estaba de lado, sus ojos irradiaban una luz morada, fue por este brillo que se dio cuenta de la media sonrisa en la boca de quién quiera que estuviera ahí.

Syaoran se detuvo y empuñó con fuerza su espada.

La persona pareció reír y alzó algo que hizo que Syaoran se sorprendiera, entre su dedo índice y medio tenía una carta Sakura, pero solo le mostraba la parte de atrás.

Los ojos de quien estaba frente a él se iluminaron más, Syaoran vio casi en cámara lenta como la carta era girada para dejar expuesta cuál era.

Y cuando lo notó, sintió su corazón detenerse y el pánico inundarlo.

La persona sonrío abiertamente al notar la expresión del descendiente de Clow.

— _Change_ —susurró antes de reír.

Syaoran vio con horror la carta desaparecer y luego sintió como la magia lo rodeó sumergiéndolo en la impotencia y desesperación.

* * *

Meiling fruncía el ceño mientras observaba a su primo de reojo.

Syaoran hacía girar la pluma en sus manos pero no había anotado nada desde que reiniciaron las clases y eso se le hacía raro.

Sensación que se incrementó cuando la campana que anunciaba el final de clases se escuchó y notó una media sonrisa en su rostro, una que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Se levantó, guardó sus cosas y lo observó con detenimiento, había algo raro en él.

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura y puso una mano en su espalda, ella brincó ante el contacto, pero al notar que era él trató de sonreír.

—¿Irás a casa de Daidouji? —preguntó Syaoran.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado, los ojos ambarinos del chico frente a ella se veían un poco apagados.

—Sí, pero primero pasaré al departamento a cambiarme.

Syaoran le dio media sonrisa y asintió.

—Bien, nos vemos ahí —dijo y tras tomar su portafolio salió del salón sin darle una mirada a su prima o a Eriol.

Pero los tres lo observaron salir.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Meiling acercándose a Sakura.

La chica de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—No que yo sepa —susurró.

—Vamos, te acompañamos a cambiarte y luego vamos a ver a Tomoyo —comentó Eriol notando también el extraño comportamiento de Syaoran.

Sakura asintió, tomó sus cosas y los tres se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela.

—Li, Hiragizawa —gritaron.

Los tres voltearon, la maestra de coro los veía desde la entrada al teatro.

—Tenemos junta —dijo con una voz monótona.

Eriol y Meiling se miraron extrañados.

—Nadie nos dijo nada —exclamó Meiling.

—Les estoy diciendo ahora, deben estar presentes o serán expulsados del club.

Eriol frunció el ceño, había algo raro en todo ese asunto.

—Vayan, me adelantaré a cambiarme, nos vemos frente al complejo —les dijo notando la dureza con la que la maestra los veía.

—Tal vez debas esperarnos, Sakura —comentó Eriol sintiendo una alarma en su cabeza.

Sakura abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida.

—La junta inicia, ¡ahora! —prácticamente gritó la maestra.

Meiling la vio con enojo.

—Esa mujer necesita un novio.

—Vayan, no quiero que se metan en problemas —susurró Sakura empujando la puerta y saliendo para dirigirse al departamento de los Li.

Eriol y Meiling no tuvieron opción más que ir a la dichosa junta, pero el chico de lentes sentía la inmensa necesidad de correr tras de su amiga de ojos verdes.

* * *

Lien por fin llegó al límite de Tomoeda, aceleró un poco más la moto y de la nada sintió un fuerte golpe en toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Fue tan intenso que salió volando de la moto, esta cayó al suelo y se derrapó varios metros.

Lien dio varias vueltas, su chamarra y jeans se rasgaron a causa del pavimento, la fuerza con la que fue golpeado fue de una magnitud antinatural.

Lien jadeó varias veces antes de poder incorporarse, se quitó el casco y lo aventó, llevó una mano a su antebrazo y siseó cuando lo tocó, luego observó sangre en su palma.

—Demonios —susurró.

Se levantó con dificultad, gruñó cuando su cuerpo le reclamó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, caminó cojeando ligeramente en dirección a su moto pero se detuvo de golpe al chocar con algo que le impidió el paso.

Puso su mano ensangrentada frente a él y palpó, frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja al sentir un aparente muro.

No tenía manera de entrar a Tomoeda y eso solo significaba que Sying había puesto su plan final en marcha.

—Meiling —susurró empuñando la mano.

Así agotara sus niveles de magia, encontraría la manera de entrar.

* * *

Syaoran abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar sumamente oscuro, miró a su alrededor con confusión, había pequeñas luces moradas flotando sobre algo que se asemejaba a su Rashin, volteó la cabeza y notó el cuerpo de Kerberos igual flotando, parecía estar dormido.

—Kerberos —susurró levantándose y tratando de caminar hacia él, pero chocó con una pared invisible.

Puso ambas manos frente a él y palpó eso que parecía un muro, movió sus manos alrededor y caminó de lado; mientras más se movía más de daba cuenta que estaba en una prisión cuadrada.

Sintió pánico crecer dentro de él, luego observó con más detenimiento sus manos, definitivamente no eran las de él, se miró la ropa, estaba vestido con un pantalón formal y una camisa negra.

Ese no era su cuerpo.

Observó a su alrededor a gran velocidad, si él estaba ahí... ¿Quién estaba en su cuerpo? No tenía manera de verse el rostro y el miedo se intensificó.

 _«Sakura»_

* * *

Llegó al departamento y lo encontró vacío, no supo si eso era bueno o malo, pues Syaoran la había puesto incómoda.

Y no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían hecho el día anterior.

Entró al baño en la recámara de Meiling y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso un pants y una blusa de manga larga, tomó su uniforme y salió del baño y luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero se sorprendió al ver a la persona en la puerta.

—Syaoran —susurró.

Él hizo la cabeza de lado, la miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que de pronto sonrío.

Sakura se estremeció, la sonrisa en su rostro no era nada como la que le conocía, estaba llena de ironía y... ¿maldad?

Apretó el uniforme en sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, todo dentro de ella le gritaba que debía salir de ahí.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo Syaoran sin moverse de la puerta.

—Sabías que iba a venir, pero, Eriol y Meiling me están esperando abajo para ir con Tomoyo.

Sintió dentro de ella que debía alejarlo, que tenía que hacerle saber que la buscarían si no se iba.

Syaoran chasqueó la lengua y cruzó los brazos.

—Dudo que prefieras su compañía que la mía.

Sakura empuñó más la ropa en sus manos, tuvo ganas de aparecer su báculo.

—Syaoran, debo irme, es tarde.

Él miró hacia el techo y comenzó a tararear, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta bien.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó su uniforme en la cama antes de encaminarse a la puerta, cuando pasó a un lado de Syaoran él la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la miró fijamente, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró pero por el miedo que la había inundado, los ojos de Syaoran eran fríos, como jamás los había visto.

—Pero primero necesito algo —susurró caminando con ella de regreso a la puerta y cerrando la misma con un fuerte azotón.

* * *

Syaoran golpeó varias veces el muro invisible, tenía que salir de ahí, trató de llamar su magia pero fue imposible.

Las luces sobre el tablero comenzaron a bailotear alborotadas, él miró de nuevo a su alrededor con desesperación, algo estaba muy mal con Sakura, lo podía sentir en sus entrañas.

De pronto vio con sorpresa que las luces se convirtieron en las formas reales de las cartas, _Fiery, Wood, Mist, Shot, Mirror,_ todas estaban ahí.

La magia alrededor de ellas destellaba entre morado y rosa; de pronto _Mirror_ se puso frente a todas, parecían estar en una profunda agonía.

—Sálvala —dijo _Mirror_ con dificultad.

Syaoran la vio extrañado, lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la carta, lo veía con miedo.

—Sálvala —le repitió.

Entonces lo vio en su mente, el sueño, ese que tuvo hace mucho, comenzó a respirar de manera rápida.

Estaba por tomar su vida.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor buscando con desesperación una manera de salir, golpeó y pateó una y otra vez el muro que lo contenía.

Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza, era como un susurro muy débil y lejano.

 _«Syaoran»_

Sintió su estómago dar un vuelco y un fuerte tirón en su pecho, lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y con ambas manos en el muro que lo mantenía cautivo, resbaló al suelo.

Lo último que Sakura vería sería a él privándola de su vida.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

—¡Sakura! —gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Empuñó las manos y sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Entonces una silueta salió de entre las sombras, su cabello largo y sus ojos vacíos seguían siendo los mismos.

Syaoran se levantó con rapidez, puso ambas manos en el muro y se miraron fijamente por unos momentos.

—Ayúdame a salvarla —le rogó él con desesperación.

 _Void_ lo miró unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, una esfera negra se formó frente a Syaoran, de pronto escuchó como si un cristal se quebrara.

Él jamás lo había intentado, usar su magia sin su espada, pero por ella lo haría.

Puso su mano frente a él de manera vertical, extendió su dedo índice y medio y concentró cada gramo de su magia en las yemas de sus dedos.

Rayos se vieron a su alrededor, su insignia apareció bajo sus pies y destelló con una gran intensidad, él levantó la mano dirigiéndola al cielo.

—Raitei Shourai —gritó.

* * *

Sakura sentía como sus manos se movían sobre su piel con violencia, trataba de escapar pero su cuerpo no quería responder.

Estaba debajo de él, la besaba con agresividad, ella trató de luchar pero lo escuchó gruñir.

Sus manos subieron hasta las de ella y tomando sus muñecas las azotó en la cama.

Besó la piel de su cuello, ella respiraba de manera ajetreada, pero no era por emoción, no era como lo que había pasado el día anterior, tenía un inmenso miedo pero algo en ella le impedía negarse.

—Espera —le pidió en un susurro moviendo la cabeza de lado tratando de alejarse de él.

Pero la silenció con sus labios, ella trató de resistirse y luchar de nuevo, podía sentir esa magia oscura a su alrededor.

—Detente —le rogó.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro, sabía que ese no era Syaoran, sollozos quedaron ahogados en su garganta.

—Eres mía —le susurró al oído antes de regresar sus labios a su cuello y marcándola para hacer énfasis en ello.

—¡No! —susurró ella aferrándose al poco control que le quedaba.

Su respiración se hizo más errática, trató de liberar sus manos, pero aquella magia oscura fluyo con más intensidad y la rodeó.

Sakura jadeó con sorpresa, sintió su control caer rendido; su mente se llenó de confusión, no tenía control sobre nada.

—Eres solo mía —volvió a susurrar, su magia comenzó a absorber la de ella mientras besaba su hombro, Sakura finalmente dejó de luchar.

Lo vio sonreír de manera maquiavélica, sintió como su magia dejaba su cuerpo, un gran cansancio se posó sobre ella y cerró los ojos.

Empezó a respirar con lentitud, hasta que su cabeza cayó de lado y se perdió en una inmensa oscuridad.

* * *

Un ensordecedor trueno lo hizo sobresaltar, pero la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo lo obligó a soltar a la chica y caer de la cama.

Soltó un grito de dolor y enojo, observó una esfera negra frente a él y sintió como era sacado de aquél cuerpo de manera violenta.

Syaoran abrió los ojos de golpe, giró la cabeza a ambos lados y descubrió que estaba en la recámara de Meiling, se incorporó con manos temblorosas, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble y la situación empeoró cuando posó su vista sobre la cama.

—No, no, no, no —dijo una y otra vez tratando de levantarse, su pie resbaló pero él finalmente logró incorporarse y acercarse a la cama.

Sakura tenía una mano en su pecho y su cabeza estaba de lado. Con horror notó que su pecho no se movía.

Con sus latidos resonando en sus oídos puso una mano en su muñeca y otra en su cuello, no podía sentir su pulso, la ansiedad y desesperación comenzaban a consumirlo.

Puso las manos en su cabeza y luego en sus mejillas, no podía ser posible, no... Regresó una mano a su cuello tratando de encontrar algo y entonces lo hizo, un muy diminuto rayo de luz, pudo sentir su pulso, era exageradamente leve.

No dude, extendió su mano y estuvo a punto de darle parte de su magia pero se quedó inerte, su mano temblaba y algo dentro de él le gritaba que no lo hiciera, parpadeó varias veces, ¡esta era Sakura! Lo necesitaba, ¿por qué...?

Se hizo hacia atrás y corrió al teléfono, sus manos temblaban tanto que le fue difícil marcar el número.

—¡Eriol!

* * *

—Eso ni siquiera fue una junta, repitió lo que ya sabíamos sobre el próximo concurso y las canciones —decía Eriol mientras esperaban a Sakura.

Meiling asintió, miró de nuevo hacia dónde estaba su departamento.

—La sentí extraña, era como si no estuviera ahí, como si alguien...

—La estuviera controlando —concluyó Eriol sintiendo su celular vibrar, lo sacó y arqueó una ceja al ver el nombre de Syaoran en la pantalla.

Apenas presionó el botón verde cuando su amigo gritó su nombre y comenzó a pedirle de manera desesperada que fuera al departamento que era urgente.

Eriol miró hacia arriba frunciendo el ceño y fue cuando notó la ausencia de cierta magia, guardó el celular y corrió como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

Lien jadeaba mientras guardaba su katana, se dejó caer en el pavimento y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Llevaba horas tratando de entrar a Tomoeda pero ni con toda su magia logró hacer una apertura.

Se recargó en el muro invisible, sabía que si cualquier transeúnte lo veía haría preguntas incómodas pero estaba tan agotado que no le importaba.

Suspiró y sacó su celular, pensó en volver a llamar a Meiling pero sabía que ella lo ignoraría, y no podía culparla.

—Rayos, rayos —murmuró golpeándose la frente con el aparato.

Cerró los ojos, tenía una opción, pero a como estaban las cosas no quería moverle mucho por miedo a acelerar lo que indudablemente iba a pasar.

Pero recordó la amenaza de Sying, como estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que tuviera ver con Clow... Incluso si no tenía magia.

Buscó el contacto y llamó, esperó y rogó que contestara.

—¿Shuji? Hola, hermano, tengo una situación...

* * *

La imagen que recibió a Meiling al llegar al departamento le rasgó el corazón de mil maneras.

Realmente jamás había visto así a su primo.

Syaoran se encontraba en su cama abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, se mecía hacia atrás y adelante mientras murmuraba—: No te vayas —una y otra vez con desesperación.

Cuando ella y Eriol llegaron Syaoran los vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo... No pude... No pude luchar y...

Su voz estaba tan quebrada y desesperada que Meiling tuvo que aguantar sollozar.

—Se metió en mi cuerpo, no llegué —susurraba Syaoran apretando más fuerte a Sakura a su cuerpo.

—Tu magia... —Eriol le empezó a decir pero Syaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay algo mal en mí, lo puedo sentir, si le doy mi magia... —Syaoran escondió su rostro en el cabello de Sakura—. Por favor, Eriol.

* * *

Si este capítulo tuviera nombre sería "Preludio al caos" ;)

Eso significa que los próximos se vienen con todo.

Nos estamos leyendo!


	26. Chapter 26

¡Feliz cumpleaños Syaoran!

Aunque no es un regalo jajaja

Junten pañuelos y helado

Y nosotros usaremos chalecos antibalas :s

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Meiling vio con expectativa al chico inglés, parecía estar dudando y no entendía porqué.

—¿No haras nada? —Casi gritó.

Eriol la miró con cierta dureza, luego regresó su atención a la pareja en frente, Syaoran lo miraba con una desesperación que jamás le había visto, finalmente suspiró con pesadez.

—Recuéstala en la cama —ordenó.

Syaoran asintió e hizo lo que pidió,  
Eriol se acercó y Meiling vio con asombro la insignia de Clow aparecer debajo de él y cuando puso la mano en la frente de Sakura una intensa luz roja los rodeó a ambos, su primo dio algunos pasos hacia atrás sin desviar la mirada, una brisa movió el cabello de la reencarnación y de la chica de ojos verdes.

Syaoran no supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero se le hizo una eternidad, Eriol puso su otra mano sobre el pecho de Sakura y de pronto ella jadeó con fuerza arqueando la espalda, la intensidad del aire y la luz fueron disminuyendo.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Syaoran temeroso cuando Eriol apartó sus manos y reacomodó a Sakura en la cama, puso una mano en su frente y asintió.

—Va a dormir por un largo tiempo pero estará bien, su cuerpo debe convertir la magia a la de las estrellas y eso desgasta.

Una expresión de alivio inundó el rostro de Syaoran, Meiling notó como vaciló un momento, parecía haber querido ir con su amiga pero en última instancia fijó su mirada en ella y permaneció donde estaba.

Incluso empuñó las manos.

—Mei, ¿puedes quedarte aquí?

Ella lo vio extrañada pero asintió, Eriol salió de la recámara y Syaoran lo siguió.

Meiling suspiró y se sentó a un lado de Sakura.

No entendía qué había pasado, pero Syaoran se veía culpable y ansioso, eso la preocupó en demasía.

* * *

Lien miraba al cielo, hace años que no lo hacía, cuando era menor solía acostarse en medio del jardín y pasar horas admirando el paisaje sobre su cabeza, era algo que lo ayudaba a mantener su magia bajo control.

Escuchó una campana y se incorporó, Shuji lo veía justo del lado que no podía pasar.

—Te ves cómodo —dijo quitándose el casco y bajando de su bici.

Lien se encogió de hombros, observó a Shuji mirar extrañado la moto que seguía a media calle.

—¿Tuviste un accidente?

Lien se levantó y sacudió sus jeans, luego se estremeció con el movimiento, notó a Shuji mirarlo con asombro.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a una ambulancia o...?

Lien hizo un ademán de desinterés, necesitaba que Shuji cruzara de su lado.

—Estoy bien, solo necesitaba que me ayudaras con la moto —dijo acercándose.

Shuji frunció el ceño al notarlo cojear, inmediatamente caminó a Lien cruzando la protección de Sying y poniéndose a su lado, pasó un brazo por su espalda y lo ayudó a caminar.

—Esto es peor que esa vez que caíste del árbol —murmuró Shuji molesto.

Lien rio, con el apoyo de Shuji se encaminó a dónde estaba la protección, esperaba que su plan funcionara.

Trató de mantenerse impasible pero se tensó al sentir el muro invisible tratar de rechazarlo, pero al estar con Shuji finalmente pasó; volteó y miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su hermano irritado.

Lien lo observó, sus ojos ya no eran del todo miel, tenía varios rayos morados y azules.

—Nada, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que te llamara?

Shuji lo vio extrañado, frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.

—No recuerdo —susurró.

Lien sintió su pecho contraerse, cada vez eran más esos momentos que Shuji no podía recordar y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Su hermano estaba desapareciendo y la reencarnación de Shuji estaba empezando a tomar control.

—Vamos, enano, necesitas ir a casa —murmuró tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz.

Si las cosas se encaminaban más al plan de Sying, llegaría el momento en el que iba a tener que confrontarse a su hermano y defender a la única que amaba de la misma manera.

Y no sabía si podría hacerlo.

* * *

—¿Por qué dudaste?

—¿Por qué no puedes darle tu magia?

Eriol y Syaoran se veían con cierta dureza, estaban tensos y el ambiente se cargó de algo negativo.

—Te dije, hay algo mal en mí...

—No parece haber nada malo en ti, tu magia se siente como siempre y... —Eriol comenzó a decir.

—No entiendes, hay algo oscuro dentro de mí y tiene que ver con eso que pasó con _Void_ ; sé que saben, que todos ustedes saben y me lo han ocultado, lo he tenido que mantener bajo control por... —Syaoran bufó y sacudió la cabeza—. Está creciendo y mientras tú estás jugando al novio perfecto...

—No metas a Tomoyo —gruñó Eriol.

Syaoran lo miró con enojo, meses de callarse sus sospechas estaban empezando a desbordarse.

—Le dije a Sakura que no necesito saber, con los pedazos que tengo es suficiente información. —Empuñó las manos—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué dudaste para darle tu magia, si Sying llega a atacar la vas a dejar desprotegida y...

Eriol lo miró con seriedad.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Syaoran le dio una mirada desafiante.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes jurar por Tomoyo que si _Void_ o Sying tratan de atacarla y yo no estoy darías tu vida por ella?

Eriol desvió la mirada, la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura pesaba sobre sus hombros, pero su momento de duda iba más allá.

—Eso supuse —espetó Syaoran.

—¿Piensas huir, Syaoran? —contraatacó Eriol.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos.

—No, pero no pienso quedarme sentado si esto dentro de mí toma control, si es necesario terminar con mi existencia para no volver a hacerle eso... —gritó señalando a la recámara—. Lo haré.

Entonces Eriol notó que lo que había pasado hace unos momentos le afectó a su amigo más de lo que pensó.

—Syaoran...

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿En que si llega el momento la vas a proteger con tu vida, como si fuera Tomoyo, como si fuera lo que más amas en la vida?

Eriol no pudo contestar, empuñó las manos sintiéndose acorralado por esa mirada de seriedad, desesperación y angustia.

Escuchó a Syaoran suspirar con pesadez.

—Sigues siendo un maldito egoísta.

Eriol levantó la mirada y lo miró enfurecido, pero Syaoran le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ojalá nunca tengas que ver a Tomoyo a punto de morir por tu culpa —espetó saliendo del departamento y azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Eriol no se pudo mover, su estómago y corazón dieron un vuelco.

La razón por la que dudó al darle su magia a Sakura era por la misma razón que había hecho llorar a Tomoyo.

Él había sido el que más magia tenía de los tres, _Void_ dirigiría su magia a él al momento de sellarla y así podría saldar la cuenta con sus amigos y Tomoyo lo olvidaría.

Pero ahora... Estaba al nivel de ellos, _Void_ podría tomar a cualquiera de los tres al momento de sellarla.

Con preocupación se dio cuenta de que la bomba iba a estallar de una manera u otra, o Sying los iba a atacar o Syaoran desataría el caos dejando que eso dentro de él lo consumiera o tratando de recuperar aquello que _Void_ lo quitó.

* * *

Meiling frunció el ceño mientras miraba su celular, tenía tres mensajes de texto de Lien y dos de voz...

Suspiró, miró a Sakura que seguía dormida y optó por lo mejor en su opinión.

Borró los mensajes y bloqueó el número de Lien, sintió su corazón contraerse y un sollozo ahogarse en su garganta, pero la aclaró y trató de controlarse.

Iba a actuar como debía, si Lien la pudo tratar así por una simple pregunta, nada le garantizaba que no había corrido de regreso a su tutor.

Le seguía ocultando cosas y eso le dolía.

Suspiró con cierta tristeza y miró a su amiga, era tarde, casi de madrugada y Syaoran aún no regresaba.

Había escuchado la discusión que se dio entre su primo y Eriol y ahí se dio cuenta de que Lien muy probablemente solo la había visto como un puerto seguro, pero que no la amaba.

Syaoran y Eriol eran capaces de mucho por sus amigas y Lien ni siquiera la dejaba entrar de lleno a su vida.

Ya sabía que Sying era su tutor, que tenía magia, que hizo cosas en contra de su primo para dañarlo... ¿Qué podía ser peor que aquello?

¿Porqué Lien la había tratado así para luego desaparecer?

Bloqueó su celular y se recargó en la cabecera de su cama mirando hacia el techo.

Debía retomar sus prioridades, la primera siempre fue ver bien a Syaoran, y ahora, su primo estaba todo menos bien.

* * *

Respiraba con suma lentitud mientras sentía su magia recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, puso una mano boca arriba y se concentró.

—Fukka Shourai —susurró.

Una pequeña brisa lo rodeó, el aire se concentró en su mano formando una aparente cama.

Llevaba horas practicando, después de lo que pasó descubrió que era mucho más fácil y ágil usar su magia sin la espada de por medio.

Pero, era extenuante, en exceso.

Cerró el puño y su magia desapareció; suspiró con pesadez, no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, en lo que había pasado, se recriminaba no haber podido actuar antes.

Si no hubiera llegado...

Cerró los ojos y empuñó su mano, las cosas en su interior estaban revueltas, se sentía al borde de un abismo, si _Void_ no lo hubiera ayudado...

Y le daba pánico depender de la carta que iba a terminar con su existencia para poder salvar a Sakura.

Levantó su dedo índice y medio e hizo un movimiento vertical con la mano mientras abría los ojos

—¡Fukka Shourai! —Sintió el aire levantarse a su alrededor y vio una media burbuja color verde rodearlo, pudo notar las hojas de los árboles moverse por la brisa.

Observó con cierto asombro lo que lo rodeaba, puso una mano sobre la burbuja y se dio cuenta que era sólida.

 _«Tiene el efecto de Shield»_ pensó sorprendido.

Su madre siempre le habia dicho que podía llevar su magia a niveles inimaginables, pero nunca creyó poder manejar los elementos de esa manera.

Saltó fuera de la burbuja y la observó con atención, eso le podría ser de ayuda si Sakura perdía la carta...

 _«O si algo en mí se sale de control»_

Movió de nuevo la mano de manera vertical y desapareció su creación.

El entrenar de esa manera lo estaba distrayendo pero de vez en cuando esa molesta voz y la ansiedad se hacían presentes, había algo mal en él, y desde lo que pasó con _Change_ lo podía sentir más fuerte.

Era como una oscura y obsesionante necesidad de sentir que Sakura era de su propiedad.

Giró y miró en dirección a dónde estaba su departamento, sabía que era tarde y que al día siguiente tenía clases, pero sentía miedo de lo que podía hacer, de ver a Sakura y que eso oscuro en él tomará el control.

Tenía que forzar sus recuerdos, era necesario cumplir su parte del trato con _Void_ para acabar con aquello que amenazaba a Sakura, para regresarle las cartas y que pudiera sellar a _Void_ y Sying.

Debía apurarse pues sentía la presión del tiempo encima, cada minuto que pasaba Sying se hacía más fuerte al igual que eso oscuro dentro de él.

* * *

 _El cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza se nublaba poco a poco y ella solo observaba._

 _Bajó la mirada, una casa a pasos de ella estaba en llamas, podía ver a un lado una aparente persona observando, se veía como transparente, bien pudo ser un fantasma pero no se sintió intimidada._

 _La persona levantó la mano, un vapor morado salió de ella y desapareció dentro de la casa, pasaron unos segundos antes de que dos cuerpos salieran de la casa rodeados de un halo de luz morado._

 _Ambos cuerpos reposaron en el pasto y ella se acercó._

 _Uno de los cuerpos empezó a toser una y otra vez, se giró y se agarró el pecho con fuerza, tenía su ropa quemada y partes de su cuerpo estaban al rojo vivo._

 _Parecía estar temblando a pesar del fuego a unos pasos, levantó el rostro y ella se sorprendió, esos ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa antes de levantarse rápidamente y estirar su mano apareciendo agua._

 _—No, no, no —susurraba con desesperación mientras las llamas iban disminuyendo, pudo vislumbrar lágrimas que el chico se negaba a derramar._

 _Cuando el fuego se extinguió el chico bajó la mano y se dejó caer al suelo con derrota, la casa estaba negra y humo salía de ella._

 _Su cuerpo se estremeció y empuñó las manos, ella observaba desde un lado sintiendo sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas._

 _El chico giró la cabeza y encontró el otro cuerpo, gateó hasta el y comenzó a palpar por un pulso._

 _—Por favor, tú no —susurraba y con manos temblorosas revisó el cuello, luego puso el oído en su pecho tratando de escuchar._

 _Se quedó unos segundos ahí hasta que cerró los ojos con fuerza y empuñó las manos, un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando puso la frente en el pecho inmóvil del otro cuerpo que era más pequeño._

 _—¿Qué hiciste? —Una voz dijo detrás de ella, volteó con sorpresa, era la misma persona que había sacado los cuerpos._

 _—Yo no... No quise... Se salió de control mi magia..._

 _Ella regresó su mirada al atormentado chico, jamás se lo habría imaginado de esa manera después de cómo la había tratado en la escuela, sus ojos grises se veían atormentados, su voz estaba totalmente quebrada y su cuerpo temblaba._

 _Su maestro ni siquiera parecía sentir el dolor de la carne al rojo vivo en brazos y piernas._

 _—Estabas molesto —dijo la persona detrás de ella._

 _Lien sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez._

 _—Pero no quería esto, no quise hacerles daño —dijo rápidamente._

 _Sakura sintió su pecho contraerse y un sollozo en su garganta, podía sentir la angustia de Lien en carne propia, era agonizante, la desesperación, terror, angustia y dolor eran abrumadores._

 _—Pero lo hiciste. —La persona fijó su mirada en el cuerpo frente a Lien—. Los mataste a todos._

 _—¡No! No pueden... Tienes que ayudarme... ¡Jamás pedí esto! —gritó Lien con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro._

 _Sakura llevó ambas manos a su boca, sus propias lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas._

 _—La magia se hereda..._

 _—¡Al diablo! ¡No la quiero, prefiero morir con mi familia, no quiero esto! —gritó de nuevo el chico de ojos grises._

 _Sakura se identificó con él, fueron casi las mismas palabras que le dijo a Eriol cuando le contó lo que había sucedido con Syaoran._

 _«Lo siento mucho» fue lo único que su amigo pudo decir._

 _«Sentirlo no lo traerá de regreso»_

 _La persona se hincó frente a su maestro y puso una mano sobre el pecho del otro cuerpo._

 _—La venganza es el único camino para liberarte —susurró._

 _Ojos grises lo miraron con asombro._

 _—Puedo ayudarte, darte tiempo con tu hermano y enseñarte a controlar tu magia para vengarte del que te impuso está maldición._

 _Sintió una mano en su brazo y volteó con sorpresa, ojos miel la observaban con ternura._

 _—¿Shuji? —preguntó en un susurro._

 _Él le sonrió, puso una mano en su mejilla y se acercó a ella, Sakura quiso alejarse pero algo la detuvo._

 _El giró su brazo y dejó su muñeca expuesta, frunció el ceño y ella siguió su mirada, podía ver su tatuaje brillando._

 _—Es... Yo... —titubeó._

 _Shuji de pronto sonrío más, llevó el tatuaje a sus labios y lo besó con ternura._

 _—Estaremos juntos, lo prometo —dijo él con seguridad._

 _Sakura quiso alejar su brazo, sintió que le empezaba a doler, vio el símbolo del ying yang brillar de un intenso morado y sintió ardor._

 _Gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo más él no la soltaba, seguía sosteniendo su mano. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía que la estaban quemando, sintió una mano en su mejilla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, los ojos de Shuji se tornaron azules._

 _—Pronto acabará —susurró._

 _El dolor aumento y ella no pudo evitar gritar._

* * *

Eriol observaba a Tomoyo dormir, se había acurrucado en su costado.

 _«Ojalá nunca tengas que ver a Tomoyo a punto de morir por tu culpa»_

Las palabras de Syaoran le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, y no había podido descansar.

Sobre todo porque estaba seguro que Tomoyo había aparecido desmayada por una causa ajena a su salud.

Frunció el ceño, nunca preguntó si acaso el maestro Ikari la había llevado a la enfermería, había algo en ese maestro que lo ponía alerta y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con la magia.

Pasó una mano por el cabello de Tomoyo y ella suspiró acercándose más a su cuerpo.

Eriol nunca fue de invadir la mente de otra persona, menos de alguien que tenía un lugar especial en su vida, pero se dio cuenta de que si quería saber qué había pasado el día que Tomoyo se desmayó, tendría que entrar a su subconsciente.

Suspiró y detuvo la mano que había estado acariciando su cabello justo arriba de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Su mente se comenzó a llenar de imágenes borrosas, voces y ruidos, era como ver una mala película.

La vio limpiarse las lágrimas frente al espejo del baño en la escuela y se sintió culpable, la vio sonreír por un momento antes de tirar el papel en el baño.

La escena cambió a gran velocidad, se encontraba en ese pasillo, dónde apareció desmayada.

—Tomoyo.

Como estaba viendo desde la perspectiva de la chica de ojos amatistas, observó cómo se giró para hablar con alguien, pero solo alcanzó a vislumbrar una silueta, el rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por una nube.

Escuchó el sonido de una voz pero no pudo entender nada de lo que dijo esa persona ni de lo que contestó Tomoyo, pero sí sintió su miedo y observó con impotencia como era levantada del suelo y experimentó la sensación de ahogo.

Una voz grave resonó en su cabeza, pero fue igual, solo el tono de la voz sin entender qué gritaba, era como escuchar debajo del agua.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió su pecho contraerse, respiró con un jadeo mientras Tomoyo se giraba y le daba la espalda.

Trató de retomar el aliento y se quitó los lentes para frotar sus ojos, aún podía sentir como si algo apretara su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

Puso los dedos índice y pulgar sobre sus ojos y recargó la cabeza en la almohada tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—¿Eriol?

Sintió la cálida mano en su mejilla y exhaló aire con lentitud antes de abrir los ojos y admirar esos orbes amatistas que lo veían con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tomoyo notando su mirada atribulada.

Él tomó su mano y la besó.

—Mal sueño —respondió con la voz rasposa.

Tomoyo lo miró con atención, sabía bien que lo estaba analizando, no había mucho que pudiera ocultarle con ese don.

—¿Uno que casi te asfixió? —cuestionó ella en voz baja.

Eriol se sentó en la cama y puso una mano en la mejilla de ella.

—Te amo —susurró.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás se lo habían dicho, y menos con esa mirada intensa que le estaba dedicando.

Pero entonces frunció el ceño.

—No cambies el tema.

Eriol rio y sacudió la cabeza, le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Tú y ese don —murmuró.

Tomoyo se recostó en su pecho y Eriol la abrazó, mínimo no estaba insistiendo.

—Yo decido —susurró ella.

Eriol subía y bajaba su mano por el brazo de ella, al escucharla hablar se detuvo y la miró.

Tomoyo giró la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos.

—Antes de ti, antes de los Li... Yo decidí enredarme en el asunto de la magia —continuó.

Eriol ni siquiera parpadeó pero su corazón latía con fuerza y su estómago se había revuelto.

Parecía que Tomoyo le había leído la mente y eso le daba miedo, bien le había dicho a Meiling que haría lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Pero, ¿cómo proteges a alguien que no quieres ser protegido?

—Tomoyo...

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, Sying vendría por mí por ser amiga de Sakura. —Se giró de nuevo para dejar de verlo—. No todo gira alrededor de ti, Eriol.

Y entendió que tenía absoluta razón.

Pero aún así, si se daba la oportunidad, la mantendría lejos de Sying a como diera lugar.

* * *

El agua en su rostro no le ayudaba, suspiró y pasó su húmeda mano por su cabello dejándolos con ciertas gotas.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo; tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, estaba algo pálido y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Todo por entrenar toda la noche sin parar.

Tomó una toalla de papel y se secó el rostro, estaba agotado en todos los sentidos, se sentía al borde.

Suspiró y tiró la toalla en un cesto de basura, pasó una mano por su pecho inconscientemente y entrecerró los ojos.

Meiling había asistido a clases a pesar de la situación de Sakura.

Eriol había dejado a Tomoyo en su departamento y estaba en la escuela tomando clases.

Sabía que no podían descuidar su educación pero tampoco podían actuar como si Sakura no hubiera estado a punto de ser asesinada...

Por alguien dentro de su cuerpo.

Empuñó las manos en el lavabo y suspiró, menos mal no había otra carta que cambiara a las personas, pero eso no le aseguraba que Sying no tuviera más trucos bajo la manga.

Sacudió la cabeza y tras mirarse una vez más en el espejo, salió del baño.

Se quedó parado frente a la puerta mientras sus compañeros caminaban a lo largo del pasillo, escuchó a Yamazaki decir algo y a Chiharu decirle que eran mentiras.

No entendió porqué pero empuñó las manos y se sintió irritado.

Siguió observando sin hacer el intento por moverse de ahí, algunos compañeros estaban lanzando una pequeña pelota y la pateaban con el pie.

¿Qué harían si de pronto la pelota se incendiara?

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, podía usar su magia con tan solo un susurro, ya no necesitaba la espada para llamarla... Bien podría mandar un rayo cerca de Yamazaki para ver si así dejaba de...

—¿Syaoran?

Parpadeó varias veces regresando en sí y giró un poco la cabeza, Eriol y Meiling lo veían con preocupación.

—Llevas cinco minutos aquí... ¿estás bien? —preguntó su prima.

Syaoran volvió a parpadear, no entendía porqué había pensado eso, él no era así.

Asintió y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su salón.

Su corazón empezó a latir a gran velocidad mientras ansiedad se posaba sobre él, volvió a pasar la mano por su pecho inconscientemente y frunció el ceño.

No se sentía como él.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba sentada a un lado de Sakura, ambas estaban recargadas sobre la cabecera.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la de ojos amatistas.

Sakura asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Me da incertidumbre verlo y tenerle miedo, sé que no era él pero aún así...

—El impacto se quedó —concluyó su amiga.

Sakura tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, apretaba y las movía con nerviosismo.

—Debí darme cuenta desde antes, desde la escuela —susurró—. Pero estaba tan... Tranquila, bajé la guardia.

Tomoyo miraba hacia la pared mientras escuchaba a su amiga con atención.

—No puedes recriminarte eso, has estado muy tensa y tener algo de paz...

Sakura asintió.

—Aún así, Tomoyo, no debí bajar la guardia, siento que no estoy viendo todo el panorama que hay algo que debería ver pero no puedo —susurró fijando la mirada en su muñeca, sabía que algo había pasado con su tatuaje, lo podía sentir, pero por más que intentaba no recordaba.

—Necesitas calmarte y cambiar la perspectiva —comentó Tomoyo—. Sying no entiende el amor, no logra asimilar lo que podemos hacer por amor.

Sakura frunció el ceño pero no la interrumpió.

—¿No te has preguntado si la respuesta está ahí? —cuestionó su amiga en voz baja.

Sakura miró su manos fijamente, su mente pensó en aquella carta sin nombre que creó, aquella que guardaba con recelo y que nadie conocía.

Curiosamente tenía alas y un corazón y la había creado al entender y aceptar lo que sentía por Syaoran.

—Syaoran dijo que me quiere amar —murmuró.

Tomoyo no se mostró sorprendida, era más que obvio lo que el chico sentía.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez.

—Pero, _Void_... Sabes que planeaba forzar sus recuerdos para romper el sello y que las cartas se dispersaran, para sellarla y acabar con todo esto.

Tomoyo la observó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero no estamos seguros de nada, bien _Void_ podría tomar a Syaoran de nuevo, no hay nada...

—¿Quieres continuar con ese plan?

Sakura asintió.

—Alguien debe detenerla y él... Ya pasó por mucho, nunca me imaginé el tormento que podía ser no tener recuerdos hasta que lo viví y Syaoran me contó lo que pasó estos años.

—Su corazón recuerda —susurró Tomoyo.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

— _Void_ no pudo desaparecer eso del todo y sufrió tanto o más que yo —murmuró con la voz quebrada, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. Te mencioné que _Void_ acabaría con la existencia del que se sacrifique, es lo mínimo...

—¿Crees que es justo? —interrumpió Tomoyo en un susurro y Sakura la vio con sorpresa—. Que decidas por él.

Sakura regresó la mirada a su regazo.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Tomoyo tomó la mano de su amiga.

—Supongamos que la situación fuera al contrario, ¿te sentirías bien si él te ocultara cosas? ¿Si no te diera la oportunidad de decidir?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas.

—Creo que no.

Tomoyo asintió.

—No estoy diciendo que le cuentes todo, pero sí el plano general; tú, Syaoran y Eriol pueden hacer algo si unen fuerzas.

Sakura empuñó las manos.

— _Void_ es fuerte, Sying también.

Notó de reojo que su amiga asintió.

—Pero ustedes también lo son. —Sakura frunció el ceño—. Y si te soy sincera , preferiría que ninguno diera su existencia —susurró Tomoyo.

Sakura puso la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, hace mucho que no hablaban así.

—No quieres perder a Eriol.

—No quiero perder a ninguno, Sakura; son mis amigos y prefiero que luchemos todos juntos.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces crees que deba decirle a Syaoran?

Tomoyo asintió.

—Creo que evitará muchos problemas, algo me dice que la confianza es el primer paso para detener a Sying.

Y Sakura lo meditó.

* * *

Meiling revisaba unos trabajos mientras iba caminando por el pasillo.

Frunció el ceño, parecía que le faltaban dos, seguro los olvidó en el departamento.

Mordió su labio inferior y se detuvo, volvió a revisar, tal vez los había pasado...

Sintió una mano en su brazo y alguien jalarla al interior de uno de los salones.

—Pero qué... —Se giró y encontró en medio de la oscuridad ciertos ojos que le debilitaban las piernas.

Pero frunció más el ceño y se giró para salir del salón.

—Espera, puedo explicarlo —dijo Lien parándose frente a la puerta para impedir que saliera.

Meiling entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, tenía sus trabajos en la mano y nada de ganas de escuchar a su profesor.

—Actué mal, lo sé y lo lamento —dijo él en voz baja.

Meiling comenzó a mover un pie y arqueó una ceja sin decir una palabra.

Lien suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Si hubieras contestado tu celular...

—No tengo nada que hablar con usted, profesor, ahora sí me disculpa debo ir con la maestra de artes —espetó Meiling tratando de moverlo de la puerta.

Lien entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Así vamos a jugar?

Meiling bufó, no caería de nuevo, se negó a hacerlo.

—Tengo clases...

—Te justificaré.

—No quiero que lo hagas, quiero que te muevas de la puerta y...

Meiling soltó un grito cuando Lien la tomó de ambos brazos y la giró para acorralarla en la puerta.

—Mei, lo siento en serio, pero tenía que irme, hay algunas cosas que no sabes y...

Ella se negaba a mirarlo, sabían que de hacerlo la terminaría por convencer, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Tengo demasiadas cosas en la mente, no estoy para lo que sea que quieras...

—Shuji es mi hermano —susurró.

Meiling frunció el ceño y muy lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

Lien tenía desesperación en todo su rostro, también unos cuantos rasguños.

—¿Qué?

Lien la soltó y pasó una mano por su nuca en ademán de nerviosismo.

—O por lo menos su cuerpo es el de mi hermano, no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando acepté el trato —susurró.

Meiling lo miró con confusión y él se puso en cuclillas entrelazando ambas manos por su nuca.

—Clow tiene dos reencarnaciones, Hiragizawa y el padre de Kinomoto —murmueó, Meiling asintió—. Sying también, una de ellas es Shuji.

Meiling jadeó ligeramente, Lien sacudió la cabeza.

—Por años Sying me hizo creer que la reencarnación con magia era él, que Shuji era como el padre de Kinomoto.

Levantó la mirada y la vio con tristeza.

—Pero no, acabo de descubrir que Shuji es su más fiel reencarnación, solo no tiene los recuerdos de su vida pasada... Los sentimientos de tu primo estaban ahí, en su cuerpo... Por eso no tenía señales de maldad...

Meiling puso ambas manos delante de ella en ademán de que se detuviera.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Lien se levantó y suspiró.

—Sying creó la mitad de las cartas, por eso el control que tiene sobre _Void_... Cuando ambos fueron liberados y la carta tomó los sentimientos de tu primo él los encerró en el cuerpo de Shuji para tenerlo bajo control.

Meiling parpadeó varias veces, estaba asimilando la información.

—Por eso Sakura se sentía atraída.

Lien asintió, volvió a pasar ambas manos por su cabello con nerviosismo.

—Tu primo y Shuji están ligados por esos sentimientos, pero últimamente él ha estado perdiendo el conocimiento, es cuando su verdadero yo toma control, cuando tu primo intenta recuperar lo que _Void_...

—¿Qué pasará si Syaoran rompe el trato?

Lien la miró con seriedad.

—Desatará el poder de Shuji, su verdadera personalidad y a _Void_. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que vivieron en el festival, no es nada con lo que se vendrá.

Meiling recordó lo que pasó el día anterior y cuando lo vio en la escuela.

—Dijiste que están conectados...

Lien bajó la mirada.

—La maldad de Shuji ha estado haciendo acto de presencia en tu primo, Sying tiene un plan de respaldo...

—Usar a Xiao Lang...

Lien asintió.

Meiling sintió un escalofrío recorrerla se giró para salir por la puerta pero Lien la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Hay que decirle a Syaoran... Debemos hacer algo —contestó ella con desesperación.

Lien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, detendré a Shuji, Meiling, no sabes si tu primo está...

Ella asintió a gran velocidad.

—Sí está y por eso hay que hablar con él.

Lien la miró por unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta, tomar su mano y comenzar a buscar el aura del chico Li.

* * *

Syaoran revisaba su celular con el ceño fruncido, había tratado de marcar a su hogar pero la llamada no salía.

—Será un error de la red —se dijo a sí mismo.

Volteó para regresar a la escuela, se encaminó a la entrada con la mirada fija en el aparato, tal vez un mensaje sí saldría.

Entró al pasillo principal, tecleaba el mensaje mientras caminaba, llegó al fondo del pasillo y sus pies lo llevaron hasta el teatro de la escuela sin que él se diera cuenta.

Pero sí se detuvo de golpe y observó su entorno con confusión cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró aparentemente solo en medio del pasillo de en medio.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero en el escenario había una pantalla blanca y una silueta sentada en primera fila.

Syaoran guardó su celular y empuñó una mano, así lo había envuelto _Change_ , no volvería a pasar.

La persona al frente tenía las piernas cruzadas mientras humo salía de su boca, parecía estar viendo una interesante película aunque no había alguna proyección.

Syaoran se acercó con cautela, estaba listo para usar su magia en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué tan diferente sería tu vida si no te ocultaran las cosa? —Una voz grave dijo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, se paró al inicio de la fila y miró con dureza al que estaba sentado.

Ojos azules se fijaron en él.

—Como lo que Hiragizawa sabía de _Void_ y les dijo muy tarde —dijo con una sonrisa.

Syaoran empuñó las manos.

—O lo que tu familia y esos que consideras cercanos saben e insisten en ocultar —continuó regresando la vista a la pantalla.

Syaoran respiró con lentitud, sabía que todos tenían sus razones para no decirle, no iba a dudar.

—O aquello que Clow planeó para garantizar su legado.

Syaoran lo miró fijamente, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, Sying sonrió con maldad.

—¿En serio crees que tú relación con la ama de las cartas fue casualidad?

Syaoran empuñó las manos.

—No hay...

Sying tronó los dedos, en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer imágenes, los besos robados, las miradas, las peleas, el viaje a Tokio.

—Desde el inicio estaba planeado todo para que fueras su persona especial, el heredero del Clan Li con la dueña de las cartas, el perfecto legado.

Syaoran respiró con fuerza.

—No somos nada, no lo seremos...

Sying rio.

—En eso tienes razón, tu destino era cargar con las consecuencias, siempre fue así, en todas las realidades tú cargas con las consecuencias —se burló.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Realidades?

Sying recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y lo miró de soslayo.

—Clow siempre fue egoísta, ambos lo sabemos, en este plano estaría dispuesto a sacrificarte para seguir con su legado.

Syaoran desvió la mirada.

—Incluso preparando a _Void_ para que buscara un trato contigo.

Ojos ambarinos lo miraron con sorpresa y Sying sonrió con ironía.

—¿Creíste que era la buena voluntad de la carta?

Syaoran endureció su mandíbula, no podía ser cierto.

—Eres un títere, tu existencia es tan solo una pieza en este juego que Clow y yo iniciamos hace años...

—No lo soy —espetó.

Sying rio.

—¿Y si te dijera que _Void_ debió tomar a la falsa forma de Yue? —Syaoran se tensó—. Que el futuro que Clow y yo vislumbramos era donde el guardián se enamoraba de su ama.

Syaoran bajó la mirada y empuñó con fuerza sus manos, hasta temblaba.

—Pero Clow quería hacer las cosas a su modo, garantizar la existencia de sus creaciones —espetó—. Unir el destino de uno de sus herederos con la que llevaría su legado, estupenda idea, ¿no?

—No es cierto —murmuró Syaoran.

Sying se levantó y apareció una carta, Syaoran dio un paso atrás, la carta se iluminó y aparecieron unas aparentes alas con una luna y un sol colgando de ella.

—Considéralo un regalo de consolación... Lo vas a necesitar después de lo que te mostraré —murmuró Sying con emoción.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, Sying le hizo un ademán de que volteara y en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer escenas... De la única persona que consideraba especial, además de Sakura.

* * *

Lien se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor con confusión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Meiling.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, frunció el ceño y soltó la mano de ella.

—No encuentro su aura.

La chica de ojos carmesí sacó su celular y marcó a gran velocidad, Lien se asomó por el gran ventanal junto a las escaleras, varios de los alumnos estaban en las canchas.

—No contesta, ni siquiera entra la llamada —susurró ella.

—Vamos —dijo Lien bajando un escalón pero ella se detuvo.

—Si nos separamos sería más rápido.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No sabes en qué estado va a estar...

—Buscaré a Eriol, si lo encuentro antes te mandaré mensaje.

Lien mordió el interior de su mejilla, era una muy mala idea, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No, vamos juntos...

Ella notó de reojo que el director y la maestra de música se acercaban mientras platicaban.

—Gracias profesor Ikari, tendré en cuenta sus consejos, permiso.

Pasó a su lado y bajó a gran velocidad las escaleras, Lien la observó con el ceño fruncido y enojo.

—Profesor, no avisó que faltaría —comentó el director.

Lien se giró.

—Emergencia familiar, no tenía red.

El director asintió, sacó unos papeles y se los entregó.

—Debe llenar las calificaciones, estamos por salir y urgen los promedios.

Lien suspiró tratando de ocultar y controlar el enojo.

—Bien.

* * *

Meiling buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró ni a Eriol o su primo.

Incluso terminó por saltarse las últimas clases y el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Se había abstenido de llamar a Sakura para no preocuparla, pero ante medidas desesperadas...

—Diga —murmuró Sakura al contestar.

—Sakura, ¿has hablado con Syaoran?

Se escuchó ruido del otro lado.

—No, no he sabido de él desde... —Un suspiro—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Meiling sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé, si te contacta llámame primero, es urgente —pidió.

—Está bien —dijo Sakura con preocupación.

Se despidieron y colgaron, Meiling bufó con exasperación, lo mejor sería buscar a Lien ahora que las clases habían acabado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se dio la vuelta para regresar a la escuela pero se detuvo de golpe al notar quién la observaba.

Estaban justo cerca de la salida de la escuela, aparentemente ya no había nadie en el edificio más que ellos dos.

Y desde dónde ella estaba, pudo notar la frialdad y dureza de la mirada de esos ojos ambarinos.

—¿Xiao Lang? —lo llamó con incertidumbre.

Notó que algo volaba a un lado de su primo, lo miró con confusión, de pronto eso se puso en medio de ellos y Syaoran la miraba fijamente.

 _«Pregúntale»_ escuchó él en su mente.

Parpadeó varias veces, Meiling lo veía con cautela.

—Sabías lo que hacías —murmuró.

Meiling negó con su cabeza confundida, _Libra_ inclinó más la luna de un lado, el indicio de que ella mentía, Syaoran entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí sabías —casi le gritó.

—Xiao Lang, no sé de qué estás hablando, cálmate y... —dijo ella con su voz que estaba llena de temor, sospechaba de qué hablaba pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

 _Libra_ volvió a bajar la luna de un lado.

Syaoran empuñó las manos, estaba harto, todos le habían ocultado cosas, le mentían a la cara, caminó a Meiling y la tomó del brazo con cierta brusquedad.

—¡Dime! —exigió.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa, el agarre en su brazo se estaba volviendo doloroso pero eso no le afectaba, la mirada de su primo era de una intensa agonía mezclada con furia.

—Xiao Lang, sueltame —susurró.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, estaba desesperado.

—No, dime —repitió con firmeza pero Meiling escuchó algo como un ruego entremezclado.

—Me estás lastimando —dijo ella tratando de soltar su brazo.

—No, me vas a decir en este momento...

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Sueltala! —gritó Lien corriendo a ellos y aventando a Syaoran.

Él lo vio con molestia, ya no había nadie en la escuela y se encontraban lejos de ojos invasivos así que con un movimiento apareció su espada, estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

Lien no se inmutó se paró frente a Meiling de manera protectora.

—Me estás cansando, Ikari —murmuró Syaoran furioso.

—Ya somos dos —respondió él en el mismo tono de voz.

Meiling puso su mano en el brazo de Lien tratando de calmarlo, él la miró unos segundos antes de regresar su atención a Syaoran.

—Xiao Lang no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir —suplicó ella pero Syaoran solo veía a Lien.

—¡Raitei Shourai! —gritó empuñando la espada con ambasanos, rayos azules salieron de ella.

Lien extendió su dedo índice y medio los pasó frente a él, unos símbolos amarillos aparecieron junto con su katana.

Hizo un círculo frente a él, los símbolos aparecieron por unos segundos antes de convertirse en fuego, Lien dirigió sus dedos a Syaoran impactando su ataque.

—¡No! —gritó Meiling.

Ambos ataques crecieron en medio de ellos hasta lanzarlos de espalda, Lien cubrió el cuerpo de Meiling.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, nunca había presenciado un ataque de esa magnitud.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él preocupado.

Meiling asintió, Lien se levantó y puso su katana frente a ellos, Syaoran también se levantó, se miraron con algo cercano al odio.

Símbolos giraron alrededor de la katana de Lien, Meiling observó con sorpresa como la katana se hizo de fuego, Lien la pasó frente a él y un remolino de fuego salió de ella en dirección a Syaoran a gran velocidad.

Él extendió su índice y dedo miedo y murmuró parte de su encantamiento.

—¡ _Shield_! —Syaoran escuchó y vio a Sakura aterrizar frente a él, su escudo hizo que el fuego pasará alrededor de ellos.

Sakura tenía su báculo frente a ella, se encontraba jadeando, si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde...

—¿Qué haces? —gritó Syaoran molesto.

Sakura lo vio de igual manera.

—Protegiéndote de tus estupideces —respondió con una mezcla de enojo y miedo.

Después de la llamada de Meiling se quedó preocupada así que usó a _Fly_ para acudir a la escuela, y vio desde lejos como Syaoran y su profesor se habían atacado.

Sakura regresó su mirada a Lien y Meiling, ella se había levantado y los veía detrás del profesor con preocupación, él los veía con cautela, el descendiente de Clow se veía fuera de sí, y sospechaba porqué.

—¿Sabías? ¿Sabías que ella estaba enredada con el enemigo? —gritó Syaoran señalando a Lien.

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa luego desvió su atención a la carta que aún flotaba a unos pasos de ellos... Con razón.

—No sabía que era el enemigo —alegó en voz baja.

—¡Claro que no! Nunca te enteras de nada, siempre estás en la luna, por eso las cartas te abandonaron porque al final eres una inútil que no puede mantener su magia bajo control.

Lien y Meiling notaron a Sakura tensarse, ella bajó la mirada y apretó el báculo con fuerza, de pronto levantó su rostro y Lien notó inmediatamente lo que Sying había estado buscando todo ese tiempo.

Sakura volteó y miró a Syaoran con tanta frialdad y coraje que lo dejó pasmado.

—Me alegra saber que es lo que realmente piensas de mí, todo este tiempo viví engañada, los años sufriendo para nada. —Se lo dijo tan tranquilamente que parecía que nada malo había trascurrido, Syaoran frunció el ceño con confusión, sus latidos resonaban en sus oídos y algo dentro de él se incomodó.

Alas salieron de la espalda de Sakura de golpe pero se veían diferentes, más largas y grises, tras mirarlo de soslayo levantó el vuelo.

—¡No, espera! —gritó Lien tratando de alcanzarla.

Meiling lo siguió, corrieron hasta el parque, lo vio detenerse y tratar de concentrarse, buscaba el aura de Sakura con desesperación pero no la encontró.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Meiling preocupada al notar la expresión de su rostro.

Lien solo la miró, no sabía cómo explicarle el enorme error que su primo acababa de cometer.

* * *

Syaoran estiró la mano llamando a _Libra_ pero notó una silueta que lo observaba.

—Tú también sabías —espetó.

Eriol cruzó los brazos y lo observó con atención.

—¿Qué parte? Lo de _Void_ , lo de Clow, la razón de mi existencia —dijo Syaoran con sarcasmo.

—No albergo todos los recuerdos de Clow.

Syaoran rio con ironía y sacudió la cabeza, movió su brazo y desapareció la espada.

—¿Sabías de _Void_?

Eriol miraba a _Libra_ entre ellos.

—Sí.

—Sabías lo que pasaría y jamás dijiste algo —murmuró Syaoran con enojo.

—Cuando Sakura dejó de sentir por Yukito, creí que todo el futuro había sido alterado —se defendió Eriol.

—Aún así debiste decir algo —gritó Syaoran.

—¿Qué hubiera cambiado? Explícame qué hubiera cambiado que supieran de la existencia de la carta —exigió Eriol.

Syaoran lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Sabías sobre mi destino? ¿Lo que aparentemente tengo que vivir en cada realidad a su lado?

Eriol lo miró con sorpresa, Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y miró al cielo.

—Claro, lo sabías y callaste.

—Son almas gemelas.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza.

—No me salgas con romanticismos baratos, existo para cargar con las consecuencias, solo para eso, ese maldito amor que creímos sentir estaba planeado nada fue dejado a la suerte —espetó.

Eriol no dijo nada, sabía que en parte tenía razón, pero la conexión entre Sakura y Syaoran iba más allá de lo entendible por el ser humano.

—Syaoran...

—Estoy fuera, manejaré mi vida y destino desde hoy, ahí tienes a otro descendiente para que te ayude a resolver tu desastre. —Se dio la vuelta—. Me cansé de ser el maldito títere de Clow.

Eriol lo vio alejarse con el ceño fruncido, recogió la carta transparente del suelo y se quedó en cuclillas por unos momentos.

¿De dónde había sacado Syaoran tal información?

* * *

Sakura descendió en el jardín de su casa, las alas desaparecieron y se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, se sentía vacía... Era como un enorme hoyo negro que estaba consumiendo todo su ser.

—¿Sakura? —Escuchó.

Ella volteó con sorpresa, era Shuji, se levantó y lo miró con incertidumbre, ¿acaso la había visto aterrizar?

—¡Shuji! Yo... —Se puso nerviosa.

Pero él la vio con tranquilidad y caminó a ella, puso una mano en su mejilla con ternura.

—No lo necesitas, estoy aquí —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, sintió la atmósfera cambiar y una magia conocida rodearla, ella trató de dar un paso hacia atrás pero él tomó su muñeca con firmeza.

—Sakura —le llamó.

Ella lo vio a los ojos, de nuevo sintió que perdía el control sobre sí misma, la magia la estaba rodeando con más intensidad, los ojos de Shuji la tenían atrapada.

-—¿Quién eres? —Alcanzó a preguntarle en un susurro.

Shuji sonrió y le dio un beso a un lado de su boca, el cielo se llenó de nubes oscuras, el ambiente se cargó de aquella magia maligna.

Él movió su rostro hasta que tuvo sus labios a un lado de su oreja.

—Soy lo único que necesitas, ama de las cartas.

Sakura jadeó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa trató de alejarse pero él la tomó de los brazos y se lo impidió. De pronto sintió la magia de _Void_ sobre él, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, su corazón empezó a latir con lentitud, el tatuaje en su muñeca comenzó a arder como si la estuviersn marcando con fuego.

Shuji acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó lentamente, Sakura sintió perder el control de su cuerpo, quería luchar pero no podía, sentía se mente dividirse en dos, una parte trataba de imponerse sobre la otra en medio del dolor.

Jadeó sintiendo magia explotar a su alrededor, un sentimiento negativo la invadió, oscuridad y algo más se posaron en su interior.

Shuji se separó de ella y la vio con una sonrisa maquiavélica, podía sentir la magia fluir a través del tatuaje, ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Juntó sus frentes.

—Vas a ser mi pequeña ama de las cartas, ¿verdad? —preguntó haciendo énfasis en el "mi"

Sakura asintió inmediatamente bajando los brazos a su cintura y poniendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—Seré lo que quieras, Shuji.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en su cabeza, estaba hecho, se concentró y llamó su otra mitad, aire los rodeó y las nubes se oscurecieron totalmente. Sakura no se inmutó, ni siquiera se sorprendió al sentir aquella aura maligna que la había perseguido por meses.

Levantó su rostro y observó al chico que lo abrazaba, era el mismo pero sus ojos ahora tenían destellos morados.

—Dime Sying, querida susurró él antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Eriol caminó en dirección a casa de Tomoyo, estaba inquieto, sentía magia oscura en todo el ambiente.

Justo a unos metros notó conmoción en la puerta de la mansión, había una camioneta negra en la puerta, la madre de Tomoyo gritaba mientras unos policías la empujaban.

—¡No! No pueden llevarla, ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

Entonces Eriol notó al padre de Tomoyo, tenía agarrada a su novia del brazo y la trataba de meter a la camioneta pero ella se negaba.

Una furia lo invadió, caminó decidido hasta que sintió magia explotar en dos lados y se detuvo de golpe.

Ojos amatistas finalmente lo notaron.

—Eriol —Alcanzó a ver qué susurraba.

Notó como le rogó con la mirada que interviniera, como le estaba pidiendo que la ayudara.

Pero se quedó quieto observando.

Lágrimas inundaron esos ojos amatistas que adoraba y amaba más que a su vida, observó cómo todo espíritu de lucha la abandonó y dejó que su padre la subiera a la camioneta sin poner más resistencia.

La madre de Tomoyo gritaba y maldecía entre lágrimas, los agentes la detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que el padre de Tomoyo y sus abogados subieran al vehículo para arrancar y alejarse.

Eriol observó impotente, sintió su alma partirse, la mirada de Tomoyo, su espíritu quebrantado...

La había decepcionado tal y como había predicho.

Pero no podía lamentarse, estaba cumpliendo lo que le dijo a Meiling... Haría lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

Syaoran llegó a su departamento y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba furioso, con Meiling, con Sakura, con Eriol y consigo mismo.

Respiraba con fuerza, miró el departamento y de pronto se sintió agobiado, como si no perteneciera ahí... Sentía que estaba de más.

 _«Sabes que tienes razón, lo que dijiste es verdad»_ una voz le susurró.

Syaoran empuñó las manos y caminó dando grandes zancadas a su recámara.

 _«Si todos están confabulados en tu contra, ¿qué haces ahí?»_ la misma voz dijo.

Syaoran abrió la puerta de su recámara, respiraba con fuerza y sentía algo dentro de él oscurecerse, consumirlo, quería gritar y vomitar, usar sus poderes y destruir todo a su paso.

 _«Vete, que ella lo resuelva, al final ese era su plan, hacerte a un lado»_

Caminó al clóset y sacó una maleta, comenzó a aventar su ropa dentro de ella, algo dentro de él le gritaba que no se dejara engañar, el tatuaje escondido en su muñeca le picaba.

Cerró los ojos y puso cada mano a cada lado de la maleta y apretó, tenía una horrible batalla interna, algo gritándole que no era indispensable en Japón, otra voz queriendo sobresalir y recordarle lo que había pactado.

—Que ella se sacrifique, me importa un comino —espetó cerrando la maleta con cierta violencia y dejándola caer al suelo, se giró para ir a su cajonera por su pasaporte cuando una figura a unos pasos de él lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

Era ella, en su uniforme de deportes, lo veía con un inmenso coraje.

—¡Lo prometiste! —La voz de cierta carta resonó a su alrededor aunque la figura ante él no movió la boca.

— _Mirror_ —susurró.

La carta tenía un aura rosa oscuro y ya no desplegaba paz, estaba turbada.

—Dijiste que lo harías.

—Ella es perfectamente capaz...

Sintió un impulso de magia y algo golpear su pecho, bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño... Un oso gris estaba a sus pies.

—¿Para quién lo hiciste?

Syaoran no dijo nada, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y a gran velocidad, su pecho subía y bajaba por la fuerza con la que estaba respirando.

—No sé —contestó.

Sintió la furia de la carta, el oso se elevó y una vez más hizo impacto con su pecho.

—¿Para quién lo hiciste? —repitió la carta con firmeza.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

Una vez más se elevó y lo golpeó, Syaoran se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más.

—¿Para quién lo hiciste? —gritó la carta.

Syaoran apareció su espada de golpe.

—¡Te dije que no lo sé!

El oso se elevó de nuevo pero antes de que hiciera contacto con su pecho él usó su espada y lo partió en dos, algodón y partes del oso gris permanecieron volando a su alrededor, jadeaba mientras el algodón se dispersaba.

—Entonces no la mereces.

La carta despareció pero él no se inmutó, veía los restos de aquél peluche mientras empuñaba con una fuerza descomunal su espada, el tatuaje en su mano parecía estarle quemando.

Jadeó una y otra vez, miró la mitad del rostro del oso y un destello de recuerdo apareció en su cabeza.

Él, gritando que porqué tenía que pensar en ella, preguntándose qué le pasaba.

La presión en su pecho se hizo presente pero él solo cerró los ojos.

Verla platicando con Eriol y sentir que su sangre hervía, no soportar la cercanía entre ellos dos.

Sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se enrojecían cuando ella se acercaba, los nervios que lo carcomían cuando ella lo miraba con inocencia.

Puso la mano sobre su pecho sintiendo el dolor aumentar, empuñó su camisa con cierta fuerza.

Verla de reojo a cada instante, poner demasiada atención a sus acciones, esconderse de ella porque su cuerpo delataba la confusión que sentía en su interior.

Conocerla tan bien que sabría que amaría comer algo en forma de oso preparado por la falsa forma de Yue, sentirse triste por la misma razón, se vio sentado en el parque pingüino; la presión en su pecho lo hizo doblarse de dolor y prácticamente sentarse en la cama, se escuchó murmurar que por fin había comprendido que ella le gustaba.

Sintió como si fuego lo recorriera, cayó al suelo y soltó un grito lleno de agonía, el dolor se hizo insoportable, todo su cuerpo dolía, sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando de adentro hacia afuera, como si lo estuvieran electrocutando, empuñó con tanta fuerza las manos que sintió como sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas, arqueó su espalda por el dolor y se giró a un lado.

Y entonces, magia explotó a su alrededor, un grito le desgarró la garganta y su mente se llenó de imágenes de su infancia.

* * *

Sin comentarios...

Un capítulo! Nos estamos leyendo!


	27. Chapter 27

¡Llegamos al final!

Ha sido un viaje maravilloso y esperamos de corazón que el final sea de su agrado.

Amamos jugar con el canon así que prometemos que en cuanto hayas más pistas de Clear Card, sabrán de nosotros ;)

El capítulo es exageradamente largo así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten del viaje.

Por cierto, van a necesitar una canción, es la de Yakusoku no sora, en Youtube hay una versión cover que dura 1:50 y es la que utilizamos para el capítulo :D

¿Listos?

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Un grito escapó de sus labios y arqueó la espalda, sentía el ardor en su muñeca y dolorosos espasmos en su estómago.

Gimió y un ligero grito volvió a inundar el lugar, quería llamarlo, tenía el nombre en la punta de su lengua.

Su respiración era frenética, intentó incorporarse pero dolor recorrió su cuerpo, empuñó las manos y gritó de nuevo, un brillo blanco parecía salir de su muñeca.

—Tranquila, ya casi. —Escuchó.

No sabía quién o de qué hablaba, solo quería a su protector.

—Sya... —susurró.

—Shh, estaremos bien. —Sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, ésta se movió a lo largo de su cabello, su cuerpo se tensó ante el tacto pero otra parte de ella quería más.

—No —gimió entre dolorosos espasmos que parecían estarla desgarrando por dentro.

Sentía el ambiente pesado, la magia oscura adhiriéndose a la suya, su mente rechazando recuerdos de sus amigos... De él.

Ojos azules la vieron con cierta molestia, por más que trataba de cortar la conexión entre los tatuajes era imposible.

Al descubrir lo que los adolescentes habían hecho sin querer se sintió extasiado, pues la oscuridad dentro del descendiente fue fácil de trasladar a la dueña de las cartas.

Pero cuando el heredero Li rompió el sello de _Void_ , aquél amor que se sentían se intensificó al grado que perdió el control sobre las cartas y la chica por un momento.

Y casi destruye la oscuridad que habitaba en ella.

¿Nadie le dijo a Li lo que tatuarse el símbolo mágico de otro implicaba?

Bufó frustrado y movió la mano con brusquedad, el brillo blanco comenzó a disminuir y la chica a sus pies temblaba.

No había manera de romper lo que habían hecho y era riesgoso que se vieran.

Sobre todo porque había dos cartas que se negaron a aparecer y rendirse a la magia oscura.

—Tendremos que deshacernos del problema —espetó y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro—. Pero lo harás tú, querida, si matas al último Li tu alma quedará marcada y no habrá manera de que _Light_ y _Dark_ se mantengan inertes.

La tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad y Sakura gritó adolorida, se vieron a los ojos, los de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

—Dile adiós a todo lo bueno que viviste con él.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de que Sying llamara a _Erase_ e _Illusion_.

Su mente se volvió un caos, recuerdos de besos, abrazos y sonrisas, se fueron difuminando para ser reemplazados por escenas de odio, disputas y peleas.

Haría que odiara a Syaoran Li para que lo terminara y así obtendría control total sobre las cartas y su ama.

* * *

Empuñaba las manos con tanta fuerza que prácticamente ya no las podía sentir.

Intentó levantarse pero sus brazos se doblaron y volvió a caer, los músculos no soportaban su peso.

Gruñó al intentar incorporarse de nuevo, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera bajo hielo.

Su cabeza le dolía tanto que no podía enfocar su entorno, era como si se la estuvieran taladrando.

Empuñó ambas manos y con una fuerza descomunal logró sentarse y recargarse en la base de la cama.

Trató de retomar el aliento, su respiración era jadeante y su garganta le ardía como si hubiera tenido la peor de las infecciones.

Recargó la cabeza en el colchón de la cama, su corazón apenas estaba empezando a bajar la velocidad de sus latidos.

Podía sentir sudor correr en el costado de su rostro, su cuerpo por momentos se estremecía al sentir los rezagos de lo que había pasado.

 _«Sakura»_ pensaba una y otra vez como un mantra.

Giró su mano con lentitud, se sentía exageradamente débil, el tatuaje en su muñeca estaba impregnado en su piel como si lo hubieran hecho con un cuchillo y le ardía.

Gruñó al sentir otro espasmo recorrer su cuerpo, era como si _Void_ no hubiera acabado con él, el dolor aún estaba ahí aunque ya no con la misma intensidad.

Todo le daba vueltas.

Trató de fijar la mirada en sus palmas y fue cuando notó que las había apretado tanto que se habían quedado marcadas sus uñas.

Trató de girarse para levantarse ayudándose con su cama, siseó y gruñó cuando sus músculos reclamaron el movimiento.

Tenía que ir con ella, su corazón se aceleró de nuevo y su respiración se entrecortó ante el pensamiento.

Se impulsó hacia arriba pero su pie izquierdo resbaló y cayó de boca sobre el colchón, empuñó una mano y golpeó la cama.

Había actuado como un reverendo idiota y no tenía excusa. Porque aún sin ese amor que le estaba quemando el alma, había sentido algo fuerte por ella.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y suspiró, no tenía fuerzas para salir, por más que anhelaba ir en su búsqueda y rogarle que lo perdonara, su cuerpo no estaba apto para ello.

 _«Piensa, si no puedes ir...»_

Sacó su celular y se giró para recargarse de nuevo en la cama, parpadeó varias veces cuando la luz de la pantalla lo deslumbró, escogió su contacto y puso el altavoz.

—Lo sentimos, el número...

Syaoran bufó con enojo y cortó la llamada, claro, lo que menos iba a querer era hablar con él.

Puso el dedo sobre el nombre de Meiling pero se detuvo, aún con todo y todo no lograba entender —o perdonar— que le hubiera ocultado quién era Ikari.

Subió hasta los primeros contactos y presionó un nombre.

—¿Dónde estás? —Fue lo primero que escuchó, parecía que estaba corriendo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—En mi departamento... Yo...

—Te liberaste de _Void_ , lo sé.

Syaoran cerró los ojos.

—Eriol...

—Las cartas se dispersaron pero en menos de diez minutos su aura se convirtió —le contó su amigo entre jadeos.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Osea que Sakura las atrapó?

Eriol se quedó en silencio un momento.

—¿No lo sientes? —preguntó en un susurro, Syaoran estuvo por negar—. Busca su aura.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño pero cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que le pidió Eriol, y fue cuando notó la enorme cantidad de magia en su entorno.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Te veo en el parque —dijo cortando la llamada y utilizando la adrenalina que lo había inundado para levantarse.

Por eso _Mirror_ se había visto en tanta desesperación, por eso la magia que la rodeaba no era la misma.

Porque el aura de Sakura estaba cargada de magia oscura.

* * *

Se sentía vacía... Literalmente.

Veía sus manos en su regazo y respiraba de manera lenta, era como si fuera inmune a todo el mundo exterior.

Podía escuchar a su padre hablando con los abogados que lo habían acompañado, frases que tenían las palabras irresponsable, enferma, entre otras eran espetadas por su progenitor.

Parpadeó tratando de sentir algo, dolor, tristeza, lo que fuera, pero nada.

¿Así se sentía que te rompieran el corazón?

Incluso el recordar esa mirada azul que la vio con aparente desinterés no le causaba dolor.

Tal vez se estaba negando a ver la realidad... O estaba demasiado quebrada para reaccionar.

Sintió su celular vibrar, con mucho desgano lo sacó de la bolsa en su sweater y observó el mensaje que aparecía en primer plano.

 _"Te necesito"_

Una frase junto a ese nombre que casi toda su vida había adorado.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando sintió lágrimas inundar sus ojos, desbloqueó la pantalla y se preparó para contestarle que se iba del país pero otro mensaje llegó.

 _"Tomoyo, siento que muero, te necesito mucho"_

Leyó el mensaje varias veces, su estómago dio un vuelco y giró la cabeza para observar a su padre, seguía hablando con los brazos cruzados, ni siquiera le prestaba atención porque en ningún momento luchó para permanecer en Tomoeda.

Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, era su mejor amiga, si estaba realmente mal es porque seguro algo había pasado con Syaoran.

Aunque a como se sentía dudaba que pudiera ser de mucha ayuda.

Otro mensaje llegó.

 _"No me dejes sola, no puedo con esto"_

Apagó la pantalla y guardó el aparato, miró de nuevo a su padre antes de levantarse y sin pensarlo salir corriendo en dirección a la salida de la sala.

—¡Tomoyo! —Escuchó detrás de ella.

Pero no sé detuvo, pasó por debajo de brazos de gente de seguridad, esquivó gente y maletas hasta llegar a las afueras del aeropuerto.

Se detuvo un momento y miró a ambos lados, ligera lluvia estaba cayendo y el cielo se encontraba exageradamente nublado.

—¡Tomoyo, vuelve acá! —gritaron.

Vio un camión a punto de cerrar sus puertas y corrió en su dirección, apenas alcanzó a subirse a él cuando éste arrancó, la gente la miraba extrañada pero ella solo observó la borrosa silueta de su padre que empezaba a quedar atrás conforme el transporte avanzaba.

Sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

Esperó tan solo unos segundos cuando la respuesta llegó.

 _"Parque pingüino, ven sola por favor"_

Tomoyo dejó escapar un suspiro y observó las calles pasar.

No tenía que pedírselo, ya no había nadie que le hiciera compañía a cada momento del día.

* * *

Lien estaba decidido a no dejar a Meiling sola en ningún momento, el problema era que tenía que revisar la casa donde había vivido con Sying y eso era igual de peligroso.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó ella.

Tensó la mandíbula y dio un pequeño asentimiento, ella lo abrazó con cierta fuerza, se encontraban sobre su moto en frente de la casa donde habitó los últimos meses.

—No parece haber nadie —susurró.

Lien frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, estaba seguro de que Sying se encontraba ahí con Sakura, pero seguramente estaba escondiendo sus auras.

—Sentí el cambio en su aura, están juntos —le informó bajando de la moto.

—¿Sakura es mala? —cuestionó Meiling en un susurro.

Lien pasó su mano frente a él apareciendo su katana y la miró con seriedad.

—Magia oscura la tiene atrapada, no sé qué plan tiene Sying pero estoy seguro de que tu amiga no es la misma.

Meiling mordió el interior de su mejilla, tal vez sí unían fuerzas con Syaoran... Pero él estaba más allá de enojado y no lo podía culpar.

De pronto una esfera negra apareció a unos pasos de ellos, Meiling vio con sorpresa mientras Lien la pasaba detrás de él, la casa de junto desapareció.

— _Void_ está fuera de control —murmuró Lien.

Durante el trayecto del parque a la casa no encontraron gente en la calle, pero sí casas a medias, autos, avenidas y árboles, la carta estaba empezando su ataque.

—Podríamos buscar a Xiao Lang, con sus recuerdos tal vez entienda...

Lien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, viste lo que hizo, no está en condiciones ni siquiera de confrontarla —espetó sintiendo furia al ver el brazo morado de Meiling.

Ella lo vio con enojo.

—Sabes que estaba siendo influenciado, él no me lastimaría —espetó.

Lien sacudió la cabeza.

—No vamos a discutir de nuevo, debemos concentrarnos en separar a tu amiga de Sying antes de que convierta a _Void_ y se vaya todo al carajo —murmuró notando otra esfera a lo lejos que desapareció un auto.

Meiling respiró con cierta fuerza y desvió la mirada, odiaba que Lien hiciera ver a Syaoran como el malo cuando ella había tenido mucha culpa por ocultarle las cosas.

—También tuve culpa —susurró.

Lien hizo girar los ojos.

—Lo estabas protegiendo, no lo excuses, Meiling —espetó.

Lo llenaba de celos que ella saliera en defensa de su ex amor, creó una llama en su mano y la mandó frente a él.

—Tenemos poco tiempo —le recordó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

Estaba concentrado en buscar el aura oscura de la dueña de las cartas, tenían que regresarla o...

De pronto escuchó un jadeo y un ligero gemido, volteó rápidamente y se quedó pasmado, su corazón pareció detenerse.

Meiling estaba sobre el suelo, tenía aparentes raíces de árbol alrededor de su cuello, pecho, brazos y piernas. Lo veía con absoluto terror.

Lien endureció la mandíbula y caminó en su dirección con su katana pero Meiling jadeó y puso ambas manos en la raíz que rodeaba su cuello.

—Avanza, me gustaría probar cuánta presión se necesita para asfixiar a alguien —dijo la voz de Sying.

Lien se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor, solo hojas de árboles se movían a su alrededor.

—Tu problema es conmigo —gritó a su entorno.

—Es una Li —espetó Sying apareciendo, se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados sobre la puerta del que fue su hogar.

Lien empuñó más su katana, Sying estaba en su verdadera forma, el rostro de su hermano con ojos azules y cabello negro, era de la edad de Meiling y compañía.

—Sangre de ese maldito corre por sus venas, merece el mismo castigo que los demás —continuó mirando a Lien con dureza.

Incluso la voz era la de Shuji, de pronto cambió su postura y sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

—Necesito una favor —comentó Sying enderezándose y mirando a Meiling con diversión.

—Estás loco si crees que haré algo por ti —susurró Lien con seriedad.

Sying rio y tronó los dedos, Meiling gritó cuando la raíz en su pecho apretó. Lien sintió que su estómago se revolvió.

—¡Basta! —clamó con desesperación, Meiling incluso se había puesto pálida.

Sying volvió a tronar los dedos y sonrío con malicia, la raíz aflojó un poco y ella tosió varias veces tratando de recuperar el aliento, incluso tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quiero que reúnas a los herederos, los esperaré en el parque.

Ambos voltearon cuando una esfera de _Void_ rodeó la que había sido su casa y la desapareció, Sying hizo una mueca de burla.

—Y te recomiendo que te apures o no solo tu amada va a pagar las consecuencias, toda la ciudad va a desaparecer en un par de horas —concluyó Sying antes de desaparecer junto con Meiling.

Lien ocultó su katana con un movimiento, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera lenta pero él respiraba con fuerza.

Li e Hiragizawa lo iban a matar apenas lo vieran, pero correría el riesgo.

Recordó a Meiling gritando y su corazón dio un tirón, nunca la debió meter a su vida.

Se giró y subió a su moto, tenía que salvar a Meiling, jamás volvería a perder a un ser amado a manos de Sying.

* * *

Touya observaba a Yukito, llevaba mínimo media hora mirando a la ventana sin hacer algún movimiento.

Supuso que Yue estaba revisando que Sakura estuviera bien, pero había algo raro en el ambiente, como una pesadez que no podía explicar.

El doctor había dado permiso para que se moviera sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, era por eso que se encontraba en el marco de la sala observando al chico de lentes.

—¿Yuki? —lo llamó cuando lo vio cerrar las manos y comenzar a temblar de manera drástica.

Alas negras de pronto salieron de su espalda, Touya vio con asombro —y miedo— cómo éstas envolvieron a Yukito para dejar a la vista a un Yue vestido con una túnica negra con morado.

El guardián lo miró de soslayo antes de abrir la ventana.

—Espera, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? —gritó encolerizado Touya sintiendo la magia oscura.

—No intervengas —espetó Yue y levantó la mano.

Touya dio un paso atrás creyendo que iba a ser atacado pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que Yue había dejado un escudo protector alrededor del lugar.

Eso significaba que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera mal con su hermana, había una muy pequeña posibilidad de que se pudiera revertir.

Y esperaba que el mocoso lo hiciera, o lo agarraría a golpes sin dudar.

* * *

Syaoran llegó jadeando a la resbaladilla del parque pingüino, sus pulmones estaban reclamando el esfuerzo de las últimas horas y sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se iba a dar por vencido.

Pero el solo pensar que Sakura estaba en peligro lo impulsaba a esforzarse un poco más.

Juntó sus manos y separó una apareciendo su espada justo cuando Eriol apareció de entre los árboles, tenía su báculo en la mano.

—Su aura va de un lado a otro y _Void_ está desapareciendo todo —dijo.

Syaoran miró hacia el cielo, se había tornado de color rojizo y nubes oscuras se movían.

Cuando bajó la vista notó que Eriol observaba su muñeca con el ceño fruncido.

—Era un tatua...

—¿Cuándo? —lo interrumpió su amigo.

Syaoran frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Cuando fuimos a Tokio, ella tiene mi símbolo pero no sé porqué se hizo así...

Eriol lo vio fijamente a los ojos, estaba exageradamente serio.

—Eso que decías sentir que estaba mal dentro de ti, ¿aún lo sientes?

Syaoran se quedó pensativo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Demonios —espetó el de lentes.

Syaoran lo miró con confusión.

—¿Qué?

Eriol suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estan ligados, tú y Sakura ligaron su magia, si había magia oscura en tu interior...

—Ahora está en el de ella —concluyó Syaoran con cierto asombro entendiendo lo que habían hecho.

Eriol asintió.

—Sying no tiene control sobre _Void_ , no sé que se lo está impidiendo pero podemos usar la conexión a nuestro favor y traer a Sakura de regreso.

Syaoran asintió y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera las hojas de los árboles se movían.

De pronto notó que Eriol veía detrás de él con una cara de horror. Y cuando él volteó, el mundo se detuvo.

* * *

Tomoyo sacó su celular y marcó el número de su amiga, ya estaba en el parque pero no había nadie y el cielo se estaba tornando de un color raro.

Sakura desvió la llamada y ella miró su aparato con desconcierto, intentó marcarle de nuevo cuando notó una silueta iluminada por un halo de luz morada aparecer de entre los árboles.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó confundida.

Su amiga apareció, tenía una sonrisa irónica en sus labios y vestía un atuendo color negro, era un vestido corto y pegado. De la parte de arriba parecía ser un corsé y de la falda salían largos pedazos de tela que aparentaban ser alas.

Si no fuera por la mirada fría y la sonrisa, hubiera admirado el atuendo para poder replicarlo.

Sakura rio y fue un sonido que le causó un escalofrío a la de ojos amatistas, fue tan perverso que inconcientemente dio un paso atrás.

—Clow no quiere venir a jugar —dijo su amiga con una voz aniñada haciendo puchero.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y dio otro paso atrás.

—No es Clow —susurró.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado y en su rostro se formó media sonrisa, volvió a reír, parecía un sonido sacado de una película de terror.

—La esencia siempre se mantiene, Clow está destinado a destruir todo lo que toca. —Se acercó a Tomoyo y la miró a los ojos con burla—. Mizuki, Yuuko... Ahora es tu turno.

Tomoyo la vio con sorpresa, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Sakura apareció un báculo y lo siguiente que la de ojos amatistas supo es que estaba atrapada en una esfera... Con agua cayendo dentro de ella.

* * *

Tiempo, poder, añoranza.

Los tres cosas que Clow entendió muy tarde que no debía manipular a su conveniencia.

Veía a lo lejos a las cartas libres haciendo y deshaciendo en su jardín; desde un majestuoso árbol, sus guardianes cuidaban que no pasara algo desagradable, aunque por momentos Kerberos se mostraba más interesado en irritar a Yue que en cuidar.

—Los preparaste para tu partida —dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

—Se podría decir, no les dejé claro cuál es el siguiente paso —contestó sin apartar su atención del espectáculo que _Flower_ empezó a crear.

—Estarán bien —continuó la voz femenina poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre.

—Ella sufrirá —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Los humanos sufren, nosotros sufrimos, es algo inevitable, lo importante es cómo saldrá... Tsubasa está bien, el pago se estará cumpliendo.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Caótico Clow, así me decía mi hermano —le contó con una mirada melancólica.

Escuchó un suspiro y bajó la mirada, la sintió sentarse a su lado, el aire movía su larga y negra cabellera.

—¿Segura que no quieres reencarnar, Yuuko?

La vio observar a las cartas jugando, _Snow_ le había lanzado una bola de nieve a Kero.

—Mi tiempo acabó hace mucho, he vivido lo suficiente para decir que fueron dos vida, además. —Lo volteó a ver, su mirada estaba llena de gentileza—. Hace tiempo que tu corazón me abandonó, Clow, cuando vislumbraste a tu heredera acompañada de la chica de ojos amatistas.

Clow bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza pero ella puso la mano en su barbilla y lo obligó a verla.

—Nuestro amor era tóxico, te llevó a hacer cosas inombrables, debiste ser un mago ejemplar... El que quisiste ser cuando la viste llegar.

—¿Merezco felicidad después de tanta destrucción? —cuestionó el mago con un tono lleno de tristeza—. Después de haber llevado a mi hermano a esa situación, de destruir tantos universos, separarlos a ellos.

Yuuko le sonrió.

—Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y ahora que has encaminado las cosas para resarcir el daño... Estoy segura que mereces esa felicidad.

—¿Sabes porqué la escogí? —cuestionó él mirando a Yue bajar del árbol y volar ligeramente sobre el suelo para acercarse, él se puso de pie mientras Yuuko negaba con la cabeza—. Porque tiene una luz interior que nada ni nadie podrá apagar jamás —contestó dándole un guiño.

* * *

—No se acerquen —murmuró Lien detrás de ambos chicos los cuales se tensaron al reconocer la voz.

Syaoran endureció la mandíbula y lo miró de reojo.

—Supongo que tienes una perfecta explicación —espetó.

Lien se acercó a ellos y se paró en medio, miraban la escena a unos cuantos pasos.

—Si nos acercamos el agua caerá más rápido y el amarre en el cuello de Meiling se tensará —les informó.

Syaoran empuñó su espada con fuerza, a unos pasos de ellos Meiling estaba sobre el suelo con amarres en su cuerpo como si de un títere se tratara pero parecía estar inconciente, y junto a ella Tomoyo estaba dentro de una esfera transparente, agua caía en uno de los lados, el líquido le llegaba a las rodillas.

Una risa resonó a su alrededor, una que le causó un escalofrío al reconocer el tono y la maldad que irradiaba.

—Los últimos herederos de Clow. —Otra voz dijo y resonó en todos lados así que no pudieron ubicar la fuente, rio—. Todos juntos por última vez.

Syaoran empuñó con fuerza la mano y se giró sobre su eje, alcanzó a vislumbrar dos siluetas que parecían caminar hacia ellos, un halo de luz morada los rodeaba.

Entonces abrió la boca ligeramente cuando aparecieron completamente, tenían las manos entrelazadas, su cabello claro estaba lleno rayos color negro, su báculo se encontraba formado, pero la estrella era negra y grande, como aquella vez que transformaron a _Light_ y _Dark_.

Y sus ojos eran los mismos pero lo veían con tanto odio y burla que por un momento dudó que realmente fuera su Sakura.

Eriol miró con cierta desesperación la esfera, se estaba llenando de agua cada vez más y Tomoyo permanecía arrodillada pero miraba a su amiga con preocupación.

Lien veía con aprehensión las raíces que mantenían prisionera a Meiling, lo peor era la que tenía en el cuello, todas parecían esperar la orden para tensarse y eso lo lleno de pavor.

La risa volvió a resonar y oscuridad los rodeó.

—Syaoran... —dijo Eriol pero él le hizo un ademán de que no interfiriera, Sying o Shuji los miraba con diversión.

Sakura posó su mirada sobre él y le dio una sonrisa llena de maldad, incluso hizo la cabeza de lado como si estuviera analizándolo.

—Me pregunto si serás capaz, Li —dijo Sying con una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Atacar a mi prometida a cambio de la vida de ellas.

Syaoran lo miró con dureza.

—Sakura no es nada tuyo —espetó.

Él sonrió y se giró para ver a la dueña de las cartas, puso la mano en su mejilla y ella le dio una sonrisa tierna mientras acercaba su rostro y compartían un beso cargado de aparente pasión.

Syaoran dio un paso adelante pero Lien lo detuvo del brazo.

—No, te está provocando.

Respiraba con fuerza, su pecho subía y bajaba a velocidad lenta, solo quería ir y separarlos.

Sying finalmente sonrió y Sakura puso la cabeza en su pecho, sus ojos azules lo miraban con diversión.

—Es hora de jugar, amada —susurró.

Sakura rio de esa manera oscura que había hecho antes, de pronto la tierra se levantó debajo de la esfera donde se encontraba Tomoyo y la puso en alto.

El suelo vibró y Sying movió la mano, piedras y tierra se comenzaron a juntar frente a ellos, escucharon gruñidos, los tres dieron varios pasos hacia atrás cuando seres largos de apariencia demoníaca aparecieron.

—A jugar —dijo Sakura y los seres corrieron hacia ellos.

Eriol movió su báculo, los árboles alrededor se levantaron de suelo y se interpusieron de tal manera que solo unos cuantos seres se acercaron, los que quedaron del otro lado gruñía  
n y gritaban tratando de pasar.

Syaoran subió su espada e impidió que una de las largas garras lo tocaran, al hacer contacto con el ser notó que estaban hechos de algo más fuerte que la tierra, otra de las garras lo intentó atacar de lado pero él giró fuera de su alcance.

—¡Raitei Shourai! —Rayos cayeron del cielo e impactaron a su contrincante, un grito agudo resonó en el lugar.

Lien creó una enorme llamarada azul entre sus manos y la lanzó al ser que lo había atacado, luego hizo un ademán con la mano y aparentes amarres de aire se formaron en las extremidades del ser, separó la manos y miró con satisfacción como el ser gimió con fuerza antes de perder brazos y piernas.

Una luz morada rozó a Eriol, él se hizo a un lado y movió su báculo creando un escudo a su alrededor.

—Siempre un cobarde —espetó Sying apareciendo a unos pasos de él.

Eriol lo miró con dureza antes de azotar el báculo en el suelo, grietas se abrieron y Sying se fue de lado, las ramas de los árboles fueron en su dirección.

Sying rio antes de desvanecerse, Eriol desapareció el escudo y cientos de espinas fueron en su dirección, el chico de lentes movió de nuevo su báculo y las desvió.

Syaoran logró deshacerse de tres seres más, él y Lien estaban jadeando, con rasguños en sus cuerpos y la ropa rasgada.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Lien mirando detrás.

Syaoran dio un salto hacia atrás, una enorme roca había caído en su lugar.

Entonces trozos puntiagudos de hielo volaron en su dirección y Syaoran estiró su dedo índice y medio.

—¡Kashin Shourai! —Fuego apareció derritiendo el ataque.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo alcanzó y lo mandó volando de lado.

Lien apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse cuando una esfera negra desapareció el pedazo de parque donde había estado.

Los seres lograron destrozar los árboles que Eriol había puesto y corrieron a ellos a gran velocidad.

Lien puso su katana frente a él, símbolos giraron alrededor antes de que una enorme llamarada azul saliera de ella, los seres gritaron y gimieron pero algunos siguieron avanzando, uno llegó hasta donde él y con sus largas garras le hizo una herida en el costado al empujarlo y tirarlo al suelo.

Lien gruñó y jadeó, puso la mano en donde sentía ardor y sintió el viscoso líquido que era su sangre.

El ser se abalanzó sobre él pero quedó suspendido en el aire, Lien giró la cabeza y notó a Eriol, tenía el báculo en su dirección, lo movió de golpe y el ser salió disparado hacia el otro lado, el chico de lentes abrió la mano y un rayo cayó sobre el ser reduciéndolo y a cenizas.

Quiso agradecer pero una gran llama morada apareció y Eriol apenas tuvo tiempo de formar un escudo, sin embargo, del suelo se levantaron pedazos de tierra que se tornaron puntiagudos, Eriol solo pudo levantar las manos cuando estas giraron a su alrededor dañándolo una y otra vez.

—¡No! —gritó Tomoyo horrorizada.

Lien levantó su mano y electricidad salió de ella, traspasó el escudo de Eriol y atacó los trozos regresándolos a ser tierra.

Eriol cayó al suelo, respiró una y otra vez antes de mirarlo y asentir.

—Sí, yo tampoco podría hablar —murmuró Lien incorporándose.

Notó una brisa y ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de quedar atrapado en un remolino de tierra y arena.

Syaoran se defendía de ataques de piedras de hielo y bolas de fuego, cuando una enorme llamarada y cristales se unieron al ataque.

—Fukka Shourai. —Logró formar la protección, ambos ataques lo rodearon pero él no fue afectado, jadeó varias veces mientras observaba a los seres alados que se habían unido a su ama.

Yue vestía una túnica negra con morado, los diamantes antes rojos que adornaban a Kerberos ahora eran morados.

Ambos seres lo miraban con desprecio.

—Yue, Kerberos —los llamó Eriol logrando escapar del remolino, ambos guardianes giraron en su dirección y lanzaron sus ataques.

Y con asombro notó un rayo de luz roja y cristales del mismo color interceptar el ataque.

Eriol miró hacia arriba, Ruby y Spinel volaron hacia él y aterrizaron a unos cuantos pasos.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, amo —dijo Spinel sin desviar la mirada de los guardianes que estaban rodeados de magia oscura.

—Creí... Ya no los pude sentir —comentó Eriol con confusión.

—Kaho nos llevó a otro universo para permanecer ocultos hasta que fuera el momento —explicó Ruby.

Eriol sintió su corazón dar un brinco, entonces no estaban muertos, vio en dirección a dónde se encontraba Tomoyo, ella desvió la mirada, el agua le llegaba a la cintura.

—Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos, necesitan detener a _Void_ —dijo Spinel alzando el vuelo, Kero, Yue y Ruby lo imitaron y en el cielo comenzó una batalla entre los cuatro guardianes.

Tres esferas se formaron, una desapareció la gran resbaladilla, otra árboles y la última suelo.

Syaoran desapareció su protección, jadeó varias veces notando la silueta que caminaba hacia él.

Sakura lo miraba con odio, estaban separados por unos cuantos metros, Sying apareció a su lado y le susurró algo al oído, ella sonrió y asintió antes de que él se desvaneciera.

— _Shield_ —susurró, la carta apareció y los encerró en una enorme burbuja, Syaoran empuñó su espada y dio un paso atrás...

¿Acaso Sying...?

—¡ _Fiery_ , _Windy_! —Ambas cartas aparecieron y crearon una ataque de fuego mezclado con aire caliente.

Syaoran puso su espada gente a él.

—¡Suiryuu Shourai! —Agua salió de su espada y contraatacó, comenzó a disminuir el ataque de Sakura pero de pronto sintió la magia oscura hacer más fuerte la magia de ella.

Gritó cuando su ataque se desvaneció y él fue lanzado con fuerza a la invisible pared de _Shield_.

Sakura lo miró con satisfacción, incluso sonrió.

Eriol y Lien corrieron hacia ellos cuando notaron un gran rayo ir hacia Syaoran, pero él se incorporó.

—¡No intervengan! —gritó Syaoran saltando hacia un lado para evadir el ataque.

Eriol y Lien lo miraron del otro lado de la barrera, su amigo de lentes empuñaba con fuerza su báculo, el tiempo se agotaba, el agua le llegaba al pecho a Tomoyo.

Syaoran y Sakura se miraron, ella realmente parecía odiarlo.

—Solo eras una herramienta, un peón en este juego que comenzamos hace años —espetó ella mandando de nuevo a _Fiery_.

—Suiryuu Shourai. —Ambos ataques impactaron, Syaoran tomó con ambas manos su espada, la magia oscura corriendo a través de Sakura la hacía mucho más fuerte.

—Por eso _Void_ tomó tus sentimientos, porque los míos jamás fueron sinceros —dijo con odio extendiendo la mano y activando a _Shot_ y _Mist_.

Neblina invadió el lugar, Syaoran respiraba de manera ajetreada mientras intentaba localizar las cartas.

—¡Li!

Logró esquivar una, dos, tres balas, luego en un acto desesperado llamó al Dios del hielo y congeló las múltiples balas que iban en su dirección.

Sabía que la que hablaba no era Sakura, que era Sying tratando de desequilibrarlo.

Pero eso no evitó que cuando Sakura apareció frente a él bajando su espada para dañarlo, no le doliera el acto, un sonido de metal conectando resonó en el lugar, él estaba en suelo sobre una rodilla mientras ella lo miraba desde arriba.

—Sakura —la llamó.

Sus ojos se intensificaron de manera tenebrosa, soltó un grito de guerra y lo atacó con más vehemencia, con magia y cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las espadas al hacer contacto hacían un estruendoso ruido, sus ataques igual, los seres que había levantado del suelo gruñian mientras se abalanzaban sobre Lien y Eriol.

Syaoran dio un salto hacia atrás, llamó su ataque de aire el cual en vez de alejar a Sakura la empujó a sus brazos, como el acto la tomó desprevenida soltó el báculo mientras él dejó caer la espalda y con sus brazos la sostuvo cerca.

—Sakura, soy yo, despierta —gritó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Ella luchó una y otra vez tratando de liberarse de su agarre pero él no la dejó, incluso gritó como si le estuviera haciendo daño y el corazón de él se desgarró pero la presionó más a su cuerpo quedando su cabeza junto a la de ella.

Ambos respiraban de manera rápida, los brazos de Syaoran temblaban por la desesperación y el daño que las cartas habían causado.

—Sakura, regresa por favor —rogó con la voz quebrada.

Ella lucho con más fuerza.

—¡No! Te odio, te aborrezco, quiero que mueras —gritó encolerizada.

Syaoran sintió un nudo en la garganta y un vacío abriese bajo sus pies, aún así no la soltó.

—Suéltame, quiero a Sying, te odio —volvió a gritar.

Syaoran trató de ahogar un sollozo, sentía su corazón partirse en dos, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Entonces supo qué hacer para tratar de hacerla reaccionar.

Puso las manos en los brazos de ella con suma gentileza y la vio a los ojos ella se quedó pasmada ante el acto.

—Si es a él a quien quieres, no me opondré. —Con suma delicadeza le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Pero siempre te amaré.

Sakura se quedó congelada, la magia oscura a su alrededor bajó de intensidad, parpadeó y notó que los ojos de Syaoran la veían con un amor que en su contaminada mente no logró entender.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

Él sonrió de manera triste.

—Porque el amor no es egoísta.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, un jadeo escapó de sus labios y dio un paso atrás, sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez cayendo de rodillas, Syaoran notó inmediatamente como su aura comenzaba a cambiar de color una y otra vez, una pequeña esperanza se formó en su interior.

Pero antes de poder actuar, algo lo golpeó de lado mandándolo varios metros lejos de Sakura.

—¡Ella es mía! —vociferó Sying mandado varios rayos de luz morada en su dirección, Syaoran giró en el suelo para quedar fuera de su alcance.

—¡Raitei Shourai! —gritó Syaoran incorporándose y dirigiendo su dedo índice y medio hacia Sying.

Pero este solo hizo un ademán con la mano y una luz morada lo rodeó y desvió los rayos.

Sakura observó a Syaoran, se encontraba a unos metros de ella con la espada en su mano y una mirada desafiante.

Sying rio, llamas lo rodearon antes de salir disparadas hacia el chico de ojos ambarinos.

—No —susurró.

Esferas aparecían y se llevaban todo, Eriol y Lien luchaban contra las criaturas, notó que el agua le llegaba al cuello a Tomoyo y Meiling parecía respirar con dificultad.

Entonces _Void_ se materializó frente a ella, sus ojos negros la miraron con intensidad.

Trató de incorporarse, pero sus brazos temblaban bajo su peso, la magia oscura corría a través de ella inundándola en una batalla interna.

Dolía, dolía demasiado.

—Séllame —susurró la carta.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, pensamientos de odio y añoranza daban vueltas en su cabeza, por un momento recobró a su verdadero yo.

—Serías una carta oscura. —Trató de alegar.

—La luz y la oscuridad siguen dentro de ti.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchó a lo lejos a Syaoran gritar uno de sus encantamientos.

—Llámala.

Respiró con dificultad, casi no tenía control, sentía esa otra voluntad tratando de desaparecerla.

—No puedo —jadeó.

Volvió a escuchar la risa de Sying, algo explotó y gritos inundaron sus oídos, miró a su izquierda, electricidad fue hacia Lien mientras que una bestia tiró a Eriol al suelo y enredó uno de sus dedos en su cuello empezando a asfixiarlo.

Syaoran fue lanzado varios metros, podía ver sangre en sus brazos, se giró un poco y sus miradas se cruzaron

—Se acabó, mi venganza será consumada —vociferó Sying.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad, podía ver el intenso amor en la mirada de Syaoran aún a la distancia.

Cerró los ojos y sintió lágrimas en los ojos, todos, sus amigos, todo iba a perecer si no hacia algo.

No, no podía permitir eso.

Empuñó las manos con fuerza, sentía el suelo vibrar debajo de ella, se arrodilló en el suelo.

Recordó a su familia, Kero, Yue, sus amigos, maestros...

Su mente evocó con gran dificultad un recuerdo, Syaoran juntando sus frentes y diciéndole que daría lo que fuera por extender ese día, sus labios sobre los de ella, el amor que le tenía.

Sintió un calor empezar a expandirse en su interior y suspiró.

Sying finalmente puso atención a lo que la dueña de las cartas estaba haciendo, su insignia apareció debajo de ella y brillaba de un intenso blanco.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó tratando de retomar el control sobre ella.

Sakura entrelazó sus dedos, abrió los ojos y notó la luz que la rodeaba, destellos rosas se levantaban de su insignia.

—¡No! ¡Eres mía! —volvió a gritar Sying.

—¡ _Light_! —gritó con dificultad.

La mujer de vestido blando salió de su pecho y se levantó sobre todos ellos, de sus ojos salió una potente luz que destruyó a los seres de Sying, el ataque que iba hacia Lien despareció, la esfera en la que Tomoyo prácticamente se estaba ahogando se reventó y el cuerpo de Meiling cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Se sentía bajo control, finalmente de su mente desaparecieron esos pensamientos de odio e imágenes que Sying le había implantado, miró con asombro como éste fue rodeado de luz, era como un lazo que lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras él gritaba furioso.

Sin embargo, más esferas negras aparecieron, vio con horror como una se empezó a formar alrededor de Tomoyo y Meiling y observó cómo Lien corrió a ellas.

—¡No! —gritó Eriol.

—¡Sakura, sella la carta! —dijo Syaoran levantándose con dificultad.

Podía sentir su magia corriendo por todo su cuerpo, _Void_ la seguía mirando.

Sabía qué debía hacer.

—Carta que fuiste creada por Clow, abandona esa vieja forma y transformate para servir a tu nueva dueña. —Observó a Syaoran detrás de la carta—. ¡Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura!

La escena de la torre se repitió ante sus ojos, la magia de _Void_ volando por todos lados, luego ésta dirigirse hacia Syaoran.

— _Orientis magia_ —susurró en un hilo de voz.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir su magia ser jalada, observó con horror su poder salir de él y la magia de _Void_ dar la vuelta y rodear a Sakura.

—¡No! —gritó, y corrió a ella.

Sakura miró la esfera negra rodearla, se sentía extrañamente en paz. Syaoran llegó y comenzó a golpear la esfera con los puños.

—¡No! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? —gritó tratando de encontrar una manera de sacarla de ahí.

Sakura puso una mano en la esfera y le dio un diminuta sonrisa.

—Porque era mi turno.

Syaoran cayó sobre sus rodillas, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y volvió a golpear la esfera.

—Por favor, no, Sakura —rogó.

Ella bajó su mano hasta dónde estaba la de Syaoran, casi lo podía sentir.

—Tranquilo, estoy segura, que todo estará bien.

Syaoran recargó la cabeza en la esfera y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que su alma se estaba partiendo, que su corazón se hacía añicos.

—Te amo, Syao... —La esfera negra la desapareció.

—¡Sakura!

Una luz blanca y cegadora salió disparada a todos lados, luego el silencio reinó.

* * *

Syaoran jadeó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se incorporó y observó su entorno con confusión, estaba en su recámara en Hong Kong.

Frunció el ceño y notó ciertos seres rodearlo, las cartas lo observaban con preocupación y él se sonrojó.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño —les aseguró.

Una a una fueron tomando sus formas de carta, al final solo quedó _Mirror_.

—De verdad estoy bien —repitió.

La carta parecía querer decirle algo pero en última instancia solo le dio una sonrisa y regresó a ser carta.

Syaoran miró hacia la ventana, era de noche.

Hace años había recibido el libro con las cartas Clow, un legado que solo podía recibir el futuro líder del Clan.

Aprendió a usarlas y cuando extraños sucesos se dieron en Hong Kong las fue cambiando al poder de la luna para al final descubrir que su compañero Hiragizawa en realidad era la reencarnación del mago Clow y que lo había estado empujando a cambiar las cartas.

Vio algo pasar afuera de la ventana e hizo girar los ojos.

No importaba qué hora fuera, Kerberos siempre aprovechaba la noche para molestar a Yue.

Tenía una extraña relación con ambos guardianes, siempre parecían mirar al horizonte o al cielo esperando algo... O a alguien.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, una última carta flotaba a su lado, él solo la tomó y guardó debajo de su almohada.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, su estómago se revolvió y se llenó de ansiedad.

Extrañaba a alguien, eso era lo único que tenía claro.

* * *

 **Un año después.**

Syaoran miraba el mar, se encontraba recargado en un barandal tratando de disfrutar de la brisa.

Pero honestamente, le era imposible, aunque llevaba toda la vida viviendo en Hong Kong, no sentía que fuera su hogar, siempre se sentía fuera de lugar.

—¿Xiao Lang?

Volteó, unos ojos carmesí lo miraban con preocupación, extendió su mano a él y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando la roca en su dedo índice brilló a causa del sol.

Sintiéndose totalmente incómodo entrelazó sus manos y ambos se alejaron del lugar, Meiling caminaba junto a él pero parecía que trataba de guardar la distancia.

Aún siendo prometidos, algo los separaba.

* * *

—Es un honor volver a verte, Hiragizawa, estoy seguro que tienes mucho que hablar con Xiao Lang —decía su madre al que le ayudó a cambiar las cartas al poder de la luna.

Eriol asintió con esa sonrisa coqueta que por momentos parecía forzada; cuando su madre los dejó solos Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tan pronto?

El chico de ojos azules se encogió de hombros.

—Londres ya no es mi hogar, aún sigo buscando dónde encajar —le comentó mirando hacia la ventana.

—Yue y Kerberos están afuera, seguro querrán saludarte —le comentó Syaoran dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su recámara.

—Syaoran. —Volteó y se miraron con seriedad—. Gracias por dejarme quedar.

El chico de ojos ambarinos solo asintió, por momentos parecía que la reencarnación de Clow se sentía igual de perdido que él.

Pero aún no podía encontrar ese "porqué"

* * *

Syaoran hacia girar la carta frente a él, suspendida en el aire daba vueltas y vueltas mientras él la observaba.

De todo el set, esa era la única que nunca pudo convertir al poder de la luna, era una carta muy extraña que Eriol le dijo que según sus recuerdos debía tener otra apariencia.

Una niña de cabello largo sostenía un corazón en sus manos, la carta era rosa y tenía dibujos de estrellas y el nombre de _Hope_.

Sin embargo, en el lugar que debía ir su nombre, marcándolo como dueño, había un espacio en blanco.

Escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta y suspiró, detuvo la carta y la guardó antes de levantarse a abrir.

Ojos carmesí lo miraron con vergüenza y él solo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Meiling no dijo nada, solo caminó hasta su cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas, luego abrazó una almohada, él se acostó a su lado por encima.

—Quiero viajar —murmuró de pronto la chica.

Syaoran entrelazó sus manos y las pasó por debajo de su cabeza, miraba al techo mientras Meiling le daba la espalda.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Meiling tardó unos momentos en responder.

—Japón.

Syaoran sintió su corazón contraerse y su respiración cortarse.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Ella se giró y lo miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—No sé, tengo esta fuerte ansiedad de ir y no entiendo porqué, me está volviendo loca y si en unos meses vamos a estar atados de por vida a Hong Kong...

Syaoran se sentó y recargó en la cabecera.

—Hey, no es para tanto.

Meiling se metió debajo de las cobijas.

—¿Me amas, Xiao Lang?

Él sintió un tirón en el corazón ante la pregunta y no pudo responder.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —susurró.

Meiling suspiró y sacó la cabeza, miró hacia el techo con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

—Solia amarte, ¿sabes? Pero de un tiempo para acá. —Su voz se quebró—. Siento que algo me falta, que alguien allá afuera me podría amar como tú no lo haces y...

Un sollozo le impidió seguir hablando, Syaoran hizo lo que hacía todas las noches desde hace un año, abrazarla y esperar que algo de amor naciera entre ellos.

Pero sabía que jamás pasaría, sus corazones estaban muy lejos.

* * *

Eriol bajó su libro y miró a su amigo con confusión.

—¿Qué?

Syaoran bufó.

—Cuando vas a Japón, ¿qué lugar visitas?

El chico de lentes frunció el ceño.

—Tokio, es una ciudad grande con muchos lugares para conocer.

Syaoran sintió un tirón al escuchar aquello pero sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo.

—Si se parece a Hong Kong no tiene chiste ir, bien podría llevarla a cualquier lugar turístico de China...

—Hay una pequeña ciudad, nunca la he visitado pero me llama la atención, es tranquila y está a pocas horas de Tokio.

Syaoran lo vio con expectativa.

—¿Cuál?

Eriol se quitó los lentes y frotó sus ojos, parecía cansado.

—Tomoeda.

* * *

Meiling se había detenido y giraba el mapa en sus manos mientras Eriol la veía irritado.

—Prende tu GPS y terminemos con esto —dijo cruzando los brazos.

Meiling prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

De alguna manera habían terminado siendo amigos después de convertir las cartas Clow a cartas Syaoran, Eriol iba y venía de Hong Kong pero nunca perdía contacto.

Se encontraban caminando en una calle de algún lugar de Tomoeda, su prima se había aferrado a hacer las cosas a la antigua por lo que se habían estado guiando por un mapa de papel.

Pero llevaban dos horas perdidos.

—¡No! Me rehuso a usar tecnología, estoy segura que giramos en una calle mal y ahora...

Ojos azules lo miraron con frustración pero él se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, casas lo rodeaban y él las admiraba.

No supo cómo pasó, pero sus pies de pronto se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa amarilla de dos plantas, parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta que había estado observando fijamente el lugar.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?

Giró la cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco, ojos verdes, los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, lo observaban acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Ah, no... Yo... —Se sintió sonrojar y no entendió porqué.

Una risa se escuchó y la mujer bajó los escalones, su cabello gris parecía brincar o moverse de manera peculiar junto con ella.

—Se nota que no tienes idea de dónde estás —comentó ella con una sonrisa acercándose a la reja.

Y de la nada, la vio caer así que corrió a ver.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó preocupado asomándose por la pequeña barda que rodeaba la casa.

La mujer había tropezado con sus propios pies o con algún objeto que no alcanzaba a ver.

Ella frotó su rodilla con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí, no te preocupes, siempre me pasa, soy algo torpe.

Syaoran estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Nadeshiko! ¿Qué sucedió?

Ante sus ojos apareció un hombre de cabello castaño claro con lentes y se acercó rápidamente a la mujer.

—Nada, Fujitaka, tropecé, ya sabes —respondió ella totalmente sonrojada.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y la giró, Syaoran se sorprendió un poco al notar que sus rasgos se parecían un poco a los de Eriol, hasta la misma mirada tenían.

Fujitaka ayudó a Nadeshiko a sentarse en un escalón de la casa.

—Joven, disculpa la rudeza pero entraré por unas cosas para limpiar la rodilla de Nadeshiko y ya me presento contigo —comentó el hombre antes de subir y entrar a la pequeña casa.

Syaoran pasó su peso de un pie al otro sintiéndose fuera de lugar o incómodo, sobre todo porque la mujer miraba a la puerta con una sonrisa soñadora.

Cuando ella notó que la observaba, se sonrojó aún más.

—Pero qué pena, ver a una mujer de edad siendo torpe, por eso evito ir a la escuela de Touya, mi hijo, para no hacerlo pasar vergüenzas.

Syaoran sintió algo de molestia al escuchar el nombre pero no pudo encontrar una razón.

—¿Sólo tiene un hijo? —cuestionó y se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

Nadeshiko también lo miró con sorpresa, sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de tristeza.

—Lastimosamente, sí, siempre quise una hija pero no pudo ser —contestó ella con una sonrisa melancólica—. Aunque tal vez le hice un favor, imagínate que hubiera heredado mi torpeza, probablemente querría ser porrista y...

—Se golpearía la cabeza con su bastón al lanzarlo —murmuró Syaoran en un hilo de voz.

Nadeshiko lo vio con fijación antes de sonreír.

—Algo así.

Syaoran miró hacia arriba, a la ventana que había en un costado de la casa, su corazón se había acelerado por alguna razón.

—¿Cono se llamaría? —preguntó no entendiendo porqué cuestionaba a una completa desconocida pero no se podía detener.

Ella lo miró con suma gentileza.

—Sa...

—Eh, mocoso, ¿qué haces aquí?

Volteó y encontró a un chico alto sobre una motocicleta, tenía cabello negro y lo miraba de la peor manera.

—Ya, Touya, no empieces —dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo.

—¿El mocoso hizo eso?

Syaoran hasta entonces notó la sangre en la rodilla de la mujer, con razón el que supuso que era su esposo entró por algo a la casa.

Sintió la mirada pesada del chico pero no puso atención a lo que decía, de hecho, Fujitaka apareció y ayudó a calmar la situación.

Syaoran ya sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar decidió mejor regresar.

Vio como los hombres ayudaron a la mujer a levantarse, ella le dio una sonrisa y él se la regresó comenzando a caminar calle arriba.

—Oye. —Syaoran volteó—. Si vas calle abajo, en la esquina encontrarás un espectáculo que estoy segura te encantará.

Le dio un guiño antes de entrar a la pequeña casa amarilla, Syaoran miró extrañado en su dirección y se dispuso a regresar con Eriol y Meiling.

Pero sus pies no respondían, literalmente se quedó congelado hasta que se giró y se encaminó calle abajo.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón se aceleraba y su estómago se revolvía.

 **(Aqui inicia la canción)**

Llegó a la esquina y miró pasmado el pasillo al que lo habían mandado, pétalos rosas caían y creaban un aparente tapete rosa sobre el asfalto.

Los árboles estaban floreciendo a todo lo que daba, creando una imagen digna de postal.

Syaoran se adentró al lugar sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en la cabeza.

Se detuvo justo en medio y miró a los lados no sabiendo qué buscaba, una flor cayó lentamente y él estiró la mano para tomarla.

Observó la pequeña flor y de pronto vio una gota de agua caer sobre ella, con mano temblorosa tocó su mejilla y notó que había sido una lágrima.

—¿Qué...?

Levantó la mirada y observó su entorno, entonces escuchó una risa que le aceleró el corazón de manera descomunal, pareció que una imagen se formó a la entrada del pasillo.

Era como un fantasma, uno de una chica con falda rosa, blusa blanca y chamarra amarilla que empuñaba una bolsa con ambas manos frente a ella mientras daba vueltas y saltaba.

Incluso cuando llegó a él, traspasó su cuerpo y siguió su camino, Syaoran la miró pasmado, sentía que no podía respirar.

Notó el brillo blanco en sus jeans y llevó la mano que tenía libre hasta la bolsa, sacó la carta _Hope_ , destellaba una agradable y cálida luz rosa.

Cerró los ojos y mandó la carta frente a él.

— _Hope_ —la llamó en un susurro.

Sintió la ligera brisa rodearlo y cuando abrió los ojos, una chica de cabello largo y grisáceo estaba parada frente a él, sostenía un corazón en sus manos y lo veía con gentileza.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—La esperanza nunca muere —respondió ella.

Syaoran la miró con confusión, su corazón latía tan rápido que era increíble que no le diera un ataque.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó en un susurro.

La carta le dio una sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la cabeza, le pedía que mirara la flor en su mano.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Syaoran observó la flor; rosa, delicada y hermosa... Tal como ella. Sacudió la cabeza y miró con desesperación a la carta.

—No... No lo sé —practicamente gimió.

Pero la carta le sonrió y pidió de nuevo que viera la flor.

—Lo sabes.

Syaoran sentía una opresión en el pecho, respiraba de manera entrecortada y su corazón daba vueltas en su interior.

Cerró la mano alrededor de la flor y suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos; una sonrisa, el tono gentil de su voz, la mirada verde y esa manera que tenía de alegrarle el día... La vida.

Lo sabía, claro que lo hacía.

—Sakura —susurró.

Los pétalos se levantaron del suelo de golpe, un brillo blanco destelló en su muñeca y dejó ver una estrella.

Brillos de luz rosa se levantaron del suelo antes de que su insignia, junto a la de Sakura aparecieran y un torbellino de magia lo rodeara.

—Sakura —repitió antes de desaparecer en medio de una luz blanca y cegadora.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de manera lenta, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, sus músculos y la cabeza le dolían, se giró del lado izquierdo y vio a Lien con Meiling.

Él tenía ambas manos en su cuello y mejillas, tenían las frentes juntas y ella parecía estar apretando sus brazos, hablaban en susurros, ella parecía asentir en medio de lágrimas.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el tierno beso que su maestro dejó en la frente de ella y como la abrazó como si la quisiera proteger del mundo entero.

Movió la mirada y encontró a Eriol pasando su sweater por la cabeza de una muy empapada Tomoyo, ella evitaba su mirada y ambos se veían algo tensos.

Se giró de nuevo de espaldas y puso una mano en su pecho soltando un suspiro, de pronto se incorporó y miró a su derecha, había un cuerpo de espaldas a él.

No lo dudó, cómo pudo se acercó y lo giró.

Tenía rasguños en el rostro y tierra, la ropa ya no era la de antes, ahora vestía un pants gris con una sudadera negra.

Pero lo que prácticamente detuvo su corazón, fue que parecía no respirar.

—No —susurró con voz temblorosa.

Pasó la mano por su rostro y cabello, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos cuando finalmente notó lo frío del cuerpo.

—No —gimió llevando sus manos hasta su espalda para levantar su torso y pegarlo a su pecho para empezar a balancearse con el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—No, por favor, no —clamó con la voz quebrada mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos con libertad.

Sentía que se le partía el alma, un sollozo quedó ahogado en su garganta y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo.

—Sakura, por favor —lloró en su cabello mientras se mecía hacia adelante y atrás.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla y con sorpresa alejó un poco el cuerpo.

Orbes verdes lo veían con absoluta adoración.

—Hola —dijo Sakura en voz muy baja con ojos entrecerrados, estaba agotada.

Syaoran la miró por varios segundos tratando de asegurarse de que era real y que el dolor no lo había vuelto loco.

Finalmente llevó rápidamente su mano hasta la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos unidas y giró la cabeza para depositar un beso en su palma, la escuchó suspirar.

Juntó sus frentes antes de soltar su mano y volver a abrazarla con todo lo que era, parecía querer volver a juntar los fragmentos de la vida que casi se les iba.

—Te amo —susurró en su cabello—. Dios, te amo tanto.

Sakura puso las manos alrededor de su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Y yo a ti.

Syaoran sintió un agradable brinco en su pecho y alejó a la chica de ojos verdes para poner las manos en su cuello y besar su mejilla, nariz, frente y ojos.

Sakura solo rio entrelazando sus manos con la de él.

Finalmente juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

—Hola —susurró Syaoran con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura suspiró notando que era su Syaoran, el que le había declarado su amor en medio del parque pingüino, el que había sacrificado todo para que ella no perdiera su sentimiento más valioso.

Y el que la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella.

* * *

Tenía ganas de gritar de frustración, enojo y odio.

Oscuridad lo rodeaba, estaba de regreso en esa maldita dimensión.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y empuñó ambas manos, había estado tan cerca.

—Fui el peor de los hermanos —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Rio con ironía, si iba a vivir una eternidad en ese lugar lo menos que podían hacer era dejarlo solo.

—¿Apenas lo notaste, Clow? —espetó girando para mirar la silueta que poco a poco iba tomando forma.

Era él, Clow de su misma edad, él muy tranquilamente se sentó a su lado, sus ojos azules miraban a la nada.

—No sabes lo que es cargar con todos tus errores persiguiéndote en cada dimensión; el poder corrompe y por eso te quité tu mitad de las cartas, estabas obsesionado con ser más que yo.

Sying rio con sarcasmo.

—Y no lo soportaste —escupió.

Clow bajó la mirada.

—No quería que te perderás a ti mismo, y en mi intento por salvarte sembré una semilla de odio que se expandió por varios universos.

Sying bufó y se dejó caer de espaldas, cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—Obtuviste tu deseo, las cartas están a salvo y yo me pudriré en este maldito lugar.

Clow suspiró.

—¿Sabías que con la cantidad de magia que tenía, pude vivir mucho más?

Sying lo miró con recelo.

—Presumiendo como siempre, ni en la muerte cambias.

Clow le dio media sonrisa.

—¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué morí?

Sying se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaba que fuera tu karma.

Clow rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Di mi vida, toda mi magia a cambio de un último deseo.

Sying hizo girar los ojos.

—Tus malditas creaciones... Claro, debías asegurarte que fueran a dar con la indicada...

—Una segunda oportunidad —lo interrumpió Clow.

Sying frunció el ceño y se incorporó, Clow miraba a la nada, una pequeña luz había aparecido y comenzaba a bailar entre ellos.

—Fui el peor de los hermanos, siempre subestimádote o hacerte ver mal ante nuestros padres, muy tarde comprendí el daño que te estaba causando.

Sying hizo la cabeza de lado, su sangre hervía de solo recordar el pasado.

—Es por eso que el último deseo que Yuuko me cumplió, fue darte una segunda oportunidad.

La luz comenzó a ampliarse, parecía ser una ventana, podía ver el mar y se movía como si estuviera viajando sobre él.

—¿De qué? —espetó Sying.

Clow sonrió.

—Vivir, experimentar, conocer... Hay mucho allá afuera que dejaste pasar, Sying; obviamente hay una restricción, no tendrás magia.

Sying hizo girar los ojos.

Siguió viendo agua hasta que apareció una enorme ciudad de altos rascacielos, frunció el ceño al reconocer el lugar.

—Espero que comprendas que aunque podía vislumbrar el futuro, hubo cosas que estuvieron fuera de mis manos, pero por lo menos este es mi regalo.

Sying miró con recelo a su hermano antes de que magia lo rodeara y se encontró frente a una ventana que daba a la estatua de la libertad.

—Sying.

Giró con sorpresa y se quedó pasmado, ojos azules, los más bellos del planeta, lo miraban con aprehensión.

—Llevo esperando quince minutos, ¿vas a ir al teatro con nosotros, o no?

No supo qué responder, su voz no quería cooperar así que solo asintió y ella arqueó una ceja antes de suspirar.

—Te esperamos en el auto.

Cuando desapareció de la puerta su corazón latió con fuerza.

Su madre, no la de Lien, la que en algún tiempo fue de él y de Clow.

Regresó la mirada a la estatua de la libertad.

—Maldito, hasta en esto te superaste —espetó, pero una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

¡Y llegamos al final!

Ha sido un placer escribir esto para ustedes, de corazón esperamos les haya gustado, que la espera y las lágrimas hayan válido la pena.

¿Dudas?

Ahora sí pueden hacerlas, subiremos un epílogo el sábado ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Tardé más de lo previsto, pero finalmente acabé de editar!

Antes que nada, gracias por el apoyo durante este año que duró el fic, les agradecemos de corazón el haber caminado con nosotros, el recomendar la historia e incluso el leerla desde el lado fantasma.

Fue un trabajo difícil pues respetar el canon mezclando el "hubiera" fue un reto, pero nos encanta cómo quedó y como aceptaron a las parejas, esa era la meta, que disfrutaran de la lectura.

Quedaron algunas dudas que esperamos sean respondidas, creemos que hay una escena que esperan ver después de leer esto y sepan que está en planes para ser un One-shot pero a futuro pues el epílogo quedó con más de 6000 palabras.

Eso y tenemos que armar bien la escena así que queda pendiente.

De corazón esperamos que queden satisfechos con el final :D

Aquí vamos.

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

La ciudad se hacía cada vez más pequeña conforme el avión se levantaba sobre las nubes.

Estaba exageradamente ansioso, pero aún así sonreía mientras miraba por la ventana, faltaba poco.

—Creerías que unas horas no son nada a comparación de los años que estuvieron separados —dijo una voz por encima de él.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba, ojos carmesí lo veían con una sonrisa.

—Trata de vivir lo que nosotros y luego hablamos —dijo él con ironía.

Su prima hizo girar los ojos.

—Se vieron diario por videollamada, ¿no crees que exageras?

Syaoran arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio quieres ir ahí?

—Sí, Meiling, mejor no vayas ahí —alegó una voz masculina antes de que ojos grises se asomaran también.

La chica hizo girar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie te pidió que vinieras, pero obvio querías asegurarte que no me iba a comprometer o...

—En realidad viajé por otra situación —la interrumpió Lien viendo de reojo a Syaoran el cual solo lo vio con seriedad antes de regresar su mirada a la ventana del avión.

—En realidad sí se aseguró que no te fueras a comprometer —murmuró.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, Xiao Lang?

Su primo se encogió de hombros y sacó sus audífonos, puso música para ahogar la inevitable pelea que había causado... Y con toda la intención.

A pesar de que el consejo lo había aceptado, él aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Ikari.

* * *

El ruido en el aeropuerto era abrumador, o tal vez solo eran sus nervios.

Escuchó una risa a su lado y ella frunció el ceño.

—No falta mucho —le recordó él.

Sakura suspiró y entrelazó las manos frente a ella, pasó su peso de un lado a otro.

—¿Sabes? Es raro venir aquí para dos cosas totalmente distintas —murmuró, notó que él la veía de reojo—. Despedirte y recibirlo, de alguna manera lo encuentro injusto.

Le dio media sonrisa antes de alzar la mirada, su vuelo estaba por salir.

—Es lo mejor, él se quedará así que ya no me necesitas, además, nada sucedió en este mes de ausencia —comentó.

—Eriol. —El chico de lentes la miró—. No te necesitaba como protector, también eres amigo —le recordó.

Él le dio esa sonrisa gentil que lo caracterizaba.

—Aún así, es mejor.

Sakura volvió a pasar su peso de un pie a otro con nervios.

—¿Es por... Tomoyo?

Eriol se tensó ante la pregunta, bajó la mirada al suelo antes de observar a Sakura.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no, tenemos demasiados recuerdos en la ciudad, necesito algo de... Paz.

Ella notó esa tristeza que por momentos Eriol trataba de ocultar, pensó muy bien si debía interferir o no, pues al final, Tomoyo había decidido alejarse de todo al irse con su padre a América y ninguno le dio una explicación para su repentina ruptura.

Pero ayer que habló con su amiga y que ella finalmente le confesó sus razones para irse...

—Ayer hablamos —dijo en un susurro, Eriol inmediatamente desvió la mirada y la regresó al panel donde estaban avisando que su vuelo había empezado el abordaje—. Y sé que prometí ni inmiscuirme en su decisión pero... Ella...

Eriol finalmente la miró y Sakura suspiró con pesadez.

—Se fue por la señorita Mizuki —susurró, Eriol la vio con sorpresa—. Cuando entendió que seguía viva y que también tus guardianes, pensó que. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sería mejor dejarte libre para que fueras a ella, le dije que seguías en Tomoeda y que la señorita Mizuki jamás pisó Japón pero estaba segura que apenas pudieras irías a su lado.

Se atrevió a mirar a su amigo, la veía con absoluta seriedad y parecía estar analizando algo.

—No fue por lo de ese día —murmuró finalmente.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado y lo miró con confusión, Eriol incluso se quitó los lentes y frotó su frente.

—Creí que no me podía perdonar, nunca me dejó explicarle, solo me sacó de su vida —murmuró.

Sakura lo miró con gentileza, empezaba a entender que Eriol y Tomoyo se habían separado por dos razones totalmente distintas.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó.

Eriol leyó de nuevo que su vuelo estaba siendo abordado.

—Nada.

Sakura miró al suelo decepcionada.

* * *

Prácticamente los dejó atrás, había planeado todo para no perder tiempo al bajar del avión así que solo cargó con una pequeña maleta.

Sus otras cosas llegarían en una semana.

Además, Meiling no dejaba de presionar para que le dijera lo que Lien había hecho en China y sabía que no era el indicado para contarle.

Subió por las escaleras eléctricas con su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, conforme más subía más se aceleraba.

Y entonces, apareció en su rango de visión, no pudo evitar jadear al notar su cabello con el color natural, ni la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo notó.

Y cuando finalmente terminó de subir, dejó caer su pequeña maleta cuando ella corrió a sus brazos y saltó para abrazarlo.

—¡Syaoran! —dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

Y su calidez invadió su cuerpo, inhaló su peculiar aroma mientras la abrazaba con la misma fuerza que ella.

Las videollamadas no le hacían justicia, estaba mucho más hermosa que nunca.

Suspiró en medio del abrazo y sonrío ligeramente, la había extrañado más de lo que creyó.

Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y fue cuando Syaoran notó algo de tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

—Hey, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupado.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y luego se sonrojó, no podía creer que Syaoran la conociera tan bien.

—Na... Nada —titubeó.

Él la miró con gentileza.

—Sakura —dijo en un ligero tono de reprensión.

Ella finalmente suspiró y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Eriol se fue, le dije lo que Tomoyo comentó pero aún así se fue —murmuró.

Syaoran tensó la mandíbula, podía sentir la tristeza de Sakura.

—Voy a hablar con él, le pedí que mantuviera feliz a mi novia y...

Sintió a Sakura ponerse rígida, frunció el ceño cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó no entendiendo su reacción.

—¿Novia? —preguntó Sakura ruborizada.

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintió la sangre subir de manera abrupta a su cabeza, estaba seguro que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado.

—Ah... Yo... Verás...

Escucharon risas detrás de ellos y Syaoran giró la cabeza molesto.

Y cuando notó lo que Meiling traía en la mano prácticamente la asesinó con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, Xiao Lang, este vídeo es oro —dijo ella divertida con su celular en la mano mientras Lien hacia una mueca de burla.

—Aún tengo la decisión final —dijo mirando a Lien fijamente el cual palideció.

—Es mejor buscar un taxi, ya sabes, en esta ciudad es imposible... —murmuró Lien poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Meiling y girándola en dirección a la puerta mientras ella le reclamaba por alejarla de la escena y ocultarle lo que sea que Syaoran supiera.

Sakura los vio con confusión.

—¿Decisión de qué? —preguntó regresando su atención a Syaoran.

Él pasó una mano por su frente con irritación.

—¿Cuántos años de cárcel le darían a un profesor que se casa con su alumna?

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi papá?

Él la vio con confusión hasta que recordó la historia de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko, se volvió a sonrojar.

—¡No! No lo dije por eso... Es solo que... Ellos... —Se ruborizó aún más y Sakura rio.

—Extrañaba esto —dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

Syaoran frunció el ceño pero hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

Ella apretó un poco el abrazo, parecía no querer soltarlo, algo que tampoco él ansiaba hacer.

—Verte sonrojar a cada rato —dijo en su pecho.

Syaoran puso su cabeza sobre la de ella y suspiró, realmente hasta que recuperó sus sentimientos y recuerdos, notó lo mucho que el amor que sentía por ella lo había cambiado.

—Yo también. —Sakura levantó la cabeza y le dio esa sonrisa que adoraba y aceleraba su corazón—. También extrañé esto.

* * *

Dejó casi caer la caja que traía en las manos, realmente no lo podía creer, era absurdo.

—Ahí tengo libros importantes —dijo la voz detrás de él.

Casi sintió ganas de patear la caja nadamás para demostrarle lo mucho que le molestaba.

—Syaoran —lo reprendió Sakura.

La miró del otro lado del lugar, estaba ayudando a Meiling a guardar platos.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió del departamento, sabía que ella lo seguiría, caminó tres puertas antes de meter la llave a la de su departamento y entrar, dejó abierto porque sabía que lo iba a alcanzar.

Avanzó hasta el sillón y se dejó caer en el, escuchó la puerta ser cerrada.

—No pretenderás que regrese ahí, no hay manera de que lo haga —dijo cerrando los ojos.

La sintió sentarse a su lado y acurrucarse en él, suspiró abrazándola cuando puso la cabeza su pecho.

—Quiere estar cerca, no lo puedes culpar.

—Sí puedo, es más, me puedo oponer a su relación, solo una llamada...

—Syaoran.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos, orbes verdes lo veían con diversión.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías lo de ellos? —preguntó.

Sakura bajó un poco la mirada, aún les costaba hablar de esos días pero seguían trabajando en ello, debían de recuperar al cien la confianza.

—Desde el día que me besaste en el salón de Artes —contestó sonrojada.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa y empezó a hacer cuentas, a rememorar esos días.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Fue antes de que fuéramos a Tokio.

Sakura se enderezó en el sillón, subió los pies y los acomodó en forma de mariposa.

—Porque no supe qué pensar, si hubieras visto lo que yo...

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Sakura lo vio a los ojos.

—Amor. —Syaoran la vio con algo más allá de sorpresa y ella sonrió—. Realmente se aman, no sé si saben que lo hacen pero...

—Él sabe, por eso viajó a Tokio a ganarse al consejo y su familia —le contó, sacudió la cabeza—. Meiling es más... Rara. —Suspiró con frustración—. Pero sé que lo ama.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Syaoran la tomó de las manos, parecía ansioso.

—En esa realidad —susurró y Sakura entendió el porqué de su actitud ansiosa—. Ella era la que me pedía venir, siento que lo buscaba como yo a ti o Eriol a Tomoyo.

Sakura se sorprendió con la confesión, esa parte de la historia no la conocía.

Lo primero que hicieron cuando recuperó fuerzas después de lo de Sying, fue hablar por horas. Pasaron toda la noche en eso; entre lágrimas, besos y abrazos, Syaoran le contó parte de lo que tuvo que vivir dentro de esa realidad donde ella no existía.

Y aunque para ella fueron minutos, para Syaoran fue todo un año... Literal.

Razón por la cual cada que salía a colación el tema él se ponía ansioso, decía que odiaba evocar esos días, si haber vivido el vacío de sus sentimientos fue un tormento, el tener que enfrentar una realidad sin su existencia fue tortura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te cuesta aceptarlo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Syaoran suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Porque lo hizo mal, aunque ahora lo trata de rectificar, no puedo evitar pensar que se acercó a Meiling para llegar a nosotros, ese no es el mejor inicio de una relación.

Sakura arqueó un ceja.

—Tú intentaste robarme las cartas —le recordó.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa.

—Era un niño.

Sakura cruzó los brazos.

—Me llamaste gallina.

Syaoran la miró serio.

—Seguía siendo un niño.

—Y también...

Nunca pudo terminar la oración porque los labios de Syaoran se lo impidieron, sonrió en el beso mientras él ponía ambas manos en su cuello.

Se besaron por unos minutos, olvidando aquello de lo que habían estado hablando, no habían tenido tiempo de estar solos pues apenas Syaoran llegó a Japón tuvo que afrontar que Lien se había mudado al mismo edificio que ellos.

Así que era la primera vez que realmente se encontraban solos.

Se besaron con suma lentitud, Syaoran llevó sus manos hasta su cintura y con mucho cuidado la pasó a su regazo donde ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

No aumentaron la velocidad del beso, sabían que no había prisa y podían disfrutar del momento así que eso hicieron.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire se quedaron a milímetros de distancia y se vieron con absoluta adoración.

—Entonces, ¿soy tu novia? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Syaoran se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Dudo que te beses con amigos —contestó con seriedad.

Ella rio y se giró para quedar acostada sobre su pecho, él pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y suspiró, le encantaba sentirla cerca.

—Sobre Meiling...

Syaoran gruñó y ocultó su rostro en el cabello de ella.

—Necesito tiempo, es mi prima y lo último que quiero es que salga lastimada.

Sakura hizo un poco hacia atrás la cabeza para observarlo.

—Fue a pedir su mano, ¿no? Dudo mucho que lo haga.

Syaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado, en eso tenía razón, aún así, la situación de Lien y Meiling aún le causaba incomodidad.

* * *

Debió suponer que Sakura iba a hacer algo así, su novia —que finalmente formalizaron la relación... Aunque Touya prácticamente lo asesinó con la mirada— era una pilla, tarde o temprano iba a interferir para que afrontara a Lien.

Increíblemente, a pesar de ser tres años mayor, su maestro —porque pensaba seguir trabajando en la escuela— parecía intimidado, algo que le dio cierto sentido de superioridad.

Miró de nuevo a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, ese pretexto de vamos por leche había sido el peor que se lo pudo ocurrir a Sakura.

Vio a Lien cruzar los brazos y mirarlo con irritación a lo que solo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —Casi espetó.

Lien hizo girar los ojos.

—Todo estaban emocionados con la noticia, menos tú.

Syaoran tensó la mandíbula.

—Porque no te vieron atormentar por meses a Sakura, no sospechan los ataques...

—A Meiling jamás la ataqué —intervino Lien señalando.

Syaoran lo miró fijamente.

—No, solo la seduciste para llegar...

Lien rio de manera sarcástica.

—Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Meiling cuando insinuó eso... —Hizo una mueca de ironía—. Para eso, me acercaba a Sakura, cosa que no hice, deberías estar agradecido...

Syaoran empuñó las manos.

—No, para eso estaba Shuji.

Lien sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

—Dos cosas Li; protegí a Meiling todo lo que pude, incluso traté de terminar lo nuestro para eso. —Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Y renuncié a mi única familia para terminar con todo.

Syaoran notó lo tenso que estaba Lien, podía sentir la magia a su alrededor y como él trataba de controlarla.

—No me agradas, no creo que algún día lo hagas —dijo Syaoran, Lien volteó ligeramente—. Pero no voy a negar que Meiling es tu prioridad.

Lien giró totalmente y lo miró con seriedad, Syaoran endureció la mirada.

—Pero si la llegas a hacer llorar...

Lien hizo girar los ojos.

—Me vas a dar con Raitei —comentó con ironía.

Pero Syaoran sonrió.

—Oh no, las cartas pueden ser más "creativas". —Lien lo miró con confusión—. Y créeme cuando te digo que me son igual de fieles que a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura entró a su casa, se quitó ambos zapatos y tras ponerse sus pantuflas se acercó a la sala donde Yukito y Touya veían una película.

—Es tan raro verte así y no trabajando —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yukito le regresó el gesto mientras Touya la veía con molestia.

—No es por decisión propia, el doctor aún no me da de alta —espetó.

—Eso sin mencionar el castigo de tu padre —le recordó Yukito.

Touya cruzó los brazos.

—No es castigo, no me puede castigar a esta edad —murmuró molesto.

Sakura rio, pero escuchó ruido en la cocina.

—¿Papá está en casa? —preguntó con sorpresa.

Touya bufó.

—Si no te la vivieras con el mocoso, lo habrías notado, redujo sus horas de clase en lo que me recupero.

Sakura se sintió algo culpable, tantos meses sin su familia la hicieron más descuidada en ese aspecto.

—Toya, después de todo lo que pasó, es normal que quiera estar con su novio —dijo Yukito dándole un guiño a Sakura.

Touya inmediatamente se tensó, su mirada de volvió seria.

—Ese mocoso aún no tiene mi aprobación, ¡nunca la tendrá!

Sakura hizo girar las ojos.

—Mientras tenga la de papá.

Touya se enfureció más.

—Debió quedarse en China, ¿no tiene un Clan que dirigir?

Sakura le dio una mirada asesina.

—Sí y cuando sea su turno me iré con él —alegó.

Touya la vio incrédulo, Sakura lo miró de manera desafiante pero una risa interrumpió el intercambio.

—Ya, ya, no tienen que pelear siempre por lo mismo —anunció Fujitaka entrando a la sala con una bandeja llena de dulces y la puso en la mesa ratona de la sala.

Sakura ni siquiera dio un paso cuando algo pasó frente a ella volando.

—¡Dulces! —gritó Kero acercándose mientras Touya lo miraba con irritación y Yukito sonreía.

—Tú, cosa con alas, ve a comer a casa del mocoso, aquí somos demasiados.

Kero lo ignoró mientras mordía un cupcake.

—Como guardián de las cartas mi deber es estar con la ama —anunció entre mordidas.

Touya arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y porqué nunca la acompañas a ver al mocoso?

—Porque se la pasan besando y es aburrido.

—¡Kero! —gritó Sakura totalmente sonrojada.

* * *

Sakura mandó un mensaje con una sonrisa en sus labios; se encontraba en su cama acostada cuando escuchó un ligero toque en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo dejando el celular a un lado e incorporándose.

Su padre asomó la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa gentil.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado pero asintió, su padre entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Sabías que la madre de Syaoran tiene mi número?

Sakura lo miró con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, lo tiene y hace unas horas llamó.

Sakura lo miró con preocupación, ¿acaso lo iban a hacer regresar? Llevaba poco más de una semana en Japón.

—¿Para qué?

Su padre la miró con ternura, ambos chicos estaban por entrar a la universidad, razón por la que la madre de Syaoran decidió asegurarse de unas cuantas cosas.

—Quería saber si tú te irías a China a estudiar.

Sakura bajó la mirada, ya la habían aceptado en la universidad dónde había estudiado su hermano, pero si a Syaoran lo llamaban de regreso a Hong Kong... Su corazón se dolió.

Su amor o su familia, qué difícil, apenas habían logrado estar juntos en paz y ahora eso.

—Yo... No... No sé...

Fujitaka tomó su mano.

—Le dije que en cuanto a mí, te dejaría ir si esa fuera tu decisión, sé que pasaron por mucho y me hubiera gustado ayudar en todo lo que pasaste pero confiaba en que él no se apartaría de tu lado.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

—Su madre me contó que viajó a China por una sola cosa —continuó.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado. Syaoran le dijo que había ido para arreglar unos papeles para poder estudiar en Japón.

—¿Cuál?

Su padre le dio una mirada tierna.

—Para renunciar oficialmente al título de su Clan.

Sakura abrió más los ojos al escuchar aquello, Syaoran jamás mencionó eso, luego frunció el ceño, si eso era verdad, ¿por qué decía tener la última palabra en la relación de Lien y Meiling?

—No debió, yo no quería arrebatarle eso —dijo finalmente.

Su padre la vio con mucha gentileza.

—Dudo que él lo haya visto así, Sakura, estoy seguro que lo hizo porque anhelaba hacerlo.

Sakura juntó las manos en su regazo y bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

—Pero su Clan lo necesita.

Fujitaka la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo subir la mirada.

—Pero él te necesita más.

* * *

Syaoran bostezó mientras terminaba de ponerse un pants, tomó la playera que usaba para dormir y volvió a bostezar.

Sakura insistía en que ayudara a Lien con su nuevo departamento, estaba segura que eso los ayudaría a limar asperezas.

Pero realmente solo se ignoraban mientras pintaban.

Lien tuvo la genial idea de llevar muebles antes de pintar el departamento así que estaban trabajando doble al mover y tapar muebles.

Meiling insistía en que Lien lo estaba haciendo a propósito para tener a Syaoran como criado por venganza.

Y honestamente no lo dudaba, es más, si fuera por él ya no le ayudaría, pero Sakura se lo había pedido con esa mirada de perrito triste y había anulado sus defensas.

Estaba cansado y solo quería dormir.

Con ese pensamiento en mente estaba a punto de ponerse su playera cuando un toque en la puerta de su balcón lo interrumpió.

Se quedó estático pensando en si lo había imaginado pero inmediatamente lo volvió a escuchar.

Frunció el ceño, si era Lien definitivamente iba recibir un rayo.

Abrió la cortina con cierta brusquedad pero se quedó pasmado al ver a la persona del otro lado.

Sakura ocultó a _Fly_ , tenía el cabello y cuerpo mojado, se había desatado una ligera llovizna.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo él con urgencia abriendo la puerta del balcón.

Ella se sonrojó, bien pudo esperar al día siguiente para hablar con él, pero no había podido dormir.

Su sonrojo aumentó al notar que no traía playera, Syaoran la miraba no entendiendo nada hasta que la brisa le causó un escalofrío y también sus mejillas se coloraron.

—Estaba por dormir —se excusó rápidamente poniéndose la playera.

Sakura asintió desviando la mirada, incluso después de lo de Tokio verlo así la ponía nerviosa.

—Estas empapada, pasa, te prestaré ropa para que te cambies —dijo Syaoran con algo de enojo.

Sakura entró y él cerró la puerta detrás de ella, trató de ignorar con todo su ser como la ropa se le transparentaba.

—No debiste venir con el clima así —la reprendió sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando a su cómoda para sacar otro pants y una sudadera—. Te puedes enfermar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que renunciaste? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Syaoran frunció el ceño moviendo su ropa pero no la miró.

—¿Renuncié a qué?

—Tu posición en el Clan.

Syaoran se tensó, suspiró y muy lentamente se giró, ella lo observaba con tristeza, tenía ambas manos entrelazadas frente a ella.

—¿Quién te dijo?

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con nervios, una acción que captó toda la atención de Syaoran, verla así tan nerviosa con la ropa pegada al cuerpo dejando casi ver su piel... Debía controlar sus muy alborotadas hormonas.

—Mi padre.

Syaoran la vio con confusión, eso definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa, Sakura bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—No quiero que renuncies a tu familia por mí, si tienes que irte a Hong Kong podemos buscar una solución para la distancia, ambos tenemos magia seguro...

Se detuvo cuando Syaoran puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Sakura, no voy a regresar a China —le aseguró.

Ella lo vio con cierta desesperación.

—Pero, es tu familia. Tienes...

Él puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla, Sakura se atormentaba por nada.

—Renuncié, sí, pero el Clan prefirió acomodarse a mis peticiones que dejarme ir —susurró.

Sakura lo vio con confusión y él suspiró.

—Sabían porqué quería renunciar, no estaba dispuesto a dejarte y, —Se encogió de hombros—, si algo son es ambiciosos, mi madre soltó por casualidad lo poderoso que sería un hijo de ambos —contó sonrojado.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas colorarse.

—Me dejaron venir y permanecer el tiempo que quisiera, si quiero concluir mi educación aquí lo puedo hacer y cuando tome mi lugar, si es mi deseo permanecer en Tomoeda, harán los ajustes necesarios para que suceda.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Tanto así?

Syaoran movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Un heredero de Clow y su escogida, no hay mejor elección.

Sakura rio con sarcasmo odiando que vieran a su futuro hijo o hija como inversión.

—Tal vez cambie de novio.

Vio los ojos de Syaoran destellar y su corazón se aceleró, cuando le daba un ataque de celos... Le dio la espalda pero Syaoran la volteó de nuevo e impactó sus labios con los de ella de manera agresiva.

Enredó las manos en su cabello, él puso las suyas en su cintura y la besó con posesión, desesperación y mucha pasión.

La empujó hasta la cómoda donde terminó por sentarla, pasaba sus manos por debajo de la playera mojada mientras sus labios comenzaban a recorrer su cuello.

—¿Segura que vas a cambiar de novio? —cuestionó besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sakura se estremeció con la voz grave que había hecho, su respiración se volvió frenética.

—Tal vez, el que tengo actualmente es algo enojón, serio. —Se besaron en los labios—. Y celoso.

Syaoran sonrió y juntó sus frentes, se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura sonrió y asintió

—También te amo, Syaoran.

Se volvieron a besar antes de que Syaoran la bajara de la cómoda y le pasara la ropa seca.

—Ve, no quiero que te enfermes.

Sakura asintió y saliendo de su recámara se encerró en el baño, Syaoran suspiró.

—Curioso, no me dejas dormir con mi casi prometido, pero tú si metes a tu novia.

Volteó sorprendido, Meiling estaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con un vaso en la mano.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo.

—Vino a hablar de algo...

Meiling hizo un ademán con la mano y dejó su vaso en la mesa, luego se acercó y Syaoran se quedó sorprendido cuando lo abrazó.

—Prefiero mil veces verlos así, Xiao Lang.

Syaoran sintió una calidez expandirse por su pecho y también la abrazó.

—Gracias, Meiling.

Se separaron y lo vio con un enorme sonrisa.

—Sakura también es mi amiga, si la haces llorar lo lamentarás.

Syaoran se sorprendió por las palabras pero luego asintió con gentileza.

—Lo sé, y no lo pienso hacer.

* * *

No sabía cuántas veces había asistido al lugar, pero siempre se detenía frente al cuadro de "La noche estrellada" de Van Gogh y lo observaba por horas.

El museo de arte de Nueva York era enorme, pero él siempre permanecía en el mismo lugar observando ese cuadro.

En algún libro leyó que representaba la esperanza, aunque Van Gogh siempre vio ese cuadro como uno de sus más grandes fracasos.

Tal vez por eso observaba la pintura por horas, porque sentía que había fracasado.

Sakura y Syaoran le mandaban mensajes cada semana para ver cómo estaba, su amigo incluso le pidió que en algún momento regresara.

Pero no tenía ganas de pisar Japón, era el último lugar al que quería ir.

Ese y Londres.

España, Italia, Francia; lugares que había conocido en esos tres meses que llevaba viajando alrededor del mundo.

Y en ninguno se sentía como si fuera hogar.

Había evitado América a toda costa pero cuando a Sakura se le salió en una videollamada que Tomoyo estaba en China, decidió tomar un avión y visitar el lugar más emblemático del continente norteamericano.

Y así fue como se encontró en el museo de arte de Nueva York.

Sintió su celular vibrar y suspiró, seguro era uno de sus amigos o Ruby.

Lo sacó de su bolsa y encontró una imágen, al abrirla sonrío ligeramente, eran Sakura y Syaoran llenos de pintura, de alguna manera la chica de ojos verdes convenció a su amigo de tomarse una selfie con la nariz de color blanco y manchas azules por todo el rostro.

Decidió contestar después, alzó la mirada y se paralizó.

Ojos amatistas lo veían con sorpresa.

Literalmente sintió el tiempo detenerse, incluso pareció que una ligera brisa movió su vestido gris y su cabello suelto.

Se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia pero parecían miles de kilómetros.

Pensó en lo que había decidido, dejarla seguir su vida lejos del caos que era la magia, así que solo le dio una sonrisa, un asentimiento y se dirigió a la puerta más cercana.

Cambiaría su vuelo a esa misma tarde de ser posible, abrió la aplicación en su celular pero sonrió una mano en su brazo que le causó un shock.

—Eriol. —Y la voz definitivamente lo hizo voltear.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba ligeramente más pálida de lo que recordaba y lo veía con desesperación.

Se miraron sin decir nada por unos segundos, una lágrima escapó de esos ojos que veía cada noche en sus sueños... Incluso se cuestionó si estaba dormido o despierto.

Llevó la mano hasta su mejilla y limpió la lágrima, ella cerró los ojos y se refugió en ese pequeño toque.

—Creí que estabas en China —dijo en un susurro.

Tomoyo asintió, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Sakura me dijo a dónde estabas por viajar y compré el primer boleto disponible esperando verte —le contó con la voz quebrada.

Eriol no pudo evitar poner la otra mano en su mejilla y levantar su cabeza para que lo mirara.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sollozó y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—Porque te amo —le confesó con la voz ahogada—. Lo hago y me duele seguir lejos de ti... Creí... Pensé que nos estaba haciendo un bien.

Eriol suspiró.

—Tomoyo, no te culpo, necesitas esto, estar lejos de todo el caos que representa la magia.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, necesito estar contigo, quiero estarlo, sé qué crees que me proteges al mantenerme a distancia pero no es así. —Finalmente lo vio a los ojos—. Nos hemos estado engañando estos meses al creer que separados estamos mejor.

—Tomoyo...

Ella puso la mano en su boca para detenerlo.

—Dime sinceramente si quieres que me vaya y lo haré, juro que saldré de aquí y no te volveré a buscar, seremos como dos extraños que jamás se debieron cruzar.

Eriol sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones, ¿realmente podía vivir así? ¿Podrían?

Tomoyo lo miró con expectativa y cuando notó que no le decía nada pensó lo peor, sintió su estómago revolverse y un abismo abrirse bajo sus pies, desvió la mirada tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar.

—Bien —susurró dando un paso atrás y cerrando los ojos—. Adiós, Eriol.

Pero antes de que se pudiera girar lo sintió abrazarla con tanta fuerza que la dejó sin aire.

—No —dijo en su cabello, inhaló y la abrazó más fuerte—. No quiero que salgas de mi vida, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Sintió como Tomoyo se estremecía por el llanto y la alejó para darle un ligero beso.

—Te amo, Tomoyo, jamás he amado a nadie como te amo, ni en esta vida ni en otras.

Ella no pudo evitar poner ambas manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar su rostro de él, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y el temblor en su cuerpo delataba los sollozos.

Con mucho cuidado Eriol apartó sus manos y puso las de él en sus mejillas.

—¿Me dejarías amarte, Tomoyo? ¿Por el resto de mis días?

Ella asintió una y otra vez, lo abrazó del cuello y él la levantó un poco del suelo.

Eriol suspiró en su cabello, finalmente entendió a dónde pertenecía.

Su lugar estaba donde sea que Tomoyo le hiciera compañía.

* * *

La primera habitación que Lien dejó arreglada fue su recámara.

Y no por lo que Syaoran insinuaba a cada rato, tener ahí a Meiling. Aunque sí estaba ahí casi a diario.

Llegó con un envase lleno de palomitas y se acomodó a su lado, estaban viendo una serie desde hace unos días.

—Syaoran parece mi padre, a dónde vas, a qué hora regresas, no me apagues el celular; es desesperante —dijo en medio de un puñado.

Lien rio y la abrazó por los hombros ella puso la cabeza en su pecho.

—Encontré la manera de ser maestro en la universidad sin ir a dar a la cárcel —murmuró.

Meiling lo vio con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?

Lien le hizo un ademán de que lo esperara un segundo, se giró y sacó algo del buró a un lado de la cama, le dio la espalda mientras hacía algo.

—Vi esto en una de esas películas aburridas que tanto amas —dijo sin voltear.

Meiling lo miró con escepticismo cuando se giró, Lien se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó para quedar frente a ella.

Le pidió su mano a lo que Meiling arqueó una ceja pero se la dio, Lien sacó una caja gris y la puso en su mano.

Ella lo miró incrédula, su corazón pareció querer saltar fuera de su pecho.

—Se supone que lo debes abrir —dijo Lien irritado.

—Arruina el momento, ya sabes —espetó ella pero abrió la caja.

Y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué película había visto Lien?

—¿Gracias? —dijo tomando el carrete de hilo azul en su mano.

Lien rio y se lo pidió, ella se lo entregó llena de confusión.

—Si te soy sincero, no me aprendí el diálogo, así que hice mi propia versión —dijo desenrollando un poco de hilo.

Meiling hizo girar los ojos pero estaba sonriendo.

Lien se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

—Mi padre decía que cuando conociera a la mujer de mi vida lo sabría —empezó haciendo un nudo y enredando el hilo en el dedo índice de ella—. Me iba a sacar de quicio, me retaría y lo más importante, me llevaría a ser la mejor versión de mí mismo.

Meiling sintió lágrimas en los ojos cuando Lien le sonrió y comenzó a estirar el hilo.

—Desde el momento que te vi supe que eras diferente, no había momento en el que no quisiera admirarte, invadiste incluso mis sueños, por ti me detuve de hacer muchas cosas... Muchas.

Lien la vio directamente a los ojos.

—Y poco a poco me alejaste de ese camino en el que solo buscaba venganza, quise ser una mejor persona para agradarte... Incluso traicionando a mi propia sangre.

—Lien —susurró ella con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Él suspiró con cierto nerviosismo.

—Li Meiling. —Dejó caer un anillo por el hilo y éste llegó hasta su dedo—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Se quedó sin palabras, abría y cerraba la boca no logrando que ésta funcionara. Así que a falta de palabras se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Lien alejándola un poco a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con emoción.

Se volvieron a besar con ternura, Meiling finalmente entendió todas las indirectas que Syaoran decía.

Y agradecía que su familia y el Clan la respaldaran en esa nueva aventura.

* * *

Bajaron del auto y se tomaron de las manos para encaminarse al enorme edificio frente a ellos, se detuvieron en la entrada.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Syaoran.

Sakura apretó su mano y lo vio con nerviosismo.

—Me hace falta...

—¿Una cámara que grabe tu primer día en la universidad? —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura volteó con sorpresa antes de soltar un grito y lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

—¡Tomoyo!

Syaoran se giró también y vio con una expresión rara al chico de lentes que observaba a las amigas abrazarse.

Eriol sintió la mirada y lo observó.

—¿Sorprendido?

Syaoran le dio media sonrisa.

—No, los vi el día que entregué mis papeles, y tu aura se siente a kilómetros.

Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo guardaste la sorpresa para ella.

Syaoran asintió.

—Obvio.

Eriol sonrió e hizo girar los ojos.

—¡Profesor, deje a esa alumna!

Los cuatro voltearon, Lien y Meiling se habían estado besando, el primero bufó y levantó la mano derecha de Meiling.

—¡Es mi futura esposa!

Giraron para observar a la mujer que le había llamado la atención, un hombre de lentes sonrió antes de susurrarle algo al oído.

—Oh, es ella, perdón, pero limite el contacto —dijo antes de entrar al edificio.

Sakura miró al hombre de lentes agradecida y él asintió antes de ingresar también al lugar.

—Me pregunto cómo será tu papá cómo maestro —dijo Meiling poniéndose a un lado de ellos.

Sakura sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de Syaoran.

—Ya nos contará Syaoran, tiene clases con él.

—El alumno favorito —dijo Lien abrazando a Meiling por los hombros.

—Eso me suena conocido —murmuró Syaoran con irritación.

Tomoyo rio mientras Eriol la abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó a sus amigos.

Sakura y Meiling asintieron y las tres entrelazaron sus brazos para ingresar al edificio que era la universidad, ambas cuestionaban a Tomoyo sobre su reconciliación.

—Se volvió poderosa en estos meses —murmuró Lien a un lado de Syaoran mientras observaba a las chicas entrar a la universidad.

Él frunció un poco el ceño.

—Está creando nuevas cartas y las sella con un báculo diferente —susurró.

Sintió a Eriol ponerse a su lado y poner una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, estaremos a su lado para evitar cualquier desgracia.

Syaoran asintió y los vio a ambos con agradecimiento, luego siguieron a sus parejas al edificio.

Pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien.

* * *

*Liz y Josh hacen reverencia

Y este es el final! :'(

Agradecemos de todo Corazón que hayan leído, que lloraran, rieran y soñaran con la historia.

Después de "el poder" es nuestro mejor y más amado fic.

No hay segunda parte, dejamos la puerta abierta para Clear Card por si en algún momento CLAMP deja clara la trama para tomarla prestada.

Pero seguimos con "Casualidad" y El poder, así que no nos vamos.

Si hay cosas que no mencionamos (como el universo en el que se resguarda Kaho) es porque no era relevante y la pueden mandar al que quieran ;)

Al final, todo se arregló por la unión de Void con la carta de corazón, por si les quedaba la duda ;)

De nuevo, gracias por este viaje, los adoramos y esperamos verlos en los otros trabajos.

¡Gracias!


	29. Extra

Tardé más de lo esperado pero por fin acabé la escena extra.

Explicación para los que no siguen la página: Josh decidió dejar la escritura para concentrarse de lleno en su carrera, es algo que ya habíamos platicado pero me costó hacerme a la idea de seguir los fics sola. Seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre y me ayuda a concretar ideas.

Esa es la razón por la que no he actualizado los fics (sobre todo Casualidad) pero espero retomarla pronto.

Esta escena se da justo después de que despiertan en el parque, espero les guste ;)

* * *

 **Cuando te recuerde.**

* * *

Sentía tan pesados los ojos que el abrirlos aunque fuera un poco le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo.

Susurros habían llegado hasta sus sueños, la imágen de ella sobrevolando la ciudad se vio interrumpida por alegatos sin sentido. Hasta que regresó a la realidad y notó que esas voces eran dos personas discutiendo.

Con lo poco que pudo abrir los ojos, alcanzó a vislumbrar dos sombras alegando frente a dónde ella se encontraba recostada. Cuando la imagen se limpió, se dio cuenta de que eran los primos Li.

—Dije que no, ¿sabes lo difícil que me fue no arremeter en su contra? —murmuró un furioso Syaoran señalando hacia la pared... O lo que había del otro lado de ella.

—Eso es por tu necedad, ya te expliqué varias veces, Xiao Lang, y al final él...

—¡Pides demasiado! Qué se vaya a un hotel, qué sé yo, ¡aquí no lo quiero!

La enfurecida Li cruzó los brazos.

—No es por nada, pero hasta agradecido deberías estar, está aquí por si algo...

—Nada va a pasar, se acabó —espetó Syaoran.

Meiling levantó el rostro de manera desafiante.

—Se queda, y vas a tener que aceptar que es mi pareja tarde o temprano. —Enterró un dedo en el pecho del chico—. Está dispuesto a luchar por mí y yo por él —concluyó en una voz que se quebró ligeramente al final.

Syaoran suspiró de manera audible, Sakura supuso que asintió porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue una puerta ser cerrada.

Luego sintió el colchón ceder bajo su peso, justo en la parte de abajo, y cedió un poco más cuando él se terminó por recostar a la mitad.

Entonces la visión de Sakura regresó completamente y lo encontró con ambas manos sobre su rostro, la cabeza del chico estaba casi a un lado de sus piernas pero por arriba de la cobija que la cubría.

Con mucho cuidado llevó una mano hasta él pero solo alcanzó a rozar su cabello.

Syaoran sintió el pequeño contacto y volteó hacia atrás, se miraron por unos momentos en completo silencio.

—¡Hola! —susurró ella con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Hey —le respondió él con un gesto serio—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió.

Sakura movió sus dedos y Syaoran tomó el acto como un seña para subir su mano y entrelazarla con la de ella. Inmediatamente calor y paz los invadió.

—Cansada —confesó.

Syaoran apretó el agarre.

—Usaste mucha magia —le recordó.

—Tú también. —Él bajó un poco la mirada y Sakura presionó su mano para llamar su atención—. ¿Están todos bien?

Syaoran regresó la atención a ella.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le pidió.

Sakura sacó su otra mano de debajo de la almohada y notó que tenía la zona del tatuaje vendada, el chico notó la confusión en su gesto.

—Eriol dice que van a quedar como cicatrices, casi no serán visibles —le explicó.

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Syaoran le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

—Conectamos nuestra magia sin querer. —Su gesto decayó—. Por eso... Él...

Sakura soltó su mano y él no hizo nada por detenerla, desde que tuvo tiempo de analizar todo, se sintió culpable por no hacer algo con la oscuridad que llegó a sentir. De haber actuado, Sakura no se hubiera contaminado.

Sintió dos golpes en el colchón y levantó la vista extrañado, Sakura le estaba pidiendo que se recostara a su lado.

No muy convencido, se incorporó en la cama y subió su cuerpo a la altura a la que ella se encontraba, quedaron acostados frente a frente.

—Recuerdo partes... Es como si estuviera viendo todo desde fuera.

Syaoran suspiró ligeramente.

—¿Quieres que te diga? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura se quedó pensando unos momento, analizó la tristeza en la mirada de Syaoran y se dio cuenta de que el chico frente a ella cargó con demasiado, con mucho más de lo que debería.

—Solo quiero saber si tú estás bien —susurró.

Syaoran clavó su mirada en algún punto de la cama; no lo estaba, aún tenía miedo de despertar en ese otro lugar donde ella no existía. Sintió un toque en su mejilla y levantó el rostro.

Orbes verdes lo veían con preocupación.

—Mientras tú lo estés —respondió.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Syaoran...

Él suspiró y escondió el rostro en la palma de ella, inhaló su inconfundible aroma tratando de asegurarse que nada los volvería a separar.

—Fue mi culpa, ¿sabes? —susurró la chica con la voz quebrada.

Syaoran regresó la atención a ella de golpe, sus ojos se habían humedecido y tenía un puchero en sus labios que ella mordió para trata de controlar.

Intentó alejar su mano pero él no se lo permitió, la veía extrañado.

—Sakura...

La castaña sollozó.

—Te extrañaba mucho, estos años no pude dejar de recriminarme mi falta de fuerza para detener a _Void_.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no...

—Quería estar contigo, necesitaba verte, sentía este horrible vacío que me atormentaba, creí que moriría de dolor —lloró.

Syaoran tomó su mano con fuerza, ella evitaba verlo.

—Y cuando Shuji apareció, inconscientemente orbité a su alrededor por esa parte tuya que tenía dentro de él. —Lágrimas recorrían su rostro—. Me refugié en eso que reconocía, traté de convencerme que era suficiente para superarte.

Intentó llamarla en un susurro pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensé que te podría olvidar con él, sentía algo fuerte por esa parte que me recordaba a ti. —Un sollozo ahogó su voz—. Y él lo sabía; lo del cabello, me retó a hacerlo, lo hizo para ver qué tanto me podía influenciar y me dejé —confesó.

Syaoran llevó su vista a las puntas rosadas que tanto le incomodaban.

—Fui débil, de otra manera hubiera detenido todo y tú...

—No habría recuperado mis recuerdos, esto que siento —la interrumpió.

Sakura levantó la mirada con sorpresa, Syaoran tenía tomada su mano y la apretaba con suficiente fuerza para no lastimarla.

—Sakura, si tuviéramos que pasar por todo de nuevo para llegar hasta este momento, dónde te recuerdo, dónde existes, —Su corazón dio un brinco que le cortó la respiración—, lo repetiría sin dudar.

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía a causa de las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?

Su mirada se llenó de intensidad.

—Porque te amo —respondió sin titubear.

Sakura jadeó antes de acercar su rostro al de Syaoran para juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Él enredó las manos en su cabello y la atrajo aún más, se besaron una y otra vez permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran varias veces. El momento se llenó de algo indescriptible, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de despertar en ese lugar.

Y Sakura no podía dejar de sentir ese temor a perderlo una vez más.

Cada beso compartido subía de intensidad, Sakura logró librarse de las cobijas de la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre Syaoran, quién impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba para quedar recargado sobre la cabecera sin dejar de besarla.

Sakura tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas y él en su cintura, se separaban unos segundos para retomar el aliento antes de regresar a besarse con la misma desesperación del inicio.

Syaoran sintió como algo se despertaba en su interior, era eso mismo que lo llevó a explorar el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos en un lejano hotel en Tokio. Ella se movía sobre su regazo de tal manera que le empezó a arrancar ligeros gemidos que quedaban dentro de su boca.

Acto que pareció indicarle a Sakura que debía hacer más intensa la situación pues de pronto sintió sus manos sobre su abdomen, debajo de su playera.

Pero Syaoran alcanzó a reconocer la desesperación con la que actuaba, las manos de ella casi temblaban sobre su piel, algo que lo hizo salir de esa nube de deseo que lo empezaba a rodear.

—Espera —le pidió sobre sus labios, pero ella pareció no escucharlo al juntarlos de nuevo, Syaoran subió las manos hasta sus hombros—. Sakura —gimió.

Aquello pareció asegurarle que quería que siguiera, comenzó a subir las manos a su pecho pero Syaoran finalmente la alejó con suma delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo, con firmeza.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa antes de que su mirada se cargara de dolor, el brusco cambio en sus facciones no pasó desapercibido. Ambos jadeaban, el castaño llevó una mano hasta sus labios y los recorrió con su pulgar, estaban rojos, hinchados y lo tentaban.

Pero había entendido que la ama de las cartas compartía algo con él, un temor que lo había estado carcomiendo desde que dejaron el parque.

La vio a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada, sus pechos subían y bajaban a gran velocidad.

—Estoy aquí —susurró, Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de bajar la mirada, Syaoran puso la mano en su barbilla y la invitó a levantar el rostro, cuando finalmente lo hizo le dio un pequeño beso—. No me iré, Sakura, jamás te dejaré —juró.

Orbes verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y ella finalmente empuñó su playera para soltar un sonoro sollozo antes de esconder el rostro en su pecho. Syaoran la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza.

—Nunca me iré —repitió dejando que la chica mojara su playera y tratando de contener el temblor de su cuerpo.

Estaban juntos, por fin lo estaban.

* * *

—¿También lo sentiste? —cuestionó Sakura.

Estaban acostados, ella sobre el pecho de Syaoran. Lo sintió suspirar y giró la cabeza para observarlo, había clavado la vista en el techo.

—¿La incomodidad entre Eriol y Tomoyo? —Sakura asintió—. Sí, pero no quise empeorar las cosas.

La chica regresó a su posición original.

—Creí que era cosa mía.

Syaoran pasó la mano de arriba a abajo por la espalda de Sakura con ternura, ella se estremecía de vez en cuando lo cuál le causaba sonrisas.

—Me tomó por sorpresa la relación de ellos, si te soy sincero —murmuró Syaoran trayando de evitar el tema de su prima.

—A mí no tanto, creo que lo veía venir desde la primaria; tienen este aire de madurez, creo que se complementan de una manera que no logramos entender.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

—Tienen la misma manera de atormentarme —susurró recordando su niñez y esos momentos incómodos cuando apenas empezaba a ahondar en lo que sentía por la dueña de las cartas.

Sakura lo vio confundida.

—¿Hoe?

Syaoran sonrió y la besó por unos segundos.

—Extrañaba escucharte decir eso —murmuró sobre sus labios.

Sakura se sonrojó y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Era como si estuvieran iniciando y todo le causaba nervios.

Lo escuchó suspirar y lo sintió abrazarla, pudo escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón y aquello la confundió.

Levantó el rostro y lo miró, veía hacia la ventana con un gesto lleno de seriedad.

—Syaoran, ¿qué sucede?

Él bajó la mirada y se incorporó en la cama quedando recargado sobre la cabecera.

—Hay algo que no te dije —confesó y exhaló de manera audible—. Después de sellar la carta, ¿recuerdas algo?

Sakura lo vio extrañada y negó, lo último que su mente evocaba era que intentó decirle a Syaoran que lo amaba y lo siguiente que supo es que él lloraba sobre su cabello mientras le rogaba que regresara.

El chico pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Creo que _Void_ sí tomó tu existencia —dijo en voz baja.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado en un ademán de confusión.

El chico suspiró y recargó la cabeza en la cabecera para luego cerrar los ojos.

—Desperté en Hong Kong, las cartas eran mías y no te recordaba —comenzó, sintió la mano de Sakura en la suya y las entrelazó, pero no abrió los ojos—. Estaba comprometido con Meiling, Eriol iba y venía. Solo éramos nosotros tres.

—Syaoran...

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Me sentía vacío, nada como no recordar mis sentimientos por ti, literalmente tenía un hueco que me llenaba de ansiedad, inconscientemente te buscaba —prosigió—. Sabía que algo me faltaba y trataba de llenar eso siendo amable con Meiling. —Sakura lo vio con sorpresa y él se apresuró a negar—. No como pareja; ella diario llegaba a mi recámara y lloraba, no entendí porqué hasta...

Bufó y Sakura sonrío recordando la pequeña pelea de los primos.

—En fin, viajamos a Tomoeda. —Se movió incómodo y la miró a los ojos—. Llegué a tu casa sin querer, había una mujer... —titubeó.

Sakura abrió los ojos con entendimiento.

—Ella... Me dijo que siempre había querido una hija —susurró con pesadez, tenía pleno conocimiento de quién era la mujer que le indicó a dónde ir—. Y me sentí identificado, tenía esa mirada de anhelo que muchas veces vi en mi reflejo.

Sakura recostó la cabeza en el pecho de él, Syaoran besó su cabello.

—No entiendo cómo, pero viví un año con el vacío de tu ausencia —murmuró sobre su cabeza—. Fue el año más largo y horrible de mi vida, ni siquiera se compara con estos que estuvimos separados porque al menos sabía que existías en algún lugar del mundo.

Ella empuñó su playera y suspiró, Syaoran puso una mano en su mejilla y ella levantó la vista.

—No quiero vivir sin ti a mi lado, no más, iré a Hong Kong y... —Frunció el ceño sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, pero estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer—. Pediré la autorización para vivir aquí de manera permanente.

Sakura se incorporó y lo vio con seriedad.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿No tienes responsabilidades...?

Syaoran negó echando hacia atrás su verdadera respuesta, haría lo necesario para mantenerse cerca de Sakura, aún si eso significaba renunciar —de nuevo— a su título en el Clan.

—Mi única responsabilidad es terminar mis estudios y permanecer a tu lado —concluyó dándole un beso.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios.

—Te amo —dijo en un hilo de voz poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

Syaoran suspiró y juntó sus frentes.

—También te amo, Sakura.

Sabían que todo estaría bien, por primera vez en cinco años, no tenían duda de que todo sería así.

* * *

Y ahora sí, me despido oficialmente del fic. Espero haya llenado sus expectativas y que la disfruten tanto como nosotros lo hicimos.

Espero verlos pronto en la actualización de "Casualidad"

¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
